Lily y James Un año lleno de cambios
by moonyspat
Summary: ¡De vuelta con un capítulo 31! Confusión: “James, creo que hablo tanto por Sirius como por mí cuando te digo… ¿¡En qué estabas pensando?” James tiene un plan para que la pelirroja no le mate en su primera cita... ¿Cuál sérá? LJ, ReViEwS!
1. Hablando con mi reflejo

Hola! Jeje, bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que entren aquí para leer el fic, de verdad que me alegra . Bueno, espero que el ff sea de su agrado y también espero no decepcionarles, aunque creo que pondré mucha intriga, muajajajajajaja! Ejem, ejem, bueno ya ¬¬. Mejor no hago que se calen esto y empiecen con el fic. Disfrútenlo!

Hablando con mí reflejo

Todo comenzó en un día de verano, donde las hojas que conformaban la tierra danzaban al ritmo del viento y los cálidos rayos del sol tocaban alegremente todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. A lo lejos, en una casa, una chica veía el atardecer silenciosamente desde su ventana. Sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas y su cabello era tan rojo como el fuego.

Su nombre era Lily Evans, una chica que no era común y corriente como los demás. Ella era una bruja. Bruja que cursaría su séptimo y último año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Mientras Lily veía como el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas, pensaba en sus dos mejores amigas: Elizabeth (que por cariño le llamaban Liza) y Sarah weader, quienes eran hermanas. Las dos estaban de vacaciones en Italia y Lily deseaba en ese momento, con todas sus fuerzas, estar con ellas que con su fastidiosa hermana Petunia, que ahora se estaba paseando de un lado a otro con su novio Vernon Dursley, un chico regordete, engreído, estúpido y que, para colmo, siempre se burlaba de ella con Petunia.

"Gordo estúpido" pensó Lily en voz alta. "Ojalá le pudiese lanzar un hechizo, pero mis padres me lo prohibieron"

Al decir la palabra "prohibieron", Lily se acordó de James Potter, un chico de cabello negro azabache, ojos castaños y lentes redondos que siempre rompía las reglas de la escuela y hacía perder puntos a su casa, Gryffindor.

Lily detestaba a James. Ella pensaba que él era un egocéntrico, fanfarrón y estúpido. Siempre se pavoneaba por los pasillos de la escuela hipnotizando con su sonrisa a cada chica que se le cruzara por el camino.

James siempre iba acompañado de sus mejores amigos: Sirius black; un chico con una cabellera oscura cuyos cabellos caían de una forma elegante sobre sus ojos grises; Remus Lupin, chico de cabello marrón castaño con aspecto enfermizo, pero el más inteligente y tranquilo del grupo, sin contar que era muy amigo de Lily; y no podía faltar Peter pettegrew, regordete de cara cobarde que siempre seguía al grupo de Potter a todos lados.

Los cuatro se hacían llamar "Merodeadores" y se ponían unos apodos muy extraños como: Cornamenta (James), Canuto (Sirius), Lunático (Remus) y Colagusano (Peter). Lily nunca entendió por qué Potter y su grupo se ponían esos apodos tan extraños, pero ella si estaba de algo segura: que odiaba a todos esos presumidos… sin contar a Remus, claro.

"Como odio a Potter" dijo Lily mientras se adentraba a su habitación y se miraba en un espejo. "Se cree el rey de todo el universo o algo así"

"Si, pero no puedes negar que sus ojos son muy lindos, y su sonrisa hace que te desmayes" dijo el reflejo de la chica mientras soltaba un suspiro.

"Bueno, debo admitir que es muy guap…" Lily al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, exclamó "... ¡pero que estoy diciendo! ¡Es potter por Dios! ¡El chico más estúpido del planeta!"

"Creo que la única estúpida aquí eres tu" dijo el reflejo con gesto burlón. "Eres la única chica de todo Hogwarts que no le corresponde a los halagos de… aquel 'estúpido', como tu le llamas."

"Es porque yo soy lo bastante inteligente para no caer en sus trampas" dijo Lily algo enfadada.

"¿Trampa? James no quiere que caigas en una trampa" dijo el reflejo con gesto desesperante. "Él lo único que quiere es que te enamores de él... y claro, que tengan una cita"

"Jamás saldré con Potter ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello" dijo Lily firmemente. "Además, él sale con cualquier chica que se le atraviesa por el camino, como lo hace Black igualmente" dijo Lily escupiendo cada palabra. "Él solo quiere que sea una mas del montón."

"James ve a esas chicas como juguetes" dijo el reflejo algo aburrido mientras se limaba las uñas "; en cambio, él te ve con ojos llenos de amor. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo conociste?"

"Como olvidar el día en que conocí al inepto más grande de la tierra."

0...Flash back...0

Lily tenía once años. Se estaba despidiendo de sus padres en el tren con lágrimas en los ojos y se fue a un vagón solitario casi al final del tren. Lily lloraba silenciosamente mientras veía por la ventanilla a sus padres dejando la estación (algo con miedo, por estar rodeados de magos).

Lily tenía miedo de ir a Hogwarts. No conocía a nadie en el mundo mágico y no sabía absolutamente nada de magia. Tampoco quería separarse de sus padres, que la habían cuidado desde siempre. Sus sollozos se fueron haciendo más fuertes cuando...

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" preguntó una voz desde la puerta del vagón.

Lily se sobresaltó y fijó su mirada en la puerta. En ella estaba parado un chico de su misma edad. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos castaños que estaban escondidos detrás de unos lentes.

"¡No te importa!" exclamó Lily entre sollozos y se escondía mas en una esquina.

"Si me importa" dijo el chico acercándose a Lily. "No me gusta ver a una niña llorar."

Lily se tranquilizó un poco y se secó las lágrimas, pero su cara estaba muy roja, por lo cual siguió escondida en la esquina.

"¿Me vas a decir por qué estabas llorando?" preguntó el chico sentándose junto a ella.

"E-es solo que…" empezó a decir Lily sollozando y dando la cara por una vez, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara con lo linda que era "tengo miedo. T-tengo miedo de estar lejos de mi familia y de no tener amigos."

"No te preocupes" dijo el chico tranquilizándola y dedicándole una sonrisa. "Con lo linda que eres, atraerás a todos los amigos que quieras."

Lily se rió ante aquel comentario y se sonrojó un poco.

"Y si no" empezó a decir el muchacho reconfortándola una poco mas "nosotros dos podemos ser amigos."

"Si, tienes razón" dijo Lily secándose las lágrimas pero sin quitarle la vista al muchacho "Perdón por ser tan tonta."

"No eres tonta. Tus lindos ojos verdes me lo dicen" dijo el chico con una sonrisa encantadora.

Lily se sonrojó como un tomate cuando el chico dijo eso, y pareció que el chico lo notó. Los dos estuvieron durante unos diez segundos en silencio hasta que...

"¡Hey James!" dijo un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises. "¡Yo, Remus y Peter te estamos esperando desde hace milenios!"

"Se me había olvidado" dijo el chico tranquilamente y con un deje de arrogancia mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y dirigiéndose hacia su amigo. Luego se volvió a la chica "Bueno, gusto en conocerte. Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mi nombre es Lilian Evans, pero me gusta que me digan Lily" dijo Lily un poco sonrojada y cohibida "¿y tu?"

"James Potter" dijo el chico sonriendo.

"Pero le gusta que le digan Jaime" dijo Sirius mientras le daba un coscorrón a James en la cabeza.

"¡Sirius! ¡No es gracioso!" exclamó James un tanto molesto, un tanto divertido.

Lily rió ante la actuación de aquellos dos. A simple vista se podía ver que el chico llamado Sirius era muy travieso y cómico.

"Bueno, este… loco… es mi amigo Sirius Black" dijo James revolviéndose el cabello cuando Sirius terminó de darle el coscorrón, aunque lo tenía mucho mas revuelto que anteriormente.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Lily levantando la mano en señal de saludo.

"Igualmente" dijo Sirius levantando la mano también, aunque un poco aburrido. Luego se volvió a su amigo. "Bueno, basta ya de presentaciones Romeo. Vámonos ya" culminó jalando a James por el brazo y sacándolo del vagón del tren.

"¡Adiós Lily!" se despidió James mientras desaparecía por detrás de la puerta del vagón.

"Adiós James" dijo Lily sintiendo fuertes latidos en su corazón.

0...Fin del Flash Back...0

"¿¿¡¡El inepto más grande del mundo?" exclamó el reflejo fuertemente mientras lanzaba la lima de uñas a… quien sabe donde; "¡Querrás decir el chico más caballeroso del universo! ¡Sino hubiera sido por él, no hubieras tenido el valor de poner un pie en Hogwarts!"

"Si, lo sé, pero..." Lily intentó decir algun pretexto, y lo consiguió "¿Es caballeroso que él moleste a personas inocentes sin pretexto? ¿Cómo a Snape?" se defendió la pelirroja.

"Primero: Snape te ha llamado sangre sucia desde que entraste al colegio y James solo te ha defendido de él" explicó el reflejo como si estuviesen en un salón de clases. "Segundo: Snape y James se odian. Ellos dos tienen que arreglar sus diferencias, no tu."

"Bueno, lo admito, tienes razón" dijo Lily algo rendida, "¿Pero que dices de todas esas tontas que siguen a Potter y a su grupo como si fuesen babosas?"

"Lily evans, ¿Estás celosa?" preguntó el reflejo de Lily con un gesto burlón muy descarado.

"¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¡Ja! ¡Buen chiste!" dijo Lily mientras se preguntaba desde sus adentros si en verdad lo estaba.

"ADMÍTELO EVANS" dijo el reflejo sacando un megáfono de quien sabe donde, "A TI TE GUSTA JAMES Y ASÍ SERÁ SIEMPRE."

"Por favor, el día en que me guste Potter será el fin del universo. Ahora guarda ese megáfono y cierra el pico. Creo que escuché algo."

La Lily del reflejo guardó su megáfono a duras penas y la otra Lily siguió el ruido hasta llegar a la ventana, donde dos lechuzas estaban en el otro lado, picoteando el cristal. Una lechuza era dorada y otra era castaña.

"¡La lechuza de Liza y Sarah!" exclamó Lily abriendo la ventana y dejando entrar a las lechuzas. "¿Qué me habrán escrito?"

"No lo sé, tal vez lo averiguarías... mmm… no sé... mmm… ¿leyéndola?" dijo sarcásticamente el reflejo. Tal vez demasiado sarcástica.

"¿Sabes?" preguntó Lily agarrando sus cartas y dejando que las lechuzas comiesen un poco; "sino te callas, te devolveré a la tienda de artículos viejos de magia para que otra persona te compre y te pueda soportar tanto como yo."

El reflejo no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y callarse, pero antes, sacó la lengua a las espaldas de Lily.

Si quieren otro capítulo dejen Reviews! Otra cosa. Si quieren leer el fic mas completo, lo tengo en el foro de harry potter, en el tomo de la orden del fénix, con el mismo nombre, aunque un poco menos redactado y eso, porque aún tenía inexperiencia ¬¬, pero bueno, igualmente! Gracias y dejen Reviewsssssssssssss!


	2. Una carta misteriosa

Wow! Oo! 4 reviews!'OO' ¡Que puedo decir chicas! ¡¡Gracias a maripotter91, Zara Potter-Black, AldaParKinson y miko dani por ser mis primeras lectoras! jeje, creo que el reflejo de Lily se hizo famoso. Bueno, mas que nada, quiero agradecerles por entrar y espero nunca defraudarles! Les quiero! Disfruten de este cap!

Por cierto, maripotter91, me di cuenta de que has intentado registrado en el foro de Harry Potter. Bueno, a mí me sucedió lo mismo, pero una amiga mía me dijo que poniendo que tenías 18 años lograbas entrar fácilmente. Lo hice y si pude entrar. Haz la prueba que seguro es eso. Sino, hazme saber. Cualquier cosa yo te ayudo . Un beso! Y gracias también por leer en el foro! Jeje, un beso!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una carta misteriosa

Al despegar la carta de la lechuza de Sarah y Liza, la pelirroja abrió el sobre emocionada y empezó a leer:

"Querida Lily:

Sarah y yo acabamos de llegar de Italia. ¡Es un país sumamente hermoso! Hicimos un tour por el pasado italiano y nos tomamos una foto con los gladiadores. Claro, un par de guías experimentados les borraron la memoria luego para que no recordaran la cámara. También recibimos clases de arte con Leonardo Da Vinci. Creo que no nos reconocerás después de haber comido tantas pizzas y espaguetis.

Bueno, Sarah y yo pensamos ir este viernes al callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles escolares. Si quieres librarte de la fastidiosa de tu hermana por un día, te encontraremos a las 12:00 p.m. en el caldero chorreante. Hazme llegar la respuesta a través de Melanie, la lechuza de Sarah. ¡Espero que vengas!

Liza

P.D: Sarah te manda saludos y mamá te envió en el otro sobre la recordatoria para las clases de apariciones. Besos"

Lily, al terminar de leer la carta, vio que en la otra pata de la lechuza de Sarah estaba la carta del ministerio de magia recordando las clases de apariciones.

Como la madre de Sarah y Liza trabaja en el ministerio de magia, tal vez se tomó la molestia de que recibiera bien la carta pensó Lily Que linda

Lily despegó la otra carta y leyó:

"Querida Señorita Evans:

Le recordamos que este sábado son las clases de apariciones. Tiene que presentarse el sábado a la una de la tarde en la cuarta planta del ministerio de magia para recibir sus clases. El examen se efectuará el día domingo a la misma hora. Esperemos que pase un buen día.

Atentamente: El Ministerio de Magia"

Lily, después de leer la carta del ministerio de magia, se dio cuenta de que, frente a ella, estaba parada la lechuza castaña, sosteniendo pacientemente una carta en su pata. La verdad era... ¡Que Lily no sabía de quién era esa lechuza! Era la primera vez que la veía en su vida.

La chica, para salir de dudas, agarró la carta y...

En ese momento se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación. Lily dirigió su mirada a la puerta y vio que había entrado su hermana Petunia, cuya cara tenía aspecto de caballo y era muy flacuchenta.

"Anormal, tienes que bajar a cenar" dijo Pentunia con fastidio.

"Ya voy, y no me llames anormal 'muggle'" dijo Lily un poco furiosa (aunque ya estaba acostumbrada) No tuvo más remedio que dejar la carta en su escritorio y levantarse para bajar a cenar.

Petunia le dirigió una mirada de asco (la que guardaba especialmente para su hermana) y se apartó para que ella pudiera irse (y para que no le tocara). Después de que Lily se fuera, Petunia se miró frente al espejo y contempló su cabellera negra lisa. En ese momento, el reflejo de ella le exclamó:

"¡¡Por las barbas de Merlin! ¡Sino te haces algo, me voy a romper!"

Petunia lanzo un grito y corrió directamente al comedor con su familia.

"Hija, ¿Por que gritaste?" preguntó la señora Evans con preocupación.

"¡¡Es porque mi reflejo me grito algo!" Chillón Petunia asustada "¡Solo me miré y me dijo algo!"

"Es porque es un espejo parlante" explicó Lily tranquilamente mientras comía "Tienen el propósito de decir si te ves bien o no, pero creo que este salio demasiado charlatán y… sincero" terminó dejando escapar una risita burlona.

"¡¡No es gracioso Lily!" chilló Petunia enfurecida agarrando con la mano una bola de puré de papa.

"No te atrevas Petunia" dijo Lily levantándose y sacando la varita de su bolsillo "Ahora que soy mayor de edad, puedo utilizar magia fuera de la escuela y no dudo poner mis habilidades contigo"

Petunia estuvo a punto de arrojar el puré de papa contra Lily y Lily estaba a punto de arrojar el hechizo de petrificación contra Petunia, pero el señor Evans se paró en medio de las dos y exclamó:

"¡YA BASTA! No puede ser que dos chicas de diecisiete años se comporten como dos niñas de ocho. Petunia, pon esa bola de puré de papa en el plato y Lily, guarda tu varita mágica de nuevo en tu bolsillo. Cuando lo hagan, quiero que se sienten y coman SIN PELEAS."

Lily y Petunia tuvieron que obedecer a su padre, pero antes, se enviaron miradas asesinas y se sentaron a comer.

Durante la cena, toda la familia estuvo comiendo y nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. A Lily no le gustó estar envuelta en tanto silencio, así que lo rompió diciendo:

"Mamá, ¿Te acuerdas de Liza y Sarah?"

"Claro" contestó la sra. Evans "¿Qué sucede con ellas?"

"Bueno, ellas acaban de regresar de Italia y me están invitando a ir mañana al callejón Diagon con ellas. ¿Puedo acompañarlas?" preguntó Lily poniendo su mejor carita de inocente (na/ en caso de emergencia XD).

"Claro hija" dijo el sr. Evans "Ahora tienes diecisiete y puedes hacer todo lo que quieras sin nuestra supervisión"

"Gracias papá" dijo Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Petunia miró toda con asco y con mucha rabia. Sus padres casi nunca le daban supervisión a ella para salir. Ni siquiera con su novio ella podía salir porque sus padres no se lo permitían. ¡Pero claro! ¡Lily era la favorita solo por ser bruja y a ella si le dejaban hacer todo!

"A veces odio pertenecer a esta familia" pensó mientras picaba una patata y se la metía en la boca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al terminar la cena, a Lily le tocó lavar los platos; pero cuando su familia se fue, sacó su varita y susurró:

"Fregotego"

Al instante, todos los platos, cubiertos y vasos quedaron limpios en un cerrar de ojos.

Al terminar, la pelirroja fue a su habitación. Al entrar, vio que aún estaba la extraña carta sin abrir en su escritorio. Lily la cogió y leyó el sobre:

PARA LILY EVANS DE ANÓNIMO

Lily se extrañó con el nombre del remitente: ¿Quién rayos se haría llamar Anónimo?

¿Sabes? Es una buena pregunta dijo su reflejo.

Lily miró su reflejo y luego miró la carta. La curiosidad le invadió en aquel momento, así que rasgó el sobre y empezó a leer la carta:

'Querida Lily Evans:

Seguro te preguntarás quien soy yo. Bueno, por el momento no te puedo decir nada. Solo quiero decirte que tienes el cabello más rojo y más intenso que he visto en mi vida. Es como el fuego que siento dentro de mí cada vez que veo esos ojos verdes; tan brillantes como esmeraldas y como esa sonrisa, tan dulce, tan tierna como esa belleza que es digna de un ángel celestial.

Te amé desde el primer momento en que te ví y, aunque tu no sepas quien soy yo, yo sé quien eres tu. Si quisieras salir conmigo algún día, envíame tu respuesta a través de mi lechuza; ella sabrá encontrarme. Te amo y así será por siempre.

Se despide: Tu Admirador Secreto"

Cuando Lily terminó de leer la carta, sus ojos quedaron totalmente abiertos y se tapó la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba. Era la primera vez que alguien le escribía algo así en toda su vida. Pero la pregunta era: ¿Quién fue?

"Yo creo que debe ser alguien que te ama bastante" dijo el reflejo en su espejo sarcásticamente.

"Por supuesto" dijo Lily preguntándose internamente por qué su reflejo tenía que ser tan desesperante.

"Así soy yo" dijo el reflejo de la chica con una sonrisa arrogante "Pero no hablemos de mí querida. Pienso que deberías conocer esa persona"

"Pero no sé quien es"

"Adivina. ¡Yo tampoco!" dijo el reflejo como si fuese de lo mas obvio.

"¿Qué tal Amos Diggory?" preguntó Lily pensativa "El es un chico muy inteligente y guapo; y según tengo entendido, yo le gusto a él desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Si, pero olvidaste un pequeño detalle..." dijo el reflejo pensativo y calmado… y luego sacando el megáfono de nuevo "¡ÉL ES UN CHICO COBARDE Y NUNCA HUBIERA TENIDO EL VALOR DE HACER ALGO ASÍ EN SU VIDA!

"¡Guarda ese megáfono!" exclamó Lily frustrada mientras su reflejo guardaba el megáfono "Bueno, en ese aspecto tienes razón. ¿Pero quién pudo haber sido?"

"¿Puedes pensar luego en quién demonios es tu admirador secreto?" dijo el reflejo fastidiada "¡Mejor concéntrate en la carta! ¿Aceptarás su invitación para salir? ¡Tal vez así le conozcas!"

"No lo sé" dijo Lily meditando "Tengo miedo de que todo esto sea una broma y salga lastimada. Mejor rechazaré su invitación para salir" el reflejo iba a replicar, pero Lily continuó "pero me mantendré en contacto por él a través de cartas"

"Sabia desición pelirroja" dijo el reflejo aplaudiendo sarcásticamente.

Lily sacó un pedazo de pergamino y empezó a escribir:

"Querido… Anónimo:

No podré aceptar tu invitación, pero me gustaría estar en contacto contigo hasta que entremos en confianza y esté lista para saber quien eres. Aunque no sepa quien eres, me pareces alguien… interesante.

Se despide: Lily evans"

Lily metió la carta en un sobre y se la ató en la pata de la lechuza castaña. La lechuza salió volando por la ventana y se perdió por el cielo recién estrellado.

Espero que algún día nos conozcamos pensó Lily mientras se apoyaba en la ventana y veía el cielo.

…….Mientras tanto…….

Lejos, en el valle de Godric Gryffindor, un chico estaba acostado en la hierba verde de su jardín, contemplando silenciosamente el cielo estrellado de la noche. Otro chico vino de la casa hacia jardín y James le preguntó:

"¿Qué tal la cena?"

"¡Estupenda!" exclamó Sirius yendo hacia su amigo "Comí como un hipogrifo. "¿Qué ves?" preguntó dirigiendo su vista al cielo.

"¿Ves esas estrella de allá?" preguntó James señalando el cielo en un punto determinado "Si las conectas, verás que hacen una réplica exacta de..."

"Evans" terminó Sirius sabiendo a donde iba el asunto "¿Otra vez pensando en ella?"

"Cada día de mi vida" dijo James embelesado sin quitar la vista del cielo.

"¿Es por eso que no cenaste?" preguntó Sirius sentándose al lado de él.

"No tenía hambre" dijo James tranquilamente.

"Si, no tuviste hambre en todo el día" dijo Sirius primero sarcástico y luego preocupado "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es que estoy nervioso" dijo James revolviéndose el cabello negro "No me ha respondido la carta"

"No te preocupes" dijo Sirius mirando el cielo y apuntando en un punto "Ahí viene tu lechuza."

En efecto. James miró al cielo y vio a su lechuza castaña volando con la respuesta atada a su pata.

"¡Rup!" (na/Perdónenme las fans de Rupert Grint ') exclamó alegremente James levantándose de la hierba y estirando su brazo. La lechuza se posó en su musculoso antebrazo y James desató nerviosamente la carta de la pata de la lechuza "Muy bien amiguito. Ve a la cocina, tu comida te está esperando."

La lechuza voló y entró en la ventana de la cocina para recibir su comida. James estaba a punto de rasgar el sobre cuando...

"Accio carta" dijo Sirius sin dificultad y la carta voló hacia su mano.

"¿¡Qué haces?" exclamó James desesperado.

"Tranquilo Cornamenta, solo leeré la carta" dijo Sirius rasgando el sobre y empezando a leer "Oh oh. Hay una buena y una mala noticia"

"Primero la mala" dijo James nervioso.

"La mala es que no saldrá contigo, así que tendrás que devolverme mis 10 galeones"

"¡Si! ¡Te los devolveré! dijo James impaciente "¿Y la buena?"

"Que se mantendrá en contacto contigo hasta que entre en confianza se sienta lista… ¡Para una cita!" exclamó Sirius tirando la carta a otro lado.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" gritó James a los cuatro vientos del valle. Su mamá se asomó por la ventana de la cocina y preguntó:

"James ¿tu gritaste?"

"No mamá" mintió James inocentemente "Fue el gato"

La señora Potter puso cara de 'este niño' y volvió a la cocina.

"¡Si!" exclamó James "Podré enviarle cartas"

"Si, pero te olvidaste de un pequeño detalle cornamenta" dijo Sirius "Ella no sabrá quien eres"

"No me importa" dijo James con una sonrisa muy estúpida en la cara "Podré hablar con ella, así sea anónimamente"

"Bueno Don Juan, entremos a la casa. Está empezando a hacer frío"

Sirius y James fueron al cuarto y se pusieron las pijamas.

"Mañana iremos al callejón Diagon con Lunático ¿verdad?" preguntó James.

"Si" dijo Sirius "En poco tiempo volveremos a Hogwarts"

"Si" suspiró James metiéndose en la cama "Volveremos a comer de los suntuosos banquetes"

"Jugaremos Quidditch" dijo Sirius soñando que cargaba la copa de quidditch en la mano.

"Volveremos a recibir regaños de Mcgonagall" dijo James.

"Volveré a ver a mi querida Liza" dijo Sirius con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Y yo volveré a ver a mi querida Lily" dijo James con corazoncitos rodeándole la cabeza. (na./Perdonen, demasiadas caricaturas ¬¬)

"¿Sabes James? Este será un año lleno de cambios."

"Así es" dijo James bostezando "Buenas noches Canuto"

"Buenas noches Cornamenta"

Tras decir eso, los dos amigos se durmieron.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oO

Bueno, aquí ya son las… 2 AM? O0! Mejor me voy! Por favor, mensajes y comentarios y actualizo! Un beso Gigante! Les quiero!


	3. Callejón sin salida

Holaaaaaaa!XD jeje. Bueno, aquí estoy con otro cap. Primero, agradezco:

**Micodani: **Gracias por tu comentario! jeje, de veras me alegra. Y siiii, James es todo un sueñoooo . pero se tiene que casar con Lily ¬¬. Bueno, al menos nos dejó a Harry xD! jeje. Y bueno, el reflejo de Lily es un personaje bastante cómico. Jaja. Me recuerda a cuando peleo conmigo misma… ¬¬… bueno, sin comentarios. Bueno, gracias por mandar reviews y espero que nos sigamos leyendo! Un saludo y un beso!

**Zara Potter-Black: **¡Hola de nuevo! Jeje. Bueno, la historia la tengo muuuuuuy adelantada, así que quiero actualizar los capítulos lo mas rápido posible, pero claro, teniendo paciencia para ponerlo uno a uno y así ver sus comentarios -. Por cierto! Gracias por el consejo de desbloquear los reviews anónimos. Yo ni sabía que los tenía bloqueados ¬¬… dios, tengo que aprender mas de esta página xD! Pero bueno, mejor me callo antes de que me de alguna estupidez. Bueno, un beso!

**AMATXO: **¡¡Bienvenida amatxo! Emmm… como te puedo llamar?... ¬¬º… bueno, tu me dirás jejeje. Bueno, gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te guste el fic. Espero no defraudarte ni a ti ni a nadie. Un beso!

Bueno! Aquí va el capítulo. Dedicado a tooooodas las lectoras que se pasaron y que se quieran pasar también! xD! Dios, ya el reflejo de Lily me está afectando. Bueno pues, aquí va:

Callejón sin salida

Al día siguiente, Lily envió por la mañana la respuesta a Liza mediante su lechuza:

_'Querida Liza y Sarah:_

Las veo hoy en el caldero chorreante. Mis padres me dieron permiso. ¡Tengo emoción de verlas esta tarde!

Besos: Lily'

Lily envió la carta y esperó pacientemente a que fueran las doce del medio día. Se puso una camisa verde oscura que hacía resaltar sus ojos, una falda escocesa y una capa roja. A las doce, el padre de Lily acompañó a su hija hasta el caldero chorreante. Se despidieron y Lily entró.

El caldero chorreante era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento, oscuro y destartalado, pero era un famoso lugar en donde magos y brujas iban para pasar el tiempo libre. Lily buscó entre toda la multitud hasta que escuchó una voz conocida:

"¡Lily! ¡Por aquí!"

Lily fue por donde se escuchó la voz y encontró a sus dos amigas. Las hermanas Weader se llevaban dos años. Liza era de ojos verde azules y cabello liso y negro, pero Sarah era de cabello rizado y rubio con ojos azules que hacían recordar a uno el color del cielo. Las dos eran muy diferentes de aspecto, pero se querían una a la otra y eran muy amigas.

"¡Sarah! ¡Liza!" exclamó Lily al verlas.

Las tres se dieron un abrazo en grupo emocionadas y al dejar de abrazarse, Lily dijo:

"¡Cuanto han cambiado! ¡Se pusieron más altas que antes!"

"Claro. Algún día teníamos que crecer ¿no?" bromeó Liza.

Las tres chicas rieron y Sarah habló por primera vez:

"Bueno, vayamos al callejón Diagon"

Las tres amigas fueron hasta el patio cerrado del bar, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos y Lily preguntó:

"¿Alguien sabe como era el orden?"

"Si, creo que si" dijo Sarah tratando de recordar "Emmm... tres arriba... dos horizontales... si, creo que eso era. Haz el orden con la varita Liza"

"¿Por qué no lo haces tu?" preguntó Liza frunciendo el ceño.

"Aún tengo quince años" dijo la chica como si fuese de lo mas obvio "No puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts aún"

"Pues yo aún no soy de mayoría de edad" dijo Liza.

Luego, Liza dirigió su vista a Lily:

"¿Lily?" preguntó su mejor carita de cachorro necesitado.

Lily rió y sacó su varita y dijo:

"De acuerdo… yo lo hago. ¿Cómo era el orden?"

"tres ladrillos arriba y dos horizontales" dijo Sarah.

Lily tocó tres ladrillos arriba y dos ladrillos horizontales y, al hacerlo, los ladrillos se fueron yendo hacia los lados opuestos y en el medio se veía un agujero que se hacía cada vez mas ancho. En un segundo, ya estaban viendo el callejón Diagon.

"¿Qué haríamos sin ti amiga?" preguntó Liza sonriente.

"No mucho" dijo Lily guardando su varita "Vayamos"

Las tres fueron por el callejón y vieron a magos y brujas de todas las edades yendo de tienda en tienda comprando todo lo que necesitaban. Mientras tanto, cerca de la tienda de Quidditch del callejón...

"¡Hey Cornamenta!" llamó Sirius a James, quien estaba saliendo de otra tienda con una bolsa en la mano. "¡Mira esta escoba nueva!"

James se apresuró hasta la tienda de Quidditch y leyó la etiqueta que acompañaba la llamada:

**Torbellino de viento**

**Sencillamente la escoba más aerodinámica y fuerte del mundo por los momentos. Resiste largos viajes en escoba y se puede jugar con ella el Quidditch perfectamente. Tratada con fuertes capas de cera y muy equilibrada, esta escoba ha llamado la atención de los equipos mundiales de Quidditch como Francia e Inglaterra. ¡No te pierdas la oportunidad de comprar esta escoba!**

"Es toda una belleza" dijo James contemplando la escoba "Voy a preguntar cuanto cuesta"

"De acuerdo" dijo Sirius con la cara completamente pegada al cristal del mostrador.

James entró a la tienda y preguntó al vendedor cuanto costaba el torbellino de viento, pero James salió hecho una furia de la tienda y Sirius le preguntó impaciente:

"¿Y? ¿Cuánto cuesta?"

"¡300 galeones!" dijo James enfadado.

"¡¡¡300 galeones!" exclamó Sirius sorprendido "¿Estás seguro?"

"Si" dijo James "El dinero no me alcanza para poder comprarla. Creo que no podré tenerla" terminó James desilusionado (n.a/supongamos que en este fic James no es tan rico… por el momento!)

"Olvídalo James" dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza "Mejor vayamos a buscar a Lunático. Ya debe estar aquí"

James y Sirius buscaron a Remus por todos lados, pero no lograron encontrarlo en ninguna parte.

"¿Donde estará Remus?" se preguntó James rascándose la nuca.

"Nosotros si somos tontos. Debimos acordar en que lugar quedaríamos" dijo Sirius golpeándose la frente por lo tonto que fue.

"A ver... si yo fuera Remus... ¿en donde estaría?" preguntó James pensando.

Sirius y James se quedaron pensando y exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

"¡Flourish y Botts!"

Ambos se fueron a la librería y, en efecto, ahí estaba Remus Lupin.

"Hola Lunático" saludó James "¿Leyendo un libro?"

"Tan raro de tu parte" dijo Sirius sarcásticamente "¿Cómo ha sido tu verano?"

"Muy bueno" dijo Lupin sonriendo "He pasado todos los días de las vacaciones de verano encerrado en casa sin hacer nada más que leer libros y repasar los conjuros, pero además de eso, no hice nada más."

"Interesante" dijo Sirius mientras agarraba su barbilla con una de sus manos, como pensando "¿Qué tal la luna llena?"

"Como siempre" dijo Lupin haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Pues ya no te debes preocupar de eso. En Hogwarts te haremos compañía durante esas noches" dijo James guiñando un ojo.

"Bien, vamos a comprar las cosas" dijo Lupin, y los tres amigos caminaron por el callejón Diagon comprando todo lo que necesitaban en el 7mo curso.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Mientras tanto, Lily, Liza y Sarah ya habían comprado todo lo que necesitaban: plumas, calderos, sombreros, libros y una escoba (a petición de Liza, que jugaba al quidditch).

"Bien, ya tenemos casi todo lo de la lista" dijo Sarah revisando la lista escolar una vez más. "¿Nos hace falta algo?"

"Solo necesito una túnica nueva" dijo Lily "Ya casi todas las que tengo me quedan pequeñas"

"Bueno, ¿que tal si vamos a la nueva tienda? 'Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones' propuso Liza "Dicen que es buena"

"Vayamos allá entonces" dijo Lily y las tres se fueron allá.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Los chicos tenían casi todas las cosas. Mientras caminaban por el callejón, Sirius dijo:

"¿Saben? creo que necesito una túnica nueva"

"¡¿Otra más!" preguntó James sorprendido "¡pero si ya te has comprado doscientas! si compras otra más, tu baúl no podrá aguantar"

"Lo sé, pero debo comprar una túnica nueva para que las chicas vean lo guapo que soy" dijo Sirius haciéndose el importante.

"Tu y tu belleza Sirius" dijo Remus entornando los ojos.

"No es belleza. Este año, haré todo lo posible por acercarme a Liza. ¿Y sabes qué Lunático? tu deberías hacer lo mismo para gustarle a Sarah"

"¡¿Quién dijo que a mí me gusta Sarah!" preguntó el licántropo alterándose y sorprendiéndose por dentro. ¿Como lo sabían?

"No te hagas el que no sabe Lunático, que el papel no te queda bien" dijo James riendo "Cada vez que miras a Sarah, te pones tan rojo que cualquiera se puede dar cuenta. Ha sido así desde que ella estaba en primer año"

"Bueno, yo..."

"Confiesa" decían James y Sirius.

Pasaron cinco segundos de silencio y Remus finalmente dijo:

"Está bien. Lo admito. Me gusta Sarah"

James y Sirius lanzaron gritos de alegría y se pusieron a cantar en el medio del callejón:

"¡Lunático está enamorado! ¡Lunático está enamorado! ¡Lunático está enamorado!"

"¡Paren ya!" dijo el castaño avergonzado, ya que la gente les estaba empezando a mirar "Vayamos a la tienda de túnicas para que Sirius se compra lo suyo y vayámonos"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En la tienda de 'Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones', las hermanas Weader le buscaban a Lily la túnica perfecta.

"Yo creo que el rojo se te vería bien" opinó Sarah mientras veía como Lily tomaba una túnica roja "Resaltaría tus ojos verdes"

"Si, pero estoy harta del rojo. Lo he usado desde que puedo recordar" dijo Lily negando y devolviendo la túnica a su lugar.

Rato después, apareció Liza con una túnica azul con bordes dorados.

"¿Qué tal ésta? Es una linda túnica"

"¡Me gusta!" exclamó Lily cogiendo la túnica y examinándola, aprobándola al final "Voy a probármela" y se fue a los probadores con la túnica en manos.

Mientras Lily estaba probándose la túnica, Sarah se dio cuenta de que un chico de cabello castaño estaba ayudando a un muchacho de cabello oscuro y elegantea escoger entre 1000 túnicas. La verdad es que… los dos eran muy familiares.

Y se dio cuenta.

"Oye... ¿Ese chico de allá no es Sirius?" Preguntó Sarah a su hermana apuntando disimuladamente a un lugar.

"¿Y ese otro no es Remus?" preguntó Liza a Sarah mirando el punto en donde su hermana había apuntado.

"¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?" preguntó Sarah ocultándose detrás de una fila de túnicas, ya que Remus era el chico de sus sueños y… bueno, la rubia era muy tímida.

"¿Comprando túnicas? ¿Quizás?" preguntó Liza sarcásticamente.

"¡Liza! este no es un buen momento para hacer bromas" dijo Sarah medio enojada, medio suplicante.

"¿Qué pasa hermanita? ¿Acaso te da miedo de que Lupin te vea?" se burló Liza.

"Ja ja, muy graciosa" fingió reír Sarah con sarcasmo "¿Quieres que llame a Sirius para que te salude?"

"¡No te atreverás!" exclamó Liza, ya que aunque ella fingiera ignorar al mas guapo de Hogwarts, Sirius le gustaba a ella desde toda la vida.

"Ponme a prueba" dijo Sarah desafiante y, ocultándose más, gritó dejando totalmente sola a su hermana "¡Hola Sirius!" (n.a/ Ok, si no ponía una pequeña demostración de odio entre ellas dos, esto no se podía llamar hermandad )

Sirius giró su cabeza rápidamente y sus ojos se posaron en la chica que le había gustado a él desde que la vio por primera vez. Sirius levantó su mano en forma de saludo y dijo alegremente "hola" dirigiéndose a ella. Remus siguió a su amigo, claro.

"Hola Black" dijo Liza con cara seria y que no resaltaba importante. La misma cara que le ponía cuando hablaba con él.

"Vamos Liza, cursaremos 7mo año. Ya debemos madurar un poco ¿no crees?" preguntó Sirius agarrando su mano.

"¡Ja! miren quien está hablando de 'madurar'" dijo Liza soltando su mano de la de Sirius.

"Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿En donde está tu hermana?" preguntó Sirius sin sumar importancia buscando por todas partes a la pequeña rubia.

"Ah. Está escondida detrás de esa hilera de túnicas" dijo Liza tranquilamente "Sal de allí Sarah"

Sarah salió de su escondite lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermana. Liza estaba orgullosa de ser tan malvada.

"H-hola Sarah" saludó Lupin tímidamente.

Sarah se volteó al castaño y se sonrojó al verlo. Su aspecto enfermizo era el de siempre, pero se veía más guapo que el año anterior.

"H-hola… Lupin" saludó Sarah tartamuda, pero conservando la formalidad.

Ambos se miraron silenciosamente durante un buen rato sonrojados hasta que Sirius dijo chasqueando los dedos entre los dos:

"Oigan tórtolos, vuelvan a la vida real"

Lupin y Sarah recobraron el sentido, pero aún estaban muy sonrojados. Tal vez mas que la vez anterior

"Emmm... bueno... ejem" pensó Lupin tratando de ver que podía decir "¿En donde está Lily?"

"Si ¿En donde está la reina de las pelirrojas?" preguntó Sirius.

En ese momento, Lily salió de los probadores con su túnica azul puesta, pero al ver a Remus y a Sirius, ella dijo:

"¡Hola Remus!" saludó Lily al castaño entusiasmadamente, pero al ver a Sirius, dijo muy seriamente y sin entusiasmo. Hola Black.

"Hola Evans" dijo Sirius tan secamente como ella había hecho.

"¿Qué hacen aqui?" preguntó Lily frunciendo el ceño.

"Me parece que comprando túnicas ¿no crees?" dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

"Esperen un momento" dijo Lily pensando "Si ustedes dos están aquí, entonces también debe de estar..."

"Hola Evans" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Lily se volteó y vio a la persona que menos quería ver en ese día:

"Potter" murmuró con una voz llena de odio.

"Linda túnica" dijo James con su sonrisa encantadora y caminando alrededor de ella "Te ves muy bien con ella. Lo único que no va de acuerdo con tu belleza es tu actitud."

Sirius hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse. Remus, en cambio, miraba a James con gesto reprobatorio.

"Pues, si quieres que cambie mi actitud, lárgate de mi vista" dijo Lily agresivamente.

"Evans. Tampoco tienes que ser tan agresiva" dijo James manteniendo su sonrisa, que se había vuelto un poco arrogante.

"¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga cuando veo al chico más estúpido e insolente del planeta?"

"Bueno, a mí me gustaría que te pusieras como cuando ves a alguna persona y que actuaras cariñosamente" dijo James haciendo como si meditara.

"Tú nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?" dijo Lily negando con la cabeza "¡Lárgate!"

"De acuerdo, me iré" dijo James tranquilamente y luego, acercándose, le susurró al oído "Pero recuerda esto Evans: aunque esté fuera de tu vista, siempre estaré en tus sueños..."

Pero James al ver la cara agresiva de Lily, cambió diciendo:

"... o pesadillas, como quieras llamarlo" terminó de decir esta vez en voz alta y alejado de la chica "Vámonos chicos"

"¿Y mi túnica qué?" gimió Sirius como si fuese un niño pequeño.

"Amigo, las chicas te adoran. No necesitas otra túnica" dijo James jalando a su amigo y haciendo que Liza casi se partiera de la risa. "Ahora vámonos"

"¡Adiós Corazón!" se despidió Sirius de Liza (haciendo que esta pusiera cara de ¬¬).

"Adiós Sarah" se despidió Remus sonrojándose.

"Adiós Remus" dijo Sarah sonrojándose también.

Los tres merodeadores se fueron de la tienda y Lily se había puesto tan incómoda que no compró otra túnica más que la azul. Las tres amigas se fueron a comprar un helado en la heladería: "Florean Fortescue" y se sentaron en una mesa a conversar.

"¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje a Italia?" preguntó Lily impaciente por saber como les había ido a sus amigas "¿Qué hicieron?"

"Bueno, aquí traje las fotos" dijo Liza sacando del bolsillo de su túnica unas fotos (en movimiento, por supuesto) de ellas y su familia en Italia "Hemos ido a toda la Italia muggle visitando la torre Pisa, el coliseo, la fontana de Trevi, etc. Y compramos muchas cosas, por supuesto.

"Pero en el centro de Sardeña (una isla italiana), hay una pizzería abandonada que no han quitado nunca. Allí se comunica el mundo mágico italiano con el mundo muggle" Explicó Sarah muy emocionada "¡Debiste venir! Los brujos italianos fueron muy amables y allí practican mucho el Quidditch. Y, como te expliqué en la carta, viajamos en el tiempo Italiano y conocimos los gladiadores y a Leonardo Da Vinci. ¡Fue maravilloso!"

"¡Ojalá tu hubieras venido con nosotras!" dijo Liza "¿Cómo está el espejo que tienes? ¿Aún está en tu habitación?"

"Si. Petunia se puso en frente de él y salió gritando. Seguro le había dicho algo acerca de su asquerosa figura" dijo Lily.

Las tres amigas se rieron ante el comentario y Sarah le preguntó a Lily.

"Entonces tu verano no fue tan malo ¿o si?"

"Bueno. Tuve que aguantar las burlas de mi hermana Petunia y su regordete novio Vernon. He ido mucho de compras. He leído. He repasado conjuros y he..."

Entonces Lily se detuvo ante aquello. ¿Le iba a contar a sus amigas acerca de su supuesto admirador secreto? ¿Acerca de Anónimo?

"Entonces has ¿qué?" preguntó Liza impaciente, una de sus características mas desesperantes.

Lily lo pensó y prefirió llevarse ese pequeño secreto a la tumba.

"No. Solo he hecho eso" mintió Lily.

"Ahh, bien" dijeron Liza y Sarah.

"¿Y como va lo de...? bueno. Tu sabes... preguntó Liza.

"¿De que cosa?" preguntó Lily confundida.

Liza se acercó más a Lily y susurró:

"James Potter"

"Ah" dijo Lily con desdén "¿Ese tonto? nada que ver"

"No mientas Lily" dijo Sarah negando con la cabeza reprobatoriamente "Sabemos que James te gusta desde primer año"

"Si" dijo Liza recordándolo como si hubiese sido ayer "Se te ha notado siempre"

"Chicas ¿Como me va a gustar alguien que yo odio?" preguntó Lily como si se lo estuviese diciendo a un niño pequeño.

"Odio ¿Es eso a lo que tu llamas?" preguntó Sarah.

"Admítelo Lily. Aunque tú finjas "odiarlo", él siempre te gustará. Hagas lo que hagas..."

"... pienses lo que pienses" terminó Sarah lamiendo su helado de Vainilla.

"Exactamente" Liza mientras se encargaba de lamer su helado de chocolate.

"¡Miren quién habla Sra. Black!" exclamó Lily con burla "¡Tu también pretendes odiar a Sirius cuando te gusta!"

"Lo mío es diferente" dijo Liza tranquilamente "Yo admito amarlo, pero no frente a él. En cambio, tu no lo admites ni frente a tus mejores amigas"

¡Pero no lo amo! exclamó Lily desesperada. ¡Odio que me fastidie y atormente!

¿Pero sabes por qué te atormenta y te fastidia? preguntó Sarah a Lily.

Lo sé dijo Lily con rabia. Porque soy su señuelo.

No Lily dijo Liza negativamente. Porque te ama.

Lily, al escuchar eso, se sobresaltó. Es decir, ella sabía perfectamente que Potter la amaba (o algo parecido), pero... (n.a/ ustedes me entienden ).

"Cuidado, ahí viene el rey de Roma" dijo Sarah señalando con la vista a James, Sirius y Lupin (que le causó un tremendo escalofrío a Sarah al verlo), que venían en dirección a ellas.

"Hola chicas" saludó Sirius con una voz sensual dirigida especialmente a Liza.

"Hola" dijeron Sarah y Lily sin ánimo. La única que no saludó fue Liza, cuya mirada estaba en su helado.

"¿Qué quieres Potter?" preguntó Lily furiosamente a James "¿Arruinarme más el día?"

"No" dijo James con su sonrisa solo guardada exclusivamente a Lily "Solo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Podemos ir a ese… pequeño callejón de allá?"

Lily lo miró sorprendida. ¿Qué querría hablar con Lily?

"S-S-seguro" dijo Lily difícilmente.

Lily y James fueron al pequeño callejón y la pelirroja, un poco asustada, preguntó:

"Bien Potter. ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?"

"Pues... la verdad… Nada" dijo James tranquilamente.

"¡¡NADA!" exclamó Lily confundida "¿¿Entonces por qué me trajiste a este callejón?"

"Solo quería decirte que estás hermosa" dijo James acercándose a Lily.

"¿Ah?" preguntó Lily alejándose de él.

"Solo quería decirte que estás preciosa" dijo James con su sonrisa especialmente reservada y apartada para Lily y ¡acercándose aún más a ella! "Te lo quería decir en la tienda de túnicas pero, me corriste y no te lo pude decir"

"¡Estás loco Potter!" exclamó Lily alejándose aún más de él.

"Si Lily. Estoy loco. Loco por esos ojos verdes y ese cabello rojo. Loco por esa cara angelical que me sigue a todas partes sin poder dejarme en paz..."

Entonces, llegó un momento en donde Lily no había avanzado más. Se había alejado tanto que había topado con la pared y James se estaba acercando cada vez más a ella. James acercó su rostro al de Lily poco a poco y, de pronto:

"¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" gritó Lily sacando su varita hacia James (n.a/no se me podía ocurrir otro hechizo verdad?¬¬)

En ese momento, James salió levitando hacia el cielo. Estaba acostumbrado a volar en una escoba... ¡Pero eso era demasiado!

"¡Evans! ¡Bájame de aquí!" gritó James desde arriba.

"¿Qué sucede Potter?" se burló Lily manteniendo a James en el aire "¿Acaso le tienes miedo a las alturas?"

"¡Lily! ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Liza acompañada de Sarah, Sirius y Remus.

"Creo que se está encargando de James" dijo Sarah señalando a James en el cielo.

Cuando los demás lo vieron en el aire, se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

"¡No es gracioso!" exclamó James molesto desde arriba "¡Evans! ¡Bájame ya!"

"Si tu lo quieres" dijo Lily inocentemente y, con un movimiento de varita, dejó caer a James en un basurero. Todos corrieron hacia el basurero en donde James estaba y al verlo de pies a cabeza cubierto de basura, se pusieron a reír a carcajadas:

"¡EVANS! ¡JAJAJA! ¡ESA FUE! ¡JAJAJA! ¡TODA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡UNA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡BROMA! ¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!" exclamó Sirius entre risas mientras agarraba fuertemente su estomago.

"¡Lily! Jaja. ¡No conocía, jajajaja, ese, jajajaja, lado tuyo!" dijo Liza riéndose también.

"Si. Cuando me pongo agresiva, soy capaz de hacer cosas como éstas" dijo Lily halagada "Vámonos chicas"

Las chicas se fueron del callejón y Lupin y Sirius se quedaron sacando a James del basurero (aún riéndose).

"Debes, jajajaja, admitirlo, jajajaja, James, jajaja, amigo, jajajaj, esa fue, jajajaj, toda una, jajaja, broma dijo Lupin riéndose mientras se le salían las lágrimas.

"Si. Evans y sus hechizos" dijo James apuntando su varita hacia él mismo "Fregotego" y quedó totalmente limpio.

"Entonces ¿Le dijiste a Evans que eres su admirador secreto?" preguntó Sirius un poco calmado ya.

"La verdad, no" dijo James concentrando su atención en limpiar su túnica.

Remus y Sirius se habían quedado con esta cara: 'OO'.

"¿No se lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Sirius confundido.

"Hay que ver que tu eres algo estúpido Canuto" dijo James con cara de ¬¬º "Si le digo a Evans que soy su admirador secreto, me descuartizará, me asesinará, me ahorcará, me hechizará y, al final, me matará. Pero sino se lo digo, estaré vivo y podré hablar con ella así sea por anonimato"

"¿Entonces por qué te elevó en el aire?" preguntó Remus confundido.

"Porque..." a James le costó un poco decir esto "ejem" carraspeó "la iba a besar"

Los dos amigos se pusieron con triple: 'OO' 'OO' 'OO'

"Eres valiente! dijo Sirius arrodillándose a James y alabándolo "Muy valiente"

"Ya párate Canuto" dijo Remus preguntándose por qué Sirius tenía que ser tan infantil (n.a/ Infantil, pero guapo ) "Vayámonos de una vez"

Los tres amigos se fueron del callejón Diagon. Remus volvió a su casa y James y Sirius fueron a la casa del primer mencionado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Mientras tanto, Lily estaba en su cama recordando lo que había pasado en el día. Debía admitirlo... ella estaba muriéndose porque James le diera el beso, pero tenía que olvidarse de él… sea como sea…

"James, si tan solo pudiera admitir lo que siento" pensó en voz alta la oji-verde "Mañana nos encontraremos de nuevo. ¡Espero que no vuelvas a intentar besarme!... ¿O será que quiero?... ¡Pero yo te odio!... ¿O será que te amo?... ¡Pero si eres un imbécil!... ¿O será que eres para mi guapo?... ¡Ay! ¡Ya no sé ni que pensar! Mañana te veré y punto y final.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Mientras tanto, en casa de James, el chico de lentes estaba recordando lo que había sucedido. Le encantaba ver a Lily agresiva. Estaba muriéndose porque mañana la vería de nuevo en la clase de aparición.

"Le pediré disculpas por lo del beso" dijo James en voz alta "Espero que no me odie"

Después de decir esto, se acostó a dormir y se sumergió en sus profundos sueños.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0O

Vaya! Otro cap subido! Jejeje. Bueno, estoy muy ocupada y actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda ! Bueno, un beso mis lectores!


	4. Aprendiendo a desaparecer

Hola chicaaaaas! Siento estar ausente por mucho tiempo (bueno, mas o menos una semana es mucho no?), pero he estado muy ocupada. Entre mi otro fic, otro fic que debo leer y muchos problemas que me han surgido, bueno, mi estado de ánimo bajó un poco, pero nada malo. Al final todo se arregló (creo…), pero… ¡OH QUE SUERTE! Estoy enferma ¬¬… Snif T.T… Qué lindas vacaciones las mías verdad?

Bueno, al grano… Contestaré reviews!

**Mikodani:** Gracias por tu comentario! En serio que tus mensajes me hacen subir el ánimo .! y pobre James… yo tan mala, arrojándole a la basura… Pero bueno, yo creo que Lily vio esa película de "Miss Simpatía" y quería poner a prueba la parte de "Defensa personal" xD! Bueno, ya ya… jejeje. Me uno contigo al club de anti cho! Aunque ya no se acerca mucho a Harry… pero la sigo detestando! Jeje.. bueno! Gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando el fic! Un beso!

**Zara Potter-Black:** ¡No digas eso! Tus reviews y los demás son muy importantes para mí! Jeje. En serio te gustó mucho mi historia? .. ¡Que felicidad!.. Y si… Lily es, como decirlo, demasiado… ¿desconfiada en el amor? Hummm, no se como explicarlo, pero creo que es algo así y lo paga todo con James. Y eso que al final terminan casados… Oo! Bueno, la vida es extraña… jejeje. Bueno, gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando la historia (y que me sigas mandando reviews .).

**Ticapotter: **Betty! Amiga! Que bien que me puedas mandar mensajes aquí! Tu no sabes la felicidad que me da ver tus mensajes! Tanto aquí como en el otro foro amiga! Eres unica! Jeje. Bueno, actualizo un poquito tarde, pero ya sabes, con todo lo que ha sucedido… bueno… Espero seguir viendo tus mensajes aquí y también en el otro foro! Y no te preocupes que ahora voy para allá .. Bueno, besos! Y Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Maripotter91:** Hola! Bueno, primero, una disculpa de mi parte por no responderte en el foro, es que entre tanto apuro y tensión no he podido. Bueno, primero que nada, quería desearte suerte en tu inicio a clases y que te vaya muy bien! No solo en eso, sino en la amistad y en el amor! En cuanto a tu amor, wao, yo no hubiese podido… Debes estar cargando con muchísima carga. Pero lo que admiro es que te importe mas tus amigos que el chico que te guste, y eso es unico. De todo corazón, todo mi apoyo, y espero que todo se solucione. Personas así faltan en este mundo. Besos!

Bien bien, sin mas preámbulos, el cap! Antes que nada, quiero decir que mi idea de "aparecerse" es muy… eeee… distinta a como lo describen en el 6to libro. Bueno, esto es la epoca merodeadora. Supongamos que las leyes eran distintas .. Jeje. Bueno, que lo disfruten!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Aprendiendo a desaparecer

  
  
James se levantó, por primera vez en las vacaciones, a las 6:00 a.m. Se puso sus pantuflas y Sirius roncaba con fuerza. James lo miró con cara de:

'Padfoot, tu nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?' (na/algo que siempre le digo a ALGUNAS personas ¬¬)".

James fue a su escritorio y allí vio la última carta de Lily. ¿Qué le escribiría?  
Agarró un pedazo de pergamino y empezó a redactar:

_'Querida Luz de mi alma (na/see, demasiado cursi, pero que se hace?¬¬):_

Estoy de acuerdo con tu idea y pienso que nos conoceremos en el momento indicado. Sé mucho de ti, pero quiero saber más. ¿Cómo eres? ¿Qué te gusta? Y… bueno, te sentirás extraña con esta pregunta pero… ¿Cómo te sientes cuando te envío estas cartas? Dirás que es muy rara esta pregunta, es solo que soy… algo curioso.

_Espero tus respuestas pacientemente._

Anónimo'  
  
James puso la carta en un sobre y le pegó una rosa artificial. Mandó a su lechuza Rup, le ató la carta en la pata y la lechuza se fue volando por el cielo azul de la mañana.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Lily estaba en su cama con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. No había logrado dormir en toda la noche. Algunas veces se dormía y pasaban dos o tres horas hasta que aparecía el rostro de James en sus sueños y se despertaba sobresaltada. ¿Por qué él la perseguía? ¿Por qué sus ojos castaños no podían dejarla en paz? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

"¿¡Por qué?" se preguntó Lily en voz alta.

"¿PUEDES DEJAR DE HABLAR?" preguntó una voz al otro lado de la pared "¡ALGUNOS INTENTAMOS DORMIR EN ESTA CASA!"  
(na/ si preguntan, fue Petunia xD)

Lily se paró de la cama y se puso su bata de dormir rosada; fue a su ventana y se puso a mirar el cielo azul, que se empezaba a hacer más claro conforme el sol empezaba a salir. Esta mañana era tan tranquila... tan silenciosa... tan... ¿¡castaña? ¿Por qué había algo castaño en el cielo?

Cuando Lily pudo abrir un poco más sus ojos, vio que la misma lechuza castaña que le había entregado la carta de su admirador secreto venía hacia ella. Lily estiró su mano y la lechuza se posó en ella. Lily se adentró a su habitación y despegó, con un poco de impaciencia, la carta de la pata de la lechuza. Vio la rosa y susurró un "que tierno" ligeramente. La pelirroja empezó a leer la carta en voz baja. Al terminar, la primera sonrisa del día se dibujó en sus labios.

Fue a su escritorio, sacó un pedazo de pergamino y empezó a escribir su respuesta:

_'Querido Anónimo_ (na/al final como que tuvo que acostumbrarse xD):

_Lo único que te puedo decir de mi forma de ser es que soy, sin presumir, inteligente, amable con algunos y agresiva para los que no me conocen. Me gusta mucho los pasteles de calabaza, las cervezas de mantequilla y las hamburguesas (comida muggle, si preguntas); y la verdad es que siento un poco de nerviosismo, pero al mismo tiempo, alegría cuando hablo con una persona que no conozco pero que al mismo tiempo siento, raramente, que he conversado con él antes… Extraño ¿no?_

Lily'  
  
Encerró la respuesta en el sobre y la dejó en su escritorio. Notó que la lechuza había tomado un largo viaje, así que la dejó descansar un poco. Hablando de descansar, a Lily le empezó a entrar sueño y se fue a su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente y sin ningún sueño que la perturbara.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Eran las 2:45 p.m. Lily estaba profundamente dormida cuando:

¡DESPIERTA!

Lily se despertó con un sobresalto y lo primero que miró fue a su hermana Petunia que, por cierto, tenía unos rollos de bucles espantosos en su cabeza.

"¿¡Por qué me despertaste?" preguntó una Lily sumamente enfadada.

"Primero: me encanta hacerte enojar" rió Petunia con una gran sonrisa en su demacrado rostro "Segundo: papá dice que tienes que ir a no se donde para unas clases de no se que cosa"

Entonces Lily lo recordó... ¡Era sábado! ¡Tenía que ir al ministerio para las clases de apariciones! ¡¿Cómo pudo habérsele olvidado!

"Petunia, dile a papá que bajo en un momento" dijo Lily levantándose de la cama de un tirón.

"No soy tu sirvienta" se quejó Petunia poniendo sus manos en las caderas "Hazlo tú"

En ese instante, Lily sacó su varita y apuntó a Petunia con ella.

"¿Q-qué vas a h-hacer con e-esa c-c-cosa?" tartamudeó Petunia sumamente asustada.

"Oh, nada" dijo Lily tranquilamente con una sonrisa malévola "Solo te voy a quitar la bata con un encantamiento, te lanzaré un conjuro para que te quedes quieta, te tomaré una fotografía, les sacaré copia y, finalmente, las pegaré por todo el vecindario" Lily vio triunfalmente que su hermana temblaba de pies a cabeza "Ahora, sé buena niña y dile a papá que bajaré en cinco minutos"

Petunia se fue de la habitación rápidamente sin quitar su mirada de la varita de Lily y se fue corriendo abajo.

Lily fue al baño, se cepilló los dientes y se cambió de ropa. Se puso una camisa amarilla manga larga, pantalones largos y negros y una túnica negra. Cuando bajó, vio a su papá en la sala leyendo el periódico.

"Perdón por levantarme tarde papá" dijo Lily apresurada.

"No te preocupes Lily" dijo el Sr Evans tranquilamente "Pero debo hablar contigo. ¿Cómo puedes amenazar a tu hermana con la varita?"

"¿Ah?" preguntó Lily confusa.

"Tu hermana me dijo que la amenazaste. ¿Lo hiciste?"

La pelirroja admitió frente a su madre, mientras pensaba en la mejor manera para hacerle pagar a petunia:

"Si. Lo hice"

"Eso es algo que poco se ve de ti Lily" dijo una voz detrás de Lily.

Lily se volteó, y miró que allí estaba (na/tambores por favor xD) Liza (na/ y seguro ustedes pensaban que era James!xD), con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

"¡Liza!" exclamó Lily confusa "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te iba a recoger hoy ¿te acuerdas?" dijo Liza con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Ah, si"

-- ...Flash back... --

Cuando las tres amigas se fueron después de la broma que le hizo Lily a James, Liza le preguntó a Lily.

"Amiga, ¿mañana iremos al ministerio para las clases juntas?"

"¡Claro!" dijo Lily emocionaba mientras ponía una voz exageradamente grave "Ahora somos grandes y podremos hacer lo que nosotras queramos."

"Bien. Iré a recogerte a tu casa" dijo Liza mientras reía.

"Liza; debemos irnos. Papá nos vino a buscar" dijo Sarah a su hermana al ver el auto de su padre torpemente estacionado (el padre de ella no sabía utilizar bien el auto).

"Bien. Adiós Lily" se despidió Liza de la pelirroja "Te veo mañana"

"Adiós"

-- ...Fin del flash back... --

"Se me había olvidado" dijo Lily algo avergonzada mientras se volteaba a su padre "Papá, ¿puedo ir con Liza al ministerio? Tal vez así te ahorre el viaje"

"Bien, ¿cómo irán?" preguntó el Sr. Evans mientras dejaba de leer el periódico (na/ y empezaba a actuar como todo buen padre xD)

"Por un traslador de aquí cerca" dijo Liza tranquilamente.

"¿Qué es un "trenzador"?" preguntó Petunia mientras se quitaba los rollos de la cabeza.

"Traslador petunia" dijo Lily con sorna "Es un transporte mágico para ir de un lugar a otro rápidamente, no un artefacto que te trenza el cabello"

Petunia le dirigió una mirada de odio a su hermana y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Al llegar a ella, lanzó un portazo tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la casa.

"Perdone a mi hija" se disculpó el señor Evans "Es algo… temperamental"

"Y celosa" complementó Lily en voz baja a Liza.

"Te escuché Lily"

"Bien Lillian, puedes ir a tu clase" dijo la madre de Lily con una sonrisa "¿Cuánto tardará?"

"Unas dos horas, más o menos, según mi madre" dijo Liza muy segura.

"Bien. Cuídense" dijo el padre de Lily con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Adiós" se despidieron las dos muchachas saliendo de la casa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Ya en la calle:

"Gracias por salvarme del castigo de papá" agradeció Lily a su amiga "Al parecer olvidó todo lo de Petunia cuando entraste."

"No hay de qué" dijo Liza halagada "Siempre tengo el instinto de sacar a las personas de un buen aprieto, excepto por Sarah"

"Hablando de Sarah, ¿donde está? ¿No vendrá?" preguntó Lily extrañada.

"Recuerda que ella está en quinto año. No podrá aparecerse hasta que tenga 17 años. Se quedó en casa, con papá" respondió Liza.

"Ahh si. Se me olvidó" dijo Lily un poco apenada de nuevo.

"Siempre se te olvida todo Lily"

Siguieron caminando hasta que cruzaron en una esquina y fueron a un callejón, Donde había una jarra rota encima de una basura.

"¿Ese es el traslador?" preguntó Lily mirando la jarra sucia con un poco de asco.

"Si. También le reclamé a mamá la primera vez que lo ví" dijo Liza negando con la cabeza "pero es el único traslador para ir a la entrada del ministerio"

"Bien" dijo Lily resignada mientras iba con su amiga hacia la jarra "A la cuenta de tres."

"Uno..." contó Liza.

"Dos..." contó Lily sintiéndose nerviosa.

"¡Tres!" exclamaron las dos juntas mientras tocaban la jarra.

De repente, Lily notó una fuerte sacudida en su estómago y el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies, pero seguía teniendo una mano pegada a la jarra; chocó contra Liza varias veces mientras salían despedidas a toda velocidad hacia delante, en un torbellino de colores y una fuerte ráfaga de viento, arrastradas por la jarra... hasta que tocaron bruscamente el suelo con los pies; la jarra cayó al suelo. Lily estaba totalmente despeinada y Liza tenía la túnica mal puesta. Cuando las dos recobraron la respiración, Lily dijo (arreglándose el cabello):

"Definitivamente el traslador no es mi medio de transporte favorito"

"El mío tampoco" dijo Liza poniéndose bien la túnica "Lo bueno es que llegamos"

Lily miró alrededor y vio que estaban en otro callejón totalmente diferente, donde el sol podía brillar un poco más que de costumbre.

"Vamos" dijo Liza jalando a Lily de la mano.

"¿A donde?" preguntó Lily corriendo.

"Ya verás"

Liza se llevó a Lily a una cabina telefónica vieja, muy vieja. Era roja y le faltaban varios cristales. Lily no podía entender que demonios significaba aquello, así que preguntó:

"¿Aquí es?"

"Sip. Aquí es" dijo Liza.

"¿Pero como...?" empezó a preguntar Lily pero Liza la interrumpió:

"Ya verás. Ahora entremos"

Las dos amigas entraron a la pequeña cabina y Liza tomó el auricular.

"¿Estás segura de que eso funciona?" preguntó Lily.

"Confía en mí" dijo Liza guiñando un ojo.

Levantó el auricular por encima de su cabeza y empezó a marcar en el disco del teléfono:

"Seis" marcó el número "dos... cuatro... cuatro... dos..."

Después de marcar los números, una gélida voz femenina sonó por toda la cabina y dijo:

"Bienvenidos al ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y la razón de su visita"

"Somos Liza Weader y Lily Evans. Venimos por las clases de apariciones" dijo Liza con voz clara y fuerte

Lily estaba detrás de ella con la boca abierta al ver lo que sucedía.

"Gracias" dijo la gélida voz femenina "Visitante, tome su identificación y póngaselo en un lugar visible de su túnica, por favor"

En la rampa metálica, de donde normalmente deberían salir las monedas devueltas, apareció una identificación cuadrada de plata que decía:

_Lily Evans  
Clases de apariciones  
_

"Toma amiga" dijo Liza dándole la identificación a Lily "Colócatela en la túnica"

"G-g-gracias" dijo Lily un poco asustada por lo que estaba pasando (na/ y creyó que lo había visto todo u.u).

"Visitante, tendrá que someterse a un cacheo y entregar su varita mágica en el mostrador de seguridad, al final del Atrio"

El suelo de la cabina se estremeció y empezó a hundirse poco a poco. La cabina quedó totalmente oscura y lo único que Lily podía oír era el chirrido que emitía cada vez que bajaba. La chica estaba muy asustada, así que cerró los ojos. Cuando pasó un minuto, el suelo paró de hundirse y la gélida voz femenina dijo:

"El ministerio de magia les desea un buen día"

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos" dijo Liza sonriente.

Lily abrió sus ojos y se quedó boquiabierta al ver un espléndido vestíbulo largo con el suelo de madera oscura y el techo de azul eléctrico, con las paredes de madera pulida y oscura y llenas de chimeneas doradas en donde salía de ellas uno que otro mago o bruja ('red flu, supongo' pensó Lily.). En el centro del vestíbulo había una fuente con cinco estatuas: una de un hombre, otra de una bruja, y las demás eran de un duende, un elfo doméstico y un centauro. En la fuente, decía:

_'TODO LO RECAUDADO POR LA FUENTE DE LOS HERMANOS MÁGICOS, SERÁ DESTINADO AL HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MÁGICAS'  
_

"¿En verdad donan eso al hospital o se lo quedan los del ministerio?" preguntó Lily a Liza intrigada.

"Se lo he preguntado varias a veces a mamá" respondió Liza "Nunca me lo ha dicho, pero creo que el ministerio se lo roba"

"Eso creo yo también" murmuró Lily.

"Vamos al mostrador de seguridad" dijo Liza apresurando un poco el paso "Te tienen que hacer el cacheo"

"¿Por qué a ti no te cachean?" preguntó Lily indignada.

"Lily, Lily, Lily" murmuró negando con la cabeza "Creo que deberías ir a San mungo para que te revisen esa cabezota" bromeó Liza "Soy la hija de la directora del departamento de accidentes y catástrofes en el mundo de la magia. He venido acá un millón de veces. No creo que después de eso me tomen por visitante y me hagan un cacheo"

"Ya entendí" dijo Lily con fastidio "Odio que te pongas así conmigo. Me haces sentir como una muggle"

Las dos amigas fueron al mostrador de seguridad, al final del atrio, y una bruja, que mezclaba un aspecto de fastidio y aburrimiento, dijo:

"Bienvenidos al cacheo de visitantes. Mi nombre es Stefanie Watson. ¿Me permites tu varita?"

Lily le entregó su varita a la muchacha y esta la revisó:

"Treinta centímetros, madera de sauce, cabello de unicornio, siete años en uso ¿no?" preguntó la bruja.

"Bueno, en verdad son veintinueve centímetros" corrigió Lily.

"Da igual. Tómala" dijo la muchacha entregándole la varita un poco brusca "Ahora acércate"

Lily se acercó y la muchacha le pasó un instrumento por delante y por detrás recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Después de eso, la muchacha dijo con su voz de aburrimiento:

"No tienes nada. Puedes irte"

Lily y Liza se fueron y la pelirroja no pudo evitar preguntarle a su amiga:

"¿Esa BRUJA es igual así de siempre?"

"Sip. Nunca le llama la atención nada. No quiero ni imaginarme como serán sus hijos" dijo Liza con un estremecimiento.

Las dos amigas fueron por el largo corredor y Lily preguntó:

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Debemos ir al descensor" dijo Liza como si esa fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Lily no quiso preguntar al respecto.

(na/ porque el 'ascensor' del ministerio de magia va para abajo en vez de para arriba xD!)

Las dos se pararon con un grupo y se montaron en el primer descensor que vino. Lily se quedó apretujada entre muchos magos y brujas. El descensor empezó a bajar y, luego, se detuvo, mientras la misma gélida voz femenina que Lily había escuchado en la cabina telefónica empezó a decir:

"Séptima planta: Departamento de Deportes y juegos mágicos"

Se abrieron las puertas del descensor y muchas personas empezaron a salir (en ese momento, Lily se pudo sentir más cómoda). Luego, las puertas se cerraron de nuevo y empezó a bajar. Después de un momento, volvió a detenerse y la gélida voz femenina volvió a decir:

"Sexta planta: Departamento de transporte mágicos"

"Aquí es Lily" dijo Liza jalando a su amiga y saliendo del ascensor.

Pronto, las dos se encontraron en otro vestíbulo largo (aunque no tanto como el otro) y las paredes estaban llenos de puertas. A lo lejos, Lily notó que había una muchedumbre llena de estudiantes que había reconocido en el acto. Muchos eran de Hogwarts.

"¡Hola Lily!" saludó una voz femenina.

Lily vio al frente y se topó con una chica de su misma edad. Ella tenía ojos castaños, cabello de color ébano oscuro y piel blanca como la nieve. Lily la reconoció; ella pertenecía a Hufflepuff. Se llamaba Nataly Gresham. Era una buena amiga de Lily.

Hace unos años, ellas se odiaban la una con la otra. En ese tiempo, Nataly era una 'suelta lengua' de lo peor. No podía guardar ni un secreto. Una vez, Lily tubo la grandísima equivocación de contarle a ella que James le parecía guapo, y ella lo tomó como un "amo a James Potter con toda mi alma". Nataly amenazó muchas veces a Lily con contarle todo a James pero, como se dijo, eso había sido hace muchos años. Nataly había cambiado y, con el tiempo (y para la suerte de Lily), olvidó todo:

"¡Hola Nataly!" saludó Lily "¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?"

"Bien. No puedo quejarme" dijo Nataly alegremente y luego, cambió su cara de felicidad a odio cuando vio a Liza "Hola Weader"

"Hola Gresham" dijo Liza con poco ánimo.

La historia de Natalie con Liza era muy diferente. Ellas dos se odiaban y aún seguían odiándose a muerte. Hace unos años atrás, en tercer año, Liza obtenía muy malas calificaciones en clase (mínimo una I de Insatisfactorio). Natalie, por supuesto, sabía de esto, así que contó todo a los padres de Liza en una carta anónima. Al día siguiente, los padres de Liza le mandaron a su hija un vociferador que estalló como bomba en el gran comedor e hizo que Liza quedara en ridículo con todo el mundo. La chica se enteró de que Natalie le había hecho esto, así que le jugó una mala broma en la clase de pociones, haciendo que su caldero explotara con toda la poción en su cara. Desde ese día, no habían cambiado.

"Hola Lily"

Lily volteó y vio a un chico muy guapo, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio. Era Amos Diggory"

"Hola Amos" saludó Lily con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Natalie desvió su mirada de odio de Liza y miró sonrojada a Diggory. Lily se dio cuenta de esto y con una amplia sonrisa en sus adentros pensó:

'le gusta'

Así que preguntó, un poco inocente, a Diggory:

"¿Conoces a Natalie?"

"Pues… un poco" dijo Diggory "te he visto un par de veces. Mucho gusto" dijo él estrechando su mano "soy Amos Diggory"

"Y-yo soy Natalie Gresham" dijo Natalie tímidamente.

"Me gusta mucho ese nombre" dijo Amos mirándole a los ojos y mostrando unos brillantes y blancos dientes.

"¿E-En serio?" tartamudeó ella.

"Si. Es muy lindo"

"Ah" murmuró ella muy tímidamente "Bueno… eeehh… Debo irme… A-adiós"

Natalie se fue corriendo para contarle todo a sus amigas y Amos le preguntó a Lily y a Liza (principalmente a Lily):

"¿Vienen por las clases de apariciones?"

"Si" respondieron Lily y Liza.

"¿Tienes pareja Lily?" preguntó Amos un poco ruborizado.

"No; es que… no sabía" dijo Lily algo desorientada.

"¿Quieres ir conmigo?" preguntó éste ruborizándose aún mas.

"Bueno, yo..." empezó a decir Lily pero alguien la interrumpió:

"¡Eso nunca Diggory!"

Lily se volteó. Ahí estaba James Potter, con sus amigos detrás (Peter había regresado de sus vacaciones).

"¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí?" exclamó Lily horrorizada.

"Tengo clases contigo Evans" respondió James sin quitar los ojos de Diggory "pero no permitiré que seas pareja de este idiota"

"¿¡A quién le llamas imbécil Potter?" exclamó Diggory enfadándose.

"¡¡A ti imbécil!" gritó James lanzándose a Diggory.

Los dos se abalanzaron el uno al otro y se cayeron a golpes. James le dio un puñetazo en el ojo a Diggory y Diggory le dio un golpe en la nariz a James, haciendo que esta sangrara gravemente. Muchos alumnos veían la pelea y los alentaban:

"¡Diggory! ¡Diggory!" gritaban los de Ravenclaw.

"¡Potter! ¡Potter!" gritaban los merodeadores y los de Gryffindor.

Lily se sentía muy mal en ese momento. Esa pelea había sido por su culpa. Tenía que detenerla.

"¡Black! ¡Remus! ¡Petegrew!" gritaba Lily a los merodeadores "¡Tienen que detener esto!"

"¡No!" exclamó Sirius sin quitar la vista a la pelea donde, en ese momento, James le estaba dando mil golpes al estómago de Diggory "¡Esto es mejor que escuchar a Mcgonnagall!" 

Lily, poniéndose furiosa, agarró a Sirius del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia ella, haciendo que éstos se quedaran cara a cara (na/ no vayan a pensar una cosa del otro mundo señores xD). Remus y Peter se habían quedado petrificados al ver a Lily y a Sirius de esa manera. La pelirroja, perdiendo su paciencia, le gritó a Sirius:

"¡O detienes esto o juro que te lanzo un maleficio!" ¿¡Me has entendido Sirius Black?

"S-s-s-s-si" tartamudeó Sirius muy asustado.

Lily lo dejó de agarrar y Sirius, aún un poco asustado, sacó su varita, apuntó a James y a Diggory con ella y exclamó:

"¡Petrificus totalus!"

En ese momento, James y Diggory se habían quedado tan quietos como estatuas y Remus exclamó a todos los alumnos que habían visto la pelea:

"¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡No hay nada que ver!"

Todos los alumnos, un poco desilusionados, se fueron y Remus preguntó a su amigo:

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos con estos dos?"

"Llévenlos por salones separados. No querrán que, cuando despierten, se vean uno al otro y empiecen otra pelea" dijo Lily viendo a las dos "estatuas humanas". "¡Yo quería ver como acababa la pelea!" se quejó Sirius. Lily le miró con una mirada que decía 'te voy a matar…', cosa que hizo que Sirius tragara saliva y dijese nervioso: "Pero todo por mi pelirroja favorita" "Bien" suspiró Lily "Nos vemos luego" así se fue ella.

"Bueno. Carguemos estas dos estatuas" dijo Sirius normalmente al ver que la pelirroja se fue.

Sirius, como era fuerte, agarró a James y lo puso en su espalda y Remus y Peter agarraron entre los dos a Diggory. Al Ravenclaw los llevaron con sus amigos. A James lo llevaron al salón de clases de aparición.

"Vaya pelea" dijo Liza a su amiga.

"Si. Creí que nunca acabaría" dijo Lily sentándose en una silla cercana y empezó a sollozar.

"Lily ¿Por qué estás llorando?" preguntó Liza sentándose al lado de Lily y mirándole preocupada.

"No lo sé" dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos "¡Es que son unos tontos!" exclamó "y yo aún mas"

"No eres tonta Lily. ¿Lloras porque por ti, Diggory y Potter hicieron esta pelea?"

Lily asimiló la pregunta y gimió:

"Esos dos pudieron quedar gravemente heridos por mi culpa"

"Tal vez si Lily, pero, si lo ves de otra manera, esta fue una prueba para James. Él hizo esta pelea porque te ama" Lily no quería escuchar eso. Ya tenía suficiente como para sentirse mas culpable de lo que estaba. Liza se dio cuenta de ello, pero continuó: "Él te ama bastante y tu lo sabes. ¿Qué otras pruebas quieres de él?" preguntó Liza.

La chica se puso a meditar eso. Potter la amaba, o eso pensaba, pero ella no le correspondía a nada. ¿Por qué no podía amar a Potter? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía, aunque sea, admitirlo?

"Piensa en ello Lily" dijo Liza levantándose de la silla "Ahora, ve al baño a lavarte la cara. Cómo dice mi mamá: '¡No me gustan ver lloronas en esta casa!' terminó imitando la voz de su madre.

Lily se rió de ese comentario, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y preguntó en un murmullo:

"¿Donde queda el baño?"

"Vamos. Yo te guío" dijo Lily tomando a su amiga de la mano y llevándola al baño del ministerio.

Liza, para Lily, era una amiga que jamás olvidaría en el mundo. Recordó el día en que la conoció como si hubiese sido ayer.

-- ...Flash back... -- 

Después de que James se había ido del vagón de Lily (na/ el primer flash back que hice), Lily se quedó totalmente sola. No le gustaba ese silencio. Quería tener a alguien con quien conversar.

'Ojalá alguien estuviera aquí conmigo' pensó suspirando.

En ese momento, un ruido causó que Lily saliera de sus pensamientos. La pequeña de once años se levantó de su puesto y salió de su vagón. Lily miró alrededor y vio que, allí cerca, había una niña (calculó Lily que era de su misma edad) de cabello largo hasta los hombros. La niña estaba agachada recogiendo sus cosas, que se habían caído al suelo.

"¿Te ayudo?" preguntó Lily amablemente. La niña levantó la vista de sus cosas esparcidas para ver a Lily, enseñando así unos ojos verde azules muy brillantes.

"Si, por favor" dijo la niña amablemente.

Lily se acercó a ella y le ayudó a recoger sus cosas. Al terminar, los guardó en el bolso de ella y la niña se lo agradeció:

"Gracias. Creo que sin ti no hubiera acabado nunca"

"De nada. Me gusta ayudar" dijo la pequeña Lily.

Las dos se levantaron del suelo y la niña dijo:

"Me olvidé presentarme. Soy Liza Weader"

"Yo soy Lily Evans" se presentó Lily.

"Mucho gusto Lily" dijo Liza sonriendo "¿Vas en primer año?"

"Si" dijo Lily entusiasmada "¿Tu también?"

"Si" dijo Liza con una amplia sonrisa "Espero que sea un buen año"

"Yo también" dijo Lily.

"Si. Bueno, debo irme. Debo ver si en ese último vagón hay alguien que me pueda dar espacio para sentarme" dijo Liza poniéndose el bolso en el hombro.

"No creo que haya espacio en ese último vagón" dijo Lily, acordándose de James y sus amigos "Un chico y sus amigos lo ocupan"

"¡Oh rayos!" exclamó Liza molesta "¿Y ahora en donde quieren que me sienta? ¿En el suelo?" bromeó.

"No, pero puedes sentarte conmigo, si quieres" dijo Lily un poco apenada "Estoy sola"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Liza sonriendo "¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres mi salvación!" exclamó dramáticamente.

Lily se rió ante este pequeño comentario y la condujo hasta su vagón. Las dos niñas se sentaron y Liza se puso en la ventana.

"¡Mira! ¡Allí están mis padres!" exclamó mirando la ventana.

Lily la miró también y vio a un mago de cabello negro y ojos azules con túnica verde azul, una bruja con vestido violeta de cabello rubio y ojos verde azules (muy parecidos a los de Liza) y, de su mano, había una niña, como de nueve años, rubia y de ojos azules, que tenía un gesto de curiosidad en su rostro.

"¿Quién es esa niña?" preguntó Lily curiosa.

"Mi hermana" dijo Liza sin darle importancia "Es muy molesta"

"¿En serio? Mi hermana también es muy fastidiosa"

"Te roban las cosas..."

"Te quitan tus juguetes..."

"Te acusan con tus padres cuando haces algo que no debes..."

"¡Y te molestan todo el tiempo!" exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo. 

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijeron, se pusieron a reír y siguieron hablando en todo el trayecto hasta Hogwarts. Desde ese momento, se convirtieron en grandes amigas.

-- ...Fin del flash back... -- 

Mientras Lily estaba en el baño con Liza, en el salón donde los alumnos iban a tener sus clases de apariciones, Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban colocando a James (qué aún estaba más quieto que una estatua) en el escritorio. 

"Sirius ¿Cuando va a regresar?" preguntó Peter preocupándose.

"Eso, mi querido Colagusano empezó a decir Sirius, será cuando te calles la boca y me dejes hacer la contramaldición"

Peter cerró la boca mientras Sirius sacaba la varita y, agitándola, decía la contra maldición del hechizo de petrificación. En ese instante, James se despertó dando puñetazos a alguien invisible

"¡Estúpido Diggory! ¡Lily es mía! ¡Sólo mía y de nadie más! ¡Nadie me la va a...!

"¡James!" gritaron los tres merodeadores.

En ese momento, James reaccionó y vio a sus amigos.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó James incrédulo y confundido al ver que no estaba en el vestíbulo "¿Donde está la comadreja de Diggory?"

"Bueno, te petrifiqué a ti y a Diggory, los llevamos a salones separados y... eso es" explicó Sirius con aire de aburrimiento.

"Ahh ya" murmuró James sentándose y luego gritó de dolor "¡Auch!"

Su nariz estaba sangrando rotundamente. El dolor era asombroso.

"Toma. Me lo dio una de las enfermeras del ministerio" dijo Remus dándole a James un papel que tenía una sustancia viscosa y amarilla "Es solución de Murlap. Te ayudará"

"Primero loco que ponerme eso en mi nariz" dijo James mirando el papel con asco.

"Bueno, si quieres que Lily te vea con una nariz tan grande y tan roja como la de una rata..." "¡Hey!" exclamó Peter indignado.

"¡Dáme aca!" exclamó James quitando el papel de las manos de Lupin y poniéndosela en la nariz. En eso, James sintió un alivio inmenso "Mucho mejor" dejó escapar.

"¿Gracias a quien te mejoraste?" preguntó Remus mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

"Gracias Remus" dijo James con algo de fastidio.

"No me conformo con un 'Gracias Remus' dijo Remus como un niño chiquito y egoísta que le decía por vigésima vez a su padre que le comprara un dulce "Debes decir: 'Oh gracias grandísimo Lunático Remus Lupin, sabio salvador de...'

"¡Ya!" exclamaron los tres merodeadores juntos.

Entonces Remus paró y los cuatro amigos empezaron a reír.

"Bueno, la clase va a comenzar dentro de un momento" dijo Remus mirando su reloj.

Mientras los alumnos llegaban al salón, los cuatro amigos se ponían a charlar y a bromear. Ya después de uno momento, todos los estudiantes estaban dentro. Lily y Liza habían regresado del baño y James se dio cuenta, así que se levantó de su puesto y fue directo hacia Lily. 

"Lily, yo..." empezó a decir pero Lily lo interrumpió.

"No Potter. No seré tu pareja" dijo Lily seriamente "Iré con Liza"

"No te quería preguntar eso" dijo James.

"Ah" murmuró Lily poniéndose un poco roja de la vergüenza "¿Entonces qué me querías decir?"

"Solo quería disculparme por la pelea entre Diggory y yo y también por lo de…" a James le costó un poco decir esto "... ejem... lo de... ayer... tu sabes..."

"Si Potter" dijo Lily con tono de fastidio "Ese asunto fue olvidado y enterrado en el pasado. Ahora, si me disculpas..."

Lily y Liza le pasaron de lado a James y se sentaron en dos mesas que había al frente de la pizarra. James regresó a su sitio y Remus le preguntó:

"¿Te disculpaste?"

"Si" dijo James tranquilamente soltando un suspiro.

"¿Disculparse por qué?" preguntó Peter confundido.

"¡Hay que ver que tu si eres tonto Colagusano!" dijo Sirius entornando los ojos mientras le daba a Peter un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza.

"¡Oye!" exclamó Peter tapándose la cabeza con las manos "¡Estaba de vacaciones en Escocia!"

"Ah verdad" se recordó Sirius "Perdón"

"¿De qué me perdí?" preguntó Peter confundido.

"Nada, solo te perdiste de dos cosas" dijo Lupin y empezó a explicar "Primero: James es el admirador secreto de Lily. Segundo: estuvo a punto de besar a Lily en el callejón Diagon ayer y, tercero, Sirius no cosigue agradarle a Liza"

"J aja… que gracioso" dijo Sirius con evidente sarcasmo.

"¿No dijiste que eran dos cosas?" preguntó Peter confundido y rascándose la nuca.

En ese momento, Sirius le dio otro coscorrón, un poco más fuerte, a Peter en la cabeza.

"¡Auch!" exclamó Peter llevándose las manos a la cabeza "¿Y ahora qué hice?"

"Ser idiota" dijeron los tres amigos juntos.

"Yo también les quiero muchachos" dijo el chico sarcásticamente.

"Oye Peter ¿Como fue eso de que fuiste a Escocia?" preguntó Remus extrañado.

"Si Peter" dijo James con el semblante serio "No nos dijiste nada"

"Ni siquiera una carta vía lechuza" opinó Sirius.

Todos miraban a Peter, exigiendo una respuesta. El chico se sentía como rata acorralada. ¿Qué iba a decir?

"Bueno... este... es que... fue un viaje inesperado y no tuve tiempo de escribir" dijo Peter nervioso.

"Ahh" dijeron James y Sirius y se pusieron a conversar, pero Remus no estaba muy seguro de aquella respuesta. Se estaba portando muy raro en esos dos últimos meses. ¿Qué ocultaría?

Pero Lupin se olvidó del tema. El profesor había llegado.

"Buenas tardes chicos" saludó el profesor mientras se adentraba a la sala "Hoy les enseñaré a aparecerse. Primero, deben saber que no es magia común y corriente con la que se puede jugar"

"Nuestros planes se arruinaron" le susurró James a Sirius.

"Aparecerse es magia sumamente avanzada y hay que ser un mago sumamente calificado para poder utilizarla" dijo el profesor.

"Lo siento Colagusano" le murmuró Sirius a Peter "No podrás hacer esto"

James se tuvo que meter el puño en la boca para no soltar una carcajada, Remus lo miró con gesto reprobatorio y Peter simplemente se puso así mas nervioso de lo que estaba.

"Muchos magos experimentados han hecho esto incorrectamente y se han incindiado"

"¿Qué es incindiarse?" preguntó una chica rubia con gesto curioso.

"Dejar la mitad del cuerpo atrás" dijo el profesor con un deje de lástima en la voz.

Todos hicieron muecas de dolor mientras que algunos exclamaron: fenomenal (cortesía de James y sus amigos)

"Bueno, en este día, me ocuparé de que cada uno de ustedes practiquen esto y puedan pasar el examen de mañana para obtener la licencia" dijo el profesor gravemente "Bien, lo primero que hay que hacer es imaginar el lugar donde aparecerás. Luego, se dirá en la mente 'aparecio'

'Esto es tan fácil' decía James en su cabeza '¿Qué hay de difícil?'

"Sé lo que están pensando" dijo el profesor "Esto es tan fácil. ¿Qué hay de difícil?"

'¿¡Cómo lo supo?" se preguntó James sorprendido.

"Aparecerse puede parecer fácil, pero se va tornando más difícil dependiendo del lugar en donde quieras aparecer. Una vez me pasó que quería ir a Hogsmeade para tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla y me aparecí, pero en la mitad del trayecto, dejé de imaginarme el lugar cuando ví a un camello y me aparecí en el desierto del Sahara.

Todos soltaron una carcajada al oír la historia.

"Si. No me fue bien que digamos" dijo el profesor mientras su rostro formaba una mueca de dolor "así que esto necesita de concentración mental. ¿Quiénes quieren ser las primeras dos personas en intentarlo?"

Todo se quedó en silencio.

"¿Alguien?"

Entonces James levantó la mano.

"Yo, James Potter, y Sirius Black queremos hacerlo"

"¿Quién dijo que yo quiero hacerlo?" murmuró Sirius quedándose sentado y de brazos cruzados.

Eso hizo que Liza soltara una pequeña risita; el profesor se dio cuenta y le preguntó:

"Bien señorita..."

"Weader" dijo Liza esperando lo que venía a continuación.

"¿Weader?" preguntó el profesor asombrado "¿Eres hija de Cassandra Weader?"

"Si" dijo Liza orgullosa. Esto siempre daba resultado.

"Bien, si tienes tan buen humor ¿Por qué no hace la prueba de aparición con Potter?"

"De acuerdo" dijo ella levantándose sin mostrar ningún gesto de nerviosismo.

"Bien. Potter, ponte en una esquina. Señorita Weader en la otra esquina"

Ambos hicieron lo que les pidió el profesor y se pusieron en las esquinas del salón. Todas las chicas miraban a James y todos los chicos miraban a Liza (era una de las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts).

"Bien. Potter, te aparecerás donde está Weader. Weader, te aparecerás donde esta Potter"

Liza estaba concentrada en la esquina donde estaba James, pero James tenía los ojos clavados en donde estaba Lily. Lily sintió un peso encima y, al voltearse, se dio cuenta de que James la miraba. El chico solo le guiñó un ojo.

'Oh no' se dijo Lily en sus adentros 'no se atreverá... ¿O si?'

"Bien. A la cuenta de tres" dijo el profesor "Uno… dos… ¡Tres!"

Liza se apareció rápidamente donde estaba James. Pero James se apareció... nada más ni nada menos que al lado de Lily.

"¡¡¡POTTER!" gritó Lily al ver a James al lado de ella.

"Sorpresa sorpresa Evans" dijo James pasando el brazo por los hombros de Lily.

"Señor Potter, le dije que se apareciera en la esquina de la señorita Weader" dijo el profesor tranquilamente "No al lado de la señorita... eeemm…"

"Evans" dijo Lily tapándose la cara imaginándose que nadie la miraba.

"Exactamente" dijo el profesor.

"Lo siento Profesor" dijo James poniendo su mejor sonrisa "es que, cuando ví a esta bella dama, perdí la concentración"

En ese momento, James le dio un beso... en la mejilla (na/ no vayan a pensar que eran en los labios jejeje xD) a Lily. Además de que Lily se pusiera tan roja como un tomate y Liza pusiera una cara entre sorprendida y feliz (na/ una de las expresiones más graciosas de una amiga mía xD), todas las chicas del salón se pusieron sorprendidas y furiosas.

"Bien Potter. Al menos sabes como se hace" dijo el profesor sin darle mucha importancia al asunto "Ve a tu puesto"

James se levantó, pero antes de ir a su puesto, le guiñó un ojo a Lily. Liza se fue al lado de Lily y le susurró:

"¿Qué otras pruebas querías?"

Durante el resto de la clase, todos estuvieron practicando a aparecerse. Sirius quiso hacer lo mismo que James y aparecer al lado de Liza, pero en el último momento, vio el candelabro que estaba arriba de ella y se apareció colgado de él. Todos emitieron fuertes carcajadas al instante y, después de un rato de diversión, bajaron a Sirius. Remus lo hizo a la perfección en el primer intento y el profesor lo felicitó rotundamente (Deben aprender de él... lo hizo a la perfección... bla bla bla). Lily lo hizo bien también y, en cuanto a Peter, después de diez intentos y medio, logró aparecerse con ayuda.

"¡Bien chicos! Repasen el procedimiento en casa. Los veo mañana en el examen. Adiós" dijo el profesor alegremente y todo el mundo salió del salón.

Cuando James y sus amigos salieron del salón, Sirius le dijo a su amigo en un murmullo para que él solo escuchara:

"¡Hey James!" dijo Sirius "Mira a ese grupito de allá"

El grupo que Sirius había señalado cargaban túnicas verdes todos. Una chica que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sirius, avanzó directamente a él. Era del mismo tamaño que Sirius y tenía diecisiete años (o estaba a punto de cumplirlos). Era blanca y tenía el cabello largo y negro. Su belleza era muy notable, pero tenía reflejo de astucia y asco en los ojos. Su nombre era Bellatrix Black.

"Vaya vaya" dijo ella avanzando a Sirius maliciosamente "Pero si es mi primo. La oveja negra de la familia"

'Vaya vaya' repitió Sirius imitando la voz de Bellatrix 'Pero si es mi primo. La oveja negra de la familia'

"¿Te han dicho que te borraron del árbol genealógico?" dijo Bellatrix adoptando un gesto de burla en su rostro.

"No" dijo Sirius tranquilamente mientras se miraba las manos "Gracias por las buenas noticias. Preferiría ser pariente de un gigante que de una familia como la mía"

"Eres una deshonra" dijo Bellatrix escupiendo cada palabra "Veo que no has cambiado absolutamente nada. Sigues siendo el mismo muchacho que nunca se interesó en nuestros bienes y que ha tenido bondad de los hijos de muggles"

"Y sigo viendo que eres la misma niñita que no podía dormir sin su unicornio de peluche" dijo Sirius adoptando una sonrisa burlona "¿Cómo era que se llamaba Bella?... ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo. Se llamaba "rayito de esplendor". ¿Aún lo llevas en Durmstrang?

Remus y James tenían que ocultar su risa metiéndose el puño en la boca. Peter estaba muy nervioso, aunque intentaba ocultarlo detrás de una sonrisa.

"Cuidado Black" dijo una chica aproximándose al grupo "Te metes con mi hermana, te metes conmigo"

La chica era de diecinueve años. Era rubia y de ojos claros. Tenía el mismo aspecto de asco en sus ojos, tal y como Bellatrix, pero deslizaba cada palabra que nombraba, como si fuera una serpiente.

"Será un gusto meterme con las dos Narcissa" dijo Sirius mirándola con odio en sus ojos grises.

"Con razón mi tía no te aguantaba" dijo Narcissa mirándolo de arriba abajo "Eres todo un bufón. Nunca pudiste ser tan caballeroso como Regulus"

"No nombres al tonto de mi hermano" gruñó Sirius entre dientes.

"¿Tonto?" preguntó Narcissa burlonamente "Mi tía lo prefería y le sigue prefiriendo más a él que a ti"

"El si es un Black" dijo Bellatrix dándole la razón a su hermana.

"Si. Tan asqueroso como todos ustedes juntos" agregó Sirius en voz baja y con odio.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿En donde te fuiste a vivir después de que te escapaste primo?" preguntó Bellatrix burlonamente "¿Te fuiste a vivir a una cueva?"

"No. Se fue a vivir conmigo" dijo James seriamente mirando a las primas de Sirius con desprecio.

"Así es" dijo Sirius firmemente "pero pronto, mi tío Alphard me dará dinero para poder vivir solo. Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué estás aquí Narcissa?" preguntó Sirius aparentando estar extrañado, aunque en verdad estaba era burlándose "¿Acaso reprobaste apariciones y verás si puedes hacer la prueba de nuevo?"

"Vine para acompañar a mi hermana a su clase particular de apariciones" dijo Narcissa "No permitiré que tenga clase con esos Sangre Sucia"

"Al menos muchos de ellos son mejores personas que ustedes" dijo Sirius. James se acordó de Lily cuando Sirius dijo eso. 

"Eres un..." empezó a decir Narcisa, pero una voz detrás de ella la interrumpió.

"Narcisa, querida. ¿Este es tu primo? ¿Del que tanto me has hablado?" preguntó un chico aproximándose al grupo.

Era de tez blanca y rubio. Era de la misma edad de Narcissa y también arrastraba las palabras. Era Lucius Malfoy.

"Si Lucius" dijo Narcisa "Ese es mi primo"

"Así que este es Sirius Black" dijo Lucius "Narcisa me ha contado mucho de ti"

"Y por lo que huelo, no fueron buenos comentarios" dijo Sirius agresivamente.

"Eres tal y como tu prima te describió" dijo Lucius Malfoy mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Sirius, con rabia en sus ojos, empezaba a sacar su varita poco a poco, pero Lucius chasqueó la lengua y dijo tranquilamente:

"No puedes atacarme. Estamos en el ministerio de magia"

Sirius, con una mirada de odio hacia Lucius, metió su varita de nuevo en el bolsillo.

"Así que ustedes dos están saliendo" dijo Sirius tratando de tranquilizarse.

"Así es" dijo Narcisa con una mueca de orgullo.

'son el uno para el otro' pensaron Remus, Sirius y James con asco. En cambio, Peter solo pensaba nervioso 'espero que no me nombren, sino, me meteré en un buen lío'

"Estamos saliendo desde hace dos años" dijo Lucius con malicia "Si me disculpan, debo irme. Vámonos Narcissa"

"Bien" dijo Narcissa primero a su esposo y luego volviéndose a Sirius "Nos veremos otro día primo"

"De eso puedes estar seguro" dijo Bellatrix y los tres se fueron a reunirse con un chico que lo estaba esperando en la entrada de un salón.

"Vámonos" dijo Sirius. No quería estar un solo segundo más en ese lugar.

"Espera un momento" dijo Lupin fijando su vista en el chico. Tenía la nariz larga y ganchuda y su cabello era negro y grasoso "¿Ese no es Snape?"

James vio en el mismo punto donde estaba viendo Remus y, en efecto, era Severus Snape.

"¿Qué hace Snivellus con ellos?" preguntó James extrañado.

"Algo no me huele bien" dijo Remus reflexionando.

"¡Yo no fui!" exclamó Peter nervioso.

Los tres merodeadores lo miraron con asco y Sirius exclamó:

"¡Cochino! Lo que trató de decir Lunático es que algo anda mal aquí"

"Ah" dijo Peter poniéndose rojo de la pena.

"¿Qué hará Snivellus con mis primas y ese tal Lucius Malfoy?" preguntó Sirius extrañado.

"No lo sé, pero es raro ¿no?" dijo Remus.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó James.

"Que Snape siempre se la pasa solo, es decir, no tiene amigos y ahora está con ellos" dijo Remus tratando de sacar una conclusión.

"Bueno, pensemos en ello más tarde" dijo Sirius restando importancia "No quiero recordarme de las tontas de mis primas"

"¡Hey canuto! ¡Cuéntanos del peluche de Bellatrix!" dijo Peter para desviar la conversación.

Sirius les contó a sus amigos un montón de historias embarazosas de sus primas y su hermano y se fueron riendo del ministerio.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Lily, al llegar a su casa, lo primero que gritó en su almohada fue:

"¡¡COMO ODIO A ESE POTTER!"

En eso, escuchó un ulular de una lechuza y la chica levantó la mirada para posarla en… la lechuza castaña.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó confundida.

La lechuza la miró con cara extrañada, como diciendo: 'Ah no, nada, es solo que, por si no te has dado cuenta… ¡MI AMO NECESITA UNA RESPUESTA Y NO ME LA HAS ATADO A LA PATA! Solo eso… nada más'

"¡Oh dios! ¡Lo siento!" exclamó Lily al acordarse de la respuesta. Rápidamente fue a su escritorio y sacó la respuesta que ya tenía escrita. Luego la ató a la pata de la lechuza. "Puedes llevar la respuesta y… de veras, lo siento"

La lechuza pareció que guiñaba un ojo y luego se fue volando por la ventana. Lily la miró desaparecer en el horizonte mientras pensaba: ¿Por qué esa lechuza le recordaba tanto a alguien?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

James llegó a su casa y subió directamente a su habitación. Al entrar, recibió una grata sorpresa:

"¡Rup!"

La lechuza ululó mientras James caminaba rápidamente hacia ella, con intención de desatar la carta de su pata. Luego de esto, el chico acarició el plumaje de la lechuza y le dio un poco de agua.

"¿Mejor?" la lechuza ululó afirmatoriamente "Bien. Descansa amigo"

La lechuza rápidamente voló hasta su jaula en una esquina en el cuarto de James para descansar un poco. James, mientras tanto, leía la carta y una sonrisa se le dibujó al leer la parte de 'agresiva para los que no me conocen'. Al terminar de leer la carta, el chico suspiró y pensó en voz alta, mientras miraba por la ventana:

"Ya lo creo Lily. Ya lo creo"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Al día siguiente, fue el examen de apariciones. La prueba consistía en aparecerse en dos lugares. En Hogsmeade y en el caldero chorreante. Dos magos calificados iban a estar en cada lugar para determinar que los alumnos aparecían. Lily lo hizo a la perfección, al igual que Remus. Sirius lo hizo bien (esta vez no apareció guindado de un candelabro) y James lo hizo igualmente de bien. Liza, como en la clase, lo hizo bastante bien y de Peter (na/ no pregunten ¬¬)... ¡Lo logró! Al final del examen, cada uno obtuvo su licencia para aparecerse y se fueron. Liza iba a acompañar a Lily a su casa, y en el camino, se le ocurrió algo:

"Lily. ¿Qué tal si pasas el resto de la semana quedándote a dormir en mi casa?" preguntó Liza emocionada.

"No lo sé" dudó Lily "¿No seré una carga para tus padres?"

"Claro que no" dijo Liza poniendo cara de 'por favor' "Ellos te quieren como si fueras su tercera hija"

"Bueno…" pensó Lily "Está bien"

"¡Qué bien!" dijo Liza entusiasmada "¡Por fin podrás venir a ver mi casa!"

Era cierto. Liza había invitado a Lily a ir a su casa varias veces. Después de primer año, Liza invitó a Lily a pasar sus vacaciones con ella, pero Lily se tuvo que ir a Francia con su familia y no pudo ir. En tercer año, Liza la invitó de nuevo, pero en navidad, y justamente, en navidad, cumplía la abuela de Lily y no pudo ir. En cuarto... otra vez, pero en pascua, que la familia iba a ir a esquiar en Bulgaria, pero los papás de Lily consideraron que era muy peligroso que ella fuera a un país tan lejos y no se lo permitió.

Esta vez, Lily ya tenía diecisiete años, y sus padres decían que ya era mayor para hacer lo que quisiera. Y si no...

"¡Por favor!" exclamaba Lily de rodillas ante los pies de su padre.

"No Lily" decía el Sr. Evans una y otra vez.

"¡Por favor!" exclamó Lily "¡Haré lo que sea!"

"No" dijo el papá de ella de nuevo.

"¡¿Por qué no me dejas ir!" preguntó Lily poniéndose de pie.

"Porque ya has pasado demasiado tiempo con los Weader" dijo el Sr. Evans empezando a enfurecerse "Dejé que fueras con ellas al callejón Diagon y no conmigo, como todos los años. Dejé que fueras con tu amiga Liza al ministerio de magia SOLAS. No conmigo. ¿No podemos pasar lo que quedan de vacaciones en familia Lily?"

"¡Pero papá! Dijiste que ahora puedo ser independiente, que puedo hacer lo que quiera. Además, la pasamos en familia todos los veranos pasados y nos divertimos. Quiero divertirme lo que quedan de vacaciones con mis amigas. Los Weader me han invitado en ocasiones anteriores y no pude ir porque no me dejaron y lo entendí perfectamente. Esta vez quiero ver la casa de Liza y Sarah. Por favor papá. ¡Por favor!"

"¡Si papá!" gritaba Petunia desde arriba "¡Que se vaya de una vez!"

El Sr. Evans estaba reflexionando silenciosamente.

"Harold..." decía la Sra. Evans.

Después de cinco segundos de tensión...

"Está bien. Empaca tus cosas"

"¡GRACIAS PAPÁ!" exclamó Lily con alegría mientras se arrojaba sobre su padre y le daba mil besitos por la mejilla "¡Muchas gracias!" y se fue a su habitación.

El Sr. Evans se sentó en un sillón mirando hacia el techo. Su esposa se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

"No eres un mal padre. ¿Es eso lo que te estabas preguntando?"

"Si" dijo el sorprendido "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Llevo veinte años casada contigo" dijo la Sra. Evans con una dulce sonrisa "Te conozco demasiado"

"Eres la mejor" dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

"Debes entender Harold, que Lily está creciendo. Pronto saldrá de su colegio y empezará una carrera... una vida nueva. Tendrá que irse a vivir sola, casarse y tener hijos. No puedes tenerla a tu lado para siempre" explicó la señora Evans mientras era abrazada por su marido.

"Lo sé" dijo él mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa "pero pareciera que hubiera sido ayer cuando le di su primera comida o cuando me dijo por primera vez papá"

"El tiempo pasa Harold" dijo la Señora Evans sonriendo "Y los años también" 

"Si. Tienes razón" dijo el señor Evans sonriendo a su esposa y levantándose del sillón "Lily no habrá lanzado un hechizo para que el tiempo pase tan rápido ¿o si?" preguntó extrañado.

"No lo creo" dijo la Sra. Evans riendo por la ocurrencia de su marido.

Luego de un rato, el matrimonio se fue al piso de arriba a dormir.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

26 páginas en Word! Oo! Que… extraño. Tan rápido que fue crearlo y tan lento que fue corregirlo… vaya… Weno, ustedes saben lo que sigue. Solo dejen comentarios, sugerencias… ¡incluso insúlteme si algo anda mal! (bueno, pueden olvidar eso ¬¬), pero por favor, reviews! Gracias, y actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda.


	5. La Casa de los Weader

**¡¡¡¡Holaaaaa! Bueno, aquí vengo con otro cap n.n! Gracias, como siempre, por sus reviews! De verdad me hacen muy feliz con ellos y, claro, sería mas feliz con mas! Pero no soy tan vanidosa, jejeje. Me conformo con lo que tengo y seguro hay mas con un trabajo bien hecho n.n! bueno, primero, contesto:**

**Zara Potter-Black: ¡Hola! Jejje. Bueno, primero, gracias por pasarte de nuevo! Me alegra mucho (y se que lo estoy repitiendo de nuevo) que te guste el fic! Y siiiiiii! James es tan lindo, tan guapo, tan Mr. Mundo, tan… tan… ¡perfecto! Obligatoriamente así tenía que ponerlo en el fic! No merece menos! Jaja. Y bueno, contestando a tu pregunta, soy de Carabobo, Venezuela n.n! Bueno, cualquier cosa, preguntamela! Besos.. y gracias por el cumplido!**

**Mikodani: ¡Holaaaaa!xD! jeje, bueno, estamos de acuerdo en algo: ¡Odiamos a cho! Por mi que se muera, desaparezca o haga lo que quiera! Así nos deja en paz a Harry! Y siiii! James es tan… (perdon que lo repita de nuevo)… ¡Tan dulce! ¡Tan cariñoso! ¡Tan amable! ¡Tan! ¡Tan!... bueno, ya me callo ¬¬ pero sabes a lo que me refiero! n.n! deberían existir mas personas que sean como él! Y como Sirius tambien! Él es tan tan tan tan tan como James! n.n! jeje, y bueno, no puse el espejo en esta parte porque no me parecía necesario, y creo que no aparecerá por un tiempo u.u, pero ya verás que pronto lo verás de nuevo! Y siiiii… esa rata… arrrrg! Yo también la odiooooo! Es tan estresante! Jajaja, con mucho gusto la haré sufrir, aunque veré en que oportunidad que no se ¿? Pero veré como le hago sufrir! Y a Quejicus también 'xD' jaja, seguiré tu consejo del yami! Jeje, bueno, nos leemos! Por cierto, de donde eres? Jeje, bueno, un beso y bye!n.n!**

**Aquí va el cap! Bueno, este es algo mas de puro Sarah, Liza y Lily. James y los demás merodeadores no aparecen tanto u.u…. bueno bueno ¬¬… los merodeadores no aparecen! Bueno, James si, un poco… jeje.. bueno, todo es cuestión de leer Si? Jaja, bueno, aquí irá:**

La Casa de los Weader

A las tres de la mañana, en otro lugar, un chico (na/ ya saben quien es xD) no podía dormir. Estaba ocupado pensando en cierta pelirroja en ese momento.

"Lily" decía imaginándose a la pelirroja en su mente, leyendo un libro, con varios mechones cayéndole por el rostro; con esa carita angelical que le caracterizaba…

Y Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea. Hizo más notable a Lily en su mente y se dijo en la mente 'apareo'.

En ese instante, James sintió algunas ráfagas de viento chocando contra su rostro mientras se movía a gran velocidad entre trazos de colores, y entonces… apareció mágicamente en, lo que era, la habitación de Lily. James vio alrededor hasta posarse en la cama, en donde estaba Lily, durmiendo. James sonrió abiertamente mientras caminaba hacia ella y se sentaba junto a su cama.

"Lily… te ves tan hermosa dormida…" decía James mientras le acariciaba la mejilla "Pareces todo un ángel" susurró mientras le seguía acariciando.

Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla… Tantas ganas de besarla... y entonces…

No pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo y le dio un beso... en la mejilla (na/ Hey! Cabecitas locas! En que andaban pensando? xD aún no es el momento!)

Lily se movió y James se paró de la cama rápidamente, como si un resorte le hubiese impulsado. En ese momento, Lily abrió los ojos y vio algo o alguien. La pelirroja se sentó en su cama y se restregó los ojos con los nudillos de las manos. Luego volvió a mirar, pero ya no había nadie… o tal vez nunca hubo nadie en esa habitación además de ella.

'Que extraño… había sido tan real' pensó la pelirroja mientras volvía a mirar de nuevo, con resultados nulos, y se volvía a acostar en su cama

"¿En realidad había sido un sueño?" Se preguntaba Lily mientras cerraba los ojos.

No hubo tiempo para una respuesta, ya que al instante Lily volvió a dormirse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente, Lily ya tenía todo listo y no podía esperar irse a casa de Liza y Sarah.

"Mamá, ya estoy lista" dijo Lily entusiasmada mientras bajaba las escaleras con su baúl.

"Espera cariño, déjame ayudarte con eso" dijo el Sr. Evans mientras dejaba su café en la mesa e iba hacia las escaleras para bajar el baúl por su hija.

"Gracias papá" agradeció Lily rotundamente. La verdad es que ese baúl ya le causaba problemas a su espalda.

"Bien Lily. ¿Cómo irás a la casa de los Weader?" preguntó la Sra. Evans con dulzura mientras El Sr. Evans terminaba de bajar las escaleras con el baúl.

En ese momento, Lily paró de bajar las escaleras quedando como una estatua y sintiendo como su mundo se venía abajo... ¡¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado como iba a ir a casa de su amiga! ¡Ahora SI estaba perdida! (na/ vaya que Lily es distraída ¬¬º)

"Lilian Evans. ¿No sabes como irás a casa de tus amigas?"preguntó el padre frunciendo el ceño mientras ponía el baúl en el suelo. Conocía bastante bien a Lily como para saber que ella se había distraído.

Lily estaba a punto de contestar un apagado 'No' cuando una lechuza dorada apareció por la ventana de la sala.

"Es la lechuza de Sarah" dijo Lily mientras bajaba las escaleras e iba hacia la ventana de la sala. Al instante, la chica se dio cuenta de que en su pata llevaba una fotografía. Lily la despegó cuidadosamente y vio que era de una casa muy… grande; casi una mansión. Se fijó por detrás de la fotografía y en ésta había un texto. Decía:

_'Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que se te olvidó como ir a mi casa. Bien, la fotografía es de mi casa. Memorízala en la mente y aparécete. ¡Te espero!_

Liza'

Lily fijó su mirada al techo y, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo abiertamente, murmuró un pequeño 'gracias'. Luego se volteó a sus padres y dijo alegremente:

"Si. Solo me apareceré allá con mis cosas"

"Muy bien hija" dijo su mamá mientras abrazaba dulcemente a Lily "Cuídate"

"Lo haré mamá" dijo Lily abrazando a su madre también.

Cuando las dos se dejaron de abrazar, el Sr. Evans dijo con una sonrisa:

"Que te vaya bien hija"

"No te preocupes papá" dijo ella mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su padre y este respondía divertido "Lo haré"

Lily se separó de sus padres y agarró su baúl mientras se despedía.

"Adiós. Los extrañaré"

"Nosotros también hija" dijo el Sr. Evans mientras abrazaba a su esposa y le susurraba "Ya no nos necesita"

Después de unos segundos, Lily miró la fotografía y visualizó la imagen en su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos, siguió visualizando la imagen y dijo en su mente: 'apareo'.

Lily desapareció de casa instantáneamente y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados durante todo el trayecto, con la imagen de la casa de Liza y Sarah en su mente. Después de varios minutos (en los que, verdaderamente, Lily ya se estaba fastidiando), la chica sintió los pies en la tierra y supo que había llegado. Abrió sus ojos y se quedó boquiabierta con lo que vio:

Una casa de color arena, de cuatro pisos, llena de ventanas de cristal y una piscina en la parte de atrás, totalmente parecida a la casa que aparecía en la fotografía.

"Wow" pensó Lily en voz alta con total sorpresa.

"¡Lily!"

Lily quitó la vista de la casa y vio a su amiga en la puerta. Llevaba en ese momento una túnica verde azul y el cabello totalmente recogido en un moño, dejando caer algunos cabellos lisos en su hombro.

"¡Liza!"

Lily fue hasta su amiga y la abrazó. Al separarse se rieron y Liza le preguntó a Lily:

"¿Te gusta mi casa?"

"Es hermosa… ¡y también muy grande!" exclamó Lily observando la casa una vez más. Luego agregó en tono de broma poniendo sus manos en la cadera "Nunca me dijiste que tu y Sarah eran millonarias"

"Es porque no lo somos" dijo Liza con una sonrisa en su rostro "Pagan muy bien a papá en San Mungo y, además, la casa fue regalo del ministerio a mamá"

"Sorprendente" dijo Lily mirando la casa de nuevo.

"Bueno ¿Qué esperas?" preguntó Liza esta vez poniendo sus manos en la cadera "¡Entremos!"

"Bien, pero déjame recoger mis cosas" dijo Lily con el ademán de ir hasta su baúl.

"No no no no no" negó Liza agarrando a Lily por el hombro para que dejase de caminar "Deja que de eso se encargue Gigi"

"¿Quién es Gigi?" preguntó Lily confusa.

"La elfina doméstica" dijo Liza encogiéndose de hombros "¡Gigi!"

De la puerta apareció una elfina doméstica. No estaba vestida con trapos sucios, como normalmente Lily había visto en fotografías de libros de la biblioteca, sino con un vestidito lavanda que le llegaba hasta sus huesudas rodillas. Le llegaba hasta la cintura a Liza. Tenía ojos tan grandes como una pelota de tenis y orejas como de murciélago.

"¿Si ama?" preguntó la elfina doméstica con la voz más aguda que Lily había escuchado en su vida mientras le hacía una reverencia a Liza.

"Lleva las cosas de Lily a su habitación" dijo Liza dulcemente.

"Si ama" dijo la elfina yendo hacia las cosas de Lily.

"Otra cosa Gigi" dijo Liza.

"¿Si ama?" preguntó la elfina doméstica volviéndose a Liza.

"Llámame Liza" dijo Liza con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

"Si señorita Liza" dijo la elfina cargando las cosas de Lily (na/ levitándolas, claro, como levitó Dobby el pastel en la segunda película de HP xD)

La elfina entró a la casa y Liza y Lily la siguieron. Si Lily quedó sorprendida con la parte exterior de la casa, se quedó ultra-mega-requete-sorprendida al ver el interior:

El piso era tan pulido y brillante que se podía ver el rostro de Lily en el suelo. La sala era grande y espaciosa, con un candelabro en el techo y una chimenea de piedras de zafiro en frente. A la derecha, había un comedor de madera en el que se podían sentar cómodamente doce personas y la cocina era del doble de tamaño que la cocina de Lily.

"Sorprendida ¿verdad?" preguntó una voz femenina en el pie de las escaleras.

Lily reconoció al instante la voz de la chica. Era Sarah, que en ese momento vestía unos vaqueros azules y una camisa manga larga y blanca.

"Bastante" dijo Lily mientras le echaba otro vistazo a la casa "Jamás había visto una casa tan grande como ésta"

"Lo sabemos" dijeron las hermanas Weader al mismo tiempo. Sarah bajó de las escaleras rápidamente.

"Sarah… ¿Y esa ropa?" preguntó Liza mientras veía que su hermana iba vestida a lo muggle.

"Me gusta la ropa muggle" dijo Sarah mientras se daba una vuelta "¿Te gusta Lily?"

"El conjunto es precioso" dijo Lily mientras veía la camisa.

"Lo que me gusta es que es diferente a lo que usamos normalmente los magos" dijo Sarah un tanto sonrojada.

"Si…" asintió Liza mientras agregaba en voz baja "Al igual que tu"

"¿Dijiste algo Liz?" preguntó Sarah volviéndose a su hermana.

"No… Nada" dijo Liza con una sonrisa convincente "Vamos a conversar un poco. ¡Tenemos tiempo que no hablamos!"

"Pero si ayer nos vimos" dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Un día es mucho tiempo!" dijo Liza encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily rió, aunque Sarah se quedó callada. Cada vez que Liza decía una broma de ese estilo era porque había mentido en algo; la conocía muy bien; pero no quería preguntar nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Durante un rato, las tres amigas se pusieron a conversar en la sala entre risas y bromas. Luego de un tiempo, en la chimenea se oyó un fuerte estampido y un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules apareció, llenó de polvo y ceniza.

"¡Hola chicas!" saludó el hombre.

"¡Hola papá!" dijeron Liza y Sarah al unísono.

"¡Gigi!" bramó el Sr Weader y la elfina apareció inmediatamente "Sube mi chaqueta y el maletín a mi habitación por favor"

"En seguida amo" dijo la elfina tomando la chaqueta y el maletín del señor Weader y desapareciendo junto a ellas.

"¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo papá?" preguntó Sarah mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno, tuve que operar a un mago que se quebró la nariz en un combate con un hipogrifo, pero el resto fueron puras fracturas" dijo el señor Weader como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo mientras se quitaba el polvo y las cenizas. Entonces fijó sus ojos en Lily y preguntó extrañado "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Perdón Sr. Weader" se disculpó Lily mientras se levantó de la butaca en la que estaba sentada "Soy Lily. Lily Evans" (na/ alguien se recuerda de cuando el señor weasly conoce a Harry y éste le responde igual? xD)

"¡Ah! ¡Hola!" dijo el señor Weader estrechándole la mano a Lily "Es un placer conocerte. Mis hijas me han contado mucho sobre ti. Bienvenida a casa"

"Gracias señor" dijo Lily con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El señor Weader le dio una sonrisa a Lily y se retiró a su habitación.

"Bien Lily. Vayamos a mi habitación" dijo Liza mientras se levantaba del sillón.

"NUESTRA habitación" dijo Sarah con indignación mientras resaltaba la primera palabra.

"Ah si" dijo Liza con un suspiro "Hemos compartido la habitación durante mas de 10 años. Tengo que soportarla para dormir"

"¿Qué me dices de ti doña perfecta?" preguntó Sarah mientras fruncía el ceño "Siempre duermes con la luz encendida"

"Y tu con esa música que siempre me atormenta" contraatacó Liza.

Las dos hermanas siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar a la habitación de ellas. Lily estaba acostumbrada a las pequeñas peleas entre Sarah y Liza, pero ya estaba cansada.

"¡CHICAS!" gritó Lily.

Sarah y Liza pararon de discutir y miraron a Lily un tanto intimidadas.

"¿Pueden las dos niñitas de nueve años parar de discutir?" preguntó Lily imitando una voz exageradamente dulce.

Sarah y Liza asintieron sin dejar de mirar a Lily.

"Gracias" dijo Lily cansada "¿Ahora puedo ver la habitación de ustedes?"

"Seguro" dijo Liza recuperándose del susto y yendo hacia la puerta de la habitación de ellas "Perdón"

"No te preocupes" dijo Lily sonriendo.

Entraron a la habitación y Lily se quedó otra vez boquiabierta. Era del doble de la de ella misma, de color lavanda pálida, con estanterías llenas de libros de todas las clases, dos camas medianas, un armario con todo tipo de ropa, los baúles de las hermanas en un rincón y mil cosas que Lily jamás había visto en su vida.

"Wow" pensó en boz alta de nuevo Lily.

"Sip" dijo Liza mirando a Lily interpretando su mirada "Muy grande, espaciosa, lujosa y hermosa. Lo sabemos"

"Oye Lily, ¿esa lechuza es tuya?" preguntó Sarah señalando la ventana.

Lily salió de su corto trance, vio por la ventana y se sobresaltó... ¡La lechuza de su admirador secreto!

"Emmmm... ¡Si! La lechuza es mía" dijo Lily corriendo hacia la lechuza.

"¿De quién es?" preguntó Liza intrigada.

"De... un amigo" dijo Lily con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa mientras tomaba la carta.

Liza sabía que Lily tramaba algo entre manos, entonces, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, mientras Lily rasgaba el sobre, agarró su varita mágica y dijo:

"Accio carta" la carta vino hacia ella (na/ Sirius y Liza son el uno para el otro xD)

"¡¡¡Oye!" exclamó Lily "¡Liza! Dame la carta" dijo estirando el brazo con la palma arriba.

"No te preocupes Lily" dijo Liza sacando el pergamino que tenía el sobre "Si es amigo tuyo, es amigo mío también"

Lily estaba nerviosa... ¡¿Qué iban a decir sus amigas!

"'Querida flor del jardín de mí esperanza: He sabido que hiciste tu examen de aparición. Cuéntame ¿pasaste? Perdóname que te haga estas preguntas tan tontas, porque estoy seguro que con tu gran inteligencia lo lograste. Cuéntame lo que quieras que desees compartir conmigo. Tu admirador secreto"

Liza y Sarah estaban mirando a Lily con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

"¿¡Tienes un admirador secreto?" preguntó Sarah entusiasmada.

"¿¡Y no me lo contaste?" exclamó Liza indignada.

"Se los iba a contar en el callejón Diagon" dijo Lily disculpándose con las manos "pero preferí no decirles" terminó un poco roja de la vergüenza.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Sarah sentándose en una silla mas para imaginar con ensueño un chico que te ama y que te manda cartas a toda hora que por enfadarse.

"Mi mejor amiga" dijo Liza una y otra vez mientras caminaba por la habitación rápidamente "¡Mi mejor amiga! ¡¡No puedo creer que no me lo contaras! ¡Sabes perfectamente que en lo que se trata de secretos soy una tumba! Estoy sorprendida Lily" dijo poniendo su mano en la frente en señal de frustración "No sé si volveré a confiar en ti de nuevo"

"¡Oh Liza!" exclamó Lily sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable "Lo siento. No sabía que te afectara tanto. Lo lamento"

"Solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer una cosa para que te perdone" dijo Liza muy bajo, pero muy claro.

"Lo que sea Liz" dijo Lily sintiéndose muy mal.

Entonces Liza apartó la mano de su frente, dejó ver una gran sonrisa y empezó con la avalancha de preguntas:

"¿Cómo es? ¿Qué te ha escrito? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?"

"¡Liza!" exclamó Lily medio enfadada y medio alegre "¡Me asustaste!"

Entonces Lily agarró una almohada de la cama de Liza y le empezó a golpear a su amiga. Liza hizo lo mismo, agarró otra almohada y le empezó a dar a Lily también:

"¡Toma esto Lily Evans!" decía Liza golpeando a Lily con su almohada una y otra y otra vez mientras la pelirroja reía sin parar "¡y esto! ¡Y eso!"

"¡Liza! ¡Es mi almohada favorita!" gritó Sarah parándose de la silla enojada.

Lily y Liza pararon de pelear con almohada, se miraron e intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

"¡A ella!" gritaron Lily y Liza al unísono mientras iban directo a Sarah.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" gritaba Sarah mientras cogía una almohada y se unía a la pelea.

Poco rato después, cuando las plumas de las almohadas estaban esparcidas en el suelo, Liza preguntó:

"¿Y bien? ¿Nos vas a contar acerca de tu admirador secreto?"

"Está bien" dijo Lily resignada "Me escribe desde hace dos días, me dice cosas lindas, me pregunta como estoy y cosas así y..." a Lily le costó un poco decir esto "dice que me ama" se sonrojó.

Liza y Sarah pusieron esas caras de entre sorprendidas y felices que tanto… le… ¡Frustraban!

"¿Y quien crees que es?" preguntó Sarah.

"No lo sé dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros "Pensé en Amos Diggory, pero no estoy del tanto segura"

Liza se ponía a pensar acerca de esto.

'¿Podía ser...? No. No puede ser' se dijo a si misma 'Él es lo bastante inteligente como para saber que Lily lo haría trizas si fuera este supuesto admirador'

"Bien chicas, recojamos las plumas" dijo Liza saliendo de sus alocados pensamientos mientras Lily, Sarah y ella ponían manos a la obra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al terminar de recoger las plumas, sonó el timbre en la casa de los Weader.

"¡Es mamá! ¡Ven Lily! ¡Quiero presentártela!" exclamó Liza mientras jalaba a Lily del brazo.

"¡Hey! ¡Espérenme!" exclamó Sarah mientras salía junto a su hermana y amiga de la habitación.

Como dijo Liza, su madre había llegado a la casa. Su apariencia no había cambiando absolutamente en nada desde que Lily la vio por primera vez hace seis años. Aún seguía siendo una mujer alta, de cabello rubio y ojos de un color que eran idéntico a los de Liza.

"¡Mamá!" exclamó Liza abrazando su madre.

"¡Hola Liza!" dijo la señora Weader mientras le daba un beso a Liza en la mejilla.

De entre los padres de Liza, se veía que la favorita, para ella, era su mamá. Liza le había contado muchas veces a Lily que, además de que se parecían mucho en muchas cosas, ellas dos eran muy unidas y se querían bastante.

"Mamá, te presento a mi amiga, Lily Evans" dijo Liza presentando a Lily.

"Es un placer conocerle señora Weader" dijo Lily amablemente.

"No. El placer es mío" dijo la señora Weader mientras le estrechaba su mano.

Después de unos momentos, toda la familia Weader y Lily fueron al comedor a comer. Pasaron de distintos temas de conversaciones; desde las cosas que utilizaba Lily en el mundo muggle hasta la discusión de la ropa que usaba Sarah.

Luego de comer, Liza, Lily y Sarah siguieron conversando hasta ya entrada la noche, cuando el sueño vino y se tuvieron que dormir. Ninguna de esas tres chicas se esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir luego.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Siii… demasiado intrigante el final verdad? xD! Bueno, tendrán que acostumbrarse un poco, porque lo que viene será pura intriga xD! Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto…**

**Una chica se despertó sobresaltada, con sus cabellos rubios caídos en los hombros, los ojos azules totalmente abiertos y el sudor y las lágrimas cayéndole sobre la piel. Esa chica era Sarah Weader.**

Sarah se levantó en ese momento y se sentó en su cama. Liza estaba durmiendo profundamente y Lily estaba en la otra habitación. Sarah estaba aclarando su mente... ¿habría sido un sueño o... era verdad?

**¿De qué sueño estará hablando Sarah? ¿Y qué habrá soñado? ¿? ¡Dejen "ustedes saben qué" y actualizaré lo mas pronto posible para que ustedes sepan!**

**Ahora! Esta parte me estresa ponerla, pero la pondré, obviamente:**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**Bueno, ya entendieron el punto ¬¬, pero por favor! Recomiéndenlo al hermano, a la prima, a la amiga de la amiga, a la vecina, al primo hermano… a quien sea que le guste harry potter, los merodeadores y Lily y James! pero por favor TT recomiéndenlo!**

**Bueno, ya me callo u.u… pero por favor…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	6. Un sueño

**Hola! **Perdónenme en serio! Por actualizar tarde. Verán; estuve de viaje estos días y no había podido actualizar un… capítulo… tan… CORTO! Es en serio! Este capítulo merece el oscar del mas corto por dios! Bueno… no es el caso. Aquí ya subo otro capítulo y veré si actualizo mas rápido porque…

**LA TORTURA EMPIEZA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE**

La semana que viene empiezo clases! Aaaaaaaa! Es tan deprimente!

Pero bueno. Aquí vengo para actualizar rapidito rapidín! Primero agradezco!

Zara Potter-Black: hola! Jaja. La verdad es que, desafortunadamente, No. No se puede clonar TT. Yo sería la segunda! Me consolaría todas las noches cuando lloraría por mi amor frustrado (no seamos malpensadas). Pero bueno.. jaja. Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic. Un beso!

Ticapotter: Hola Betty! Jeje. Estoy bien por acá. Seguro leerás esto cuando vuelvas de tu viaje de la playa. Desearía estar en tu lugar ahora! Ahora tengo un frío que ni te cuento! Jeje. Pues hablaremos cuando llegues va? Un beso! PD: Amo a todos los merodeadores (excluyendo a Peter, claro está)!

Mikodani: hola de nuevo!xD. Coincido contigo. Un novio así sería la primera maravilla del planeta. Lástima que James sea fruto de la imaginación de una escritora (a la cual odio por los momentos)… pero BAH! Es tan lindddoooooooo! Ok.. mientras recojo la baba... CON TODO GUSTO TE HAGO SUFRIR A SNAPE! Aunque en el otro fic no salga tanto, haré que aquí salga mucho, porque estoy para corregir algunos errores. ESE DESGRACIADO HIJO DE…. Su madre… obviamente. Me da tanta rabia lo que hizo! Un amigo mio aún sigue diciendo que no es del lado oscuro y que **(SPOILER) **mató a dumbledore porque (ok, teoría de mi amigo ¬¬) era un hurcrux, pero yo no sé que creer. O que es verdad o que mi amigo está completamente loco. En la traducción, no te preocupes. Yo ya leí el libro y sigo en mi estado de loca depresión por todo lo que sucedió y porque no apareció Sirius! Ni resucito! Ni apareció en sueños! Ni lo nombraron! Aaaaaaaaa! Pero bueno. Un saludo desde acá y No me lances un cruciatus! Actualizaré un poco tarde, pero no merezco que me maten. Jeje. Un beso!

Katte: KAAAAAAAAAATTTTTEEEE! Lectora del alma! Estás aquí! Cuanto me alegra! Jeje. Muchas gracias por leer aquí también. Hice algunos cambios que tal vez notaste. Espero que siga siendo de tu mismo gusto. Un beso!

James'freack: hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic! Yo leo uno tuyo que se llama "la vida perfecta". Está muy biennn! Perdona que no te haya dejado review, pero he estado muy ocupada y eso, pero sepas que tienes una admiradora aquí. Jeje. Eres de argentina no? luego me responderás. Un saludo!

Bien Bien. Aquí va con todo cariño:

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Un sueño  


Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, muy lejos de la casa de los Weader, había una casa

destruída, con el cristal de las ventanas en el suelo y la puerta destrozada.

La gente nunca se había acercado a esa casa, ya que, hace muchos años, se cometió un terrible asesinato en ella y se fue olvidando con el tiempo. Lo que nadie sabía era que, justo en ese momento, había siete personas en ella. Una persona tenía quince años, tres tenían diecisiete, otros dos tenían diecinueve y otra tenía treinta años. Todos bajo capuchas y conversando bajo la oscuridad.

"Bien mis vasallos" decía una voz grave y tan fría como el mismo hielo, acariciando una serpiente que estaba a su lado "Dentro de poco, se cometerá la serie de asesinatos que quedarán grabados en la historia misma"

"Pero mi señor" decía un hombre "aún no sabemos de que trata este plan"

"Paciencia, mi querido vasallo; paciencia" decía el hombre tranquilamente "Hoy no podré explicarles todos los detalles del plan. Con el tiempo, ustedes mismos lo podrán descubrir"

"¿Y por qué nos reunió hoy?" dijo un chico de menos edad que el otro. En su voz se podía notar que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

"Los reuní hoy porque quería opinarles algo" dijo el hombre levantándose de su butaca "Verán… que siete personas no son lo suficiente para poder cumplir una misión; pero se necesitan más vasallos. Más personas que nos ayuden, y quiero que me recomienden personas que puedan cooperar. Empecemos contigo Regulus.

"Si señor" dijo el menor de todos los presentes "Cómo verá, tiene el apoyo de toda mi familia, los Black, menos de uno. Mi hermano, Sirius, no es de fiar. También pudiera recomendar a Mcnair"

"Excelente recomendación querido Regulus" dijo el hombre mientras caminaba alrededor "¿Y que me recomiendas tú Bella?"

"Yo le recomiendo a Crabbe y Goyle" dijo una chica con la frente bien en alto "Necesitamos músculos para esta operación. También recomendaría a Bartemius Crouch"

"Pero él trabaja en el ministerio…" dijo el hombre baja pero claramente a Bellatrix. Su voz, incluso baja, hacía que cada uno de los huesos de los presentes sintiesen un escalofrío de miedo.

"El padre, señor" dijo la chica con astucia mientras en sus delgados labios se formaba una maquiavélica sonrisa "El hijo no"

Al instante, en los labios del mayor de los presentes, apareció una sonrisa y dijo, rodeando de nuevo las personas.

"Buena recomendación Bella" dijo el hombre alejándose de la chica y dirigiéndose al primer chico que habló durante la noche "¿Y tú a quien me recomiendas Malfoy?"

"Le recomiendo a toda mi familia Señor" dijo Malfoy claramente.

"Eso no es suficiente Malfoy" dijo el hombre rodeando al muchacho con un deje de decepción y un poco de molestia en la voz "Espero que me des mas información al respecto."

"Si señor" dijo Malfoy bajando la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al hombre.

"Snape. ¿A quién me recomiendas tu?"

"Yo le recomendaría a Remus Lupin" dijo Snape con una sonrisa asquerosa en su rostro "Él es capaz de convertirse en lobo adulto. También le recomiendo a los Weader. Buena familia de sangre limpia"

"Buena observación Severus" dijo el hombre rodeando al recién nombrando y deteniéndose al frente de una muchacha "¿Y tu Cissa?"

"Le recomiendo a Avery Bode. Sería un buen espía y también le recomendaría a Rodolphus Lestrange. Él es… un buen amigo de mi hermana..."

"... Y de sangre limpia" terminó Bella orgullosa.

"Excelente" dijo el hombre orgulloso de sus dos seguidoras "Bien" rodeó de nuevo la sala hasta quedar con el mas bajo de los presentes "Quedas tu Colagusano"

"P-pues... y-yo... r-recomiendo a alguien... a-alguien f-f-fuerte y v-valiente" dijo el chaparrito (na/ No hay otra forma de describirlo xD) que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza "J-James Potter"

En la sala hubo un largo silencio, en donde se oyeron quejidos y se mostraron caras llenas de furia.

"¿¡Potter?" exclamó Snape con furia "¡Debes estar bromeando!"

"Él jamás podrá unirse a nosotros. No es tan estúpido como tu" dijo Bella con tranquilidad.

"No se preocupen, mis vasallos" dijo el hombre tranquilamente, mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa peligrosa "Ustedes bien saben que tenemos nuestros métodos. Además…" el hombre caminó hasta llegar a su butaca de nuevo "Los Potter me serán muy útiles"

El hombre se bajó la capucha y dejó ver su apariencia. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, y reflejaban odio y maldad. Su nariz no era humana. Era como la de una serpiente. En ese instante, el hombre soltó una risa diabólica y macabra, y diez mil kilómetros lejos, una chica se despertó sobresaltada, con sus cabellos rubios caídos en sus hombros, con sus ojos azules totalmente abiertos, y con el sudor y las lágrimas cayéndole sobre la piel: esa chica era Sarah Weader.

Sarah se levantó en ese momento y se sentó en su cama. Liza estaba durmiendo profundamente y Lily estaba en la otra habitación. Sarah estaba aclarando su mente. Había soñado que siete personas estaban planeando una conspiración… o algo así.

No lo recordaba. Venían muchas imágenes diversas a su cabeza, pero no podía recordar muy bien el nombre de las personas ni de lo que estaban hablando. Solo recordaba el rostro del líder (según parecía). Tal y como el de una serpiente.

"¿Habría sido un sueño o... era verdad?" pensó Sarah asustada, pero luego negó con la cabeza, alejándose todas esas locas ideas "No… No puede ser" se dijo una y otra vez intentando calmarse "No puede ser. Imposible"

Sarah se acostó de nuevo en su cama, se olvidó del sueño y centró su atención en sus más profundas fantasías. Al día siguiente sería un nuevo día.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Demasiado loco verdad? Bueno, el proximo será un poco mas largo. Ya todos regresan a Hogwarts! Jeje. Veré si actualizo rápido porque, en serio, estoy como un caracol ¬¬. Bueno, un beso! Y manden reviews! No se les olvide. Jeje.


	7. Regreso a Hogwarts: I PARTE

Hola chicas! Bueno, la semana pasó y… comencé con la tortura ¬¬. Sip. Ya empecé las "maldichas" clases. Me va bien, pero… oooo! Tareas ¬¬. Bueno, tendré que apañármelas TT. Bueeee…

**Contestó reviews!**

**Andreitamalfoy:** Andre! Amiga:D Que bueno verte pasar por aquí! Jeje. Bueno, pues ya empezamos clases! Espero que el tiempo pase rápido para que comience diciembre… jajaja. Que ideas las mias xD. Recien empezamos y ya quiero que sean de nuevo vacaciones. Hummm…. Niña mala yo UU. Jeje. Bueno amiga. Nos vemos entonces. Y espero que te siga gustando el fic! Un beso

**Ticapotter:** Hola Betty! Dejame contarte que aquí hace DEMASIADO CALOR. Estoy sofocándome! En serio! Y eso que hoy en la mañana estaba lloviendo a cántaros y hacía un frío que ni te cuento! Bueno, pasemos de hablar del clima, jejeje. Pues, como he dicho siempre, odio a Peter con toda mi alma, pero no vale la pena hablar de la rata que me tiene harta. Bueno amiga, hablamos si? Un beso!

**Jaime black:** Hollllaaaaaaaa! Me gusta tener nuevos lectores acá! Jeje. Bienvenido! Pues bueno, no todos los capítulos son así de cortos. El fic es muy largo e intentaré bajar cada semana. Bueno, un saludo y espero que te siga gustando el fic!

**Katte:** Holaaaa! Nooo! Tu compañía siempre va a ser dulce! Jejeje. Bueno, veremos si sigo continuamente porque el colegio da indicios de no ser nada suave. Bueno, un saludo desde acá. Besos! Y no te comas las uñas!

**Dedicado a la gente de… MTV! Jajajajaja. No es que conozca a alguien allí, pero por fin! Después de tanto tiempo! Ponen al fin un especial de GREEN DAY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ESTOY QUE ME MUERO DE LA EMOCIÓN! Bueno, ya me callo. Dedicado a BILLY, MIKE Y TRE POR SER LOS MAS GRANDES ROCKEROS DE LA HISTORIA. **

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Regreso a Hogwarts

I PARTE

Lily, Liza y Sarah se levantaron temprano por la mañana. Las tres se arreglaron, terminaron de preparar sus baúles y se fueron a la estación de '¡King's cross.'

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, no tan lejos:

"¡CORNAMENTA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI TÚNICA DE LA SUERTE! ¡NECESITO MI TÚNICA DE LA SUERTE!" gritaba Sirius desesperado buscando entre sus millones de túnicas esparcidas por el suelo.

"¡No lo sé canuto, pero si no nos damos prisa perderemos el tren!" exclamaba James mientras se ponía bien su ropa muggle.

"¡LO SE, PERO NECESITO MI TÚNICA!" gritaba Sirius como si fuese un maniaco.

"¡CANUTO, OLVIDA ESA MALDITA TÚNICA Y VÁMONOS!" gritó James jalando a su amigo de la manga de su jersey hacia la puerta y sacándolo de la habitación. Con un simple movimiento de varita, hizo que todas las túnicas de su amigo se metieran en su respectivo baúl y, con otro movimiento, hizo levitar los baúles de los dos hasta llevarlos abajo.

Los padres de James llevaron a su hijo y a su amigo a la estación en los coches prestados del ministerio. Eran las 10:55 cuando llegaron y James y Sirius se empezaban a despedir de los señores Potter.

"Y pórtense bien. No quiero que llegue otra carta acerca de su comportamiento" dijo la señora Finhilda Potter con las manos en las caderas. Su aspecto era el de una mujer de estatura mediana y delgada. Sus cabello era ondulado y castaño, al igual que sus ojos, que eran iguales a los de su hijo.

"Si mamá" dijo James con cara de ángel.

"No se preocupe señora Potter. Cuidaré muy bien a su hijo"

"Eso va también para ti Sirius" dijo el señor Travis Potter con el semblante algo serio, pero a la vez divertido. Era alto, algo musculoso, de ojos azules y profundos. Su cabello era negro y desordenado y tenía lentes, gracias a su mala vista (NA/ Ya sabemos de donde sacó la belleza James xD)

Oh.

Hijo, ¿llevaste los…?

Mamá, siento interrumpirte, pero… ¡llegaremos tarde! exclamó James mientras miraba en reloj, que apuntaba las 11:57.

¡Oh si! ¡Bueno! ¿¡Qué esperan? ¡Vayan al tren! ¡Rápido! exclamó la señora Evans.

Los chicos fueron yendo hacia la barrera entre el nueve y diez y escucharon un lejos "cuidense" y "que les vaya bien" antes de cruzar al otro lado; hacia el mundo donde habitaban.

Los chicos vieron a miles de alumnos llenando la estación del tren. Algunos estaban despidiéndose de sus padres; otros jugaban un poco y, la gran mayoría, estaba ya dentro del tren. Eran las 11:59 y el expreso de hogwarts estaría a punto de partir. Los dos chicos no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron a la entrada del tren, donde se encontraba Remus Lupin esperándoles.

"Que bueno que llegaron" dijo Remus con una sonrisa "Creí que perderían el tren"

"Y lo haremos si no entramos" dijo James jadeando. Entonces notó algo "¿Dónde está Colagusano?"

"Ni idea" dijo Lupin encongiéndose de hombros "Me dijo que tenía que hablar con alguien; pero antes de que le preguntara algo, entró al tren corriendo con su carrito (NA/ rata traidora!)

"¿¡Qué importa Colagusano!" preguntó Sirius desesperado (NA/ Ooooh, le importará mucho al saber lo que la ratita hará en un futuro no muy lejano xD) "Entremos al tren y vayámonos de una vez"

Los tres amigos entraron al tren rápidamente justo cuando un silbido se escuchó por toda la estación, dando a saber a los alumnos que el tren partía en ese mismo momento.

Así, entre despedidas y gritos, el tren arrancó directo a Hogwarts. 

"Busquemos un vagón" propuso Remus.

Los amigos se pusieron a buscar vagón por vagón, pero todos estaban ocupados. Estuvieron buscando hasta el final, pero no había ni uno disponible y, para el colmo, todos estaban llenos.

"¡Todos están ocupados!" exclamó Sirius "¿¡Dónde quieren que me siente? ¿¡En el suelo?" (NA/ Cómo dije, Liza y él son el uno para el otro xD)

"Queda un último vagón por allá" dijo Remus con un ataque optimista "Veámos quién está allí"

"Mira tu" dijo James mientras se masajeaba el cuello un poco. Estar tanto tiempo parado y con un equipaje del tamaño de quién sabe que no le gustaba mucho.

Remus se asomó hacia el último vagón y vio que allí estaba "el trío dinámico": Liza, Lily y Sarah (a Lupin se le encogió el estómago de tan solo verla), quienes estaban charlando animadamente.

"¿Quién está allí Lunático?" preguntó Sirius curioso al ver la cara sonrojada que había puesto su amigo licántropo.

"Liza, Sarah y Lily" dijo Lupin aclarándose la garganta para que no se notara el nudo que tenía en ella.

"¿Lily?" preguntó James en un instante dejando de masajearse el cuello.

"¿LIZA?" preguntó Sirius poniendo los ojos como platos "Ah no. No iré ahí. No no y no. Ni aunque me obliguen. Eso si que no"

"¿Qué pasa Canuto? ¿Tienes miedo de sentarte junto a una chica?" preguntó James con gesto de burla.

"¿YO? ¿Miedo de una chica?" preguntó Sirius indignado "¡Claro que no!"

"Diez galeones a que no te sientas junto a ella por todo y hasta el final del camino" retó James.

"Acepto el reto" dijo Sirius decidido "Lunático, si nos haces el honor..."

Remus los miró con cara de 'estos niños' y se asomó en el vagón. Lily, Liza y Sarah pararon de charlar cuando vieron al castaño.

"Hola Remus" saludó Lily con una sonrisa. Remus podía ser merodeador y todo, pero era buen amigo suyo.

"Hola Lupin" saludó Liza.

Sarah solo se limitó a sonreír mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana, viendo de reojo al chico un poco nerviosa.

"Hola chicas" dijo Remus algo tímido "Me preguntaba si tienen espacio..."

"Claro" dijo Lily con una sonrisa "Puedes sentarte junto a nosotras."

"No terminé" dijo Remus preparándose para la posible bomba que iba a estallar "me preguntaba si tienen espacio para tres de nosotros"

En eso, la sonrisa se quitó de la cara de Lily y Liza puso cara de Pez (NA/ Ojos grandes y boca pequeña)

"¿POTTER?" estalló Lily de la impresión.

"¿BLACK?" gritó Liza en la misma situación que su amiga.

"Si" dijo Lupin entrecerrando los ojos de los gritos que lanzaban las chicas "Es que todos los demás vagones, desafortunadamente, están llenos"

Liza y Lily se miraron nerviosas. Sarah dejó de mirar la ventana y empezó a mirar a sus amigas, divertida ante la situación. Después de que Liza y Lily se pasaran mensajes telepáticos en un minuto y medio, alguien exclamó desde afuera del vagón.

"¿Cuánto van a tardar en decidirse?" (NA/ Lo mismo digo yo! O sea! Son los merodeadores!)

Liza y Lily se miraron una vez más. Las dos miraron pidiendo ayuda con la mirada a Remus, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no podía hacer nada ante la situación. Las dos amigas se miraron una vez mas y la pelirroja dijo casi sin voz:

"No tenemos opción"

Liza dudó ante esto, pero no tuvo alternativa y, con un suspiro y cerrando los ojos, como esperando el fin del mundo, dijo:

"Está bien. Pueden pasar"

Remus sonrió, asomó su cabeza fuera del vagón y le hizo señas a Sirius y a James para que entraran. Los dos morenos pasaron al vagón de las chicas y se sentaron. Sirius, como quería ganar la apuesta, se sentó al lado de Liza. A Liza le pareció muy extraño eso, pero no comentó nada.

0O0O0O0O0O05 MINUTOS0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra. Todo estaba sumido en un profundo silencio.

'No me gusta el silencio' pensó James, así que decidió preguntar algo

"Y... ¿cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?"

"Genial" dijeron Sarah, Liza y Lily al unísono sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

Después de eso, otro silencio más. Sirius no le gustó el silencio tampoco, así que dijo:

"Y... ¿la pasaron bien?"

"Si" dijeron las tres sin mirar a ninguna parte más que al piso, como si hubiera algo sumamente interesante allí.

En ese momento, una chica de piel blanca, ojos amarillos y cabello negro hasta la cintura se asomó por el vagón. La chica era de Ravenclaw y, al ver a Sarah, exclamó:

"¡Sarah! Faltan cinco minutos para la reunión de prefectos"

"De acuerdo Andrómeda" dijo Sarah agradeciendo con una sonrisa.

La chica llamada Andrómeda se volvió luego a Remus.

"¡Aquí estás Remus! Tu también tienes que estar en la reunión. ¡Tu sabes! Los premio anuales deben estar presentes"

Sarah se sonrojó de nuevo violentamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba a ella?

"Está bien Andrómeda" dijo el chico con una sonrisa y luego se volvió a la rubia "Sarah ¿Eres prefecta?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Sarah asintió entre nerviosa y ruborizada.

"Yo también fui prefecto" dijo Remus con una sonrisa "Ahora soy premio anual"

"Genial" dijo Sarah dejando escapar una sonrisa para él.

"Andro, ¿Qué tal si te sientas con nosotros mientras tanto?" preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.

"¡De acuerdo!" dijo la chica sentándose junto a Sirius. A Liza eso le molestó, pero antes de que pusiese gritarle a esa chica que dejara de estorbar al hombre de su vida, James preguntó:

"¿Ustedes son primos?"

"Si" dijeron los dos a la vez. Liza se arrepintió al instante de pensar en pegarle una buena bofetada a Andrómeda.

"Oye... el negro no te queda bien" dijo Sirius fingiendo preocupación.

"Lo sé" dijo la chica con nostalgia exagerada "pero mi madre me amenazó con no traerme a la estación si no me ponía... ¿cuál era la palabra?... ¡Ah si!... 'como una bruja digna y orgullosa'" terminó imitando una voz aguda, la cual supieron los chicos que era la voz de la madre de Andrómeda.

"¡Deberías ponértelo azul y corto!" dijo Sirius sonriendo.

"¿QUÉ?" exclamó Lily atónita. ¿Como un chico podía ser así de tonto? (NA/ Hey! Es nuestro bello tonto!xD) "¿VAS A CORTAR Y TEÑIRLE EL CABELLO EN ESTE MOMENTO?"

"No" respondió Sirius tranquilamente mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza "Eso es trabajo de muggles. Ella puede hacerlo sola"

"¿Que rayos…?"

"Soy metamorfomaga" dijo Andrómeda rápidamente con una sonrisa "Puedo cambiar mi aspecto como sea cuando sea. Miren"

La chica cerró sus ojos muy apretadamente y adoptó un aspecto como si estuviera enferma. Por un momento, Lily pensó que estaba loca, pero se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de que su aspecto empezó a cambiar. El largo del cabello se redujo hasta los hombros y el negro fue cambiando a un azul pálido. Luego abrió los ojos y notó que no eran amarillos, como antes, sino castaños. Sonrió.

"Sorprendente" dijo Liza asombrada. No era la primera vez que veía una transformación que veía una transformación así, pero de alguna manera, siempre le asombraba "¿Puedes convertirte en...? ¿Remus?"

Sarah se sonrojó violentamente con la mención del nombre de Remus y quiso, en ese momento, ahorcar a su hermana.

"Claro" dijo la chica con las mejillas coloradas. Cerró sus ojos, hizo el mismo procedimiento y, en pocos minutos, adoptó la misma forma de Remus.

"¡Que bien Remus! ¡Tienes un clon!" exclamó Sirius burlonamente. Remus solo sonrió.

"¡Sorprendente!" exclamó James "Podrías convertirte en mi y así hacer una buena broma Andrómeda…"

"Potter..." empezó a decir Lily cruzándose de brazos.

"Ya lo sé. No puedo hacerlo" dijo James desilusionado.

"¿Algún otra persona que quieren que adopte de forma?" preguntó Andrómeda imitando la voz de Remus, cosa que hizo reír a algunos y enrojecer a otros.

"¡Conviértete en Sarah!" dijo Liza entusiasmada.

Esta vez el que se sonrojó violentamente fue Remus, y no precisamente porque el viaje le estuviese trastornando.

Andrómeda, después de unos segundos, se convirtió en la réplica exacta de Sarah; con los mismos cabellos dorados y los mismos ojos azules.

"Vaya…" dijo Sarah sorprendida. Era como ver a su gemela perdida o algo así "Pareciera que practicaras mucho haciendo eso"

"Digamos que, de cierta forma, es así" dijo Andrómeda guiñándole un ojo a su primo Sirius, quien le devolvió el gesto con una mirada cómplice.

El chico no podría olvidar cuando conoció a su prima. Él tenía nueve años y ella siete. Él le había jugado una broma y ella le devolvió el gesto adoptando su misma forma y rostro y dándole el susto de su vida. Desde ese día, ambos fueron grandes amigos.

'Y hablando de bromas…'

"Andro… ¿Qué tal si te conviertes en Lily?" preguntó Sirius mirando perversamente a su amigo, quien le mandó una mensaje con la mirada que decía claramente 'Eres un malvado hijo de… (NA/ censuradoxD)

"Seguro" dijo la chica mientras empezaba a cerrar sus ojos.

La chica hizo el mismo procedimiento y, al final, adoptó el mismo cabello y la misma cara de Lily, pero cuando abrió los ojos, no eran verdes como los de la dulce pelirroja, sino que se habían quedado azules, como los de Sarah.

"Te equivocaste" dijo Sirius con gesto burlón "Los ojos de Evans son verdes"

La chica vio a Lily de nuevo y se llevó una sorpresa.

"¡Oops!" exclamó ésta "Intentaré de nuevo"

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, esta vez cambiaron a verdeazules.

"No. Esos son verdeazules, como los míos" dijo Liza negando con la cabeza "Deben ser un verde de color esmeralda"

Andrómeda intentó unas veces mas, pero ningun color conseguía ser del de Lily, así que al final se tuvo que rendir.

"Lo siento" se disculpó "Los tus ojos son muy difíciles de imaginar"

"Si. Los ojos de Evans son difícilmente hermosos" dijo James dirigiendo su mirada a Lily con una sonrisa. La susodicha solo se limitó a sonrojarse.

Andrómeda vio la hora y se llevó una sorpresa.

"¡La reunión de prefectos y premio anuales comenzó! Yo si soy torpe" murmuró en voz baja mientras se golpeaba la frente. Cerró sus ojos y volvió al mismo aspecto que Sirius le había indicado: cabello corto y azul con ojos castaños "¡Vámonos!"

"Adiós" dijo Sarah yéndose del vagón.

"Espera Sarah" la chica se volteó y vio a Remus "Debo ir también a la reunión"

"Ahhh. Si; seguro" dijo la rubia sonrojada.

El chico le sonrió y salió junto con ella del vagón. Liza suspiró una vez que se fueron.

"Adoro verlos tan juntos. Siempre sirve para una que otra bromita" Lily solo se limitó a asentir.

"Vaya. ¿'Fantabulosa-Weader' haciendo bromas? ¡Eso es un record!" exclamó Sirius exageradamente.

"Aunque no lo creas Black; pero yo que tu no preguntaría por ello. No querrás que te haga una de mis bromas" terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sirius tragó saliva y se limitó a mirar el suelo. Definitivamente tenía razón, pero no cambió su porte y decidió cambiar un poco de tema.

"Oye Evans, ¿Cómo es que no eres premio anual?"

"Rechacé el puesto cuando me mandaron la carta" dijo Lily secamente.

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó James confuso "Fuiste Prefecta y no te fue muy mal"

"Si…" dijo Sirius, aunque le hubiese gustado agregar 'todos se alejaban cuando pasabas por los pasillos'

"Era mucho trabajo. Este año quiero tener un año tranquilo" dijo la chica.

Los dos amigos no entendían nada del asunto, pero se limitaron a encogerse de hombros.

Luego, James tuvo una gran idea.

"Bien. ¿Quieres jugar Snap Explosivo amigo?" preguntó James animadamente a Sirius.

"Seguro" dijo el chico animado y los dos fueron a un pequeño rincón del vagón para jugar. Lily y Liza se quedaron en el otro rincón a conversar, pero su conversación no era, lo que se decía, tranquila.

"¡Chicos!" gritaba Lily, pero los chicos no la escuchaban ya que estaban muy ocupados jugando, escuchando los sonidos de explosión de los snaps y gritando '¡GANÉ!' "¡Chicos!" volvió a gritar, pero nadie la escuchó, así que gritó más alto, un poco enojada "¡CHICOS!" y Sirius y James se voltearon a mirarle "¿Pueden hacer menos ruido?"

"¡Intentamos conversar!" terminó Liza poniéndose furiosa.

"Mmm… pues… no sé si se han dado cuenta, pero son Snaps EXPLOSIVOS ¿Saben?" dijo Sirius como explicándole a un niño de ocho años como hacer una buena broma "EXPLOTAN y hacen ruido. No podemos detener el ruido que hacen los Snaps"

"Primero: sabemos que son EXPLOSIVOS; Gracias por el concepto" dijo Lily sacada de sus casillas "Segundo: no nos referimos a ese ruido"

"¿Entonces a cuál ruido se refieren?" preguntó James alzando una ceja.

"Nos referimos a este ruido" entonces Liza imitó una voz parecida a la de Sirius y gritó "¡SI! ¡DOS A TRES! ¡GANÉ! ¡SOY LO MÁXIMO! ¡¡¡DIEZ GALEONES A QUE GANO DE NUEVO! ¡¡¡SIIII!"

"¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!" reía James incontrolablemente.

"Primero: yo no dije nada de eso. Segundo: ¡ESA VOZ NO ME PERTENECE!" dijo Sirius indignado.

"Bueno, pero ya saben a lo que nos referimos" dijo Lily y, por primera vez en la historia, le rogó a los chicos "Por favor..."

"Hagamos como si nos importa" dijo James y él y Sirius se pusieron en silencio durante un rato y luego dijo "Ya terminamos" y volvieron al juego.

Las dos chicas se pusieron furiosas al instante y Lily no tuvo mas remedio que decir:

"Esto es guerra"

"Pues guerra les vamos a dar" dijo Liza decididamente y luego le preguntó a su amiga en voz baja "¿Qué haremos para que se calmen?"

"Simple" dijo Lily poniendo una cara perversa "Haremos esto..." Lily le susurró su plan a Liza en el oído y, después de decirle todo, Liza se separó y asintió, dando a la idea de que estaba de acuerdo.

"Finge que es la primera vez que te lo digo" dijo Lily en voz muy baja.

"Muy bien"

Lily se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz alta, para que los chicos le pudieran escuchar:

"Oye Liza... ¿Sabías que tengo un ADMIRADOR SECRETO?"

Entonces James dejó de jugar y empezó a escuchar claramente. Quería oír todo.

"No Lily" dijo Liza fingiendo sorpresa "¿Desde cuando te escribe? ¿Cómo es?"

"Bueno, me escribe desde hace un mes" dijo Lily con una sonrisa "Siempre me escribe cosas lindas, me pregunta mucho acerca de lo que hago y... ¡DICE QUE ME AMA!"

James sonrió y Lily lo notó.

'Algo no anda bien' se decía Lily por sus adentros. ¿Por qué no presentaba síntomas de celos? Liza también se dio cuenta de esto, así que para no echar a perder el plan (y también, por muy simple curiosidad), prosiguió:

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es?"

Lily fingió meditar mientras pensaba: 'Esto SI dará resultado'

Pero no sabía que iba a cometer un buen error.

"Si. Tengo una sospecha de quién puede ser" dijo Lily con una sonrisa malévola.

James paró la oreja completamente y empezó a pensar: '¿Será que me descubrió?'. Estaba SUMAMENTE EQUIVOCADO.

"¿De quién sospechas?" preguntó Liza 'curiosa'.

"De Amos Diggory" dijo Lily.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fuera del vagón, Remus y Sarah habían terminado en la reunión de prefectos y hacían juntos la ronda.

"¿Y cómo te ha ido en las vacaciones?" preguntó Remus intentando hacer que no se notara su sonrojo.

"Muy bien" dijo Sarah con una sonrisa "No me pudo haber ido me…"

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que pudieron percibir un ruido por detrás. Los dos alumnos se voltearon y vieron que James salía del vagón, justo por detrás estaba Sirius, intentando alcanzarlo.

"¿Qué habrá sucedido?" preguntó Sarah preocupada.

"No lo sé, pero deberíamos ver qué sucede" dijo Remus a la chica "Tú ve con tus amigas y yo iré con mis amigos. Veremos que sucedió"

"¿Y si ven que no hacemos la ronda?" preguntó Sarah preocupada.

"No te preocupes. De eso me encargo yo" dijo Remus con una sonrisa tierna y reconfortante, haciendo calmar un poco a la chica "Ve"

Así, Sarah fue al vagón junto con sus amigas y Remus alcanzó rápidamente a sus amigos. Vio que los dos estaban en un rincón del tren y divisó que James estaba pegado a la pared y sentado al suelo, con una cara enrojecida de furia y con Sirius a su lado, negando con la cabeza. Remus fue rápidamente hacia sus amigos y preguntó:

"¿Qué sucedió? Los vi salir del vagón hace un rato"

"Resulta ser que tu querida amiga Evans no hizo algo bueno" dijo Sirius.

"¿Qué sucedió exactamente?" preguntó Sarah mientras estaba sentada junto a Lily y Liza.

"Pues…" entre las dos le contaron todo a Sarah, mas otra parte (NA/ que no se pudo mencionar por la interrupción de los tórtolos xD)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A James le dio un ataque de celos sumamente grande al escuchar el nombre de esa comadreja que le tenía hasta la cabeza. ¿¡Cómo ella podía sospechar que él fuese su admirador secreto?

Sirius paró de jugar para oír bien la conversación; en cambio, Lily y Liza siguieron.

"¿De Amos Diggory?" preguntó Liza.

"Si" dijo Lily fingiendo un suspiro "De Amos Diggory. Es decir... tengo entendido que le gusto desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Si, pero ese cobarde nunca te habría mandado… una carta anónima" dijo James involucrándose en la conversación ya que sus celos no podían contra él. Lily pudo ver que los celos cubrían cada poro de su ser. En cierta forma… eso le asustó… al igual que Liza. La mayor de las Weader le hizo una seña a Lily para que se detuviera, pero ésta hizo caso omiso de sus intentos.

"¿Cobarde?" repitió Lily haciendo burla de la palabra del chico "No lo creo. Es decir; para mí es: Guapo, encantador, inteligente, astuto y un muy buen estudiante. No es como ALGUNAS personas"

Antes de que Lily se hubiese dado cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya, James tiró los naipes al suelo y se fue del vagón. Sirius tuvo que seguir rápidamente a su amigo. No quería que hiciese algo drástico.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fin del Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0

"¿Por eso te pusiste así? Vamos James; solo querían que parasen de jugar y así ellas hablaran tranquilamente" dijo Remus bien seguro de lo que había analizado.

"Lo sé, ¿Pero había necesidad de que nombrara a ese… idiota?" preguntó James haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

"No pero…"

"¡Allí está! ¡No había necesidad!" dijo Sirius apoyando a su amigo. Luego se volvió a él "Deberías tratarla tan mal como ella te trata a ti"

"Ahh no" dijo Remus. No quería que las cosas fuesen a este punto "No harán cosas drásticas"

"No son cosas drásticas. Es justicia" dijo Sirius severo y decidido ante su palabra. Luego miró a su amigo "¿Me apoyas Cornamenta?"

"Ohhh no" murmuró Remus intentando convencer a su amigo.

"Ohhh si" murmuró Sirius, por su parte, intentando convencer a James.

"Pues claro que si. Justicia es justicia" dijo James decidido.

"Ay no… James…"

"Lily, creo que te pasaste un poco de la raya" dijo Sarah.

"¿Un poco? Creo que pusiste el dedo en la yaga" dijo Liza "Lo heriste"

"¿Quién fue la que colaboró conmigo en el plan?" preguntó Lily con sarcasmo a su 'amiga'

"¿Quién fue la que no hizo casos de mis señales y sobrepasó el límite?" preguntó esta vez con sarcasmo Liza.

Bien Bien. La mala de la historia era ella; la pelirroja. No hacía falta repetirlo.

"Está bien; está bien" Lily suspiró "Arreglaré las cosas ¿si?"

Liza y Sarah le dieron a Lily una sonrisa como respuesta, aunque Sarah no estaba del todo segura que las cosas salieran tan bien como uno esperara.

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta del vagón les hizo volverse. Pudieron ver que Sirius y James entraban de nuevo y Remus se quedaba en la puerta.

"Sarah; tenemos que hacer la ronda"

"Si; ya voy" dijo Sarah y, antes de salir, se volvió a su amiga "Ya sabes que hacer"

Así, Sarah desapareció tras la puerta junto a Remus y el castaño le preguntó, una vez lejos del vagón.

"¿Cómo está Lily?"

"Arrepentida" contestó Sarah negando con la cabeza "¿Y James"

"Furioso" suspiró "Esto no hará mucho bien"

En el vagón, Sirius se sentó al frente de Liza y James se sentó al lado de su amigo, al lado de la ventana, sin haber mirado a Lily ni una sola vez. La pelirroja, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió mal por ello; pero más mal se sintió cuando miró a James y notó que su cara estaba roja.

"Potter… emm…" balbuceó un poco "¿estás bien?"

"Si. No he estado mejor" dijo James fríamente sin quitar su vista de la ventana.

Lily se quedó sorprendida con aquella respuesta. Era la primera vez que James le respondía así. No era que le importara, pero… solo era el hecho de que le extrañaba… ¿¡Extrañaba? ¡NO! Solo le sorprendía.

Para que el vagón no se quedara en silencio de nuevo, y para alejar la pena que sentía, dijo:

"Potter… emmm… perdóname por lo que te dije hace un momento. No fue mi intención. En serio"

"No te preocupes. No he sentido nada" dijo James tan fríamente como la otra vez.

Lily se quedó estupefacta. Definitivamente no le gustó esa respuesta. 

"Potter ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?" preguntó Lily de nuevo con tono preocupado.

"Ya te lo dije Evans. Estoy bien" dijo James sin quitar su vista de la ventana, como si hubiera algo mucho más interesante afuera.

Así fue en todo el viaje. James se portó frío en todo el camino con Lily. Lily no podía decir nada al respecto. Remus y Sarah tenían que hacer su ronda por el tren y Sirius y Liza estaban con la mirada en el suelo, dirigiéndose miradas de todas clases: de odio, de nervios, de amor, etc; metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

'es tan lindo' pensaba Liza '¿Por qué no le puedo decir nada respetuoso?'

Liza despegó su mirada del suelo y vio a Sirius por un rato. El joven separó la mirada del suelo también y le dirigió a Liza una sonrisa encantadora que la mataba. Liza bajó rápidamente la mirada y la dirigió al suelo de nuevo.

'¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Porque es un patán rompecorazones y si le digo algo lindo que le indique que quiero algo con él, me uniré a las chicas estúpidas que andan detrás de él!' pensó '¡No! no seré como esas estúpidas' suspiró y se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza '¡Pero si ya soy una estúpida!'

Por parte de Sirius…

'Es tan hermosa' pensaba el moreno mientras le miraba 'Ese cabello negro; esos ojos; esos labios. ¡Cómo quisiera besar esos labios! De todas las chicas del mundo, ella es la única que me vuelve loco (NA/ bueno, más de lo que está xD)'

Liza levantó su mirada de nuevo. Sirius le sonrió gentilmente; en cambio ella le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y volvió su vista al suelo. Sirius también bajó la vista, derrotado y deprimido, y se dijo:

'Pero ella me odia. La única vez que se mostró bien conmigo fue en el primer día de clases'

'Creo que la única que me porté bien con el fue en el primer día de clases' recordó la chica.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era el primer día de clases. La primera materia que tocaba era Historia de la Magia. Como el profesor Binns se iba a tardar un poco, los alumnos de primer año se pusieron a charlar y a conocerse entre ellos. Lily se dio cuenta de que el mismo chico que le había dado ánimos para no tener miedo de entrar a una escuela desconocida para ella no estaba tan lejos, así que le dijo a Liza animada:

"Acompáñame un momento"

"¿A dónde?" preguntó la otra niña confusa.

"Por allá" dijo Lily agarrándole la mano a su amiga y jalándola hacia el chico y su grupo "Hola James"

El chico y sus amigos se voltearon. James sonrió al ver que se trataba de la pelirroja.

"¡Hola Lily!" entonces se dio cuenta de la otra niña que le acompañaba "Al parecer hiciste una amistad"

"Si" dijo Lily animadamente "Ella es Liza Weader"

"Hola" saludó Liza algo tímida. No le gustaba presentarse ante otras personas.

"¡Hey James!" exclamó Sirius indignado desde el pupitre de atrás "¿No nos vas a presentar?"

"Emmm... cierto" balbuceó divertido James "Él es Remus Lupin... Peter Pettergrew... y... ¡más nadie!" dijo señalando a cada chico.

"¡Hey! ¿No te olvidas de alguien?" preguntó Sirius indignado.

"¡Ah si! Él es Brutus Chad" bromeó James.

Liza se rió ante esto. En cambio, Sirius se puso algo molesto, aunque conocía bien a su amigo.

"¡James!" entonces el pequeño moreno se levantó de su pupitre y se puso en frente de la chica "Hola. Mi nombre es Sirius Black"

"¿Eres un Black?" preguntó Liza con curiosidad examinándolo con la mirada.

"Si, pero créeme; no soy como ellos" dijo Sirius algo enrojecido de vergüenza mientras miraba el suelo.

"Te creo" dijo Liza, haciendo que Sirius levantara la vista del suelo por el asombro. Yo soy Elizabeth; pero puedes llamarme Liza"

Se quedaron mirando durante unos tres segundos y luego, por arte de magia, el profesor Binns apareció atravesando la pared y todos se tuvieron que sentar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fin del Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Fueron los tres segundos más bellos de mi vida' pensaron Sirius y Liza en medio de un suspiro.

Gracias a su ensoñamiento, no se habían dado cuenta de que el tren estaba aminorando la marcha. Al regresar al 'mundo real', el tren paró completamente y Remus asomó la cabeza al vagón.

"¡Hey! ¡Ya llegamos a hogwarts!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La segunda parte la escribiré cuando pueda. ¿Lily y James se arreglarán? ¿El inicio del año escolar será tranquilo? ¿Nuestras parejas se unirán pronto?

**Mmmm… No se! Dejen sus comentarios y actualizo pronto!**

Un beso!


	8. Regreso a Hogwarts: II PARTE

Hola! Perdón por actualizar tarde, pero… es que las tareas… uffff.. bueno, menos mal que terminé, sino me daría un paro cardiaco. Jajaja. Bueno, mejor empiezo a responder reviews antes de que me de la loquera:

Andreitamalfoy: Jajaja. Hola loca!xD pues bueno, gracias por tus ánimos! De veras, me alegra que te guste tanto el fic. Pues siii… Lily es demasiado mala ¿no? Creo que las pelirrojas son signo de igualdad a maldad (lo vi en un programa de E! no me preguntes). Mejor dejo mis teorías para otro día, jejeje. Hablamos entonces Andreita! Un beso!

Ticapotter: Hola:D Pos me alegra que te gusten de los dos lados Betty! Ahora subiré un nuevo cap. GRACIAS POR TODO! Y creeme lo que te estoy diciendo! Esa teoría que me dijiste es muy buena! Jeje. Pos bueno! Un beso!

Zara Potter-Black: Hola! Gracias por el halago! La verdad no escribo muy bien; solo hago lo que me dicta mis memorias ortográficas (Bien… pesima excusa) jeje. No diré nada al respecto. Y siii… lily como que se portó mal con James ¿no? (como que no, no… ¡COMO QUE SI! Wake up marianna! Atte/ tu conciencia ¬¬º) ok ok… muy mala. Pero ya verás como todo se arregla ;) un beso! Y espero que te guste el cap!

Mikodani: Hola! Pos no te preocupes:) me alegra que te siga gustando el fic! Jeje. Pues que mala es Lily ¿no? Esa loca… deberían encerrarla en san mungo! Pero bueno… jejeje. No sigas los pasos de voldy! Eso es malo! Muy malo! Aunque sería bueno, ya que harry te atraparía, pero bueno, dejaré mi imaginación para el cap, jejeje. Un beso y un abrazo! Y POR SUPUESTO QUE SALE VOLDY! Este fic es NADA sin él. Jjeje. Un beso!

Jamie Black: Hola! Trataré de hacer así de largos los fics. Y sorry por los errores n.n. No me había dado cuenta de que lo escribí mal, jejeje. Pos bueno, espero que me disculpes. Trataré de cuidar mi ortografía mas. Un beso! Y gracias por leer mi one-shot!

POR CIERTO! Jeje. Se me olvidaba! Hice otro fic! Se llama: Los que pelean se aman, no se si lo habrán visto por ahí. Es un one-shot y de Lily y James. Al momento tengo 8 reviews y quisiera aprovechar para decir GRACIAS GRACIAS Y GRACIAS a los que me leyeron! Era mas de lo que esperé, de verdad. Aunque hubo malos comentarios, no importa. Dije que me diesen su opinión y así lo hicieron, y lo agradezco. Un beso!

Dedicado a todas las lectoras de este fic y también para las de "los que se pelean se aman"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Regreso a Hogwarts  
II PARTE

Los chicos se habían levantado y se pusieron las túnicas encima de la ropa, tal y como hicieron también Liza y Lily (NA/Supongamos que en este fic se ponen las túnicas encima de la ropa muggle, pero solo para el inicio de clases). James seguía sin decir nada a Lily y la chica no pudo dejar de notarlo y recordarlo una y otra vez en su mente; pero...

'¿Por qué te preocupa que Potter sea frío contigo?' se preguntó en su cabeza algo confundida '¡Vamos Lily!' se animó '¡Estás perdiendo cualidades!'

Al final, los merodeadores y las dos chicas bajaron del tren y se separaron. Liza y Lily para encontrarse con Sarah y Sirius y James para encontrarse con Remus.

"¡Lunático! ¡Cuánto tiempo!" exclamó Sirius mientras le daba una palmada a la espalda del licántropo.

"Vaya… sí para mi pasaron minutos desde la última vez que nos vimos" dijo el castaño medio silbando.

"Pues por mí pasaron horas" dijo James mientras se frotaba la frente. Ver la ventana durante mucho tiempo mareaba.

"Bueno Cornamenta, me debes diez galeones. Gané la apuesta" dijo el moreno volviéndose al chico de lentes.

"Estás loco Canuto" dijo James dejando de frotar su frente y esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica "El que me debe pagar eres tu. Yo gané"

"¿QUÉ? Pero si... yo me... es decir... Lunático. Dile a Cornamenta que yo fui el que ganó" le pidió Sirius a Remus.

"Lo siento Canuto, pero Cornamenta tiene razón. Él fue el que ganó" dijo Remus con la misma sonrisa maquiavélica "El acuerdo era que te sentaras junto a Liza..."

"¡Y lo hice!" interrumpió Sirius indignado y enfadado.

"No ha terminado" dijo James entornando los ojos por lo testarudo que podía ser su amigo "Te sentarías junto a Liza durante TODO EL VIAJE. Pero te fuiste a jugar snaps explosivos conmigo"

"Y saliste del vagón cuando fue lo de…" Remus estuvo a punto de decir 'crisis de James', pero el chico de lentes le lanzó una mirada asesina "Tu sabes"

"¡Pero tu me invitaste!" se defendió Sirius.

"Y caíste en la trampa" dijo James haciendo uso de su arrogancia.

"¡Tramposo!" exclamó Sirius enfadado.

"Y muy orgulloso de serlo" dijo James elevando el mentón con una sonrisa encantadora "Págame"

"Está bien" dijo Sirius con fastidio y derrotado, tomando de su bolsillo diez galeones y dándoselos a James.

"¡Hey! ¡Chicos!"

Los tres amigos se voltearon y vieron a Hagrid, el guardabosque y guardián de llaves del colegio.

"¡Hola Hagrid!" saludó Sirius "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, pero no nos saludemos ahora. Tienen que abordar un carruaje. Estamos a punto de irnos al castillo"

Los tres amigos vieron alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que habían estado tan enfrascados en su conversación que no se habían dado cuenta de que ya todo el mundo estaba abordando un carruaje, así que se dieron prisa en conseguir uno desocupado.

"¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí! ¡Les guardé un carruaje!" exclamó una voz un tanto chillona. No podía ser otro que Peter.

"¡Peter! ¿Dónde habías estado?" preguntó James preocupado. No había visto a Peter ni en la mitad del viaje.

"Estuve en un compartimiento con unos compañeros. Les busqué, pero no pude conseguirles" dijo el chico con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, pero en la oscuridad no se notó.

"Peter, ¡Siempre estamos al final del tren!" exclamó Sirius como si fuese lo mas obvio "¡Llevamos todos los años así!"

"¿En serio? Ups. Jejeje. No me recordaba" dijo el chico… ¿nervioso? No lo sabía, pero a Remus eso le había sonado sospechoso "¡Bueno! ¿Subirán o qué?"

Los chicos se miraron y simplemente se encogieron de hombros. Entraron al carruaje tirado por thestrals y Sirius casi dejaba a Peter fuera, pero James se dio cuenta a tiempo para hacer que su amigo no hiciera una estupidez.

Durante el camino al castillo, una muchacha estaba pensando en la sola cosa que podía pensar que estaba en su cabeza: '¿Por qué James era tan frío con ella?'

'¡No es que me importe! A fin de cuentas mi sueño se hizo realidad' pensó '¿oh no?'

Pudo ser la imaginación de Lily o la lluvia que empezaba a caer en ese momento, pero pudo jurar que el reflejo de su ventana negaba con la cabeza. No pudo ver bien ya que Liza se dio cuenta del ensimismamiento de la chica.

"Lils, ¿Estás bien?"

"Si Liz" contestó la chica volviéndose a su amiga "No he estado mejor" aunque estaba algo consciente de que mentía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de unos minutos, llegaron al castillo y justo cuando entraban en las puertas, James le susurró a Sirius:

"Hogar dulce hogar"

"Así es" dio la razón el moreno mientras veía el castillo con un destello en los ojos. Este era el comienzo para algunos, pero este era el final para ellos. Desde ese día, harían su estadía en Hogwarts inolvidable. Sería duro dejar el castillo, pero sería un honor dejar una huella en, lo que era, su segundo hogar.

Cuando entraron al castillo, se puso ver el Gran Comedor. Su cielo falso en el techo, captando los mismos destellos de la lluvia que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento, las cuatro mesas largas que indicaban las casas y la mesa de profesores en el frente de toda la estancia. Los chicos se sentaron en su mesa respectiva y Sirius se empezó a quejar aburrido:

"Tengo hambre"

"¡Pero si has comido un montón en el tren hace mas de cinco minutos!" dijo Lupin asombrado.

"Lo se" dijo Sirius viendo su plato de oro, como si fuese lo mas interesante que hubiese en la faz de la tierra "Demasiado tiempo para mi estomago"

"Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?" preguntaron James y Remus al mismo tiempo con esta cara ¬¬º. Los dos voltearon a ver a Peter, quien tenía el mismo rostro concentrado de Sirius mientras veía su plato.

"No me digas que tu también tienes hambre" dijo Remus con cara de horror.

"Lamentablemente… y eso que me acabé la última rana de chocolate en el carruaje"

"Ustedes dos son un dúo 'comelón' inseparable" dijo Remus entornando los ojos.

"Bueno… querrás decir trío Remus" dijo James con una sonrisa nerviosa y con algo de vergüenza "Acabo de recordar que no he comido nada en el tren"

Remus hizo como si no escuchara. Solo dirigió su mirada al cielo y se preguntó a gritos en su cabeza por qué Merlín había hecho a esos chicos tan… tan… ¡Hambrientos! (NA/ el alimento es bueno para el cuerpo xD)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Siete personas mas allá, Liza decía mientras se abrazaba el estómago:

"Espero que el banquete empiece. Tengo hambre" (NA/ como dije, el uno para el otro xD)

"Tu siempre tienes hambre" dijo Sarah entornando los ojos.

Lily no escuchaba la discusión; solo miraba a James. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan indiferente con ella? No le había dirigido ni una sola palabra desde que llegaron. Sabía que lo había herido, pero no era para tanto. ¿En verdad le importaba tanto?

"Absurdo" dijo Lily en voz baja con un bufido.

Liza la escuchó:

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó haciéndose la de oídos sordos.

Lily se ruborizo mientras contestaba:

"Emmm... Dumbledore ya se levantó. Va a dar el discurso"

En efecto, el director se levanto de su puesto y el comedor quedo en silencio.

(NA/ No pondré el canto del sombrero seleccionador ni la selección porque 1- me da fastidio 2- se me olvidó xD lo sé. Pésima excusa pero háganse la idea de que los alumnos de primer años ya se integraron)

Dumbledore simplemente dijo dando una sonora palmada:

"Solo diré dos palabras. A comer"

En ese mismo instante, en los platos de oro que se encontraban delante de cada estudiante, aparecieron suntuosos manjares y postres y Sirius, Peter, James y Liza exclamaron al mismo tiempo desde su lado:

"¡A comer!" y se arrojaron, literalmente, sobre sus comidas, haciendo que todos los miraran con expresiones extrañas y que Remus y Sarah casi se ocultaran debajo de la mesa por la verguënza.

Al rato, ya todo el mundo estaba comiendo, llenando el Gran Comedor de bullicios y conversaciones. Los profesores también comían y tenían sus temas de conversación, por supuesto.

Todo el mundo comía… excepto una persona. Lily estaba mirando su comida en vez de comerla.

"'Bibi'… ¿No 'baf' a 'comeé'? preguntó Liza con la boca llena de comida.

"No tengo hambre" dijo Lily sin despegar su vista del plato. ¿Por que lo de James le afectaba tanto?

"Es por lo de James ¿verdad?" preguntó Sarah como leyendo la mente de la pelirroja. Lily miro a su amiga "Se te nota mucho"

Lily se sintió estúpida en ese momento. Bufó por sus adentros y se preguntó como podía ser tan obvia. No tuvo respuesta. Simplemente empezó a jugar con su comida de nuevo.

"Lily, James seguramente esta portándose indiferente y frío contigo porque tú haces lo mismo" dijo Sarah. Tal vez la rubia estaba en quinto año, pero era tan madura como Liza o como ella (NA/ el riesgo de tener una hermana mayor. Se lo que se siente xD).

"¿Cuando he sido indiferente con James?" pregunto Lily indignada despegando la vista de su plato.

"Todos lo días" dijeron Sarah y Liza al mismo tiempo. Lily les miró confundida, pero las hermanas le enviaron una mirada de 'Es así y tu bien lo sabes. Acéptalo y acostúmbrate'

"De acuerdo… de acuerdo... ¡Tienen razón! lo admito" dijo Lily haciendo gestos con las manos "Pero no me gusta que se porte así conmigo"

"Pero tu te portas así con Potter. Creo que si te afecta tanto, ya están a mano el uno con el otro" dijo Liza mientras llenaba su cuchara con una buena porción de puré de patata.

Pero Lily estaba muy ocupada mirando a James. Vio aquella bella sonrisa en su rostro que la había estado matando todos esos años por dentro.

'¿QUÉ? ¿Matándome todos estos años? Ay Lily… Hormonas descontroladas por el comienzo de año. Esto es temporal. No te preocupes" se dijo calmando los nervios, pero le pareció ver un destello en una parte de su plato de oro, cosa que le hizo negar con la cabeza. Estaba alucinando cosas.

Así que simplemente volvió a mirar a James, pero el chico ya le estaba mirando y ella, entre alarmada y avergonzada, volvió a conducir su mirada en el plato. ¿Qué habría pensado cuando la vio negando con la cabeza? ¡Seguro pensó que estaba loca!

'¿Y desde cuando te preocupa eso?' se preguntó, pero Liza vio a su amiga mas concentrada en sus pensamientos que en su comida, así que decidió hacer algo… aunque fuese en contra de su política.

"¿Por qué no te pones a conversar con él y te perdonas por haber sido tan grosera?"

"Va contra mi política" dijo Lily sin levantar la vista "Sería confraternizar con el enemigo"

'Bien Liz, cambia de política y no se lo enseñes a Lily' se regañó la pelinegra, así que intentó el modo fácil.

"Tal vez si lo sería, pero… ¿Te gustaría vivir con remordimiento de conciencia?"

Lily lo meditó. La verdad es que no, y eso se estaba tornando, de cierta forma paranoica, estúpida, así que decidió:

"Esta bien. Lo haré"

Liza sonrió satisfecha de sí misma y solo quedó una cosa por hacer:

"Bien, ahora come. La cena se hizo para comerla, no para mirarla"

Lily sonrió, alegre de tener una amiga como Liza, y dio el primer bocado a su comida. Jamás la había sentido tan deliciosa como aquella vez.

0o0o0o0…Al terminar el banquete...0o0o0o0o0

"Primero que nada, Bienvenidos a los nuevos y no nuevos a Hogwarts. Primero que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida a los de primer año y decirles que los bosques fuera del área del colegio están estrictamente prohibidos.

"No para nosotros" murmuró James a Sirius maquiavélicamente.

"También quisiera decir que las pruebas de Quidditch estarán abiertas para todos MENOS para los de primer año, por ordenes del colegio" eso hizo que los alumnos de primero se intercambiaran miradas de desilusión "Espero que tengamos nuevos talentos y nuevas mentes brillantes y… quien sabe; tal vez nuevas mentes traviesas y curiosas" dijo el director mientras guiñaba el ojo a cierta parte de la mesa Gryffindor, donde cuatro chicos tragaron saliva sonoramente "Eso es todo. Pueden ir a sus casas"

En ese instante, todos se levantaron de sus mesas y se fueron a la puerta del gran comedor.

"Adiós chicas. Debo guiar a los de primero" se despidió Sarah.

"Adiós. Cuida bien de los enanos" dijo Liza, haciendo que una niña de primer año le mirara con miedo.

"No les digas así" susurró la rubia antes de alejarse y exclamarles la dirección a la sala común a los nuevos estudiantes.

Lily y Liza, mientras tanto, fueron rápidamente a la sala común antes de que llegaran los 'pequeños Gryffindors', haciendo el bullicio que estaban causando en ese momento después de que ellas subieran a sus habitaciones a descansar. La sala, literalmente, estaba abarrotada de gente.

"¡Alumnos! ¡Vayan a dormir!" gritaba Remus a los de Primer Año y a los años superiores.

"Ulalá" dijo Sirius con gesto burlón "Al parecer Lunático se pondrá mandón este año"

"Si hacemos algo malo, nos castigará" dijo Peter con una sonrisa burlona también, imitando a Sirius (NA/ NADIE IMITA AL GRAN CATUTO ¿OÍSTE RATA? ¡NADIE!... Perdón… momento de frustración lectora-escritora ¬¬º).

"Gracias por la idea Peter" dijo Remus con una sonrisa descarada "Así que será mejor que se vayan a dormir"

"TONTO" exclamaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo al pequeño chico antes de subir las escaleras, prácticamente, arrastrando a Peter de pies (NA/ Lo tiene merecido)

Rato después, no quedó nadie en la sala común y todos se fueron a dormir, pero a James no le llegaba mucho el sueño. Sentía que había tratado muy mal a Lily en las últimas horas.

"Pero ella te trató muy mal" se decía James a si mismo en voz alta "y tu también debes tratarla mal… aunque no te guste verla triste... ¡Pero se lo merece!... pero se ve mas hermosa feliz... pero...

"¡Mamá!" gimió Sirius entre sueños "¡Deja de roncar! ¡No puedo dormir!... ¿PUEDES IRTE A RONCAR A OTRA PARTE MALDITA?"

James se sorprendió al instante. Su amigo podía ser extraño despierto como dormido.

"Seguro"

Luego de eso, Sirius volvió a su trabajo: roncar y dormir completamente. James se puso su bata arriba del pijama (Si es que se le llamaba Pijama a unos boxers y una camisa vieja) (NA/ La escritora babea) y se fue a la sala común. Se sentó en un sillón y se puso a contemplar la chimenea. Cada vez que miraba el fuego, se imaginaba a Lily. Ese cabello rojo no la podía dejar en paz. Esos ojos... y ese rostro... no quería ver ese rostro triste.

"Lily..." murmuró James concentrándose en el crepitar de las llamas.

"¿Si Potter?" preguntó una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras.

James se volvió y allí estaba. Habrí0a jurado que era un ángel en una bata de color blanco… y con muy bonitas piernas (NA/ hombres) Empezó a abrir la boca para contestar el saludo, pero se acordó de su frialdad y volvió a dirigir su vista al fuego

"¿Me llamaste Potter?" preguntó la chica confundida.

"No; para nada Evans" mintió James usando la misma voz fría y áspera sin quitar la vista del fuego.

"Ahh... está bien" dijo Lily, como esperando a que James la mirara y le dijera alguna estupidez de siempre, pero nada "bueno... voy a buscar un vaso de agua"

Lily fue caminando lentamente (literalmente hablando) a un estante de la sala común, donde había una jarra de agua fría y unos vasos. La chica se sirvió el agua en el vaso y se la fue tomando poco a poco. A James le empezaba a resbalar el sudor frío por la frente, producto de no mirar a esa chica… en bata blanca… y esas piernas… ¡NO! Tenía que tener autocontrol.

'No la mires. No le quites la vista a la chimenea. Muéstrate frío. Muy frío'

Lily acabo de tomarse el agua y dejó el vaso cerca de la jarra. Iba a ir camino a su habitación cuando… no aguantó más. Fue directamente frente a James y dijo con tono autoritario:

"Potter. Mírame"

James se hizo de ojos sordos y no alejó su vista ni un palmo de la chimenea.

"¡Potter! ¡Mírame!" exclamó Lily sujetando el rostro de James entre sus manos.

'Que manos tan suaves tiene' pensó el chico soñador, pero se negó internamente y se repitió '¡Autocontrol Potter! ¡Sé fuerte!'

"Dime que esta pasando" pidió la chica, y James se dio cuenta de que aún le retenía el rostro… incorporando sus mejillas.

"Evans, no 'podé' 'hadlar' 'zi' me 'zujetas' 'cada'" dijo James a medias.

"Lo siento" dijo Lily soltando su cara, pero aún mostrándose seria "¿Bien? ¿Contestarás mi pregunta?"

"No sucede nada" mintió James mostrándose frío aún mientras se levantaba del sillón y hacía ademán de ir a su dormitorio.

"No mientas" dijo Lily interfiriéndose entre él y la escalera de chicos "¡Si sucede algo! Te has mostrado indiferente conmigo después de lo del admirador secreto. Te has puesto mas frío que un dementor y no me has dirigido la mirada ni una sola vez.

"¿Y como querías que me pusiera después de semejante comparación que me hiciste con Diggory?" dijo James empezando a ponerse molesto.

"Pues…" suspiró. Esto iba en contra de sus principios, pero tenía que arreglar esto "Lo admito. Me pasé un poco de la raya. Jamás pensé ni planee decirlo" dijo Lily fijando su mirada al suelo, apenada "pero lo demás lo hice solo para que te calmaras. Cuando te pusiste a jugar Snaps explosivos con Black, no me escuchaste cuando te dije que hicieran silencio. Perdón ¿quieres?"

"No lo creo" dijo James aprovechando esa oportunidad para pasar de Lily y llegar a las escaleras, pero antes de pisar el primer escalón…

"¿¡Lo ves? ¡No me escuchaste!" dijo Lily desde abajo "¿Y sabes por que? ¡Porque crees que tienes mucha dignidad! ¡Pero no es así! ¡Potter! ¡Me arrepiento! ¿Me puedes entender? ¡ME ARREPIENTO!"

James reflexiono ante esto. La chica le estaba pidiendo perdón y... podía sonar estúpido, pero era algo que no esperaba de ella (NA/ Ni que fuésemos simios!)

"Mira, no importa si me perdonas o no" dijo Lily rindiéndose ante el hecho de que James le escuchara "Da igual. Solo quiero saber una cosa"

"¿Que?" pregunto el chico dirigiendo su mirada a Lily.

Lily tomo unos tres segundos para hacer esta pregunta. Sonaba un poco tonta, pero significaba mucho para ella:

"¿Estas enfermo?" (NA/ Lo sé. PESIMA pregunta ¬¬º)

James lo meditó, y al final contestó:

"Si Evans. Estoy enfermo del corazón"

Lily lo escucho y, sin que se diera cuenta, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla... ¡y no sabía por qué! Tal vez porque se sentía culpable de haber herido sus sentimientos…

'O su ego'

De cualquier forma, ella dijo con un hilo de voz, pero lo suficiente para que James escuchara un:

"Lo siento James"

James, al instante, se sobresaltó se una manera que hizo que casi se cayera de las escaleras:

"¿Di-dijiste mi nombre?"

"Si... ¿Por que?" preguntó Lily confusa.

"Nunca lo habías hecho. Iba contra tu moral"

Lily se sorprendió de si misma. Era verdad. Tal vez charlar con su reflejo en vacaciones le hubiese trastornado. De cualquier forma…

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo" y asomó de entre sus labios la primera sonrisa que James pudo ver en el día.

Ante eso, James sonrió y, lentamente, fue hasta "su lirio" (NA/ en un fic dicen que Lily significa lirio, así que tomo la idea. Siento si hago copyright) y la abrazó. La pelirroja se sintió, en el momento, liberada… como un ave. Ya no sentía esa pena que la atormentaba por dentro. Esta vez, se sintió inmensamente liberada. Fue en ese instante donde James le susurró a Lily en el oído:

"te perdono".

Lily jamás olvidaría eso nunca.

Cuando se rompió el abrazo, Lily preguntó, en parte seria y en parte en broma:

"¿Sin rabia?"

"Sin rabia" asintió James dejando ver una sonrisa.

"Bueno... emmm" empezó a balbucear Lily.

"Si... yo..." siguió balbuceando James.

"Creo que me iré a dormir" dijo Lily finalmente mientras iba a las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio.

"Si, yo me estoy sintiendo cansado" dijo James fingiendo un bostezo.

"Bien. Entonces nos vemos" dijo Lily, pero cuando empezó a subir las escaleras "¡¡AHHHHH!"

"¡Lily!" exclamó James corriendo hacia Lily, pero teniendo la decencia de no pisar un escalón de la escalera "¡¿Qué sucede!"

"¡UNA RATA!" gritó Lily abrazándose a un pasamanos.

James vio alrededor y, al instante, vio el roedor, que bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y, gracias a sus reflejos, lo agarró por la cola. Lo reconoció enseguida apenas lo vio.

"¡Bótala por la ventana!" chilló Lily asustada.

"No te preocupes" dijo James con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro mientras la rata chillaba y temblaba "La rata me servirá para practicar transformaciones"

"Pues llévala lejos de mi" dijo Lily yendo a su dormitorio rápidamente. Demasiados sustos por un día "Adiós"

"Adiós" se despidió el chico mirando desaparecer a Lily tras cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio. Luego, James fue directo a su dormitorio, aún con la rata en manos, y la dejó en el suelo. Cruzó los brazos "Transfórmate Colagusano"

En ese instante, la rata fue creciendo adoptando la forma de un chico enano y de aspecto cobarde (NA/ pero muy parecido al de una RATA). No era nadie mas que Peter.

"Bien Colagusano. ¿Qué hacías espiándome?" preguntó James con una sonrisa malévola.

"No hacíamos nada" dijo el chico temblando.

"¡Ah! así que arrastraste a dos más contigo, por lo que oigo" dijo James y alzó la voz "¡Salgan chicos!"

Lupin y Sirius salieron de sus escondites sin antes decirle a Peter:

"¡Chismoso!"

Luego James preguntó seriamente:

"¿Qué hacían espiándome?"

"Emmm... ¿Lunático?" preguntó Sirius pidiendo ayuda.

"Emmm... ¿Colagusano?" preguntó Remus. No era bueno en mentiras.

"Emmm... ¿Fue un accidente?" trató de responder Peter eligiendo una pregunta al azar, haciendo que Remus y Sirius se llevasen las manos a la frente, velando por la salud mental del chico.

"Muy gracioso Colagusano, pero no estoy de humor. Ahora, que alguien me explique porque me estaban espiando" pidió James aún cruzado de brazos.

"De acuerdo… lo admitimos. Nos entró curiosidad y te espiamos. Vimos la escena: las lágrimas, la frialdad y los abrazos" dijo Sirius melodramáticamente "¿Algún problema?"

"Si, tengo un problema" dijo James serio… pero luego, cambió esa seriedad por una gran sonrisa "¡¡¡PELEA DE ALMOADAS!"

En eso, tomó unas almohadas y le empezó a dar a Sirius, a Remus... ¡¡¡a Peter!. Cada uno de los merodeadores se unió a la pelea, incluido Remus (NA/ me sorprende oO!), hasta altas horas de la noche. MUY altas horas de la noche.

"Bien, vayamos a dormir" dijo el premio anual cansado "Mañana tenemos clase"

"Emmmm" se quedaron pensando James y Sirius, y al final dijeron "nop"

"Ah, bien. Mejor cumplo mi palabra de Premio Anual y le cuento a Mcgonnogall en la mañana y ella los castigará a ustedes" dijo Lupin fingiendo no darle importancia. En eso, James y Sirius se miraron con los ojos como platos y se arrodillaron ante Remus con las manos en posición de rezo.

"¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡NO SE LO DIGAS!" decían James y Sirius una y otra vez.

"Bien, váyanse a dormir entonces" dijo Remus riendo y yendo a su cama "Mañana será un nuevo día"

"Sip" dijo Sirius aproximándose a su cama también "Mañana será el primer día de clases ¿y saben que significa merodeadores?"

Todos sonrieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

"LA PRIMERA BROMA DEL AÑO"

Los merodeadores se dijeron buenas noches y se durmieron, esperando el primer día de clases.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eeeeeeeee! Por fin! Jejeje. Bueno, debo ir a comer. La semana que viene habrá otro cap! Solo dejen sus reviews! Un besote!xD


	9. Elección de Carreras

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa:D Siento siento siento SIENTO la demora! Pero esto de las clases me está evaporando mi ser (vaya… me salió poetico…). Como sea, perdonenme en serio! Pero aquí llego con un nuevo pedazo que sé que les gustará (si es que les gusta ¿no? xD oh dios! Que dilema…)

Como siempre, respondo a sus críticas:

**Zara Potter-Black: **Hola! Me alegra saber que te encanta el fic! Jeje. No importa que sea repetido, me gusta saber tu opinión y esto me hace feliz! Aquí te traigo un nuevo capítulo, el cual espero que te guste! Un beso y Gracias por el cumplido!

**Inuyami:** Hola! Me alegra tener nuevas personas aquí! Jeje. Verás a lo largo muchas bromas y situaciones graciosas, así que espero que te guste! Un beso y un saludo!

**JAMIE BLACK: **Pos aquí estoy! Jejeje. Espero no haber hecho mucha falta pero… las tareas ¬¬º. Definitivamente… Bueno, espero que el nuevo cap te guste tanto como me gustó a mi. Un beso!

**Andreitamalfoy: ** Hola andre! Jeje. Bueno, ya tienes una computadora buena y perifericos nuevos, por lo que se, jaja. Debes estar muy feliz! (debí decirlo hace como una o dos semanas, pero bueno, felicitaciones por adelantado!xD) jaja. Me alegra que el cap te haya gustado. Verdad que James es un amor? Jaja. Bueno, estás de parte de la maldad así que no te digo nada… aunque draco es bello! Jaja. Por cierto! Mañana seguro encuentras una GRANDISIMA coincidencia en la practica de biología, al final del postlabolatorio. Jaja. Vas a querer matar la practica! TE LO ASEGURO! Jaja. Mejor no doy pistas! Un beso! Y nos vemos en clase!

**Mikodani: **Hola de nuevo! xD Pues que bueno que estés siguiendo su maldad! Es mejor que no ser él. Yo por lo menos estoy empleando su maldad para… MATAR A BILL GATES! Tampoco es que lo odie con toda mi alma (bueno.. mentira..) y que lo vaya a matar de verdad, es simplemente que la era tecnologica está muy lenta n.nU jijiji. Bueno, mejor lo dejo hasta quí. Un saludo!

**Katte131090:** Hola quinceañera! No pude felicitarte en el foro, así que lo hago por aquí: **FELIZ QUINCE AÑOS!** Jajajaja! Un besote de mi parte por esta nueva edad! Y espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones! Y que tengas suerte en este nuevo año escolar! En serio! Toda la suerte del mundo! Ajajaja. Un beso!

**Yezz: **Hola! Una nueva lectora! Que felicidad! n.n! Bueno, gracias por el cumplido! La verdad es que esta es una gran historia para mi y deseo que sea un éxito para los ojos de las personas que lo lean y así sentirme orgullosa de ello! Jeje. Bueno, un beso! Y que te guste el fic! Me esmeré mucho por él! Jeje.

**Ticapotter: ** Hola Betty! Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Se que he hecho un poco de falta en el foro, pero la verdad, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como me desocupe, vuelvo al teclado. Ahora tengo que estudiar Historia de Venezuela y Matemática. Mañana tengo examen, sin contar que tengo una exposición, una tarea de matematica… uff! Demasiadas cosas! Ruego que me perdones, pero en serio, no tengo mucho tiempo :(. Un beso! Volveré! LO PROMETO!

**Bueno, espero que les guste el fic. Dedicado a las profesoras que me hacen la vida imposible… jiji… muy pesimista, lo sé, pero… no pude evitarlo! Un beso!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elección de carreras  


Era un nuevo día. James estaba en su cama profundamente dormido, soñando, con una sonrisa tonta entre los labios, la conversación que había tenido con Lily la otra noche, hasta que...

"¡Cornamenta!" exclamó Remus "¡Despierta!"

"¡No!" decía James colocando la cabeza debajo de la almohada, como si fuese un avestruz. Tan bonito que era el sueño y venían a despertarlo.

"¡James! ¡Llegaremos tarde!" decía Remus, pero nada daba resultado.

James se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza y siguió durmiendo (tarea muy difícil, ya que cuando se despertaba no dormía de nuevo).

"Parece un zombie ¿no?" pregunto Peter poniéndose la túnica.

"Si, solo por una cosa: está vivo Peter" dijo Lupin mientras se preguntaba a sus adentros como él podía ser tan razonable y Peter tan… tan… tan… ¡PETER!" (NA/ Concuerdo contigo lobito U.U)

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Sirius saliendo del baño totalmente vestido y arreglado.

"James no quiere despertar" dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros, rindiéndose. Esto era imposible.

"Ah" instantáneamente, Sirius puso una cara malévola que no daba indicio de algo bueno "Déjamelo a mi"

"Sirius, no despertará" dijo Remus como si fuese obvio "Intente hacerlo"

"Lunático, Lunático, Lunático" repitió Sirius negando con la cabeza "Tu siempre recurres a las palabras. En cambio yo recurro…" sacó la varita "¡A la acción!"

"No funcionará" dijo Remus negando con la cabeza. Era una idea tan desquiciada…

"Yo creo que si" dijo Peter poniendo cara de '¿por que no?' (NA/ ¡TU NO TE METAS!) 

"¿Lo ves? ¡Colagusano está de acuerdo conmigo!" exclamó Sirius defendiéndose.

"Bien. Haz lo que sea" dijo Remus ya harto de tanta discusión. Además, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no iba a perderse el desayuno solo por esperar a que uno de sus amigos despertara de su largo sueño.

Sirius se fue acercando lentamente a James y se susurró a si mismo con su varita un hechizo que Remus no pudo entender, pero al cabo de unos segundos, extraordinariamente, su voz cambio... ¡A la de Lily!

"James... ¿Estas ahí?" preguntó Sirius. Remus y Peter tenían que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no atragantarse de la risa.

"Aquí estoy, bomboncito de chocolate" decía James medio dormido mientras esbozaba una sonrisa picarona en los labios (NA/ No piensen mal xD).

Eso era algo nuevo. ¡Bomboncito de chocolate! Sirius tenía que recordar colocarlo en su lista de sobornos.

"Levántate cariño" dijo Sirius. El chico debía reconsiderar un empleo de actor "Te tengo una sorpresa"

Remus y Peter no pudieron soportar mas y empezaron a lanzar carcajadas desquiciadas, mientras James se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y se puso a mirar a todas partes, buscando a la chica que le había llamado.

"¿Dónde esta Lily?" preguntó el muchacho de cabello azabache confuso. Hubiese podido jurar que la había escuchado.

Remus, Sirius y Peter se miraron entre ellos y, como respuesta, hubo una carcajada burlona general.

"¿De qué se ríen los tres?" preguntó James aún mas confuso. Esto no era algo muy bueno.

"De esto Cornamenta: 'Aquí estoy, bomboncito de chocolate'" dijo Sirius con la voz de Lily, haciendo que James se quedara entre incrédulo y horrorizado. ¡Todo había sido una broma. Sirius se lanzó el contra hechizo y su voz volvió a ser normal como antes "¡Caiste!" todos empezaron a reír otra vez.

"Ustedes son..." empezó a decir James pero Remus lo interrumpió entre carcajadas.

"Si… jajajajaja… brillantes… jajaja… ahora ve a cambiarte… jajajajajaja… sino bajamos rápido… ¡jajajajaja! no podremos comer" logró decir.

"¡Oh rayos!" exclamó James viendo su reloj de pulsera, que marcaba las 7:30. Instantáneamente fue al baño a cambiarse rápidamente ignorando las risas que aún surcaban el lugar.

"¡Jajajajajajajaja!" siguió riendo Remus "¡Recuérdame utilizar eso la próxima vez!"

"Si… no hace falta decir que soy lo máximo" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa resplandeciente. En ese momento, James salió del baño ya cambiado y perfumado (NA/ Que rapido!OO)

"Vámonos ya… ¡Y dejen de reírse!" exclamó el chico de cabello azabache yendo fuera de su dormitorio con el resto de los merodeadores detrás, aún muriéndose de la risa. Eso no era fácil de olvidar aún.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Los chicos fueron al gran comedor (Remus, Sirius y Peter NA/ Ejem! La rata…) ya un poco calmados de la risa) y se encontraron nada más y nada menos que con:

"¡Hola chicas!" saludó Remus al ver a Liza, Lily y Sarah en la mesa.

"Hola" saludaron las chicas (Sarah fue la excepción. Estaba muy ruborizada para hablar).

"Hola Lily" saludó James animadamente. De reojo, pudo notar como Sirius y Peter se metían el puño a la boca por no reírse. Lo de esa mañana había sido demasiado cómico.

"Hola James" dijo Lily con una sonrisa. Ya no parecía tan malo saludarlo.

Todos se quedaron de este modo: Liza, que estaba a punto de meterse una cucharada de cereal en la boca, dejó la cuchara a mitad de camino y abrió los ojos de par en par, sin poder creerlo. Sirius y Remus sabían que había pasado entre esos dos, así que, respectivamente, solo se miraron las uñas y empezaron a comer como si todo los días dos enemigos a muerte se saludaban cordialmente. Sarah solo sonrió. Lily estaba mas animada en esa mañana que de costumbre, así que pudo suponer que ya todo estaba arreglado. Peter, en cambio, se quedó confundido. Al parecer había olvidado todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior (NA/ A veces me da lástima…).

Lily se fijó en la cara que pusieron todos y preguntó confundida:

"¿Qué?"

"Se dijeron por el nombre" dijo Liza aún con la cuchara a medio camino y sin quitar su rostro de incredulidad.

"Es algo que nunca han hecho" dijo Sarah, como ubicándoles en qué edad, país y planeta estaban (NA/ Lo siento. Acabo de estudiar Historia Universal y me encuentro poética xD).

"Ah. Bueno... creo que ya es hora de cambiar ¿no?" dijo Lily, un tanto ruborizada. Y bajo la mirada de todos, agarró sus libros y se fue del Gran Comedor. No le gustaría someterse al interrogatorio de nadie.

Cuando Lily se fue… todas las miradas pasaron a James.

"¿Qué hechizo le lanzaste a mi amiga?" preguntó Liza entrecruzando las cejas en una expresión de interrogación.

"Nada" dijo James sonriendo inocentemente "es que…" suspiró recostándose en el respaldo de su silla "soy irresistible"

Liza negó con la cabeza y se metió el pobre cucharón de cereal en su boca de una vez, mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza y Sirius murmuraba un 'Ojalá' al 'irresistible' de su amigo.

Poco rato después, los chicos terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a las mazmorras para tener su primera clase de pociones del año. Peter no había aprobado pociones en los TIMOS, así que se fue en otra dirección del castillo. Justo cuando entraron al aula, el profesor llegó. Su nombre era Robert Goldon. Era un viejo calvo y de nariz larga y torcida. Tenía unas cejas negras y pobladas como un arbusto y dientes torcidos y amarillos (NA/ hermosa descripción ¬¬º)

"Siéntense" mandó el profesor con su voz grave y áspera de ultratumba "Saquen sus libros en la página 356"

"¿Le pusiste el 'ya tu sabes que' en el 'ya tu sabes que'?" Le susurró James a Sirius.

"Todo listo" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa malévola pegada al rostro.

El profesor sacó su libro y lo ubicó en la página 356, al igual que sus alumnos. En ese momento, una sustancia viscosa, verde y pegajosa saltó desde el libro al profesor y le rellenó la cara.

"¡AHHHHHH! ¡QUITENME ESTA COSA!" gritaba el profesor corriendo de un lado a otro.

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a reír. Liza no pudo contener la risa. Era demasiado cómico. Lily solo miraba con mirada divertida al profesor corriendo de un lado a otro. James y Sirius se chocaron las manos divertidos. Esta vez, Remus quedó orgulloso con la broma. No todos los días se veía algo así.

Cuando el profesor se hubo quitado la sustancia viscosa del rostro, todo el mundo quedó callado. En cierta manera, era tan horrible la cara de su profesor de pociones que, cuando se enojaba, daba miedo… y este caso no era la excepción. Su rostro se puso rojo de la rabia e, inmediatamente, dirigió su mirada a James y a Sirius:

"¡POTTER! ¡BLACK! ¡VAYAN A MI DESPACHO! ¡AHORA!" gritó el profesor con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Lily y muchos alumnos se taparan los oídos y cerraran fuertemente sus ojos.

James y Sirius se levantaron de sus asientos, sonrientes, como de costumbre, haciendo una reverencia mientras todo el alumnado les aplaudía.

"¡Bien hecho Potter!" decía un chico de Hufflepuff.

James sonrió arrogantemente, haciéndose el importante, cosa que hizo que Lily entornara los ojos. Al parecer, esa costumbre nunca se le iba a quitar.

"¡Eres lo máximo Sirius!" dijo una chica con tono soñador de Gryffindor.

"Lo sé" dijo Sirius acariciando su cabello. Liza solo bufó y apuntó en su mente matar, de alguna forma, en el futuro, a la Gryffindor que le había piropeado de ese modo. Remus solo miró a sus amigos reprobatoriamente.

Después de la clase de pociones, los chicos, Lily y Liza tuvieron encantamientos, transformaciones y cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Luego, vino la clase que más les gustaba a los merodeadores y a muchos otros alumnos también: El Almuerzo.

"¿Y para qué los citó el profesor Goldon en su despacho?" preguntó Liza mientras comía su pastel de calabaza.

"Pues... Nos citó para darnos nuestro castigo" dijo James tranquilamente, como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

"¿Castigo?" preguntó Sarah llegando a la mesa y sentándose junto a Lily "¿Esta vez que hicieron?"

"Le pusimos una 'Sustancia Salta mocos' al libro del profesor Goldon y le saltó en todo el medio del rostro" dijo Sirius acordándose de como corría el profesor por todo el aula bajo las risas de todo el mundo "Es una novedad"

"Si… pero apostaría que le hicieron perder a la casa puntos" dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

"Solo unos veinte, pero los recuperaremos, tranquila" dijo James con su habitual sonrisa, haciendo tranquilizar un poco a la pelirroja y, en cierta parte, sonrojarle.

"¿Y qué castigo les pusieron?" preguntó Remus mientras agarraba un poco de pollo.

"Limpiar los orinales..." empezó James con asco.

"…Sin magia..." dijo Sirius mientras fingía una mueca de dolor.

"…Separados" Terminó James con una cara dramática.

"¡Auch!" exclamó Peter, quien había estado sentado con ellos desde el principio (NA/ No es un fantasma, si es lo que pudieron creer xD).

"Eso debió doler" dijo Sarah contrayendo una cara dolida en su rostro.

"Si. Mucho" dijo James.

"No hablo de eso. Hablo de que Peter se golpeó el brazo contra la mesa" dijo Sarah seriamente "¿Estás bien Peter?"

"Si. Gracias" dijo el chico mientras se frotaba el brazo y se ruborizaba un poco bajo la mirada de la dulce rubia, quien le dirigió una sonrisa de tranquilidad, cosa que hizo poner, de cierta manera, celoso a Remus. ¡Él quería esa sonrisa tranquilizante después de cada transformación! ¡Y de ella! (NA/ Lobito caprichoso U.U xD)

"Bueno… el caso es que sobreviviremos" dijo Sirius un tanto dolido por no ser el centro de atención.

Lily y Liza entornaron los ojos y, rato después, al dejar sus platos vacíos de algún resto de comida, se fueron del comedor. Remus se tuvo que ir luego porque debía ir a la biblioteca y Peter debía ir con el profesor de Estudios Muggles para discutir una tarea que le había mandado junto con otro grupo. Sarah se quedó hablando con Sirius y James, ya que su clase aún no empezaba y además, ellos siempre le hacían reír y se llevaban muy bien.

"¿Y qué carrera escogerán?" preguntó Sarah mientras Sirius y James engullían su comida.

"¿'Caguega'?" preguntaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo con la boca llena.

"Si. Carrera ¿Saben?" preguntó la rubia como si fuese lo mas obvio, pero al ver la (todavía) mirada confusa de los muchachos, entendió la razón de la confusión de los dos "No vieron la cartelera en la sala común ¿verdad?"

"No. ¿Que decía?" preguntó James curioso después de haber tragado su comida.

"Decía que debían escoger una carrera y apuntarla con McGonagall para que ella les diera los horarios. Es lo que deben hacer los de séptimo año"

"Ahh ya" dijo Sirius un tanto pensativo "Creo que quiero ser Auror. Sería bueno atrapar magos tenebrosos y eso ¿no?"

"Si. A mí también me parece buena carrera" admitió James. En cierta manera, le excitaba perseguir malhechores y él ser como una clase de héroe "Creo que también quiero ser Auror"

Sarah puso los ojos en blanco y se dijo en la cabeza 'Nunca se verá el uno sin el otro'

"¿Y tu Sarah? ¿Qué carrera elegirás cuando estés en séptimo?" preguntó Sirius curioso.

"Pienso trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, pero, no estoy muy segura aún" dijo Sarah encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad era que, por ella, no querría estudiar nada y tener una vida normal, pero estaba algo obligada a ser algo en su vida.

"Creo que serías buena Ministra de Magia" dijo James con gesto burlón "Si eres hermana de Liza, seguro te contagió su instinto mandón"

"No me compares con Liza. Las dos somos muy diferentes" dijo Sarah dando un respingo un tanto amargo.

"Lo sé, solo decimos que serías buena Ministra" dijo Sirius en un intento de calmar la situación. Al parecer, la pequeña Weader no estuvo de buen humor con el comentario de su amigo; pero no pudo saberlo, porque Sarah dijo:

"Callen y coman" dijo Sarah lanzando una pequeña risita.

Sirius y James se miraron confusos, dando a entender que jamás entenderían a las mujeres.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00

Lily y Liza estaban descansando un poco en uno de sus lugares favoritos del colegio: el árbol que estaba junto al lago. Muchas veces la gente pasaba su tiempo allí, pero, afortunadamente, habían visto que no lo había cogido nadie, así que se sentaron para relajarse un rato.

Las dos amigas hablaban tranquilamente hasta que apareció Nataly.

"¡Hola Lily!" saludó Nataly acercándose al dúo.

"Hola Nataly" dijo Lily amablemente. Liza solo miró a Nataly con repugnancia y se concentró en mirar con interés la orilla del lago.

"¿Ya pensaron en qué carrera escogerán?" preguntó Nataly curiosa mientras se sentaba junto a Lily.

"Pues yo aún no me he decidido" dijo Lily, y no era para tanto. Aún no había decidido claramente qué carrera erstudiar, pero tampoco se mortificaría por ello "¿Tu qué quieres ser Liza?"

"¿Yo?" Liza despegó la vista del lago solo para mirar a su amiga "Pues he pensado en ser Sanadora, como mi padre" dijo Liza orgullosa. Esa carrera siempre le había llamado la atención.

"Creí que ibas a ser algo del ministerio de magia, como tu madre" dijo Nataly dedicándole todo su odio con la mirada. No era por envidia ni por celos, pero la madre de Liza tenía uno de los mejores puestos del ministerio y su padre solo trabajaba en un pequeño y 'eficiente' cargo en el departamento de deportes, cosa que le hizo sentir un poco de vergüenza (NA/ bueno, tal vez si envidia xD)

"No. Creo que es aburridísimo" le limitó a decir Liza un tanto pensativa, riendo un poco al acordarse de la bruja del mostrador de seguridad "Estar en un escritorio todo el día haciendo cosas aburridas no me llama la atención. Gracias"

Ante esto, Lily rió un poco. Luego se dirigió a Nataly y le preguntó:

"¿Y tu que carrera elegirás?"

"Pienso ser reportera" dijo Nataly con una sonrisa orgullosa, cosa que aprovechó Liza para hacer una señal de vómito "Pienso que puedo ser buena; es decir, siempre consigo historias como sea"

"No hay ninguna duda de que serás reportera" dijo Liza poniendo los ojos en blanco y agregó con fastidio "Tu mejor pasatiempo es chismear"

Nataly se ofendió con ello, pero hizo de oídos sordos y se limitó a no responder a la crítica. Lily, en un intento de que la Hufflepuff olvidara el comentario de Liza (y de que no golpeara a su amiga), dijo:

"He oído que entrará un reportero llamado Jousha Skeeter en 'El Profeta'. Se rumora que es muy bueno" dijo Lily recordándose una pequeña felicitación que le hicieron al susodicho (el único que leyó, mejor dicho).

"Lo sé. Su hija, Rita Skeeter, estudió aquí y está empezando sus estudios en reportaje. Al parecer, piensa seguir los pasos de su padre" dijo Nataly como si se lo hubiese estudiado textualmente de una enciclopedia de chismes.

"Yo… no sabía que tuviese hija" dijo Lily un tanto sorprendida.

"Mucha gente no lo sabe tampoco" dijo Nataly encogiéndose de hombros. Ella se detuvo al escuchar que le llamaban por su nombre "Bien, debo irme. ¡Nos vemos!" culminó mientras se iba.

"Hasta nunca" murmuró Liza por lo bajo.

Cuando Nataly se alejó, Lily se volvió a Liza y le preguntó:

"¿Por qué no intentan dejar las diferencias a un lado y ser amigas por una vez?"

"No puedo Lil. Nos odiamos mutuamente" dijo Liza encogiéndose de hombros, como si no hubiese remedio en ello "Y seá así por siempre" la chica se levantó y cogió su bolso "Debemos ir a clase"

"Si" dijo Lily agarrando su bolso y levantándose también "Ahora que veo, me alegra haberme salido de adivinación. En cambio, los chicos tienen la clase ahora"

"Pobres. Me encantaba ver cuando la profesora entornaba los ojos y se ponía pálida al verlos, como si dijese: 'Pobres almas… pobres muchachos…'

Las chicas, riendo, se fueron a su clase de Aritmancia, mientras que en el séptimo piso...

"¡No quiero entrar!" se negaba rotundamente James.

"Vamos James. Hay que hacerlo" decía Remus intentando con toda su generosidad que su amigo entrara al aula.

"¡No y no!"

"Te daré ranas de chocolate cuando nos vayamos" decía el licántropo en un intento desesperado.

"Valoras mucho tus chocolates así que… mmmm…" James pensó unos minutos hasta decir "¡No! Odio que la estúpida de esa Profesora siempre 'prediga' mi muerte (NA/ Sniff sniff. Si supiera que en verdad se morirá T.T)

"¡Por favor James!" exclamó Remus empezando a enfadarse "Sabes perfectamente que no predice nada"

"¡Me da igual!" exclamó James irremediable "¡No! ¡No! y ¡NO!"

"Déjalo Remus" dijo Sirius tocándole el hombro a Remus "No querrá entrar"

"¿Ves Lunático?" preguntó James como '¡Es decir! ¡Aprende a observar!' "¡Canuto si me entiende!"

"Si. La que no te entenderá será Evans" dijo Sirius fingiendo no dar importancia.

"¿Evans?" repitió James confuso "¿Qué tiene que ver Lily con esto?"

"Nada. Es solo que me preocuparía mucho de que Evans volviera a pensar que eres un 'fanfarrón' e 'irresponsable' si alguien le dice que no fuiste a la clase de adivinación" dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza "Pensará que eres un idiota que no se toma en serio las clases"

Remus no entendía el plan de Sirius. Pudiese ser que el argumento era bueno, pero para otro chico cursi irremediablemente enamorado e inmaduro. James no podía ser tan tonto como para caer en eso…

Bueno, tal vez si, ya que, pero para su sorpresa, el chico de lentes se metió como alma que llevaba al diablo en la acalorada clase.

"De verdad que me sorprendes" dijo Remus colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla, en un gesto pensativo. Tenía que hacer un libro con los diferentes argumentos para que James pudiese dejar el chico inocente de lado.

"Es que soy un genio" dijo Sirius orgulloso mientras se admiraba a si mismo.

Remus no hizo comentario alguno y los dos entraron a la clase de adivinación, donde... ¡El calor era insoportable! Todos los alumnos estaban con la lengua fuera del calor que hacía.

"¡Bienvenidos mis niños!" exclamó la profesora Trelawney entrando a la clase. Era una anciana de cabello canoso, gafas cuadradas que hacían que sus ojos se vieran inmensamente grandes y cubierta con pieles y mantas. James no podía creer como no podía tener calor con todas esas pieles encima "Hoy, traje a mi hija para que sea mi ayudante en la clase. Espero que la reciban bien. Sybill"

Una chica de unos dieciocho años entró a la clase. Se podía decir que era idéntica a su madre, solo que no tenía cabello canoso, sino lacio y de color marrón oscuro. No vestía pieles ni mantos, sino una túnica de color lavanda algo desgastada.

"Sybill; saluda" dijo la anciana con una sonrisa, pero, a la vez, con una mirada asesina, desafiante y estricta.

"Hola, soy Sybill Trelawney" saludó la chica con aire de aburrimiento y apenas haciendo un gesto.

"Bueno chicos, hoy vamos a leer las mentes" dijo la profesora Trelawney con entusiasmo algo infantil "así que pónganse en parejas y abran sus libros en la página 291"

Todos se pusieron en parejas. En el caso de los merodeadores, James con Sirius y Remus con Peter (NA/ Peter aprobó la materia inventando puras mentiras, al igual que el resto de la clase). 

"Bien. El primer paso que hay que realizar es despejar la mente y concentrarse en entrar en la mente de la otra persona" explicó la profesora Trelawney (madre NA/ O vieja. Llamenle como sea xD) "Sybill, trae mi libro hija"

La chica obedeció y trajo el libro de su madre. Su aire, en vez de ser místico y misterioso, como toda hija de adivina, era, en cambio, de aburrimiento; como si ella no quisiera estar ahí, y James pudo notarlo. Cuando la chica le dio el libro a su mamá, la profesora abrió el libro y examinó el texto. Ahora explicó:

"Muchos magos tienen conexiones para entrar en la mente de las personas"

"Ejemplo…" susurró Sirius aburrido (NA/ Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort? xD)

"No tengo ni idea señor Black" dijo la profesora mirando a Sirius con advertencia.

'¿¿Cómo me oyó?' se preguntó Sirius en la cabeza incrédulo.

"Lo oigo todo señor Black" dijo la profesora haciendo asustar a Sirius una vez mas "Cómo iba diciendo, leer mentes es una tarea sumamente difícil. Hay que lograr concentrarse al máximo. El contra hechizo para la lectura de los pensamientos es la Oclumancia, la cual veremos mas adelante."

'¡Qué fastidio!' pensaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

"Podrá ser fastidio y lo demás Black y Potter, pero lo preguntaré en los EXTASIS, así que presten atención" dijo la profesora.

James se sorprendió. Debía admitirlo... la profesora Trelawney era buena lectora de mentes, aunque no muy buena prediciendo el futuro.

"Bien. Una persona de cada pareja tendrá que seguir el procedimiento y el otro dejarse leer. No se preocupen" dijo la profesora sonriente al ver las miradas de preocupación de todos "No dolerá"

"¿Quién lo hará de nosotros?" preguntó Sirius a su camarada.

"Tu" dijo James sin importancia y fingiendo que se estaba desmayando encima de la mesa "Tengo jaqueca"

"Tu siempre tienes jaqueca FALSA"

"Da igual" dijo James "Esta vez te toca a ti hacer el ridículo"

¬¬º

"Muy bien… despejen sus mentes"

Todo el caluroso salón quedó en silencio. Era como estar en un desierto... ¡O peor!

Sirius trataba de concentrarse, pero no lograba nada. James estaba mirándose las uñas con sumo interés ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Cinco minutos después, la profesora Trelawney exclamó con SUMO FALSO ENTUSIASMO:

"¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¿Alguien ha visto algo?"

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Remus alzó la mano:

"¿Usted señor Lupin?"

"Bueno... cuando entré en la mente de Peter…" estaba confuso y fruncía el ceño "solo llegué a ver…" dudó un momento "comida"

Todo el salón rió a carcajadas. James y Sirius no pudieron contener la risa y se unieron a las carcajadas de la multitud, dejando un Remus muy avergonzado.

"¡SILENCIO!" gritó la profesora y el salón quedó en silencio "¿Fue lo que pensó señor Pettigrew?"

"Si" dijo Peter un tanto tímido "Es que tengo hambre"

Todos el mundo rió de nuevo y la profesora hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos que se callaran si no hubiese sonado la campana

"Bueno, quiero para el próximo jueves un ensayo de un pergamino de las distintas técnicas que se usan para leer la mente. Pueden irse"

Todo el mundo, entre ruidos y conversaciones, agarró sus respectivas mochilas y cosas y se fueron rápidamente por la puerta.

"Vámonos" dijo Sirius impaciente mientras recogía su mochila y se la llevaba al hombro "Necesito aire"

James se fue con sus amigos, pero se detuvo en la puerta, ya que no pudo evitar escuchar un murmullo de voces. Sus amigos lo miraron con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿Qué pasa cornamenta?" preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja "¿No bajas?"

"Mmm... no" dijo James después de pensar un rato "Vayan ustedes. Se me olvidó algo"

"Como quieras" dijeron sus amigos (menos Remus, quien se le quedó mirando raramente un momento, hasta que tuvo que seguir a Sirius y Peter) y se fueron. Cuando los tres merodeadores se perdieron de vista, James sacó de su bolso la capa invisible, la cual siempre llevaba a todas partes. Cuidando de que nadie le viera, se la puso encima y entró en el salón de adivinación totalmente invisible. La profesora estaba hablando con su hija. James se sentó en una mesa a los lejos y escuchó de la muchacha:

"Madre... ¿Por qué me citaste después de clases?"

"Sólo... sólo quería contarte una cosa" dijo la profesora Trelawney con voz temblorosa, mirando por todos lados.

"¿Por qué miras a todos lados?" preguntó la chica asustada. A veces su mamá le parecía rara. Muy rara.

"Siento que no somos las únicas que estamos aquí" dijo la profesora algo distraída mientras caminaba, mirando por la puerta, la ventana y el escritorio.

James se tapó mejor con la capa, rezando que no se dieran cuenta que estaba allí.

"Seguro es el viento" argumentó la muchacha.

"Si... seguro" se murmuró la madre a sí misma mientras dejaba de caminar. A esto James le dio un largo suspiro.

"Bien... ¿Para qué me llamaste?" preguntó la muchacha confundida.

"Sólo quería decirte... que mi hora llegará dentro de poco" dijo la profesora Trelawney misteriosamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó la chica confusa.

"He visto visiones, Sybill. Dentro de poco me iré, con las almas perdidas buscando la luz" dijo viendo la ventana "Y tu tendrás que quedarte aquí... asumiendo mi cargo"

"Mamá, no soy muy buena" dijo la chica apenada "Odio la adivinación"

"Pero hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan Sybill" dijo la madre volviéndose y acariciando la mejilla de su hija "Solo te pido que lo intentes"

La chica vaciló. James aguzó el oído.

"Lo haré" dijo al final "Lo intentaré, pero… ¿Por qué dices eso?" horror "¿Qué sucederá?"

"Cosas tenebrosas y muy malas pasarán Sybill. Este mundo correrá una serie de sucesos que harán que hasta el mas fuerte tiemble de terror" dijo la profesora dejando de acariciar la mejilla de su hija y mirando el suelo… triste.

"¿Y no se puede evitar?" preguntó con miedo Sybill.

"El futuro pasa sin contar las diferentes cosas que uno hace por evitarlo" recitó misteriosamente la dama "Hay que dejarlo pasar"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros Sybill. No puedo dar explicaciones" dijo la vieja profesora, mientras una lágrima silenciosa se deslizaba por su mejilla "Debo... debo ir al despacho del director. Ya vengo"

La profesora, envuelta en sus acostumbradas pieles, salió de la habitación, dejando a una Sybill Trelawney muy callada. James se levantó de su sitio e iba cuidadosamente a la puerta bien envuelto en su capa invisible, hasta que...

"Detente"

James se volteó aún invisible y muy incrédulo. La chica lo miraba fijamente.

"Quítate la capa" ordenó la muchacha.

James se quitó la capa, confuso... ¡¿Cómo era que lo podía ver!

"¿Cómo me viste?" preguntó aún asombrado.

"Puedo ver a través de cosas invisibles" dijo simple y seca como una tortuga "Mi madre me enseñó"

"Ahh" fue lo único que pudo decir James contando su ensimismamiento.

"Así que escuchaste la conversación que tuvo mi madre conmigo ¿no?" preguntó la chica, mirando el suelo.

"Si" dijo James un poco apenado. No podía evitar ser curioso "Pero no pude evitarlo"

"No te preocupes. Solo... no le cuentes esto a nadie... ¿si?"

"De acuerdo" dijo James "Lo prometo"

La chica sonrió. Fue la primera sonrisa de ella reflejada en el día y… todavía se seguía viendo como tortuga (NA/ ¡No pude evitar ponerlo!)

"Bien. Debo irme" dijo el chico un poco incómodo "Adiós"

"Adiós" dijo Sybill mientras ordenaba algunos papeles. Agregó "Linda capa"

"Gracias" y James se fue, pensando en lo que había escuchado.

James estuvo pensando en el camino. La profesora Trelawney se iba a morir dentro de poco. Debía ser horrible ver su propia muerte. Esto hizo que James tuviera un escalofrío. Era muy raro y a la vez terrorífico. Tuvo que correr para llegar a la próxima clase.

0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O

Cuando terminó el día, en la sala común...

"¡Primer día de clase y ya tenemos tarea!" exclamó Liza con enojo "¡Qué fastidio!"

"Lo sé, pero debemos entregar esto mañana, así que no hay mas opción que hacerla" dijo Lily soltando un suspiro y advirtiendo que Sarah les miraba divertida "¿Qué has hecho hoy Sarah?"

"Hoy nos dieron los largos discursos de quinto año" la chica se aclaró la garganta e imitó la voz de la profesora McGonnagall "'Están ahora en quinto año… Deben esforzarse más… Será el año de los TIMOS… Deben trabajar duro… Bla bla bla..."'

Lily y Liza se estaban riendo con cada pequeña imitación que hacía la rubia.

"Buena imitación hermanita" dijo Liza aplaudiéndole a su hermana mientras reía sin control.

"Gracias. Gracias" decía Sarah inclinándose una y otra vez en una profunda reverencia "Son un público excelente"

"¡Haz otra imitación!" exclamó Lily entusiasmada olvidándose por completo de las tareas.

"'¡Hiciste mal el hechizo!'" exclamó Sarah imitando la voz de la jefa de Gryffindor "'¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN SEÑOR MCFLURRY (NA/ ¿De donde habré sacado ese nombre? xD)! ¡Sin Peros!... ¡¡¡Señor Pettegrew! ¡¡¡PIENSE CON LA CABEZA, NO CON EL ESTÓMAGO!'"

"Buen consejo profesora Weader" dijo una voz burlona y sarcástica a sus espaldas.

Sarah se volteó. Los merodeadores habían pasado el retrato de la señora gorda a la sala común. Lo primero que vio Sarah fue a (NA/ ¿Quién más?) Remus. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rojo carmín muy intenso.

"Buena imitación Weader" dijo James con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante. Remus miraba una pared con interés, sonrojado.

"G-gracias" dijo Sarah aún avergonzada y sonrojada "Emmm..." balbuceó "Debo irme. Estoy cansada. Adiós"

Con esto, Sarah se fue rápidamente a su dormitorio.

"¿Qué mosca le picó?" preguntó James confuso.

"Es tímida" dijo Liza algo seca y concentrándose en su tarea de nuevo "Maldición familiar"

"Hummm… ¡Eso no se ve de ti Weader! dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Liza.

"Otro centímetro más Black y te juro que te doy un golpe; y no será con mi mano, sino con una bludger" dijo Liza fríamente sin quitar la vista de su pergamino.

"No seas agresiva" dijo Sirius alejándose y sentándose en un sofá cerca de la chimenea "¿Mucha tarea?"

"¿Tu que crees?" dijeron Liza y Lily al mismo tiempo con sarcasmo profundamente odioso.

"Lo siento" dijo Sirius pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Definitivamente no entendía a las chicas.

"¡Hey! ¡Potter!"

James se volteó al oír la voz. Un chico de segundo año, algo pequeño y de piel morena, se acercó a James con un sobre en la mano.

"¿Si?" preguntó James algo confundido. No conocía a ese chico.

"Es para ti" dijo el chico entregándole la carta "de parte de la profesora MCgonnagall"

Todos se pusieron helados al oír ese nombre, incluyendo a Lily y Liza. Los ojos de James se pusieron como platos... ¿¡Ahora que había hecho?

"Gracias" dijo James sin dejar de mirar la carta, como si tuviese en manos al mismísimo anticristo.

El chico de doce años se fue a su dormitorio y Sirius preguntó instantáneamente curioso mientras se levantaba del sillón:

"¿¡Que dice? ¿¡Qué dice?"

"No lo sé" dijo James en un pequeño murmullo.

"Ábrela" recomendó Remus poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

James rasgó el sobre con una mano temblorosa. Luego, sacó la carta y empezó a leer en voz baja, sin que nadie le oyera. Todos aguardaban en silencio. Incluso las chicas habían dejado un momento las tareas para ver qué sucedía. A continuación, James empezó a sonreír, poco a poco, como si fuera una cámara lenta. Cuando terminó de leer la carta, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plantada en el rostro. 

Peter, confundido como siempre, preguntó:

"¿Qué dice?"

James estaba tan emocionado que no podía hablar.

"¡HABLA!" gritaba Sirius muy emocionado. Debía de tratarse de algo sumamente interesante.

James habló, pero tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó.

"¡¿QUÉ DICE!" preguntaron todos.

James finalmente habló... bueno... mejor dicho… ¡Gritó a los cuatro vientos!

"¡¡¡SOY EL NUEVO CAPITÁN DE QUIDDITCH!"

Lily, al oír tal grito, habría jurado que la voz de James se había escuchado hasta en el lago y que había matado al calamar gigante o algo así.

"¡Felicidades!" exclamó Sirius abrazando a su amigo con efusividad.

"Gracias" dijo James con orgullo.

"Es decir que tendremos una larga... pesadilla" dijo Liza suspirando y volviendo a su ensayo.

Sirius y Liza eran del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Liza era cazadora y Sirius golpeador. Ambos jugadores estaban con James y otros cuatro Gryffindors. Ahora que James iba a ser capitán, Liza sabía que los entrenamientos serían... ¡Una total pesadilla!

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó James alzando una ceja "¿Acaso crees que seré mal capitán?"

"Eso no me preocupa para nada" dijo Liza fingiendo que estaba pensando "Lo único que preocupa es que..." suspiró "nada"

"¡Dilo!"

"No" dijo Liza ocupándose de sus tareas una vez más.

"Te atormentaré" dijo James poniéndose más curioso de lo normal.

"No me importa" dijo Liza sin mostrarse preocupada.

"Debes pensarlo" dijo Remus poniéndose instantáneamente al lado de la chica "Que James te atormente es una de las peores cosas que hace…"

"…Contando el fastidio…" dijo Sirius recordándose una de esas veces. Luego se puso al otro lado de Liza, empujando un poco a Lily, cosa que no puso feliz a la chica "Debes pensarlo primor"

"Primero: ya lo pensé. Segundo: ¡NO ME LLAMES PRIMOR!"

"De acuerdo, pero no sabes en lo que te metiste" dijo Sirius aparentando no estar preocupado mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Entonces James empezó:

"¡DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO..."

Liza le ignoró...

"DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO..."

Liza se tapó los oídos...

"¡DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO DÍMELO..."

Liza no aguantó más. Su paciencia era muy poca:

"¡DE ACUERDO! ¡CÁLLATE YA!" dijo Liza con tal furia que James se cayó hacia atrás "PIENSO QUE VAS A SER UN ENTRENADOR SUMAMENTE DURO. YA LO DIJE. ¿FELIZ?"

James asintió asustado. Liza enfadada era una de las peores experiencias que uno podría recibir en la vida.

"De acuerdo" dijo la chica tranquilizándose "Ahora voy a subir a terminar mi tarea. Con permiso"

Liza se fue a su habitación y todos se quedaron pasmados:

"Ver a Liza furiosa... asusta" dijo James sentándose después de recobrar su alma.

"Es por eso que me encanta" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa gigante.

"Cambiando de tema" dijo Remus (ya que no quería escuchar cursilerías) "¿Qué carrera escogerás Lily?"

"Si Evans…" dijo Sirius olvidándose por un momento de Liza "¿Qué serás?"

"Pues, no lo sé" dijo Lily ocupándose de lo suyo.

"¿Reportera?" preguntó Remus.

"No. Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con publicidad, chismes y asociados" dijo Lily sin levantar la vista de su pergamino.

"¿Algo del ministerio de magia?" preguntó Peter. Era lo mas común en esos días."No… Muy aburrido"

"¿Sanadora?" preguntó Sirius pensando.

"Odio ver heridas y sangre"

"¿Algo?" preguntó James confuso y curioso.

"Pues…" Dudó un momento, pero era la carrera que más le llamaba la atención. Dejando un momento las tareas, levantó la vista y dijo "creo que quiero ser Auror"

"¿Auror?" preguntaron los merodeadores al mismo tiempo. Lily podía ser alguien sumamente importante: Una Ministra de Magia… Una Sanadora… Una bella modelo de 'Corazón de Bruja' (pensamiento de James)... ¿Pero un Auror?"

"Si. Siempre me ha llamado la atención" dijo Lily volviendo a sus deberes.

Entonces a James se le iluminó el rostro. Se había acordado de algo muy importante.

"Entonces estaremos juntos"

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Lily olvidándose de su tarea de nuevo para levantar la vista.

"Estaremos juntos" dijo James como si fuese obvio "Tu, Sirius y yo"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Lily sumamente asustada (NA/ definitivamente esta niña es un caracol ¬¬º… como yo! xD)

"¡Estaremos juntos en las clases de Aurores!" exclamó James aún mas entusiasmado "¡Tendremos el mismo horario! ¡Iremos untos a todas las clases! ¡Ya que yo también seré Auror!"

Lily se quedó con los ojos como platos y en estado de Shock. ¿Por qué de todas las personas del universo entero lo peor le tenía que pasar a ella?

James le pasaba la mano antes sus ojos, que no miraban a ninguna parte, especificamente.

"Lily..." decía James aún pasando la mano delante de sus ojos.

Lily recobró el sentido; Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y dijo apresuradamente:

"Debo irme"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó James algo preocupado "¿Sucede algo?"

"No, nada, es que estoy cansada. Buenas noches" y se fue a su dormitorio, dejando a todos los merodeadores confundidos.

Llegó a su cama y puso su trabajo arriba del baúl, sin importar que con esto se arrugara.

Liza ya se había dormido, ya que el dosel de su cama estaba corrido. Sarah también estaba dormida.

Lily se acostó en su cama y miró el techo, mientras se preguntaba:

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"

Lily miró por la ventana. Una lechuza castaña estaba allí (NA/ vaya! Que rápido!). Lily se levantó de golpe y agarró su carta. La leyó:

'Querida luna de mis desvelos:

Regresaste a Hogwarts ¿no?... ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Cómo pasaste tu primer día de clases? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo en especial? Quiero saberlo todo.

Anónimo'

Lily sonrió. Luego fue hasta su baúl, agarró un trozo de pergamino y mojó su pluma en tinta negra. Empezó a escribir:

'Querido admirador secreto:

Aquí estoy en Hogwarts. Mucha tarea para el primer día de clase, pero no puedo quejarme; ya estoy en el último año. Lo he pasado muy bien...'

Entonces Lily se puso a pensar. ¿Se lo contaría? después de dudar un poco, mojó su pluma en tinta y siguió escribiendo. Ya estaba depositando mucha confianza, así que no perdía nada:

'... y elegí para estudiar la carrera de Auror (Siempre me ha llamado la atención) Lo que me ha sorprendido es que un chico que siempre me anda siguiendo eligió la misma carrera que yo y, son unos de esos momentos en que me pregunto: ¿Eligió la carrera por mí o por él? . Esto me tiene confundida. ¿Puedes darme tu opinión acerca de esto?

Lily…'

Lily paró de escribir y fue cuando le entró una duda, así que escribió:

…P.D: ¿Estudias en Hogwarts?"

Lily puso el pergamino en el sobre y se lo dio a la lechuza. La lechuza desplegó sus alas y se fue volando por la ventana. Lily se cambió y se metió en su cama, aún con sus dudas en la cabeza, pero poco rato después, se durmió.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

La lechuza llegó rápidamente por otra ventana. Sirius y James habían terminado de cambiarse y vieron a la lechuza. Corrieron rápidamente hacia ella, James le despegó la carta y le dijo a su lechuza:

"Muy bien amigo. Ve a la lechuzería"

La lechuza castaña se fue por la ventana y James empezó a leer la carta. Al terminar de leerla, Sirius preguntó sarcásticamente sobre su hombro:

"¿Quién será ese chico?"

"Cállate Sirius" dijo James con algo de molestia.

"Bueno, en algo tiene razón: tu siempre la persigues" dijo Remus desde el otro lado del dormitorio, donde leía un libro.

"¡Yo no la persigo!" exclamó James indignado.

"Claro que si" dijo Sirius con tristeza sobreactuada.

"Que no" decía James.

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"SI"

"NO"

"¡Si!"

"¡NO!"

"¡CALLENSE!"

Sirius y James se voltearon algo asustados por el grito… hasta que vieron que había sido Peter, quien cargaba una pijama de ositos.

"¿Pueden dejarme dormir?"

"Seguro Colagusano" dijo James sin importancia y Peter empezó a roncar.

"Bueno, yo me voy a dormir" dijo Sirius bostezando y estirando los brazos "Estoy cansado"

"Yo también" dijo Remus guardando su libro en el baúl.

"¿Vas a dormir Cornamenta?" preguntó Sirius acostándose en su cama.

"Si, en un minuto" dijo James.

Sus amigos, en poco rato, se durmieron. James, mientras tanto, sacó un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir:

'Querido rayo de sol:

Si quieres mi opinión, creo que este chico no se metió en la carrera de Auror por ti, sino por él. Tal vez, al final de todo, fue una grandísima coincidencia. Ahora que me pongo a pensar... ¿Te cae bien este chico? Es solo por saber.

Anónimo.

P.D: Contestando tu pregunta, si estudio en Hogwarts, soy un Gryffindor con orgullo, pero mas de allí no puedo pasar'

James metió su carta en un sobre y cuando se dio cuenta…

"¡Yo si soy un idiota!" exclamó

Su lechuza se había ido y no tenía como mandarla

'Bueno, ya es tarde para ir a la lechuzería. Mañana iré temprano' pensó

James guardó su carta en el escritorio, se metió en la cama y se durmió.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vaya que esto me quedó largo largo largo! Jaja. Bueno, pronto pondré el proximo cap (tal pronto como tenga tiempo ¬¬º)

Ya saben! Espero sus reviews!xD un beso a todos!


	10. Debo pensarlo

**¡HOLAS! Jejeje. Siento mucho la demora! Pero he estado muy ocupada y no he podido tener mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno, aquí tengo otro cap subido! Lo que me tiene un poco triste es ver tan poquitos reviews :(, pero bueno, cada cosa a su tiempo. Muchas personas deben estar ocupadas ahora. Bueno! Respondo lo siguiente:**

**Katte: Hola! Bueno, si, fue lindo! Jeje. Lo de primor estuvo comico ¿no? jeje. Seee… en cierta manera se asocia un poco a la vida real ;) jeje. Bueno, iré con el otro fic en unos momentos. Espero no tardar. Un beso y cuidate!**

**Blusht: Hola! Me alegra tener a nuevas personas por aquí. Pues, la verdad, lo del admirador secreto se me ocurrió mucho antes de leer otros fics. Yo no sabía que se utilizara tanto la idea. Pero bueno, cada quien tiene su forma de escribir y de expresar lo que quiere transmitir uno ¿no? En fin, gracias por leer! Espero que te siga gustando!**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Holaaaaaaa! Vaya! Me alegra tener una nueva lectora! Jeje! Bienvenida! Me alegre que te guste! Y si! Leeré algunos de tus fics a ver que tal son! Bueno, un beso! Cuidate:)**

**Pues aquí va:D Espero que les guste! Dedicado a mi familia y a que se celebre bien la inauguración de este viernes (Sino, tendremos que tener clase y eso no me gusta!). Besos!**

**0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Debo pensarlo

James se levantó muy temprano en la mañana (como a las ocho). Se vistió y fue directo a la lechucería, llevando su carta por debajo de la túnica. Cuando llegó, había un montón de lechuzas volando de extremo a extremo; otras estaban dormidas y otras ululando. James reconoció la suya inmediatamente. Su lechuza castaña estaba dormida.

"Ay… que pereza que sufre esta" pensó el muchacho negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombres. Ya era hora de que su mascota despertara de "su largo sueño de princesa"

"Rup" le llamó James. La lechuza tardó unos largos segundos en despertar y, al ver su dueño, dio un picotazo amenazador al chico "Siento despertarte"

La lechuza le dio otro picotazo a James, aunque menos fuerte, como diciendo no importa . James acarició las plumas de su lechuza y le dijo:

"Bueno, ahora hay que trabajar" James miró a los lados para confirmar que no había nadie además de él. Al ver que estaba solo, sacó su carta y se la mostró a la lechuza, la cual ya sabía cual era su encomienda "Mándame esta carta a Lily Evans ¿Recuerdas donde está?"

La lechuza dio un picotazo al aire como diciendo ¡Claro que sé en donde está! ¿Por cuál animal me tomas? ¡¿Por un ratón! .

"Bien; envíasela" pidió James amarrando su carta en la pata de la lechuza. La castaña extendió sus alas y se fue volando por la gran ventana que había al fondo de la habitación, mientras James la veía desaparecer.

La lechuza cruzó una esquina del castillo y, rápidamente, fue hasta lo más alto de una torre, donde una chica pelirroja estaba completamente dormida. La lechuza se posó en la ventana y ululó suavemente. Lily despertó y al verla en la ventana, se levantó de un brinco y fue a recibirla. Le despegó la carta de sus patas y la leyó rápidamente.

Al terminar de leerla, sonrió levemente y sacó de su escritorio un pedazo de pergamino. En él empezó a escribir:

'Querido admirador:

Creo que tienes razón. Debo dejar de ser tan paranoica. Este chico es a veces fastidioso y a veces tierno. Es un poco fanfarrón pero muy dulce a la vez. No sé ni que pensar de él. Me tiene confundida; pero creo que al final, es un buen chico. Cambiando de tema... ¡Qué bueno que seas Gryffindor! tal vez te conozca o algo así..."

Lily paró de escribir. Liza se despertó en ese momento estirando los brazos y bostezando.

"Hola Lil" saludó la muchacha con voz cansada mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"Hola" saludó Lily sonriendo "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Muy bien" dijo Liza mientras estiraba sus brazos. Lily prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

Al instante, Liza se dio cuenta con su vista de águila la carta que estaba en el escritorio de su amiga. Picada por la curiosidad preguntó:

"¿Y esa carta?"

"Mi admirador secreto" contestó Lily sonrojándose "¡Él es de Hogwarts y está en Gryffindor!"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Liza sonriente "¡Genial!"

"Si. Quien sabe. A lo mejor lo conozco" dijo Lily sonriendo con los ojos fijados en un puso que Liza no supo distinguir. La chica estaba ilusionada.

"A lo mejor..." Liza pensó en algo... y si era... no, no, no, no, no... no podía ser... simplemente no podía ser...

"A lo mejor ¿Qué?" preguntó Lily alejándose de sus pensamientos.

"Nada; olvídalo" dijo Liza haciendo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia "¿Terminaste de escribir la respuesta?"

"No. Ahora la termino."

'... Bueno, me debo ir. ¡Gracias por tu consejo!

Lily'

Lily metió el pergamino en el sobre y estuvo a punto de enviarla cuando Liza le detuvo:

"¡Hey Lily!" exclamó Liza "¿No piensas mandarle esa carta con un detalle de amistad?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Lily confusa.

"Me refiero…" Liza pensó y miró por toda la habitación hasta que encontró una flor amarilla. La tomó de donde estaba y se la mostró a la pelirroja "¡A esto!"

Liza arregló lo mejor posible la flor y la puso en el sobre de la carta.

"¡Ah! ¡Buena idea!" exclamó Lily sonriente.

Acto seguido, la chica entregó la carta a la lechuza y con un ulular, el ave se fue.

"Bueno, debo cambiarme" dijo Lily mientras consultaba su reloj. No era tarde, pero se debía dar prisa.

"Si. Yo levantaré a Sarah" dijo Liza con una extraña mueca maliciosa en su rostro.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Se hizo las ocho y media de la mañana. Lily, Liza y Sarah bajaron al gran comedor y todos los alumnos estaban allí; charlando animadamente y comiendo mucho. Los merodeadores ya estaban sentados, hablando muy animados y sonrientes. Lily y sus amigas se sentaron y Sarah le preguntó a Lily mientras agarraba una tostada:

"Oye Lily… ¿Hoy será tu primera clase de aurora?"

"Si" dijo Lily un poco triste "Hoy tengo mi primera clase con…" la pelirroja miró a James, del otro lado de la mesa "él"

"No creo que sea tan malo" dijo Liza untando mantequilla a su pan.

"Claro, porque tu no eres yo" dijo Lily con tono amenazante. Liza prefirió callar sus comentarios.

Del otro lado de la mesa…

"¿Hoy será tu primera clase con Lily?" preguntó Remus mientras estudiaba su horario.

"Si" dijo James felizmente emitiendo un pequeño suspiro "Será genial.

"Si tan solo Evans no te odiara…" comentó Sirius a Peter, quien estaba riendo atragantándose de un montón de comida que tenía en su garganta (NA/ Asqueroso! X().

"Muy gracioso Sirius" dijo James, quien había escuchado a su mejor amigo "pero esta vez Lily no me odiará" comentó el chico mas para sí mismo que para otra persona.

"50 galeones a que lo arruina todo" susurró Sirius a Peter.

"Hecho" aceptó (la pequeña rata…). James hizo como si no les hubiera escuchado.

Por la ventana del gran comedor, llegaron las lechuzas, dejando cartas y paquetes a todos los estudiantes. La lechuza de James le arrojó desde arriba la carta a su dueño, que tenía una flor amarilla. La única que vio eso (además de sus amigos) fue Liza, del otro lado de la mesa.

'No puede ser' se decía 'no, no, no, no, no… muchos tienen lechuzas castañas y Potter seguro tiene una chica de otro país que le envió una flor amarilla… es solo eso'

James miró la carta, con la flor amarilla pegada en el sobre.

"¡Ou Cornamenta! ¡Que cosita tan cursi!" exclamó Sirius examinando la flor.

"No es cursi" dijo James arrebatándole la flor de las manos. Con ojos soñadores, contempló tanto la flor como su dueña, del otro lado de la mesa "Es especial"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Después de desayunar, los merodeadores se tuvieron que separar por sus diferentes clases.

"Pues debo ir a mi clase de estudios muggles" dijo Peter.

"No sabía que querrías trabajar para el ministerio de magia en la parte de cosas muggles" dijo Sirius mirándolo con cara de (NA/ Es esa cara que dice: no conocía esa parte tuya xD) confuso.

"Bueno... así es la vida" dijo Peter y se fue dejando a sus amigos.

"¿Qué carrera elegiste Lunático?" preguntó James volviéndose al licántropo.

"Profesor"

"¿¡PROFESOR?" exclamó Sirius con exagerada sorpresa.

"Si... ¿Por qué?" preguntó Remus confundido. No esperaba una reacción así por parte de uno de sus mejores amigos.

"La regla número 41 de los merodeadores dice: NINGÚN MERODEADOR puede ser profesor en su sano juicio" explicó Sirius con pose sabia.

"Canuto, nunca inventamos esa regla" dijo Remus, para nada sorprendido por la mente de Sirius (NA/ Lo queremos de todos modos! xD).

"Si Canuto, jamás la hemos inventado" dijo James apoyando a su amigo licántropo.

"Bueno, es que se me ocurrió ahora" dijo Sirius haciéndose el Angelito inocente.

¬¬º ¬¬º (por parte de Lupin y James)

"Pues yo no la apruebo" dijo James haciendo pose de Rey. Luego puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Remus "Nos vemos Lunático"

"Adiós" se despidió Remus mientras se alejaba, yéndose a la Parte Este del castillo.

Cuando vieron a su amigo desaparecer, Sirius se volvió a James.

"Pues debemos irnos ¿no?" preguntó.

"Si. Andando" dijo James y fueron a la parte Oeste.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Lily ya estaba en el salón, esperando junto con los demás estudiantes a que llegara el profesor Ferward (Profesor de DCAO). Era muy aburrido estar allí, haciendo nada. Liza estaba en su clase de pociones, con los demás de su clase. Nataly estaba en su clase de Aritmancia y Sarah estaba en su clase de pociones.

"Que aburrido" dejó escapar en medio de un suspiro.

"¿Alguien dijo aburrido?"

Lily se volteó y allí estaban dos de los merodeadores que mas "detestaba".

"Ah. Son ustedes" dijo Lily haciéndose la aburrida, aunque por dentro estaba emocionada. Los merodeadores siempre bromeaban durante las clases.

"Si. Somos nosotros" dijo Sirius levantando el pecho y haciéndose el importante. Todas las chicas suspiraron al verlo.

"Me alegra" dijo Lily con la misma voz adormilada y haciéndose la dormida.

"¿Te alegras de que esté aquí contigo Evans?" preguntó James sentándose al lado de Lily.

"Si, como no. En tus mas profundos sueños Potter" bromeó Lily.

"Admítelo Evans. Te caigo bien" dijo James con una sonrisa santurrona.

"Quizás Potter. Tal vez" dijo Lily.

James iba a hacer otro comentario (y Sirius otra arrogancia), pero el profesor ya había llegado, dispuesto a dar clases. El profesor Ferward era un hombre de altura mediana, cabello blanco y ligeramente cansado. Las arrugas llenaban gran parte de su rostro y se sentía que la vida se había ido de él. Cualquier alumno ya podía estar listo para cuando al profesor le diese un ataque cardiaco. 

"Muy bien. Siéntense" dijo el profesor con la misma voz cansada que lo distinguía.

Todos los alumnos que estaban fuera de sus puestos, hablando o paseando habían escuchado al profesor y se habían sentado en sus respectivos lugares. En segundos, la clase había quedado en silencio.

"Bien; hoy veremos los duelos" empezó a decir el profesor Ferward "¿Alguien puede decir qué es un duelo?" (NA/ Eaaaa… sé que es una pregunta estúpida… pero no se me ocurrió otro tema que decir ¬¬º)

Muchos levantaron la mano (incluidos James y Sirius), pero el profesor Ferward le dio el derecho de palabra a Lily:

"Señorita Evans"

"Es una especie de pelea entre dos magos donde solo se utilizan las varitas" definió Lily muy segura de lo que sabía.

"Excelente" felicitó el profesor con una sonrisa "Cinco puntos para Griffindor"

"Y tenía que ser..." empezó a burlarse Sirius.

"Cállate Black" le cortó Lily con desdén.

"Pues los duelos han pasado de generación a generación. Muchas veces se inventan clubs de duelo por si se corre algún peligro o hay una emergencia" explicó el profesor. Miró a los alumnos y siguió "Para ver si han memorizado todos los hechizos que les enseñé... ¿quién quiere hacer una demostración?"

"Yo y James Potter" dijo Sirius de una vez con arrogancia. Mas de una chica suspiró por el encanto del muchacho.

"Si, aunque pusiste el burro por delante" dijo James en tono de broma.

"¿Burro por delante?" preguntó Sirius confundido.

"Es gramática muggle Black" explicó Lily, aunque el asunto no tuvo que ver con ella "¿Has oído de ella?"

Sirius siguió con su misma cara confundida, por lo que James negó con la cabeza y dijo un 'olvídalo'

"¡Oh bueno! ¿Entonces podemos pasar al duelo?" preguntó el moreno excitado. Ya había preparado ciertos trucos bajo la manga.

"No lo creo" dijo el profesor seriamente "No voy a ponerlos juntos después de lo que me hicieron el año pasado"

James recordó eso y casi podía atragantarse de la risa. Sirius y él habían liberado un montón de Kappas en el salón. Habían tenido un castigo sumamente grande por parte de la profesora McGonnagall de limpiar los corredores sin magia (lo cual no había sido nada reconfortante).

"¡Fue solo un accidente!" dijo Sirius indignado "¡Los kappas no podían quedarse quietos y les lancé un zapato...!" Sirius ya podía ver frialdad en el profesor, por lo cual tuvo que cambiar su argumento "¡Por error!"

"Lo siento, pero mi respuesta seguirá siendo no" dijo el profesor cabeceando "No puedo volver a verlos juntos en otra demostración"

Sirius se quedó de brazos cruzados al instante. Definitivamente, los profesores se llevaban toda la diversión.

"¿Alguien quiere hacer una demostración?" preguntó el profesor de nuevo.

"Si cree que resultaré peligroso, mejor no" se quejó Sirius quedándose de brazos cruzados.

"Yo si. Quiero hacer la prueba" dijo James decidido.

"Muy bien" dijo el profesor aprobando al chico. Él no era tan peligroso (la mayoría de los tiempos) "¿Quién quiere hacer la demostración con Potter?"

Al instante, toda la población femenina de la clase (a excepción de Lily) levantó la mano mientras cruzaban sus dedos y murmuraban un yo yo yo . El profesor veía a cada uno de los alumnos y fijó su mirada en...

"Lily Evans"

Las chicas que habían tenido la mano levantada la bajaron rápidamente con decepción y se quejaban entre ellas. Lily solo pudo quedarse sorprendida.

"¡¿Qué! ¡Pero si yo no levanté la mano!"

"No, pero usted es una de las mejores estudiantes y será un buen ejemplo junto a Potter, así que pasen al frente" ordenó con pose feliz el profesor Ferward.

"Pero..."

"Ahora" le cortó el profesor aún con la misma pose feliz, aunque mezclada con agresividad.

Lily, a duras penas, tuvo que levantarse de su asiento e ir al frente junto a James.

"Esto será... interesante" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maniaca plasmada en el rostro.

"Sirius…" empezó a decir James

"…Cállate" terminó la frase Lily.

Después de unos minutos (en los que se arrimaron varias mesas y escritorios del frente y el profesor empezó a explicar las instrucciones), James y Lily se pusieron frente a frente.

"Bien, hagan la presentación" ordenó Ferward.

James y Lily hicieron su presentación, mostrando las varitas en frente. James, en un susurro, le preguntó a la pelirroja:

"¿Asustada?"

"Ni en sueños" respondió Lily fríamente (NA/ ¿de donde habré sacado eso? jejeje. bueno, le cambié el diálogo pero al final, es lo mismo xD)

Lily y James se fueron de extremo a extremo y esperaron la señal del profesor Ferward.

"Bien. Preparados. Uno... dos... ¡tres!"

"¡Expelliarmus!" gritó James rápidamente.

"¡Protego!" exclamó Lily, haciendo que un escudo se formara alrededor de ella y evitando el hechizo, aprovechó el despiste del muchacho y murmuró "¡Tarantarella!"

El hechizo hizo que James se pusiera a bailar como un loco, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose de espalda. Los estudiantes (mejor dicho, las chicas) creyeron que el duelo había quedado hasta allí, pero el chico, desde el suelo, señaló a Lily con su varita y gritó:

"¡Piernas de gelatina!"

Eso hizo que Lily se cayera también. James se levantó y la apuntó con su varita:

"¡Rictusempra!"

Lily se revolcó en el suelo y se puso a reír como una loca, como si mil plumas invisibles le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas. James se volteó, triunfante, creyendo que había ganado, pero Lily se levantó, y aún riendo, dijo:

"¡IN...! ¡JAJAJA! ¡IN...! ¡JAJAJAJA!... ¡INCENDIO!

De la varita de Lily salió una bola de fuego y paró en la túnica de James, haciendo que se incendiara. El chico de lentes, saltando de un lado a otro, apuntó su varita en la túnica donde estaba la bola de fuego y murmuró:

"Fregotego" y el fuego cesó. El chico sonrió y mencionó "Eres ruda Evans"

"No jajajaja lo men- jajajjaa ciones" dijo Lily entrecortada por las risas.

'Se ve tan hermosa cuando se ríe' pensó James, pero luego meneó la cabeza 'Vamos Potter. Concéntrate. Un hechizo que logre detener a… Evans'

James pensó y finalmente encontró uno, pero no sabía si lanzarlo o no. Él sabía muy bien lo que iba a causar por ello… pero no tenía opción.

"¡Serpensortia!" exclamó y una serpiente larga salió de su varita. Todos ahogaron gritos de horror.

Lily dejó de reír en ese mismo momento. El hechizo de la risa solo se podía romper si hubiera algo que la asustara mas que la propia muerte... y Lily le tenía un gran pavor a las serpientes. Retrocedió lentamente, con los ojos fijos en el reptil, pero la serpiente de deslizaba a ella, silbando. Lily se topó con la pared. Todos estaban con los ojos como platos. La serpiente estaba cada vez más cerca de ella. En ese momento, el profesor salió de shock y exclamó:

"¡Evanesca!" la serpiente se desvaneció "Buen duelo, pero lo dejaremos hasta aquí. Vuelvan a sus asientos"

Lily parecía estar en shock aún. No podía moverse; James la miró… y tal vez había sido un (muy grave) error haberle lanzado ese hechizo a ella.

"Evans, siéntese" ordenó el profesor pacientemente.

Lily recobró el sentido y se sentó, pero aún con la imagen de esos colmillos venenosos y esos ojos amarillos frente a ella. Definitivamente, no había sido una muy buena experiencia.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Al terminar la clase, James decidió ir a Lily y aprovechó el momento en que ella estaba recogiendo sus cosas para ir a la sala común:

"Lily..." empezó a decir pero la chica le interrumpió aún con su vista en el bolso.

"No importa Potter. Esto nunca sucedió ¿de acuerdo?" dijo ella con un tono de seriedad nunca antes oído en ella. Definitivamente, aquel tono no le gustó nada al muchacho.

"De acuerdo" dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa "¿Sin rencores?"

Lily meditó y al final, un poco seca, dijo:

"Debo pensarlo" y se fue, dejando solo a James, un poco confundido con la respuesta.

En pocos segundos Sirius apareció junto con su amigo.

"¿Te perdonó la reina del hielo?" preguntó con tono burlón, para hacer reír a su amigo

"Sirius… cállate"

'Vaya. Hoy es el día de mandar a callar a Black ' ironizó el moreno en su mente.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Lily fue a la sala común de Gryffindor y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana. Esa clase fue la peor que había tenido en su vida. No podía quitarse la serpiente de su cabeza; y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar. La puerta del retrato se abrió. En ese momento llegó Liza.

"¿Lily?" preguntó la muchacha viendo a Lily con lágrimas en los ojos "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada" murmuró Lily, secándose las lágrimas rápidamente "No ocurre nada"

"¿Te he dicho que eres mala mintiendo?" preguntó Liza en un vano intento de hacer sonreír a su amiga, pero esta no le respondió. Son un suspiro, se sentó junto a ella "Puedes Contármelo Lil"

Lily, en medio de lágrimas y gemidos, le contó todo y cada uno de los detalles a su mejor amiga. Liza se quedó con la boca abierta al final del relato.

"Por las barbas de merlín" fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Si… Me arrojó esa serpiente asquerosa… y si el profesor no la hubiera desvanecido… no sé qué habría pasado…" dijo Lily entre sollozos.

"Tranquila Lily. Ya pasó" dijo Liza, tratando de consolarla. En lo que se refiere a cosas deprimentes, Liza no se le daba a ello. Nadie la había visto triste desde... ¿Cuando?... ¡Nunca!

Un pequeño ruido hizo que Lily dejara de sollozar y mirara por la ventana. Una lechuza castaña estaba allí, con una carta en el pico. Lily, un poco mas animada ('¿Por qué sería la razón?' se preguntó Liza) fue hacia ella, le tomó la carta y se preguntó más para sí misma:

"¿Cómo es que él siempre escribe cuando tengo algún problema?"

"Si. ¿Cómo lo hará?" se preguntó Liza con una mano en la barbilla, pensando. Tenía muchas dudas, pero no podía sacar conclusiones al respecto.

Lily empezó a leer:

"Querida flor pelirroja (Lily se rió ante eso):

'Qué te ha pasado? según algunos informantes ('o conciencia propia' pensó Liza), me dicen que estás triste ¿Es verdad? Si es así, ¿Qué sucede? Puedes cortármelo todo.

Anónimo'

"¿Le respondo?" preguntó Lily algo insegura.

"Si tienes confianza en él, claro" opinó Liza. Si era la persona que Liza pensaba que era, tal vez sabría de lo terrorífico que fue eso para su amiga.

Lily asintió y, rápidamente, sacó un pergamino y una pluma de su bolso. Acto seguido, empezó a escribir la respuesta apoyada de una mesa de estudio de la sala común, junto Liza atrás de ella mirando:

'Querido Anónimo:

Si, tus informantes tienen razón. Ahora estoy triste. Tuve la primera clase de la carrera que me tocó y tuve que hacer una presentación de duelo con el chico que te conté. Al principio, el duelo andaba bien hasta que me lanzó una serpiente y me dan mucho pavor, por lo cual quedé en estado de shock y se tuvo que dejar hasta allí el duelo. Estoy mejor, pero no puedo alejar esa cosa de mi mente...'

"Liza, ¿Puedes ir a buscarme un pañuelo que está en mi cama?" preguntó Lily.

"Seguro" asintió Liza, al ver a Lily un poco mejor. Fue de las escaleras hasta arriba, en su dormitorio.

El objetivo de Lily al pedirle a Liza que le buscara un pañuelo era porque no quería que ella viera esta parte:

'... también tengo otra cosa que me anda mortificando y esa cosa es que tengo la duda de que el chico me lanzó la serpiente por ganar o...'

Una lágrima de Lily cayó en el pergamino. Con las manos temblorosas, Lily siguió escribiendo:

'... porque quería divertirse conmigo. Es algo que me duele, y mucho. Espero que puedas ayudarme

Lily'

Con muchas lágrimas haciendo borrosa la letra de Lily, la muchacha cerró el sobre y se lo dio a la lechuza castaña, que en seguida se fue por la ventana. Liza bajó y le dio el pañuelo a su amiga, con el cual la pelirroja se secó. Al terminar, Liza le recomendó:

"Lávate la cara. Te ves algo roja"

"Si. En seguida voy" respondió Lily yendo hacia el dormitorio. Liza se quedó viendo una ventana que daba al estadio de Quidditch. Rápidamente, pensó:

'Si el admirador secreto de Lily resulta ser quien yo creo que es, espero que no le haga daño'

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Pues aquí llegó! Es un poco mas corto que los demás y es (de cierta manera) incoherente, pero mas adelante se podrá ver el trauma que inspiró este asunto.**

**Tengo mas o menos el siguiente capitulo hecho! Pero cuando se lleguen a los 50 revs, subo (que chantajista, lo sé).**

**Besos!**


	11. Intriga y Luna Llena

**Hola! Perdonen la demora! Vaya… un mes sin escribir… que calamidad! He estado tan ocupada por los estudios, el viaje y otras pequeñas cosas que no he podido actualizar. Bueno, pero ya regresé! Y fic sin final no es fic! Bien, primero que nada, quiero agradecer por el gran número de reviews que he encontrado! SON LO MÁXIMO! LAS AMO! Wow! Y bueno, tengo muy buen humor para responder cada uno de sus comentarios!**

Yezz: ¡Wolas! Jeje. Me alegra que te guste la historia :P! Yo tb soy 100 LyJ (si… es que es lo único que leo xD) y concuerdo contigo! Sirius es una preciosura sea como sea :D! En lo de las partes de Lily y James habrá que esperar un poco, ya que esto del romance como que no lo acepta nuestra querida y necia amiga Lily (NL/ ¬¬º), pero no te preocupes que romanticismo SI HAY! Jeje. En cuanto a los 50 revs. Seeee, que chantajista xD. Pero no te preocupes que no soy muy interesada. Solo era para agregar emoción! Jijijiji! Ummm… ni yo misma sé qué significó ello. Pero bueno! Besos! Y gracias por leer!

**Laia:** ¡Hola! Me alegra tenerte por aquí! Gracias por leer y no, por supuesto que no lo dejo aquí, porque seguiré! xP. Bueno, un besote grande y gracias!

**Zara Potter-Black:** ¡Hola! Jeje. Seee… como que James sigue teniendo su instinto de niño merodeador travieso (ay mi madre, a quien me recuerda?). Eee… mejor no lo pienso, jeje. Gracias por el cumplido! Espero que sigas leyendo! Besos!

**Karipotter:** ¡Hola! Jeje, estoy bien y tu? Espero que igual de bien! Pes tenía eso presente (lo de que Lily y James eran buenos en los duelos) y quise alargarlo lo más que pude, pero no sabía muchos hechizos para poner y además quería que fuera un poco corto, para no alargar tanto el capítulo. Y James… pues… veremos si se arrepiente o no. No diré nada!

**Blusth:** ¡Wolas! Aquí está el capítulo y espero que te guste! En cuanto a tu fic ya te dejé mi opinión allá, pero te la repito: ¡me parece los MAX y quiero que lo sigas! En serio que me encantó! Bueno, besotes de por acá!

**Jamie Black:** Holas! Jeje. Me alegra que te guste! Aquí está el cap subido y espero que sea de tu agrado! Un abrazo!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs****** ¡Holes amiga! Jeje. Veremos si James se arrepiente ;-) jeje. Besos! Y leí tu historia 'PrInCeSa? ReInA? X q ?' ¡Es muy buena! ¡Debes seguirlo! Y si no dejé rev. Pues voy ahora para poder dejártelo!

**astridginevra:** ¡Holitas! Si, que chantajista soy! No volveré a hacerlo; solo si son casos extremos (¿Y qué me instó a hacer esto?… (pasan 5 minutos)… no lo sepo! xD).

**Andy:** Holas! No te preocupes que esto tiene romance, aunque no sea de la pareja que quiere uno, pero bueno, espero que igual sea del gusto de todas. Y de acuerdo contigo! No es pecado ser cursi!

**Angie-Anayami:** Hola! Jeje. Creo que Lily perdonó a James, aunque James no se lo compense de igual manera (ver para creer en el cap, jijiji). Espero que te guste! Besos!

**maripotter91: **Hola! Me alegra que volvieses! Jaja. Sip. He estado algo inspirada y demás este último mes, jeje. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien genial! Me alegra por ello! Y la peli; una palabra: WOWWW! Me encantó! Cortan algunas muchas partes y no mencionan cosas que también era importantes, pero igual! Fue muy buena y la volvería a ver 1000 veces! Jejeje. Y Cho; una palabra: BUUUUUUUU, y no precisamente porque besará a Harry en la 5ta peli. En cuanto a mi historia en el foro pues allí está. Ahora tengo una complicación ya que el siguiente pedazo mi querida hermana no lo mandó donde quería y ahora tengo que escribirlo (¡LA MATO!). Hasta este viernes será mi límite para ponerlo, pero espero tener la memoria suficiente para hacerlo, jeje. Sin más que agregar, me despido. Y espero que te siga gustando!

**Bueno amigas, aquí pongo el siguiente capítulo! No es lo que se dice muy 'super-dotado', pero aquí está mi punto de vista de cómo pudiesen ser los paseos de luna llena que tienen los merodeadores. ¡Aquí está! Dedicado a todas ustedes y porque pasen una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo! Y a mi papá: ¡Dios! ¡Que llegue sano y salvo de Moscú! Aquí está!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Intriga y Luna llena

Había pasado más o menos dos semanas después del comienzo de clase. Lily y Liza estaban llenas de deberes, al igual que James y Sirius. Remus tenía tanta tarea que aprovechaba su tiempo libre para hacerlas y Sarah tenía tanta tarea como sus amigas.

Un día, James estaba en su dormitorio, recostado en su cama, pensando en lo bien que estaba desempeñando su papel de admirador secreto. Ya podía considerar que 'Anónimo' y Lily eran casi amigos.

Había recibido la última carta de Lily hacía más de dos semanas e intentaba no ser tan pesado, pero... no podía evitarlo. Las clases de Auror eran un desastre cuando Lily y James tenían que hacer algo juntos. Era como si el mundo se pusiera en contra de ellos (He aquí el ejemplo):

"¡POTTER! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!" gritó Lily con furia al salir de pociones, roja de la rabia con su cabello bañado en una sustancia espesa, amarillenta y asquerosa. La clase trataba de preparar una solución de Murlap y James, al terminar su poción, la arrojó 'accidentalmente' en el cabello rojo de su acompañante.

"¡Fue sin querer queriendo!" exclamaba James con voz inocente mientras era perseguido por la chica en los vestíbulos.

"¡DÍCELO A MI VARITA!" gritó la ahora 'Pelirroja-amarillenta' mientras sacaba su varita.

En otros casos, Remus y Sarah siempre estaban en las nubes cuando tenían que hacer deberes.

'Se ve tan linda cuando hace los deberes' pensaba Remus mientras veía disimuladamente a la rubia, quien hacía sus tareas del otro lado de la sala común. Después de un momento, Sarah quitó su vista del pergamino y se encontró con la mirada dorada del merodeador. Instantáneamente el chico dejó de mirarla y se concentró en su pergamino de nuevo.

'Es tan guapo… y caballeroso; tan dulce. Como quisiera no ser tan tímida para poder hablarle' pensaba Sarah mirando dulcemente a Remus 'y así poder decirle lo que siento'

Remus quitó la vista de su ensayo y la miró otra vez. Pudo hacer sido su imaginación, pero pareció que Sarah se había sonrojado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes de fijar su vista otra vez en el pergamino, pensando con tristeza y amargura:

'¡Pero le llevas casi dos años Sarah Weader! El nunca se fijará en ti. ¡Tiene un club de fans detrás de él!'

Remus ahora era el que recordaba:

'El día en que te conocí Sarah...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era primero de septiembre. Remus, en ese momento, era un chico de 13 años que empezaría a cursar en su tercer año en el colegio Hogwarts. Estaba dentro del tren, esperando a sus amigos (que no habían llegado aún), cuando de pronto, por la ventana, vio que una niña, de no más once años, estaba intentando meter su baúl en el tren, pero no lo conseguía. Remus salió del tren y le preguntó a la pequeña:

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

La niña se volvió a él y Remus solo pudo pensar en lo lindos que eran sus dos ojazos azules.

"Si por favor" dijo la niñita, con tono dulce.

Remus sonrió mientras metía el baúl de la niñita dentro del tren. La pequeña, emocionada, exclamó:

"Gracias por ayudarme"

"De nada. ¿Cursarás primer año?" preguntó el muchacho sin aguantar mucho la curiosidad.

"Si, aunque me faltan algunos meses para cumplir 11 años" dijo la pequeña con impaciencia reflejada en sus gestos "Mi hermana siempre me ha dicho que el primer año es el mejor"

"Pues tu hermana tiene razón. Yo también estuve en primero, aunque eso fue hace dos años. Ahora estoy en tercero" dijo el chico, evidentemente orgulloso por dentro "Mi nombre es Remus Lupin. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Sarah Weader" respondió la rubia.

Weader… ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto ese apellido?

"¡Lupin!"

Remus y Sarah se volvieron para ver una chica de la misma edad que el muchacho: Liza Weader.

"¡¿Qué haces con mi hermana!" preguntó la chica con enfado mientras se acercaba.

"Solo me ayudaba a meter el baúl en el tren 'Elizabeth' respondió Sarah tranquilamente por su amigo mientras una sonrisa malévola se formaba en sus labios.

'¡Elizabeth!' pensó Remus mientras hacía el gran sacrificio de no ahogarse de la risa.

"¡Mi nombre es Liza! ¡Y Vayámonos de una vez!" exclamó la chica jalando a su hermana por la túnica.

"¡Pero quiero estar con mi nuevo amigo!" exclamaba Sarah tratando de zafarse de su hermana.

"¡Pues no podrás estar con él!" respondió tajantemente Liza "¡Ya deja de forcejear Sarah! ¡Ya!"

"Aaaargg… Desearía que no fueses mi hermana" susurró Sarah muy bajo y para sí misma, aunque Remus pudo escucharlo perfectamente y, al parecer, Liza también "¡Adiós Remus!" se despidió Sarah con un saludo de mano.

"Nos vemos" respondió Remus con una sonrisa.

No sabía por qué, pero esa niñita tan cariñosa le había llamado mucho la atención.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fin del Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala común se abrió y algunos que estaban en la sala común (incluyendo a Remus y Sarah) miraron a la puerta del retrato para ver quién había entrado… O mejor dicho quiénes...

James entró corriendo y Lily lo estaba persiguiendo manchada de solución de murlap, enojada y arrojando hechizos aturdidores a James, haciendo que algunos se rieran y otros solo negaran con la cabeza y se volvieran a sus asuntos. Esa escena era común. Muy común:

"¡TE VOY A MATAR POTTER! ¡TE JURO QUE CUANDO TE ALCANCE TE VOY A MATAR!"

Liza y Sirius entraron seguidos de James y Lily, los cuales corrían por toda la sala de un lado a otro.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Remus sorprendido ante tal comportamiento.

"Sucede que James le arrojó sustancia de solución de Murlap en el cabello de Lily y..." Liza miró la escena una vez más y solo pudo agregar "ya se saben el resto"

"¿Y por qué James hizo eso?" preguntó Sarah confundida dejando un rato su libro de Historia de la Magia.

"Porque... ¡Está loco!" exclamó Sirius sin más que decir. En verdad… ni él tampoco sabía el motivo.

Después de unos diez minutos corriendo por la sala (y de que la risas cesaran), Lily se detuvo y se sentó en el primer escalón de las escaleras, respirando entrecortadamente.

"No... puedo… más..." decía jadeando.

James se detuvo, sonriendo con triunfo.

"No pudiste atraparme después de todo Evans"

"Si, lo sé" dijo Lily maldiciéndose a sí misma "Ganaste, ahora... ¿Puedes ayudar a levantarme?"

Liza miró a Lily y su amiga le guiñó un ojo. La chica ya sabía qué tramaba la pelirroja.

"Bien" dijo James con superioridad. Agarró la mano de Lily y, sin esperarlo, la pelirroja jaló a James hacia el piso. Con el triunfo estampado en el rostro, Lily se levantó y lo apuntó con la varita.

"¡Te atrapé!"

Nadie pudo evitar reír. Es decir... ¡James había caído en una trampa tan vieja!

"¡Eso no es justo!" decía James desde el suelo.

"Nada es justo" dijo Lily dejando de apuntarlo para concentrar su atención en algo importante como, por ejemplo, su cabello (NA/ Aunque Lily sea amarga y demás, es una chica!) "Me voy a bañar antes de que esta solución de Murlap me estropeé el cabello"

Con aire de superioridad, Lily subió las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio para tener una larga ducha. Después de que la sala común ya estuviese en calma (como unos minutos antes) James se levantó y, después de sacudir su túnica, dijo:

"Esa Evans. Bueno, creo que iré a mi dormitorio"

"Espera un momento Potter" dijo Liza interrumpiendo su acción de poner un pie en el escalón "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? ¿Afuera?"

Remus, Sirius y Sarah miraron a Liza con confusión y con la misma pregunta rodando en sus cabezas: ¿Qué quería hablar con James?

"De... acuerdo" dijo James dubitativo y un poco confuso también, al igual que sus amigos. Liza solo sonrió y guió al chico fuera de la sala común. Allí, James, algo nervioso (no sabía el por qué), decidió satisfacer sus dudas "Bien Weader, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Sólo quería preguntarte algo" dijo Liza sin rodeos. Quería confirmar sus intrigas en ese momento "Sabes que Lily tiene un admirador secreto ¿Verdad?"

James tragó saliva bajo la mirada evaluadora de Liza. Ya sabía que era lo que le iba a preguntar.

"Si, ¿Por qué?" preguntó James fingiendo que no había nada que ocultar.

"Es solo que... cada vez que tú y Lily tienen problemas, casualmente aparece la lechuza del admirador secreto en la ventana trayéndole a Lily una carta" dijo Liza muy tranquila. Aunque James lo negara, podía apostar que era él.

"Pura coincidencia Weader" dijo James fingiendo su mejor cara de 'sin-importancias'.

"Una vez, Lily le envió a su admirador secreto una flor amarilla, y resulta ser que a la hora de la correspondencia de ese día, tu carta tenía una flor amarilla. Explícame eso"

"Mi madre siempre me manda flores amarillas cuando me manda una carta" dijo James expresando la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

"¿Y qué me dices de la lechuza?" preguntó Liza "Su lechuza es castaña. Tu lechuza es castaña"

"Cualquiera puede tener una lechuza marrón ¿sabes?" dijo James deseando con todas sus fuerzas no estar allí.

Liza no podía preguntarle nada más, ya que lo negaría también; así que se aproximó un poco a James y le hizo una última pregunta:

"James… solo contesta: ¿Eres o no el admirador secreto de mi mejor amiga?" se aproximó un poco más, evaluándole con la mirada "o tal vez debería llamarte… 'Anónimo'"

James tragó saliva y respondió tartamudo:

"N-No" 

La pelinegra le miró fijamente. Sin evitarlo, una sonrisa triunfante se asomó en sus labios y alzó por un segundo las cejas. Bien… solo faltaba la amenaza:

"Niégame cuantas veces quieras que eres el admirador secreto de Lils, porque ya sé que lo eres. Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta no hacerle daño, sin mencionar que cuides tu pellejo cuando lo descubra, porque se llevará una gran sorpresa o un gran enfado cuando lo haga"

Con esas palabras, Liza entró de nuevo a la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando a James solo, con pensamientos de ultratumba:

"¡¡Por las barbas de merlín! ¡Liza me descubrió! No puede ser… No puede ser… ¡En cualquier momento se lo dirá a Lily! ¡Y seré hombre muerto!

En verdad… no iba a ser en cualquier momento…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Liza fue al dormitorio de las chicas, donde encontró a Lily sentada frente a un espejo peinando su melena ya pelirroja y Liza sin poción.

"¡Hola Liz!" saludó Lily al ver por el espejo que entraba su amiga.

"Hola Lils ¿Te quitaste la solución de Murlap?

"Si ¡Tardé como una media hora quitándomela! Cuando se lo cuente a mi admirador secreto…" y Lily se puso a reír bajo la mirada nerviosa de su mejor amiga, preguntándose Qué hacer en ese momento.

"Lily… ¿Puedo decirte algo?" preguntó Liza un poco nerviosa.

"¡Claro! ¡Somos amigas!" respondió la pelirroja aún peinándose "¿Qué tienes que decirme?"

"Primero: deja de peinarte; me pones mas nerviosa de lo que estoy" dijo Liza seriamente "Segundo: es algo muy delicado, así que siéntate"

"De acuerdo pero…" Lily dejó su peine "Liz… Estoy sentada"

Liza estuvo a punto de replicar que no era momento para bromas graciosas hasta que… se dio cuenta que Lily tenía razón.

"Em… Si… cierto…"

Lily rió. Seguramente Liza estaba planeando una de las suyas; sino ¿Por qué los nervios? (NA/ Ay Lily… tan inocente a veces eres… ¬¬º)

"Bien... mira... es algo… sobre tu... admirador secreto" dijo Liza paseando de un lado a otro del dormitorio.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Lily felizmente "¿Me ha enviado otra carta?"

Liza la miró. ¿Qué iba a decir?

"No. No es... nada sobre cartas y eso... es solo que..."

Lily la miraba con algo de confusión inocente y diversión al mismo tiempo. A Liza le dio unas grandes ganas de ir hasta Lily y zarandearla por los hombros, porque ERA SERIO. Pero… al verla así, pensó:

'No puedo hacerlo. Lily se ve tan feliz cuando su admirador secreto (o mejor dicho James) le envía una carta o algo. Si le digo a Lily, se pondrá tan furiosa que no le volverá a hablar ni a James ni a los merodeadores. Si… mejor me callaré y dejaré que de esto se ocupe James en el momento adecuado'

"Solo iba a decirte que las cartas de tu admirador secreto las dejaste abajo, en la sala común, con tus deberes"

"¡Rayos! ¡¡¡Se me había olvidado! ¡¡Gracias Liza!" exclamó Lily levantándose y yendo rápidamente a la sala común.

Liza, en cambio, se quedó mirando la ventana, como si de ella entrara alguien. Al final, vio que una de las lechuzas del colegio le depositaba una carta. Liza la recogió extrañada y vio en el reverso del sobre:

**Para Liza Weader de James Potter**

Lanzó un suspiro: '¿Ahora qué querría este?' pensó. Rasgó el sobre y leyó el pequeño mensaje:

'Weader:

Tienes razón... soy el admirador secreto de Lily ('Lo sabía' pensó ella triunfante 'Definitivamente, me haré detective), pero por lo que mas quieras... ¡No se lo digas!

James'

A Liza no le hizo falta agarrar otro pergamino. Agarró su pluma y escribió en el mismo pergamino:

'Potter... No le he dicho nada. Vaya… ¿Tan sapa me crees? Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo'

Dobló el pergamino, se lo dio a la lechuza y ésta se fue volando por la ventana para escoltar el mensaje a su destinario, el cual no estaba muy tranquilo:

"James, ya deja de caminar así. Me mareas" se quejó Sirius.

"Si Cornamenta… mareas mucho" dijo Peter con algo de estupidez (NA/ desde cuando no? ¬¬º)

"Calla Peter. Tu también mareas" dijo Sirius con fastidio (NA/ ¡Mi gran amigo Canuto!)

"¿Que te sucede amigo?" preguntó Remus desde su cama, dejando de leer el libro que tenía en sus manos.

"¡¡¡¡Estoy nervioso! ¡¡¡Liza descubrió mi secreto y seguro se lo está diciendo a Lily! (NA/ Sip… definitivamente James encuentra sapa a Liza)

"Tranquilízate. La lechuza llegará pronto" dijo Sirius muy tranquilo y advirtió dos siluetas posando por la ventana "Bueno, en verdad ya llegó"

James voló como una bala donde estaba la lechuza... o mejor dicho, las lechuzas; desató el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza que le había mandado Liza y se puso a leer cada palabra silenciosamente. Estalló de alegría pocos segundos después.

"¡SSIIIII!"

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Peter ansioso y curioso a la vez (NA/ Dejemos en paz al pobre. También tiene sus defectos… aunque por esos defectos quiera matarlo)

"Seguro un 'Weader me guardará el secreto' ¿Verdad?" supuso Sirius mirando a su amigo, quien asintió feliz, sonriendo como nunca "Lo sabía" Sirius se fijó en la otra lechuza, la cual era grande, gris y, al parecer, un poco vieja "Hey ¿De quién será esta otra?"

"No lo sé" dijo James desatando el sobre de su pata y leyendo el destinario por el reverso del sobre "pero va dirigida a nuestro amigo Lunático"

Remus, extrañado, dejó de leer y se aproximó para tomar la carta. La miró un momento y su extrañeza fue sustituída por un poco de tristeza. No la abrió.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Peter "¿No vas a leerla?"

"No" respondió Remus con voz apagada, dejando la carta a un lado y palideciendo "Es la carta de aviso de Dumbledore. Esta noche… habrá luna llena"

"¿¡Cómo se nos pudo haber olvidado?" preguntó James sorprendido de lo olvidadizos que podían llegar a ser.

"Pues esta noche iremos contigo" dijo Sirius seriamente.

"¿Están locos?" preguntó Remus levantándose "¿Y si los pillan?"

"Lunático, hemos hecho esto un montón de veces y nunca nos han pillado" dijo James como si fuera la cosa mas obvia de todo el mundo.

"Pero..." empezó a decir Remus, pero sus amigos le interrumpieron:

"¡Pero nada!"

"Iremos contigo" dijo James con una sonrisa "¿No te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos al descubrir tu condición?

"Como no olvidarlo…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eran las once de la noche en la sala común de Gryffindor y mientras todos dormían... tres chicos de trece años estaban haciendo sus tareas.

"¡Somos estúpidos! Debimos hacer esta tarea hace mucho" se quejó Sirius mientras rasgaba en pedacitos su pergamino y hacía desaparecerlos con un toque de varita. ¡Otro trabajo mal hecho!

"¡Si!" exclamó James desapareciendo su trabajo, ahora convertido en bolita de papel "¡Este profesor es un imbécil! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre mandarnos a hacer 50 centímetros de redacción de los Boggarts? 

"Todos los profesores de DCAO están locos. Admítelo" dijo Sirius mientras colocaba un pergamino nuevo en la mesa. En eso, se fijó en el tercer chico "¡Peter! ¡Debemos entregar esto mañana!"

"Yo lo terminé hace mucho tiempo" dijo el chico mientras engullía unas ranas de chocolate.

James y Sirius, instantáneamente, vieron a Peter furiosos.

"¿Tenías el trabajo hecho y no nos lo prestaste para copiarnos?" preguntó Sirius controlando no darle un golpe bien fuerte en la cabeza a su amiga.

"Pues… yo..." empezó a decir Peter nervioso, pero James lo interrumpió:

"¡Tu nada! ¡Tráenos el trabajo! ¡Así no tendremos que sufrir!" dijo James alborotándose el cabello (más de lo que estaba)

Peter, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue corriendo al dormitorio de chicos en busca de su pergamino.

"Está cada vez mas tonto" dijo Sirius mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Tu lo has dicho" cooperó su amigo.

"Cambiando de tema... ¿Dónde se metió Remus?" preguntó Sirius mientras ponía su nombre en el pergamino y un montón de referencias a este ('El más guapo de Hogwarts' o 'El mas buena onda e imán de chicas).

"Ni idea" respondió James encogiéndose de hombros "Según él, se fue a acompañar a su mamá, que está enferma"

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Sirius incrédulo dejando de garabatear "Esa madre de Lupin… ¡¡¡Vaya que si se enferma!

Peter bajó poco después con su trabajo hecho y un libro bajo el brazo.

"Bien" Sirius quitó el trabajo de Peter y lo examinó "Bueno… no hay mucho que anotar"

"¿Cómo hiciste el trabajo?" preguntó James frunciendo el ceño. Peter no pudo haberlo hecho solo.

"Remus me ayudó" respondió el chico mientras sacaba otra rana de chocolate de su bolsillo y abría su libro.

"¡Hey! Exclamó Sirius despegando la vista del trabajo de Peter y mirando su libro "¿Y ese libro? Jaja. ¡No sabía que supieras leer!"

"Sé leer desde que tengo 4 años… y es un libro que me prestó Jonathan Freshword. Es acerca de criaturas y monstruos" dijo algo tímido.

"Déjame verlo" pidió James y Peter le pasó el libro. Al parecer se había olvidado de su trabajo, ya que hurgaba entre las hojas con los ojos hechos platos "¡¡¡Mira Sirius! ¡¡Vampiros!"

"Déjame ver" dijo Sirius, al parecer, olvidándose de su trabajo también para acercarse a ver el libro "¡¡¡Genial!" exclamó sorprendido mientras miraba las ilustraciones de los vampiros.

"¿Y que lees aquí Peter?" preguntó James aún con su mirada puesta en las hojas.

"Un tema muy escalofriante, pero muy genial" respondió Peter dejando la timidez. Se sentía como el protagonista de la situación. Acercándose, pasó las páginas hasta detenerse en el tema de: "Los hombres lobo"

"¡¡¡Genial!" exclamaron los dos mejores amigos.

"Siempre me han llamado la atención esas criaturas" dijo James emocionado "¿Cómo son Peter?"

"Bueno, tienen muchos colmillos, cola de penacho, hocico...·

"Lo que falta es que digas que tienen pelo" se burló Sirius volteando los ojos "¿Qué más?"

"Bien… eemm… en verdad no son criaturas o monstruos. Son humanos atrapados en el cuerpo de un lobo una vez al mes. No tienen conciencia humana durante esas noches y pueden llegar a matar hasta su mejor amigo" dijo Peter con misterio mientras James y Sirius escuchaban atentos "Se transforman en la luna llena" 

"¡¡Wow!" exclamaron James y Sirius. Pero después de un rato, James empezó a quedarse pensativo.

"¿Que ocurre James?" preguntó Sirius extrañado, mirando a su mejor amigo.

"Es solo que... es raro" respondió el muchacho de lentes.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Peter.

"Pues… veamos: Remus siempre falta una vez al mes porque 'tiene que ver a su madre enferma'; Siempre falta en la luna llena; Siempre está cansado y con aspecto enfermizo. ¿No les parece... raro?

"Pues… Si" concordó Sirius pensando un poco "Pero no crees que él sea… un hombre lobo ¿verdad?"

"Creo que lo descubrimos" dijo James en parte broma y en parte en serio.

"Pero aún no estamos seguros" dijo Peter temblando de nervios "Debemos preguntarle…"

"¡¡¡Oh si Peter! ¡¡Claro! ¡Gran idea! ¡¡¡Hay que preguntarle!" dijo Sirius sarcásticamente "Vayamos hasta él y preguntémosle" adoptó la voz aguda y nerviosa de Peter "'Hey Remus. ¿Eres un licántropo?'" terminó dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza "Eres un tonto"

"Pero hay que saberlo" dijo James preocupado "Él es nuestro amigo"

De repente, la puerta del retrato de la sala común se abrió y Remus Lupin, de trece años, entró. Sobresaltado, se preguntó qué hacían sus amigos allí.

"¡Chicos! ¿Q-Qué hacen aquí?"

"Haciendo nuestra tarea de DCAO" respondió Sirius tranquilamente, mientras Peter y James casi aguantaban la respiración "¿Sabes que decían estos locos Remus? ¡Ellos creen que tú eres un hombre lobo!"

Sirius se rió ante su propia 'gracia', pero James y Peter se miraron nerviosos y Remus palideció. ¡Lo habían descubierto! Tenía que desaparecer ahora. Estaba a punto de subir a su dormitorio cuando...

"¡Remus! ¡Espera!" exclamó James deteniéndolo "Mira, esas excusas de que tu madre está enferma... no engañan a nadie"

Remus miró el suelo, con tristeza.

"Estuvimos leyendo un libro que tenía Peter y... lo descubrimos. Te vas en luna llena, una vez al mes. Incluso, en la clase de DCAO de hace una semana, en la que nos enfrentamos a un Boggart, lo que mas te daba miedo era una esfera que resultó ser la luna. Remus… sólo di la verdad. ¿Eres... o no eres... un hombre lobo?

Remus despegó la vista del suelo y miró a James. Luego pasó la mirada a Peter… y luego a Sirius, el cual ahora estaba serio y esperaba una respuesta. Todos estaban en silencio, tanto así que se escuchó como Remus tragaba saliva y se desplomaba en el escalón de la escalera que hace pocos segundos intentó subir. Se tapó el rostro y dijo con un hilo de voz ahogada:

"Si… yo… Soy un licántropo"

Todos contuvieron la respiración y se mantuvieron en su lugar menos James, quien se sentó al lado de su amigo y, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, le preguntó:

"¿Y por qué no nos lo contaste?"

"Porque... creí que ya no querrían andar conmigo. Ninguna persona ha querido estar cerca de mi desde que lo descubren" dijo él, intentando no romper en lágrimas.

"¿Y crees que porque otros chicos no quisieron ser tus amigos por eso, signifique que nosotros vamos a ser igual?" preguntó Sirius irónicamente perplejo levantándose del sofá donde estaba, atravesando la sala para sentarse junto a Remus.

"Pues..." empezó a decir Remus, pero ésta vez, Peter lo interrumpió:

"¡Pues nada querido Remus! Yo no voy a dejar de ser tu amigo solo porque seas un hombre lobo" dijo éste parándose de su sitio.

"Ni yo" le siguió Sirius con orgullo.

"Ni yo" dijo James con sinceridad.

Remus miró a sus amigos: A James… A Sirius… A Peter. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, dijo en otro hilo de voz:

"Gracias chicos"

"¡Ah! ¡Lloremos todos!" dijo Sirius haciendo como si estuviera llorando. Los tres amigos restantes rieron y, un momento después, se abrazaron. Al separarse, James preguntó:

"Ojalá pudiéramos acompañarte durante esas noches para que… ya sabes… no te sintieras solo"

"Es imposible" dijo Remus un poco triste "Puedo matarlos si están cerca de mí durante mis transformaciones"

"¿Y si existiera una forma?" preguntó Sirius con un tono soñador.

"¿Cuál sería?" preguntó James incrédulamente a su amigo. ¿Habría una forma?

"¿Si pudiéramos estar con nuestro amigo durante la luna llena?" preguntó Sirius mirando a sus amigos.

"¿Cómo se podría?" preguntó Peter.

"Chicos… mi hermoso cerebro ha formulado una muy buena y gran idea" dijo Sirius con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fin del Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Pasaron dos años y finalmente descubrimos cómo convertirnos en Animagos" dijo James orgulloso.

"Si. Juramos que nunca te dejaríamos solo Lunático" dijo Sirius.

"Sucediera lo que sucediera..." dijo Peter.

"... Pasara lo que pasara" le culminó Sirius.

"Bien, dejaré que me acompañen" dijo Remus serio, pero al final, sonrió "Gracias por no abandonarme chicos"

"No hay de qué" dijo James con una sonrisa y luego, miró la hora "Son las seis de la tarde. Creo que debes bajar ya Lunático"

Remus asintió y guardó su libro. A continuación, se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio pero, antes de irse, James se acercó a él con un bulto en la mano:

"Ten mi capa invisible. Cúbrete con ella, así nadie te verá"

"¿Pero luego como saldrán sin ser vistos?" preguntó Remus preocupado.

"Tenemos el mapa del merodeador" dijo Sirius señalando el mapa, que yacía sobre el baúl de James.

"Bueno… pero dejaré la capa en el vestíbulo en donde está la estatua de la bruja tuerta, así podrán cubrirse sin ser vistos" dijo Remus. Se volteó y dijo antes de cerrar la puerta "Los veo abajo"

Sus amigos le dirigieron una sonrisa a su mejor amigo y Remus se fue. Pasó media hora y los merodeadores miraron por la ventana, que apuntaba por el sauce boxeador. Pudieron ver que ya no había nadie en los terrenos.

"Bien; es hora" dijo James y los merodeadores bajaron a la sala común rápidamente, pero…

"¿Adonde van?"

Los merodeadores, nerviosos, se voltearon. Allí estaban, junto a la chimenea, Lily y Liza.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Sirius con fastidio. ¡Justo en el momento…!

"Haciendo deberes Black" dijo Liza fríamente "¿Y adonde van ustedes?"

"Pues… nosotros…" empezaba a decir James nervioso.

"Si… nosotros…" empezaba a decir Sirius.

"¿Ustedes qué?" preguntó Liza con los brazos cruzados. No le gustaba esto.

"Este… debemos hacer una… broma" dijo Peter. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en aquellos momentos.

"¿¡Van a hacer de las suyas de nuevo?" preguntó Lily enfadada.

"Eamm… si" respondió simplemente Sirius.

"Si… es que… íbamos a bajar para…" dijo James intentando ganar tiempo.

"Emmm… molestar…" decía Peter.

"¡A la señora Norris!" exclamó Sirius "Si, vamos a patear a esa vieja gata"

"Pues no permitiré que se metan en mas líos" dijo Lily poniéndose ante el retrato "De aquí no pasan"

"¡Oh! Bueno… no importa" dijo James fingiendo un suspiro "Creo que hoy será día de cero bromas. Vamos chicos"

"Pero…" James lo interrumpió a Sirius:

"¡Vámonos!" exclamó James y los tres subieron al dormitorio de los chicos.

"¿Qué haces?" estalló Sirius "¿¿No vamos a estar con Remus?"

"Claro que si" dijo James como si fuese obvio "Tengo un plan"

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Peter.

"Bajaremos por la ventana" dijo James sin dar importancia.

Sirius y Peter se miraron entre sí y luego pasaron sus vistas por la ventana. Estaban como a miles de metros de la tierra y, si saltaban, iban a morir. Tragaron saliva y miraron a James.

"¿Viste la altura en la que estamos?" preguntó Sirius intentando disimular sus nervios.

"Si" respondió James.

"¿Has pensado que nos podemos matar si saltamos?" preguntó Peter temblando de pies a cabeza de solo pensarlo.

"No vamos a saltar" dijo James volteando los ojos "Vamos a volar"

"¿Volar? Amigo… ¡Ahora si te volviste loco!" exclamó Sirius muy convencido.

"Vamos a bajar volando en escoba ¬¬º" dijo James sorprendiéndose de lo cortos de mente que podían ser sus mejores amigos.

"Ahh" dijo Sirius suspirando por dentro "En ese caso ya no me preocupo"

"¿Pero como bajaré yo?" preguntó Peter con miedo "¡No tengo escoba!"

"Te montas conmigo en la misma escoba" dijo James mientras se fijaba en la posición de la luna llena por la ventana "Es ahora o nunca"

James sacó su escoba (Una cometa 254) y Sirius también (Una estrella fugaz 20):

"Haznos tú primero el honor Canuto" dijo James haciendo una reverencia sobre-exagerada. Sirius dio una patada al suelo y su escoba se elevó unos centímetros y salió por la ventana, descendiendo con cuidado hasta llegar a tierra. Al desmontar su escoba, hizo señas a sus dos amigos para que bajaran "Bien, ahora nosotros Peter"

"Emmm… James… es mucha altura" dijo Peter mirando la distancia que había desde la torre hasta los terrenos..

"Pues… si quieres quedarte solo, sin acompañar a Lunático, sin meterte en una de nuestras aventuras" suspiró fingiendo dramatismo "Lo entenderemos" culminó subiendo a su escoba.

"¡No! ¡Espérame!" exclamó Peter arrepintiéndose y subiendo a la escoba, detrás de James.

"Sabía que lo harías" dijo James con una sonrisa triunfante, dio una pequeña patada al suelo y se elevó, salió por la ventana y descendió. Fue un poco difícil porque Peter estaba temblando, pero al final, lograron llegar hasta donde estaba Sirius. Con cuidado, escondieron las dos escobas muy bien por detrás de unos matorrales.

"Muy bien. Vamos" susurró Sirius.

Fue allí cuando se convirtieron en sus formas Animagas: Sirius, en un perro negro, gigante y peludo. Peter, en una rata de color tierra, sumamente pequeña y gorda. James se convirtió en un ciervo, blanco y con cornamenta plateada, del mismo tamaño que Sirius. Juntos, se encaminaron al sauce.

Los Merodeadores se encaminaron al sauce boxeador. Al llegar, el ciervo le hizo señas a la rata de que se acercara. La rata, rápidamente, se deslizó bajo las ramas del sauce y tocó el nudo del árbol, haciendo que este se quedara inmóvil y dejase de dar golpes por los aires. Los animales entraron por una especie de agujero que tenía el árbol, bajando por una rampa de tierra y encontrándose frente a un túnel. Comenzaron a caminar por el camino del túnel, y la rata parecía estar temblando mientras caminaba. El perro no pudo evitar pensar:

'Peter es tan cobarde. Lleva mas de dos años siguiendo este camino y todavía se asusta por la oscuridad'

El túnel empezó a elevarse y luego a serpentear. Los animales se dirigieron a una abertura que conducía y, al entrar, vieron una habitación sumamente desordenada y llena de polvo. Las paredes, rasgadas. El suelo, sucio y lleno de manchas. Los muebles, rotos y rasguñados. Las ventanas, tapadas por maderas. No era la primera vez que los Merodeadores entraban, pero siempre sentían escalofríos al verla. Estaban en la Casa de los Gritos.

El perro y el ciervo empezaron a caminar, pero la rata se quedó en su sitio, temblando. El ciervo se percató de ello y se volvió, mirándole como diciendo 'no seas cobarde'; pero la rata se quedó en su lugar. El ciervo pensó:

'Lo que uno debe hacer por sus amigos'

El gran animal bajó la cabeza, haciendo que su cornamenta quedara frente a la rata. Así, ésta se subió en ella y allí se quedó. Ya no sentía tanto miedo (NA/ ¡Claro! ¡Estaba en la cabeza de su mejor amigo!¬¬º). Los animales empezaron a caminar alrededor de la casa, como buscando algo… y lo encontraron, detrás de un mueble.

Era una criatura sumamente horrible. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, habría gritado. Tenía la cabeza y el cuerpo alargado, los hombros sobresalidos, pelo por todo el cuerpo, el rostro y las manos, que envés de uñas habían garras. Los Merodeadores sabían perfectamente que ese era su amigo Remus Lupin, que en ese momento, en forma de lobo, se estaba devorando un pájaro muerto. Al terminar con su cena, el lobo dejó los restos del pájaro a un lado y vio a los animales. Pareció que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del lobo al verlos. El perro lo vio, como diciendo inocentemente:

'Hola, somos nosotros'

El lobo caminó en cuatro patas hacia una pared y empezó a rasguñarla, haciendo que el papel se despegara mas de lo que estaba. El ciervo corrió hasta él (lentamente para que la rata no se cayera de su cornamenta) (NA/ Por mí que se caiga!) y lo miró con rostro maternal:

'Eso no se hace'

El lobo lo miró y empezó a aullar al techo, como diciendo:

'No es justo'

El perro lo miró y pareció que una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su peludo rostro:

'¿Quieres salir de aquí?'

El lobo pareció entenderle el gesto y asintió. El ciervo miró al lobo:

'¡Pues salgamos!'

El ciervo se puso al lado del lobo y el perro, del otro lado del lobo, como si fueran su guardaespaldas o defensores. El ciervo bajó la cabeza al suelo y la rata bajó, se deslizó bajo la puerta de la casa de los gritos y abrió el pomo desde afuera, haciendo que el lobo saliera con el perro y el ciervo a su lado y con la rata siguiéndoles y chillándoles, como exclamando '¡espérenme!'

Salieron del terreno en donde estaban y entraron al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Era un pueblo con casitas y tiendas con techumbre de pajas, bañadas por el esplendor y la iluminación de la luna llena. El lobo se puso a ver la luna y gimió. Parecía que le asustaba (Y así era), pero con la compañía de estos tres animales no sentía miedo.

Así, estuvieron paseando por el pueblo. Pasaron al frente de Zonko, donde el perro y el ciervo se quedaron viendo un libro que exhibían que se llamaba 'Como torturar a sus peores enemigos' (NA/ Tal vez lo aplicarían en Snape, jijiji). Pasaron por la oficina de correos, donde mil lechuzas se percataron de su presencia pero afortunadamente no hicieron ruido alguno al verlos. Pasaron por todas las tiendas del pueblo y estaban a punto de regresar, pero el licántropo se detuvo en frente de una tienda de dulces llamada 'Honeydukes'.

El lobo se puso a ver el mostrador, donde mostraban cualquier variedad de dulces de diferentes sabores y formas: Plumas de azúcar, diablillos de pimienta, helados elevadores, bolas de chocolate rellenas de Mousse de fresa y nata de Cornualles, meigas fritas, babosas de gelatina, píldoras ácidas, y no podía faltar el chocolate y el caramelo. El lobo se puso a rasguñar el mostrador, como expresando a través de esos dorados ojos: '¡Yo quiero!'

El ciervo y el perro captaron el mensaje, así que enviaron a la rata deslizarse por debajo de la puerta y abrir la manija desde adentro. Los animales entraron y empezaron a robar cualquier variedad de dulces que quisieran, así saliendo de la tienda y yéndose de nuevo a la casa de los gritos, donde tuvieron que dejar al lobo solo con sus dulces. El perro, el ciervo y la rata se fueron de nuevo por el túnel (la rata se subió de nuevo a la cornamenta del ciervo) (NA/ Cobarde ¬¬º), subieron la rampa y salieron del agujero. Fueron hacia donde estaban las escobas y el perro y el ciervo se transformaron hasta adoptar sus formas humanas de nuevo.

"¡Vaya! ¡Que noche!" bostezó Sirius mientras se llevaba a la boca una última meiga frita.

"Si. Fue genial" dijo James terminando de comer un caramelo.

En ese momento, la rata se transformó, dejando ver un gordito metiéndose un montón de chocolates en la boca.

"¡'She'! ¡Genial!" exclamó.

"¡Peter! ¡Quita tu trasero de mi cabeza!" exclamaba James desde el suelo. Sirius no pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia.

(NA/ Verán, como Peter estaba en la cornamenta de James en su forma de rata, era pequeño y liviano, pero... Cuando se transformó, se volvió tan pesado que lo tumbó en el suelo. Pobre James xD)

Peter se levantó de la cabeza de James apenado. El chico se lentes se levantó furioso.

"¡No voy a volver a llevarte en mi cornamenta!" exclamó "¡Es la vigésima vez que esto me pasa!"

"Perdón" dijo Peter apenado.

"Bueno, vayamos hacia el dormitorio" dijo Sirius bostezando pero sin evitar algunas risas descontroladas "Estoy sintiéndome cansado"

Se montaron en las escobas y volvieron al dormitorio de los tres, poniéndose sus pijamas y durmiendo inmediatamente bajo la luz de la luna llena alumbrando la habitación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

**Puede que haya sido un poco corto, pero veré si pongo el próximo antes de que inicien las fiestas y me vaya de viaje otra vez. Mmmm… bien, explicaré algunas cosas:**

- Pasaran algunas muchas complicaciones entre Lily y James. Verán, James no será, lo que se llama: Tranquilo. Ay mi madre… en serio! A quien me recuerda?

- Habrán visto el FB (flash Back) de Remus y Sarah ¿nop? Aaa, no puedo evitarlo: ¡Amo esta pareja! Son tan tímidos, lindos y cariñosos! Simplemente me recuerdan a qué tan lindo puede llegar a ser el amor aunque no se lo hayan confesado!

- Pues bien! Liza ya sabe totalmente la verdad de quien es 'Anónimo'. Por un tiempito no veremos muchos de "la segunda identidad de James", pero pasarán muchas cosas! ;-)

- Aquí mi versión de las aventuras de luna llena. No necesariamente tienen que ser así! Como dije, es mi versión y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Bueno, aquí llegué. Pondré el siguiente cap cuando lleguemos a los… mmm… 100 revs.! Jajaja. No mentira! Broma! Broma! Pero sigan dando sus opiniones y veré cuando actualizo (espero que no pase tanto tiempo para ese entonces, jeje). Besos y abrazos! 


	12. De Vuelta Al Odio

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo. Ciento miles de veces la demora! Pero ya saben: familia, año nuevo, felicidad, navidad... ay mi madre, que malito. Este lunes empiezo clases: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Pues como verán, estoy algo depre porque no quiero regresar a clases (suspiro) ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? Yo qué sé!**

**Bien, mejor me pongo a responder sus comentarios:**

**Blackberry-girl: **Holas! Me alegra que hayas leído el fic y que te haya gustado! Jaja. Lo de Sta. Intriga no va en serio. A mi también me ponen así! Jejeje; úsalo contra mí cada vez que quieras! Peru bien... he! No te deprimas por lo que unas personas lleguen a decir de ti. Mmmm... piensa que los que te insultaron tienen cerebro de mosquito! ((ok... eso no funciona...)). Estoy segura de que tu eres una gran persona y yo creo que esas personas no tuvieron ninguna razón en particular en ofenderte. Arriba el ánimo! La vida puede llegar a ser verdaderamente ridícula (te lo digo por experiencia), por eso... digo que la realidad es un sueño (o una pesadilla)! Piensa en que algun día despertarás. Mmm... creo que así es como sobrevivimos los de la raza humana ((puedes olvidar eso xD)). Liza... tan sarcástica y parecida que es a Sirius ¿nop? Jaja. Siii... están hechos el uno para el otro! XD jaja. Gracias por el cumplido! No importa que lo menciones mil veces, soy... lo máximo ((Ok... desde cuando vienes a hacer el papel de Sirius? Bájate de la nube mujer! ¬¬º)). No, mentira, pero igual, gracias, gracias y muchas gracias! Y yo también me imagino así de tiernos cuando eran pequeños los personajes! Imagina a Sirius! ((Morí xD!)) Vaya amor!

**Ayra-saphy: **Wola Carmen! Wow, que pequeño es el mundo... jeje. Pues a mí también me sucedía que el foro no me permitía ingresar, pero una amiga me dijo que ingresas poniendo que tu edad es de 18 años o algo así, es decir, poniendo el año de nacimiento como de 1985 y por detrás, aunque una lectora que no está ingresada lo ha intentado y nada. Pero bueno, te aconsejo que trates con esto y, cualquier cosa, hazme saber por si necesitas ayuda! Gracias por los ánimos y tu comentario! Besusus!

**Dream-kat: **Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia. Y siii.. ¿Verdad que James está hecho un biscocho? ¡Quiero unooooo! Pero bueno, en contestación, Lily va a tardar un poquito en saber quien será su admirador secreto. No podré decir para cuando lo descubre, lo siento. Pero bien, gracias por agregarme a los Story-alerts! Jeje. Un beso y feliz año!

**Laurisha-just me:** Holitas! Jaja. Sii, que rara es la vida ¿noup? Se ve que hay muchas personas como yo.. Abachooooo! Jeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y el espejo! Ya le diré a la compañía de alguien que los fabrique, así saco a Bill Gates de la ruina, muajajajaja ((Emm... no necesitas... magia? ¬¬º)) (Cierto) Bien, mejor me desecho de mi sueño T.T wuaaa. Pero bien, espero que sigas con tu historia que se ha puesto muy intrigante y se ha ganado mi aprecio y gusto! Jeje. Besos y que tengas un feliz año!

**Paula:** Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste mucho, aunque esté algo corto: Besos!

**Lilypotter:** Heys! Jaja. Me alegra tener alguien nuevo! No te preocupes por el largo del review, de verdad me ha servido para mejorar varias cosas. Haré que las parejas disfruten de la relación a lo largo de la historia, pero tomará alguito de tiempo para cuando todos se vuelvan amigos (aunque Lupin y Sarah ya lo son, pero son muy tímidos). De Lily y James se verá más adelante porque... emmm... bueno, para mas información, consulta al título del capítulo. Gracias por tu opinión! Veré si puedo arreglar esto y poner más LilyJames, aunque con la histeria de la niña no se puede hacer mucho ((NL: Ejemmm...)) Bueno, no más decir Gracias por leer! Espero que disfrutes el cap y si tienes queja alguna solo dilo!

**Bien, aquí va: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (RETRASADOS)! Dedicado Betha! Amiga, perdón por no llamarte el mismo día de tu cumpleaños (culpa mi cel! No a mi!). De cualquier manera: "¡FELIZ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡DE MI PARA TU!" Bien bien, y espérate para darte la tarjeta. Jajajaja. **

**Por cierto! Espero que puedan visitar el fanfic de una amiga mía! **

**Ya nada será igual **por **Carolagd**

Es algo tetrico, pero el mismo fanfiction lo dice: "La mayor alegría de un escritor es recibir opiniones y críticas acerca de lo que escribe". Aunque el fic sea lo peor del inframundo, díganselo a ella! (No puedo poner link. El fanfiction no me lo permite). Búsquenlo en fics completos, con Char: All y Char2:All. Espero que lo lean!

**Aquí va!**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De Vuelta Al Odio  


Era la mañana siguiente y los tres merodeadores estaban profundamente dormidos hasta que James entreabrió los ojos y miró por la ventana. Pudo contemplar que el día estaba muy soleado: Las aves canturreaban... las ramas de los árboles se movían con la brisa del viento... y no había ninguna nube en el cielo.

'Un día perfecto' pensó.

Cuando se pone a ver el reloj...

"¡¡¡UN CUARTO PARA LAS OCHO!"

Los merodeadores se despertaron con un sobresalto.

"¿Que sucede?" preguntó Sirius entre dormido y asustado.

"¡¡¡ES TARDE! SI NO BAJAMOS RÁPIDO, NO PODREMOS COMER!"

Peter (ante el asombro de los otros dos) se levantó rápidamente de su cama y chilló:

"¡Váyanse vistiendo!"

Los tres se vistieron a la velocidad del rayo y... con uno que otro desarreglo: Las corbatas torcidas, los zapatos medio sueltos y los pelos sin arreglar (sin contar a James que siempre lo tiene despeinado). Bajaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y se encontraron con Lily, Sarah y Liza, quienes habían acabado de desayunar. Cuando los vieron, no pudieron controlar la risa:

"¿Qué les sucedió?" preguntó Sarah riendo.

"¡Si! ¿¡Se peinaron con un cohete?" preguntó Liza entre risas entrecortadas y mirando a Sirius, cuyo cabello estaba más despeinado que el del mismo James.

"No. Nos levantamos tarde" dijo Sirius con cara de 'ja ja; muy gracioso'. ¡Nadie se metía con su cabello!

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Lily mientras se calmaba.

"Porque..." empezó a decir James intentando buscar excusas "al final... fuimos abajo y pegamos a la Sra. Norris"

"Pero hoy la gata estaba bien" dijo Sarah frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Oh! ¿¿Tan rápido la curó Filch?" preguntó Sirius fingiendo estar sorprendido para así ayudar a su amigo "¡Pues no importa! Al final, esa gata se llevó su merecido después de todo"

"¡Oigan! ¡Vamos a comer que me estoy muriendo!" exclamó Peter mientras se agarraba la panza (NA/ ¬¬u)

"¡Cierto! Vamos" dijo James mientras apuraba a sus amigos a ir a la salida de la sala, pero Sarah se dio cuenta de algo:

"¡Oigan! ¿En donde está Remus?"

Los chicos se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Sirius le mandó una mirada de súplica a su amigo, indicándole que contestara:

"Es que… se levantó temprano para... agarrar un traslador a casa" dijo James, mientras se rascaba la nuca "Tenía que cuidar a su mamá... que está enferma"

"Bueno, vamos" apuró Peter y los tres chicos se fueron rápidamente. Las chicas se miraron.

"Algo están ocultando" dijo Liza con una ceja alzada.

"Tu lo has dicho" concordó la pelirroja.

Los chicos comieron en el gran comedor, a toda velocidad: Tostadas, huevo y zumo de calabaza. Cualquiera que los miraba pensaban: "Que Cerdos" (Los comentarios de las fans no cuentan). Después de comer (o devorar toda la comida, como prefieran llamarlo), los merodeadores fueron rápidamente a su primera clase: transformaciones.

"¡Señor Black! ¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Pettegrew! ¡Quiero alumnos presentables en mi clase! ¡Arréglense bien!"

Ese había sido el primer comentario de McGonnagall al ver llegar a los tres merodeadores a clase como si hubiesen estado un día completo en un corral lleno de escarbatos. Rápidamente, les echó un buen regaño acerca de su presentación personal en pleno salón que estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, cosa que no pasaron por desapercibido los tres.

"Perdone profesora" se disculpó Sirius al mismo tiempo que se metía la camisa dentro de los pantalones "es que nos levantamos tarde"

"¿Y tienen alguna excusa en su defensa?" preguntó la profesora McGonnagall mirándolos con reproche.

"¡Es que ayer estábamos...!" empezó a delatar Peter (NA/ o chismoso, como prefieran ¬¬), pero James le tapó la boca con la mano rápidamente.

"¡Señor Potter! ¡No le va a dar el derecho de palabra al señor Pettegrew!" preguntó escandalizada la profesora Mcgonnogal al ver tal gesto por parte del muchacho.

'No... sino suelta la lengua acerca de lo de Remus (hombre lobo)+ nosotros(animagos) y demás Expulsados' pensó James a la vez que inventaba:

"No profesora. Es que... va a venir con una mentira y... no queremos engañarla"

La profesora McGonnagall miró a los chicos con cara de 'No me convencen en nada'. Lily y Liza veían a los tres con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué tramaban? Sirius decidió romper el silencio con un suspiro:

"¿Cuál será el castigo?"

"Un pergamino completo acerca de 'no llegar tarde'. Ahora, siéntense" mandó la profesora con severidad, a la vez que los tres se sentaban en tres mesas libres. Lily los miró, preguntando en un susurro:

"¿Dónde estuvieron la otra noche?"

James susurró entre dientes:

"En ningún lugar"

Así, pasaron dos días y Liza y Lily seguían con la duda de qué hacían los merodeadores para que se presentaran a clase tan cansados; y lo mismo se preguntaba Sarah, cuando sus amigas le comentaron lo sucedido. Además... algo les decía que Remus precisamente no estaba cuidando a su madre. Por más que intentaban sacarles algo a los merodeadores, siempre contestaban:

"Es la verdad"

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y las miradas de toda la clase apuntaron hacia la puerta, dando la respuesta de las dudas de las chicas: Remus Lupin acababa de entrar. Parecía mas cansado de lo habitual.

"Señor Lupin. ¿A qué se debe que llegue tan tarde?" preguntó la profesora McGonnagall con su mirada casual de 'espero una respuesta'.

Remus no contestó. Lo único que hizo fue entregarle a la maestra una carta, la cual Lily pudo ver que tenía el sello de Hogwarts y la caligrafía de Dumbledore en su habitual tinta esmeralda; pero no pudo llegar a leer que decía, ya que la profesora la guardó en su escritorio y le dijo al muchacho:

"Muy bien Señor Lupin. Tome asiento"

Remus se sentó junto a Peter y le sonrió a sus amigos. Le devolvieron la sonrisa.

En la clase de McGonnagall, vieron como convertir una mesa en un oso. Todos lo hicieron bien, excepto Peter, cuyo oso tenía un cajón en ves de boca (NA/ no pude evitarlo! XD)

Al sonar la campa, todos (menos Peter y Remus) se fueron a la siguiente clase: Pociones. El profesor leí el periódico mientras estudiaba con la mirada a cada alumno mientras estaba sentado en su silla, con los pies estirados en la mesa. La poción de ese día estaba anotada en el pizarrón y mientras James la preparaba su poción, miró discretamente a Snape, el cual parecía algo nervioso y las manos le temblaban, haciendo que los tentáculos de pulpo se resbalaran y cayeran al suelo.

"Hey, Canuto" susurró James a Sirius, el cual estaba a su lado, cortando unas hierbas "¿No notas a Quejicus un poco preocupado?"

"Claro que si" respondió Sirius con una sonrisa malévola "Estará muy preocupado cuando pruebe mi poción en él"

"¿Estás loco o qué?" estalló James mirándolo incrédulamente, llamando la atención del profesor. Éste se dedico a revolver su poción para que Goldon no se diera cuenta y fijara de nuevo la vista en el periódico que llevaba, donde hacía un crucigrama para principiantes.

"No me digas que no quieres gastar una buena broma en tu peor enemigo" exclamó Sirius muy bajo, para que nadie escuchara.

"No lo digo por la broma, lo digo por el profesor" dijo James en voz baja, mirando disimuladamente a Goldon "No sé tu, pero los orinales huelen muy mal"

"En eso no te preocupes" dijo Sirius con tranquilidad "Lo tengo todo planeado" Sirius se volvió hacia un chico delgado y con acné. Perecto "¡Psssss!"

El chico miró a los lados y luego se encontró con la mirada de Sirius. Éste le hizo una seña para que se acercara y el chico, estando pendiente de que Goldon no le pillara, fue cautelosamente a que el moreno, el cual extrajo de su bolsillo un caramelo. El chico miró el caramelo con ensoñación:

"¿Quieres el caramelo?" preguntó Sirius moviendo el caramelo de un lado a otro mientras el muchacho lo seguía con la mirada.

"Si... quiero..." respondió como hipnotizado. James vigilaba que Goldon no les mirara, pero al parecer éste parecía muy absorto en su crucigramas.

"Entonces... tenlo" dijo Sirius dándole el caramelo en la mano. Ese chico era amante de los caramelos de'Trinity-air'; por eso lo había elegido para el plan.

El chico volvió a su lugar y se comió el caramelo o, mejor dicho, lo devoró. De repente, un minuto después, se volvió de color verde... ¡Y se tambaleaba!

"¡Profesor! ¡profesor!" gemía el muchacho agarrando la barriga fuertemente con sus manos, corriendo como desesperado a Goldon, que había apartado su vista del crucigramas "¡Me siento muy mal!"

"Déjame verte muchacho" dijo el profesor parándose de su puesto y tocándole la frente. Apenas puso un dedo, lo retiró rápidamente "¡Estás ardiendo! ¡Rápido! ¡Vayamos a la enfermería!"

El profesor tomó al chico de la túnica y lo empujó hacia la puerta, haciendo que llorara más, salieran y la clase se quedara sin la supervisión de un profesor y murmurando qué rayos había pasado.

"¿La poción está lista?" preguntó James con una sonrisa malévola a su mejor amigo.

"Claro que si" respondió Sirius agarrando el caldero.

Mientras tanto, unos calderos mas allá, Lily y Liza estaban terminando la poción.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado a Torkiens?" se preguntó Liza mientras añadía tentáculos de pulpo a su poción.

"No lo sé, pero esto me huele mal" se dijo Lily mientras revolvía.

Liza se volvió y vio a Sirius levantando su caldero.

"¿Por qué Potter levanta el caldero de Black?" preguntó extrañada.

Lily miró hacia James. Él y Sirius iban con la poción hacia Snape.

"¡Oh no! ¡Van a echarle la poción a Severus! exclamó Lily yendo hacia donde iban Sirius y James. Liza la siguió.

Sirius y James fueron hacia el ceñudo y éste los miró con repugnancia.

"¿Qué quieren?" preguntó.

"Nada Quejicus. Solo queremos que revises nuestra poción. Como sabes tanto de esta asignatura..." dijo James teniendo su caldero en las manos.

Snape dudó, pero al final, acercó su nariz ganchuda hacia el caldero, viendo la poción y de repente...

"¡Potter! ¡Black!" gritó Lily.

James se volteó, lo cual hizo golpear a Snape con el hierro del caldero y tuviese un gran chichón en su pelo, lo cual no le importó. Lo que sí fue esto:

Al voltearse, un poco de poción se botó del caldero y manchó a Lily, haciendo que ella se encogiera hasta estar al tamaño de un dedo.

Sirius y James miraron a Lily. Ella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus grititos eran como los de una ardilla (NA/ ¡ardilla! Jajaja! Ejem, lo siento. Continuemos) y no se podías escuchar. James y Sirius se destornillaron de la risa y Liza estaba tan paralizada que miraba a Lily con perplejidad. La clase se acercó para ver que estaba pasando y, al ver a la 'mini Lily', se destornillaron de la risa también.

"¡Potter! ¡Black! ¡PAREN!" gritaba Lily, pero nadie la escuchaba. James la agarró con la mano y la miraba.

"¡¡Lily! ¡Pareces una muñequita!" exclamó éste y empezó a lanzarla por el aire. Cuando caía, él la agarraba con la mano. Liza gritaba a James de que se detuviera, que tenía miedo a las alturas, que ya dejara de hacer eso... pero nadie la escuchaba. La pequeña estaba aterrorizada. Iban a lanzarla de nuevo cuando el profesor llegó:

"¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUI!" gritó.

Todos los alumnos callaron la risa y Goldon se acercó a la multitud. Vio a James agarrando a la 'mini Lily' con la mano, la cual aún estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. El profesor miró a James y le preguntó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar:

"¿Probaste... la... poción... en... ELLA?"

"Fue un accidente" dijo James con una sonrisa inocente y... arrogante "La verdad era que íbamos a probarla en Quejicus..."

Sirius le tapó la boca instantáneamente, pero ya había hablado, haciendo que el profesor se enfureciera y gritara:

"¡25 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! ¡DEME A EVANS, POTTER!"

James, aterrorizado, le entregó al profesor la 'mini Lily'. El profesor sacó su varita y exclamó:

"¡Engorgio!"

Así, Lily volvió a su tamaño normal e, inmediatamente, sonó la campana. Todos agarraron sus mochilas y se fueron del salón, riéndose y señalando a Lily simultáneamente. James se volvió hacia Lily y, aún sonriendo, empezó a decir:

"Jejeje... Evans... De verdad..."

Pero cuando paró para secar las lágrimas que surgieron a causa de la risa, se dio cuenta que Lily le miraba de una manera muy... fea. Estaba roja como un tomate (James supuso que era por la ira). Estaba totalmente enfadada. Lo único que hizo Lily fue agarrar su mochila e irse rápidamente, sin mencionar palabra alguna, con Liza saliendo del trance, siguiéndola. Se volvió a James y le lanzó una mirada de... ¿Lástima? James no lo supo. La pelinegra se había ido y el chico de lentes le preguntó a su amigo:

"¿Crees que esté enfadada conmigo?"

"Honestamente... creo que si" respondió el moreno Black.

En la siguiente clase, encantamientos, aprendieron a hacer el encantamiento orientador. James trató de hablar con Lily al terminar la clase, pero ella ni se fijó en él y siguió caminando sin mencionar palabra alguna.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el almuerzo, Sarah se reunió con su hermana y Lily:

"Hola" saludó Sarah animadamente mientras se sentaba junto a Liza "¿Qué han hecho?"

"Pues tuvimos clases, clases y más clases" dijo Liza monótonamente, comiendo de su pudín de cereza "pero hoy sucedió algo interesante" Liza se volvió a Lily "¿No es cierto Lils?"

Lily no miró a sus amigas. Parecía que quería romper la cuchara con su mirada.

"¿Qué sucedió Lily?" preguntó Sarah interesada.

Lily las miró y respondió fríamente:

"No quiero hablar de ello" dijo fríamente.

"Vamos. ¿Qué tan malo pudo ser?" preguntó Sarah. Claro; ella desconocía que era algo malo. Muy malo.

Lily miró por la otra punta del Gran Comer y observó que James la estaba mirando. Se volvió a sus amigas.

"Te contaré, pero aquí no. No quiero que cierta persona me ande mirando" dijo la pelirroja con la misma frialdad de antes.

"De acuerdo" respondió Liza.

Lily, Liza y Sarah se pararon de sus sitios y fueron caminando hacia la puerta del gran comedor. La voz de James resaltó de entre la multitud:

"¡Lily!"

Lily no se volvió. Conocía perfectamente esa voz y no quería volver a oírla. Sacó a sus amigas del gran comedor y se fueron hacia el árbol cerca del lago. Claro; en el trayecto varios alumnos y chicas se burlaron de ella, y hasta un niño de segundo. Parecía que los rumores habían volado.

"¿Qué sucedió Lily?" preguntó Sarah preocupada. Nunca había visto a Lily de esa manera y su mirada fría... le aterraba.

Lily le contó a Sarah lo que sucedió en la clase de pociones y la rubia se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¿Fue a propósito?" preguntó.

"Al parecer, porque estuvo jugando a 'lanzarme y atraparme', como si yo fuera una snitch o algo así" dijo Lily mientras apretaba sus puños y se clavaba las uñas en las palmas.

"Pero fue una pequeña broma" dijo Sarah influyendo esperanzas.

"Deja de defenderlos Sarah" ordenó Liza.

"Miren quien habla" comentó Lily con ironía "Si mal no recuerdo, tu no me ayudaste"

"Lils... ¿Qué harías si estuvieses paralizada? ¡No pude despertar del trance!" se excusó Liza "Yo no los defendía"

"Y yo tampoco" dijo Sarah "Solo estoy diciendo que tal vez lo hicieron sin querer y luego empezaron a dejarse llevar por la diversión. Ustedes los conocen más que yo"

"Lo sé; ¿Pero como se sentirían ustedes si empiezan a jugar contigo como si fueras un muñeco de trapo?" preguntó Lily a sus amigas con gesto desafiante.

Las hermanas no dijeron nada por un momento. La pelirroja estaba en los cierto. El chico había hecho mal; muy mal.

"¿Y qué harás? Tienes clases con él ¿Recuerdas?"

"Lo sé" admitió Lily "Pero solo podré hacer algo"

Las hermanas Weader la miraron fijamente. Lily sólo respondió:

"Ignorarlo"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Y este es el capítulo. Si, lo sé: Muy corto? Muy poco de palabras? Merece tomatazos? Yo creo que sí. Aquí como que James se pasó un poquito (¡Poquito! ¡JA!). Mi primera opción era que Lily hiciese papilla a James y, de cierto modo, lo hará ignorándolo, por lo cual opté por esta pequeñita opción. Sé que el capítulo no está tan largo, pero el siguiente si lo estará! Además de que viene incorporado una pequeña sorpresita que hará dejar con la boca abierta a muchas. Jeje; bueeeeeenoooo:

Como siempre pido: Dejen sus reviews con comentarios o howlers y yo me encargaré de responderlos. Besus!


	13. Un Suceso Inesperado

**La cortina se abre y entra Mari, recibiendo aplausos y rosas de su público**

"**¡Hola mis queridas! ¡Siento la demora! (Creo que llevo un mes sin actualizar. Ups)"**

**Se reciben abucheos del público. **

"**De acuerdo, tranquilas. ¡Aquí llegué con mi obra maestra!"**

**El público empieza a aplaudir una vez más, olvidando que la autora estuvo casi un mes sin escribir. Luego se levanta una chica intelectual y grita: **

"**¡Ladrona! ¡Tú no tienes los derechos de autor! ¡El libro de Harry Potter es de JK Rowling!**

**Mari ve indignada a la chica, poniendo los brazos en jarra.**

"**¿Creían que era JK Rowling? ¡Pss! ¡Ojalá! ¡Si lo fuese estaría en una isla desierta tomando sol y tomando un daikirí de fresa sin alcohol!" Suena un pequeño redoble de tambores con platillos y la gente se ríe. La chica intelectual se avergüenza un poco "Pero no. Lo que es de la rubia es de la rubia y lo que es mío ¡Es mío!" La gente empieza a aplaudir una vez más y la chica intelectual se sienta totalmente roja de la vergüenza, ya que había sido leída a nivel mundial "Para los que tengan dudas, no soy JK Rowling, por lo cual yo no escribo sus historias y muchos menos las robo, así que cualquier lugar, personaje o suceso que les suene es de ella" Todos empiezan a aplaudir una vez más.**

**Un chico pasa corriendo por el escenario y se detiene ante Mari para susurrarle algo en el oído y darle una carta. El público mira extrañado como Mari empieza a abrir la carta con curiosidad hasta que…**

**¡BUM!**

**Mari tose y tose mientras su cuerpo se cubre de cenizas y su cabello se alborotaba quedando de puntas.**

"**¡Cof cof! ¡Malditas cartas bombas!" suelta mientras extiende su carta y la lee "Querida Mari-MoonySpat: Siento mucho haberte enviado esta carta bomba, pero creo que fue algo que tuve que utilizar para saciar mi frustración. Lamento, igualmente, si la molesté; pero quisiera que me contestara por qué el motivo por el cual ha estado desaparecida durante casi un mes. Atentamente: ¿Cuál-es-su-nombre?" Mari guarda la carta mientras mira el público. "Ejem… bien; ya que tenemos algunas dudas, las aclararé. Aquí las causas de mi ausencia:**

**1. He estado muy ocupada desde entonces. No sólo me han mandado muchas tareas y exámenes. Bueno, no HAN, sino mi profesora de matemática. No la culpo. Tener mal humor todo el tiempo es frustrante y descargarlo en mí y en mis demás compañeras debe ser su pasatiempo favorito ¬¬º (El público ríe con ganas). Además de eso he tenido que cumplir mis encargos de pintura que me han dado……(Suenan los grillos. Cri cri. Cri cri)….. no, estoy mintiendo. Estoy INTENTANDO hacerlos. Es que esta flojera que llevo es un fenómeno! Uff. Esfuerzo sobrehumano! (el público ríe una vez más) Esfuerzo sobrehumano! Bien, ya iré después de esto, lo juro! -Mentirosa ¬¬º, suena en el escenario. La voz de su conciencia-; En verdad hice muchos! (El público la mira con cara de: Si, ajá, y yo soy un burro) Además de invertir tiempo en mi nuevo Oneshot "Siempre estaré contigo", el cual acabo de acordarme:**

**¡GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON SUS OPINIONES EN MI ONESHOT! ¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! (La gente aplaude otra vez y silba)**

"**Si quieren pasarse denle clic a mi perfil y al final lo encontrarán. Sniff. 12 revs. Soy tan feliz T.T" (todos murmuran algo como "ahhhh")**

**Bien; voy al segundo punto:**

**2. También mis ánimos han estado… mmm… muy bajos. En estos días han pasado muchas cosas entre miembros de mi familia muy cercanos y de verdad me he sentido muy mal, sin ganas de hablar con nadie. Ya estoy mejor aunque aún me siento un poco triste (el público mira a Mari con tristeza un momento). Pero bueno… ¡Felicidad felicidad felicidad al máximo! (Aplausos y aplausos)**

**3. No voy negar que si me he sentado a holgazanear en mi computadora (todas envían miradas fulminantes a Mari) pero verán, resultó ser que ésta muy… estúpida pieza de tecnología se había dañado y me he tenido que trasladar a la laptod hasta que la arreglaran. Verán, en la pág. De la warner (donde siempre voy para copiar y trasladar las partes de mi fic para ponerlas aquí) es un verdadero fastidio ir hasta la última página del inframundo para copiar todo en Word (todo piensan "¿Qué tal malo puede ser?) Inténtenlo y verán de lo que estoy hablando ("Gulp…"), así que no lo hice además de que no me sentía mucho con ganas ni gusto (todos asientes comprendiendo la situación). Bien. Ahora mi computadora está renovadita y linda, pero claro, yo recibo todas las amenazas de que si se vuelve a echar a perder por un virus no me sentaré más aquí a escribir (El público mira con horror a Mari). ¡Pero nunca dejaré los fics! (El público suspira aliviado) y hoy me siento de muy buen humor ya que tuve mi clasesita de arte, estoy libre de mis tres evaluaciones de clases y no tengo tareas, así que aquí terminé de bajar el capítulo que, aunque tarde lo traje, llegó (Todos dieron gritos de alegría y se pararon para aplaudir una vez más)" **

"**¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" agradece Mari inclinándose y agarrando una rosa "¡Les agradezco sus comentarios! Los cuales responderé en la parte de los reviews porque aquí no puedo -ver última nota de autora-. De ahora en adelante mi fic tendrá nueva presentación con nuevas situaciones" la gente grita de alegría "locuras" la gente grita aún más fuerte "y hasta entrevistas de personajes nuevos que iré agregando poco a poco, además de los actuales" la gente grita más y más fuerte.**

"**¿¡Y estará Siri-pooh?" preguntó una chica de las gradas bajas con ensoñación.**

"**Pues… veremos cómo lo contacto" responde Mari mientras lanza su rosa al público y éstos pelean por agarrarla "Bien, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo. Besus por pasarse! Denle go al final! -Carita de niña buena mientras Mari se sienta en su silla de terciopelo y las lectoras se acomodan en sus sillas para leer el próximo capítulo-"**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un Suceso Inesperado

Así fue. Durante septiembre Lily ignoró a James y el chico, confundido y con ansias de una explicación, gastó su tiempo en perseguir a Lily, tratando de que le perdonara por la broma del otro día, pero sin resultados.

En cuanto a la broma, nadie había olvidado. Ésta vez se había corrido la voz por todo el colegio y, cuando Lily se ponía a caminar por los corredores, todos la señalaban y decían 'allí va la mini Lily'. La pelirroja solo podía caminar más rápido, con la cabeza en alto e ignorarlos. No iba a dejar que unos idiotas ignorantes trataran de hacerle sentir peor de lo que estaba, y no se hablaba precisamente de tristeza: la chica estaba más que irritaba, no solo por las persecuciones de Potter, sino porque, además, le lograba distraer en clases, arrojándole bolitas de papel con notas cómo '¿Por qué me ignoras?', 'Podemos hablar ¿Sabes?' o '¡Resolvamos esto de una puñetera vez! ¡Ya me estoy cansando!' Ella también estaba cansada, pero sin embargo no iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente después de esa mala pasada. Así, siguió ignorándole y riendo internamente, ya que más de un profesor se había dado cuenta de las bolitas con mensajes que arrojaba y le llamaban la atención, cosa que concluyó con un pergamino bien largo donde debía anotar 600 veces 'Debo prestar atención en clase y entregar puntualmente mis trabajos', asignado especialmente por McGonnagall.

James hasta intentó enviarle una carta a Lily, haciéndose pasar por Anónimo, obviamente, pero entre tantos deberes incompletos, atrasados y largos que debía hacer, no tuvo tiempo de nada.

Así como se dijo 'Magia', Septiembre se fue rápidamente, dando paso a Octubre, empezando el frío. Esa tarde Lily estaba en la sala común, tumbada en un sofá, mirando el fuego en la chimenea, Pensando:

'Pobre Liz. Hoy es el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch de la temporada. Seguro será una pesadilla'

En efecto, así era. Liza, Sirius y los otros Gryffindors fueron a la primera práctica de Quidditch con su nuevo capitán. James hizo el entrenamiento intenso: hizo que el guardián, Kenneth Johns, tuviera que esquivar cien veces la Quaffle por parte de las cazadoras, cuyos brazos iban a, literalmente, estallar. También hizo que Sirius y Berny Rollway, el otro golpeador, tuvieran que golpear trescientas veces las bludgers, haciendo que Sirius recibiera un buen golpe en la nariz a causa de una. La mayoría de las jugadas eran nuevas e inventadas por el buscador, así que abarcó todo el tiempo de sus compañeros en práctica.

"¡Descanso!" exclamó Liza por quincuagésima vez, totalmente cansada y bajando de altura con su escoba.

"¡Está bien!" exclamó James descendiendo de la escoba y bajando elegantemente de ella "¡Cinco minutos!"

Los Gryffindors, sin ánimos ni fuerzas de quejarse, bajaron de sus escobas y se sentaron en la grama, con el sudor bajando por sus rostros y respirando entrecortadamente.

"James… es… un capitán fuerte. Si salgo viva de las prácticas… no volveré a jugar más nunca" dijo Susan Smith, una de las cazadoras, entrecortadamente. Curzaba quinto curso.

"Tu lo has dicho" dijo Liza respirando pausadamente.

"¿Cómo está tu nariz Sirius?" preguntó Cecille a Sirius. Cursaba sexto curso y era cazadora también.

"Mucho mejor. Gracias" agradeció Sirius con una sonrisa coqueta, haciéndole sonrojar a Cecille y ganándose una de las famosas miraditas de Liza; aquellas que decían "Cuidado Dion… ¡Cuidadito!"

"¿Por qué me miras con esa cara Weader?" preguntó Sirius, dándose cuenta de la mirada que se estaba ganando de Liza.

"Nada. Es solo que estresas" escupió Liza. La verdad no quería discutir en ese momento.

Sirius iba a hablar, pero James habló primero que él:

"¡Bien señores y señoritas! ¡A practicar!"

"¡¿Qué!" estallaron todos.

"¡Pero si no han pasado ni dos minutos!" exclamó Susan, la cual aún seguía recopilando fuerzas.

"¡Y me arruinaré las uñas mas de lo que las tengo!" exclamó Cecille irritada a los ojos de los demás, ganándose un '¬¬º' de parte del equipo.

"Pues si quieres, arréglatelas ahora y mientras tanto iremos buscando nueva cazadora" dijo James con voz calmada y algo aguda, causando la impresión de que hablaba con una niñita de tres años. Bueno, en verdad no había mucha diferencia. Cecille no era como una de esas chicas sin cerebro que él, usualmente, frecuentaba. Era inteligente, dulce y buena persona, pero a veces podía hacerle perder la paciencia a uno. Estos eran uno de esos momentos en donde la cazadora prefirió quedarse callada.

En ese momento, empezó a lloviznar, dando indicios de una pequeña lluvia otoñal y fuerte. James se irritó:

"¡Oh rayos!"

Claro, los demás no sentían irritación con respecto a este cambio de clima. Más bien se sentían suertudos.

"Bien, pueden irse" dijo James con fastidio, permitiendo que los jugadores se fuesen yendo "¡Excepto tu Weader!"

"¿Y ahora que hice?" preguntó Liza volviéndose al chico.

"Solo quiero hablar contigo de una nueva jugada" dijo James, dirigiéndole una mirada calmada y despreocupada para su amigo Sirius, el cual le miró extraño desde un principio pero después entendió el gesto, dejando a su mejor amigo con la pelinegra.

Mientras los Gryffindors se iban a los vestidores, James y Liza se quedaron debajo de la ahora ya lluvia, hablando.

"Escúpelo Potter. Está empezando a hacer frío"

"Bien yo..." empezó a decir James, pero Liza lo interrumpió:

"No des demasiadas vueltas. Sé que quieres hablar de Lily"

James asintió, con una media sonrisa.

"Está muy enojada" dijo Liza como si de leer mentes se tratase el asunto "No piensa perdonarte"

"¿Pero por qué está enojada? ¡Fue una broma accidental!"

"Si, pero admítelo; lanzarle al aire no fue bonito"

"Bueno, eso no fue...!

"Y tampoco llamarle muñequita" siguió Liza.

"No, pero…"

"Ni ridiculizarla frente a todos"

"¡DE ACUERDO!" estalló James "Si, fue un error, lo sé, me equivoqué, soy un tonto. ¿Era eso lo que querías saber?"

"Si. Ahora díselo a Lily" dijo Liza volteándose, con intención de irse a los vestuarios.

"¡Hey! ¡Espera!" exclamó James mientras agarraba a la Weader de un brazo "¡No puedo! ¡Cada vez que intento hablar con ella me ignora!"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?"

"¡Habla con ella!" suplicó James "¡Eres su amiga!"

Liza se puso a pensar. Podía hacerlo. Podía entrar en razón a Lily. Podía hacer que ella se perdonara con James. Podía hacer que los dos se juntaran de una buena vez y que vivieran felices para siempre. Al final ella sería el hada madrina de todo el asunto. Pero al final...

"No. Lily es mi amiga y lo que le hiciste estuvo mal" dijo ella quitando la mano de James de su brazo adolorido y volteándose de nuevo.

"¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea!" exclamó James.

"¡No! ¡Y punto y final!" exclamó sin voltear, yendo ya a paso decidido y totalmente mojada por la lluvia a los benditos vestuarios, dejando solo a James.

'Rayos. No tengo mano de ayuda' pensó y se tocó la túnica 'Y estoy mojado'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Liza se había terminado de bañar y cambiar, así yéndose a la torre de Gryffindor lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando entró a la sala común, encontró a Lily durmiendo en el sofá cerca de la chimenea. Liza estaba a punto de despertarla con uno de sus famosos gritos; pero luego se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Hizo aparecer un vaso de agua en el aire, lo tomó y se lo arrojó a Lily justo en la cara. Así, la pelirroja se despertó en seguida, levantándose del sofá con la cara y el cabello mojado.

"¡Liza!" gritó Lily entre furiosa y divertida.

"Son las consecuencias de pasar tanto tiempo con mi hermana. Créeme; puede resultar ser tan traviesa como los mismos merodeadores" dijo Liza sonriendo inocentemente.

"¡Te voy a matar!" gritó Lily y empezó a perseguir a la pelinegra.

Anduvieron corriendo por toda la sala hasta que el retrato se abrió y Lily y Liza se detuvieron para ver quienes habían entrado. Eran James, Sirius y los demás chicos del equipo de Quidditch, ya vestidos con sus respectivos uniformes normales.

"Vaya Weader; mucho tiempo sin verte" saludó Sirius acercándose a la pelinegra, mientras los demás chicos del equipo de Quidditch, excepto James, iban subiendo a sus dormitorios, platicando.

"No te atrevas a ponerme una sola mano encima Black" advirtió Liza alejándose de él y viéndole con frialdad.

"Weader, no seas agresiva" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos "Sabes bien que te gusto"

"En tus sueños Black" se despidió Liza con la cabeza bien en alto y yendo a su dormitorio.

"Esa Weader" negó Sirius con la cabeza mientras se volvía a su mejor amigo, el cual, se dio cuenta, no le prestaba atención, ya que estaba muy ocupado mirando a Lily, quien al mismo tiempo le miraba con frialdad "Mejor me voy" dijo Sirius atente a la situación y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

La pareja se siguió mirando hasta que Lily fue caminando a sus escaleras y James, recobrándose, corrió ágilmente, cerrándole el paso a la pelirroja.

"Déjame ir a mi dormitorio Potter" ordenó Lily con una voz tan gélida como el mismo hielo.

"No lo permitiré Evans" dijo James decidido, mirándole a los ojos.

"¡Déjame pasar!" exclamó Lily enfadada intentando quitar a James del camino.

"No lo haré hasta que hablemos" dijo James seriamente, quitando las manos de Lily de sus brazos para que luego fuese él quien la tuviera cautiva, agarrándola fuertemente.

Lily lo miró con sumo enfado, no permitiendo que James viese que le estaba doliendo como le agarraba sus brazos.

"Bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?" preguntó Lily con enfado, intentando liberarse del chico, el cual la liberó de sus manos.

"Del día de la broma en pociones" dijo seriamente, a la vez que una mirada de súplica se formaba en su rostro "No puede ser que por una broma estés enfadada conmigo"

"Pues fíjate que así es" dijo Lily fríamente sin cortar el contacto visual "¡Me pusiste en ridículo con todo el mundo!"

"Lo sé, y me arrepiento de ello" dijo James con voz algo apagada "No fue mi intención"

"¡Claro que sí lo fue!" exclamó Lily "¡Me lanzaste como si fuera una pelota! ¿No fue tu intención? ¡Pues no te creo!"

"Lily, mira..." James se rascó la nuca, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas dentro de su cabeza "¿Por qué no olvidamos esto y hacemos como si nunca hubiera pasado?"

"Lo haría gustosa" dijo Lily cambiando un poco su expresión fría y enfadada para sustituirla por una inocente e irónica "Pero… ¡Oh! No puedo hacerlo, porque cuando me llaman 'Mini Lily' o 'Muñequita pelirroja' por los pasillos otra vez viene el recuerdo'

"¿Y tanto te afecta lo que un montón de personas piensen?"

"No; no me importan lo que piensen ellos" dijo ella regresando a su antigua mirada, aunque James pudo ver en sus ojos algo de… ¿decepción? "Es solo que cuando me dicen esas cosas, me recuerda a cuando me llamaste así mientras me lanzabas al aire" suspiró "y al mismo tiempo me recuerda que fuiste un inmaduro. En verdad… siempre lo fuiste, lo cual es algo que me decepciona porque creí por una vez que tú habías cambiado" se cruzó de brazos, taladrando la imagen del buscador con los dos témpanos de hielo que tenía por ojos "Veo que estaba equivocada"

James intentó decir algo para contradecirla; pero se dio cuenta de que todo lo que decía la pelirroja era cierto. ¿Por qué esta vez le afectaba tanto si Remus siempre se lo repetía a él y a Sirius?

Entonces lo supo. Ella estaba decepcionada de él y su comportamiento arrogante.

Aún así, quería remediar las cosas:

"¿No me puedes perdonar?"

"No" respondió Lily aún con los brazos cruzados "Si lo hago, seguirás siendo un inmaduro"

Pues tal vez si seguiría siéndolo. Tal vez James Potter nunca cambiaría; pero haría que ella le perdonara costase lo que costase.

"Bien Lilian Evans" Lily se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que él utilizaba su nombre de pila "¿No quieres perdonarme ahora? Está bien, pero haré que me perdones así tenga que ponerme de rodillas. Te seguiré por los pasillos y me sentaré al lado tuyo. ¡Si es necesario apareceré en tus libros y no descansaré hasta que me digas te perdono!" exclamó James decidido, preguntándose internamente de donde había salido eso.

Lily frunció el ceño, dándole la esperanza a James de que, tal vez, en ese momento, le perdonaría. Claro, todo era una ilusión óptica porque, aprovechando la distracción del merodeador, Lily le tomó de los brazos y lo empujó a uno de los barandales de la escalera, empezando a subir en ellas hasta estar a la mitad y exclamar:

"¡Pues trata de hacerlo!"

"Lo haré" dijo James decidido.

Lily le lanzó una última mirada fría antes de terminar de subir las escaleras y llegar a su dormitorio, pensando:

'Potter no logrará que yo le perdone. Será la última cosa que haré en el mundo"

Claro que los humanos podían llegar a equivocarse y ser traicionados por sus palabras y pensamientos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tal y como James había predicho, los siguientes días fueron una tortura para Lily. El buscador había cumplido su palabra: La perseguía por doquier, le mandaba rosas y chocolates cada 24 horas, la distraía mas que nunca en clase, le rogaba que lo perdonara, muchas veces delante de todo Hogwarts, lanzaba bombas fétidas en los pasillos que, al explotar, chillaban diciendo 'Perdóname Evans', etc etc.

Lily no podía estudiar ni concentrarse en nada ya que James la seguía a todas partes. ¡¡¡La estaba volviendo loca!

"¡¡¡NO LO SOPORTO!" dejó escapar Lily en un sonoro grito en la sala común, sin importarle que un montón de curiosos le mirasen con curiosidad y burla.

"Shh… cálmate Lil" ordenó Liza sin despegar la mirada del libro que tenía en las manos.

Lily se ruborizó; más por la rabia que por la vergüenza.

"¿Y por qué no lo perdonas?" preguntó Sarah distraídamente.

"Esa será la última cosa que haré en el mundo" susurró Lily empezando a enfadarse (más de lo que estaba (NA/ Explíquenme cómo es que se enfada tanto en un día! O.O)

"Hay que ver que eres terca como una mula Lil" dijo Liza mientras leía un libro "Nunca cambiarás"

Lily la miró con una de esas caras que decían claramente 'No es gracioso...'. Es ese momento una chica de tercero entró a la sala común y se acercó a Lily.

"¿Evans?" preguntó la chica tímidamente.

"¿Si?" preguntó la pelirroja extrañada. No conocía a esa chica de ningún lugar.

"James Potter te manda esto" dijo la chica dándole a Lily una caja de bombones de menta "y dice que le perdones"

Al alejarse la chica, Lily, hecha una furia, sin contenerse, arrojó con todas sus fuerzas los bombones al suelo (NA/ Qué manera de gastar las golosinas!), otra vez ante la mirada de todas las personas de la sala y de sus amigas, quienes le miraran con cara de 'debemos llevarla a un psiquiatra URGENTEMENTE'.

"¡No lo resisto!" exclamó Lily agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos "¡Ese Potter me tiene hasta el borde!"

"Calma Lil" murmuró Sarah mientras le agarraba de un brazo y la sentaba en el sillón.

"Oye, te entiendo que estés enfadada y eso pero... ¡Esos bombones son sabrosísimos!" exclamó Liza mirando el piso en donde estaban los bombones esparcidos, viéndoles con tanta pena y asombro como si fuesen un animal muerto.

"¬¬º Liza, eres una golosa" le reprochó Sarah.

"Me voy a ir un momento de la sala común" dijo Lily parándose y yendo a la salida de la torre "Necesito respirar en un vestíbulo donde no haya gente" un chico de cuarto aún le miraba con gesto burlón, a punto de arrojarse al piso y reírse como un maniaca "¡Y DEJEN DE BURLARSE DE MÍ IDIOTAS!" (NA/ Como que tiene la regla xD)

Lily cruzó el retrato de la señora gorda y se puso en la entrada. Todo estaba en silencio. Esta vez, Lily se sintió tranquila. Claro, hasta que...

"¡Hey Lily!"

"¡NO QUIERO NINGUNO DE TUS REGALOS POTTER!" estalló Lily una vez más, pero se sonrojó al ver que era Amos Diggory quien le había saludado y que, en ese momento, la estaba mirando entre sorprendido y asustado "Ammm... Amos... jejeje... perdóname... es que Potter me estaba molestando y... bueno... estoy algo estresada" (NA/ ¡Estresada es poco!)

"Descuida. Sé lo de la broma que te hizo en Pociones" dijo Diggory rascándose la nuca "Y te hizo pasar ridículo en todo Hogwarts"

"No me lo recuerdes" pidió Lily concentrando todo su enojo en el rostro.

"Lo siento. Potter es muy inmaduro ¿verdad?"

"Eso tampoco me lo recuerdes" ésta había sonado más una orden que un favor.

"Otra vez lo siento" dijo Diggory con una sonrisa nerviosa, buscando más temas de conversación dentro de su cabeza "Cambiando de tema... ¿Qué carrera elegiste?"

"Auror... ¿Y tu?" preguntó Lily tranquilizándose.

"Ministerio de magia" dijo Diggory metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos "Siempre me ha interesado"

"Que bueno" dijo Lily sonando desinteresada. La verdad era que no le apetecía hablar con Amos en ese momento, pero no podía 'echarlo a volar'. Sería muy descortés de su parte.

"Oye… ¿Te sucede algo?"

Claro que sí le sucedía algo, pero en ese momento. La rabia le creció al ver caminar en el vestíbulo a sus cuatro personas 'favoritas': nada más ni nada menos que los merodeadores (incluido Lupin porque estaba ayudando) con un montón de ramos y rosas.

'Maldición'

Y de repente algo hizo 'clic' en la cabeza de la pelirroja. A ver… Estaba con Amos Diggory, el chico que más odiaba Potter. Cómo bien sabía, ella le gustaba a Diggory. James estaba cerca. Diggory estaba allí. Si hacía... ¡Si! ¡Tenía que hacerlo para quitarse ese dolor de cabeza! Iba a ser algo difícil, pero no podía perder el momento.

"¡Ay Amos!" empezó a reírse Lily con un tono agudo, sin contar que era tonto.

James paró de caminar, parando a la vez a sus amigos (haciendo que Meter tropezara con Remus y se cayera de espaldas con el peso de las rosas). Diggory la miraba extrañado.

"Otra vez Lily: ¿Te sucede algo?" preguntó el Hufflepuff.

"No Amos, solo acércate"

Y cómo si de pesadillas se tratasen, ocurrió lo que James creyó que nunca iba a pasar ante sus ojos ¡LILY HABÍA BESADO A AMOS DIGGORY! Sirius creía que estaba viendo uno de esos 'oloframas' que tanto le había explicado Remus en Estudios Muggles, así que se refregó los ojos con las manos, pero estaba viendo lo mismo. Remus tampoco lo creía y, decepcionado, negó con la cabeza. Peter, al terminar de levantarse del suelo, tuvo que caerse de espaldas de nuevo al ver la escena. ¡El mismo Amos Diggory no podía creerlo! ¡LE ESTABA BESANDO LILY EVANS!

Lily terminó de besarlo y vio a los merodeadores con una mirada triunfante... que luego se retractó al ver a James. Parecía como si sus ojos echaran llamas… y al mismo tiempo una chispa que le hizo sentir muy mal. Miró a los demás. Todas eran miradas de confusión, decepción y sorpresa, contando a los estudiantes que se habían detenido al ver la escena ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan arrepentida?

Ante sus ojos miró como James tiraba los ramos de rosas al suelo y entró a la sala común seguido por sus amigos que recobraron la cordura. Un grito hizo que Lily se volteara y viese cómo su arrepentimiento aumentaba. Nataly la había visto y la miraba entre sorprendida y confusa. Luego, sin evitar que de sus ojos saliesen lágrimas, se fue corriendo por las escaleras de mármol, a lo que suponía dirigiéndose a su sala común.

Si la pelirroja se había sentido arrepentida ahora se sentía pésima, baja; de lo más baja en el mundo. Se volvió a Diggory, el cual aún se encontraba en un estado severo de Shock. Cuando Lily le miró, volvió en sí y preguntó:

"Lily... ¿Qué fue eso?"

"Yo… pues… no sé… emm…" se sintió tan avergonzada. Cuando miró a todos los curiosos que la miraban, haciéndole juicios internos, no pudo contestar. Confusa, desorientada y con un horrible dolor interno en el alma, se fue, huyendo de las miradas acusadoras de todos los alumnos que le habían visto. Decidió ir a la biblioteca. Allí se sentiría segura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la sala común, James y los merodeadores entraron de golpe, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que estaban dentro. James se veía enfadado. Sius amigos preocupados.

"¡VÁYANSE!" exclamó James a todos los alumnos presentes en la sala común. El rugido fue tan potente que la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Los alumnos, asustados, recogieron sus cosas, yendo directamente a sus dormitorios o fuera de la sala. Si algo temían ellos era ser víctimas de una de las famosas bromas de los merodeadores.

En cambio las hermanas Weader los miraron entre confundidas y preocupadas.

"¿Qué le sucede?" preguntó Sarah preocupada al mirar a James, quien se había sentado pesadamente en uno de los sillones de la sala común con la mirada perdida.

"No lo sé" contestó Remus igual de preocupado que Sarah "Después del beso entre Lily y Diggory..."

"¿QUE LILY HIZO QUÉ?" estallaron las hermanas Weader.

"¿LILY?" Preguntó Liza incrédula.

"¿LA MISMA LILY?" preguntó Sarah igual de incrédula que Liza.

"No. No puede ser" dijo Liza negando con la cabeza, alejando la extraña imagen de Lily besando a Diggory "Deben estar bromeando"

"Pues fíjate que no" contestó Sirius, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados "Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la torre, Evans y Diggory se estaban besuqueando"

"No… Lily no sería capaz de hacer algo así" dijo Sarah estupefacta, negando con la cabeza. Claro. Se quedó más estupefacta cuando el chico de lentes interfirió en la conversación:

"¡PUES SI LO HIZO!" estalló James desde el sillón, parándose repentinamente, totalmente rojo de la ira "¡CUANDO LA VI SE ESTABA BESANDO CON ESA COMADREJA!"

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno, ni los merodeadores, había visto a James tan enfadado como aquella vez. Sirius se acercó a él.

"James…"

James solo pudo retener su mirada dura y rígida como una piedra. Una piedra que podía romperse en miles de pedazos de un momento a otro:

"Nosotras… mejor les dejamos solos" dijo Sarah en un murmullo llevándose a su hermana al dormitorio de chicas, ya que ésta parecía curiosa por ver todo.

James estuvo reteniendo un momento su mirada dura hasta que ésta se afligió, formando una expresión triste y vacía de esperanza:

"Ella tenía razón" murmuró "Soy un testarudo. Ella no me ama y nunca lo hará. Con ese beso se despejaron todas mis dudas"

"James, tal vez ese beso entre Lily y Diggory... pudo haber sido actuación ¿Sabes?" dijo Remus en un intento de darle esperanzas a su mejor amigo.

"Pues si lo fue lo hicieron muy bien" dijo James con la voz fría y gélida, aunque su mirada se encontraba igual de afligia que hace unos momentos.

"James puede tener razón Remus" dijo Sirius seriamente "Reconozco un beso cuando lo veo y te juro que eso no fue mucha actuación que digamos"

"¿Y desde cuando reconoces besos?" preguntó Peter confuso.

"Mi madre y mis primas" chasqueó con la lengua el joven Black "Siempre se ponían a ver representaciones dramáticas y cómicas en el callejón Diagon; y por supuesto me obligaban a verlas"

"Ah si. Mis primas eran fanáticas de Sabrina" dijo Peter en tono soñador, recordando lo bella que Sabrina era.

"¡Hey!" exclamó Remus llamando la atención de sus dos amigos "Estamos aquí para ayudar a James, no para recordar obras de teatro"

"Cierto"

Remus se volvió a James, el cual miraba el suelo con forma dura y lastimera a la misma vez. No sabía que decir. Sirius habló:

"Yo te lo dije en el tren Cornamenta, pero te lo volveré a repetir: Ella te hace una jugada, así que tu le haces una jugada a ella"

James lo miró un momento, reteniendo la mirada con su amigo y, finalmente, asintió:

"Tienes razón Canuto. Evans me hizo sentir mal, así que yo la haré sentir tan mal como me lo hizo sentir a mí" dijo James decidido.

"A mí no me parece buena idea" dijo Remus en desacuerdo con sus amigos. Por más que Lily hubiese hecho daño a su amigo no podían hacerla pasar mal con la misma aguja con la que ella les había pinchado a ellos.

"¡No seas aguafiestas Lunático!" exclamó Sirius para volverse a James y darle una palmada en la espalda "¡Así se habla amigo! ¿Y que harás?"

"Ya lo verán, pero debo planearlo bien" dijo James con una media sonrisa, aunque ese recuerdo de Lily y Diggory besándose… al parecer no podría dormir esa noche.

Los Merodeadores se fueron a sus dormitorios momentos después. Remus aún seguía oponiéndose a la idea, pero Sirius alentaba a su amigo a que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Peter, mientras tanto, les miraba mientras comía golosinas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto, en la sala común, Lily acabó de llegar de la biblioteca. No había nadie. Suspiró. Cuidadosamente subió las escaleras, se dirigió a su dormitorio y, al entrar, trancó la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que Liza y Sarah estaban haciendo sus deberes y, al percatarse de la presencia de Lily, levantaron sus vistas de sus respectivos pergaminos y la miraron:

"Hola" saludó Lily algo nerviosa. La vergüenza le estaba persiguiendo.

"Hola" saludó Sarah normalmente mientras volvía a sus deberes "¿En donde estabas?

"En… la biblioteca" respondió Lily yendo a su cama de dosel.

"Mmm... ¿Para hacer deberes u… otra cosa?" preguntó Liza con tono curioso en la voz. Ese tono era muy conocido por la pelirroja:

"Lo saben ¿Verdad?"

"Totalmente" contestaron las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo (NA/ Debí ponerlas de gemelas xDDD)

"¿Están enfadadas conmigo?" preguntó Lily un tanto apenada.

"No" contestó Sarah con una sonrisa.

"Pero estamos decepcionadas" contestó la mayor de las Weader mientras dejaba cuidadosamente su pluma.

"Es decir" empezó a decir Sarah preocupándose, pero Liza la interrumpió:

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso!" exclamó Liza parándose ante Lily.

"No tenía opción. Potter me estaba volviendo loca y… ¡fue un impulso!" dijo Lily intentando defenderse.

"Pues tu lo volviste más loco a él" dijo Liza cruzándose de brazos "Cuando te vio besándote con Diggory se puso tan furioso que mandó a todo el mundo al fin del mundo para estar solo en la sala. Estaba verdaderamente afligido Lily"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Lily incrédula y sintiéndose peor consigo misma "¿Estamos hablando del mismo Potter?"

"Si" contestó Sarah preocupada ante la situación. Odiaba cuando las personas peleaban.

"Sé que no suena muy bien de mí, pero hasta me dio lástima, pero no de su personalidad" dijo Liza poniéndose más enfadada "Sino porque su verdadera esperanza le había lastimado y decepcionado"

"¡P-P-Pero no fue mi intención!" exclamó Lily intentando no llorar "¡Solo quería que se alejara de mí! ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te persiguiera por todas partes?"

"¡Lo perdonaría Lily! ¡Todo esto ocurrió porque no le dijiste ni las iniciales de la frase 'te perdono', por más estúpida y cruel que fue la broma y por más inmaduro que sea!" estalló Liza como bomba.

Lily se quedó callada. Se sentía más que mal. Se sentía tan decepcionada de sí misma, y triste de que su amiga pensara eso de ella:

"¿¡Y qué buscaste con besar a Diggory? ¡No sabía que pudieras caer tan bajo!" exclamó la chica.

"Liza ¡Ya!" gritó Sarah al ver que Lily estaba empezando a llorar, pero Liza no la escuchaba:

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?" estalló Liza una vez más.

"¡Liza! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya déjala!" exclamó Sarah aún con resultados nulos.

"¡¿VES! ¡NO SABES NI POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!" exclamó Liza. Lily no pudo soportarlo:

"¡PERO LO HICE! ¡NO SABES MUCHAS COSAS DE MÍ Y TAMPOCO SABES LO QUE PIENSO Y SIENTO, ASÍ QUE TAMPOCO ERES QUIEN PARA REPROCHARME LO QUE HICE!"

Lo último que Lily había gritado hizo que, en pocas palabras, el dormitorio se quedara en total silencio. Liza la miró más enfadada y dolida a la vez:

"¿Ahora no soy quien? ¡Si soy quien para decirte la verdad Lily! ¡SOY TU AMIGA!" Liz se calmó y negó con la cabeza "Al menos eso fue lo que creí"

Lily la miró y se sintió más culpable. No quería llegar hasta ese punto. Liza se fue a su cama de dosel, agarró sus sábanas y almohadas para ir hasta la puerta del dormitorio:

"¿Adónde vas?" preguntó Lily.

"Me voy a dormir donde no pueda verte" respondió en pocas palabras Liza, abriendo la puerta

"¡Liza! ¡Espera! ¡Yo no…!" Muy tarde. Liza se había ido del dormitorio dando un fuerte portazo. Lily se fue hasta su cama dando grandes zancas hasta acostarse y hundir su cara en la almohada, dando un potente grito ahogado. ¡Tres personas ya la odiaban en un día! ¡Y quien sabía cuántas más! ¡Tendría que ser un récord!

Sarah, tímidamente, fue hasta ella y dijo calmadamente:

"Tranquila. Liza a veces es así. Tiene mal ego"

"Pero tiene razón" la chica se sentó lentamente en la cama y se limpió un poco las lágrimas "Debí pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas"

"Tal vez sea verdad, pero... ya no hablemos de eso ¿quieres?" dijo la rubia esbozando una pequeña sonrisa "Creo que eso te perjudica más, y no es bueno"

Lily la miró y Sarah le obligó inconscientemente con su sonrisa a que su amiga también sonriera, así fuese débilmente. A veces le sorprendía tanto Sarah. Dos años menos que ella y sabía tantas cosas de las personas.

"Si. No quiero pensar más" murmuró Lily, levantándose de su cama y yendo a su baúl, donde sacó su pijama de tirantes y se volvió a Sarah "¿Estás enfadada conmigo?"

"No" respondió la rubia "Siempre cometemos errores. Ahora duérmete"

Lily se le quedó mirando hasta asentir levemente y cambiarse con tranquilidad, yendo de nuevo a su cama de dosel, pero no pudo dormir conciliar su sueño tan fácilmente. Se sentía muy mal: Nataly... ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Y Liza? ¿Estaría muy enfadada? James... ¿La perdonaría? Qué irónico, pensó. Ahora era ella la que debía ser perdonada. Ahora ella era la mala de la historia y todo por un estúpido error. ¡Maldición!

A la media noche algo hizo que Lily se levantara de su cama. Un ruido. Un picoteo desde la ventana. La chica miró desde donde se escuchaba y vio una lechuza castaña muy conocida por ella, picoteando el cristall. Se acercó lentamente, para no despertar a Sarah, quien yacía completamente dormida, para abrir la ventana y despegar la carta de la pata de la lechuza, a la vez que le acariciaba una de sus tupidas alas. Empezó a leer:

'Querida Lily:

¿Qué has hecho el día de hoy?

Anónimo'

El contenido de la carta preocupó a Lily. Su admirador secreto siempre la llamaba con nombres lindos y largos... pero ahora era una palabra simple y corta, al igual que su contenido.

Aunque tenía mil dudas en su cabeza, volteó el pergamino y escribió en la parte posterior su respuesta:

'Querido Anónimo:

¿Te acuerdas del chico del que te escribí? Pues… él me hizo una mala pasada un mes atrás y me enfadé con él hasta tal punto que lo ignoré. Me ha estado persiguiendo más que nunca, pidiéndome e implorándome que lo perdonara, pero yo lo ignoraba más.

Estos días, me anduvo fastidiando mucho más y me volvía loca. Bueno… este día hice una cosa sumamente mala: besé un chico para deshacerme de él…'

'¿Deshacerme de él?' se preguntó en su mente. No… Algo le decía que era por otra razón ¿Pero cuál era? ¿Sería que ella…? No. Ella no le iba a dar celos a Potter. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡El no le gustaba!

Negando todos estos barbáricos pensamientos siguió escribiendo su respuesta:

"Creo que esto hizo que me odiara; pero no solo eso. Una amiga mía a quien le gusta este chico que besé me vio y salió corriendo. Está enojada conmigo porque la decepcioné… al igual que a muchas personas, incluyendo a mi mejor amiga.

Creo que hice algo sumamente malo y todo el mundo va a pensar algo equivocado de mí. ¿Qué hago?

Lily"

Lily puso el pergamino de vuelta a su sobre y la ató a la pata de la lechuza castaña, la cual emprendió vuelo y se fue al otro lado de la torre, donde picoteó en otra ventana.

James se dio cuenta de que su lechuza había llegado. Fue rápidamente hasta la ventana, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus amigos, y la abrió, dejando entrar a su mascota. Le despegó la carta y la leyó. Al terminar, escribió la respuesta abajo:

'Querida Lily:

Creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Ignorarlos igual como ignoraste a este chico. ¿Acaso te importa tanto lo que puedan pensar de ti?

Algo me tiene curioso ¿Por qué no le perdonas la broma que te hizo? Tal vez así te perdonaría lo del beso.

Anónimo'

Parecía que quería romper el pergamino con su pluma. Lo hacía con tal ira que se escuchaba el rasgar de la pluma por todo el dormitorio. Sin embargo, al terminar, ató la carta a la pata de su lechuza y ésta volvió al otro lado de la torre, deteniéndose una vez más en la ventana de la chica. Lily despegó la carta y la leyó. Parecía que expresaba cierto aire de frialdad y enfado. Esto intrigó a la pelirroja. Sin embargo escribió su respuesta:

'Querido Anónimo:

Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, gracias, y no, no me importa lo que digan ellos. En cuanto a lo de perdonarlo... no puedo hacerlo. Si lo hago, seguirá siendo un inmaduro e irresponsable y me seguirá jugando bromas... y no quiero que me pase de nuevo.

Lily'

La chica revisó su respuesta y le pareció tan… cruel viniendo de sí misma. ¿Por qué no perdonaba a James de una vez y ya? ¿Qué tan difícil era?

Claro: solo tenía que traicionar su orgullo. Cosa fácil, pensó irónicamente. No. Nunca lo haría.

Lily ató el sobre de nuevo a la pata de la lechuza y el ave volvió a su rutina. James despegó la carta y leyó el contenido. Se sintió tan enfadado… y triste al ver esa respuesta. ¿Por qué pensó que por una vez ella tal vez le perdonaría y así ella a él?

Claro: Ilusiones. No se podían confiar en ellas.

Empezó a escribir su respuesta:

'Querida Lily:

Solo te doy un consejo: Si no le perdonas tal vez él no te perdone y te puede hacer algo igual o peor que lo que le hiciste a él...'

Un sonoro ronquido hizo que James se volviera. Era de Sirius. Rápidamente agregó a su carta:

'...PD: Ahora debo dormir. Acaríciale el ala izquierda a mi lechuza. Eso significa para ella que debe ir a la lechucería. Gracias.

Anónimo'

James ató la respuesta y la lechuza volvió a su rutina, ya sintiéndose mareada de tanta ida y vuelta. Finalmente, se posó en la ventana de Lily y ella leyó la carta. Era muy corta. Muy simple. Le despertaba la intriga. ¿Por qué tanto misterio, frialdad y enfado? ¿Acaso era su imaginación?

Ya sus pensamientos empezaron a mezclarse raramente en su cabeza, lo cual significó que el sueño había llegado. Le acarició el ala izquierda a la lechuza castaña de su admirador y ésta, rápidamente, emprendió vuelo de nuevo, esta vez, para ir a la lechucería.

Lily fue a su cama de dosel con los párpados casi cayéndoles. Con tantas preguntas rodando por su mente el sueño la venció y se durmió.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**¡Aquí el nuevo capítulo!" exclama Mari mientras se levanta de la silla "¿Les gustó?" (Un cincuenta por cierto les responde con un Siii, y otro cincuenta con un Noooooo). A ver. Las que me dijeron que no, díganme por qué no les gustó"**

**Una chica de las gradas medias levanta la mano y Mari le da derecho a hablar. La chica se levanta y dice:**

"**Yo creo que fue un poco malo porque Lily y James se están haciendo más daño entre ellos dos. Además, confunde un poco, porque James era el que debía de ser perdonado en un principio, y ahora ¿Es Lily? Además, creo que lo está pasando mal porque pareciera que todo el mundo la odiara, incluyendo a Liza. ¿Por qué todo esto?" pregunta.**

"**Pues, aprovechando, aclaro que hice este capítulo con este fin: confundir. No es algo que se vea mucho en los otros, pero creo que el fic lo necesitaba. Tal vez, como dices, James y Lily se están haciendo daño y estén peleando más, pero creo que es fundamental para ellos para que su relación crezca poco a poco y sea más fuerte, aunque tardarán en juntarse un poco más; y hablando de fortaleza, es algo que, creo, Lily está aprendiendo a través de esta situación. Aprenderá a ser fuerte aunque no lo aparente, y creo que de eso se han dado cuenta" Mari mira a su lectora y ésta asiente con una media sonrisa. Mari pasea su vista por el público hasta posarla en una chica que levanta la mano "Dígame"**

**Lac chica se levanta y dice:**

"**A mí, personalmente, me gustó mucho el capítulo, no solo por lo que dijiste, sino porque también le va dando misterio, trama e intriga al fic, cosa que necesita mucho. De verdad la felicito. Se ha logrado superar a sí misma" felicita la lectora mientras las demás aplauden también para respaldar sus palabras.**

"**Jajajaja. Gracias, muchas gracias" agradece Mari "¿Alguna otra pregunta?" dos chicas levantan sus manos. Eran iguales "Díganme" **

**Las dos se levantan. Eran gemelas:**

"**Nos preguntábamos…**

"… **Por qué…**

"…**No contestará reviews…**

"…**En los próximos capítulos"**

**Maria asiente mientras dice a su público:**

"**Las respuestas a sus reviews se encuentran en la parte de los reviews" todas se ríen "Si, lo sé. Review review xD. La verdad ahora no sé qué dicen de que el fan fiction no permite contestar los reviews a través del capítulo, lo cual me parece muy raro. Sin embargo, he sufrido la experiencia de que, en el foro de la warner, por una mísera palabrita fuera de su lugar… ¡Me borran todo el pedazo que me ha costado fortunas de mente e imaginación de escribir! Así que… prefiero no repetirlo y ser precavida" todas asienten, entendiendo la situación. **

"**Bien, mi mamá me está pidiendo ver una película con ella, así que… ¡Fin de la primera presentación!" todas aplauden muy contentas "Solo espero que les haya gustado esta parte y me manden sus opiniones! LA MALA SUERTE LES PERSEGUIRÁ SI NO LES DAN A GO!" suena el cri-cri y todas fulminan con la mirada a Mari "Bah… estoy leyendo demasiados e-mails con mensajes hiperrecontra idiotas! ¬¬º" todas ríen "Nada, pero no dejen crecer más los hits que sus reviews" se empieza a escuchar la música de fondo "¡¡Besos! ¡Nos vemos pronto!" **

**Mari se va mientras el público aplaude, pasan los créditos y se cierra el telón hasta un nuevo capítulo**

Nota: Las personas del público que hicieron sus preguntas y manifestaron sus dudas, irritaciones y demandas son la réplica de mí por el momento. Con tu opinión puedes aparecer en el escenario y ser parte de este programa! Sólo denle a Go y pídanlo junto con su nombre y descripción!


	14. Una Noche de Halloween

**-Se abre el telón y aparece Mari-**

"¡Hola chicas!" exclama Mari, pero se le responde con grillos sonando. La chica mira bien y se da cuenta de que nadie ha venido a su programa hoy "Ayyy no… primero mi vida y ahora ustedes, ¡Qué injusto!" se lamenta "Estoy tan triste de todo lo que me ha pasado, pero más triste al ver que los Hits han aumentado un montón y sólo me han dejado 3 RRs! Bueno… mejor agradezco a las que si me han dejado review:

Andreitamalfoy: Chama, simplemente eres la mejor, gracias TT Sé que este review te lo pedí, pero igualmente me da mucho gusto verlo aquí, de veras que gracias! Mañana regresamos a clase… que castigo… que mal… yo que tanto quería quedarme en Caracas comiendo Sándwiches, viendo desperate housewives con mi hermana y atragantándome de miles de chuches que nos compró nuestro tío. Incluso extraño que mi hermana se la viva lamentando acerca de su lindo Ruso (Te cuento mañana). De veras que qué mal… y mañana tengo que recuperar mi examen de arte con la loca… waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Quiero llorar! Pero bueno… la vida es injusta u.u En fin… gracias Susa! Eres lo mejor! Pronto tendrás tu Tom biiiien grande y pegado en la pared, te lo aseguro ;) Besos!

Kate: Qué gusto verte aquí! Sabes? No te he podido ver con regularidad en el foro! Pasa algo? Espero que no. Bueno, gracias por comentar aquí. De cólera el cap ¿verdad? Si… a mi también me da, y eso que lo escribí, jeje. Pero éste dará igual de cólera, así que vete preparando y pinta bien las uñas para no comerlas ;) jeje, aunque creo que ya lo leíste. En fin… gracias por dejar tu rev! Mañana actualizaré el foro de la warner, es que hoy he estado ocupada estudiando. Bueno, besos!

Blackberry-girl: Holaaaaaaaa! Por fin! Tenía años que esperaba tu post, generaciones! Ay que exagerada, jaja; pero ahora me hacía falta como que alguien que ya había posteado aquí. Me entiendes ¿Verdad? Oh… creo que no. Jajajaja. En fin, como es eso de que Voldemort se quedará sin trabajo? xD es que no entendí! Jeje. Y Lily y James… morirán, pero no matándose el uno al otro (oyyyyyy TT) Te recomiendo mi Oneshot "Siempre estaré contigo", donde está mi versión de la muerte. Si puedes pásate :) y bueno, para contestarte, yo estoy como que en las mismitas situaciones, porque mi hermana que pasó la semana aquí como que me secuestró la compu y hasta bajó canciones de mi programa! Un montón! Oo Dios… luego hablaré con ella. Pero bueno, espero que todo ande bien y que te guste el proximo cap. Besos besos y mas besos!

Bueno, aquí va el cap, pero… ya va, seguro no están leyendo esto. Bueno, haré que me presten atención:

**¡¡¡SIRIUS BLACK SIN CAMISA POR AQUÍ!** Bien, ahora que tengo su atención, quisiera pedir que POR FAVOR, dejen sus reviews al final del fic! No me dejen como en el cap anterior! Eso entristece! Mucho! Bueno… ah! Y perdonen lo de Sirius n.n Aunque quien sabe, si se portan bien, tal vez lo ponga así como lo puse y con descripción y todo 8-) Ayyy que maléfica, jejejeje.

Bueno, disfruten:

Una Noche de Halloween

Al día siguiente, Lily se levantó temprano, se vistió y bajó a la sala común. Liza también se había levantado y ya estaba cambiada. Estaba recogiendo las sábanas y las almohadas del sofá en el que había dormido esa noche. La pelinegra se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja y la miró. Por un momento, sus miradas se encontraron, pero Liza desvió la mirada a tiempo para terminar de recoger las sábanas, subir las escaleras y pasar de lado a Lily, sin mirarla ni decirle media palabra, como si la pelirroja no estuviera allí.

Lily se sentía sumamente fatal. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ir al Gran Comedor. Allí no encontraría miradas enojadas.

(NA/ Que equivocada estaba…)

Pero al llegar, Lily habría jurado que no había visto antes un lugar en donde todo el mundo la miraba; unos con decepción y otros, con enojo.

Al parecer, se había expandido el rumor del beso entre Diggory y Lily y todo el mundo la miraba como si fuera una gata callejera. No con lástima, sino con asco. 

Lily, aún conciente de que todas la seguían con la mirada, se sentó alejada de los demás en la mesa Gryffindor, dirigiendo su vista al plato que tenía bajo la nariz, ignorando a todo el mundo.

'Esto no puede ser peor' pensó Lily con tristeza.

(NA/ Otra vez... que equivocada estaba)

En ese momento, los merodeadores habían entrado al Gran Comedor entre risas y bromas; pero cuando sus miradas se fijaron en Lily, James adoptó un aspecto frío y enojado, con Sirius imitándole. Peter sentía lástima de la muchacha; la verdad nunca le había molestado ni nada; pero al igual que James, fingió estar frío.

Remus la miró con decepción y tristeza. Era su mejor amiga; nunca la podría odiar; pero admitía que lo que ella había hecho había sido una estupidez.

Al poco rato de mirarla, los merodeadores se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor.

La pelirroja se sentía sumamente fatal; peor que en la mañana. No pudo evitar que una lágrima le resbalara por la mejilla. Ya no sentía hambre; sólo quería irse al baño y hacerse invisible de alguna forma. Así que se levantó de la mesa y se fue del gran comedor rápidamente.

Remus la había seguido con la mirada y había observado bien que sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban poniéndose rojos.

"Al parecer está muy triste" comentó Remus volviendo a comer.

"Bien por ella" dijo James fríamente y sin inmutarse.

"James, no seas tan duro. Al parecer está arrepentida" dijo Remus tratando de convencer a su amigo.

"No por eso no va a recibir su castigo" dijo el chico de lente sin dar importancia.

"Hablando de ello... ¿Nos vas a decir que vas a hacer?" preguntó Sirius curioso.

"Ya les dije: Tengo que planearlo muy bien. El único adelanto que les puedo dar es que será en la noche de Halloween" dijo James con una sonrisa malvada.

"A mí no me sigue gustando la idea" dijo el licántropo seriamente.

"Pues si no te gusta, no participes en esto" dijo James alzando las hombros, sin dar importancia; pero al final, agregó con tono amenazante "Pero ni una palabra a la pelirroja"

"No te preocupes" dijo el más inteligente del grupo sin quitar vista de su comida.

Pero lo que ninguno de sus amigos vio fue que el hombre lobo había cruzado sus dedos bajo la mesa.

Octubre fue pasando y pasando. Ya tan solo faltaba un día para que Octubre diera paso a Noviembre. Ese último día (como todos saben) era el 31; día muy especial para los magos y brujas: Halloween (O día de brujas).

Lily aún seguía teniendo mala fama en la escuela y Liza aún seguía enojada con ella. Sarah era la única que apoyaba a la pelirroja, pero casi nunca podía verla por sus clases. James seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, y esa noche iba a hacer algo que dejaría a la pelirroja con la boca abierta. Ya tenía todo planeado.

En la noche, iba a hacerlo.

"¡James! ¡Dímelo!" suplicaba Sirius a James.

"No Canuto. Ya te lo dije: En la noche te lo cuento todo" decía James hartándose. Era la décima vez que Sirius le pedía que le dijera cuál sería la broma que él gastaría en la noche.

"¡Por favor James! ¡Por favorrrrrrr!

"Que no y punto" dijo James poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra punto.

La siguiente clase que tocaba era transformaciones. Tenían que transformar un objeto mediano en un animal.

"Bien, un punto para Gryffindor" felicitó la profesora Mcgonnagall a un alumno que había convertido una jarra en un gato "Ahora usted señorita Jorkins"

(NA/ Bertha Jorkins. Como en el cuarto libro Sirius menciona que Bertha Jorkins estudió con él, quise agregarla aquí)

La chica de diecisiete años de cabello marrón, lentes ovalados y ojos color miel se puso nerviosa al oír su nombre. Preparó su varita mágica y dijo casi en un susurro el hechizo al libro que tenía que convertir. Un instante después, el volumen se transformó en una lechuza, pero sus alas no eran de pluma, sino de papel.

(NA/ Sirius también mencionaba que no tenía pizca de inteligencia)

"Señorita Jorkins, tiene que mejorar" dijo la profesora Mcgonnagall lo más amable que pudo, pero con una mirada en la que se leía perfectamente 'y hazlo mejor para la próxima vez, o sino quito puntos a tu casa', haciendo que la chica se asustara "Ahora usted señorita Evans"

Lily apuntó con la punta de su varita la copa de oro que tenía en frente; murmuró el hechizo y éste se convirtió en un perrito.

"Muy bien señorita Evans. Un punto para Gryffindor" dijo Mcgonnagall con una sonrisa orgullosa y fue a otro puesto, supervisando a los demás alumnos.

James, al estar detrás de ella, vio como McGonnagall la había evaluado. Con suma frialdad en su voz, susurró al oído de la chica:

'Lástima que no pudiste convertirlo en la rata que eres Evans'

Lily no volteó a decir nada a James por primera vez en su vida. Aunque no lo admitía, le dolía mucho hacerlo.

Al final de la clase, Remus se separó de sus amigos y vio salir a Lily de la clase. El chico, precavido de que sus amigos no le vieran, fue hacia ella:

"¡Hey Lily!"

La pelirroja se volvió. Genial, pensó. Otro merodeador que quería hacerle un infierno como todos los demás alumnos del castillo.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Lily sin ánimo "¿Atormentarme más de lo que Potter puede?"

"No. No te atormentaré" el licántropo sonrió "Creo que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero tampoco pienso que lo que te hace todo el mundo está bien" agregó el chico seriamente.

"Gracias Remus. Eres una de las pocas personas que me entienden" dijo Lily con una débil sonrisa.

"No te preocupes Lily" el chico miró a los dos lados y, sin moros en la costa, murmuró "Mira, vine aquí para decirte algo; algo sumamente importante"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Lily nerviosa.

"Es que..." empezó a decir Remus, pero Sirius lo interrumpió desde lejos.

"¡Hey Lunático! ¡Vamonos ya!"

"¡Esperen un minuto!" exclamó Lupin.

"¿Qué sucede Remus? ¿Qué me vas a decir?" preguntó Lily impaciente.

"No puedo decírtelo todo. Lo único que puedo decirte es... que te cuides esta noche"

"¿Qué me cuide esta noche?" preguntó Lily entre intrigada y extrañada "¿De qué hablas?"

"Suena algo loco, pero eso es. Cuídate esta noche" dijo Remus mientras corría al lado contrario del pasillo.

"¡Remus! ¡Espera!" gritó Lily, pero Remus ya se había ido.

¿Qué habría querido decir? ¿Qué iba a pasar esa noche?

En la noche, todos los alumnos bajaron al Gran Comedor para festejar Halloween. En la estancia, las velas andaban flotando por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos y los fantasmas iban volando, apareciéndose o atravesando paredes por todos los rincones que se pudieran imaginar. Los profesores se habían presentado luciendo sus mejores túnicas.

Poco rato después, los platos de oro se llenaron de comida y todos empezaron a comer.

"Lily, empieza a comer. ¡La comida está deliciosa!" dijo Sarah preocupada, tratando de animar a su amiga en vano, ya que ésta aún seguía jugando con ella.

"No tengo hambre" respondió Lily sin ánimo.

"¿Esto tiene que ver con alguien cuyo nombre comienza por J y termina por James Potter?" preguntó la Weader levantado una ceja.

"Creo que si" contestó simplemente Lily sin aún levantar su mirada del plato.

"Lily, ya no pienses en él. Trata de comer, sino te desmayarás… o peor"

"Así sería mucho mejor. Todo el mundo se desharía de esta pobre chica" dijo Lily con tristeza en la voz.

"Lily..."

"¿Sabes? No quiero hablar de ello" dijo Lily ésta vez levantando la vista y mirando a la rubia "Hoy ocurrió algo muy extraño"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Sarah extrañada.

"Remus, después de transformaciones, me dijo que tuviera cuidado esta noche" dijo Lily recordando esa tarde "y no ha pasado nada"

Sarah se puso a meditar, pero no consiguió conclusión alguna.

"Ni idea" dijo dándole otro bocado a su pastel de calabaza.

Al otro lado de la mesa, los Merodeadores estaban disfrutando de su cena, conversando y riendo. En una de esas, Sirius, con la boca llena de comida, preguntó:

"'Folle'" James... ¿'Gui' 'esh' 'cashtillo'...?"

"Traga la comida antes de hablar Canuto" le cortó Remus mirándolo con algo de repugnancia, ya que la comida casi se le salía de la boca.

Sirius, difícilmente, tragó y preguntó normalmente:

"¡James! ¿Y el castigo de Evans?"

"No te preocupes. Iré a eso... en cuanto me termine el pastel" dijo James con tranquilidad.

Lily y Sarah aún conversaban. La pelirroja aún seguía sin comer.

"Lily ¡Por favor! Dále un mordisco al pollo, a la carne, al postre... ¡A lo que sea! O te haré comer yo" dijo Sarah con tono amenazante, aunque muy fingido para su gusto; Pero Lily no parecía escucharle... parecía más bien distraída "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es solo que... estaba pensando... si hubiera perdonado a James... tal vez esto no habría pasado (NA/ Oh dios santo… se nos puso inteligente la niña! Por fin!)" dijo ella jugando con el bollito de pollo con el tenedor, rodándolo de una a otra parte en su plato.

"Hasta que te diste cuenta" suspiró Sarah "A veces eres muy terca y cabeza dura Lils. Por fin lo admitiste" luego soltó otro suspiro "Lástima que sea muy tarde"

"No lo creo" dijo Lily distraídamente.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Sarah mirándola incrédulamente.

"Tal vez no es muy tarde" dijo Lily y miró en donde estaba James "Quizá… debería disculparme con él. Parte de mis problemas acabarían ¿no?"

"Pues… si…" dijo Sarah aún alucinada. ¿Lily estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo?

"Bien pero… emm… ¿Voy?" preguntó la muchacha insegura.

Sarah recobró el sentido. ¿¡Ahora estaba empezando a arrepentirse? ¡No lo iba a permitir!

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Y entre más rápido y pronto lo hagas, mejor!" dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

"Si… Debo hacerlo" dijo Lily con confianza y se levantó "Deséame suerte"

"¡Suerte!" dijo Sarah cruzando los dedos debajo de la mesa para que todo saliera bien.

Lily fue caminando al chico de lentes, pero para su sorpresa, éste se había parado de repente de su lugar para ir a otra mesa de otra casa.

James se levantó y fingió no ver a Lily. Iba a poner su plan en marcha:

Fue a la mesa de Slytherin (algo que a Lily le extrañó bastante) e hizo levantar a una chica de cabello negro y liso hasta los hombros. Esta chica se llamaba Sirgreña Stevens (NA/ No me pregunten de donde salió el nombre que no tenía inspiración ¬¬º).

Lily no le caía bien a Sirgreña… y Sirgreña no le caía bien a Lily. La Slytherin siempre se burlaba de Lily en muchas ocasiones (insultándola en la mayoría), pero James siempre la defendía de ella. Era raro que James había ido a levantar esa chica. Que ella supiera, a James no le caía muy bien Sirgreña (Ningún Slytherin, en verdad), pero no fue todo; el chico le había susurrado algo en el oído y la extraña pareja, a continuación, se había ido del Gran Comedor.

'¿Qué estará sucediendo?' se preguntó Lily. Entre tantas dudas, la curiosidad le venció 'Iré a investigar'

Así, la pelirroja se fue del Gran Comedor y siguió a James y a Sirgreña desde lejos, siendo precavida de ocultarse lo mejor posible, aunque James sabía que ella les estaba siguiendo.

Su plan estaba funcionando.

Al final, James y Sirgreña se detuvieron en el pequeño jardín del colegio. Lily se ocultó detrás de un arbusto y escuchó lo siguiente:

"¿Qué me ibas a decir Potter?" preguntó Sirgreña con su habitual voz fría… aunque parecía ronca.

"Pues… la verdad... nada" dijo James sin dar importancia.

A Lily, de repente, le dio un extraño 'clic' en la cabeza. Esas palabras le habían resonado por alguna razón; y lo recordó. James le había dicho exactamente lo mismo en el callejón Diagon, cuando tenía las claras intenciones de besarla.

Estaba temiendo lo peor.

"¿Nada?" preguntó Sirgreña aparentando estar sorprendida "Algo debe ser"

"Pues la verdad, te quería decir que eres hermosa" dijo el chico de lentes, sonriendo con su habitual arrogancia.

Lily, en cambio, se veía más pálida que la misma Mirtle:

'¡Fue lo mismo que me dijo en el Callejón Diagon! ¡No puede ser'

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sirgreña "Pues no necesitas aclarármelo Potter, porque eso lo sabía perfectamente'

'Creída' dijo Lily para sus adentros.

"Pues te lo vuelvo a aclarar para que nunca se te olvide" le murmuró James.

"¿Y a ti no te gustaba la… sangre sucia de Evans?" preguntó Sirgreña con evidente asco en la voz.

'¡Por supuesto que le gusto!' pensó Lily y se sorprendió '¿Eso lo pensé yo? Dios santo… ¿Qué me ocurre?'

"Ya no" contestó simplemente el chico.

Lily se había sorprendido tanto que hasta abrió la boca.

"Ahora me gustas tu" dijo James mientras se escuchaban pasos en el césped. Eso significaba que se estaba acercando; así que…

'No'

Lily no pudo evitar observar, con los ojos abiertos como platos, lo que ella creyó nunca iba a volver a pasar:

James besando a otra chica. A otra chica que no era ella.

'No… No… ¡No! ¿Qué me ocurre? ¡¿Por qué me siento así! ¡¿Por qué me afecta!'

Pero eso no había sido:

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó James a la Slytherin.

PUM

El mundo de Lily había caído a sus pies. Su peor pesadilla oculta a ella misma se había realizado.

"Por supuesto" dijo Sirgreña sonriendo con astucia y sumergiéndolo a otro beso.

'No puede ser' pensó Lily sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… ¡Y no sabía por qué se llenaban! ¡No quería llorar! ¡No quería seguir viendo esa escena! ¡No quería ver a nadie!

Sólo quería correr.

Mientras James besaba a Sirgreña, miró como Lily se iba corriendo por el corredor continuo al arbusto.

Sin moros en la costa, se despegó de la chica que tenía en frente y dijo con una sonrisa:

"Cayó en la trampa"

La chica, un momento después, adoptó una mueca extraña en el rostro, como si estuviera enferma. De repente su cabello cambió, al igual que su rostro, el color de sus ojos y su nariz; en fin, toda su figura.

Esa chica no era Sirgreña Stevens. Era Andrómeda Black.

"Gracias Ando" agradeció James.

"De nada... ¡Pero no me vuelvas a involucrar en besos ni caricias!" exclamó ella con asco.

"Era actuación. De todas formas, ya cayó" dijo James mostrando triunfo, aunque en verdad, raramente, se sentía vacío y triste. No sabía por qué.

"No me gustó lo que hiciste. Es decir, lo de Lily fue malo... ¿Pero esto te parece una buena acción?" preguntó la metamorfomaga. Negó con la cabeza.

"Se lo merece y no quiero hablar de ello" dijo James con furia haciendo que la chica retrocediera unos pasos. El chico cambió sus facciones y aptitud rápidamente "Lo siento Ando"

"Descuida Jamie" dijo la chica con una sonrisa, utilizando el mote cariñoso que tenía para el chico "¿Sabes? Puede que sean ideas locas y todo, pero te veo triste"

James hizo una pequeña mueca y se encogió de hombros, sin dar mucha importancia, aunque en verdad si la tenía:

"Mis planes salieron como esperaba. Estoy feliz con ello" respondió.

"Si; tu parte merodeadora lo está. Pero tú, el verdadero James, el Jamie que conozco, no" dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos, viendo que triunfaba en el terreno al ver que James no le contestaba "Creo que sabes que realizaste una mala acción ¿No primín?"

James bufó.

"Rayos; Ustedes las mujeres siempre queriendo saber de todo, hasta de lo que sentimos" el chico se volvió a Andrómeda "Ando, estoy de mal humor. No quiero hablar de nada"

La chica se encogió de hombros. Ella sabía que el chico se sentía mal por l oque había hecho. Nada de lo que dijera James iba a cambiarlo.

"Si es tu deseo; pero… ¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?" sin detenerse a que James le contestara, prosiguió "¿Cómo supiste que Lily te seguiría a ti y a 'Sirgreña'"

El chico abrió la boca para contestar, pero se detuvo en el acto. En verdad… ¿Cómo lo supo? En verdad… no tenía ni la puñetera idea de cómo lo supo. Él solo trazó su plan, pero no consideró ese aspecto. ¿Sería que…?

'No. Lily no siente nada por mí' pensó su parte pesimista. Pero la optimista agregó en su mente '¿O si?'

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Andrómeda impaciente.

El chico dejó sus pensamientos para sólo encogerse de hombros una vez más:

"Creo que fue por la ventaja de que Evans es muy curiosa"

"Ajá… cómo no" dijo la metamorfomaga, más para ella que para el chico.

"Por cierto, yo también quiero hacer una pregunta" dijo James en un claro desesperado intento de desviar la conversación de tanta duda "¿Qué hiciste con la verdadera Sirgreña Stevens?"

"Ahhh... esa" Andrómeda se rió sin pudor, haciendo crecer la curiosidad del chico "No puedo decirlo; sólo predeciré que cuando Filch abra el armario de escobas mañaba, una gran sorpresa se encontrará aguardándole"

James rió. Esa Andrómeda había salido más como su primo que como su propia madre amargada.

"Naciste con madera de merodeadora" dijo orgulloso el muchacho.

"Sip" dijo ella haciéndose la importante.

Lily, cuando salió corriendo, no miró atrás. Sus lágrimas le cegaban tanto la vista que no sabía en qué vestíbulo estaba corriendo. Sólo oía resonar en sus pensamientos:

'No puede ser... No puede ser... lo que vi no pudo ser cierto... es solo una pesadilla... me despertaré en algún momento y nada de esto habrá pasado... ¿¡Pero qué me ocurre? ¿¡Por qué estoy así?'

En ese instante, Lily tropezó con una piedra, resbalando y se cayendo en el suelo. Tan ausente estaba de la realidad que la rodeaba que no había sentido la dureza del piso ni el tremendo golpe que había tenido su cuerpo entero. Sólo estaba pendiente del dolor inexplicable que sentía en su alma; en su corazón. Ella no quería levantarse; Ella no quería hacer nada. Solo quería estar allí, vaciando todas las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en los ojos.

"James..." murmuraba mientras lloraba, aferrándose al suelo "James... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Y por qué estoy haciendo esto?" gimió mientras otra lágrima atravesaba su mejilla "Estoy tan… confundida…"

Oyó pasos acercándose, pero no quería voltear. No quería ver. No quería hacer nada.

"¡Lily!" gritó una voz femenina "¿¡Qué haces en el suelo?"

Lily oyó los pasos de esa voz acercándose más y más hasta detenerse hacia ella.

"Lily ¿Qué te sucedió?" preguntó la voz con preocupación, agachándose a ella.

Lily la miró un poco, y a pesar de la espesa barra de lágrimas contorneando sus ojos, pudo reconocer de quien era ese cabello largo y negro, con sus ojos verdeazules.

Era Liza.

"Lily, por favor, contesta, ¿Qué te sucedió?" preguntó Liza preocupándose más. Jamás había visto a Lily en ese estado tan lamentable.

Lily siguió sin responder, solo rompió a llorar más, sin ocultar los miles de gritos que su interior emitía. En un acto reflejo abrazó a Liza, quien aún seguía confundida, sin saber en realidad qué pasaba; pero olvidando las ganas de preguntar esta vez, consoló a su amiga a la vez que murmuraba palabras anhelantes.

"Ya... tranquila... no pasa nada…"

Lily intentaba estar tranquila. Lo intentaba… pero no podía. Y en realidad SÍ pasaba algo. Tan solo con recordar la imagen de James besando a esa Slytherin algo se revolvía con furia en su estómago, poniéndola mal, muy mal. Jamás le había ocurrido esto; y ahora que era la primera vez que le ocurría, se sentía tan mal…

"Vamos Lily. Vamos a la sala común" dijo Liza levantando a Lily del suelo.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común, ya todos los alumnos de Gryffindor habían llegado de la cena de Halloween, y exhaustos y cansados, se fueron yendo a sus dormitorios, haciendo que la sala quedara cada vez mas vacía; Pero los merodeadores, como siempre, se quedaron en la sala común, junto a la chimenea, conversando y riendo:

"La cena de hoy estuvo deliciosa" comentó Sirius acostándose en un sofá con los brazos detrás de la nuca, relamiéndose los labios (NA/ Quiero ser esos labios… P).

"Si. Exquisita" dijo Peter tocándose su barriguita.

"En especial el pastel..." dijo Sirius.

"Y el pudín..." le siguió Peter.

"Y el pollo..." agregó el animago con tono soñador.

"Y la..." empezó a decir Peter, pero Remus, cansado, le cortó:

"¡Paren ya! ¿Hay algo de lo que puedan hablar que no sea comida?" preguntó exhausto.

"¿No?" se preguntaron Sirius y Peter; pero Sirius se recordó a tiempo de un asunto que le venía comiendo los sesos:

"¡Ah si! ¡James nos tiene que contar acerca de una pequeña travesura que aún no nos ha podido contar!" dijo mirando a su amigo, el cual se encontraba en una butaca, cerca de la chimenea, callado hasta el momento.

"Ah eso…" dijo James sin dar importancia, poniendo más curiosidad en el asunto.

"¡Vamos Cornamenta!" rogó Sirius "¡Por favor! ¡Cuenta!"

James, al abrir la boca, se oyó el inconfundible sonido de la puerta del retrato abriéndose, haciendo que los merodeadores fijaran su vista en él, ya que, por lo que creían, todo el mundo estaba en cama.

Pero pudieron ver a dos chicas entrando: Lily y Liza. La pelirroja tenía la cara sumamente roja de tantas lágrimas que había arrojado. James, al verla así, sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ella había llorado. Sintió los inconfundibles deseos de golpear a ese alguien que la había hecho llorar; pero…

Él estaba seguro de que la chica había llorado por él.

Lily, en lo que respectaba, cuando miró a James, volvió su mirada rápidamente al suelo, sintiendo más lágrimas inundar sus ojos. Sin ganas de que la vieran arrojar otra gota de sal más, se fue corriendo a su dormitorio rápidamente, bajo la atenta mirada de los Merodeadores y su mejor amiga.

"¿Qué le sucedió?" preguntó Remus preocupado a Liza.

"No lo sé. La encontré tirada en el suelo, llorando sin parar" contestó la pelinegra, al instante frunciendo el entrecejo por una posible teoría "No le habrán hecho algo ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que no" negaron todos.

"Mas les vale" amenazó Liza, yéndose a su vez al dormitorio de chicas.

Sin Lilys, Lizas o Gryffindors en la costa, todos los merodeadores se volvieron a James.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" preguntaron todos.

Todos se quedaron mirando al chico de lentes; y aunque éste seguía con su aptitud de 'no me importa', en realidad estaba con un remolino interior que en cualquier momento le tragaría. Rayos… Andrómeda tenía razón; Se sentía peor que nunca.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja, interrogante.

James miró a sus amigos que, claramente, necesitaban una respuesta con urgencia.

"Solo me besé con Sirgreña Stevens" contestó éste, haciendo gran acopio de actuación para lucir frío.

"¿¡Te besaste con esa chica tan horrible?" preguntó Sirius boquiabierto, sorprendido y asqueado "Eres valiente"

"No era Sirgreña Stevens" dijo James al instante.

"¿Pero no dijiste que te besaste con ella?" preguntó Peter confundido.

"Si, pero ella no era Sirgreña. Me besé con Andrómeda"

"¿QUÉ QUÉ?" estalló Sirius con los ojos como platos de decoración de casas; hasta podía verse la pintura de cerámica y todo.

"¡No! Esperen" James ordenó sus ideas, poniendo sus dudas y remordimientos en el olvido por un momento, principalmente. Al momento empezó a explicar "Miren. Esto estaba planeado. Ando encerró a Stevens en el armario de escobas, se convirtió en ella, se sentó en Slytherin y yo la busqué. Lily nos siguió y me di cuenta. ¡Ese era justamente el plan! Luego le decía a 'Sirgreña' que era hermosa, todas esas tonterías y demás, la besé, le pedí ser mi novia y... eso fue?"

"Ahh" Peter y Sirius, pero Remus lo miraba con reprobación.

"¿Y no miraste a Lily? ¿No le viste el rostro?" preguntó.

"Si... lo tenía merecido" dijo James con tono de 'no me importa' una vez más a la vez que extendía sus brazos, colocándolos por detrás de su nuca.

"¿Y cómo supiste que a ella le iba a afectar?" preguntó Sirius con curiosidad marcada en la voz.

James, una vez más, formó una duda en su cabeza. Era verdad… ¿Cómo lo sabía?

"Sólo supe que a James Potter no se le resiste nadie" contestó con arrogancia, aunque sus amigos no estaban de humor para ello; ni siquiera su mejor amigo.

"Eres duro amigo" dijo Canuto "Por un momento sentí lástima de esa pelirroja"

James alzó una ceja, otra vez en su vano intento de aptitud 'no me importa'.

Pasó un prolongado silencio hasta que Lupin miró su reloj.

"Ya casi son las once de la noche. Mejor vámonos a dormir" dijo a voz del pueblo y todos, ya con un poco de sueño, se fueron a su dormitorio, se pusieron las pijamas y se acostaron a dormir…

… Excepto James. Él no dormía. Pensaba...

'Creo que me pasé un poco. No fue gran cosa; es decir, ella me hizo lo mismo a mí. Pero... yo le pedí a la Sirgreña falsa que fuera mi novia. ¿Le molestó eso? Pero… Si fuera así… entonces… ¿Por qué le afectó tanto para salir corriendo? ¿Acaso Lily siente algo por mí? ¿Será por eso que mi intuición pidió que hiciera esto? ¿Será por ello que me siento tan mal? Merlín… Cuantas dudas…'

James, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos para espabilarse de la oscuridad, se paró de su cama y fue al escritorio con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de sus amigos. Se sentó. Quería escribir una carta como admirador secreto. Quería saber como estaba ella; Qué rayos sintió. Pero...

'No. No puedo. Rup está en la lechucería, al igual que las demás lechuzas' recordó James 'Y no tengo muchas ganas de salir del dormitorio' suspiró. Rayos… ahora las cosas no estaban saliendo como deseaba 'mañana trataré de enviársela' concluyó.

Con ese pensamiento, James volvió a su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta los hombros. Cerró los ojos lentamente, pensando en una pelirroja en especial con la cara roja y una tristeza que jamás había visto en otra persona; en velas flotando alrededor de ella, iluminando su rostro, repitiéndole cuan dolida estaba y rogando que detuviera su tristeza.

Miles de pensamientos rodearon su mente hasta que no fue tan conciente de recordarlos. Su mente fue apagándose como una vela hasta que el sueño le invadió; hasta quedarse dormido una vez más.

Aquí el cap. Ya saben: Review a Autora feliz. Autora feliz a más fics. Más fic a Autoras felices.

Y si hay autora feliz, tal vez se ponga un lindo Sirius sin camisa aquí… o más descubierto ;)

Jeje

Besos

Y DENLE A GOOOOOO! (Mari se va volando con Peter Pan, Campanita, el barco y los niños perdidos)

**Se cierra el telón**


	15. Efectos secundarios catastróficos

**Efectos secundarios catastróficos**

Al día siguiente, Remus había despertado tarde (NA/ Vamos! Hasta el premio anual debe levantarse tarde!); mientras se ponía torpemente la ropa, despertó a James y Peter como de costumbre. Ahora sólo faltaba Sirius...

"¡¡Hey Canuto! ¡¡Despierta!" exclamaba James vanamente.

"No…" murmuraba Sirius soñoliento "Andoo… Quiero mi osito de peluche"

"¿Aún duerme con él?" preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

"No lo sé… ni quiero saberlo" dijo Remus poniéndose la arrugada túnica sobre su hombro a la vez que iba con sus dos amigos "¿Cómo despertamos a Sirius?"

James pensó con fervor hasta que el rostro se le formó una mueca malévola, de esas que solo se podían ver en mentes siniestras.

"Tengo una idea" susurró.

Sin ofrecer explicaciones, James sacó su varita y la apuntó a Sirius, murmurando un pequeño 'Wingardium Leviosa', haciendo que Sirius empezara a flotar, aún dormido. Remus rodó los ojos. ¡Claro! La magia era la única manera de resolver los problemas; claro que Peter no tenía el mismo lema que Remus. El suyo era "La magia es una de las únicas maneras para reír"; y vaya que esto le costaba un sacrificio para no arrojarse al suelo y llorar de la risa; con solo ver a Sirius dormido flotando en el aire con su dedo pulgar metido en la boca y con una posición de dormir más enredada que la tela de una araña, ya se podía empezar a carcajear.

Sirius, en un acto reflejo, buscó con la mano su sábana al sentir un frío horrible. Al no palpar nada, abrió los ojos encontrándose con una grata sorpresa...

"¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Eso había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso. Tal grito parecido al de una damisela en peligro hizo que Peter comenzara a reírse (si es que chillar fuese reírse), rodando en el suelo con una mano apretando su voluptuoso estómago. Y Remus… reía también, pero no de una forma tan exagerada como lo hacía (NA/ la rata. Ejem, perdón n.n) su amigo. James sonreía orgulloso, y esto pudo notarlo Sirius desde el techo:

"¡James! ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Bájame!" exclamaba el animago, moviendo manos y piernas de formas desenfrenadas.

"Oh vamos Sirius. Tu vuelas siempre; Esto no debería ser nuevo para ti hermano" dijo de forma burlona el chico de lentes.

"No debería serlo, pero verás…" en eso Sirius cambió toda forma tranquila de hablar y gritó "¡CON MI ESCOBA ME SIENTO MÁS SEGURO QUE CUANDO LEVITO! ¡ASÍ QUE BÁJAME!"

"Vaya, no puedo creer que el Gran Canuto me esté pidiendo esto" dijo el chico con arrogancia.

"¡James! ¡BÁJEME POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN!" exclamó Sirius bastante molesto.

"¿Prometes que no volverás a dormir e irás directamente a cambiarte?" preguntó James haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reír él también.

"¡SIIIIII! ¡PERO POR FAVOR! ¡HÁZLO!" gritó una vez más el animago. Esa función valía más oro que todos los galeones juntos.

James, satisfecho, hizo un movimiento de varita y Sirius se cayó encima de la cama.

"¡Ahora sentirás mi ira!" exclamó Sirius, que con rapidez había agarrado su varita y empezó a lanzarle miles de maldiciones (NA/ Tranquilas. Ninguna de ellas imperdonable xD) a su amigo, quien se ocultó detrás de su cama, lanzándole maldiciones también a su amigo. En cuanto a Remus y Peter, estaban escondidos detrás de la cama del primero, viendo la escena de rayos rojos surcando la habitación.

"¡Cornamenta! ¡Canuto! ¡Ya dejen de pelear! ¡Se nos hará tarde!" exclamaba Remus.

¿Alguien le escuchaba? No…

"¡Me la pagarás Cornamenta!" exclamaba Sirius mientras arrojaba un hechizo que no dio con la cabeza pelinegra de su amigo.

"¡Ja! ¡Atrévete!" exclamaba James enviando hechizos también.

"Debe haber una forma para que estos dos paren" decía Remus, intentando hallar solución para que ese par de inmaduros dejaran de lanzarse hechizos.

Peter, imitando a Remus, puso expresión pensante y, después de un rato, exclamó chillón:

"¡Lo tengo!" Remus miró a su amigo. ¿Qué tenía? "¡Sirius! ¡Se hizo tarde! ¡Si no bajamos rápido no comeremos! ¿Sabes? ¡No podremos alimentarnos y tendremos que estar con el estómago vacío todo el día!

En ese momento, Sirius dejó de lanzar hechizos y los ojos se le abrieron hasta adaptar formas semejantes a las de un plato. Yéndose rápidamente de su lugar, se fue al baño a la velocidad de la luz y se encerró en él con un portazo, dejando a Remus y James sorprendidos, mirando a Peter como si de un demonio se tratase.

"¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió eso?" se oyó murmurar Remus, sintiéndose mas estúpido que nunca.

"Vaya Peter" James se levantó de su sitio y, acercándose a Peter, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda "Estás empezando a pensar"

"¡Gracias!" exclamó el pequeño feliz, pero al darse cuenta de lo que su amigo dijo, respondió indignado "¡Hey!"

Luego se oyó otro portazo y se vio un Sirius con la túnica mal puesta y peinándose el cabello a la vez que corría y gritaba: "¡¡¡TENGO HAMBRE!", saliendo así del dormitorio, con sus tres amigos saliendo detrás de él con sus cosas después de recuperarse del susto.

Así, se olvidó otra pelea mañanera.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto, en otro dormitorio…

"Lil. Levántate" rogaba Liza, zarandeando como podía aquel bulto bajo las sábanas que era su amiga, que se había tapado con ésta de pies a cabeza.

"No quiero…" decía la muchacha con voz apagada.

"Pero Lil… ¡Perderás clases!" exclamó Sarah en un vano intento de ayudar a su hermana mayor, que no conseguía grandes resultados.

"No me importa…" dijo Lily en la misma apagada voz.

Liza dejó de zarandear a Lily y empezó a hablar con Sarah apartadamente de la cama de la pelirroja.

"Ha estado muy rara" dijo la mayor de las Weader a su hermana "Ayer me la encontré tirada en el suelo, llorando sin control"

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" preguntó Sarah con preocupación.

"Ni idea" se encogió de hombros Liza, molesta consigo misma por no poder contestarse esa pregunta "¿Tu qué piensas?" Liza conocía bien a su hermana. Podía notar bien las causas que algo sabía la rubia.

"Lily me contó, en la cena de navidad, que Remus le dijo que se cuidara esa noche. ¿Crees que alguien la lastimó?"

"Definitivamente" afirmó Liza sin dudar. Prosiguió "Y me atrevo a pensar que eso tiene nombre y apellido"

Las dos hermanas no necesitaron decir quien había lastimado a la pelirroja, porque con tan solo escuchar sus sollozos ya podían notarlo. El autor había sido James Potter.

"Me cuesta admitirlo, pero creo que si fue él"

Un sollozo particularmente fuerte irrumpió en la estancia y Liza bufó desesperada. Yendo hacia la cama de su amiga, exclamó:

"¡Vamos Lily! ¡Levántate!"

De un arranque, la pelinegra se había llevado la sábana y descubrió a la pelirroja tal y como había temido encontrarla: Su cara tan roja como un tomate, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y por debajo de sus ellos ojeras. Por supuesto que supo que iba a encontrar algo así, pero no pudo pensar si era tan grave o no.

"Lily… ¿Qué te ocurrió?" preguntó Sarah con calma, para no alterar a la pelirroja.

"Nada"

"¡Claro que te sucede algo!" exclamó Liza mirándola fieramente, cosa que había ganado una mirada fulminante de su hermana, de la cual no prestó atención alguna "¡Vamos Lily!"

"¡No!"

Lily, rápida como un rayo y sin previo aviso, se levantó yendo hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Liza la siguió, pero la puerta estaba ya en frente suyo. Intentó abrirla, pero no pudo. Lily la había cerrado con llave y, además, hechizado. Lo único que pudo hacer Liza fue tocar la puerta con el puño.

"¡¡Lily! ¡Abre la puerta ya!"

"Déjala Liza" negó Sarah con la cabeza "Sea lo que sea que le pasó, déjala sola"

Liza miró a su hermana y luego la puerta, que aún permanecía cerrada. Suspiró. Odiaba sentirse derrotada, pero no podía hacer nada.

"Si, mejor vámonos" dijo finalmente, a continuación saliendo con su hermana del dormitorio.

En el baño, Lily se encontraba agarrando fuertemente el lavamanos, dejando que todo su cuerpo convulsionara de una tristeza y dolor que aún no sabía por qué sentía.

"¿Por qué me hizo esto?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?" se repetía Lily frente al espejo, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas "Y…" sollozó "¿Por qué me siento así? No lo entiendo… y tampoco por qué lo hizo"

"¿Será tal vez porque tu le hiciste lo mismo a él?"

Lily se asustó por un momento al escuchar la extraña voz, pero al darse cuenta de que era raramente igual a la suya, supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

"¡Oh no! ¡TU!" exclamó Lily mirando su reflejo boquiabierta "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Soy un reflejo; espera, deja que corrija: TU reflejo. Además, desde que me dejaste en esa casa, con horrorosa hermana muggle, me sentí algo sola y tan solo vine. Debo admitir que existen personas más aburridas que tu" agregó el reflejo con un suspiro. Luego se enderezó "Que bueno que vine en el momento apropiado"

Lily solo se seguía secando un poco sus lágrimas, pero aún seguían saliendo a cántaros. Por lo menos tenía a alguien con quien charlar de sus penas, aunque…

"Hay algo que siempre me quise preguntar"

"Si tal vez lo preguntaras…" indujo el reflejo con gestos obvios.

"¿Cómo es que sabes todos mis secretos? Yo nunca te los cuento"

"Para sacar tan buenas calificaciones, te falta cerebro linda" negó el reflejo con una tristeza fingida, pero al ver que Lily iba a reclamar (o echarse a llorar otra vez), agregó rápidamente "Un reflejo no es solo la misma imagen de la persona que se está mirando en el espejo. Un reflejo es la parte interna de nosotros: Es la parte en la que se hayan nuestros más profundos secretos y sentimientos, como aquel particular que te hace llorar"

Lily empezó a sollozar de nuevo. No quería recordarlo... pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

"James Potter..." empezó a decir el reflejo en tono soñador "Ese chico tan lindo que te sacó de tus miedos antes de ir a Hogwarts. El chico que te defendió de todos esos presumidos que te llamaron _Sangre Sucia_. El chico más apuesto y popular de todo Hogwarts que _supuestamente_ tú odias.

"Yo no lo odio..." murmuró Lily en tono apagado.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó el reflejo con tono sarcástico, aunque obviamente sorprendida "Dilo de nuevo"

"Yo no lo odio" dijo más alto.

"Y eso se debe porque…"

"No lo sé. No tengo la maldita menor idea de por qué lo he dejado de odiar. Tal vez dejé de hacerlo… o quizás nunca lo odié. ¡No lo sé! ¡Mi cabeza es un caos!

"Entonces… si no lo odias, ¿Qué sientes hacia él?" insistió el reflejo como si de aquellos tests de amor que tanto leía la tal Petunia se tratasen.

"No lo sé… No lo sé…" dijo bajamente, meneando la cabeza constantemente "No lo odio, pero… siento aún repulsión por él… y… creo… creo…"

"Crees… crees…"

"Creo que me atrae" terminó.

"¡¿Qué te atrae nada más! ¡Oh vamos! ¡Di que lo amas y ya termina con todo esto!" exclamó el reflejo bien desesperado. ¿¡Es que ella nunca lo admitiría?

"¡No estoy segura!" exclamó la muchacha, sollozando "Pudo haber existido oportunidad de que… no sé… me atrajera mucho pero… con todo esto…" un par de lágrimas se habían desprendido.

El reflejo suspiró. Bueno, con todo esto ella tenía que admitir algo:

"Al final resultó ser que lo aceptaste" Lily frunció el ceño "Aceptaste que no odias a James Potter. ¡Eso es un progreso!"

"¿Un progreso de qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

Rayos. Cada día ese reflejo estaba más loco.

"Nada niña. Ya lo comprenderás. Ahora…" y de la nada sacó un megáfono "¡SÉCATE LA CARA Y VE A CLASE!" 

"Si, lo haré" dijo Lily lavándose la cara y secándola "¿Nunca te deshaces de eso?"

"Es mi bebé" dijo con pucheros el reflejo, acariciando el aparato "Nunca te metas con él"

Lily volteó los ojos. ¿Por qué ese reflejo tenía que ser tan distinto de ella?

"De acuerdo" Lily, antes de salir del baño, se volteó "Gracias reflejo"

Éste pareció sorprenderse, pero solo replicó:

"De nada"

Al momento en el que Lily salió, el reflejo desapareció.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily recogió sus cosas y fue rápidamente al aula de encantamientos, ya que la hora del desayuno había pasado. La pelirroja tocó la puerta del aula y el chillido del profesor Flitwick indicó que pasara, abriendo la puerta en acto seguido y entrando a la clase. Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, ya que, al parecer, habían notado la cara roja y las ojeras que aún se le notaban a la pelirroja. Hasta Remus, Peter y Sirius se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión; pero James no la miró… y fingió no importarle.

"Señorita Evans, llega tarde" chilló el profesor Flitwick mirando a Lily.

"Lo siento profesor" se disculpó Lily apenada "Yo… me levanté tarde"

"No importa. Tome asiento, pero se le descontarán cinco puntos a Gryffindor" dijo el profesor en el momento en que Lily tomó asiento al lado de Liza, que aún la miraba preocupada, pero no dijo nada "Bien, antes de que la señorita Evans nos interrumpiera, iba a dar el concepto del hechizo orientador ¿no?"

Minutos después se veía a la clase de encantamientos, ensayando el hechizo antes mencionado, practicándolo hasta que sonara la campana y se fueran. Muchos de los alumnos, después de la clase, todavía se quedaban viendo a la pelirroja, e, incluso, algunos le preguntaron qué le había pasado (más por curiosidad que por preocupación; pero Lily solo los ignoraba. No quería humillarse más.

La siguiente clase que tocó fue pociones y los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin esperaban afuera de las mazmorras al profesor Goldon. Durante ese tiempo, Liza aún intentaban sacarle la información a Lily.

"Lil… ¡Por favor! Cuenta lo que te pasó" rogó Liza.

"No quiero hablar de ello" se limitó a responder la chica.

"Vamos Lily. ¿Qué tan malo pudo haber sido?"

"Mucho" dijo Lily mirando disimuladamente a James, que andaba cerca y la escuchó, más fingió no haberlo hecho.

Antes de que Liza hiciera nuevos ruegos y preguntas a Lily, una chica de Slytherin se acercó a ellas.

"Vaya vaya vaya. Si es la sangre sucia de Evans"

"¡Hey! ¡No la llames Sangre Su…!" Liza no pudo terminar, porque Lily hizo un gesto para que se callara.

"No estoy de humor para tus tonterías Stevens" dijo Lily sin ánimo.

"Pues resulta que yo si. Mira nada más tu cara" la chica alzó la barbilla de Lily, quien le miraba con frialdad "¿Qué le ha pasado a la nenita?" preguntó Sirgreña, imitando la voz de un bebé. Los que estuvieron escuchando rieron, menos Sirius y James.

"Nada que te incumba" dijo Lily.

"Para tu información, si me incumbe. Después de lo de anoche, te molestaré hasta hacerte sufrir" dijo Sirgreña reflejando un gesto de enfado.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Lily. ¿Sería que Sirgreña la vio mientras la espiaba a ella y a James?

¡Equivocada! Lo que nuestra pelirroja no sabía era que Sirgreña no se refería al beso, porque, como todo el mundo sabe, Nymphadora se hizo pasar por ella. Lo que sucede es que Sirgreña cree que Lily la encerró en el armario de escobas, porque la chica que la encerró tenía cabello PELIRROJO y una cara parecida a la de Lily. Este fue el camuflaje que usó Nymphadora cuando la encerró. 

"Sabes bien de lo que hablo" dijo Sirgreña, sacando su varita, apuntándola al bolso de Lily "¡Diffindo!"

El bolso de Lily se descosió y todas sus cosas cayeron al suelo.

"¡Se las pagarás Stevens!" exclamó Liza enfurecida a Sirgreña.

"¡Mira como tiemblo!" terminó diciendo Sirgreña con aire burlón, antes de irse.

Liza estuvo a punto de correr para agarrar por el cuello de la túnica a esa grasienta y darle su merecido; pero algo pareció llamarle más su atención: Lily se quedó allí, estática, mirando solo a un punto fijo, y ese punto fijo era… James Potter.

La pelirroja pareció recordar en ese momento todas las escenas en las que James había ido hasta ella para defenderla de cualquier abusivo… de cualquier inútil que la insultara… de cualquier Slytherin que la llamara Sangre Sucia. Él siempre estaba allí para ayudarla… pero…

En ese momento no. Solo se volteó… y no volvió a mirarla.

Como si no le importara…

Y Lily se quedó destrozada, haciendo que una lágrima fugaz resbalara por su mejilla. Se la secó rápidamente, mientras recogía sus cosas y entraba al aula. En ese momento, el profesor Goldon llegó y abrió la puerta, haciendo que todo el mundo entrara.

Por supuesto, Liza lo había visto todo… y ya estaba originando un plan para darle su merecido a otra cierta persona.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bien alumnos, ho, prepararemos una poción de la risa. Dictaré los ingredientes y la preparación y ustedes harán lo que diga. Háganla muy bien. Esta poción trae efectos secundarios muy poderosos y hasta… catastróficos" un escalofrío general se sintió en el aula "Pero bueno…"

Lily parecía no estar escuchando. Sus ojos estaban posados en la madera de su mesa. James pudo notarlo. Algo estaba mal en ella.

"Muy bien. Empezaré a dictar" dijo el profesor Goldon "Dos huevecillos de arañas francesas…"

Todo el mundo hizo lo que dijo el profesor, pero Lily no puso dos huevecillos... había puesto cinco. Y no eran huevecillos de arañas francesass. Eran huevos de ranas carnívoras.

"Dos cucharadas de pétalos de margaritas"

Lily echó el doble, y no de pétalos de margaritas, sino de hojas de hierbas venenosas. Liza la miraba también. Lily parecía sumamente distraída.

"Un vaso de agua. Importante: Asegúrense de que esté bien limpia"

Lily echó el vaso de agua, pero esta estaba sumamente sucia. Bien… ¡No sucia!... ¡Podridamente sucia! James la miraba aún y se preguntaba '¿Qué estará pensando?'

El profesor siguió dictando, pero las cantidades de los ingredientes Lily las ponía el doble de lo que eran y sus ingredientes estaban en malísimas condiciones. Al final, la poción la pusieron a arder en fuego lento. Cuando ya estuvo lista, el profesor dijo a todo el mundo.

"Muy bien. La poción debe ser rosado pálido" dijo el profesor a todos.

La poción de Lily no era rosado pálido, era gris oscuro... casi negro. Lily ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Su tristeza la cegaba tanto que no pudo darse cuenta.

"Ahora, sírvanse un poco y tómenla"

Todo el mundo pasó la poción a un vaso y empezaron a tomarla, produciéndose carcajadas al instante. James no tomaba su poción. Estaba mirando a Lily, que empezó a tomarse la poción poco a poco.

De repente, un vaso se quebró y James y Liza gritaron

"¡¡¡LILY!"

Lily estaba inconsciente en el suelo. La poción hizo que se desmayara y al hacerlo, se golpeó accidentalmente con el caldero, produciéndole un golpe interno en la cabeza, saliéndole un hilo de sangre. James pareció olvidar que estaba enojado con la pelirroja, ya que, en un segundo, se puso a su lado y gritaba zarandeándola:

"¡Lily! ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta!"

Todo el mundo, a causa de la poción, se estaba riendo. James se paró enojado y les gritó:

"¡DEJEN DE REIR! ¡ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO!"

"¡Señor Potter! ¡Señorita Weader!" gritó el profesor Goldon "¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Lily preparó mal la poción y se desmayó! ¡Debió golpearse con algo, porque tiene un golpe muy fuerte!" exclamó Liza, casi al borde del llanto.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín!" exclamó el profesor al ver a Lily inconsciente. "¡Llévenla al Director!"

James no se quedó pensando en si llevar a Lily a Dumbledore era algo bueno o no. Simplemente la cargó entre sus brazos y Liza lo siguió entre escaleras y vestíbulos, subiendo y atravesando el castillo hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho del director Dumbledore. Dijeron la contraseña entre jadeos y entraron rápidamente, encontrando a un Dumbledore en medio de su paseo matutino. James empezó a exclamar agitado y jadeando:

"¡Profesor... Lily... la poción... un golpe...!"

"Tranquilo señor Potter" dijo el profesor Dumbledore "¿Qué le sucedió a la señorita Evans?"

Liza explicó todo y el profesor Dumbledore, después de una no muy larga reflexión, dijo:

"Señorita Weader, tráigame a la Señora Pomfrey…"

Liza se fue a la enfermería como alma llevada por el diablo. En pocos minutos (impresionantemente), la Señora Pomfrey estaba en el despacho del director:

"¿En donde está la señorita Evans?" preguntó Poppy mientras jadeaba.

"Está aquí" dijo James, aún angustiado, señalando un sofá que había cerca y en donde se encontraba la pelirroja. Pomfrey la examinó: 

"¡Por Merlín! Esta poción tiene efectos secundarios muy poderosos. Dudo mucho que reaccione tan pronto y... ¡Oh dios mío!

"¿Qué sucede Poppy?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"¡Tiene un golpe en la cabeza! ¡Y es muy profundo!" dijo ella mirándola detenidamente.

"¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?" preguntó esta vez Liza con mucha angustia.

"Me temo que no" dijo la señora Pomfrey "Esto se escapa de mis manos"

(NA/ ¡Les doy mi palabra de autora de que no se trata de una broma pesada!)

"¿¡QUÉ?" exclamó James incrédulo "¡Pero si usted lo arregla todo!"

"Puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero tampoco soy como Merlín"

"¿¡Entonces como diablos se curará?" preguntó Liza con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Esto requiere medidas especializadas. Este caso necesita de la mano de un sanador"

"¿Es decir...?"

"No" ¡James no quería creerlo!

"Si señor Potter… Señorita Weader" asintió la enfermera con tristeza "Debe ir al hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Siento haberme tardado TANTO! Supongo que ya estarán un tanto hartas de leer las típicas excusas de un típico autor de fics… pero bueno, ¿qué se hace? Cada quien tiene su vida y hay que cumplir con los propósitos de esa vida. ¡Pero claro! ¡Fic con final siempre hay! Y yo también estaré pendiente de cumplir con eso ;) **

**Ahora, quiero agradecer a las muchas personas que me dejaron sus reviews y que de verdad me hicieron muy feliz con ellos!Siento de verdad no poder responderlos uno por uno como hago siempre, pero… ¿Recuerdan aquello que dije de la vida? ¬¬ creo que debo acudir a mi propósito en este momento, así que… solo me resta decirles:**

**¡¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!**

**¡A TODAS!**

**¡POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**:D:D:D:D:D**

**Hasta otra actualización:)**

**Mari!**


	16. Muerte y resurrección

**¡Heeeeeyyy! Regresé una vez más con una nueva partecilla para todas! Sé que me tardé (Otra vez… lo sé…), pero ahora estaré más atenta en actualizar más seguido. ¿Por qué este milagro de mi parte? Bueno, supongo que, como algunos de aquí deben saber, el foro de la Warner cerró. Beeeno, allí tenía mi fic, y ahora no lo podré continuar en otro lugar sino aquí (uffff, gracias al cielo), entonces tendré que ir a buen ritmo si quiero llegar a la parte a la que quiero llegar, aunque claro, tardaremos un poco para eso ;) Tampoco quiero poner todo de un tirón acá, porque… ¿Cuál es la gracia? Así que bueno, mejor dejo de hablar cosas que no les importan y sigo con la contestación de reviews!**

**Karipotter:** Gracias por leer:) Pues James ya obtuvo su sorpresita y bueno, perdona por ponerte triste y por poner a Lily así, pero ya verás como todo se resolverá ;) Aquí te traigo el resto, por lo cual espero que disfrutes mucho. Besos!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs** Gracias por dejar tu review y leer! Besos!

**Karla Gilmore:** Heyy! Claro que me acuerdo de ti! Pes si, aquí estaré siguiendo hasta el final, por lo cual estoy contenta de que me acompañes :) Fic sin final no es fic! Así que bueno, espero que te siga gustando… y que tengas paciencia para que lleguemos a la parte en la que andábamos. Besasos!

**Lonely july:** Hola! Jaja, Seee… por qué todos los hombres tienen que ser tan… hombres? Mmmm… qué dilema de la vida ¿no? En fin… James se lo buscó y ahora está muy arrepentido por ello, buuu…

**Blackberry-girl:** Holaaaa! Si, ya me tocaba actualizar, jeje. En lo de "gravedad"… bueno, Lily está grave… pero exageradamente grave xD no se si me entenderás. Al final no le encontré más que golpearle la cabeza con el caldero. Aayy, la imaginación.. en fin! En lo de matarla… u ju juuui, leer para ver. Gracias por tu review y Hey! Sigue tu fic que, como siempre, está de pelos! Bye!

**naoko fujisawa:** Heyy! Sii… James se pasó, pero cualquier persona puede hacerlo, inconscientemente, claro. Jajajajaaja, yo también amo a James, pero el tipo también tiene defectos, así que hay que ponerlos a diestro y siniestro, guste o no guste, causando inconsciente odio hacia él (buuu..). Lo que es el machismo y feminismo… en fin, gracias por leer y dejar tu review y criticar! xP ARRIBA TODOS LOS MERODEADORES MENOS PETER!

**trini - la – blake:** Hola! Eaaaammm… mejor lee y luego decides si me matas o no ¿si? Ahora… ¿Capítulo original? ¿En serio? Si, bien, pero… ¿No estuvo algo… exagerado? ¿Muy exagerado? ¿DEMASIADO exagerado? Mmmm… bueno, tu me responderás xP Gracias por leer! Jaja. Espero ver tus comments más seguido, me gustan!

**Prongs:** Hola! Gracias por leer! Aquí la actualización! Espero que te guste! Besos!

**Caro:** Heey! Gracias por dejar tu crítica, jaja. De verdad te gustó? Jeje, me alegra que te guste y me alegra de tener otra lectora aquí presente! De veras que muchas gracias! Besos!

**Lunagohurbd:** Heeeeeyy! Otra lectora del foro! Siiiiiiii! Que bueno que pudiste encontrar el enlace! Me alegra de tener a otra lectora conocida que me acompañe, junto con todas, hasta el final del fic :) Porque esto tendrá final asegurado! Siguiendo, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es una injusticia que hayan cerrado el foro de la Warner, donde tantas personas escribían y opinaban. Aunque lo odiaba, lo quería (Si, tipo relación Lily-James); pero bueno… desde aquí continuaré. Actualizaré lo más seguido que pueda. Gracias por seguir conmigo y el fic! Un besazo! Ciao!

**Aquí va! Dedicado a todas mis lectoras del foro de la Warner, que ruego que, como sean, encuentren este enlace y sigan leyendo, aunque sea, los viejos capítulos. Tardará un poco el llegar a donde íbamos, pero bueno… Paciencia que podremos! **

**Un beso… E ITALIA ES LA MEJOR DEL MUNDO!**

**Muerte y resurrección**

Liza se tapó la boca con las manos. James se quedó asombradamente asustado y Dumbledore... a este ya lo conocen, con su tranquilidad y lo demás, dijo:

"Será mejor llevar cuanto antes a la Señorita Evans al Hospital San Mungo, pero sólo uno de ustedes (Dumbledore señaló a Liza y a James) podrá acompañarla"

Liza aún estaba en estado de Shock, así que James miró a Lily y al mirar su rostro, pálido e inconsciente, dio un paso hacia Dumbledore y dijo decidido:

"Yo la llevaré"

"Bien Señor Potter" dijo Dumbledore con voz ronca "Aquí tengo un traslador que los llevará directamente a San Mungo" Dumbledore señaló una cuchara de plata.

James cargó a Lily y se acercó a la cuchara de plata. Se volteó y miró a Liza, que abrió la boca y dijo en un susurro alto:

"Cuídala bien"

James, serio, le susurró de vuelta:

"Lo haré"

Sujetó bien a Lily en su brazo y tocó la cuchara. Entonces, instantáneamente, el artefacto lo arrastró hacia un torbellino de colores, tan rápido que su cabello se alborotaba más de lo que estaba. Un minuto después, se vio en un hospital: El Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas.

James cargó a Lily y fue al mostrador que decía 'Emergencias'. El mago que estaba allí lo atendió y James, jadeando, exclamó como pudo:

"¡Esta chica… se… desmayó con una poción… de la risa mal elaborada… y se golpeó accidentalmente con un caldero!" 

El mago la miró y, sin dejar abiertos los ojos de la impresión, hizo aparecer una camilla flotante, donde James recostó a Lily. Pronto un enfermero apareció y la llevó rápidamente a la tercera planta del hospital, en la sala de operaciones. James iba a pasar, pero el enfermero cerró la puerta en sus narices y dijo:

"No puedes entrar chico"

"¡Por favor! ¡Necesito estar junto a ella!" exclamó James desesperado.

"Lo siento mucho chico. Los sanadores tienen que hacer su trabajo. La poción fue muy fuerte y el golpe muy profundo" dijo el enfermero con voz que reflejaba tristeza, sin evitar susurrar "Espero que sobreviva"

El enfermero desapareció y James se quedó en estado de shock.

_"Espero que sobreviva..."_

¿Acaso Lily iba a… morir? James fue a unas sillas cerca de la sala y empezó a pensar en aquellas palabras. Tan solo pensar que Lily pudiera morir… abandonar el mundo… abandonarlo a él… hizo que unas lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas.

'Por favor... que no se vaya... que no se vaya... la necesito... junto a mí' pensó James, y después de ello, pensó en algo sumamente espeluznante 'Si se muere... será por mi culpa; supuestamente me besé con Sirgreña, la chica que mas odia Lily, y le pregunté si quería ser mi novia... si se muere... habrá sido nada mas ni nada menos que por mi culpa… solo por darle unos malditos celos…'

James se quedó en frente de la sala de operaciones... llorando desesperadamente. Cada vez que algún mago o bruja lo miraba, murmuraba 'pobrecito'. Era muy triste verlo llorar de aquella manera.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de operaciones, los sanadores operaban a Lily tranquilamente, utilizando hechizos y conjuros sumamente avanzados, pero en un momento... ¡Algo ocurrió! El pulso de Lily iba bajando... su corazón palpitaba cada vez menos. Los sanadores se dieron cuenta y el líder del grupo gritó:

"¡Enfermera! ¡Traiga el resucitador! ¡Se nos está yendo!"

La enfermera trajo un resucitador... que en cuestión resultó ser un mago sumamente viejo. Poniéndose delante de la pelirroja se quedó murmurando conjuros y hechizos durante cinco minutos, mientras los sanadores y enfermeras hacían todo lo posible por ayudarlo...

Pero ocurrió algo: Su corazón dejó de palpitar... y su pulso fue bajando hasta no sonar más...

Lily estaba muerta.

**(Y aquí es, señoras y señores, donde terminamos el fic. Gracias por sus reviews. Las veo en otro fic!)**

**(Bah, mala broma. Sigan leyendo y siento interrumpir xD)**

El resucitador dejó de murmurar palabras y se quedó en silencio, al igual que los sanadores, mirando el cuerpo de Lily sin vida.

En este rato de duro silencio, nadie vio cuando el espíritu de Lily se levantó de la camilla. Confundida, se preguntó:

"¿En donde estoy?"

Fue hasta los sanadores, pidiendo información:

"Señor... ¿En donde estoy?"

El sanador no la miraba. Ni siquiera notaba que le estaba hablando. No podía mirarla. Estaba ocupado mirando boquiabierto algo que estaba detrás de ella.

"¿Qué estarán mirando?" se preguntó y volteó a ver, curiosa, y gritó al verse a ella misma, en una camilla, pálida y sin vida. Nadie la escuchó. Lo único que Lily se preguntó en ese momento fue:

"¿Estoy... muerta?"

Un sanador reaccionó y dijo a los demás sanadores:

"Señores, no podemos hacer nada. Cubrámosla. Nuestro trabajo terminó"

Lily miraba todo en estado de shock. No podía creerlo... estaba muerta...

"Debo salir de aquí" se dijo Lily y salió de la sala sin abrir la puerta, sino atravesándola "esto es muy extraño"

Lily caminó poco a poco y vio un espejo. Se puso delante de él, pero no vio su reflejo. No veía nada. ¿Acaso era invisible?

Lily fue caminando cada vez más por los pasillos y vio un chico de cabello negro azabache, llorando. Lily lo recocnoció:

"¡James!" Lily corrió a el y se puso delante, pero él no podía verla "No puede verme… soy invisible" se dijo tristemente y quiso seguir caminando, pero algo la detuvo:

Los sollozos desesperados de él.

"Lily... por favor... no me dejes... por favor... no te vayas... te necesito..."

Lily se volteó a él. Se veía muy mal... muy triste. Llegó hasta él otra vez y se agachó, quedando a su misma altura y le susurró:

"No te dejaré James" Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

James sintió un extraño frío en la mejilla... también sintió que alguien estaba con él... James miró alrededor, pero no había nadie. Tal vez era tan solo su imaginación.

Lily corrió a la sala de emergencias, atravesó la puerta y fue hasta su cuerpo, totalmente cubierto por una sábana. Lily se sentó en la camilla y se acostó en su cuerpo.

Un momento después, su corazón volvió a palpitar y su pulso volvió a ser normal. Una enfermera se acercó a ella y vio que la máquina que indicaba el pulso empezó a funcionar de nuevo. La enfermera quitó la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Lily rápidamente, tocó su muñeca y vio que Lily todavía tenía pulso. Sorprendida, la enfermera gritó:

"¡Sanadores! ¡Sanadores!" un sanador fue hasta ella "¡La chica aún está viva! ¡Tiene pulso!"

Un sanador joven fue hasta la chica y le tocó la muñeca. Se quedó sorprendido al ver que Lily aún tenía pulso.

"¡Sanadores! ¡Volvamos a la acción!" y los sanadores volvieron a su trabajo.

"¿James Potter?" preguntó una sanadora a James.

"¡Si!" exclamó James parándose de la silla "¿Cómo está Lily?"

"La señorita Evans se encuentra perfectamente. Terminamos la operación y la trasladamos a una nueva habitación. Ya no corre peligro"

James suspiró. Todos sus miedos se habían desvanecido y su rostro solo dio paso a reflejar la emoción, alumbrándole la mirada.

"¿Puedo verla?"

"¡Claro! Está en la sala número 7"

"¡Gracias!" exclamó el muchacho abrazando a la sanadora "¡Muchas gracias!"

"Tranquilo" dijo la sanadora riendo mientras James se apartaba "Antes de que la veas, te diré… aún está inconsciente y delicada; trátala con cuidado y llama un sanador por si despierta"

"¡Lo haré!" exclamó James alejándose "¡Otra vez! ¡Muchas gracias!"

James salió corriendo hacia la sala número 7, abrió la puerta y allí estaba Lily, en una cama, aún inconsciente pero sin peligro de morir. James cerró la puerta y fue hacia ella.

Se veía tan hermosa... su piel parecía de porcelana. Acercó una silla y se sentó al lado de ella, contemplándola detalladamente.

Lily tenía una venda alrededor de su frente, donde había estado el golpe. Se sintió culpable de nuevo. Por su culpa, ella se sintió de esa manera... triste... su tristeza la cegó durante la clase y elaboró mal la poción... desmayándose... quedando inconsciente y produciendo ese golpe tan espantoso. Sin notarlo, una lágrima resbaló de los ojos de James. James se acercó hacia Lily y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la abrazó y le susurró, aunque ella no pudiera escuchar:

"Lily... nunca te volveré a hacer daño... lo prometo"

James se quedó dormido, quedando abrazado de ella toda la noche.

Pasaron tres días después de la operación y Lily aún no había despertado. James aún la acompañaba y, en algunas ocasiones, se desvelaba para ver si Lily despertaba, pero sin resultados. Las enfermeras y sanadores estaban impresionados por la atención que brindaba aquel muchacho de cabello alborotado a esa chica. Simplemente era sumamente impresionante.

Muchas veces las enfermeras le decían a James que se fuera a casa, que la chica estaría en buenas manos, pero James se negaba rotundamente. Él no se iría hasta ver esos ojos verdes de nuevo.

Durante los tres días habían llegado muchos regalos para Lily: dulces, chocolates, libros, flores, etc. Todo de parte de los compañeros de clase de ella, que enviaban sus mejores deseos para que se recuperara. James intentó enviar un regalo como admirador secreto, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía dinero y no quería irse a Gringotts y dejar a su amor sola. Simplemente, no quería hacerlo.

En el tercer día, James estaba dormido, abrazado de la pelirroja. Lo que no sospechaba era que alguien lo estaba mirando. Exactamente... 4 personas lo estaban mirando

"¡Oh! Que lindo" dijo una voz masculina aguda y sarcástica.

"Cállate Canuto" le regañó otra voz masculina.

"¡No empiecen a discutir en este momento!" los regañó otra voz, esta vez femenina.

"Si. Sino lo despertarán" dijo otra voz femenina.

"O mejor dicho, ya lo hicieron" dijo James, despertando de su sueño. Su teoría era cierta: Eran Remus, Sirius, Liza y Sarah.

"¡Oh! ¡Buenos días cornamenta!" dijo Sirius mirando a James "O mejor dicho... buenas noches"

"¡¿Es de noche!" preguntó James sobresaltado, levantándose.

"No" dijo Remus "Son las tres de la tarde" James empezó a mirar mal a Sirius, más este simplemente respondió inocente:

"Era para asustarte"

"Uff… vaya que lo lograste" dijo James. Al final se encogió de hombros. "Y... ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Dumbledore nos dio permiso para venir" respondió Sarah.

"Si… Lily nos preocupaba mucho y queríamos hacerle compañía" dijo Liza

"Me imagino que sí" dijo él, bostezando.

"Debiste dormir muy poco ¿no?" preguntó Sirius.

"Si, tienes ojeras" dijo Lupin.

"Es que me he desvelado" respondió el chico, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja aún inconsciente "Por si Lily se despierta"

"Wow…" no pudo evitar exclamar Sarah "Una enfermera nos dijo que un chico había cuidado a Lily, pero no creímos nunca que fueras tu"

"¡Ah!" exclamó James indignado "¡Soy tan irresponsable que no creyeron que me quedaría cuidando a Lily!"

"No es eso, es solo que no nos recordamos de que fueras tu" dijo Sirius entre divertido y nervioso.

"Es la peor excusa que has podido inventar Canuto" dijo James a su amigo, con una sonrisa en labios.

En ese momento, Lily empezó a moverse. James se paró de la silla y se le dibujó una sonrisa aún más grande al ver que Lily había despertado… a medias. La pelirroja miró hacia Liza un momento y preguntó con voz ronca:

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que te dije que deberías venir a San Mungo para que te revisaran tu cabeza?" le preguntó Liza a Lily, quien asintió levemente "Bueno, ya te la revisaron... y... solo tienes un golpe"

Lily sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Estaba durmiendo.

"¿Cuándo le dijiste eso?" preguntó Sirius a Liza.

"Larga historia" se limitó a responder la pelinegra con una sonrisa. Sirius no estaba de ánimos para molestar hasta sacar, así que cerró la boca.

"Chicos, quiero que me hagan un favor" le murmuró James al grupo.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Sarah.

"Yo... solo... este..." empezó a decir James dudoso.

"¡Suéltalo ya!" exclamó Sirius impaciente.

"¡Shhhhhhhhhh!" chitaron todos a la vez, haciendo que Sirius susurrara un leve 'lo siento'

"Yo… sólo quiero que no le digan a Lily que estuve aquí" terminó James.

"¡¿QUÉ!"

Lily se movió otra vez, haciendo que James fuera el que chitara esta vez:

"¡Shhhhh! ¡Aquí no! ¡Afuera!"

**Hasta aquí! Sii… resulta algo corto, pero vuelvo a colgar el próximo cap la semana que viene como pueda! Dejen sus reviews:) Ah! Por cierto!**

**¿Qué tal la parte de la "Resurrección"? ¿Les gustó? Porque a mí, ciertamente, me pareció algo… mmm… exagerado…**

**MUY exagerado…**

**Pero en fin… los hechos no cambian xD Anímense a darle al GO!**

**Besos!**

**Mari **


	17. Pequeñas mentiras que hacen llorar

**Oooooh! A que no se creen que estoy aquí! Pes créanlo:D Son tan lindas! Gracias por esos 9 revs que tanta felicidad me trajeron! Quise esperar y subir para la semana siguiente, pero como mi impaciencia fue tanta… pes bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo cap que espero les guste. **

**PRIMERO contestación a los ReVs:**

**Hitari-Katsuragi: **Holaaaa! Gracias por leer y dejar review! Pes bueno, si me permites decirtelo, falta MUCHO para el final. Nada más entra al foro de la warner, busca este fic y te llevas una sorpresa de lo largo que es… y lo peor es que no está terminado siquiera! Pero bueno, ejem, siguiendo… hay que ser pacientes:) jeje. En fin, gracias por dejar tu crítica, de veras te lo aprecio! Sabes? Soy una gran fan tuya! (fan fan no tanto, pero…. Mmm… dígamos que eres una de mis ídolos!). He leído fics bastante buenos que has escrito con Dream-Kat. Me encantan esas historias! No sabes cuanto! Espero que subas alguna otra pronto, porque las estaré leyendo :) Que te guste el cap! Besazos!

**Ayra-Saphy:** Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyy! Siii! Otra lectora de la warner aquí! Yei yei! Me alegra que estés aquí! El foro de la warner cerró porque… si… no sé, yo creo que el diseñador se enojó mucho al ver de lo tanto que la gente se quejaba del foro, así que simplemente apretó sus 'teclas mágicas' y no nos permitió el acceso más nunca al foro. Esa es una teoría ¿no? Otra sería que los Aliens… mmm… olvídalo, estoy inventando. La verdad no sé por qué cerró el foro, pero bueno, hay que seguir como sea. No importa que nos tardamos añales para llegar a donde estábamos. Recordaremos infinidad de buenos momentos de los merodeadores y las chicas ¿no? Entonces bueno… es como volver a leer un libro ;) Y no te preocupes que actualizo seguido. Si sigo a buen ritmo, estaremos en nuestra parte como a… mmm… a principios de septiembre, quizá… o finales de agosto… en fin, tu me chequeas en la portátil. Por cierto, qué rico que te vayas a Italia! Sabes? Ahí nació mi mamá! En Sardeña, creo que se escribe así. Es una islita de por allá, jaja. Yo también visité Italia, pero eso fue hace muuuuuuuucho mucho tiempo, cuando era una bebé… y no me recuerdo nada (buuuuuu T-T), pero en fin, no sigamos hablando más ;) Bueno, que más que te vaya bien en los preparativos para tu viaje y que no dudes en enviar uno que otro mensajito por acá ¿si? Eso espero! Bueno Wapa, gracias por hacer acto de presencia! Te quiero mucho! Besos!

**Blackberry-Girl:** Holaas! Gracias por pasar! Si, tenía añales sin actualizar, pero ahora seré más constante en la escritura ;) Besos y suerte en tus exámenes!

**Naoko Fujisawa:** Heey! Jaja, gracias por seguir leyendo, me alegra que te guste! Bueno, James tendrá sus razones para no querer que Lily sepa que estuvo con ella ese tiempón en San Mungo (ahora la explicación en el cap), ya sabrás. Jajaja, siguiendo, esa rata se merece de todo! Tortura, golpes, latigazos, bofetadas… emmm… bueno, tu me entiendes xD jeje, bueno, no te entretengo más, que te guste el cap! Besos!

**Karipotter:** Holas! Jaja, sabes? Tu comentario me recordó justamente al comentario de una vieja lectora mía que me había preguntado lo mismo respecto a que si lily recordaría lo de su espíritu y todo eso. Bueno, no, no se recordará tanto… aunque estará presente en su cabeza más como un sueño que como una realidad ;) Ahora verás. Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Aquí estoy antes de tiempo (ya que había transcrito el cap antes de lo acordado, no sé que me dio xD) y espero que este cap te guste tanto como el otro ¿si? Bueno, nos leemos! Besos!

**NiaBlack:** Holaas! Siii… como que estoy haciéndoles sufrir mucho ¿no? Bueno, esto me hizo pensar y concluí lo siguiente: En el amor se sufre. Antes de disfrutar de la eterna felicidad o de un noviazgo hay que sufrir por el amor (no sé… yo lo creo así), así que bueno… nuestros personajes tendrán que sufrir, pero no te preocupes que no los mato ;) aunque al final algunos mueren… pero eso no será mi culpa! Sino la de JK! Ojo con ello! O.o. Jaja, bueno… gracias por dejar tu crítica! Besos!

**LadyPotterEvans:** Holas! Me alegra que te guste el fic! Sé lo que se siente estar en crisis de autora, que no se te ocurre nada y al final quieres dejarlo todo… si… me ocurrió con un fic mío, el cual terminé eliminandolo porque no sabía que ponerle y además no tenía mucho tiempo como para imaginarme que ponerle después y en como terminarlo… así que bueno, no te estoy diciendo que hagas eso con tu fic! xD solo relájate y espera a que la inspiración venga a ti (el chocolate ayuda!). Bueno, nos leemos!

**TicaPotter:** Beeeettyyyy! Me alegra verte por acá! Ya nos acercaremos a la parte, ten paciencia que llegaremos! Besos! Te quiero mucho también!

**Trini – la- Blake:** Jejeje, perdona por dejarte traumada, pero aquí estará la explicación, no preocupations:) Gracias por dejar tu crítica acerca del cap, jeje. Yo también amo a James! Lo compartimos? Es una hermosura! Lástima que no todos lo hombres sean como él! Ouuuui… mejor no me deprimo y sigo. Besos! Seguiré actualizando más seguido! Chaus!

**Aquí el cap. Espero que guste! Dedicado por adelantado (solo un día!) a mi amiga, Caro, la cual ha sido un apoyo para mí en todos estos… 1… 2… 11 años! Mañana cumples 14 carolita! No creas que no me he olvidado por lo de la final! Ya verás que te llamo a las 12:00 am! Solo espera! ;) **

**Carolita la más loca! Italia la mejor!**

**Jeje, acá el cap:**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pequeñas mentiras que hacen llorar**

Afuera de la sala…

"¿¡Pero por qué no quieres que Lily sepa que la estuviste cuidando estos tres días?" preguntó Liza histérica "¡Es decir! ¡Tú te desvelaste por ella! Ella debería saberlo ¿No crees?"

"Si… lo sé…" asintió James tristemente "Pero yo fui el causante de todo esto. Por mi culpa, Lily se hizo esto"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Sarah con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Es que... en la noche de Halloween me besé con una chica…"

"Exactamente con Sirgreña Stevens" aclaró Sirius.

"¿Con esa avestruz?" preguntó la pelinegra, asqueada.

"¿Puedo hablar?" preguntó James indignado.

"Si, como no… continúa"

"Bueno, le pedí ser mi novia y todo eso, y… Lily lo vio todo"

"¡Por eso estaba llorando en el piso del vestíbulo!" exclamó Liza "¡Sabía que algo le ocurría!"

"Pero igualmente ya pagaste tu deuda. Lily está bien gracias a ti" dijo Sarah "La acompañaste y cuidaste. ¡Es una buena acción!"

"Chicos, entiendan… ella pudo haber muerto por mi culpa ¿saben?" dijo James seriamente a los demás "No quiero volver a hacerle daño. Además, ella no querrá verme"

"No James… ella necesitará de todos nosotros, incluyéndote"

"Remus tiene razón" Sarah se ruborizó al decir esto "Lily necesita de tu compañía James"

"No, ustedes acompáñenla" dijo el muchacho "No quiero causar mas daño de lo que he hecho"

"¡Pero…!"

"Pero nada. Caso cerrado"

Todos intentaron convencerlo de alguna manera, pero el chico, testarudo, no desistió ante su decisión. Ante esto todos se rindieron.

"De acuerdo necio… lo haremos" dijo Liza, dándose por vencida.

"No le digan que estuve aquí" James se dirigió a Sirius "Y eso va doble para ti Sirius"

"¡Pero si yo nunca he revelado un secreto!" exclamó Sirius indignado.

"¡Noooooo!" exclamaron James y Remus sarcásticamente.

"¡Has revelado secretos unas dos veces!"

"¡No! ¡Tres veces!" dijo Remus cruzado de brazos.

"¡Espera! Creo que… ¡Quinientas veces!" dijo James.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Capté el mensaje, gracias!" exclamó Sirius ofendido "Esta vez no meto la pata" mirada asesina por parte de James "¡Lo prometo!" agregó.

"Eso espero" dijo el chico de anteojos, aún mirando a Sirius como diciéndole: 'Lo revelas y te rompo la nuca' "Bueno… creo que debo irme. Cuiden a Lily bien ¿si?"

"De acuerdo" dijeron todos y James desapareció en el acto.

Después de un momento de silencio Liza dijo:

"Bien… entremos a ver como está Lil"

"Si" dio la razón Remus y todos entraron a la sala.

Lily aún seguía dormida profundamente, sumergida en su sueño. Sarah se sentó a su lado y, mirándola, murmuró:

"Pobrecita. Ha pasado por tanto…"

"Si… parece casi un ángel cuando duerme" opinó Remus, mirándola de igual manera.

Sarah se volvió a él y se le quedó mirando entre preocupada y sorprendida: ¿Acaso Lily le gustaba a Remus?

Liza se percató de la mirada de su hermana, así que para evitar el escándalo que estaría a punto de estallarse en su cerebro le preguntó a Remus:

"¿Y esas palabras Remus?"

"Bueno... No sé si lo sabían pero... Lily también es mi amiga ¿saben?" dijo normalmente el muchacho "Es normal preocuparse por ella. Además, hay otra persona que la ama…"

Remus, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapó la boca rápidamente. Sirius lo miró desconcertado y preguntó:

"¿Y luego me andan llamando chismoso?"

"¡Olviden lo que dije!" suplicó Remus a las hermanas Weader, quienes se miraron entre sí como diciendo '¿Por qué los hombres tienen que ser tan ciegos?'

"Remus, sabemos quién es 'esa otra persona'" dijo Liza "Lo sabemos desde hace años ¿Sabes?"

"Gracias a Merlín…" pensó el licántropo en voz alta, aliviado.

"¿Y a ti te gusta alguien Remus?" preguntó Liza a Lupin con una mirada pícara.

Sirius se tapó la boca para (tratar de) no morirse de la risa allí mismo. 'Si ellas lo supieran' pensó.

Remus, en cambio, se puso más rojo que uno de ésos diablillos de pimienta que vendían en Honeydukes. ¿¡Cómo Liza podía preguntar eso! ¡Y lo que es peor! ¡Frente a su hermana! Liza esperaba su respuesta, sosteniendo la misma mirada. Sarah miraba a otro lado, aunque atenta a la conversación...

"Emmm... yo... ¡No!" mintió sonrojado "¡Claro que no! ¡A mí no me gusta nadie...!"

"¡No te engañes Lunático!" exclamó Sirius divertido, mientras rodeaba los hombros de su amigo con su brazo "Claro que te gusta alguien"

Eso era mas de lo que Liza esperaba. Aunque Sarah miraba a otro lado, Liza notó que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Sirius también lo notó y metió la lengua entre los dientes. 'Oh oh… creo que me pasé de la raya'

"Yo… creo que tengo que irme. Acabo de recordar que tengo que llevarle algo a mi papá. Discúlpenme…" dijo Sarah torpemente, levantándose de la silla y yendo hasta la puerta.

"Sarah... ¡Espera!" exclamó Liza yendo con ella "Yo te acompaño"

Las dos hermanas se fueron a donde Sarah quería ir: Al baño, empezando a llorar, sentada en el suelo y pegada a la pared.

"Sarah, levántate ya" decía Liza a su hermana "Tú sabes bien que Black puede bromear bastante con ello"

"Pero... ¿Y si es verdad?" sollozaba Sarah "¿Y si... hay otra chica... mucho mas linda... inteligente... que... le guste a él?"

"Sarah, no pienses eso" dijo Liza sentándose a su lado "No hay nadie mas linda, ni inteligente que tu"

"¡Claro que las hay!" gimoteó "Y... ¡Seguro Remus la ama! ¡Y seguro que es alguien de su misma edad!"

"Sarah..." Liza miró el rostro de su hermana, donde largas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas "Ven acá"

Liza atrajo a Sarah en su pecho, donde Sarah se quedó llorando y Liza la consoló, recordando el día en el que Sarah le había confesado uno de sus secretos mas guardados.

**...Flash Back...**

Era en una tarde de verano, donde dos padres dejaban a dos niñas revoltosas en un pueblo. Una niña tenía quince años. La otra tenía trece: Liza y Sarah Weader.

"¡No! ¡NO! ¡No quiero quedarme con este monstruo!" exclamaba Sarah a su mamá, provocando la mirada de miles de personas.

"¡Sarah! Deja de gritar..." decía en tono de súplica su madre.

"¡Mamá! ¡Escúchala! ¡Yo tampoco quiero quedarme con este basilisco!"

"¡No quiero estar con esta tragahipogrifos!"

"¡Gusarajo pegajoso!"

"¡BABOSA MOCOSA!"

"¡NIÑAS!" gritó el padre de las dos, harto, provocando que sus hijas lo miraran asustadas "¡Cumplirán el castigo aquí y hoy! ¡No hay excusas!"

"¡Pero...!" empezaron a gritar las dos, pero la Sra Weader se adelantó.

"¡Sin peros! ¡Se quedarán aquí y punto y final!"

"Si señora" dijeron las dos sin ánimo, vencidas.

"A las ocho las vendremos a buscar"

"Si señor" dijeron las dos chicas, aún sin ánimo.

"Pásenla bien" dijo la Sra Weader con tono dulce, aunque su mirada seguía siendo agresiva.

"No lo creo" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo en un murmullo.

Los padres de Liza y Sarah se fueron, ignorando no haber escuchado el comentario de sus hijas.

"¿Crees que esto funcione?" preguntó la Sra Weader a su marido, saliendo del pueblo.

"Confía en mi" dijo el Sr Weader a su esposa "Mi padre me aplicó el mismo castigo con mi hermano, y al final del día terminamos llevándonos muy bien. Liza y Sarah necesitan aprender a ser amigas y llevarse como buenas hermanas. Un día completo, juntas en el pueblo... ¡Y todo resuelto!"

"Espero que funcione" murmuró la Sra Weader preocupada.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo, Liza y Sarah no la pasaban muy bien que digamos.

"¡Fíjate por donde caminas!" exclamó Sarah cuando su hermana la pisó.

"Déjame hacer como si me interesa" pasaron tres segundos de silencio y luego la pelinegra agregó "Ya terminé"

"Eres una Estúpida" dijo Sarah molesta.

"Miren quien habla" dijo Liza haciéndole la burla.

Así se pasaron más o menos los siguientes treinta minutos hasta que, en una tienda, Liza miraba estupefacta una nueva Quaffle de colección que había salido. Sarah la miraba y entornaba los ojos.

"¿Cómo rayos te puede gustar eso?" preguntó.

"Porque tengo gusto ¿Sabes?"

"Los libros son mucho más interesantes que los deportes" dijo orgullosa.

"Si… para el polvo, los insectos, los estantes y los ratones de biblioteca"

"Lo siento, pero creo que estás hablando de tu ropa" contraatacó la rubia.

"¡Eres una...!" pero alguien la interrumpió:

"¡Hola Weader!"

Liza se volteó, viendo que no era nada más ni nada menos que Sirius Black, el chico que tanto le caía mal. Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados:

"¿Qué quieres Black?" preguntó con enojo.

"Uy uy uy... ¿Acaso no puedo saludarte?" preguntó Sirius pícaramente.

"Mientras te mantengas alejado de mí, claro" dijo Liza, haciendo gala de la más pura repugnancia hacia el muchacho.

Mientras tanto Sarah se reía, llamando la atención de su hermana, quien se volteó para preguntar:

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Jajaja… es solo que (Sarah se secó una lagrimilla que se había producido por causa de la risa)… eso no es lo que dices en tu diario"

"¿Uh?" Liza se quedó desconcertada… ¿Acaso su hermana había sido capaz de leer su diario?

Mientras tanto, Sirius no perdió oportunidad de aprovechar la situación:

"Cuéntamelo todo" dijo a Sarah. Quería saberlo todo "Y con lujo de detalles por favor"

"Bueno, decía que tú…" pero Sarah no pudo terminar la oración, porque Liza le tapó la boca y dijo con voz clara y grave:

"Te vas a alejar de mí en este momento" Su hermana forcejeaba para quitar su mano de su boca "¡Así que vamos! ¡Shu shu!" y Liza se llevó lejos a su hermana, dejando a un solo y confundido Sirius.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Liza llevó a Sarah en un rincón alejado del pueblo. No tardó en soltarle y vociferarle:

"¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE LEER MI DIARIO!"

"Simple curiosidad" se limitó a responder una Sarah burlona y satisfecha.

"¡Pues la curiosidad…" _autocontrol Liza _"…mató…" _Bah… ¡Autocontrol a la basura!_ "… ¡¡¡AL GATO!" exclamó finalmente, empezando a correr tras de Sarah, quien por su parte huyó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas también, más su hermana la estaba alcanzando...

Buscó con la vista por donde ir... y cuando miró, había una esquina. Si... allí cruzaría y Liza la perdería de vista. Sarah dobló la esquina y...

¡**PATAPLAF!**

Sarah había chocado con alguien... haciendo que los dos se cayeran.

"Lo siento mucho... no lo vi" se disculpó ella, más se calló en seguida al ver que no era cualquier chico con el que había chocado…

¡Era Remus Lupin!

'Ayy… que linda es mi vida…' pensó con desgracia.

"¿Sarah?"

"¡Lupin!" exclamó Sarah sumamente nerviosa.

"¡Ajá!" Liza hizo su gran aparición al doblar la esquina "¡Te atrap...!" pero se calló al ver a Sarah y a Lupin en el suelo "¿Que están haciendo allí?"

"Nada… solo queríamos tener la sensación de cómo es estar en el suelo. ¿Quieres probarlo? ¡Es muy cómodo!" dijo Sarah sarcásticamente.

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo Remus levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Sarah para que se levantara.

"¡Oh no! Es decir... ejem... no te preocupes... puedo sola... em… gracias" dijo torpemente la rubia, mientras se levantaba.

Liza la miraba desconcertada. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con ella: ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

"Bueno, en fin... ¿Saben donde está Sirius?" preguntó Remus a las dos.

"¿Te refieres al gusano ese con patas?" preguntó Liza. Remus sólo se encogió de hombros "Está por allá" señaló la tienda de Quidditch.

"Gracias" dijo "Bueno, adiós Liza… Sarah"

"Adiós" dijo Liza naturalmente.

"A-adiós" tartamudeó Sarah sonrojada.

Remus se fue encaminando hacia Sirius, dejando solas a las Weaders. Sarah, en su caso, empezó a caminar al otro lado.

"Vámonos" dijo ella.

Liza siguió a su hermana, un poco confundida ante la situación, por lo cual preguntó:

"¿Por qué te pusiste así con Lupin?"

"¿Cómo 'así'?" preguntó Sarah nerviosa ¿Era tan obvia?

"Nerviosa… sonrojada… rara…" enumeró. Fue entonces cuando, al ver lo que acababa de decir, algo le hizo 'click' en su cabeza. ¿Cómo antes no lo pudo haber notado? "¿Acaso te gusta?"

Sarah se paró en seco, se volteó lentamente y miró a su hermana. Luego se puso a reír en plena calle:

"Jajaja… ¡Yo!... jajaja... enamorada... jajaja... ¿De él? ¡¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Eres muy ocurrente!"

"Confiesa" dijo Liza de brazos cruzados.

Sarah paró su risa, se sentó en un banco de allí cerca, derrotada, y preguntó en un murmullo:

"¿Cómo lo haces?"

"Tienes los síntomas de 'Lupinitis'" dijo Liza sentándose al lado de su hermana "Además de que tu risa era bastante fingida" Sarah bufó. Jamás sería una gran actriz "Así que... ¿Desde cuando?"

"Desde que entré en primer año" dijo Sarah, recordando la escena "Cuando él me estaba ayudando a meter el baúl en el tren y me sacaste de allí a patadas"

"Oh… lo siento" se ruborizó "Pero... él es un merodeador ¿Sabes?"

"¿Y?"

"Ellos siempre usan a las chicas y luego las botan como si fuesen basura" Explicó.

"Pero él no es así" dijo Sarah, trazando inconscientemente un corazón en el suelo con su pie "Él es... diferente"

"No hay duda de que es el mas razonable de los merodeadores, pero... quien sabe como es" dijo la pelinegra, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No; yo sé que él es especial" dijo Sarah con una sonrisa un tanto boba, recordándose de ese muchacho que muy en las nubes la traía "Pero no sé si yo sea especial para él" ahí fue cuando su sonrisa se borró.

"¡Hey!" exclamó Liza "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"ELizabeth (Liza hizo una mueca de dolor. No le gustaba que la llamaran así)... mírame" dijo Sarah mirando el suelo, con ojos tristes "Soy dos años menor que él. Él nunca se fijaría en mí"

"¿Por qué?"

"Hay otras chicas muchos más interesantes que yo" se limitó a responder.

"Ah si… por supuesto" dijo Liza negando con la cabeza.

"No me das muchos ánimos ¿Sabes?"

"Era sarcasmo ¿Sabes?" Sarah no estaba de humor para contraatacar. Simplemente siguió con la mirada plantada en el suelo "Escucha… conozco a muchas chicas de mi edad que no tienen ni la mitad de tu cerebro. Y... no eres una mala persona"

"¿De donde viene lo del Gusarajo viscoso?"

"Son cosas que las hermanas hacen" dijo Liza abrazando a su hermana, haciendo que esta separara su vista del suelo, aunque aún seguía con su mirada triste plantada en el rostro, lo cual hizo que Liza se preguntara algo "¿Alguna vez te hice sentir mal?"

"A veces… pero… sé sobrevivir…" sonrió ella, aunque aún tenía los ojos tristes "Tendré que aprender a hacerlo cuando sufra por lo de él ¿No crees?"

"¡Oh vamos! ¡No digas eso!" la reprendió "Ya verás cómo él estará tan enamorado de ti que no te dejará en paz"

"Sii claro" ironizó "¿Y si tu gran plan falla?"

"Pues él se lo pierde ¿No crees?"

Sarah se encogió de hombros, pero su hermana le forzó a mirarla:

"Vamos… ¡Anímate! Eres una gran chica, tienes una gran personalidad, un gran cerebro, eres muy linda, simpática… ¡No eres un gusarajo viscoso!" Sarah rió "¡Así me gusta! ¿Sabes? Creo que te estoy animando"

Sarah rió, sintiendo que la felicidad volvía a ella. Negó con la cabeza. Liza estaba loca…

"Gracias... Liza" dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

"De nada... hermanita" Liza le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza de su hermana, quien rió aun más.

Desde ese momento las dos hermanas se volvieron inseparables.

**...Fin del flash back...**

Mientras tanto, en la sala...

"¿Crees que en verdad fue a entregarle algo a su padre?" preguntó Remus extrañado.

"Pues no lo sé" se encogió de hombros Sirius, sintiendo al momento que Lily se movía "¡Hey! ¡La pelirroja está despertando!"

En efecto, Lily abrió los ojos y, cuando miró a Remus y Sirius frente a ella, preguntó:

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" luego miró la sala en la que se encontraba "¿En donde estoy?" algo le hirvió en la frente "¡Auch!"

Lily se llevó una mano a su cabeza; le dolía bastante. Cuando vio, tenía la frente vendada.

"Una pregunta a la vez pelirroja" dijo Sirius divertido.

"¿Qué me sucedió?" preguntó ella sentándose en la cama.

"Te bebiste una poción de la risa mal elaborada, te desmayaste y tu cabeza se golpeó con algo cuando te caíste. Te trajimos, te operaron y ahora estás bien" explicó Remus con una sonrisa.

"Ahh... ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?" terminó por preguntar ella.

Remus y Sirius se miraron, asustados.

"Lily... ¿No nos reconoces?" preguntó el animago.

"No… no sé quiénes son ustedes… ¿Quién soy yo?" preguntó una Lily bastante confundida.

Sirius y Remus se volvieron a mirar, aún más asustados.

"¡¡Lily tiene amnesia! ¡No puede ser!" exclamó Remus.

"¡¡Tendremos que golpearla con algo para que vuelva su memoria!" gritó Sirius desesperado, corriendo en círculos por toda la sala.

Mientras ellos discutían, se jalaban el cabello y gritaban, Lily se moría de la risa. Cuando Sirius y Remus se percataron de ellos, pararon de hacer todo lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a Lily, confundidos.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Sirius.

"Chicos... ¡No tengo amnesia! Estaba bromeando" rió la pelirroja.

"¡Lily! ¡Nos diste un buen susto!" exclamó el licántropo.

"¡Niña pelirroja mala! ¡Niña pelirroja mala!" regañó Sirius a Lily, quien aún se destornillaba de la risa.

"¡Jajajajaja!" rió ella un buen rato más hasta terminar, viendo por primera vez que a su lado tenía un montón de flores, chocolates, dulces y libros "¿Y todo esto?"

"Te lo mandan tus compañeros de Hogwarts" dijo un Lupin sonriente "Desean que te mejores"

"¡Qué lindos!" fue lo único que pudo exclamar Lily, sonriente.

"¡Hey! ¡No me había dado cuenta de que te mandaran tantos regalos!" exclamó Sirius, mirando el montón de dulces que habían en esa mesita "¿Puedo agarrar este bombón de menta Lily?"

"¡Claro Sirius!"

"¿Y puedo agarrarme este chocolate?" preguntó Remus al ver una rana de chocolate en la cima de la torre de dulces.

"Pues... si, claro, pero..." Sirius la interrumpió:

"¿Puedo agarrar esta Bertie Bott con sabor a cerveza de mantequilla?"

"¡Alto!" exclamó Lily, arrepintiéndose de ello luego, cuando sintió que la cabeza le dio vueltas otra vez (nada grave).

Sirius y Remus se miraron, y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Pronto, Lily se les unió. Sirius, al terminar de reír, concluyó:

"Creo que estábamos abusando mucho"

"Si…" dio la razón Remus.

Lily asintió, entusiasmada, hasta que miró alrededor y se percató de algo:

"¿Y mis amigas?"

"Estaban aquí, pero Sarah tenía que llevarle algo a su padre y Liza la acompañó" dijo Remus normalmente, aún preguntándose si sería cierto.

Sirius sólo negó internamente con la cabeza, pensando: 'Vaya que Lunático no capta indirectas. Si supiera que esa chica lo quiere...'

"Ahh"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Una chica rubia, de ojos negros y aspecto risueño, con unos aretes sumamente grandes adornando sus orejas, apareció con una caja de regalo en manos. Esa chica no era ni más ni menos que Amanda Wingham (NA/ ¿Preguntas? Es la madre de Luna Lovegood. Luego cambió su apellido por Lovegood al casarse con el padre de Luna)

"¡Hola Lily!" saludó la chica.

"¡Hola Amanda!" saludó Lily felizmente.

"Hola Remus. Hola Sirius"

"Hola Amanda" saludó Remus normalmente.

"Hola" saludó Sirius secamente. Esa chica no le resultaba normal a él.

"Quería traerte un regalo Lily" dijo la chica, dándole su regalo a la pelirroja.

"¿Para mí?" preguntó Lily, feliz.

"Claro" asintió Amanda "¡Ábrelo!"

Lily desenvolvió el regalo y, en su contenido, había una revista de tiras cómicas de varias hojas... ¡Muchas hojas!

"Wow…" murmuró Lily sin despegar su mirada de la revista "¡Gracias Amanda!"

"De nada" dijo la rubia "Esa revista la hizo Johnathan Lovegood. Dibuja muy bien, y me hizo el favor de dibujarte una revista de las mejores historias cómicas de Hogwarts"

"¡Dile que muchas gracias a él también!" agradeció Lily de nuevo, hojeando el contenido del libro "¡Esto es fascinante!"

"Por cierto... tu y Lovegood salen juntos ¿No?" preguntó Sirius, intrigado.

"¡Sipi!" asintió Amanda felizmente "¡Ayer me pidió ser su novia!"

"¡Felicidades!" dijeron Lily y Remus.

'Que bueno que consiguió a alguien. Esa loca no paraba de seguirme' pensó Sirius, aliviado.

"Gracias" Amanda se fijó en la hora "¡Oh! Debo irme. Dumbledore solo me dio hasta las 4:00 p.m. para estar aquí" se aproximó a la puerta "¡Adiós!"

"Adiós" cantaron todos.

Amanda abrió la puerta de nuevo y se fue.

"Esa Wingham…" empezó a decir Sirius, tras desaparecer Amanda "Como que está un poco mal de la cabeza ¿No?"

"Sirius…" empezaron a decir Lily y Remus con miradas reprobatorias y con voz de regaño.

"¡Es la verdad!" se defendió el guapo merodeador.

"Pero no puedes negar que es una muy buena persona" objetó Lily "Es diferente a las demás chicas que conozco por su personalidad. Eso la hace especial ¿No crees?"

"Si, pero es que a veces pareciera que está soñando todo el tiempo" dijo Sirius, pensativo "Es muy rara" (NA/ Oh bueno… Si se trata de la madre de Luna, qué soy yo? Un Alien? Ejem… sigamos )

"Pues los que pueden soñar sus metas siempre podrán alcanzar" concluyó Lily sabiamente (NA/ Esta frase la saqué de Walt Disney. Me sirven mucho de guía).

"Y creo que también Wingham le contagió a la pelirroja la grave enfermedad de 'loquitis'" murmuró Sirius al oído de Remus.

"¡Te escuché Black!" exclamó Lily lanzándole una almohada a Sirius, dándole de lleno en la cabeza "Ahora dejemos de hablar del tema ¿Te parece?"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" rió el animago.

Poco rato después la puerta de la sala se abrió de nuevo, dejando pasar a Sarah y Liza.

"¡Lily! ¡Despertaste!" exclamó Liza entusiasmada sentándose al lado de su amiga.

"Si" contestó Lily, feliz de tener a sus amigas junto a ella.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Sarah sonriente.

"Bien, aunque…" Lily pudo notar algo en el rostro de Sarah "Sarah, ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué tu cara está roja?"

Sarah se quedó paralizada. Se había lavado muy bien la cara para ocultar que había llorado... ¿Cómo era que Lily podía notarlo? Remus también lo notó. Estaba atento para escuchar la respuesta.

"Bueno... la sala de mi papá queda mas arriba y... hace mucho calor allí" se excusó la rubia.

"Pero si en verdad está haciend frí..." Sirius no pudo seguir, ya que recibió un buen pisotón en su pie derecho, haciendo que casi se le escapara un buen grito de los labios. ¿Alguna idea de quien pudo dárselo?

"No te atrevas a meter la pata de nuevo o te las verás conmigo" susurró Liza, amenazante.

Sirius asintió levemente y luego los dos volvieron a actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Lily se olvidó de la pregunta que había formulado, ya que había notado algo. Notó que algo faltaba... o mejor dicho... alguien.

"Chicos... ¿Y Potter?" preguntó.

Sirius tragó saliva:

"James… ¿Qué?"

"¿James no ha venido a verme?" preguntó Lily seriamente.

Todos se miraron nerviosos. Si Lily lo supiera... pero era mejor callar y cumplir la promesa que habían hecho.

"No, no ha venido" dijo Remus.

"¿Y no me ha mandado alguna cosa?" preguntó ella, esperanzada.

"No… Nada" respondió Sarah.

Lily sintió como si un balde de agua helada hubiera caído en su cabeza, causándole un gran vacío… un gran frío. Se sentía horrible.

Ni su presencia... ni una nota... nada.

"Que extraño..." fue lo único capaz de decir en un murmullo audible.

"¿Qué cosa Lily?" preguntó Liza intrigada.

"Es que... había tenido un sueño... muy extraño" dijo Lily, haciendo esfuerzos por recordar "Soñé que... había muerto y... que mi espíritu se separaba de mi cuerpo" todos asustaron ante tan mención, pero Lily lo ignoró "y... allí estaba James... llorando... suplicando que yo no me fuera y... mi espíritu volvía a mi cuerpo"

"Tal vez, como tu misma dijiste, fue solo un sueño" opinó Remus seriamente.

"Si, pero... había sido... tan real" susurró ella sin poder entender.

"Hay sueños que muchas veces parecen reales" opinó Sarah, recordando el sueño que había tenido ese verano "Pero no son mas que sueños Lil"

"Si... Tienes razón. Es algo… ilógico" logró decir la pelirroja, reteniendo las ganas de llorar "¿Están seguros de que James no me ha dejado ninguna nota o algo?"

"No" dijeron todos, sintiéndose fatal por dentro por mentirle a la pelirroja.

"Ah…" fue todo lo que Lily respondió. Entonces fingió un bostezo "Creo que estoy sintiendo el sueño de nuevo"

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

"Necesita reposo Sirius. Debemos dejarla sola para que pueda dormir" explicó Sarah. Luego se volvió a su amiga "¿Te importa si nos vamos Lil?"

"No, claro que no" dijo ella, fingiendo otro bostezo.

"Bueno, entonces mañana te vemos ¿Si?"

"Está bien Liz" dijo Lily, acostándose de nuevo en su cama.

"Adiós" cantaron todos.

"Adiós" dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y fingiendo una respiración acompasada.

Cuando ellos se fueron de la sala, Sirius preguntó inquieto:

"¿Estuvo bien que no le dijéramos nada?"

"No, pero tenemos que cumplir la palabra de James" dijo Remus con tristeza, sintiéndose mal.

"Pobre Lily... si supiera que James pasó tres días cuidándola sin descansar" dijo Liza.

"Si" entonces Sarah miró su reloj "Dumbledore nos dijo que volviéramos a mas tardar a las cuatro y media ¿No?"

"Si, ya es casi la hora" dijo Sirius "Mejor vámonos"

"Si…" corroboró Liza, aún preocupada por Lily; pero un instante después, el grupo se fue.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras tanto, en la sala número siete Lily no dormía: Lloraba... lloraba desconsoladamente, sin parar. No podía creerlo... James no había ido a visitarla... ni siquiera le había mandado una carta ni una nota. Se sentía sumamente fatal.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" se preguntaba Lily mientras miles de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas, cayendo en la mullida almohada y el colchón "¿Por qué él me hace esto?"

Lily se sentó en la orilla de su cama, mirando todos los regalos que le habían mandado. Con calma (aunque aún llorando), empezó a buscar allí algún regalo perteneciente de James... pero buscaba y buscaba y no aparecía su nombre en ninguna nota... en ninguna carta.

¿Por qué James no lo habría hecho?

Entonces Lily empezó a caer en la cuenta de algo: Recordó, tristemente, aquella noche de Halloween... viendo a James besando y pidiéndole a la chica que mas odiaba en el mundo entero ser su novia. Lily murmuró por lo bajo:

"¿Será que… me odia? ¿Será que… al final no le gusto cómo él siempre ha dicho?" negó con fuerza con la cabeza "¿Por qué me pregunto esto? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?"

Lily se recostó totalmente en su cama, rompiendo a llorar una vez más, aunque más fuerte y desconsolado que nunca... no quería pensarlo... no quería... pero de alguna manera esas palabras rondaban por su cabeza sin sentido...

Después de tanto llorar y pensar en aquellas palabras, se durmió.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pasaron los segundos… luego los minutos. Esos minutos se convirtieron en horas y las horas en días. Exactamente habían pasado cuatro días y le habían confirmado a Lily que estaba mucho mejor y podían darle de alta el día siguiente. Ella debía estar feliz... pero no podía. Si volvía a Hogwarts... tendría que ver su rostro... y sus ojos.  
Lily aún esperaba por una nota, un ramo, un dulce... pero nada. Nada que viniera de él: De James...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

James estaba en su habitación, desesperado, caminando de un lado a otro sin sentido. Sus amigos le habían dicho que ella estaba bien... que ya estaba mejor... Pero esas palabras aún no lo convencían. Quería estar con ella... quería cuidarla... pero al mismo tiempo no podía. No podía romper el propio mandato que él se había hecho.

Al final se sentó en su escritorio, hallándose frente a él un tintero, una pluma y un pergamino. Fue allí cuando una vocecilla le susurró en el oído: 'Hay que ver que eres un estúpido James Potter... si no puedes acompañar a Lily como James Potter... ¡Acompáñala como Anónimo!'

Siguiendo los mandatos que le dictaban la vocecilla, James mojó su pluma en el tintero y empezó a escribir:

'Querido caramelo de esmeraldas:

Perdón por no enviarte tantas cartas como antes, es que mis notas bajaron y tuve que estudiar mas que nunca. Ruego que disculpes a este bufón por no tener la oportunidad de entretener a su reina.

Cambiando de tema… me contaron lo de tu accidente y de que te tuvieron que llevarte a San Mungo. Espero que no haya sido nada grave. Por favor, hazme llegar una respuesta lo más pronto posible. Quiero saber como estás… qué te ha ocurrido… En fin, espero que confíes en mí

Te quiere: Anónimo

PD: Perdón por lo seco que fui en mi otra carta. Pasaba por momentos difíciles. Besos'

James dobló la carta y despertó a su lechuza, la cual estaba profundamente dormida y, como señal de irritación, le había dado un picotazo amenazador en el aire en dirección a su amo, queriendo decir '¿Aún despertándome cuando estoy de mal humor?'. James sólo dijo:

"Tienes que enviarme una carta"

La lechuza parecía que había entendido las palabras del chico, porque un segundo después tendió su pata a James para que él pudiera amarrarle la carta. Cuando ya estaba a punto de emprender vuelo…

"¡Espera!" la lechuza le miró con una cara que preguntaba notablemente '¿Ahora qué?' "Quiero enviar un regalo a Lily"

James buscó por toda la habitación en busca de dulces, flores, chocolates... ¡Algo! Pero no encontraba nada. Buscó por debajo de las camas de sus amigos, de sus escritorio, del armario, de los baúles...

¡Nada!

"Que extraño" murmuró "En la última expedición de luna llena tomamos muchos dulces... ¡Ahora ya no sé en donde están!"

Cuando se iba a dar por vencido, de repente, vio algo que brillaba en una de las patas de la cama de Peter. James sabía que las camas de Hogwarts eran cómodas, lujosas y lo demás... Pero tampoco tenían joyas.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama del más bajo merodeador y vio que una de las patas estaba medio rota... y escondía algo por dentro. James sacó ese 'algo' y ese 'algo' resultó ser nada mas ni nada menos que todos los dulces que habían traído hace días.

'Con razón. No se podían haber terminado tan pronto' pensó James 'Ese Colagusano. Luego tendré una charla con él'

James sacó algunos dulces... bueno, no algunos... ¡Bastantes! Agarró un puñado y los metió en una linda caja escarlata que él tenía guardada, la cerró muy bien y la ató en la pata de su lechuza. La lechuza ahora tendría que aguantar con más peso.

"Bien. Ahora ve"

La lechuza desplegó sus alas y voló por el cielo azul. James notó que tenía hambre, así que bajó al gran comedor, deseando que su lechuza llegara rápidamente al hospital.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Holas! Llegaron hasta acá? Bueno bueno, gracias por leer! No se pueden quejar de que el capítulo esté corto ¿eh? Si me permiten decirles, el capítulo iba a ser INCLUSO aún más largo (mmm… 33 páginas ), pero al final lo corté porque me pareció mucho, así que habrá otro cap… en 3 días, si me dejan lindos y lindos reviews. Miren que estaré subiendo lo más pronto que pueda, pero ustedes también tienen que ser buenas ¿sii? Jeje.

**Denle a Go para dejar su opinión! Besazos!**

**Mari **


	18. Verdad, regreso y amistad

**Lo prometido es deuda! xP Aquí está el cap! Gracias a sus bellos y maravillosos revs estoy taaan contenta! (Además, también, porque Italia ganó la mundi, pero bueno…). Son un amor! Les contesto a cada una!**

**Chik-B-Potter:** Holas nueva lectora! Jeje, me alegra que te guste el fic! Espero ansiosa tu siguiente crítica :P Besos!

**Ticapotter:** Holas Betty! Jeje, a mí también me encanta esta parte, pero habrá que esperar para leer las mejores partes ¿No? ;) Bueno, besitos! Te quiero!

**Yamii:** Holas! Gracias por dejar rev! Ahora estoy siguiendo con los demás capítulos que, espero, te encanten… y no te preocupes que ya Lily va a saber su verdad:D Besos!

**Hikari-Katsuragi:** Holas! Jajajajaja, seee, la gran pregunta del día: ¿Cómo James puede ser tan idiota? Mmm… ¿No todos los hombres lo son? Bien bien, ya, dejo de atacar a los pobres hombres estos xD. Pes bueno… la razón por la que nuestro querido James, al parecer, es muy idiota es porque…. Aiss… no sé… Rayos! Tendré que pensarlo más para poder respondértelo! Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en una cosa: San Mungo le afectó de alguna manera a nuestro querido Potter, jajajaja. Y see… yo también me hubiese deprimido como Lily… creo que incluso más… Me hubiese lanzado por la ventana! Aunque… San Mungo tiene ventanas? Mmmmm… tendré que leerme otra vez el 5to libro ¬¬º Siguiendo… Seee, la/los hermanas/os son un caso especial de la vida cotidiana… y lo sé bien, porque tengo una hermana… mayor, con la cual me llevo 7 años, va a la universidad y aún sigue molestándome! Ay que ver xD pero es muy divertido pelear con los hermanos ¿No? Al menos hay que disfrutarlo antes de que crezcan y tengas que compartir todo con ello u.u! En fin… jejeje. Siiii, yo te leo! Me encantó el fic de Remus/Tonks que escribieron… fue… demasiado lindo! Me encantó! XPPPP! Jeje, ok… creo que se me hará larga la contestación (más de lo que está), así que termino diciéndote que el foro de la warner es el de la página principal de Harry Potter, pero te doy el enlace para entrar directo, ¿Si?. Va, aquí te lo doy:

**http / boards . harrypotter . warnerbros . es **

**Claro, todo pegado. Cuando entres te sale como una lista. Dale clic al enlace que dice: Tomo 5, la Orden del Fénix, y como en la tercera página está el mismo fic, aunque mi nick de ese momento es 'mari-potter666'**

Así es :) Cualquier cosa tu me dices y yo te respondo. Besos!

**Fer-Black:** Hola Fer! Me alegra tener otra nueva lectora acá, jeje. Bueno, ya tendremos más partes de Sirius con Liza y Remus con Sarah, solo habrá que esperar :) En cuanto a Lily… ya lo admitirá, solo hay que ser pacientes (ayy, la paciencia), jeje. Buee, espero que te guste el cap. Besos!

**Eon:** Holasaaas! Tranqui, Lily estará bien :) En cuanto a cuando se entere de que James es Anónimo… mmmm… faltará mucho… no puedo decirte, pero hay que, una vez más, esperar… jeje, bueno pues, espero ver tus críticas aquí seguidamente! Besos!

**Anto797:** Holas! Jaja, gracias por el cumplido, y aquí está el cap, que espero disfrutes:D Besos y abrazos!

**Karipotter:** Holas! Jeje, muchas sienten tristeza por Lily, no eres la única :) Ya verás como descubre la verdad y… Ojo! No es por Sirius! Ujujuu, por lo demás ya verás acá xP. Jeje, gracias por escribir tu crítica :) Gracias y muchos muchos besos!

**July:** Holas July:D jaja, no eres la unica que ama a Sirius… Mira que yo también lo amo! Pero… amo mucho más a James u.u… jaja, en fin.. gracias por dejar rev! Aquí el siguiente cap que, espero, te guste :) Besus!

**Dark-Wizard:** Holas ale! Aquí continúo la historia, espero que guste:) y no me castigues por lo de Lils! Jaja, buee… Besos!

**Ayra-Saphy:** Heeeeey! Jaja, así que mañana te vas a Italia! Dioooos! Que envidia que envidia que envidia! No puedo creerlo! Jajaja. Te imaginé con una maleta a cada mano corriendo por toda la casa y gritando como loca cuando me dijiste lo del equipaje xD jajaja, Dios… bueno, siguiendo, Espero que vuelva la gente de la warner. Sé que el día del trabajador es un día para que la gente que trabaja descanse… pero la festividad no dura tanto! Oush… en fin, yo, Gracias a Dios, no seguía fics en el foro de la warner (La mayoría de los fics que leía estaban en fanfiction), pero vaya… si mi amiga caro (la recuerdas?) aún estuviera leyendo 50 fics en el foro de la warner hasta el día en que lo cerraron, ella se habría vuelto más loca de lo normal… se hubiera terminado lanzando por la ventana (con eso te lo digo todo), y creo que mucha gente del foro se habrá vuelto loca con esto (aunque no sé bien si la locura habrá sido hasta el extremo de lanzarse por la ventana).

Bueno, siguiendo, Dios… que envidia que envidia que envidia y que envidia! Argentina? Dioos! Sabes? Mi papá fue allá también! Por negocios y eso, pero me hubiese encantado ir también! O.o! Sabes a cuantos lugares se ha ido él sin mí? Te enumero: Rusia, Egipto, Argentina, Brasil, Estados Unidos, Australia, Canadá… y ha ido a más lugares, pero yo era una bebé! No recuerdo nada! No es justoo! T-T Mi mejor consejo para ti en estos viajes es este: Mira todo con los ojos bien abiertos y toma muchos fotos y recuerdos, porque puede ser la 1ra y última vez que vayas… así que aprovéchalo al máximo!

En cuanto a tu herma, bueno, mi hermana mayor también está en la universidad y estudia en otro sitio desde hace 4 años. Sé lo que se siente, pero bueno… no estés triste! Se seguirán viendo ¿No? Espero!  
Respondiendo: Siii, mi mamá nació en Italia n.n! Casi toda mi family es de allá, y supongo que algunos estarán allá aún y no los conozca (o tal vez los conozco, pero no puedo recordarles ¬¬º).

Bueno wapa, creo que la contestación se me hizo larga, jijiji, espero que te vaya MUY muy bien en tu viaje de Italia! Disfruta mucho! (Mira que los Italianos aún deben de estar celebrando haber ganado la copa del mundo en el Fútbol! Yo aún lo estoy haciendo! xD). Besos y muchos muchos abrazos!

**Bien niñas, aquí el cap. Dejen sus críticas al terminar! **

**ITALIA LA MEJOR! CAMPEONES DEL MUNDO:D**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Verdad, regreso y amistad**

"Querida, tienes que comer un poco" le decía una enfermera a Lily, levitando una sopa hasta su cama "Comer ayuda a recuperarte"

"No tengo hambre" decía ella.

"Lily, come un poco" trataba de convencerla Liza "No has cenado… ni desayunado"

"Porque no tenía hambre" mintió.

"Vamos Lily" decía Sarah preocupada "Debes alimentarte"

"No gracias" dijo ella.

"Bueno, dejaré la sopa aquí" dijo la enfermera amablemente dejando la sopa con su cuchara en una mesa al lado de la paciente "Si quieres comer, allí la tienes. Si se enfría, llámenme"

"Gracias" dijo Lily amablemente.

La enfermera desapareció de la sala y Liza y Sarah aún seguían preocupadas por su amiga.

"Lily... ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó la rubia de las Weader.

"No" contestó Lily normalmente "¿Por qué?"

"No has querido comer desde ayer. ¿Te ocurre algo?"

"Claro que no" mintió.

"Si te sucede algo Lily" dijo Liza mirándola con cara de 'confiésalo' "Cuéntalo"

Lily miró los regalos que aún le seguían mandando sus compañeros de clase y alumnos de Hogwarts. Aún mirando, respondió:

"Es solo que... James no me ha enviado ni una carta"

Liza y Sarah se miraron nerviosas. Sarah inventó una excusa:

"Bueno, nos han dicho que han mandado muchos deberes y trabajos. Seguro está muy ocupado"

"No inventes Sarah" dijo Lily con tristeza "Es obvio que aún está enojado conmigo"

"Lily" intentó consolarla Liza, pero Lily le interrumpió con voz quebrada.

"Déjenme sola"

Sarah y Liza se miraron de nuevo. Odiaban ver a Lily a punto de llorar... ¡Y más ahora cuando ellas no podían decirle la verdad!

Sarah iba a acercarse a su amiga, para consolarla, pero Liza le agarró el hombro a tiempo y susurró:

"Vámonos. Quiere estar sola"

Al final, Sarah asintió y se fueron de la sala.

Lily, al quedarse sola en la habitación, empezó a llorar de nuevo. Desde el día anterior no había comido nada. Siempre se quedaba mirando a la ventana, con la esperanza de que alguna lechuza le entregara una rosa con una carta, por parte de: James Potter...

Pero nada.

Se quedó dormida poco tiempo después, abrazada de su almohada, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por sus mejillas. Soñaba algo maravilloso... pero imposible:

Soñaba que estaba en un jardín, con un vestido de color blanco, casi como la nieve, y su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño. Un chico estaba con ella, con un traje gris y elegante... y llevaba un antifaz blanco en el rostro, por lo que no pudo reconocerle.

Una hora después, Lily sintió que algo le tocaba el brazo. Algo... puntiagudo. Lily entreabrió los ojos y vio una sombra castaña al lado de ella. Abrió los ojos completamente y vio que era una lechuza la que la estaba tocando el brazo con su pico... ¡La lechuza de su admirador secreto! ¡De Anónimo! Lily se sentó en su cama, le desató la carta y la caja escarlata que la lechuza le llevaba.

Lily abrió la caja escarlata y vio una variedad de dulces y chocolates que le encantaban. Lily lo admitía... tenía mucha hambre... Así que agarró un bombón de meta que había dentro y de un solo mordisco, se lo comió. Al momento de haberse comido más o menos la mitad de la caja, Lily desdobló la carta que su admirador secreto le escribió y la leyó. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al terminar de leer.

'Un bufón entreteniendo a su reina…' pensó halagada 'Es tan poético'

Agarró una pluma que había cerca, sumergió la punta en un tintero y escribió en el reverso del pergamino:

'Querido Anónimo:

Esta reina te perdona. Gracias por tu preocupación. Los sanadores me dijeron que ya estoy bien, y que mañana me darán de alta. ¡Por fin podré ir a Hogwarts! Hay tanta gente a la que debo agradecerle por su hospitalidad. Muchos me han dejado distintos regalos y cartas..."

Lily se detuvo allí. Quería expresar su mortificación con su admirador secreto. Ya tenía suficiente confianza con él. Se podía decir que ya eran casi amigos.

'... Bueno, todos menos de uno. El chico del que te conté no me ha enviado ni una sola carta. Ni un solo regalo. Me atrevo a pensar que todavía está enojado conmigo por lo de la otra vez... pero aún no estoy segura. ¿Tú que piensas?

Lily

PD: Espero que no haya sido nada grave lo que te había pasado. Saludos"

Lily dobló la carta y se la iba a entregar a la lechuza, pero vio que ésta estaba cansada. Seguro que había hecho un largo viaje… así que dejó que se quedara por un día. Al día siguiente, antes de que ella se fuera de nuevo a Hogwarts, le mandaría enviar la respuesta con su amo. Por los momentos se quedó acariciando el suave plumaje del ave, olvidándose por completo de que James no le había mandado carta alguna e imaginándose como era su admirador secreto: Anónimo.

Por alguna extraña razón, ese chico le llamaba la atención  
**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**----------------------

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería del hospital, Liza y Sarah estaban comiendo pasteles de calabaza, conversando:

"Pobre Lily... ¿No podemos decirle la verdad?" preguntó Sarah.

"Eso es lo que yo quisiera" dijo Liza maldiciéndose a si misma en su cabeza "Pero le hicimos una promesa a Potter y no podemos romperla"

"Si, pero Lily se ve tan triste…" Sarah recordó la triste mirada de su amiga.

"Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada" culminó por decir Liza, bajando la mirada.

"Si" dijo Sarah, dándole otro bocado a su pastel de calabaza, fijando la vista por los alrededores del hospital "Oye... ¿Esa de allá no es Gresham?"

"¿Uh?" Liza miró hacia donde su hermana le indicó.

En efecto, Liza reconoció de inmediato a esa chica de color cabello oscuro y ojos castaños que tanto odiaba. Por su parte, Nataly se dio cuenta de que Sarah estaba en la cafetería y fue hasta ella.

"Hola Sarah" saludó Nataly animadamente.

"Hola Nataly" saludó Sarah con una sonrisa mientras que Liza le dirigía una mirada asesina que significaba: 'No hables con mi peor enemiga'

"Hola hermana de Sarah" dijo Nataly con odio a Liza "¿No vas a saludarme?"

Liza la miró con una mirada profunda lleno de odio y le contestó seca y fríamente:

"No voy a saludar a una tonta y chismosa como tu Gresham"

Nataly estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Liza y darle unas buenas bofetadas… y lo habría hecho de no ser porque Sarah la detuvo y dijo enfadada:

"Este es un sitio público y no permitiré que peleen aquí. ¿Por qué por una vez no pueden llevarse bien?"

"¿Porque nos odiamos?" preguntaron sarcásticamente las dos chicas.

"Si, pero ese no es el punto. Miren, lo que pasó entre ustedes sucedió hace años. ¡Eso ya quedó en el pasado, por Merlín! ¿Por qué no lo olvidan y tratan de ser amigas por una vez?"

Liza y Nataly se miraron aún con odio, pero estos rostros fueron cambiando por arrepentimiento:

"Si, admito que esto es muy infantil"

"Si, creo que si" dijo Liza "Perdón por echarte el caldero encima Gresham"

"Y perdón por delatarte frente a tus padres acerca de tus malas notas en una carta anónima Weader"

"¿Amigas?" preguntó Sarah esperanzada.

"¿Quién dijo que íbamos a ser amigas?" preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Chicas..."

"Arrg… Está bien"

"Lo intentaremos" culminó Nataly por Liza, terminando por estrecharse las manos entre las dos.

"Por fin" soltó Sarah.

"¿Y a qué viniste Gresham?" preguntó Liza intrigada.

"Vengo a traerle a Lily un obsequio" dijo Nataly sacando algo cuadrado envuelto en un papel colorido y brillante "Creo que me porté muy mal con ella por lo de la otra vez y quería disculparme. ¿Saben cual es la sala?"

"Es la número siete, pero no sé si esté de ánimos para visitas" dijo Sarah.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nataly.

"No creo que deberíamos contártelo" dijo Liza bromeando "Aún desconfío de tu manía por decir las cosas"

"¡Ya no soy una boca floja!" exclamó Nataly desesperada "¡Vamos... cuéntenmelo! ¡Confíen en mí!"

Las dos hermanas se miraron por un momento… y conforme pasaban los segundos, una sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros.

"De acuerdo" aceptó Sarah.

Liza y Sarah le relataron toda la historia a Nataly y al final, ella se quedó asombrada:

"¿Pero por qué Potter no le quiere decir a Lily que la estuvo acompañando?"

"Porque 'no quiere hacerle mas daño'"

"¿Y en qué le hizo daño?" preguntó Nataly.

"¡Hey! ¡No podemos decirlo todo!" exclamó Liza.

"De acuerdo… lo siento" se disculpó Nataly "Bien, pasaré por la sala de ella, le daré mi regalo, me disculparé y me marcharé"

"Así lo espero" dijo Liza "¡Y ni se te ocurra decirle algo!"

"Tengo mis labios sellados" dijo Nataly y se fue rumbo a la sala de Lily

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lily seguía comiendo dulces, cuando la puerta se abrió

"¡Hola Lily!"

"¡Nataly!" exclamó Lily sonriente "¡Que sorpresa!"

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Nataly, sentándose junto a ella.

"Mucho mejor. Mañana me dan de alta" dijo Lily.

"¡Que bien! Bueno, vine a traerte un regalo deseando que te recuperes… y también disculpándome"

"¿Por qué te debería disculpar?"

"Por tratarte tan diferente después del beso entre tu y... este… Diggory" dijo Nataly ruborizándose.

"No te preocupes Nataly" sonrió Lily "Yo soy la que debería disculparme por haber besado a la persona que te gusta"

"¿Quién dijo que me gusta?" preguntó sonrojándose. Sólo sus amigas sabían de su secreto.

"Nadie. Yo lo noté" dijo Lily sonriente "El día de la clase de aparición me di cuenta de que te gustaba por la forma en que lo mirabas"

"¿Tan obvio es?" preguntó ella nerviosa.

"Un poco, pero descuida, no se lo he contado a nadie" dijo Lily.

"Eso espero, porque si no, la boca floja serías tú" dijo Nataly y las dos rieron. Luego de reír, Nataly siguió "Bueno, aquí te doy mi regalo"

Nataly le dio el regalo a Lily y ella le quitó el papel colorido. Al quitarlo, vio que era un libro, rosado y de tapa lisa.

"Es un libro de poesía. Es muy lindo. Yo lo leí"

"¡Es hermoso!" exclamó Lily mirando detalladamente cada página del libro.

"Lee el primer poema" animó Nataly a la pelirroja "¡Es mi favorito!"

"Está bien" dijo Lily sonriendo y ubicó la primera página del libro.

Empezó a leer en voz alta:

El amor es así

El amor es la fuente de la vida,  
el amor, es la fuente del placer.  
Con amor, no hay dolor en las heridas;  
Con amor, la amargura es como miel.

El amor es así, esencia y alma  
que al mundo hace vibrar acelerado,  
que hace perder al corazón la calma  
y latir con ansiedad, enamorado.

El amor no se ve, pero se siente  
al corazón latir aprisionado.

No hay límites cuando el amor es ardiente  
y tiene al corazón acelerado.

Hay amores que matan, tormentosos,   
y amores que hacen de la vida un cielo.  
El amor es un don maravilloso  
que nos hace vivir dulces desvelos.

Lily, al leer este último verso, pensó de nuevo en James. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en el? Una lágrima fugaz se deslizó por su mejilla y Nataly lo notó:

"Lily... ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Nataly preocupada.

"Nada" dijo Lily secándose las lágrimas en vano, ya que ahora empezaban a salir por montones "No me pasa nada"

"Vamos Lily. Ambas sabemos que te pasa algo. Dilo. Puedes contármelo"

Lily abrazó su almohada y, mirando al suelo, contó sollozando:

"Es que... pensé en James. No me ha mandado un obsequio... ni una carta... ni siquiera vino a visitarme"

"Ay Lily. Si lo supieras..." suspiró Nataly sin darse cuenta.

Lily, al escuchar esas palabras, dejó de abrazar su almohada y miró a Nataly:

"¿Qué debo saber Nataly? ¿Qué me están ocultando?"

Nataly, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se mordió la lengua:

"Yo y mi gran bocota..."

"¡Nataly! ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿¡Qué es lo que debo saber?"

"¡Olvida lo que dije! ¡Yo no dije nada!" exclamó Nataly.

"¡No! ¡Termina lo que acabas de decir!" exclamó Lily, desesperada.

Nataly miró el suelo y luego a Lily, que estaba roja por las lágrimas.

'Lily no se merece que le mientan' pensó ella.

"Aaargg… De acuerdo. Supongo que no tengo opción ¿Verdad?" preguntó Nataly y Lily escuchó atentamente "James si estuvo aquí"

"¿Qué? ¿En serio? Pero… a mi me dijeron que no había venido" dijo Lily incrédula.

"Pues te mintieron. James te trajo a San Mungo cuando te desmayaste, lloró por ti mientras estaban operándote, te acompañó mientras estabas inconsciente, se desveló para estar atento. Estuvo aquí durante los primeros tres días de tu estadía en el hospital"

"Pero… ¿Por qué Remus, Black y mis amigas me mintieron?" preguntó Lily desconcertada "¿Por qué me ocultaron que James no había venido?"

"Porque James les pidió a ellos que no te dijeran nada" explicó Nataly "Dijo algo de que no quería hacerte mas daño de lo que te había hecho"

Lily se puso a pensar… sin duda, James le había hecho mucho daño en interminables ocasiones… pero sin duda, esta vez si le había hecho mas daño de lo normal… pero, esta vez, ya sabía la verdad… esta vez, podía respirar aliviada.

"Si…" murmuró Lily "Gracias por decirme la verdad Nataly"

"De nada Lily" dijo Nataly sonriendo y se fijó en la hora "Bueno, debo irme… adiós"

"Adiós" dijo Lily y Nataly se fue.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nataly cerró la puerta de la sala de Lily y vio que Liza y Sarah estaban sentadas al frente.

"Tardaste mucho Gresham" dijo Liza, cruzada de brazos.

"¿En qué?" preguntó Nataly intrigada.

"¡En decirle la verdad!" dijo Sarah, levantándose sonriente.

"Sabíamos que tu lengua tendría que soltarlo alguna vez" dijo Liza.

"¿Es decir que me estuvieron escuchando?" preguntó Nataly desconcertada.

"Sip"

"¿Y… están enojadas conmigo?" preguntó Nataly con vergüenza.

"Mmm…" Liza y Sarah pensaron un momento "Nah"

Liza y Sarah se levantaron de sus sillas y abrazaron a Nataly entre risas.

"Si supieras cuanto deseábamos por contarle a Lily la verdad, pero no teníamos las agallas" dijo Liza separándose.

"Si" corroboró Sarah, separándose de Nataly también "¡Hurra por Nataly!"

Las tres chicas se quedaron riendo y conversando hasta que Nataly se tuvo que ir de nuevo a Hogwarts.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lily desdobló la carta de su admirador secreto y escribió al final de lo que había escrito…

'Pero ahora sé la verdad'

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Había llegado el día mas esperado para Lily: El día en que se iría del hospital. Iba a extrañar, sin duda alguna, a todos los sanadores y enfermeras que la habían atendido; pero añoraba con fuerza volver a su colegio.

La pelirroja terminaba de recoger sus cosas cuando notó que la lechuza de Anónimo la miraba con curiosidad, como si estuviera diciendo: 'Hey… ¿No te olvidas de algo?'. Fue en ese instante en el que Lily se recordó de su respuesta, por lo cual se acercó a la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama y abrió la gaveta, donde allí estaba guardada su carta. La ató con extremo cuidado a la pata de la lechuza y le dijo finalmente:

"Envíasela de nuevo a tu amo"

La lechuza castaña, después de dar un leve picotazo a la mano de la chica, emprendió el vuelo por el cielo azul de la mañana mientras Lily la veía desde la ventana, siguiendo con la vista al ave hasta que su figura se perdiera en el horizonte. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Lily se volteó, viendo a una enfermera rolliza, sonriente. Entonces Lily suspiró:

Ya podría irse.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, James estaba en el Gran Comedor, comiendo intranquilamente delante de sus amigos, que lo miraban mientras pensaban:

Remus: 'Se ve que está estresado'  
Sirius: 'Está incluso peor que yo'  
Peter: '¿Donde están las salchichas?'

Cuando sus amigos salieron de su trance (Menos Peter) y Remus le preguntó a James:

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No… no me pasa nada" decía éste mientras parecía mas nervioso que antes "No me pasa nada… nada de nada… nadita…" se metió un pan tostado entero en la boca "¿'Pow' qué?"

"A ver, estás: Nervioso, sudando como un cerdo, comiendo como loco, comportándote como un loco, revolviéndote el cabello más que nunca…" enumeraba Sirius.

"Esto solo significa una cosa" dijo Remus sabiamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó James, revolviéndose el cabello.

"'Pelirrojitis'" dijeron los dos merodeadores (Peter estaba concentrado en encontrar las salchichas).

"¿Creen que estoy comportándome como un estúpido por Lily?"

"Si" contestaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo.

"Eso es absurdo" opinó James.

"Todo lo que haces es absurdo" dijo Sirius inocentemente.

"Vamos James…" le estimuló a confesar su amigo licántropo.

James se revolvió el alborotado cabello mas de lo que lo tenía y dijo en un susurro, para que nadie mas que sus amigos pudieran escuchar:

"Es que le mandé una carta a Lily como 'Anónimo' ayer y no me ha mandado una respuesta. Eso es algo extraño ¿No?"

"Un poco" opinó un Remus pensativo.

"Seguro mi lechuza se perdió o algo" dijo James, con la voz quebrada de los nervios.

"No pienses eso. Seguro Lily dejó descansar a tu lechuza después de un largo viaje" fue el comentario racional y casual de Sirius.

"Tienes razón Canuto" James se sorprendió por esto "¡Por primera vez piensas!"

"¡Gracias!" exclamó con entusiasmo "¡Hey!" ahora estaba indignado.

Los amigos se rieron a carcajadas. James terminó comiendo tranquilamente y se fue a su dormitorio. En ese momento, Remus se dio cuenta de algo.

"Oye Canuto… ¿Le dijiste a Cornamenta que Lily vendría hoy a Hogwarts?"

Sirius se llevó una mano a la frente.

"¡Se me olvidó!"

"¿¿¿¿QUÉ?"

"¡Hey! ¡No grites! ¡Casi me perforas el tímpano!" exclamó Sirius.

"¡¡Es lo mínimo que te mereces!" le gritó Remus "¿¡Y ahora como reaccionará James cuando vea a Lily y Lily cuando vea a James?"

Sirius trató de no imaginárselo.  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Liza y Sarah estaban en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, donde esperaban a Lily con el carruaje para ir a Hogwarts.

"Lily si se tarda… ¡Ya debería estar aquí!"

"No te quejes Liza"

"¡Es que hace un frío horrible aquí!" se defendió ella.

"¿Y por qué no trajiste bufanda y guantes?" preguntó Sarah a su hermana, que tan solo llevaba el uniforme.

"Oh…este… se me olvidó" Liza esbozó una sonrisa de vergüenza.

"Nunca cambiarás Liza" soltó Sarah y se recordó de algo "Oye… ¿le dijiste a Remus y a Sirius que Lily ya sabía la verdad?"

"No" Liza miró a su hermana, la cual se había quedado más blanca que un papel "¿Tú no lo hiciste?"

"¡No! ¡Pensé que lo ibas a decir tú!"

"¡Y yo pensé que lo harías tu!" exclamó una Liza desconcertada.

"¡Esto es genial!" distíngase el sarcasmo "¡Ahora ellos creerán que Lily se pondrá triste con la presencia de James!"

En ese momento Lily apareció al frente de sus amigas:

"¡Chicas!"

"¡Lily!" las tres se unieron en un abrazo en grupo.

"Ya es hora de ir a Hogwarts" dijo Sarah al separarse.

"Si… Está haciendo demasiado frío"

"¿Y porque no trajiste ni bufanda ni guantes?" preguntó Lily, intrigada.

"¿Sabes? Eso mismo le pregunte yo" dijo la menor de las Weader en posición burlona.

"Ja… ja. Cierren la boca y suban al carruaje"

Lily y Sarah en cuestión, y aún riendo por lo bajo, subieron al carruaje que les esperaba y, al estar las tres dentro, el carruaje empezó a andar rumbo al colegio.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En el dormitorio de los merodeadores James recogía sus libros del baúl cuando sintió que algo lo tocaba. Se volteó y vio que una lechuza castaña estaba mirándolo curioso.

"¡Rup!" exclamó James entusiasmado "¡Por fin estás aquí! Pensé que te habías perdido"

La lechuza lo miró con unos ojos que decían: 'Si crees que me voy a perder, sigue soñando'

"Bien… déjame desatar la carta" y desató con cuidado la carta de la pata de la lechuza.

Se había quedado un poco extrañado al ver que era su misma carta, pero volteó al reverso la hoja y vio, con alivio, que allí estaba la respuesta de Lily. Empezó a leer y se sintió un poco culpable: Él la estaba haciendo sentir triste... se sentía como un imbécil por ser tan terco y prohibir a sus amigos de que no le dijeran nada a la chica.

Sintiéndose un poco mal terminó de leer la carta, pero no entendió la última frase que su amada escribió: 'Pero ahora se la verdad'.

Después de asimilarlo y repetir la frase en su cabeza un millón de veces...no le encontró resultado y se fue a cepillar los dientes en el baño antes de ir a clase.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras tanto Lily había llegado a Hogwarts con sus amigas. Ella jamás lo hubiera esperado... ¡Casi todo Hogwarts estaba en la entrada del castillo para recibirla!

"No sabia que importaba tanto" murmuró impresionada.

"¿Qué esperabas? Fuiste a San Mungo y casi te morías" le alentó Liza "Es lo menos que podemos hacer"

Lily se quedo mirando la multitud. Todos aplaudieron por su llegada y exclamaron '¡VIVA LILY!'. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la muchacha, pero ésta no era de tristeza... ¡Era de felicidad!

"¡Camina!" Animó Sarah a Lily y ella obedeció, pasando por miles de abrazos.

Al entrar al castillo cada uno de los profesores le dio un abrazo especial a la pelirroja, incluyendo la profesora Mcgonnagal.

"Es un placer tenerla de vuelta señorita Evans" le dijo la estricta profesora de transformaciones.

"El placer es mío profesora" respondió Lily, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡Lily!" exclamó una voz detrás de ella.

La chica en cuestión volteó y vio que se trataba de Remus y Sirius.

"¡Estás de vuelta pelirroja!" exclamó Sirius con entusiasmo a la vez que abrazaba a la pelirroja.

"Em... si... Sirius... ¡Me estas ahogando!" logró decir.

"¡Oh! Lo siento" Sirius se separó apenado, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios "Abrazo 'fuertemente' amistoso"

"Así que de vuelta a tu hogar Lily" sonrió Remus.

"Si…" Lily miró alrededor "Ya lo extrañaba"

Después de alejarse de los profesores, una banda de alumnos de túnicas verdes e insignias incrustadas con serpiente se dirigieron hacia el grupo de los Gryffindors: Los Slytherins, cabezada por Sigreña.

"Vaya… la sangre sucia ha vuelto" escupió con voz fría la muchacha.

"Asi es" contestó Lily fríamente, de la misma manera.

"Hubiera sido mejor que murieras Evans" dijo otra chica de Slytherin.

"Si, así no tendríamos que lidiar con tanta gente impura"

"¿Saben? Estoy tan feliz que ninguno de sus comentarios podrán hacerme daño" la pelirroja sonrió con superioridad.

"Eres una tonta…" espetó la Slytherin.

"Miren quien habla…" pensó Liza en voz alta.

"¿Por que no te ocupas de tu novio? No lo veo por aquí" Dijo Lily con estricta frialdad.

"Aparte de tonta, ciega. Esta aquí junto a mi lado"

Lily lo miró y no era James. No era otro más que el capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin: Clark Flint.

"¿Ese es tu novio?" preguntó una pelirroja estupefacta.

"Así es" siseó Sigreña, dándose importancia.

Sirius y Remus se dieron cuenta de la situación e interrumpieron la incómoda escena.

"Em... bueno, fue un placer encontrarlos... hasta nunca y adiós" balbuceó Sirius rápidamente mientras agarraba de un brazo a Lily.

"¡Pero...!" Lily no pudo terminar porque, en ese preciso instante, Sirius la tironeó y la empezó a arrastrar por el pasillo.

Cuando Sirius, Remus y las hermanas Weader llevaron a Lily lo más lejos posible de los Slytherin, Lily preguntó a los merodeadores:

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Sirgreña Steves no era novia de Jam… Potter?" se corrigió.

"Emm... hay algo que no notaste después de que viste esa escena"

"¿Qué?"

"Nosotras también queremos saber" dijo Liza poniendo las manos en jarra. Sarah rodó los ojos.

"¡Más tarde lo explicamos!" exclamó Sirius "Vayamos a la sala común"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

James estaba cepillándose en el baño, aún analizando esa frase en su cabeza que lo tenía hecho una intriga.

_Pero ahora sé la verdad_

_Pero ahora sé la verdad_

_Pero ahora sé la verdad_

Algo hizo 'click' en su cabeza y el mundo se le vino abajo... ¡Pero ahora sabía la verdad! Se enjuagó la boca y se fue del baño, dejando el dormitorio, se fue a la sala común, con una sola idea en la mente:

'Voy a matar a Lunático y a Canuto'

Pero al salir de la sala común y atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda...

James se encontró frente a frente con Lily Evans. James miró al momento hacia Sirius y Remus. Si las miradas mataran, en ese instante sus amigos estarían a cien metros bajo tierra; y Remus y Sirius lo supieron interpretar bien, así que 'para no salir lastimados', se fueron junto con Sarah y Liza a la sala común.

Lily salió de su trance y dijo un poco ruborizada:

"Hola… Potter"

James la miró sonrojado y con una lastimera sonrisa, contestó:

"Hola Evans"

Silencio… Lily odiaba el silencio, más cuando éste era incómodo, por lo cual no tardó en echarlo todo por la borda, acercarse hacia James y abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Eso le resultaba sumamente escalofriante a James. Siempre había soñado con eso... Pero nunca lo había vivido; y aunque estaba sumergido en todos sus pensamientos y dudas, supo corresponder al abrazo con la misma intensidad que ella le estaba brindando. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado su aroma… su presencia… ella.

Lily le dijo casi en un murmullo, casi como en un sueño:

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó de vuelta.

Ella se acercó más:

"Por haberme cuidado en el hospital" le susurró al oído.

James se limitó a sonreír y seguir abrazado… sintiendo… correspondiendo a su pelirroja.

Cuando después de unos minutos Lily y James se separaron, se vieron a los ojos. James estaba hipnotizado… ¿Era su imaginación o los ojos de Lily brillaban más que nunca? Lily se sintió intimidada, pero no rompió el contacto visual hasta unos segundos más tarde, apartando la mirada y fijándola al suelo.

Al salir James del trance, preguntó:

"Así que… ya estamos bien ¿No?"

"Si" respondió Lily. Luego fijó su mirada de nuevo en el muchacho y frunció un poco el ceño "Solo déjame hacer algo que tuve que haber hecho hace tiempo"

Lily se acercó hacia James una vez más, poniéndolo nervioso. ¿Qué iba a hacer la muchacha?

Lo que parecía que iba a ser un beso, fue…

**PAF**

Una bofetada.

James se llevó la mano a la mejilla y retuvo un gemido. Miró a la muchacha con una ceja alzada; ella tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó dolido.

"Por la serpiente, la solución de murlap en el cabello y la broma que me hiciste en la clase de pociones" enumeró la pelirroja "No creas que no lo he olvidado. Dale gracias a Dios de que no fue una bofetada por cada broma"

"Y se las doy" murmuró para sí mismo, frotándose la mejilla.

"¿Te duele mucho?" preguntó Lily sintiéndose culpable por un momento.

"Te lo contestaré en una palabra" y el chico murmuró "Auch"

"Bueno… también debo reconocer que te hayas preocupado por mi" admitió Lily ruborizándose. James la miró "Es decir, cuando me llevaste al hospital… te quedaste conmigo… te desvelaste por mi… fue muy dulce de tu parte"

James sonrió y Lily también, estableciéndose en ese momento otro contacto visual, haciendo que Lily lo rompiese una vez más, más ésta vez lo hizo con algo diferente: Un beso fugaz en la mejilla abofeteada.

Serían muchas las palabras para describir como estaba James. Sólo digamos que, tras ese momento, decidió no matar a Sirius, Remus o las hermanas Weader; es más, su cerebro había considerado por una vez construirles un altar en su casa, porque… ¡Eran tantos sueños hechos realidad! ¿Ahora que seguía?

"¿Te sigue doliendo?" preguntó Lily dulcemente.

James ruborizó y se llevó instantáneamente la mano a la mejilla una vez más, fijándose en que el dolor había disminuido.

"No… Ya no me duele" respondió con su sonrisa encantadora.

"Me alegro mucho" dijo Lily, sonriente "Otra vez… Gracias" se ruborizó. James guardaría esa imagen en su cabeza para siempre.

"No te preocupes" se acordó de un asunto "¿Quién te lo contó?"

"Nataly" se limitó a contestar Lily.

"¿Gresham? Yo no se lo dije"

"Seguro Liza o Sarah se lo dijeron" rió la chica.

"Oh, bien… Remus y Sirius se salvaron de un buen golpe" sonrió él, haciendo que Lily rodara los ojos, más que no quitara su sonrisa.

Juntos, James y Lily entraron a la sala común y entre ellos nació algo nuevo:

**Amistad**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aquí está! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Dejen sus críticas, las cuales estoy esperando ansiosa:D Muchos besos!**

**Hasta otro Cap**

**Mari**


	19. El regalo más preciado

**Hola niñas:D Aquí estoy una vez más :P No saben lo feliz que estoy por tantos reviews que he recibido! Las quiero mucho mucho mucho! Y adoré cada crítica que vi, las cuales me hicieron sonreír un montón :D jeje, las adoro! Pasaré a contestarles cada uno de sus comments como siempre :)**

Laia: Holas! Pes respondiendo a tu pregunta, no he podido seguir mi querido fic en el foro de HP porque, al parecer, cerraron el foro desde el 1ro de Mayo T-T. Y al igual que yo todos los demás escritores tuvieron que dejar sus fics o reescribirlos en otra parte, y los lectores de allí tuvieron que dejar los fics que leían allá… en fin… ya sabes la historia. Yo, gracias a Dios, lo estuve pasando acá para tenerlo más ordenado y para que mis amigas lo leyeran (porque en el otro foro era un caos), y con lo del cierre y todo lo he estado pasando y pasando para llegar a la parte en la que quiero estar. Entonces ya sabes u.u. Espero haber contestado tu pregunta. Besos!

**Hikari-Katsuragi:** Heyy Alba! (See, me metí en tu profile n.n). jaja, que coincidencia! Te llamas igual igual que mi hermana mayor :D Que diver! Jaja. Así que el capi cayó en tu cumple? Wow! Jeje, entonces… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSSSSSSS! Retrasado, por supuesto u.u Espero que ese día te lo hayas pasado genial :P 19! Auuum, aún me faltan 5 años! Abuuuu X( Bueno, a esperar se ha dicho, que más ¿No? En fin… yo aquí hablando… jajaja. Yo también hubiera estado en el lugar de Lily y a James le doy…………… eso! Todo a tu imaginación de qué pude haberle dado! n.n! jeje. Buee, aquí subí el chap que, espero, disfrutes :D Y tranqui, que cada persona que entra en el foro se enreda… yo también lo estuve, créeme ¬¬. Has descifrado como es el orden para leer? Bueno, si aún tienes algún inconveniente allí me dices ¿Seep? Jeje. Y por cierto! Que gran coincidencia! Yo también adoro dibujar O.O! Jejei, y sabes? Un día me pasé por la página de Storie-Weaders y, aburrida, me entretuve viendo las imágenes y vi un dibujo de Lily y James besándose en "Cuando…". Yo me dije: "¡Ayyyy, que lindo! ¿Quién lo habrá hecho?" Cuando vi que era tuyo me quedé O.O! Así que aprovecho para decirte que el dibu está hermoso! Sigue dibujando así de recontra bellito que te veo un gran futuro:D Ahora si linda, nos leemos! Muchos abrazos desde Venezuela :) 

**Blackberry-girl:** Hola linda! Estoy bien y tu? Jaja, espero que bien también, mira que con eso de la lluvia me preocupo ¿Eh? No has pescado resfriado? Uff, espero que no, más cuando es Resfriado de Fics xD. Jaja, verdad que he actualizado en tan poquito tiempo? Yeeeeeiiii! Soy lo máximo! n.n! Eaaam… disculpas… siguiendo, qué tal con el informe de biología? Uff, espero que lo hayas terminado ya O.o; mira que desvelarse así por la noche. En fin, espero que andes bien con los estudios (Yo por los momentos ya estoy de vacaciones:D Pasé a 3er año de Bachii! Wiji!). En cuanto a las escenas de los demás personajes ya las iré poniendo. Recuerda que estoy pasando toodo mi fic acá desde otra página y que no puedo cambiar tanto las partes, que si no se me cambia el argumento, así que paciencia :) Bueno wapa, nos hablamos por acá! Besos!

**Eon:** Holas (¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? n.nº)! Ooooh, el reencuentro de Lily y James. Sii, fue bastante lindo ¿No? Jeje. Así es el amoreee. Esperemos sentirlo algún día OuO. Besos! Por cierto, tu estás también de vacaciones?

**Trini – La – Blake:** Holitas! Aquí llegué con nuevo cap :) Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior. Yo también insisto en amar a James! Verdad que es una hermosura? JAMES! POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE MORIIIIIIR? T-T T-T T-T (Te parece que lo tuyo fue enfermo. Mírame! Yo soy un desastre! xD). Los dilemas de la vida… jaja. Pes espero que te guste este capi. Besos!

**Angel-sin-alas:** Holas! Aquí está el nuevo cap. Espero que los disfrutes. Bye!

**Chik-B-Potter:** Heey! Terminaste el fic! Eeee! Hip hip hurra! Jaja. Bueno, espero que este nuevo chapter te guste aún más. Besos! y gracias por seguir el fic!

**Ticapotter:** Siss! Eso me recordó los viejos tiempos del foro! **Our James is everything!** Como olvidarlo? Era nuestro lema! X( Ouuum… We love James! Es tan mono! Sniff. En fin… Besos Sis! Seguiremos hablando por MSN! Besos! y hey! Por cierto, qué le ocurrió a Pau?

**Karipotter:** Holas! Jaja, supongo que lo de la cachetada no se lo esperaba nadie xD Sabes? Esa parte fue para complacer a una vieja lectora loca mía, que decía que James tenía que merecerse algo por más pequeño que fuese, así que bueno, puse la bofetada. Después de eso me pidió que la agregara en la historia y que Lupin se enamorara de ella, pero ya desde allí no pude complacerla más ¬¬. Jeje, aún faltarán muchos caps para que venga el amor, pero no te preocupes que todos pasarán volando ;) En fin, gracias por leer, como siempre. Espero que disfrutes lo siguiente. Besos!

**DrEaM-KaT:** Holitas! Tiempo que no te veía por aquí :D Me alegra que te hayan gustado los caps. James es tonto, si, pero admitamos que es lindo… yo lo amo… lástima que esté muerto T-T Además, es esposo de Lily. Ellos dos son parejita para siempre ;) Bueno, alegría alegría de que estén bien… por los momentos (muajajajaja). Oh! Y agradecimientos a mi querida mente malévola por el beso y la bofetada xD Ya ni me acuerdo de donde saqué eso, pero bueno… gracias por leer:P Espero que te siga gustando. Besos!

**Cecilia:** Ohhh! Nueva lectora! Yes yes yes:D Bienvenida! Me da gusto tener a alguien nuevo acá! Jaja, me alegra que te guste el fic! Y me alegra que desprecies a la rata! **Odiamos a Peter!** Bueno, JK habrá tenido sus razones para ponerlo (Eamm… irle de chismoso a Voldemort y ser el culpable de la muerte de sus mejores amigos?... cof cof), pero eso no nos impide odiarlo, o si? No? Entonces lo seguimos odiando xD Y es como dices, injusto, porque James era el que mejor lo trataba ;'( y bueno… los merodeadores eran sus amigos! Pero bueno… las incógnitas de la vida y la ficción… ya veremos. En fin… pronto pondré a las parejitas juntas :) Soon ;) Bueno, muchos besos y gracias por dejar tu crítica! Besus! Y que te guste el cap!

**Angelli:** Heeeeey vieja lectora! Bienvenida:D:D:D Ouuu, una vieja lectora de la Warner! No importa que nunca me hayas dejado respuestas! Me alegra que estés aquí! Personas como tu son las que vuelven MI mundo mejor:) Con todo y tu respuesta me recordaste a esos días deprimentes que tenía al pasar de Primaria a Bachiller. Era igual que tú… tenía pocas amigas y siempre vivía en una tristeza… y lloraba temiendo que alguien me viera… pero sobreviví gracias a las historias, a mis nuevos amigos y a mis lectoras :) Espero mi fic sea como un pañuelo para ti, pero no para llorar... sino para tenerlo de amuleto. Mi consejo para ti es: No te deprimas. Es cierto que a veces algunos días pueden ser más malos que otros… peores, incluso… pero hay que vivir con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿No crees? Vamos! Desvanece esa nube de pequeña tristeza con una sonrisa y haz que salga el sol. Y no te preocupes por los amigos… no importa que sean pocos… lo que importa es que les importes y que te importen a ti y los tomes como los verdaderos amigos que son. Amigos como esos son los que valen la pena y los que no se cambiarían por nada. Una vez más, me da gusto tenerte aquí. Saludos de Venezuela a Puerto Rico! Y Ánimos de mi parte también:) Besos y Abrazos!

**Pues aquí va el fic! Dedicado a cada una de ustedes:D y Oh! Por cierto!**

ATENCIÓN! **Se me olvidó decirles que tengo un nuevo Oneshot. Si quieren leerlo se llama 'Condenados a entender', y es de Lily y James. Espero que se pasen ¿Siiii? Ohh, lo espero T-T**

**Bueno, ahora sí. Disfruten del capi!**

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El regalo mas preciado**

**  
I PARTE**

Pasaron los días y la amistad entre los merodeadores y las chicas iba aumentando. James y Lily se llevaban mejor; a veces discutían, pero esta vez todo se podía arreglar con un pequeño ataque de risa. Remus y Sarah aún seguían sonrojados al verse, pero hablaban un poco mas entre los dos, y0 Liza y Sirius... no había remedio entre ellos. Discutían por todo.

Habían mandado mas deberes que nunca en las clases.

"¡Siempre deben mandar mas deberes cuando se acercan las vacaciones!" se quejaba Liza.

"Trabajos, trabajos, trabajos, trabajos y... ¡Ah si! ¡TRABAJOS!" se quejaba Sirius por igual.

Por lo que pueden entender: demasiados deberes, por lo cual tenían que recurrir a la mejor salida: Copiarse de los apuntes de Lily o de Remus.

James había estado cumpliendo su promesa durante ese plazo. No solo había dejado de hacerle bromas a Lily, sino también, por tanto que le doliera y enfadara por dentro, a los Slytherins... incluyendo a Snape, por lo cual tenía que reservarse las ganas de lanzarlo al aire cada vez que lo veía por los pasillos del castillo.

Volviendo a la historia, un hecho que James había olvidado por unos dos meses había pasado: La noche anterior había muerto la profesora Trelawnie, por lo cual, ese día, no tendrían clases por orden del director Dumbledore.

En la sala común de Gryffindor (mas llena de lo normal), los merodeadores y las chicas estaban hablando:

"¿Cómo creen que pudo haber muerto la profesora Trelawnie?" preguntó Sirius fingiendo estar intrigado.

"Bueno, como ella siempre dice que yo voy a morir: 'Protegiendo con valentía a mis seres queridos en la pelea más grande de toda mi vida'" dijo Sarah con voz misteriosa, haciendo reír a todos los presentes con su imitación.

"O como ella siempre dice que yo iba a morir: 'Atravesando el velo negro de la muerte'" dijo Sirius con voz misteriosa también (NA/ Eamm… no me maten!")

Todos empezaron a reír de nuevo… menos Lily, quien miraba a James, el cual estaba un tanto alejado de los demás, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Lentamente ella se fue acercando a él y se sentó a su lado.

"James... ¿Te ocurre algo?" preguntó preocupada.

James dejó de pensar y miró a Lily. Esos ojos tan hermosos, tan brillantes como perlas. Nada más al salir del trance respondió:

"No. No me sucede nada" sonrió "Es solo que la muerte de la profesora Trelawnie me agarró desprevenido"

"A todos"

"Si…" afirmó distraídamente.

"¿Sabes quién va a sustituirla?"

"Pues... supongo que su hija ¿No?" 

"Si" afirmó ella "Pobre chica. Se ve que no tiene experiencia y que tampoco está interesada en la materia"

"Si… ¿Pero que se puede hacer?" 

"Supongo que nada" hubo silencio entre los dos. Ella lo cortó "Cambiando de tema... pronto será diciembre. ¿Te quedarás en el castillo o te irás a pasar las vacaciones en tu casa?"

"Pues mis padres planean tener un viaje a Holanda, pero aún no es seguro" dijo James. Luego se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara "¿Acaso quieres que me quede aquí?"

"Sigue soñando Potter" dijo Lily fingiendo un tono frío.

James rió ante la respuesta 'fría' de Lily, haciendo que, poco rato después, Lily se uniera en las risas con él.

Pasaron los días rápidamente, haciendo que Noviembre diera paso a Diciembre. El clima se había puesto frío… casi helado. Liza se ponía todo su conjunto de invierno y aún temblaba y castañeaba los dientes del frío

"Maldito frío" murmuraba a veces

La montaña de deberes seguían siendo igual y Liza y los merodeadores (NA/ dos de ellos. La rata no cuenta ¬¬º) se quejaban siempre.

"No sean flojos" decían Lily, Sarah y Remus.

En la sección de los deportes, el primer partido de Gryffindor dio lugar a inicios del frío mes. El partido fue contra Hufflepuff y James no tardó ni un minuto en atrapar la Snitch, haciendo ganar a Griffindor

"¡Perdedores!" le exclamaba Sirius a todo Hufflepuff que se cruzara por su camino

"Black, no seas anti-sentimental" le regañaba Liza

Con todo esto ya era el sábado del 7 de diciembre y Lily y sus amigas iban de camino a la sala común, conversando:

"Bueno, dentro de tres días serán vacaciones" decía una Lily sonriente.

"Si… no más deberes… ni trabajos que me torturen el sueño" Liza suspiró con alivio.

"Hay que ver que eres temeraria al trabajo pesado Liz; pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo" opinó Sarah mientras metía sus manos en la túnica de invierno "Un mes sin deberes me caería muy bien"

"¡Esa es mi hermana!" exclamó Liza, levantando los brazos en señal de triunfo.

Sarah volteó los ojos y pensó en voz alta:

"A veces te pareces tanto a Sirius…"

"¡Hey! No me insultes de esa manera"

"Lo siento… Miss orgullo"

"¡Hey! Dejen de discutir por una vez" Lily bufó "Cuando se ponen así no las aguanto"

"Lo sentimos" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Las tres llegaron a la sala común y vieron que había un montón de alumnos frente al tablón de anuncios.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Liza a un alumno de cuarto.

"Acaban de colocar que mañana hay paseo por Hogsmeade" respondió el chico.

"Gracias" agradeció y se volteó a sus amigas "¡Mañana hay paseo por Hogsmeade! ¡Mi día se está alegrando!"

"Finalmente. Te quejas demasiado" se burló Sarah.

"¿Puedes hacerme un favor hermanita?" preguntó una muy dulce Liza.

"¿Callarme?" preguntó inocentemente Sarah.

"Eso mismo"

"No gracias"

"Entonces te callo yo" Y antes de que Sarah replicara, su hermana ya había sacado la varita "¡Quietus silencius!"

Un rayo azul salió de la varita de Liza y dio directamente a la garganta de su hermana. Al instante, Sarah abría la boca, pero no articulaba palabra ni sonido alguno. Liza guardó su varita y mostró una sonrisa satisfactoria.

"Así aprenderás a hablar educadamente hermanita" dijo Liza en tono burlón.

Sarah no podía hablar, pero movía sus labios… y Lily pudo entender perfectamente muchas 'palabritas'. 

En ese momento el retrato se abrió y Sarah dio por terminada su guerra verbal silenciosa para ver quien había entrado. Eran más ni menos que los merodeadores.

"Hola Weader" dijo Sirius con una voz seductora que haría desmayar a cualquier chica.

"Piérdete Black" fue el saludo de Liza.

"Liz. Liz, Liz" Sirius negó con la cabeza "¿Cuándo aceptarás que te mueres por mí?"

"Nunca lo aceptaré porque nunca lo sentiré"

"Auch" Sirius se llevó una mano al pecho "Eso dolió"

Liza volteó los ojos, dando por perdida la batalla.

"Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué te sucede Sarah? ¿Acaso el kneazle te mordió la lengua?" preguntó James.

Sarah intentó gritar lo ocurrido, pero de su boca no salía ni un sonido. Liza estalló en carcajadas y Lily explicó:

"Le lanzaron un conjuro silencioso. Sarah no puede hablar"

"Eso lo explica todo" dijo James "¿Y quién le lanzó el conjuro?"

"¡Yo!" logró articular Liza entre risas.

Sarah miró a su hermana con una mirada asesina que significaba todo, la señaló y luego movió su dedo índice horizontalmente debajo de su cuello. Cualquiera que hubiera visto ese gesto, lo hubiera interpretado como un 'Date por perdida'.

Remus se iba a poner rojo por esto, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

"Liza, quítale el hechizo"

Sarah dejó de mirar a su hermana y luego vio a Remus. Su cara, en ese momento, estaba compitiendo con el cabello de Lily para ganar la medalla del rojo más rojo.

"No Remus. Deja que me divierta" dijo Liza poniendo cara de perrito lastimado.

"Te recuerdo que soy Premio Anual"

Sarah se señaló a si misma asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza, como diciendo '¡Y yo soy prefecta!'

"Tu siempre dejas hacerle bromas a tus amigos" demandó la pelinegra.

"Es que somos casos especiales" dijo Sirius, extendiendo sus brazos para estirarse en el sofá "Mcgonnagall ya probó con nosotros toda clase de castigos"

Liza miró a Sirius con una mirada que decía 'Se supone que te gusto… ¡Ponte de mi lado!'; pero Sirius no entendió el mensaje. Luego, Liza miró a Remus otra vez con la cara de perrito lastimado, pero el negó con la cabeza. Lily simplemente se hartó:

"¡Quítale el hechizo de una vez Liza!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ustedes ganan" dijo Liza dándose por vencida. Sacó su varita y la apuntó a la garganta de Sarah, exclamando "¡Quietus!"

Un rayo celeste salió de la punta de su varita y dio a la garganta de su hermana. Sarah articuló un simple 'lala', viendo que su voz había vuelto. Miró de nuevo a Remus, con una gran sonrisa y le dijo un tierno:

"Muchas Gracias Remus"

"Gulp" el licántropo tragó saliva y, entre nervioso y rojo, respondió "D-de nada"

A Sarah, en ese momento, se le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

"Ahora debo encargarme de un pequeño asunto" miró a Liza con su mirada asesina, haciéndole tragar saliva a la pelinegra "¡Ponte a correr hermanita!"

Liza emprendió la carrera por la sala común mientras Sarah la perseguía lanzándole hechizos y gritando cosas como '¡Date por muerta!' o 'Vas a pagarlo bien caro'. Los merodeadores y Lily las miraban. James preguntó:

"¿Son así todo el tiempo?"

"Si, y muchas veces… hasta peor" contestó Lily sin dar mucha importancia.

"¿PEOR?" estallaron los merodeadores.

"¿Y ustedes pensaban que eran los únicos?"

"Más o menos" dijeron los cuatro.

Pasó un rato y Liza y Sarah terminaron de correr al ver que el cansancio les había ganado a las dos... pero eso no quiso decir que no dejaran de atacarse verbalmente:

"Nariz de troll"

"Bruja vieja"

"Come sapos"

"Gusarajo pisoteado"

"¿Pueden ya dejar de pelear?" preguntó Sirius.

"No te metas en lo que no te importa Black" fue la respuesta de Liza, mirándolo asesinadamente.

Sirius levantó las dos manos, queriendo decir: 'Está bien, está bien...'

"No, creo que deberíamos escuchar a Sirius" Sarah se detuvo y se sentó en un sillón "Ya es hora de madurar Liz"

"Está bien" Liza se sentó en el mismo sillón de Sirius, alejándose lo más lejos posible del merodeador al ver su sonrisa inocente y pícara.

"¿Irán a Hogsmeade mañana chicos?" preguntó Lily.

"Claro" respondió James "No nos lo perderíamos por nada. Es el único pueblo mágico en toda Gran Bretaña"

Lily lo miró desconcertada:

"Oh... ¿En serio? Creí que tú no tendrías cerebro como para saber eso"

"A veces me da por leer historia de Hogwarts cuando estoy aburrido" se encogió de hombros James, sin dar importancia.

"¿Y desde cuando sabes leer Cornamenta?" preguntó Sirius, fingiendo estar extrañado.

"Ja ja... muy gracioso Canuto"

"Eso también me pregunto yo" cooperó Remus.

"¡Ya chicos! ¡Ni que yo fuese idiota! Ese papel le corresponde a Colagusano"

"Si" asintió Peter. Claro, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, exclamó "¡Hey!" (NA/ Desde cuando Peter está allí? O.o!)

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y, luego, Lily preguntó:

"¿Y que harán en Hogsmeade?"

"Obviamente..." empezó diciendo Sirius.

"… No iríamos sin comprar en..." siguió James.

"… ¡ZONKO!" Gritaron los dos animagos al unísono.

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Liza, desconcertada.

Los dos asintieron, entusiasmados.

"¿No es como para niños?"

"Todo merodeador debe hacer lo que un merodeador debe hacer" dijo Sirius sabiamente.

"Chicos... creo que estoy de acuerdo con Lily. ¿No deberíamos madurar?" preguntó Remus.

"Lunático, Lunático, Lunático" James le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus "Eso es lo que dices cada año y terminas saliendo de Zonko con una bolsa llena de artículos de bromas en cada mano"

"Bueno, si, pero...

"Pero nada Lunático. ¡Es una tradición de los merodeadores!" terminó por exclamar Sirius.

Remus lo pensó y, al final, se le formó una mueca malévola en el rostro.

"¡De acuerdo!"

"¡Ese es nuestro lunático!" exclamó Sirius dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

"¿Y ustedes que planean hacer chicas?" preguntó James.

"Comprar plumas nuevas para escribir…" empezó Sarah.

"… Comprar ropa…" siguió Liza.

"… Y… mmm… ¿Acompañarlas?" terminó Lily.

"Aburrido" terminaron por exclamar los tres merodeadores (NA/ Peter como que desapareció).

"¿Qué querías? No somos como ustedes, que siempre nos la pasamos en Zonko" El licántropo y los animagos silbaron en cuestión "Además, tenemos que comprar los regalos de navidad"

Los merodeadores se llevaron una mano a la frente y exclamaron:

"¡Los regalos!"

"No me digan que se les olvidó" Lily puso las manos en jarras.

James, inmediatamente, cambió su rostro de preocupación por una sonrisa encantadora y dijo:

"A mí no se me olvidó. Mañana debo comprar los regalos, lo tengo muy claro en mi mente" 'Recordar: Comprar los regalos de navidad para mamá, papá y mis amigos'

Sirius adoptó el mismo gesto de su amigo y dijo:

"Si… mmm… yo también"

Remus les siguió:

"Y yo"

"Entonces mañana tendremos que ir a Hogsmeade separados por nuestra cuenta" recomendó Sarah "Ya saben… para que ninguno vea los regalos"

"Cierto" corroboró Lily.

"Si" asintió Sirius y, así, los demás.

Esa excursión iría a ser algo larga.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mas tarde todos se fueron a dormir. Liza y Sarah, en cuestión, se cambiaron rápidamente y se acostaron en sus camas… más Lily no. Al darse cuenta Liza de ello, preguntó:

"¿Y tú no te vas a dormir Lily?"

"No… aún no tengo tanto sueño. Me quedaré observando la noche un momento"

"Como quieras" bostezó Liza metiéndose en su cama "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Liz"

Al momento Liza se quedó dormida.

Lily ubicó su vista a la ventana y vio los terrenos del colegio, que en ese momento estaban bañados por la luz de la luna. Miró el lago, el cual estaba silencioso y sin muestra de que algún animal o criatura viviera allí. Vio la cabaña de Hagrid, cuya chimenea despedía humo; y al final… miró el bosque… el bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles y sonidos macabros podías erizar la piel del más valiente.

Estaba agradecida por ir a un colegio así, donde habitaban tantos secretos y tanta magia que sorprendían a cualquiera… y estaba más agradecida… porque allí había conocido a tantos amigos… tantas personas.

La pelirroja se halló pensando:

'James a veces puede ser un arrogante, fanfarrón y tonto… pero, muchas veces, me ha defendido de la banda de los Slytherings y se ha portado muy dulce conmigo… y ahora, está controlando todo su ser para no hacer ninguna broma frente a mí. Eso fue muy dulce de su parte… y más dulce fue cuando me llevó, me acompañó y se desveló por mí en San Mungo…'

Lily dirigió su mirada a la luna, tan brillante y tan luminosa… y volvió a pensar.

'Debo pagarle a James de alguna manera… agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?'

Lily se llevó una mano a su boca y bostezó. El sueño estaba haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos.

'Mejor dormiré. Mañana pensaré mejor en ello'

Lily se paró y fue hasta su baúl, sacó su pijama y se la puso con rapidez. Se dirigió a su cama de dosel, se acostó, se arropó y cerró sus ojos lentamente, quedando profundamente dormida, con estas palabras grabadas en su mente:

'Prometo hallar una forma de compensarte James'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Al día siguiente, Lily se levantó temprano y se dio un buen baño. Al salir se cambió y se puso un conjunto de invierno, poniéndose arriba de éste su túnica de invierno. El frío ya comenzaba a ser insoportable.

Liza y Sarah se levantaron momentos después y se vistieron igual (NA/ ¡Esta vez a Liza no se le olvidó su bufanda ni sus guantes! xD). Las chicas recogieron el dinero necesario para comprar en Hogsmeade y salieron del dormitorio a la sala común donde, para la sorpresa de ellas, los merodeadores ya estaban allí, esperándolas.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Sarah.

"Nos levantamos un poco temprano y las esperamos" contestó Sirius.

"Mi hermana no pidió respuesta de ti Black"

"¡Ahora no puedo hablar frente a ti Weader!" exclamó Sirius indignado.

"¡Oh! Por fin captaste lo que he intentado decirte desde hace seis años"

"Ya basta chicos. No discutan por hoy ¿Si?" objetó Lily.

"¡Él/la comenzó!" gritaron Sirius y Liza al mismo tiempo.

"Pues, sea como sea que haya sido la cosa, mejor nos vamos" propuso James "Debemos desayunar"

"¡Si! Mi clase favorita: El desayuno" dijo un Sirius muy alegre.

"¿El almuerzo no era tu clase favorita?" preguntó Peter confundido.

"Mejor calla Pete" pidió Remus.

Las chicas fueron con ellos al gran comedor y desayunaron entre risas y carcajadas. Al terminar de comer se fueron a la entrada del castillo para ir a Hogsmeade. Filch miraba a cada grupo marcharse y murmuraba a su gata entre brazos:

"Esos bándalos… espero que se pierdan entre la nieve y el frío y no vuelvan a este colegio…"

"Y yo espero poder encerrarlo en algún lugar para que nunca vuelva a molestarnos" murmuró James a Remus, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que el conserje le escuchara.

"¡Te escuché revoltoso!" exclamó Filch alzando su puño al aire en señal de advertencia, pero James ya estaba fuera, lejos de la mirada amenazante del amargado conserje.

El camino a Hogsmeade fue rápido y los chicos ya estaban en el pueblo, cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve y con adornos navideños por doquier, con brujas y magos cargando con sus capas y sus bufandas charlando animadamente en el pueblo.

"Bien chicas, debemos marcharnos" dijo Sirius "Tenemos tarea de merodeadores que hacer"

"Y nosotras debemos comprar nuestras cosas" dijo Lily.

"Bien, nos encontramos en 'Las tres escobas' a la una" propuso James "¿Les parece?"

"Me parece buena idea" dijo Sarah, y su hermana y la pelirroja asintieron.

"Bueno, hasta la una" se despidió Sirius, y los merodeadores desaparecieron al instante para ir directo a Zonko.

"Pues yo iré a comprar mis plumas nuevas" sonrió Sarah.

"Y yo a la tienda de ropa" dijo Liza.

"Bien, te acompañaré Sarah; luego voy contigo Liza" dijo Lily.

"De acuerdo. ¡Adiós!" se despidió Liza yendo a la tienda.

"Adiós" dijeron Lily y Sarah

Las dos chicas en cuestión se fueron a la tienda de 'Las mil y un plumas', una tienda llena de plumas de todos los colores, tipos y tamaños. Una bruja de figura esquelética fue hasta Lily y Sarah y les preguntó con voz amable:

"¿Qué desean chicas?"

"Yo quisiera una pluma nueva y también una pluma para mi hermana" dijo Sarah.

"¿Vas a comprarle el regalo de navidad aquí?" preguntó la pelirroja, sorprendida.

"Si… No le dije a Liza porque, obviamente, ya no sería sorpresa" guiñó Sarah sonriente.

"Creo que tengo la pluma perfecta para ti cariño" sonrió la señora "Síganme por favor"

Mientras tanto, Lily pensaba: 

'¿Una pluma para James?... nah... es muy simple para él. Además, no le gusta mucho estudiar o tomar apuntes... tengo que encontrar algo para compensarle... ¿Pero qué?'

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"¡James! ¡Remus! ¡Sirius! ¡Peter!" exclamó un mago de aspecto sonriente y juguetón dirigiéndose a los chicos "¡Mis mejores clientes!"

"Hola Mark" saludó Sirius "¿Qué hay?"

"Muchos artículos de bromas nuevos esperando por ustedes, por supuesto" fue la respuesta del hombre.

"Wow… al parecer llegó mercancía nueva" dijo James mientras miraba todo el lugar.

"¡Así es! ¡Vengan!" dijo el hombre y los chicos lo siguieron en la tienda "Esto" señaló un libro "Es el mejor artículo de broma que pueden utilizar a alguien"

"¿Y qué hace Mark?" preguntó Sirius "¿Matar a alguien del aburrimiento?"

"No, mucho mejor que eso. Este libro se lo ponen a alguien en frente y le morderá la nariz"

"¡Uuu! ¡Debo tomar ese para alguien!" dijo Sirius colocando el libro en su bolsa.

"No será para mí ¿Verdad?" preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido y con gesto de desconfianza.

"Descuida Lunático. Este será el mejor regalo de navidad para 'alguien muy especial'" dijo Sirius maquiavélicamente.

"Espera... no será para... ¿O si?" preguntó James, como adivinando lo que Sirius estaba pensando.

"¡Oh si!" exclamó Sirius riendo como loco, haciendo a James carcajearse también.

"¡Será el mejor regalo que haya recibido en toda su vida!" exclamó el chico de lentes.

"¿Alguien me puede decir de quién se trata?" preguntó Remus, curioso por la situación.

"Si, yo también quiero saber" pidió Peter.

"Lo sabrán pronto... ¡Muy pronto!" exclamó Sirius con una graan sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno… ¿Qué otras cosas hay Mark?" preguntó James.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Liza entró a la tienda de 'Ropa, ropa y... ¡Más ropa!' y una bruja de buen cuerpo fue hasta ella:

"¡Elizabeth!"

"¡Charlotte!" exclamó Liza.

Las dos se abrazaron y Liza le preguntó:

"¿Cómo va todo?"

"Muy bien. Las ventas están avanzando y la familia está muy bien"

Charlotte era amiga de la familia de Liza. Su familia había sido los costureros de los Weaders durante años. Liza siempre iba a su tienda y Charlotte, en muchas ocasiones, le daba hasta la ropa gratis.

"Y bien querida, ¿Qué quieres que te venda?" preguntó amablemente la bruja "Hay mercancía nueva"

"Pues, la verdad, no quiero comprar ropa para mí, sino para mi hermana Sarah" respondió Liza.

"¡Oh! La pequeña Sarah. Solo dime su talla, color preferido y, entre las dos, decidimos algo para ella"

"Bien, es talla M" dijo Liza.

"¿Color favorito?"

"Azul, sin dudas"

"Vayamos a esta parte de la tienda. Hay muchas opciones de las cuales elegir" dijo la bruja.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sarah y Lily estaban viendo cada pluma que la bruja les mostraba. Ella ya había elegido una pluma para ella, la cual era de un ave Zafiro de las colinas. Lo difícil era encontrar una pluma para Liza.

"¿Qué les parece esta pluma?" preguntó la bruja enseñándoles una pluma larga y fina "Es pluma de halcón Americano. Muy buena, duradera y resistente"

"No lo creo" negó Sarah con la cabeza.

"Mmm... a ver" la bruja buscó y enseñó una pluma a las muchachas "Pluma de un ave fénix. Mezclada con un hechizo que hace que arroje escarcha cada vez que escriba. Compacta y especial para señoritas"

"No lo sé…" dudó Sarah "Mi hermana no es lo que se dice... una señorita. Es de carácter fuerte" finalmente negó.

"Mmmm... Carácter fuerte ¿Eh?" preguntó la bruja "Alguien de carácter fuerte siempre tiende a llevar en su interior un alma dulce y lleno de secretos"

"Ammm..." Sarah no entendía.

"Espérenme un momento" y la bruja fue a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" preguntó Lily, confundida.

"Ni idea" se encogió de hombros Sarah.

Un momento después la bruja llegó con un cuaderno y una pluma sencilla. La bruja lo puso frente a Sarah y explicó:

"Esto es un diario. Aquí tu hermana podrá escribir lo que le ha pasado durante el día; y lo bueno es que la pluma anota por si sola. Tu hermana puede hablar, y la pluma le escribirá todo lo que dice.

"¡Es estupendo! Hacía años que Liza no utilizaba un diario" sonrió Sarah.

"Si. Creo que es el regalo perfecto para Liza" corroboró Lily.

"Bien… ¡Me lo llevo!"

"Son solo 10 galeones y 15 sikles" dijo la bruja.

Sarah pagó el diario y luego le dijo a su amiga pelirroja:

"Bien Lily, creo que debes ir con Liza. Voy a comprar tu regalo de navidad"

"Mmm... de acuerdo" luego frunció el ceño juguetonamente "¿Qué será lo que me vas a comprar?"

"Es una sorpresa" la rubia le sacó la lengua con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego"

"Adiós"

Lily salió de la tienda de 'las mil y un plumas' y fue a la tienda en donde se hallaba Liza. Entró y vio a Liza la cual, con algunos hechizos, estaba guardando varias prendas de ropa de color azul en su lugar.

"¡Hey Liz!"

La pelinegra había dado tal brinco a causa del susto que Lily no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

"¡Lily! ¡Por poco y me matas del susto! ¡Creí que eras Sarah!" exclamó Liza.

"Pues, jaja, soy yo" Lily terminó de reír "¿Por qué temes que tu hermana venga?"

"La ropa que estaba viendo no la compraré para mí, sino para Sarah" dijo Liza.

"Oh bien. ¿Ya la escogiste algo?"

"¡Sip!" Liza descubrió la prenda que estaba ocultando "¡Tará! ¿Verdad que es hermosa?"

Era una franela a los hombros, con pequeñas diademas de diamantes por todos lados, de color azul degradado y con tiras transparentes y largas, amarradas por unos lazos al antebrazo. Era como una pequeña obra de arte.

"Wow" articuló Lil, sin evitar agarrar la franela para verla mejor "Es hermosa…"

"Como para Sarah ¿Verdad?"

"Definitivamente" contestó Charlotte, apareciendo del mostrador "Y debo admitirlo… Hasta yo misma quisiera ponérmela"

"Bien… ¡Me la llevo!" exclamó Liza entusiasmada y tomando la franela "¿Cuánto cuesta?"

"Oh cariño… Llévatela gratis"

"¿¡Gratis?" estallaron las amigas, asombradas.

"Así es"

"Pero Charlotte…" empezó a decir Liza, más la vendedora le cortó.

"¡Nada de peros! Vamos… Acéptalo como un pequeño regalo de navidad de mi parte" sonrió la joven.

"Bueno… si tú lo quieres de esa manera" se rindió la pelinegra.

En ese momento una chica rubia entró a la tienda. Liza ocultó la camisa tras el mostrador rápidamente, ya que esa rubia era nada mas ni nada menos que su hermana.

"¡Hola chicas!" saludó Sarah con una sonrisa.

"Hola Sarah" saludaron las presentes al mismo tiempo.

"¿Ya compraste lo tuyo Liza?"

"Nah… no encontré nada" mintió Liza "Estábamos a punto de irnos"

"Oh, bueno" Sarah se dio cuenta de la presencia de Charlotte "¡Hola Charlotte!"

"Hola Sarah"

"Bueno, mejor vayámonos" propuso Lily.

"Si, tenemos que comprarles los regalos a nuestros padres" dijo Liza.

"Bien, adiós" se despidieron el grupo de amigas al mismo tiempo.

Ya fuera de la calle Liza se llevó una mano a la frente.

"¡Espérenme un momento! ¡Olvidé algo adentro!"

"Ve rápido" dijo Sarah. Lily solo le guiñó el ojo a su amiga.

Liza entró a la tienda y Charlotte, quien le esperaba, preguntó:

"¿Querrás el regalo de tu hermana envuelto o suelto?"

"Envuelto"

"¿Para entregar por correo vía lechuza o para dártelo ahora?"

"Entregar por correo"

"Bien cariño, gracias por tu visita" sonrió la bruja.

"No… ¡Gracias a ti!" terminó por decir la pelinegra antes de salir de la tienda.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cuando las chicas estaban ya en el pueblo, Sarah hizo la pregunta del millón:

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"íbamos a comprarles los regalos a nuestros padres ¿No?"

"Si Lil. Vayamos entonces a la tienda de 'artículos para el hogar'. Tal vez allí consigamos algo" opinó Liza.

"Bien, vayamos allá" dijo Lily.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En Zonko los chicos ya llevaban un par de bolsas, cada uno, con un montón de artículos de bromas: Bombas fétidas, libros come narices, caramelos falsos con sabor a ácido, etc! Cualquiera que los viera, dirían que tienen la tienda completa metida en una bolsa.

"Creo que esto es todo Mark" dijo Sirius al vendedor "¿Cuánto cuesta?"

"Pues, por tratarse de mis mejores clientes, se los dejaré... ¡Gratis!

"No Mark, debemos pagarte por al…" pero Remus fue interrumpido por la mano de James, la cual le había tapado la boca, impidiéndole hablar:

"Bueno Mark, debemos irnos. Nos vemos pronto" se despidió James y los merodeadores se fueron de la tienda.

Cuando Remus logró soltarse de James y su mano, le preguntó:

"¡¿Qué sucede! ¡¿Por qué me tapaste la boca!"

"Estabas alterando una de las buenas leyes del merodeador" dijo Sirius, muy sabiamente.

"¿Cuál?"

"Regla número 22: Cuando un vendedor te deja todo **GRATIS**, no digas que quieres pagarle y lárgate de allí antes de que cambie de opinión" contestó Sirius.

"Ahh... ¿Y cuándo inventamos esa regla?"

"¡Hace cinco minutos!" exclamó Peter entusiasmado.

"¬¬º"

"Bueno, cambiando de tema... ¿Adonde vamos ahora?" preguntó Sirius.

"Necesitamos comprar los regalos a nuestros padres ¿No?" dijo James.

"Si" asintió Lupin.

"Claro" Peter

Sirius fue el único que se quedó callado.

"¿Y tu Sirius? ¿No comprarás nada?" preguntó Peter raramente.

James y Remus, por igual, fruncieron el ceño y le mandaron dos de sus miradas asesinas más famosas al pequeño animago:

"¿Qué?"

"Peter, ¿No te olvidas que escapé de casa hace más de un año? Mis padres no me necesitan y yo tampoco a ellos. No necesito comprarles regalos" dijo Sirius serio… quizás muy serio.

"Ohh... no me recordaba" se ruborizó Peter, avergonzado.

Hubo un pequeño rato de silencio entre los cuatro amigos hasta que…

"Bah… ¡Tú nunca recuerdas nada Peter!" exclamó Sirius haciendo reír a todos sus amigos y sonriendo también él.

Luego fueron a la tienda.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Las chicas ya habían entrado a la tienda de 'artículos para el hogar'. Vendían de todo: Teteras que servían el té por sí solas, servilletas y manteles que se doblaban solos, despertadores que te sacaban de la cama a patadas si no despertabas… y muchas cosas más.

Una bruja con cabello canoso y aspecto amable recibió a las muchachas:

"Bienvenidas, bienvenidas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?"

"Vinimos a comprar algunos regalos para nuestros padres" dijo Lily.

"¡Muy bien! Aquí tenemos un poco de todo. Síganme"

Las chicas siguieron a la bruja por dentro de la tienda y les fue señalando las nuevas mercancías y las cosas mas interesantes de la tienda. Lily estaba impresionada... ¡Si sus padres estuvieran allí se morirían de la impresión! y si su hermana Petunia entrara... ¡Tal vez se desmayaría del horror!

"Wow... Una agenda ¿No?" preguntó Liza señalando un pequeño cuaderno.

"Esta es una agenda mágica" procedió a explicar la bruja "Allí cualquiera puede administrar su tiempo. Se pueden anotar las reuniones, citas y también tiene su propio horario y calendario.

"Mamá siempre ha querido uno de estos" recordó Liza mirando la agenda y hojeándola "¿Tu qué dices Sarah?"

"Yo creo que está bien. Si te pones a pensar, ayudará mucho a mamá" dijo Sarah.

"Si… la última vez que vimos su oficina estaba mas desordenada que nunca. Definitivamente nos la llevamos"

"Muy bien… ¿Quieren ver algo más?" preguntó la bruja.

"Falta el regalo de papá" recordó Sarah a su hermana.

"Mmm... Hay una sección de artículos para hombres" dijo la bruja "¿Quieren ver?"

"Claro" contestaron las hermanas al mismo tiempo.

La bruja las condujo hasta la sección de artículos para hombres y vieron y vieron, hasta que la mirada de Lily posó en, lo que parecía, una corbata.

"Disculpe" llamó Lily la atención de la bruja "¿Qué es esto?"

"¡Oh! Es una corbata metamorfomaga. Es una prenda muggle, pero gracias a muchos hechizos puede cambiar de color según el estado de ánimo o tipo de ropa"

"Creo que me llevaré una" dijo Lily después de pensarlo.

"Muy bien. ¿Necesitas algo más?"

"Solo el regalo de mi mamá" dijo Lily.

"Muy bien" la bruja se volvió a las hermanas Weader "Chicas, ¿Necesitan algo más?"

"No, ya le encontramos un collar de oro para nuestro padre" sonrió Liza.

"Oh si, el típico collar-reloj; Muy útil. Entonces... ¿Ya no necesitan nada más?"

"No; solo necesitamos envolverlos" dijo Sarah.

"Pasen al mostrador y mi asistente envolverá sus regalos"

"Gracias" agradecieron las hermanas al mismo tiempo y fueron al mostrador.

"Bueno, ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar el regalo de tu madre?" preguntó la bruja a Lily.

"No, gracias. Yo podré buscar sola" dijo Lily amablemente.

La bruja terminó por esbozarle una sonrisa a la muchacha antes de irse a otro pasillo.

Liza y Sarah estaban esperando a que envolvieran sus regalos cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió, dejando ver a los merodeadores.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Liza mirando fijamente a Sirius con una mirada asesina.

"¿Ahora no podemos entrar a las tiendas Weader?" preguntó Sirius inocentemente.

"Por mí te sacaría a patadas de cualquier sitio en donde estuviéramos casi juntos, pero esto es un país libre y cada quien puede entrar en donde le plazca" terminó suspirando la chica.

"Apoyando la pregunta de Liza (y para interrumpir esta discusión infantil), ¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Sarah "¿No estaban en Zonko?"

"Si, pero terminamos de hacer nuestras compras de merodeadores"

"Y nos recordamos de comprar los regalos de navidad a nuestros padres" culminó Remus.

"Ahh…"

"¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?" preguntó esta vez Sirius.

"Las mismas razones que ustedes" se limitó a contestar la rubia.

"Bueno, yo voy a comprar los regalos" dijo Remus "Con permiso"

El chico se alejó del pequeño grupo, viendo que cosa podía ser tan interesante como para regalarles a sus padres.

Mientras tanto, James preguntó a Liza intrigado:

"¿Y en dónde está Lily?"

"Está viendo que puede encontrar para su mamá"

"Ohh…" en ese momento la sonrisa de James se volvió un tanto pícara "Voy a comprar los regalos yo también. Hasta entonces"

"¡Un momento!" exclamó la pelinegra agarrando de la parte de atrás de la túnica de James, con la intención de que este no se moviera "No me gusta esa mirada pícara. No le vas a hacer nada a Lily ¿Verdad?"

"¿Yo? ¿Hacerle algo malo? ¡Por dios Weader! ¡No sería capaz!" fue la respuesta de James, haciéndose todo un angelito (cosa que, por supuesto, no era del todo).

"Pues espero que estés diciendo la verdad, porque sino estarás conociendo a 'Doña Elizabeth Weader'; es decir, mi puño derecho"

"Y tu me tendrás que contar como golpea" se entrometió Sirius.

Liza puso en blanco sus ojos, diciéndose en su mente 'Estúpido'. Sarah solo puso los ojos en blanco.

"No te preocupes Weader" James esbozó una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba intimidado por la advertencia de 'Doña Elizabeth' "Y si me golpea, Sirius, yo te digo como estuvo. Bien, si me disculpan..."

James salió de donde estaba y fue a cada pasillo, haciendo como si su vista estuviera buscando algo adecuado para sus padres... pero en realidad estaba en busca de cierta pelirroja de la que él se volvía loco. Fue buscando y buscando hasta que por fin la vio. Al otro lado de la estantería, Lily buscaba algo para su madre, pero no lograba conseguir nada. James, con rapidez, rodeó la estantería y se colocó detrás de Lily. Con agilidad y discreción tapó los ojos de la muchacha y preguntó en un susurro, cerca de su oído:

"¿Quién soy?"

Lily rió y decidió seguir el juego.

"Mmmm... no sé... ¿Cierto chico de cabello alborotado, lentes, arrogante y fanfarrón?" bromeó.

"Depende. Es alguien... ¿Guapo?" preguntó el chico con voz inocente.

"No lo sé... nunca me he fijado" fue la respuesta de ella.

"Veamos… ¿Es alguien cuya voz te hace suspirar?"

"Ooh... el único cuya voz me hace suspirar es la voz aburrida del profesor Binns" contraatacó una Lily sonriente.

'¡Ésta chica es ocurrente!' pensó el joven buscador, decidiendo al mismo tiempo que debía culminar el juego:

"Pues como última pregunta... ¿Es alguien que se llama hace llamar James Potter?"

"Sip" 

James quitó las manos de los ojos de la muchacha, quien se volteó al merodeador con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó "¿Tus amigos también vinieron?"

"Si. Ya terminamos de comprar en Zonko y luego vinimos acá para comprar regalos de navidad a nuestros padres" y se acordó "¡Cielos! ¡Los regalos!"

Lily rió divertida:

"Vamos, yo te ayudo a buscar. También necesito encontrar el regalo de mi madre"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En el mostrador, Sarah le pagaba a la bruja por los regalos de Liza y ella, Mientras que, entre Sirius y Liza, reinaba un silencio de ultratumba.

Cuando Sarah terminó de pagar, le dijo a su hermana mayor:

"Voy a pasear un poco por el pueblo"

"Yo voy contigo"

"¡NO!" gritó Sarah, atrayendo la atención de varios clientes de la tienda, haciendo que se ruborizara "Es decir, no. Yo quiero caminar sola. Tu tienes mejores asuntos que atender" esto último se lo dijo guiñando un ojo.

"¡No! ¡No los tengo" exclamó Liza negando con la cabeza.

"Si, si los tienes. Te veo luego"

"¡Sarah! ¡Espera!"

Pero la rubia salió, casi corriendo, de la tienda y se alejó de allí lo mas rápido que pudo.

Liza lanzó un 'maldición' por lo bajo y Sirius la escuchó:

"¿Qué?"

"Nada" respondió con aspecto frío y molesto.

"Oye, no sé tú, pero... quiero que por primera, y si lo deseas, por última vez en la vida podamos mantener una conversación civilizada. Es decir, sin discusiones ni peleas" dijo Sirius.

"No lo creo Black…"

"Vamos Weader…"

"No… no pienso…"

"Deja de pensar en las probabilidades. ¿No has pensado alguna vez en intentarlo?"

Liza lo miró por un rato y lo consideró. No… no lo había pensado… ¿Pero valdría la pena?

¿Y valdría la pena ser amiga de Sirius?

Oh… ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en las probabilidades?

"Está bien... ¡Pero sin bromas!" dijo la muchacha alzando su dedo índice.

Sirius se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios.

"Palabra de merodeador" dijo el muchacho alzando su mano con la palma abierta.

Liza bajó su dedo índice y sonrió... ¡Por primera vez después de tantos años le había regalado una sonrisa a Sirius Black! ¡Esto le hacía sentir tan feliz! Envés de manifestar su alegría con un grito se limitó a sonreír como bobo... no, no como bobo... como enamorado.

"Bien, creo que deberíamos presentarnos" propuso el animago, haciendo reír a su nueva amiga por lo bajo "Hola, mi nombre es Sirius Black. ¿Cómo se llama?"

Siguiendo el juego, Liza contestó:

"Mi nombre es Elizabeth Weader, mejor conocida como Liza"

"Encantado de conocerla Liza. ¿Ha visto el clima tan frío que hace afuera?" preguntó Sirius.

"Uff... si... muy frío. Odio el frío"

"Yo también" dijo el chico mientras hacía como si se estremeciera "Es horrible. Te congela y es mucho peor cuando no llevas bufanda o guantes"

Liza parpadeó un segundo y miró a Sirius perpleja... ¿Era su imaginación o Sirius había descrito el frío igualmente a como lo hubiera hecho ella misma?

"S-sii"

Mientras Sirius y Liza conversaban, Remus los veía de lejos. Era muy bueno verlos juntos conversando animadamente y sin discutir.

Él ya llevaba los dos regalos de sus padres listos. Mientras miraba a Liza y Sirius, se percató de que Sarah se había ido. Era el momento perfecto para que él le buscara un regalo... ¿Pero qué?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sarah caminaba por el pueblo viendo las diferentes tiendas que la rodeaban. Se sentía bien en medio de ese frío abrumador, la nieve blanca y el aire navideño. Estaba muy contenta... pero su alegría disminuyó un tanto al ver un grupo de niñas platicando y riendo de felicidad.

Sarah les esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y quiso que una de esas niñas fuera ella.

Muchos, en Hogwarts, se preguntaban porque Sarah Weader, mejor conocida como la hermanita de Liza Weader, no tenía amigos de su propia edad y siempre se la pasaba junto a Liza y Lily. Aunque Sarah siempre hubiera querido decir la verdad a gritos a aquellos que se preguntaban la misma pregunta, prefería guardárselo por dentro, en el alma, y callar.

Los padres de Sarah no tenían ni idea de que su hija no tenía ninguna amistad con los de su curso. Sarah les había dicho que tenía dos amigas llamadas "Wendy" y "Julian", pero, por supuesto, no eran más que amigas imaginarias que ella había inventado.

Sarah siempre creyó esa mentira como 'una mentira blanca', ya que no quería que sus padres se preocuparan por ella; pero muchas veces, los padres de Sarah siempre le preguntaban a su hija acerca de sus 'amigas', como estaban y esas cosas, y, aunque le doliera, siempre venía con una mentira nueva.

Muchas veces, la madre de Sarah le preguntaba a su hija pequeña si sus 'amigas' querrían pasar el verano en la casa o si las podía recoger para llevarlas al callejón Diagon… y allí otra mentira más.

Su papá siempre preguntaba por sus 'amigas' cuando la recogía en el tren, después de cada año, si podía verlas y presentarse. Otra mentira que decir.

Sarah quería parar de hacer eso, de contarles a sus padres que no tenía una supuesta amiga llamada Wendy y otra supuesta amiga llamada Julian. Quería decirles que no tenía amigos en su quinto curso y que siempre se la pasaba con sus verdaderas amigas: Lily y, su hermana, Liza, y uno que otro momento con los merodeadores.

Liza, por supuesto, sabía que su hermana no tenía muchos amigos (tan protectora como siempre), así que, por ayudarla, también la apoyaba en sus mentiras con sus padres, pero siempre le decía que terminara por ser mentirosa y les dijera la verdad. Sarah hacía como si no la escuchara y la ignoraba, pero siempre quedaba pensando en esto, deprimida...

'¿Por qué yo no puedo tener amigos?' se preguntó '¿Por qué soy tan diferente a los demás?'

Nunca lo entendió. Lo único que sabía era que siempre sería la controvertida, la tímida y la pequeña Sarah Weader… la que nunca entablaría amistad con ningún muchacho o muchacho de su curso. Si… lo supo desde tercero, cuando decidió pedirle a la profesora McGonnagall un cambio de dormitorio para estar con su hermana y Lily. Desde esa vez no se sintió tan sola, pero igualmente la tristeza iba y venía… 

Se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero rápidamente pasó la mano por ellos y siguió caminando por el pueblo.

Al pasar frente a una tienda de libros se dio cuenta de que exhibían un volúmen de tapa gruesa y azul celeste, con el título en letras doradas y brillantes que decían: 'Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Historia y hechizos'. Lo contempló por un momento; Era un libro grande y de muchas páginas. Se veía que era muy bueno al ver la edición.

En el momento que lo vio se recordó de alguien… de ese chico que la tenía enamorada desde hacía tantos años... Remus...

'Este sería, sin duda, un buen regalo de navidad para él. Según Liza, le encanta esta materia' pensó.

Exhaló otro suspiro:

'¿Pero que te está pasando Sarah? Eres una niñita para él. ¡Vamos! ¡Ve andando! Tienes mejores asuntos que atender'

Se forzó a si misma a andar y seguir adelante, pero sus pies no querían responderle; Se quedaban allí, pegados a la nieve... y no era porque le habían puesto un pegamento súper pegajoso, sino porque ella no quería irse.

Miró un momento más el libro. Si tuviera que escuchar su corazón, seguro estaría diciendo 'Confía en mí. ¡Será un buen regalo para él!'

Allí supo que no le quedaba otra opción. Suspiró, sonrió y entró a la tienda, donde al rato saló con el libro en una bolsa, dentro de otra bolsa y dentro de otra bolsa. No permitiría que nadie viese ese regalo... Ni siquiera su hermana. Evitaría a toda costa las preguntas molestas.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En la tienda de 'Artículos para el hogar', James ya había conseguido el regalo perfecto para su padre. Solo tenía que buscar el de su madre al igual que Lily, quien aún no había logrado encontrarlo.

"¿Qué tal este libro de cocina?" preguntó Lily señalando un libro "A mi madre le gusta mucho cocinar"

"Claro... Le encantaría cocinar _Rana a la cacerola_, _Pastel de calabaza y rata_ y _Puerco bañado en cerveza de mantequilla_" decía James conforme iba hurgando el interior del libro y conforme iba poniendo una nueva cara que reflejaba asco.

"Pensándolo mejor... no"

"Muy bien" James dejó el libro quieto en su lugar.

"No podré conseguir nada para mi mamá" bufó Lily a punto de rendirse.

"No digas eso. Mira… ¿Que tal este bolso para ella?" propuso James trayéndole un bolso pequeño y verde a Lily.

"James, es… ¡Perfecto!" exclamó finalmente Lily mientras lo arrebataba de las manos del buscador "¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Lo conseguí en el pasillo número 5: _Cosas especiales para padres muggles_

"Ohh rayos" ella rió nerviosa "Que ignorante"

"Le sucede a todo el mundo. Créeme" sonrió James.

"Bien. Entonces… Ya tengo mis regalos listos" se volvió a su acompañante "Solo falta el regalo de tu mamá"

"No te preocupes. Ya encontré uno, y creo que es perfecto" James sacó un reloj, pero no tenía números ni agujas. Estaba en blanco "Es un reloj de ubicación. Con un hechizo, que se encuentra en las instrucciones, pones los nombres de tus familiares aquí y las agujas te dicen en donde están. Es perfecto para una persona tan preocupada como mi madre"

"Wow… Genial" articuló la pelirroja "Bueno, vayamos al mostrador"

"De acuerdo" dijo James.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sirius y Liza conversaban animados.

"¿Y qué les compraste a tus padres?"

"A mi mamá le compré una agenda mágica y a mi papá un collar-reloj" dijo Liza, cayendo en la cuenta de algo "¿Y tu? ¿No les comprarás nada a tus padres?"

De repente la sonrisa de Sirius se esfumó y dejó ver a un Sirius que no sabía que decir, pero que tampoco podía mentir:

"No les compraré regalo de navidad" dijo Sirius seriamente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Liza intrigada… y asustada. Era la primera vez que veía a Sirius así.

"Porque... mis padres no me necesitan. No sé si te han dicho, pero escapé de casa el verano del año pasado"

"No… no me lo han dicho" logró decir Liza, estupefacta "¿Por qué?"

"Porque estaba harto. Los odiaba a todos. Quería irme de allí en cuanto antes" al ver el ceño fruncido de la pelinegra, prosiguió "Mis padres siempre me trataban mal y, muchas veces, me castigaban porque tenía una opinión diferente a la de ellos en cuanto al concepto de la sangre. Mi hermano y mis primos siempre decían que era la oveja negra de la familia... excepto Andrómedra, la cual es tan _oveja negra_ como yo"

"¿Nunca te quisieron?" preguntó Liza, sintiendo tristeza por aquel muchacho.

"Lo dudo mucho" se encogió de hombros el ojigris "Nunca celebraban mis cumpleaños y ni siquiera me mandaban regalos de navidad"

Liza se quedó un momento viéndolo. Por primera vez sentía lástima de él. La sola idea de pensar que sus padres no lo querían... era triste... y lamentable.

"Lo siento mucho" susurró Liza después de un tiempo.

"Nah... tú no tienes la culpa de nada" dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa y siguiendo la historia al ver aquella luz interrogante en los ojos de Liza "Desde entonces he estado viviendo con James y su familia; de alguna forma u otra, ellos me adoptaron; Pero pronto tendré dinero para comprar una casa y vivir solo"

"Solo e independiente. Es un sueño ¿No?" sonrió Liza.

Sirius sonrió en forma de asentimiento; y, en ese momento, llegaron Lily y James.

"Hola... ¿Estaban hablando?" preguntó James.

"…Si" respondió Liza.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sirius en forma interrogante.

Lily y James se echaron para atrás, mirándolos con sorpresa. Si no hubiesen tenido los regalos en sus manos, hubiesen formado con los dedos una cruz y exclamando 'Atrás demonio'.

"¿Tu quién eres?" preguntó James a Sirius, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

"Soy Sirius Black" contestó Sirius asustado.

"No, no puede ser... Sirius black siempre está discutiendo con Weader. No puede ser que ahora lo encuentre hablando con ella" dijo James.

"Te repito que soy yo Cornamenta ¬¬º" 

James avanzó hacia Liza y le preguntó:

"¡Weader! ¿Sirius te lanzó un hechizo?"

"Potter... cállate por favor" fue la muy grata respuesta de ella "Solo estábamos conversando natural y civilizadamente por una vez"

James aún les seguía mirando desconfiadamente hasta que Lily fue y le rescató de su trance:

"Ya guarda tu desconcierto y paguemos"

Al terminar de pagar, Se iban yendo de la tienda, cuando:

"Hey... ¿En donde está Lunático?" preguntó Sirius.

James volvió a la tienda, y al abrir la puerta, allí estaba Remus.

"Estaban a punto de dejarnos ¿Verdad?" preguntó Remus mientras alzaba una ceja.

"No, por eso volví Lunático" dijo inocentemente James.

Todos rieron y luego se fueron caminando por el pueblo. En un instante en que estaban lejos del grupo, James le preguntó a Remus en un susurro:

"¿Conseguiste el regalo para Sarah?"

"Aún no... ¿Y tú? ¿Pensaste algo para Lily?"

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo" se limitó a contestar, sonriendo.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pues bueno Chiquillas, espero, como siempre, que les haya gustado (Y que el cap no haya quedado muy largo, gula). Habrá más dentro de poco :) Sigan dejando sus reviews, los cuales me animan cada vez más más y mucho más! Besos! Las quiero! Nunca lo olviden!

**XOXO**

**Mari**


	20. Un recuerdo, dos regalos y otro sueño

**Holaaaaas:D Perdonen si tardé mucho (Bueno, comparado con otras veces no fue tanta mi ausencia, pero con este ritmo ahora me estoy disculpando por todo xD que cosas!), peeero… nah, no hice nada productivo en estos días ¬¬º Simplemente aburrirme, leer y ver películas (lo típico cuando estás encerrada en tu casa durante vacaciones), así que no tengo excusas por no subir el cap… simplemente que estaba largo (25 páginas en Word… mmmm…). En fin, mejor no las aburro y comienzo a contestarles:**

Eon: Holas Noe (Lindo nombre, por cierto :D)! Así que de España ¿Eh? Jeje, que bien:) tengo mucha familia allá, la cual espero ver pronto xP Aunque bueno, no es el tema; en fin… que bien que te gusto el cap anterior:) Aquí viene un intermedio entre las dos partes, el cual está larguito también. Espero que te guste igualmente xD Besos! y gracias por contestar mis preguntas.****

Hitari-Katsuragi: Holas! Jaja, pues acostúmbrese a la intriga señorita, porque habrá mucha de esa en los siguientes capis :P muajajajajajaja! En cuanto a los regalos… ujujujujuju, los trozos coincidieron a tu petición, jaja… tu me dirás :T Ohh, aún estás medio enredada con el foro (Sho sabía… es que no existe ni una sola alma que no pueda enredarse en ese foro… o bueno, tal vez pueda existir… pero no he conocido a ninguna xD). Bueno, para leer todos los trozos del foro en orden hay que ir hasta la ÚLTIMA página del foro (exactamente a la página 287), y los comments se leen de abajo hacia arriba (A veces me pregunto quien diseñó esa web ¬¬º); ahora, para ir a la parte que uno desea… hay que buscar… rastrear… con paciencia T-T ¿Ahora viste por qué odiaba tanto el foro? Uff, mucho más que cuando se colgó misteriosamente… pero en fin. Espero haberte ayudado :) Como siempre, tú dime y te ayudo ;) Bueno, te dejo para ir respondiendo los demás comments. De nada por las felicitaciones y gracias por leer el fic. Nos leemos! Besus!

**Ceci!** Holitas! Como estás? Jaja, yo bien, y espero que tu tb:D Gracias por hacer tu crítica. Ya verás pronto como las cosas entre Lilita y James marchan, al igual con Lizita y Sirius ;) Sabes? Lo del muérdago nunca lo había considerado O.o! Como sabrás, el fic original está en la warner y yo lo transcribo a FanFiction (Y claro, le cambio y edito lo necesario). Tal vez… quizás… en alguna partecita, veré si pongo lo del muérdago. Una parte romántica nunca hace falta ¿Verdad? n.n! Jeje, of course not ;) weno wapa, nos leemos. Espero disfrutes del cap y dejes tu review. Besitos!

**Trini – La – Blake:** Holitas! Aquí ando de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo:D Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior, al igual que toda la historia :P Que bueno que la parte de la intriga lo lleves bien, porque en esta partecilla habrá muuuuucha intriga también, así que preparate! Oh! Y Bienvenida al loquero 'We.Love.James' xD Creo que ambas formaremos parte de ese pequeño "club" por un laaargo tiempo xD Jaja, mejor dejo esas locuras ;) Besus! Y disfruta el cap!

**Lunagohu:** Hola! Pes amiga, andamos avanzando, cada vez un poco más cerca, aunque sea un poco ;) No me desanimo ante nada! Recuerda que prometí solemnemente seguir con el fic hasta el final… así que por allí estamos :D En fin… nos seguimos leyendo! Besos!

**Chica-B-Potter:** Hey! Pues no sé como contestarte la pregunta, en realidad. Mucha gente me ha preguntado eso… y bueno… supongo que será por la intriga que siempre he puesto (Amo dejar las cosas a medias xD si no es en la vida real, lo hago en las historias, cuando puedo). Jeje, me alegra que te guste el fic, jaja. Todas esas dudas se verán confirmadas en… algun momento, no sé bien cuando xD paciencia! Jeje. En fin… nos leeremos en otro cap :) y por supuesto ¡Amamos a James! No importa que JK lo mató (Bueno, si importa pero… mmmm), nos dejó a Harry ;) Besos!

**Angelli:** Heeeey! Aquí ando con otro cap que, espero, te guste:D Aunque supongo que te gustó en el foro de la warner… en fin… como siempre digo, tardaremos un poco en llegar a la parte en la que estábamos… pero por allí estamos. Jaja, burrito… dos amigas me llamaban así xD no hagas caso de ello… fue un mal apodo que se me tendió porque no era buena en los estudios (supongo que en ese momento no lo era… no recuerdo bien…), pero solo duró varios días hasta quitarlo, jeje. Ouiii… gracias por el cumplido:D Espero poder llegar a ser así algún día :) jeje. Bueno linda, tendré que irme. Besos y abrazos!

**Lioness-Anne-Evans:** Heeeeey nueva lectora:D jajaja, gracias gracias por leer el fic! Me alegra que te guste mucho así:P Aquí estoy con otro capítulo nuevo que espero te guste! Espero que sigas leyéndome por mucho tiempo n.n! Besos! Ah! Y en cuanto a las escenas Lily/James ya se verán, en cualquier moment :D Abrazos!

**Caataa, khristina, ****IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs**** y ticapotter:** Grax chicas! Les agradezco los comentarios y los ánimos! Aquí estoy con una nueva parte que, espero, les guste ;) Besus y muchos muchos abrazos!

**Karipotter:** Hola! Como estás? Espero que bien! Pues en este cap tendrá algunas respuestas xP solo es cuestión de leer… y bueno, lo de Sarah… mmm… con el tiempo lo verás ¿Si:) Al igual que el romance… jaja. En fin, nos leeremos ahora! Abrazos!

**Dulce:** Ke onda! Pues aquí todo bien! xD Jeje, nueva lectora! Bienvenida:D Gracias por leer el fic! Que bien! Te gustó te gustó! Jajaja. Bueno, como sabrás aquí estoy con una nueva actualización que, espero, te guste ;) Gracias por el cumplido! Veré si sigo escribiendo así para siempre :D En fin, jeje… Abrazos! Hasta un nuevo cap!

**Pes, antes de seguir, quisiera que leyeran esto, mmmm, esperen, necesito realmente su atención… mmm… ahh ya!**

JAMES POTTER SIN CAMISA POR ACÁ! Ooh… lo siento por esa tan mala xD No, no hay ningún James Potter sin camisa, pero lo que si hay es... **Un nuevo Oneshot escrito por mi! (se escuchan grillitos en el fondo). Hey, sé que no es gran cosa pero simplemente léanme esto. Escribí un oneshot llamado "Salir con Severus Snape: He ahí el dilema" y simplemente quisiera que se pasaran, leyeran y lo criticaran… POR FAVOOOR! ;'( Por mí T-T Bueno, solo espero que puedan…. Y quieran!**

Bueno, ya que pasamos la parte informativa, vayamos a la parte que de verdad les interesa (mmm… será James Potter sin camisa? O.o): El fic!

Disfrútenlo :)

**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un recuerdo, dos regalos y otro sueño

(Intermedio)

El grupo estuvo caminando por Hogsmeade, charlando y riendo animadamente.

Fue cuando Remus se dio cuenta de algo:

"¿Dónde está Sarah?"

"No lo sé" Liza se encogió de hombros "Dijo que iba a caminar por Hogsmeade"

"Pero no ha regresado" observó Remus un tanto alterado.

"Seguro regresará ahora, tranquilo" le calmó Lily.

"Claro… yo estoy tranquilo"

"Y bien… ¿Por qué ese repentino interés por mi hermanita?" preguntó Liza, alzando una ceja.

Remus se ruborizó ligeramente.

"Si... yo también tengo esa duda" dijo Lily fingiendo estar intrigada.

"Es que... este… chicos... Ayúdenme" pidió el hombre lobo en una silenciosa imploración a sus amigos.

"Claro, te ayudaremos Lunático" guiñó Sirius.

"No te preocupes" siguió James.

Al instante los animagos dijeron a coro:

"¡A Remus le gusta Sarah!"

"¡Hey! ¡No quería… esa… clase de ayuda!" exclamó Remus alterado y mas ruborizado que antes. Tan solo quería que le encubrieran… ¡Pero no! ¡Tenían que irse de chismosos!

Envés de recibir un estallar en preguntas o sorprenderse, las dos chicas intentaban disimular sus risas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Remus mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Hombre… eso ya lo sabíamos" contestó Liza mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, como si no importara "No es noticia nueva"

"¿Ah si? ¿Y desde cuando lo saben?" preguntó esta vez James.

"Desde que te le quedaste mirándola como un bobo en su selección de casa" dijo Lily sin perderse en sus palabras.

"Ahh si... recuerdo ese día"

**...Flash Back...**

Todos estaban en el gran comedor, unos esperando la selección y otros... esperando la comida:

"¡Tengo hambre!" exclamaba un joven Sirius a sus amigos "¡Mi estómago está rugiendo por comida!"

"Ya cálmate Sirius. Servirán la comida pronto" le intentó calmar su amigo Remus "Primero deben hacer la ceremonia de selección de casas"

"¡Estúpida ceremonia!" bufó Sirius "Es aburrido... aburrido... aburrido, aburrido, aburrido... y... ¡Más aburrido!"

"Pues algunos queremos verlo ¬¬º"

"¿Quiénes?" se inmiscuyó en la conversación la rata… ejem… es decir Peter.

"Personas cultas y educadas como tu y yo Peter" fue la sabia respuesta del licántropo.

"Lo siento Remus, pero me escapo de esta. Quiero que sirvan la comida YA" dijo Peter abrazándose la gorda panza que tenía "Tengo hambre"

"¿Ves Remus?" preguntó Sirius "¡Peter SI me apoya!"

"Bah… Con ustedes no hay remedio. Tal vez James esté de mi parte"

"No, creo que él está de MI parte. Por algo es mi mejor amigo ù.ú" se cruzó de brazos Sirius.

"Pues preguntémosle" retó el más inteligente del grupo "Si quiere ver la selección, estará de mi lado y... mmm... eso querrá decir que me tendrás que pagar 10 galeones" finalizó con una sonrisa.

"Ahhh, así que quieres jugar rudo ¿Eh?" Sirius sonrió travieso "Es un trato; Pero si quiere comer, estará de mi lado y me tendrás que pagar 20 galeones"

"15"

"17" 

"8"

"¡12!"

"5"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" Sirius se rindió "10. ¿Trato?"

"Trato"

"Y si tiene calor... ¡Ustedes me pagan 10 galeones!" exclamó Peter alegre.

"Si si… como quieras Peter" contestó Sirius sin dar importancia.

"Hey James..."

Remus se volteó a ver a su amigo James, pero él parecía mas ocupado en otra cosa. Estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, teniendo los ojos clavados en un punto... o mejor dicho, en una cabellera roja, para ser exactos, perteneciente a Lily Evans.

"James..." llamó Remus de nuevo, por vigésima vez, más James no respondía. Entonces alzó la voz "¡JAMES!"

"¿¡Qué?" preguntó James sobresaltándose y volteándose a su amigo Remus.

"Es lo mismo que te pregunto yo" dijo Sirius mirando la escena "pero le agregaría antes un 'por', dejándolo como un '¿Por qué?' y, para completarlo, digamos así: '¿Por qué tenías los ojos clavados en Lily Evans?'

"¿Yo? ¿Fijándome en Evans? Bah… están locos" fue la respuesta (y mentira) de James, sudando, alborotándose el cabello y respirando entrecortadamente (NA/ Nee… síntomas de pelirrojitis xD) "Es una sabelotodo insufrible y parece mas máquina de respuestas que chica. Yo no la estaba mirando"

"Si si… Como digas hermano…" dijo Sirius no del todo convencido.

"¡Uff! ¿Es mi imaginación o hace mucho calor aquí?" preguntó James para desviar el tema.

"¡JA!" exclamó un Peter entusiasmado "¡Gané la apuesta! ¡Páguenme!"

"¡Eso no puede ser!" exclamó Sirius desconcertado "¡Tú nunca ganas ninguna apuesta!"

"¡Pero esta vez gané!" dijo Peter con una sonrisa inocente "¡Páguenme!"

"Grrr... De acuerdo" dijo Sirius forzadamente dándole 10 galeones en la mano.

Mientras tanto, no tan lejos, Lily hablaba animadamente con Liza.

"¿Y cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?"

"Normal… Jugando Quidditch, visitando a mi mamá en el ministerio y soportando las bromitas de mi pequeña hermana" culminó Liza poniendo gesto de enfado.

"Oh... Bueno, ahora ella estudiará aquí" observó Lily "Puedes pasar un poco de tiempo con ella y tal vez puedan ser amigas"

En ese instante la cuchara que sostenía Liza en la mano la apretó con tanta fuerza que salió doblándose por la mitad (NA/ Vaya fuerza bruta que debe de tener esta chica!)

"¿Amigas?" Liza preguntó más alto "¿¡Amigas? ¡Estás loca! El día en que sea amiga de Sarah el calamar gigante saldrá del lago, caminará por la tierra y comerá a todos los alumnos del colegio"

"De acuerdo, perdón. Solo decía" remendó Lily en tono de calma "En fin… Me muero por conocer tu hermana"

"Vas a ver que es un diablillo en persona" dijo Liza soltando su cuchara doblada y agarrando otra, poniéndose a jugar con ella.

Y hablando de Sarah… Remus, justamente, se estaba acordando de esa niña de once años a la que ayudó a guardar sus cosas en el tren. Esa chica tenía algo… algo que le hacía temblar y estar en calma al mismo tiempo... ¿Pero qué?

"Remus... Remus... Yuju... llamando a Remus Lupin desde el mundo mágico al mundo muggle... cgcgcgcg... cambio"

Remus dejó de internarse en sus pensamientos y, para seguir el juego, hizo como si tuviera un comunicador en su mano:

"Cgcgcgcgcgcg... estoy sano y salvo Sirius, pero no estoy en el mundo muggle... sino a tu lado... cgcgcg... ciego tenías que ser… cgcgcgcgcg… cambio"

"cgcgcgcg... muy gracioso Remus ¬¬º!"

"Dejen el juego de muggles chicos" rió James.

Sirius y Lupin dejaron de jugar y rieron por lo bajo. Remus decidió desviar de tema:

"Hey… ¿Sabían que la hermana de Liza Weader entrará a Hogwarts este año?"

"¿En serio? Yo no sabía" respondió Sirius alzando una ceja "Ni siquiera sabía que tenía hermana"

"Pues a mi no me sorprende. Hoy la vi en el tren" dijo Peter "Sentada en el suelo. Al parecer su hermana la botó del compartimiento… o algo"

"Esperen un minuto" Sirius pensó y, rápidamente, exclamó "¡Claro! Era esa niña que mi prima me contó"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó James confuso.

"¿Se acuerdan de mi prima Adrómeda?" preguntó Sirius. Sus amigos asintieron "Pues este año iniciará también Hogwarts. Ella me contó que, mientras buscaba un compartimiento, vio a una niña rubia sentada en el suelo del tren. Ella le preguntó que hacía sentada allí y le respondió que nadie quería sentarse con ella, ni siquiera su hermana.

Según Andrómeda, ella le dijo que buscaba vagón, que si quería ella podía sentarse con ella cuando consiguiera uno, pero ella le dijo 'No, gracias. Estoy acostumbrada'"

"¿Creen que su hermana la trata tan mal?" preguntó James.

"Siempre he oído que las Weaders no se gustan mucho y que siempre se fastidian, pero no creo que así sea la cosa" dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y los merodeadores y todo el gran comedor dieron por terminadas sus conversaciones, fundiéndose en un gran silencio colectivo y fijando sus vistas en la entrada.

Cuando vieron, dos hileras de niños y niñas de once años entraron, por detrás de la profesora Mcgonnagall, viendo por primera vez el gran comedor, entre asustados y asombrados.

Cuando quedaron en frente de todo el gran comedor, la profesora de transformaciones puso, a vista de todos, un taburete con un sombrero rasgado y viejo. La profesora dejó el sombrero solo y, ante la sorpresa de los nuevos niños, las arrugas del sombrero se movieron y se juntaron hasta formar ojos y la comisura formó su boca, empezando a cantar:

_Hace mil años,  
no sé cuando exactamente,  
llegaron cuatro magos  
con personalidades diferentes:_

Helga Hufflepuff,  
virtuosa y de corazón.  
Con sus enseñanzas  
hacía perder a uno la razón.

Rowena Rawenclaw,  
inteligente y astuta;  
Siempre con la regla,  
de no aceptar travesuras.

Godric Gryffindor,  
valiente y valeroso,  
con el don de apoyar,  
hasta el más tormentoso.

Salazar Slitherin,  
siempre muy ambicioso.  
Pero a veces dando la impresión  
de ser algo misterioso.

Cada uno de estos magos  
lucharon por una ilusión,  
y construyeron todos juntos  
este castillo con pasión.

Todos eran diferentes,  
eso hay que aclararlo perfectamente.  
Cada uno de ellos,  
dijo lo siguiente:

"Yo enseñaré los que sean inteligentes"  
dijo Ravenclaw.  
"Yo enseñaré a los que sean valientes"  
dijo Griffindor.

"Yo enseñaré a aquellos que suelan ambiciar"  
dijo Slytherin.  
"Yo enseñaré al resto y los trataré por igual"  
dijo Hufflepuff.

Los cuatro no sabían que pensar  
¿Cómo podrían todos sus sueños realizar?  
Rawenclaw resolvió el acertijo  
y me crearon para resolver este conflicto.

Depositaron sus ideas y pensamientos en mí  
y desde entonces, he estado aquí.

Así que vamos, acércate,  
y pruébame ahora,  
y así sabrás pronto…  
¡Que este sombrero no es nada tonto!

El gran comedor estalló en carcajadas y una mirada severa de la profesora Mcgonnagall les mandó a callar pronto. Luego ella extendió un pergamino y dijo en voz alta:

"Cuando llamen sus nombres quiero que vengan aquí en frente, probando el sombrero seleccionador. Cinthia Johns"

Una niña del grupo avanzó, entre nerviosa y asustada, hacia delante, sentándose en el taburete. La profesora le puso el sombrero en su cabeza. El sombrero demoró un segundo y gritó:

"¡Hufflepuff!"

La mesa de Hufflepuff la vitoreó y ella se fue, con una sonrisa en los labios, a la mesa.

"¡Maximilian Sproug!"

Otro niño, confiado, fue a sentarse en el taburete, y apenas el sombrero tocó su cabeza…

"¡Slytherin!"

La mesa de las serpientes aplaudió y el niño fue hasta la mesa. James y Sirius los abucheaban con el dedo pulgar abajo.

"¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Chicos..." Remus estaba avergonzado de tantas miradas clavándose en ellos.

"Ya vamos mamá" respondieron burlones sus amigos.

"¡Nicolás Rage!"

Un chico pálido se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero demoró cinco segundos (NA/ Peter los contó... sabe contar, mas no pensar u.u) en decir:

"¡Ravenclaw!"

Esta vez, la mesa de los azules aplaudió y el chico fue hasta su mesa.

Y así siguió la selección, enviando a todos los niños a sus respectivos lugares. Parecía que la selección iba a acabar. Sólo quedaba una niña.

"¡Sarah Weader!"

Liza, los merodeadores y Lily miraron con atención a la pequeña rubia subir los escalones, temblando, asustada. En un momento ella se tambaleó y cayó en el escalón, haciendo a todo el gran comedor reír, incluyendo a los merodeadores (menos Remus):

"Chicos..."

"Cállense" decía mientras tanto Liza a los que estaban riéndose alrededor de ella "Quien se mete con mi hermana, se mete conmigo"

Los graciosos callaron en seguida y, pronto, todo el comedor quedó en silencio ante la mirada severa de la jefa de la casa de los leones, quien había ayudado a Sarah a levantarse. Cuando la niña ya estaba sentada en el taburete, la profesora le puso el sombrero encima y, para la sorpresa de todos, el sombrero tardó un minuto completo en decidir…

_"Vaya vaya... tenemos a otra Weader, aunque muy distinta de su hermana… puedo verlo. Muy reservada... muy... diferente"_

'¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Cómo sabe que soy diferente?' preguntó la rubia en sus pensamientos, nerviosa.

_"Tuve una razón al componer mi canción ¿No crees?"_

'¿Es decir que inventaste esa canción… por mi?'

_"Más o menos… pero eso no lo puedo decir"_

El corazón de Sarah estaba latiendo muy aprisa. ¿Adonde pertenecería en realidad?

"Eres inteligente, pero muy traviesa, sin duda, así que Ravenclaw descartado. Siempre ayudas, menos a aquellos que no siempre se merecen una oportunidad; fuera Hufflepuff; Puedo ver un poco de ambición, si... pero solo un poco... así que… ya tengo resultados para ti.

Y el sombrero gritó:

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Esta vez la mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos victoriosos al recibir a su nueva novata. Remus se levantó aplaudiendo fuertemente.

Sarah fue a buen paso hacia la mesa y se sentó junto con su hermana:

"Bienvenida hermanita. Al parecer, compartiremos la misma casa" dijo Liza con una leve sonrisa.

"Si... pero no la habitación ¿Verdad?" preguntó Sarah.

"No… afortunadamente" terminó por susurrar la pelinegra.

El leve y conocido ruido de una cuchara de plata golpear una copa se oyó en todo el gran comedor, atrayendo la atención de sus alumnos a la mesa de profesores, donde Dumbledore era responsable del acto:

"Bienvenidos sean los nuevos… y los no muy nuevos bienvenidos también. Como siempre, no les aburriré con los aburridos discursos de un viejo, así que… ¡A comer!"

En los platos de cada una de las mesas aparecieron grandes cantidades de comida, haciendo a más de uno gritar ¡Comida! (NA/ Cof cof… adivinen los personajes xD). Las conversaciones volvieron a lo largo de toda la gran estancia.

"Hola. Tu debes ser Sarah ¿No?" preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

"Si" asintió la niña "¿Tu eres Lily?"

"Si. Al parecer te hablaron de mí"

"No; Te he visto muchas veces en el tren, cuando recogemos a Liza" dijo Sarah y estiró su mano junto con una sonrisa "Mucho gusto"

"¡No la toques Lily!" exclamó Liza mientras le daba un mordisco a su pan con nata "Tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga"

"Pienso correr el riesgo" Lily estiró su mano a la pequeña Weader, estrechándose las manos con entusiasmo "Oh Liza… No es tan 'diablilla' como me dijiste"

"Liza es la diablilla" dijo Sarah inocentemente "Yo soy todo un angelito"

Lily rió. Liza gruñó.0

"Liza ¿No vas a abrazarme?" preguntó Sarah con carita de pena "Entré a una nueva casa. ¿No estás orgullosa de mí?"

Liza lo asimiló un momento y, luego, dijo momentos después:

"De acuerdo" Liza pasó a abrazar a su hermana; Pero para su asombro una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, lo cual la hizo saltar del asiento y arrojar humo de los oídos con enojo "¡SARAH!"

"¡Vaya ingenua!" Sarah mostró un pequeño botón en la palma de su mano "No confíes nunca de un corre-corriente"

"Wow, no había visto uno de esos" dijo Sirius, quien venía acercándose con los merodeadores, observando el pequeño artefacto que poseía Sarah "¿Donde lo conseguiste?"

"Zonko. Es lo último en bromas" respondió Sarah con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Me lo puedes prestar luego para aplicárselo a Peter?" preguntó James.

"¡Seguro!"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Lily con indiferencia a los merodeadores.

"Solo veníamos a darle la bienvenida a la nueva Gryffindor" respondió Remus con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Oye! Yo te recuerdo. Me ayudaste a guardar mi equipaje en el tren" dijo Sarah.

"Así es" 

"Te llamabas... Resus... Rufus... Risus..." Sarah intentaba recordar.

"Remus" sonrió el licántropo.

"¡Si! ¡Remus!"

Mientras los merodeadores reían ante la escena y procedían a burlarse de Remus, Lily le preguntó a Liza:

"Oye... ¿Remus no se ve un poco mas feliz de lo normal?"

"No lo sé... no lo sé..."

**...Fin del flash back...**

"Con el tiempo lo vi" culminó Liza.

"Prométenme que no le dirán nada a Sarah… por favor" rogó Remus.

"Tenemos los labios sellados" prometió Lily.

"¡Y miren quien llega!" exclamó James.

Todos voltearon y vieron que Sarah venía hacia ellos:

"Hola chicos. ¿Ya les compraron los regalos a sus padres?" preguntó.

"Si. Tarea lista. ¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Sirius.

"Vayamos a las Tres escobas"

"Si, vamos ahora" dijo Liza mientras se abrazaba. El frío no era normal.

Todos empezaron a caminar, pero se detuvieron un momento al ver que James miraba la vitrina de una tienda de Quidditch. Sirius preguntó:

"¿Vienes Cornamenta?"

"Vayan ustedes. Los alcanzo ahora" respondió de vuelta.

El grupo fue caminando… menos Lily, quien se quedó viendo a James un instante. Liza la vio y le preguntó en voz baja:

"¿También te quedas?"

"Si. Luego voy"

"Bien. Nos vemos"

Cuando el grupo desapareció de sus vistas, Lily avanzó hacia James:

"¿Qué ves?" preguntó al buscador.

"Una escoba nueva: el torbellino de viento" dijo James entre ilusionado… y triste.

"Oh" Lily titubeó un momento "¿Quieres… tenerla?"

"Con toda mi alma, pero… es muy cara"

"No creo que sea mucho inconveniente para ti ricachón" guiñó la pelirroja.

"¿Ricachón? ¿Desde cuando tienes con esa idea?" preguntó el muchacho alzando una ceja.

"Pues… bueno… como eres sangre limpia pues… yo creía… este…" No hay que decir más: Lily estaba entre avergonzada, nerviosa y ruborizada. Se sentía, entre otras cosas, tonta; pero James no dejó de sonreír.

"No te preocupes" ella le miró un poco tímida "Es lo que todo el mundo piensa, tranquila" el chico puso los ojos en blanco un momento "Tenemos una buena posición, gracias a dios; pero, igualmente… cuando veo que algo está fuera de mi alcance… simplemente está fuera de mi alcance" él se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" preguntó ella.

"300 galeones" contestó James con un pequeño deje de amargura.

"Wow…" la chica chasqueó la lengua "Siento que no la tengas"

"Olvídalo. Sobreviviré" James sonrió, haciendo sonreír a Lily también "Creo que nos tenemos que ir"

"Ve tu. Yo pasearé por aquí cerca. Disfrutaré un poco más del frío"

"Muy bien. Nos vemos" se despidió el chico.

"Nos vemos"

James fue caminando hasta estar lejos y Lily miró la escoba. 300 galeones...

Le quedaban justamente 300 galeones en el bolsillo… y, esta vez, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Había hallado el regalo perfecto.

Sin esperar más entró a la tienda de Quidditch y, para su sorpresa y ataque, un mago con túnica verde chillón y snitches estampadas se acercó a ella.

"¡Bienvenida, Bienvenida!" exclamó el señor "¡Veo que tenemos a una fanática del Quidditch al frente!"

"Oh... pues..." Lily tardó un momento en recobrar la respiración a causa del susto "No exactamente... no me gusta mucho el Quidditch" terminó ella; pero supo en seguida en el fondo (muy, muy en el fondo) que había metido la pata.

"¿Qué no te gusta el Quidditch?" el señor alzó la voz "¿QUÉ NO TE GUSTA EL QUIDDITCH?" y la alzó mas "¿¡QUÉ NO TE GUSTA EL QUIDDITCH?"

Si no hubiera sido porque Lily estuviera pegada a la pared, tal vez hubiera caído al suelo, asustada. Al momento dijo en un hilillo de voz:

"Lo que quise decir fue… que me gusta el Quidditch... pero que no soy fanática"

El hombre volvió a su estado de voz normal y dijo, sonriendo:

"Oh, bueno, no todos tienen sus gustos" el señor suspiró "En fin. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Quisiera comprar el torbellino de viento" dijo al instante la pelirroja.

"Oh si. El Torbellino de Viento. Una escoba profesional, sin duda... ¿Sabías que tres de los equipos mas grandes de Inglaterra las recién compraron ayer?"

"Pues, en verdad, no" Lily, al ver al mago levantar una de sus cejar, no tardó en exclamar "¡Pero seguro ha sido muy importante!"

"¡Oh si!" se le veían estrellitas en los ojos al pobre hombre "¡He tenido todos sus autógrafos! ¿Quieres ver?"

"Me gustaría, pero tengo prisa" dijo la chica amablemente "Gracias igualmente"

"Muy bien, sin problemas. Y… ¿Esta escoba la quieres para ti?"

"No, es solo un regalo de navidad para un amigo mío"

"¿Amigo... o novio?" preguntó pícaro el hombre.

"¡Amigo!" respondió al momento Lily, alterándose.

"Muy bien. Bueno, vaya al mostrador. Mi esposa, con mucho gusto, la atenderá"

Lily, con un gracias, fue al mostrador, mientras el mago iba a la esquina para limpiar un bate y lustrarlo.

"Bien querida, son 300 galeones" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Mientras Lily sacaba los trescientos galeones del bolsillo de su bolso, la mujer le dijo en voz baja "Gracias por su paciencia con mi esposo. Es... un poco frenético con el Quidditch, pero no le haga caso"

"Te escuché Shirley" dijo el mago desde la esquina, aún sin levantar la vista de su bate.

La mujer le esbozó una sonrisa al hombre y volvió a explicar:

"Aunque a veces sea un poco... enfermizo... es una buena persona y, sin duda, un gran esposo" suspiró la señora en medio de una sonrisa, haciendo que Lily sonriera también.

Ya todas las monedas estaban en el mostrador. La mujer los contó y, al ver que no eran falsos, pasó a hacer las preguntas:

"Bueno, ¿Quiere que le demos la escoba por correo o para llevar ahora?"

"Por correo por favor"

"¿Para quién?"

"James Potter"

"¿Remitente?"

"Pues…" a Lily se le ocurrió una idea "¿Puede no colocar remitente?"

"¿No colocar remitente?" preguntó la mujer, intrigada.

"Es que quiero que sea sorpresa" sonrió la muchacha.

"Oh. Muy bien" la bruja sonrió "¿Quiere algún mensaje en la tarjeta?"

"Si. Quisiera que dijera esto..."

A continuación Lily procedió a dictarle a la señora su mensaje, haciendo que la señora esbozara una dulce sonrisa.

"Muy lindo tu contenido" Lily se sonrojó "Bien… ¿Lo quieres envuelto en papel de regalo o suelto?"

"No. Lo quisiera en papel de regalo y, si se puede, con snitches estampadas. Él es buscador en nuestro colegio"

"¿Buscador?" preguntó el señor desde la esquina, viendo un cierto punto, con la mirada perdida "Es sin duda una posición muy importante. En el buscador, recae la responsabilidad de la victoria del equipo. Si atrapa la snitch antes que el otro equipo, se le suman 120 puntos y su equipo... gana"

Lily y la mujer se le quedaron mirando al pobre hombre, el cual seguía con la vista fija en ese cierto punto de la tienda que, claramente, la chica no lograba descifrar.

"¿Querido?"

El mago desvió la mirada hasta su esposa:

"¿Si querida?"

"Vuelve a lustrar el bate"

"Si querida" y el señor volvió a su tarea.

"Perdónalo de nuevo querida" le dijo la mujer a la pelirroja en voz baja, una vez más.

"De nuevo: no se preocupe" dijo la chica amablemente.

"Siguiendo... ¿Qué día quiere que enviemos la escoba?"

"25 de diciembre".

"Entonces, ese día, nuestro mensajero le traerá la escoba al señor James Potter en… ¿Dirección señorita?"

Lily rió.

"Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería"

"Oh, perfecto"

"Está bien"

"Ha sido un placer tenerla aquí" sonrió la bruja "Que tenga un buen día"

"Igualmente... ¡Y gracias!" y Lily al abrir la puerta escuchó al mago decir:

"'Cómo una snitch en el aire ponte a volar, pero ten en cuenta que no por tanto tendrás libertad'"

Lily lo miró estupefacta. ¿Qué querría decir? Se hubiese puesto a pensar en ello de no ser porque dejaba que el viento frío pasara por la tienda, así que, simplemente, salió abrazándose a sí misma.

Esta vez estaba convencida de algo: Si creyó que Potter era un fanático del Quidditch, sin duda, lo descartó de posible 'obseso'. Ese hombre estaba totalmente loco por el deporte.

Se puso a ver el pueblo y respiró aliviada: la tarea mas difícil había sido cumplida... solo tendría que esperar.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

James caminaba por el pueblo viendo las tiendas, interno en sus pensamientos:

'¿Qué puedo regalarle a Lily? Vamos Cornamenta… ¡Piensa! Por algo debes tener ese cerebro tuyo. ¿Qué puedo regalarle a una persona como Lily?'

James pasó al frente de una librería. 

'¡Un libro! Puede ser eso. Le encanta leer' pensó, esperanzado; pero se detuvo un momento 'Pero no sé que le gusta... Además que, de seguro, debe de tener una biblioteca llena de libros solo para ella. No. No puedo arriesgarme a regalarle algo que seguro ya tiene'

James siguió caminando y vio la tienda de Zonko, abarrotado de niños y adolescentes traviesos.

'Desde luego que no voy a regalarle algo de Zonko. Sería muy inmaduro de mi parte hacia ella' pensó otra vez, siguiendo su camino.

Entonces dejó de caminar y vio la vitrina de una tienda. Atrás del vidrio... se encontraba algo. Algo que describiría a Lily en muchos sentidos... algo... ¡Algo especial! ¡Eso era! ¡Ese era el regalo que estaba buscando!

Entró rápidamente a la tienda y...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------******

En las tres escobas, un pub cálido, cómodo y siempre lleno de gente, un pequeño grupo hablaba animadamente:

"Vaya... ¡Me muero porque pasen los dos días que faltan para que el colegio se vaya y me quede sola!" comentó Liza.

"Igual yo" Sarah se volvió a los chicos "¿Ustedes también se quedarán en Hogwarts para navidad?"

"Hogwarts es como mi hogar... ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Ese castillo no sería nada sin mí" sonrisa prepotente al final. Ojos en blanco por parte de…

"¿Y tu Remus?"… Liza.

"Si, yo también me quedaré"

En ese momento Lily entró a la taberna y Liza hizo una seña con el brazo para que Lily la encontrara. La pelirroja fue rápidamente hacia sus amigos y se sentó:

"Hola chicos"

"Hola" le saludaron todos.

Fue cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de algo:

"¿James no está contigo?"

"No... Pensé que estaba con ustedes" dijo Lily extrañada.

"Pues no está aquí"

"Que extraño… Él se había ido antes que yo" 

Mientras todos andaban preguntándose el por qué James no estaba con ellos, Remus sonreía... claro, se dijo. Seguro James le estaba comprando a Lily su regalo de navidad. Eso lo explicaría todo.

"Seguro se entretuvo en alguna tienda" pensó Remus en voz alta.

"Si... tal vez" corroboró Lily, aunque algo preocupada.

En ese instante James llegó a la taberna y, al ver a sus amigos, fue hasta ellos.

"¡Hola chicos!" saludó él animadamente.

Todos le saludaron de vuelta bastante animados ya.

"¿En donde estabas?" preguntó Lily sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

"Me había entretenido en una tienda" respondió James, sacando algo de su bolsa "¡Miren! Es una cámara fotográfica mágica (Muy buena, según el vendedor). También traía un álbum en la oferta (NA/ Cof cof… adivina adivinador… COF COF) que solo se activa con una contraseña que yo le dí.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Sirius entusiasmado "¡Genial!"

"Más tarde podremos tomarnos una foto" dijo James guardando la cámara otra vez en la bolsa al ver la mirada soñadora de Sirius encima de él.

En eso todos se pusieron a hablar, sin ver como James le guiñaba un ojo a Remus, diciendo en el gesto "Misión cumplida". Remus alzó pulgares arriba, felicitando calladamente a James. Ahora él mismo tendría que conseguir un regalo para Sarah.

Todos callaron cuando Sirius exclamó:

"¡Hey! ¡Este paseo no es nada sin una buena cerveza de mantequilla en el estómago!" todos rieron mientras Sirius se levantaba de la mesa "Iré a pedirle las cervezas de mantequilla a Madame Rosmerta. ¡Yo invito!"

Cuando Sirius se alejó, Liza se pudo dar cuenta de que, en esa mesa, faltaba alguien:

"¿Donde está Peter?"

"La última vez que lo vi estaba con ustedes en Zonko" dijo Sarah.

"Ni idea…" murmuró James dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

"La última vez que lo vi estaba caminando con nosotros hasta la tienda de artículos para el hogar" dijo Remus.

"Que extraño…" susurró Liza "¿Dónde creen que pueda estar él?"

"Seguro en Honeydukes" respondió rápidamente el animago "Siempre se entretiene en tiendas como esa"

"Si, seguro…" aunque Lily no estaba del todo segura.

"No lo sé, a lo mejor..." empezó a pensar Sarah en voz alta.

"¿A lo mejor qué?" 

"No" negó Sarah con la cabeza "No, nada. Solo estaba pensando en algo estúpido. No te preocupes"

En ese instante llegó Sirius con seis cervezas de mantequilla flotando en el aire. Mandó cada cerveza a cada uno de sus amigos y Sirius alzó su cerveza de mantequilla diciendo:

"¡Brindemos! ¡Por la navidad!"

"No" Remus se levantó también "Por nosotros" alzó su vaso también.

"Por la amistad" añadió la pequeña Weader.

Todos alzaron sus vasos, exclamando un sonoro:

"¡SALUD!"

Empezaron a beber y reír. James no pudo evitar sacar su cámara ante esta escena:

"¿Qué tal si estrenamos ya la cámara?" todos le miraron "Pónganse todos juntos para sacar una fotografía"

El grupo asintió contento mientras sonreía. Sirius gritó desesperado mientras se atragantaba con la cerveza de mantequilla:

"¡Espérenme!"

El grupo dio lugar a Sirius mientras sonreía, y James apretó el botón, saliendo en ese momento una luz cegadora y potente con el sonido sordo del FLASH.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No muy lejos, en Hogsmeade, había otro Pub, aunque no tan conocido por los magos y brujas…; bien, mejor dicho… no tan famoso. Muchos esparcían los rumores de que ese Pub era maldito y que sólo estaba reservado especialmente para las personas raras y malignas; pero debemos recordar… son rumores… aunque, en parte, algunos rumores eran ciertos… pero la gente no los creía.

Este Pub se llamaba 'Cabeza de Puerco'. Cuando un mago o bruja quería escabullirse del ruido y encontrar un lugar donde pensar sin barullo, este lugar era el sitio perfecto. Solo habían dos condiciones para estar allí:

1.- Aguantar el que había muchos parásitos, lombrices e insectos en este local, ya que la atención era muy mala, y no sólo con el pub, sino también con el cliente.

2.- Soportar, como uno mismo, el que había muchas personas que también quería escaparse del barullo, del ruido y, muchas veces, de la realidad.

Muchos abandonaban este Pub por estas condiciones y se iban a regañadientes a sitios como 'Las tres escobas' o 'El salón de té de Madame Pudipié", hallándose ante la realidad… una vez más.

Pero ese día el dueño de 'Cabeza de Puerco', mientras se hallaba limpiando los vasos con un trapo sucio, una campanilla sonó. Él sabía muy bien que el tintineo de esa campanilla significaba que alguien había entrado a la tienda, así que el viejo paró de hacer su labor y fue hasta la puerta.

Vio una imagen extraña y al mismo tiempo, no supo por qué, escalofriante. Eran, no más, de quince personas, todas de diversos tamaños llevando capas negras con capuchas que les tapaba sus rostros, por lo cuál, el hombre no pudo notar si las personas eran conocidas… o no.

Cuando había pasado unos segundos de haber visto el grupo, una voz femenina dijo:

"Quisiéramos una sala reservada"

El señor, con un poco de miedo, tartamudeó:

"E-em… si… h-hay una, al final del pasillo. ¿Quisieran algo de tomar?"

"Sólo 15 Whiskeys de fuego" dijo otra voz, esta vez, masculina.

"B-bien. Se las llevaré en un momento"****

Todas las quince personas se quedaron mirando al anciano (eso divisó el hombre, ya que todas las cabezas se tornaban directamente a él). El hombre tragó saliva y preguntó nervioso:

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Estamos esperando a que nos lleve a nuestra sala reservada" respondió una voz masculina, arrastrando las palabras.

"¡Oh si!" exclamó el anciano "Por aquí por favor"

El anciano caminó por el acalorado local hasta ir a la parte de atrás, donde había un pasillo y al final una puerta, cuyo cartel medio destrozado de madera decía 'Sala reservada'. Las quince personas los siguieron mientras el hombre, lentamente, abría la puerta:

Era un espacio pequeño, con una mesa redonda y grande, teniendo cerca una chimenea, la cual no tenía ni fuego ni leña.

"Aquí es" señaló el dueño.

"Muy bien"

El anciano se quedó mirando el extraño grupo y el grupo se le quedó mirando a él (fue lo que el percibió). 

"Puede irse" ladró una voz femenina en tono agresivo.

"¡Oh si! ¡Perdonen!" exclamó el anciano, saliendo rápidamente de la sala reservada y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Al estar fuera, el anciano pensó: '¿Quiénes son esas extrañas personas? ¿Por qué quieren una sala reservada para ellos?'

Después de tanto pensar se dijo a si mismo:

"A lo mejor es… una fraternidad o hermandad. Tal vez un club y quieran discutir sus ideas solos. Bueno… en fin, no voy a entrometerme. Mejor voy al bar para preparar los Whiskeys de fuego antes de que se molesten"

El hombre se fue con paso decidido al bar, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones... sin saber que, detrás de esas puertas que marcaba 'Sala reservaba', no había ni una conspiración ni un club... sino un grupo de gente que causaría el miedo y el terror mas grande y duradero de todos los tiempos.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Por fin se fue" dejó escapar una voz.

"Cierra tu boca Bellatrix" le regañó otra voz.

"No lo haré Narcissa" gruñó la chica Bellatrix, amenazante.

"Cállense las dos" ordenó una voz… taladrando a las dos encapuchadas con su simple tono frío y sin vida.

"Si amo" dijeron las dos hermanas en tono de disculpa.

"Vinimos aquí a planear, no a pelear" 

"¿P-Planear S-Señor?" preguntó la típica voz correspondiente a una persona cobarde.

"Si, Colagusano: Planear" repitió la voz.

"¿Planear qué Señor?" preguntó, lo que parecía, un chico grande, fuerte y gordo.

"¡Planear nuestra siguiente conspiración!" exclamó la voz fría lanzando un dardo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la mesa, destrozando la madera "¡Debería lanzarles la maldición Cruciatus a todos ustedes por su ignorancia!"

Todos contuvieron la respiración, sumergiendo la sala en un silencio de ultratumba. Una de las peores cosas que podía hacer esa persona era lanzar una maldición imperdonable… todo el mundo lo sabía bien.

El silencio incómodo se rompió al hablar una voz susurrante y cautelosa:

"Señor… ¿Por qué nos citó aquí?"

"Te lo he repetido varias veces Malfoy… Jamás me escuchas ¿Verdad?" el encapuchado llamado Malfoy se mantuvo en su lugar, sin mover ni un solo músculo "Pero, seguro, muchos de tus compañeros están igual de confundidos que tu, así que, con mucho gusto, lo repetiré:

Los he citado hoy en este Pub de mala fama para discutir un tema que ha incomodado por mas de 100 generaciones a los Sangre Pura como ustedes: Los magos nacidos de muggles o, como mejor llamamos, Sangre Sucias… Y ni hablar de esos asquerosos Squibs. No deberían saber nada de nuestros mundo mágico y permanecer en el mundo muggle… ¡Donde ellos deberían estar! Pero magos tan excepcionalmente poderosos e inteligentes no se dan cuenta de ese detalle y los invitan al mundo mágico como si pertenecieran a él.

Tampoco podemos olvidarnos de los traicioneros a la Sangre Pura (Bellatrix y Narcisa hicieron un gesto incómodo al oír nombrar esto), que siempre se van con sus amigos Sangre Sucias y Squibs que antes honrar a sus familias.

Y, si no me olvido, también existe una raza que no podemos olvidar: Los mestizos. ¡No entiendo como magos y brujas pueden mezclarse con muggles y que sus hijos puedan aprender del mundo mágico! ¡No lo tolero!

Y bien queridos súbditos… ¿Han entendido mi punto?"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, estupefactos, sin emitir sonido alguno. Estaban claros en eso… ¡Cuántas veces esa voz fría ofrecía el mismo discurso cada día! Pero aún parecía que nadie lograba entender. El perteneciente de la voz fría lo captaba todo: El miedo, la tristeza, la felicidad… la traición, algo que él no toleraba (NA/ Nee… todo el mundo sabemos eso, tranquilo). Él acomodó su capa y agarró de ella una araña, que jugueteaba entre sus dedos para poder escapar:

"Bien, ya que no entendieron mi punto, lo explicaré de esta forma" dijo el hombre, jugando aún con la araña "Lo que quiero hacer con esos Squibs, Sangre Sucias, Mestizos y traicioneros a la sangre es esto…" en ese momento, el tipo atrapó la araña en la palma de su mano y la aplastó contra la mesa "¡ANIQUILARLOS! ¡CREAR UN MUNDO LLENO DE PODER! ¡SIN SANGRES SUCIAS NI NADIE QUE NO TENGA EL MERECIMIENTO DE LA SANGRE RONDANDO ENTRE SUS VENAS! ¡Estamos aquí por una cosa y esa cosa se llama poder… ¡PODER!"

Todos quedaron en silencio, viendo con ojos abiertos a su amo.

"¿Ahora si entendieron?"

Hubo un asentimiento general en el grupo y el hombre murmuró, tranquilamente:

"Perfecto. Ahora si estamos listos. Pronto nuestra conspiración empezará y, a la vez, crearemos terror y miedo en el mundo mágico. Nadie morirá sin olvidar esta palabra: Mortífago; y nadie morirá sin olvidarse de este nombre: Lord Voldemort"

Una carcajada estridente inundó el lugar y, a pocos metros de distancia, alguien despertaba como si hubiese tenido un sueño… o de una pesadilla. Tenía un sudor frío… muy frío, rondando desde su frente hasta sus mejillas, mezclándose con lágrimas saladas… lágrimas llenas de tristeza y miedo… mucho medio. Su respiración era agitada… como si luchara por vivir.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que todo el mundo estaba alrededor suyo; algunos… preocupados. Otros… asustados.

"Sarah… Sarah… Despertaste por fin" suspiró Liza preocupada por su hermana.

"¿Q-Qué me sucedió? ¿P-Por qué todo el mundo está a mi alrededor? ¿Y que hago en el suelo?"

"No lo sé ni yo misma" habló Lily, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de la rubia "Después de tomarnos la foto te desmayaste y… caíste al suelo" su voz tembló "Pensamos por un momento que había sido por la cámara de James, pero la revisamos y no tiene nada"

"También creímos que la cerveza de mantequilla te cayó mal, pero aquí se hace con extremo cuidado" dijo Madame Rosmerta, quien se encontraba entre la multitud curiosa "¿Qué sucede querida? ¿Te sientes mal?"

Sarah pensó un poco… ¿Le contaría a sus amigas lo que había estado teniendo (o viendo) durante mas de cuatro meses? Era la segunda vez que le pasaba. Debía de ser algo sumamente malo… pero aún no estaba dispuesta a contarlo.

"No" mintió "No me pasa nada. Tranquilas. Estoy bien"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Remus a su lado, muy preocupado "Podemos llevarte al hospital del pueblo, para que te examinen"

"N-No. Estoy bien. En serio" dijo Sarah levantándose, tambaleándose por un momento "Les agradezco su preocupación, de veras, pero estoy bien"

"Bien, si tu lo dices querida. Volveremos a nuestros trabajo" ordenó Madame Rosmerta a sus meceros y empleados "Si necesitas algo, querida, avísanos"

"Claro… Muchas gracias" sonrió débilmente Sarah, y madame Rosmerta y los trabajadores regresaron a su labor.

Aún quedaban curiosos alrededor, pero Sirius los ahuyentó:

"¡Váyanse! No hay nada que ver"

Mientras los curiosos dejaban de ver y regresaban a sus conversaciones, Sarah se levantaba del suelo y Liza le preguntaba:

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"

"Liza, ya te dije que estoy bien" Sarah no pude evitar poner un tono molesto "No te pongas tan sobre protectora"

"Lo siento… Consecuencias de pasar mucho tiempo con mamá" Liza sonrió débilmente, haciendo a su hermana sonreír también, sentándose en una silla.

"Sarah… ¿Te sucedió algo mientras te desmayaste?" preguntó James.

Sarah le miró y mintió:

"No… ¿Por qué?"

"A veces una persona se desmaya cuando tiene visiones del futuro… o algo así. Me acuerdo que mi tatarataratataratatarabuelo sufría de eso"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sirius, interesado "¿Y que veía?"

"Cosas pequeñas como, por ejemplo, que uno de sus familiares mata a una mosca o alguien tiene un accidente" dijo James, sin dar mucha importancia al respecto "Mis familiares creían que estaba loco"

"… Doy lo razón en ello" rió Lily.

"¬¬º Bueno, pero no nos desviemos. ¿Has tenido alguna visión o algo por el estilo?" preguntó James, volviéndose a Sarah una vez más.

"Claro que no" mintió una vez más la muchacha "Nunca se me da bien la adivinación"

"Bienvenida a nuestro mundo" dijeron los merodeadores al mismo tiempo, poniéndose a reír, haciendo a las chicas reír también.

Después de un momento todo volvió a la normalidad. Sarah aún seguía un poco sumergida en sus pensamientos:

¿Por qué había tenido que presenciar esto en su cabeza? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Debía decírselo a sus amigas? ¡Estaba tan confundida! Por el momento, no iba a decir nada, pero investigaría por el momento; y si estos sueños (o lo que fuesen) eran continuos… tendría que recurrir a otras soluciones; pero ahora, por los instante, solo aprovecharía el tiempo con sus amigos.

"Chicos, debo irme un momento" dijo Remus levantándose "Tengo que comprar un regalo de navidad a… mi tío, que viene de Escocia (NA/ Cof cof…).

"¿Un tío de Escocia?" preguntó James, con un mensaje secreto que pudiese haber significado 'hubieses inventado algo mejor lunático'.

"Si, es muy vanidoso ¬¬º" respondió Remus, con su mensaje interno exclamando silenciosamente '¡No te metas en mis asuntos!'

"¿Vas a irte durante las vacaciones Remus?" preguntó Lily intrigada, pregunta que también intrigó a Sarah.

"No; me quedaré en Hogwarts este año, como siempre" se encogió de hombros el hombre lobo.

Lily asintió, volviendo a beber un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla.

"Debo irme. Los veo luego" se despidió Remus, yéndose del pub.  
**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Remus salió del bar y caminó por el pueblo, pensando lo mismo: '¿Pero qué le puedo regalar a Sarah? ¿Qué le compro?'

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Y este es el capi! Ya sé que se estarán preguntando: "¿Acaso le diste a Sarah complejo de Harry Potter?" (Eso fue lo que me preguntó mi amiga Caro al poner el trozo del sueño). Pues… simplemente digamos que Sarihta Sarah es especial ;) En cuanto a las partes Lily/James, Sarah/Remus y Liza/Sirius… hey hey! Paciencia que todo estará! No recuerdo haber puesto pedazos muy románticos en Diciembre (hace más de un año que los escribí), pero seguro que hay (conociéndome, DEBEN haber), así que, simplemente, habrá que esperar hasta otro cap xD Lo siento! Pero tendrá que ser así :P

Oh, por cierto…  
ATENCIÓN: No recuerdo en donde fue que lo leí, pero hubo una persona que me preguntó si soy de Chile… así que bueno, paso a contestar de una que no, no soy de Chile. Soy de Venezuela :) So ahí la respuesta. Espero que el que haya preguntado haya podido leer… así espero…

**En fin… ya saben que hacer. Dejen su crítica pulsando Go :D Estaré muy feliz xD **


	21. Más locuras, más tristezas… más regalos

**Hollaaaaaa! Regreso aquí una vez más con nuevo cap… aunque con pequeño cambio: No podré contestarles todos los reviews acá :( a las anónimas les pongo su comment, pero a las registradas esperen su respuesta en vía reply mientras pueda ponerla :) En fin… aquí voy:**

**Ticapotter:** Hey sis! Long time without talking to you :( How're you? Hope you're fine! How are your vacations? Well? I hope so! Is close your travel to Europe, did you figure it out:D:D yeeeeeee, you're so lucky! Hehe. Well, when I get connect I hope to see yoy there too ;) Well, we'll talk! Take care a lot sis! You're the best! Kisses!

**Dulce:** Hola! Jaja, gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te haya gustado :) Que bueno que disfrutes con el fic! Ese es mi propósito, supongo! xD En fin, tu también ten suerte en la vida! Eres de México ¿no? Bueno, si lo eres, que estés pasando unas bonitas vacaciones tb! Y sino… ahh, perdona xD Igual, si eres de otra parte que también está en vacaciones… pues… disfruta esas vacaciones! Y sino, estudia mucho que la vida es dura! xD Tu me contestarás! Rayos… me enredé…

**Trini – La – Blake: **Heeeeeey! Tu eras la de la pregunta de chile ¿Eh? xD jaja, me alegra que hayas leído la parte final, creí que nadie me contestaría xD Es bueno tener curiosidad… se saben muchas cosas… pero ten cuidado de que te maten, como al gato xD En fin… Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y bueno, se, con complejo de harry potter o no Sarah es especial xD y James también! We love James! Jajajaaja. No me sorprendería que Lily me atormentara durante las noches, celosa xD Bueno, mejor no sigo. En fin… te cuidas! Espero que te guste el chapter! Besos!

**Chik-B-Potter:** Hoollaaaa:D jajaja, saludo especial! Por fin consigo a alguien de Venezuela por acá!xD Jajaja. Bueno, siguiendo tu respuesta, la gente es loca… y tiende a tener complejos xD Yo tengo una amiga con complejo de bacalao, y otra con complejo de lobo… las dos requete-locas por Harry Potter, y locas ya de por sí solas xD Tu amigo debe de ser loco también, aunque sea un poco; pero esas personas son de las mejores :P Como Lily, que está enamorada y no lo admite, y va y le compra a James una escoba. Bueno, también la gente es complicada… en fin. Me alegra que te guste el fic :) gracias por dejar tu mensaje :) Nos leeremos en otro capítulo, tu ve, mientras tanto, disfrutando de este :P Un besote! Por cierto, de que parte de Venezuela eres? Tu me dirás :D claro, siempre y cuando el Internet lo permita no? Jeje. En fin, muchos muchos besos!

**Ceci!** Holas! Descuida que te perdono n.n Mira que la escuela es importante y hay que estudiar :P jeje. En este cap está un poco de lo que pides, más acción entre las parejas… mmm… habrá un poco de ello… un poco de esto… bueno, tu leerás xD En fin, espero que tu tb estés bien! Y oh! Parientes en caracas:D Pues mi papá y mi hermana viven por allá, aunque mi papá ya se va a mudar de nuevo por donde yo vivo, en valencia :) Igualmente tengo mucha familia por allá, como mi madrina, la cual vi este fin de semana en un viaje :D yo no tengo familia en argentina, pero tengo una amiga, igual, lectora de mi fic desde hace años :D Ahora estará viajando, jeje; es muy buena onda, y creo que tu también lo eres :) Bueno, en fin, no te retengo más. Disfruta del cap! Besus!

**Ayra-saphy:** Volviste:D:D:D Que bien! No! No esperaba tenerte tan pronto! xD ayyy, mis ideas y yo xD Sabes? Por un momento pensé que te irías por… cuanto? Un mes? O.O Debo hacerme algo, rayos! xD jajaja, en fin… jaja, si me permites decirte, yo creo que en los viajes es mejor no llevar una computadora porque… no sé, le quita lo lindo del viaje. Fuiste para disfrutar y visitar sitios nuevos… no para perder tiempo con una computadora! xDxD Así que bueno, da gracias a que la computadora se quedó y tu fuiste al viaje y todo lo demás :D y pasaste por momentos alucinantes! Hey, no digas eso de ti misma, de que no se fijen en ti. No te conozco ni tengo foto tuya, pero yo creo que cada persona es bonita, sea como sea :D Es más, este fin de semana vi a mi madrina después de mucho mucho tiempo y mientras hablaba conmigo me decía que todas las personas son lindas… atractivas. Ella siempre decía "Yo soy bella. No hay nadie más como yo. Digan lo que digan, yo soy bella", y es verdad, nadie puede imitarte. La belleza esplende de la persona sea como sea, así sea tenue o fuerte, y yo creo que esos chicos no paraban de mirarte por ALGO:D:D Además, no digas que ese caso fue alucinante, porque mis casos son muchos peores! Una vez iba saliendo de una panadería para ir a mi clase de arte (que queda en ese edificio), y yo andaba super emocionada con mi block y mi franela grande ondenado y eso cuando… "Fiu fiu"… alguien me silbó! Te juro que me sentí bien bien avergonzada y yo estaba y que "¡Qué fue eso!" jajajajajaaja, fue una total paranoia surrealista… pero en fin, las cosas pasan n.n En fin… creo que no debemos hablar más del foro ¬¬º aunque… bah, amo insultar al que lo cerró… es que… te he dicho que da rabia? Ps si! Lo digo de nuevo! Da rabia! Pero bueno… ejem… menos mal que no nos hemos lanzado por la ventana n.nº Ahora, si cierra… lo pensaré seriamente…

Con lo de mi pa… pues créelo que es así! Pero adivina que: En estos días dejó el trabajo :) Bueno, no es que lo dejó, sino que pidió la jubilación y, para nuestra alegría y la de el, se la aceptaron y ahora está en proceso de mudanza:D Dirás que estoy loca o algo así, pero rayos… verás, mi papá trabajaba en una empresa de por acá desde hacía más de 20 años… y desde hacía 10 años había pensado en la jubilación por lo mal que trabajaban las personas y eso… y bueno, desde el toque de queda a nivel nacional en Venezuela y toodos los demás problemas lo pensó mejor y lo dejó. Era fuerte que él llegara a casa simplemente hablando de lo mal que era el trabajo, pasando a la política y lo mal que estaba el país, y eso era frustrante… para todos… y hubo una que otra vez un episodio desagradable, pero no lo puedo poner aquí porque… bueno, confidencias n.nU En fin, eso: dejará el trabajo dentro de un mes o dos y se establecerá en casa. Los recursos empezaran a ser un poco medio más difíciles… pero mi mamá también trabaja, y además pensamos vender algunas cosas… en fin… en cuanto a lo del viaje le estamos insistiendo en llevarnos a Europa y ver a la familia (la de Italia y hey! La de España:D) Ahora veremos si se podrá, pero por los momentos va a ser difícil…

Y bueno… jajaja, hablando de cuentos surrealistas, tu amiga.. jaja, que bien, nacida en EEUU! Y bueno, con lo de tu hermana, pes da gracias de que te visite. La mía nos visita una que otra vez, cuando puede (antes eran todos los fines de semana, pero ahora está más ocupada). Y bueno, somos 4 en mi familia… por lo cual la casa casi queda para mi sola todo el día xD

Me imagino la escena en el restaurante y me resulta medio incómodo eso de que alguien te diga: "¡hey! ¡Ustedes tuvieron este tipo… este otro… wow, ese jugaba bien también… y también este! Pero al final nosotros somos campeones, mejor suerte para la próxima". Por aquí hubo mucha gente que conozco que iba por España, y tenían sus camisas y sus banderas y todo… y bueno, resultó triste cuando perdió contra Francia… según me contaron el club parecía un funeral… eamm… ups, creo que hablé mucho n.nU En fin, si quieres saberlo, yo estoy segura de que nunca llegaremos ni al mundial xD al menos hasta el año 3000 y algo, según se especula, y ganaremos contra Brasil… porque si, así es! xD Ahí celebraremos! Claro, siempre y cuando el mundo no se acabe antes.

Jeje, creo que el mensaje también se me hizo largo, jeje. Bueno, mejor no sigo hablando! Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor! Disfruta tu campamento! Muchos besos!

**Eon:** Holas! Jaja, gracias por dejar review! Un placer contestarte a ti tb! Bueno, cuando regreses de vacaciones conseguirás más de dos capis, de eso estaremos seguras ;) Bueno pues, mucho muchos besos! Adiós!

**Aquí el cap. Ya les paso a contestar a todas las demás lectoras :) Muchos besos y disfruten!**

**Más locuras, más tristezas… más regalos**

**III PARTE  
**

**  
**Remus iba caminando por Hogsmeade viendo tienda por tienda, pensando en algún regalo para Sarah…

'Vamos Lunático… piensa un poco… para algo eres inteligente' pensó Remus, un tanto desesperado 'Veamos... Sarah es inteligente, pero no sé que le gusta… mmm… También sé que ella es muy reservada, por lo que… ¡Sería genial un diario…! Pero Liza me dijo que ya tiene uno, así que descartémoslo. Mmmm… a ella le encantaban las bromas… pero eso quedó atrás' pensó y pensó, dándose un golpe en la nuca en un momento dado 'Vamos... piensa... ¡Piensa...!'

"¡Merlín! ¡Por favor! ¡Dame una señal!" gritó al cielo frío.

En ese momento el chico chocó con un poste y, frotándose la frente, miró la tienda de al lado: _Accesorios y preciosidades. ¿No sabe que regalar?... ¡Aquí hay de todo!_". Lupin miró el cielo una vez más:

"Eres una persona muy extraña Merlín… pero igualmente... ¡GRACIAS!" gritó arrodillado, dejando ya para el momento a la gente con cara de circunstancias, discutiendo acerca de la salud mental del muchacho (NA/ ¡Hey! Ya Sabemos la razón por la que lo llaman Lunático! xD).

Remus besó la nieve, se levantó y fue directo a la tienda, donde entró, recibiéndole una mujer delgada y morena, con trenzas en su cabello y repleta de joyas, cubierta de algunas capas de maquillaje y con un lunar en forma de luna en la mejilla (NA/… mi imaginación y yo).

"Bienvenido _queguido_" al parecer era de origen Francés o algo así "¿En qué puedo _segvigle_?"

"Quisiera un regalo para una amiga mía" contestó Remus algo agitado.

"¡Oh _clago_! Solo sígame _pog_ aquí" dijo la mujer señalando el pasillo.

La bruja empezó a caminar y Remus veía la tienda repleta de cosas... sólo para chicas. Todas las clientes (si, solo habían chicas en la tienda) se le quedaban mirando, como preguntando con la mirada: _¿Qué hace un chico aquí?_ Al instante, como se puede leer, el licántropo se sintió avergonzado… y lo que mas quería en ese momento era salir de allí.

Pero había entrado y no estaba dispuesto a irse sin tener algo en la mano (NA/ Eses es nuestro Remus! xD)

La mujer se detuvo ante un estante lleno de bolsos de todos los estilos y preguntó:

"¿Qué tal uno de estos? A las chicas les encantan"

"No sé... a mi amiga no le llama tanto la atención eso" Remus se imaginó a Sarah con un bolso y… bueno, seamos honestos, no se la pudo imaginar con uno de esos.

Pero claro, las chicas que estaban alrededor se les cayeron las cosas que tenían en las manos. Algunas se sobresaltaron y otras se llevaron la mano a la boca y abriendo bien grande los ojos, como si alguien hubiera dicho el más grave de los insultos frente a ellas. La Francesa que le atendió no era para menos.

"¿Que no le gustan?" preguntó alzando una ceja "¡Chicas! ¿_Escuchagon_ bien?"

Todas asintieron con la misma cara de circunstancias que mostraba la francesa, sin evitar reír (o chillar). Remus no le encontró sentido a todo eso.

"¿Qué tiene de malo que a alguien no le llame la atención un bolso?"

"Bueno... tenemos una _palabga_ para eso" la francesa se volvió a las clientas "¡Chicas!"

"¡Anti-femenina!" chillaron todas las presentes, empezando a reír a carcajadas… burlándose.

A Remus no le dio gracia esta escena. A él no le gustaba mucho el Quidditch, pero sus amigos no se reían de él por eso y le respetaban sus gustos, aún y aunque no les gustara; por eso no le gustó que esas arpías se burlaran de Sarah solo porque no tenía los mismos gustos de ellas.

"¿Saben? Mejor me voy" y salió de la tienda.

Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo por salir de ese lugar sin una bolsa en la mano… pero, lo admitía, a la vez estaba feliz.

Ahora... ¿Dónde mas iba a encontrar un regalo?

"Merlín, escúchame por favor" mrumuró elevando la vista al cielo "Guíame al lugar correcto ¿Si?"

Remus dirigió la vista al frente y vio una montaña... ¿Amarilla?

"¿Ah?"

Remus miró bien. Era una luz amarilla que provenía de un rincón; Caminó hacia ese rincón y vio que había una tienda allí, donde una chica pulía una piedra lisa y brillante, donde el débil sol pegaba contra ella y se proyectaba en la montaña.

"Buenos días" saludó la chica que limpiaba el cristal. Era delgada, de cabello castaño claro y ondulado. Era linda, eso no se podía negar.

"Buenos días" saludó cordialmente la muchacha.

Remus se acercó mas y vio el nombre de la tienda… _Fénix_. Vio a través del cristal del mostrador, admirando con asombro muchos collares y joyas. No había nadie adentro.

"¿Quisieras comprar algo?" preguntó la chica.

Remus la volvió a mirar. Pensó que un pequeño accesorio de esos sería estupendo para Sarah:

"Si, claro" respondió.

La chica sonrió:

"Bien. Entre por favor"

La chica dejó su tarea y entró a la tienda junto a Remus. Habían cristales… y piedras preciosas por todos lados. Eran como una obra de arte.

"Wow" dejó escapar el hombre lobo al ver tantas maravillas alrededor de él.

"Si, es muy hermoso" corroboró la chica, viendo los cristales a su alrededor también "Bien… ¿En qué puedo servirle?"

"Pues quisiera un regalo para una amiga mía"

"Tengo muchas cosas" la chica sacó un collar hecho de una piedra brillante y lavanda "Este es un collar hecho por piedras Ágatas azules. Combate problemas con gargantas y es muy linda" hizo aparecer un collar idéntico al que mostró, pero naranja "El Ágata naranja es la piedra a la que llaman 'el cristal para el espíritu'. Sirve para la fuerza mental y para superar un pasado tormentoso"

Remus se maravilló ante tanta información. A él siempre le llamaron la atención las piedras preciosas, pero nunca tenía tiempo para leer de ellas.

"¿Qué otras cosas hay?"

"Tengo este pendiente de diamantes" ella hizo aparecer unos pendientes de diamante de distintos colores "El diamante simboliza la perfección. Viene en todos los colores que hay"

Sin duda ese sería todo un regalo para Lily, pensó Remus.

"Es muy dura y no es fácil de romper" agregó la castaña.

"Es muy linda, pero no es como para mi amiga"

"Pues hay muchas piedras por aquí, pero todo depende de la personalidad" dijo la chica mientras desaparecía los pendientes de diamantes con un movimiento de varita "¿Cómo es su amiga?"

"Bueno… es muy linda... amable... inteligente..."

"¿La quiere?" le interrumpió la chica.

Remus se sonrojó. ¿Por qué era tan obvio?

"S-Si"

"Entonces tengo el regalo perfecto" y con su varita logró aparecer un brazalete rosa de un cristal muy hermoso "Este es un brazalete de cuarzo rosa. Es la piedra de la virtud más poderosa del mundo... el amor"

Remus se quedó mirando el brazalete... ¡Y era hermosísimo! ¡Justo lo que buscaba!

"¡Es perfecto!" soltó "¡Me lo llevo!"

"Perfecto" la chica sonrió mientras guardaba el brazalete en su caja "¿Desea algo mas?"

Remus pensó. No sería mala idea buscar algunos regalos para sus amigos… ¿Verdad?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era el momento de pagar cuando Remus se sintió curioso por algo:

"¿Por qué nadie viene aquí?" la muchacha le miró con una ceja alzada "Es decir... ¡No me malinterprete pero…!"

"Se a lo que se refiere, no se preocupe" la chica sonrió, tranquilizando a su cliente "Verá, no todas las personas tienen el mismo gusto y las mismas creencias. Creen que los poderes de las piedras son cosas de la imaginación… que no funcionan" Remus asintió "y en fin… prefieren gastar el tiempo en cosas inservibles"

Remus se acordó de la tienda a la que había ido anteriormente.

"A veces no entiendo a las personas..." prosiguió la muchacha "Muchas amigas mías se la viven comprando ropa… zapatos… y, bueno, a veces se burlan de mi por gastar mi tiempo dirigiendo una tienda de cristales y piedras preciosas. No es que me queje ni critique a nadie tampoco, pero… cada uno tiene su pasatiempo"

"Si... a veces la gente se burla porque no eres igual a ellos" pensó Remus en voz alta. La muchacha asintió.

"En fin. Solo hay que ignorar a la gente y seguir la vida" se encogió de hombros la muchacha.

"Definitivamente" corroboró el chico, riendo junto a la empleada "Bueno... ¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Por qué esta tienda se llama _Fénix_?"

"Pues… Me resultó un nombre muy lindo cuando íbamos a inaugurar el lugar" empezó ella "Es un nombre tan lindo y… poderoso. El ave fénix puede morir y renacer de sus cenizas, como empezar una nueva vida" ella quedó un momento en silencio "Es lo que siempre me llamó la atención, y… supongo que por eso le pusimos _Fénix_ a la tienda"

Remus sonrió y no preguntó más. Ella, mientras tanto, terminó de contar las piedras y anunció:

"Bien, son 50 galeones y 10 sickles"

"Muy bien" y Remus dio el dinero.

Luego de registrar la cuenta, la chica sonrió:

"Que tenga un buen día"

"Gracias. Igualmente... y feliz navidad"

"Gracias. Adiós"

Remus salió de la tienda con una bolsa y, con la varita, le activó el hechizo de invisibilidad, para que sus amigos no lo vieran.

Mientras regresaba a las tres escobas, aprendió algo: No todo el mundo es igual. Cada quien tiene sus gustos y apariencias y es eso lo que los diferencian. En el mundo hay personas diferentes que son especiales... pero muchos los llaman 'locos' y los tratan con inferioridad.

_Sarah es especial, sea lo que digan esas arpías_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Remus regresó a la taberna con sus amigos y las chicas y, al terminar de hablar y tomar las cervezas de mantequilla, James anunció:

"¡Vámonos!"

"Si... ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!" corroboró Sirius animadamente.

"Pero si ya recorrimos casi todo Hogsmeade…" empezó a decir Liza.

"Ustedes CREEN haberlo recorrido todo" le interrumpió James "pero aún nos falta el lugar mas feliz de la tierra... ¿Saben cuál es?"

Peter contestó emocionado:

"¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé!"

"O.o ¿¡Peter? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En donde estabas?" fueron las preguntas de todos los presentes al ver al pequeño merodeador.

"Eamm… me había ido a dar una pequeña vuelta por Hogsmeade" Peter rió un poco nervioso "Perdón por no avisar"

Sarah frunció el ceño. En su sueño había visto a Peter en otro lugar… y… si era verdad…

"No importa colagusano; ahora cuéntame… ¿Cuál es el lugar más feliz de la tierra?"

"¡Disney World!"

Todos se le quedaron viendo con esta cara: ¬¬º

"Peter, ves demasiada 'letesivión'"

"Se dice televisión" corrigió Lily.

"Eso mismo" James se volvió a Peter una vez más

"¿Sabes colagusano? Si no te conociera juraría que eres muggle" dijo esta vez Sirius a los que Peter bajó la cabeza, apenado, murmurando un pequeño 'lo siento', a lo que Sirius se llevó a arrepentirse… un poco, solo un poco "Colagusano, sabes bien que lo que decimos es solo por bromear. Nunca lo decimos en serio"

"Corrección: Nada de lo que dicen es en serio"

Tras ese comentario de la rubia todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas y James le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza de Peter.

"¡Anímate Colagusano!" exclamó James, sonriente "Piensa bien. Es el mejor lugar del mundo… el más feliz… el mas lindo… ¡Todo un paraíso!"

Peter fruncía el ceño mientras apretaba sus dientes contra la lengua, concentrándose. Pensaba y pensaba... y pensaba… y al final:

"¿Paso?"

Los merodeadores se llevaron una mano en la frente, y Sirius no pudo aguantar más tiempo:

"Peter, te lo haré mas fácil... Es el lugar **MAS RICO EN DULCES DE TODO EL UNIVERSO**"

A Peter se le iluminó el rostro y gritó (o chilló, depende):

"¡HONEYDUKES!"

"Al fin" soltaron los merodeadores.

"¿Iremos?" preguntó Lily, a quien ya se le podían ver estrellitas en los ojos.

"¡Claro! ¡Este paseo sería **NADA** sin una visita exclusiva a Honeydukes! ¡Vamos ya!"

Sirius se fue corriendo y James y Peter iban tras él gritando entrecortadamente '¡Espéranos!', mientras Remus y las chicas iban atrás, riendo por la escena.

Al llegar a _Honeydukes_, todos empezaron a agarrar de todo: Ranas de chocolate, pasteles de calabaza, plumas de azúcar, tartaletas de nata y frambuesa, palitos de regaliz, etc.

Remus agarró todo lo que llevaba chocolate (NA/ No soy una de aquellas que apoyan que Remus sea fanático del chocolate… pero en esos tiempos como que no tenía mucha inspiración xD). Liza y Sirius agarraron todo a su paso y Lily y Sarah agarraban un poco de todo. No eran tan golosas (siempre perfectas). En cuanto a James, él también agarraba también todo a su paso, casi frenético, arrebatándole a Lily una carcajada; y bueno, Peter... a él ya lo conocen.

Cuando terminaron (o creyeron terminar), Lily preguntó:

"¿Pagamos?"

"Espera un momento... siento que me falta algo" dijo Sirius mientras pensaba sobreactuadamente.

"Si... yo también tengo esa sensación" corroboró James.

Los dos miraron por la tienda y vieron que faltaba algo sumamente importante:

"¡LOS MUÑECOS DE NIEVE DE CHOCOLATE!" gritaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo.

El muñeco de nieve de chocolate era un dulce que siempre vendían única y exclusivamente en la época navideña. Era un muñeco de nieve hecho de chocolate y también parecía estar vivo, como las ranas de chocolate.

James y Sirius se morían por ese dulce, era tan exquisito y tentador. Nunca salían de la tienda sin conseguir uno, pero justamente... ese día… en la tienda nada mas quedaba una de esas exquisiteces.

"¡Es mío!" gritó Sirius yendo hacia el dulce.

"¡No!" James jaló a Sirius por el cuello de la camisa "¡Es mío!"

"¡Tuyo nada!" Sirius interpuso un pie delante de James haciéndole caer "¡Mío! ¡Es solo MIO!"

Sirius empezaba a ir adelante de James cuando su mismo amigo, desde el suelo, le agarró la pierna a Sirius, gritando endemoniadamente:

"¡NO! SI NO ES MIO... ¡NO ES TUYO!"

"¡SUÉLTAME!" gritaba Sirius tratando de zafarse de James, pero sin resultado.

Todos miraban la escena divertidos y Remus se recordó de algo también, así que se adelantó a los curiosos, a Sirius y James (los cuales aún seguían peleándose), fue al mostrador donde exhibían los muñecos de nieve de chocolate y agarró el último que quedaba. Sirius y James miraron esto y gritaron:

"¡NOOOOO!"

"Desgracidamente lo tomé chicos" Remus sonrió con satisfacción "Lo siento mucho por ustedes"

"¡Traidor!" gritó James levantándose y dejando la pierna de Sirius en paz "¡Un merodeador no hace eso!"

"Pero lo hice; aunque claro… si quieren, puedo darles un pedazo a los dos"

"¡No!" exclamó Sirius, ya levantado del suelo "No haremos eso... ¡Seremos fuertes!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

"¡POR FAVOR!" exclamaban Sirius y James arrodillados ante Remus y con las manos en posición de rezo "¡UN PEDACITO!"

"Demasiado fuertes ¿eh?" preguntó Liza a sus amigas y rieron. Igual Peter, quien veía la escena y se moría de la risa. ¡Era tan divertido ver a sus amigos en esa posición!

Pero aunque Peter la pasara muy bien con sus amigos y muchos de sus recuerdos felices los había compartido con ellos... muchas veces él no podía dejar de sentir envidia por ellos.

Muchos, obviamente, conocían a los merodeadores como la banda de revoltosos mas populares en todo Hogwarts. Todos, absolutamente todos les conocían.

Todos los alumnos tenían a sus ídolos: Sirius, el más apuesto, rebelde y gracioso; James, el mejor buscador del equipo de Quidditch y el más bromista. Remus, el más inteligente, amable y maduro.

Peter... solo era uno de más. El pequeño chico regordete y feo que siempre seguía a sus amigos por todos lados y que siempre se dejaba molestar un poco por ellos.

No podía dejar de sentir envidia por sus amigos por estas razones:

Aunque los profesores siempre trataban de que James y Sirius (y algunas veces Lupin) tuvieran una buena conducta y que atendieran a las clases y siempre les aplican innumerables castigos (sin conseguir resultados), ellos tenían cierto cariño hacia esos revoltosos... en especial a Remus, el mas inteligente. Con Peter... era solo una carga más, el mas cabeza hueca del grupo que, tal vez, no tuviese cerebro para pensar.

Sus amigos tenían dotes que cualquiera podía envidiar y hacer llamar la atención de todos. Sirius, con su belleza dignas de un rey. James, su facilidad para el deporte. Remus, su inteligencia. Peter... tan solo aplaudía a sus amigos cuando alguno de ellos hacía una maniobra excelente. Parecía que el único dote que tenía el pequeño Peter era comer.

No se podía olvidar la atención que tenían los chicos por parte de profesores, niños... y chicas. Las chicas siempre lanzaban suspiros, piropos y gestos seductores a los merodeadores. También Sirius y James podían conquistar con la mirada a cualquier chica que se les acercara. ¡Tampoco se podía olvidar que cada uno tenía su propio club de fans! El club de fans de Sirius. El club de fans de James. Club de fans de Remus. ¿Pero acaso existía club de fans de Peter? NO. Tan solo las chicas, al verlo, le lanzaban un gesto de asco que decía 'aléjate de mi' o, algunas, se le acercaban... para preguntar cosas acerca de Sirius, James o Remus. Eso. Nada más.

Peter estaba cansado. Cansado de ser el pobre e inpopular chico regordete que nunca lograba llamar la atención. Cansado de no ser ni guapo, ni inteligente, ni bromista. Solo Peter: el gordito amigo de los merodeadores.

"¡Hey Peter!"

Peter salió de sus pensamientos y miró para ver quien lo había llamado. Había sido James.

"¡Vamos a caminar! ¿Vienes?"

"Iré en un momento. Estaré aquí un rato más"

"Como quieras Colagusano" y el grupo se fue alejando.

Peter caminó un poco por el rincón en donde estaba y se sentó en un pequeño banco que había fuera, un poco congelado por el frío… pero no le importó.

Aunque sus amigos lo llamaban constantemente: aliento de perro, cerebro de troll y tonto, Peter no pudo evitar pensar que, sin ellos, él tan solo sería un bueno para nada que no le importaba a nadie. Conclusión: Nadie.

No podía negar que sus amigos lo eran todo para él. Ellos siempre lo defendían y lo ayudaban en cualquier cosa. Había pasado los mejores años de su vida con ellos.

Recordó el día en que iba a iniciar Hogwarts, donde conoció por primera vez a sus amigos:

**----------Flash Black-------------  
**

Tenía once años. Su cabello era castaño, oscuro y con un desagradable corte de tazón. Los ojos grandes y de color miel. Bajo y ancho. Peter Pettegrew.

En ese instante iba a entrar al tren del expreso de Hogwarts, donde iniciaría su primer año escolar; pero su mamá lo retuvo un rato.

"Bien Peter. Quiero que seas un buen niño y que me mandes una carta al menos una vez por semana" decía la Señora Pettegrew a su hijo.

"Si mamá" respondía Peter sin ánimo y también, un poco avergonzado, ya que un grupo de niños lo miraban riéndose y burlándose desde el tren.

"También quiero que estudies mucho, leas, practiques hechizos en tu tiempo libre y que seas un buen estudiante. No quiero cartas que indiquen quejas de ti, si no quieres ganarte un vociferador"

"Si mamá"

"¿Te llevaste las túnicas, los libros, las plumas, tu mascota?"

"Si mamá"

"¿También llevaste la ropa interior?"

"¡Mamá!" exclamó el niño avergonzado. Los chicos que lo estaban viendo desde el tren no pudieron contener una carcajada al escuchar lo que habían escuchado.

"De acuerdo hijo, si falta algo, te lo mandaré por correo" dijo la mamá justo cuando el silbato del tren anunció que era hora de partir "Antes de que te vayas dame un beso"

"No mamá, no..." pero, desafortunadamente, su madre le estampó un beso en la mejilla, dejándole la marca del labial carmesí.

Los niños se rieron más fuerte aún y algunos cayeron en el suelo, partiéndose de la risa.

"Hijo, cuídate mucho. ¡Adiós!" exclamó la señora Pettegrew mientras su hijo se alejaba dirigiéndose al tren, totalmente rojo de la vergüenza.

El pequeño Peter podía aceptar que su madre estuviera preocupada por él y todo... ¿Pero tenía que ser en frente de todos esos niños? ¡Más vergüenza no podía pasar!

"¡Miren! ¡Allí está pasando el niñito de mamá!" exclamó un chico y todos los que estaban alrededor lanzaron una carcajada.

"Déjenme en paz" pidió Peter ruborizado.

"¡Uhh! El niñito quiere que lo dejemos en paz" dijo otro chico "¿Por qué no buscas a tu mamita para que te proteja?"

Todos rieron de nuevo y Peter sintió ganas de llorar, pero no se iba a dejar insultar por esos niños:

"¡No necesito a mi mamá para defenderme!" exclamó Peter, dejando sus cosas en el suelo, formando puños en sus manos y empezando a moverlos "¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo!"

Todas las personas alrededor se rieron a carcajadas una vez más y el chico que antes llamó a Peter 'niño de mamá' avanzó hasta él y lo empujó, haciendo que Peter cayera al suelo, atemorizado. Todos saltaron una carcajada y el mismo chico que lo empujó le dijo:

"Definitivamente quedarías bien en Hufflepuff. Eres todo un cobarde" luego se volvió al resto de las personas que se asomaban en su compartimiento "¡Chicos! ¡Enseñémosle un par de trucos a este niño!"

Unos alumnos avanzaron hasta donde estaba el chico y Peter estaba de verdad asustado... Todos lo apuntaban con la varita y mostraban gestos que decían con la mirada 'eres niño muerto'. Se tapó el rostro. No quería ver.

Pero, en ese momento, una voz pronunció detrás de él:

"¡Expelliarmus!"

En eso se oyó un ruido simple de varitas cayéndose y Peter dejó de taparse los ojos. Al ver, vio que los chicos que estaban a punto de hechizarlo pusieron los ojos abiertos completamente como platos y miraban por detrás de Peter. ¿Qué era eso que estaban viendo que les hacía causar miedo? Peter sintió curiosidad y vio por detrás de él.

Detrás de él solo había tres chicos de su misma edad. Uno de los chicos que estaban a punto de hechizarle salió de su trance:

"¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes son...!"

"Si, nosotros lo somos" dijo uno de los chicos "Ahora váyanse y dejen a este niño en paz, si no quieren que yo los convierta en gusanos"

Los chicos se fueron rápidamente, casi corriendo, a sus respectivos compartimientos y dejaron solos a los cuatro chicos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó un chico a Peter.

"Si… eso creo" murmuró Peter desde el suelo.

"¿Te ayudo?" preguntó otro, tendiéndole la mano.

"Si, gracias" y así se levantó.

"No hay de que, siempre estamos por aquí para ayudar" dijo el primer chico "Primer curso ¿no?"

"Si. Mi nombre es Peter Pettegrew"

"Yo soy Sirius Black"

"Yo James Potter"

"Y Remus Lupin"

"Mucho gusto"

"Bien, será mejor que vayamos al vagón" dijo Sirius.

"Bueno, yo iré a buscar uno" dijo Peter recogiendo las cosas que dejó en el suelo y con la intención de marcharse, pero James lo agarró del cuello de la camisa:

"¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Tú vienes con nosotros!"

Peter los miró y preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido:

"¿En serio?"

"Todos los demás vagones están llenos" le informó Remus.

"Pero si no quieres ir con nosotros..." empezó a decir Sirius.

"...Y quieres quedarte en el pasillo..." siguió James.

"... Lo entenderemos" culminó Remus.

Peter lo pensó un poco. Esos chicos le salvaron de un hechizo, eso era seguro, y lo estaban invitando a ir con ellos en un compartimiento. No tenía nada que perder con decir:

"Está bien, iré con ustedes"

"Bien. Es al final del tren" dijo James animado "¡Marchemos tropa!"

Los chicos empezaron a caminar por el final del tren, cuando el más pequeño del grupo se recordó de algo:

"¿Ustedes que hicieron?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Sirius alzando la ceja.

"Los chicos que me hechizaron tartamudearon 'ustedes, ustedes...' antes de irse. ¿Qué hicieron?" preguntó Peter.

"Ahh eso" James sonrió pillinamente "Nada. Fue un día en el que fui al callejón Diagon. Allí conocí a Sirius y a Remus y juntos hicimos una broma"

"¿En serio?" Peter se vio interesado "¿Qué hicieron?"

"Sólo soltamos un montón de libros del ejemplar M_onstruoso libro de los monstruos_ en una librería y lograron acabar con el dueño" dijo Sirius tranquilamente, como si estuviese contando caperucita roja.

"¿Lo mataron?" preguntó Peter impresionado y con miedo. ¿Tres chicos de once años matando al dueño de una librería?

"No, pero se le formaron cortaduras muy graves" dijo Remus.

"¡Fue lo máximo!" exclamó Sirius, chocando palmas con James.

Peter sonrió a medias… y luego esa media sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada. ¡Era muy gracioso! ¡Esos chicos eran graciosos!

Su madre seguro creería que esos chicos serían mala influencia para él... ¡Pero qué importaba!

**-----------------------Fin de flash back-------------------------**

Los chicos paseaban un poco por el pueblo. Fue entonces cuando Sirius propuso una idea:

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver la casa de los gritos?"

Lily lo miró un momento:

"¿La casa de los gritos? ¿La construcción más vieja de aquí?"

"Sip"

"¿Ese lugar no está habitado por... fantasmas?" preguntó Sarah, estremeciéndose.

"¿Fantasmas? ¡Bah!" bufó Liza "Yo no creo en eso. Pienso que nada mas son rumores"

Los merodeadores se miraron un momento. No es que pensaran que Liza sabía su secreto pero… ejem… la paranoia…

"¿Y... qué crees que haya allí dentro Weader?" preguntó James curioso.

"Creo que allí no hay nada" Liza no pudo ver como un chico suspiraba de alivio "Jamás escucho sonidos provenientes de allá, por lo que es seguro para mi que no hay nada"

"No te creas Liza" murmuró Sarah más para si misma que para los demás, mirando un punto inconcluso del horizonte "Yo si he escuchado sonidos de allí"

Los merodeadores se miraron de nuevo, nerviosos. Bien, ya con esto se pueden hacer una idea de como estaba Remus.

"Pues… ¡Sea lo que sea vayamos a verla!" exclamó Sirius con espíritu aventurero "Ya será pronto la hora para regresar al colegio"

"De acuerdo" dijeron todos y empezaron a caminar hasta la construcción.

Remus, en parte, no quería ir. Era doloroso ir al lugar en donde cada luna llena tenía que transformarse…

Ya estaban cerca de la construcción cuando Sirius paró un momento de caminar, pensativo. James se dio cuenta:

"Hey Canuto... ¿Estás bien?"

"Emm... si, solo me acordé de que tengo que hacer algo que se me olvidó hacer" dijo Sirius con mucha tranquilidad. James alzó una ceja, pero asintió:

"De acuerdo. Te esperamos allá" y siguió.

Al llegar, James y Lily fueron hasta los límites para ver bien la construcción. Liza quería cruzar para ver mejor, pero ella bien sabía que había un hechizo bloqueador para no dejar pasar a las personas (Su madre se lo había dicho).

"Voy a ir a otro ángulo para ver mejor" y la pelinegra se fue a otra parte.

Mientras tanto, Sarah estaba un tanto alejada de los demás. No sabía por qué le tenía tanto miedo al lugar… a la casa de los gritos.

"¿No quieres ver la construcción?"

La chica se sobresaltó por un momento, pero se alivió al ver a Remus Lupin frente a ella, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes.

"No. Estoy bien aquí" respondió Sarah con una media sonrisa.

"¿Cómo que estás bien allí?" preguntó Remus, al principio, con intriga. Sarah no respondió. Luego lo pudo deducir sin ayuda "¿Acaso tienes miedo?"

"Un poco, si" confesó ella, aún mirando el horizonte "Siempre oigo historias de esa casa" Sarah pasó a enumerar lentamente "Fantasmas... maldiciones... espíritus... hombres lobo..."

Remus palideció al oír lo último. Solo deseaba que tan solo fueran rumores... tan solo rumores...

"Aunque solo son rumores" empezó a decir Sarah, haciendo a Remus soltar un suspiro al oírlo "siempre he tenido mis dudas"

Remus volvió a palidecer, pero a la vez a sonrojarse.

"¿Qué tipo de dudas?" preguntó él.

"No lo sé. Cada vez que paso cerca de aquí escucho muchos ruidos" dijo Sarah "pero no son la mayoría del tiempo. Solo algunas veces"

Remus le agradeció a sus adentros a Merlín de que Sarah no se hubiera dado cuenta de que esos ruidos que escuchaba solo sucedían en luna llena.

"A veces quisiera acercarme a esa casa y ver que hay adentro" susurró Sarah despacio, dejando que sus palabras se entremezclaran con el viento "Siento que hay algo allí que me llama... que me invita a entrar"

Remus empezó a hacer memoria. ¿Acaso los hombres lobo sentían amor por una persona? Se sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía ser. Los animales no tenían sentimientos.

"Pero soy muy miedosa" Sarah se encogió de hombros, chasqueando la lengua "Aunque pudiera reunir todo el valor del mundo, lo mas que podría acercarme a esa casa es hasta los límites" suspiró "No entiendo como todo el mundo puede acercarse menos yo"

Remus la miró un momento, enternecido.

"Si supieras que no eres la única. A mi tampoco me gusta acercarme"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sarah desviando su mirada del paisaje cubierto de nieve hacia los ojos del chico. Ignoró inmediatamente el estremecimiento que sintió "¿Por qué?"

Remus empezó a formular una excusa en su mente lo más rápido que pudo:

"Es que... también escucho muchos rumores de esa casa… pero nunca tengo el valor de verla de cerca" rió un poco "Creo que me pasa lo mismo que a ti"

"Entonces estamos a mano respecto a ello" dijo Sarah sonriendo e, inconscientemente, tomando la mano del muchacho entre las suyas. Remus no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

… Pero tampoco pudo evitar sonreír al ver los ojos de Sarah.

Así empezaron a hablar animadamente, quebrando poco a poco la pared de timidez que se interponía entre ellos.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lily y James también hablaban un poco de todo. Fue entonces, en una de ésas, cuando James cambió un poco de tema:

"Siempre quise preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Lily curiosa.

"¿Por qué eres tan... hermosa?" el mismo chico se sorprendió al verse ruborizado.

Lily se sonrojó ante esto y negó:

"Imaginaciones tuyas. Yo no soy hermosa"

"Imaginaciones tuyas, querrás decir. Claro que lo eres"

"No, no lo soy"

"Está bien, entonces eres preciosa" Lily rió, mientras negaba con la cabeza "¿No? Mmmm… Bella… ¡Linda!" Lily siguió riendo y negando "¡Bonita! ¡Guapa!" Lily negó una vez más "Rayos… me la estás poniendo difícil… ¿Cuál será tu calificativo perfecto?"

"Normal. Así soy yo" sonrió la chica al final, y antes de que James replicara, ella le calló con otro comentario "Tu también eres guapo ¿Sabes?"

"¿En serio?... mmm..." se quedó un rato pensando (o fingiendo que lo hacía) "No me había dado cuenta… o quizás ya lo sabía" culminó James con una sonrisa encantadora.

"Tu vanidad James..." Lily negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa jugando entre sus labios "Nunca cambiarás"

"Y tú tampoco" murmuró James, dejando un rastro de silencio entre los dos, dejando que el viento silbara "¿Sabes? Creo que ya conseguí tu calificativo perfecto"

"¿Cuál será?"

"Perfecta" sonrió James, haciendo a Lily sonrojarse completamente.

"No… yo tampoco soy perfecta" suspiró "Nadie lo es, en verdad… ningún ser humano es perfecto. Cabe decir que somos seres imperfectos"

"Pero tú eres perfecta en tu imperfección. Eso es algo que te hace muy especial" dijo James sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, sin dejar de hacerle sentir querida… por él.

Silencio, una vez más. Los dos se cruzaron la mirada durante este momento.  
_  
Esos ojos…_

Los dos estaban acercando sus rostros poco a poco, uno al otro... más cerca... más cerca...

"¡Hey chicos!"

James y Lily se separaron inmediatamente, reaccionando involuntariamente ante el grito de Sirius, quien había regresado.

"¡Debemos irnos ya!" gritó el merodeador desde cierta distancia "¡Los carruajes llegaron!"

James miró a su amigo con una cara asesina que podía interpretarse fácilmente por un 'Sirius, interrumpiste el momento mas feliz de toda mi vida y te mataré por ello'; pero Sirius ni lo notó.

"¡Vámonos ya!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Se veía pronto a todos los alumnos del colegio caminar hacia los carruajes, llevando sus respectivas bolsas de regalos y otras compras a gusto. Así el grupo que ya conocemos empezó a caminar hasta la salida del pueblo. James aún tenía el suave antojo de matar a Sirius por interrumpir y al padre tiempo por no dar más tiempo; pero no hizo nada y se quedó callado.

Todos se sentaron y el carruaje empezó a andar cuando Sarah se acordó de alguien:

"Hey... ¿y Peter?"

"Ah... Colagusano se quedó en el pueblo" dijo James tranquilamente y sin dar importancia.

"¿Se quedó en el pueblo?" preguntó Lily estupefacta "¿Y por qué no van a buscarlo? ¡Son sus amigos!"

"Colagusano tiene que aprender a sobrevivir solo. No le vamos a durar toda la vida" dijo Sirius solemnemente mientras se metía otra pluma de azúcar en la boca. (NA/… Odio cuando mis padres me dicen eso…)

"En parte tienen razón, pero... ¿No se enfadará con ustedes?" preguntó la rubia.

"Sarah... ¿Alguna vez viste a Peter enfadado?" preguntó James.

La chica lo asimiló un poco:

"No"

"Entonces no puede enfadarse con nosotros" dijo Sirius.

"Si así lo dicen…"

Al llegar a Hogwarts pasaron la tarde fuera, en los terrenos. En la cena apareció Peter Pettegrew, preguntando a sus amigos por qué lo habían dejado. Los merodeadores mintieron al instante, diciendo que el carruaje estaba a punto de dejarlos y que no habían tenido tiempo de avisarles ("Nunca cambiarán" pensaron las chicas ante esto).

Así todos fueron a dormir, despertando al día siguiente con toda una tarde sin clases, por lo que podían hacer todo lo que querían. Sirius, James y Liza fueron a jugar un poco de Quidditch (James no pudo dejar de ponerse estricto en el juego, por su rol de capitán del equipo); Lily, Remus y Sarah estudiaron un poco en la biblioteca (ganándose reproches de sus amigos); y Peter fue a las cocinas, donde pudo comer como todo un rey (O cerdo, dependiendo).

La tarde pasó rápidamente haciéndose de noche, donde todos los alumnos bajaron a comer, muchos pasando su última noche en Hogwarts antes de irse a sus casas para las festividades.

Las chicas y los Merodeadores también bajaron a comer (bueno, casi todos los merodeadores, ya que Peter le dio dolor de estómago y se quedó en su dormitorio) y se sentaron juntos.

Sirius comía o, mejor dicho, se devoraba la comida a mordiscos desesperados, diciendo:

"¡Vaya! ¿Es mi imaginación o la comida está más buena que nunca?"

"Es tu imaginación" dijeron Remus y James al mismo tiempo, sabiéndose la escena de cada comida.  
"¬¬º"

En ese momento el director Dumbledore se paró de su silla y todos los alumnos quedaron en silencio, dirigiendo la vista hacia él.

"Como todos saben, chicos, hoy será nuestra última noche juntos antes de que gran parte del colegio vayan a sus respectivos hogares para pasar la navidad.

Como todos o algunos deben de saber, este año se iba a celebrar el torneo de los tres magos; pero, por razones confidenciales, no se pudo celebrar"

"¿Cuáles habrán sido esas 'razones confidenciales'?" preguntó Sarah en un murmurllo a su hermana.

"No tengo ni la menor idea" Liza dirigió su vista a James y Sirius "Tal vez porque se dieron cuenta que un par de locos tenían la posibilidad de ingresar"

"¡Hey!" exclamaron James y Sirius al unísono, luego de oír a Liza.

"Ejem… Ejem…" claro, Dumbledore también les escuchó.

Los chicos dejaron de pelear y guardaron silencio un tanto avergonzados, mientras el profesor Dumbledore volvió a hablar:

"Los profesores nos hemos reunido y hemos decidido que, aunque el torneo no se pudo llevar a cabo, eso no es razón para hacer… ¡Un Baile de Navidad!"

Hubo, en parte, un cuchicheo general y un chillido de entusiasmo de las chicas.

"Si, eso mismo dije yo" dijo el director sonriente bajo su barba larga y blanca "Como algunos se irán en las vacaciones, eso no querrá decir que no sean bienvenidos. Pueden aparecer en Hogsmeade y venir en carruaje hasta el colegio.

Los trajes de gala son obligatorios para chicos y los vestidos son obligatorios para chicas.

El baile se celebrará el 28 de Diciembre, por lo que, si quieren hacer mas compras, habrá otro paseo por Hogsmeade el 23 de Diciembre.

Bien, eso fue todo... ¡Ah! otra cosa. Deben venir en parejas. Muy bien. Pueden seguir comiendo"

Todos empezaron a conversar de nuevo, esta vez, dando paso al nuevo tema de conversación de cada persona:

El baile de navidad.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

En la sala común de Gryffindor:

"¡Qué bien! ¡Un baile de Navidad!"

"¿Qué te pondrás para el baile?"

"¡No sé que ponerme!"

"Me pregunto a quien invitaré…"

"¡Rayos!" bufó una persona desde lejos "Menos mal que más de la mitad se irá mañana" se quejaba Liza "No tendré que soportar tanto jaleo y alboroto"

"Tranquilízate Liz" decía su hermana "¿Acaso no estás emocionada por el baile de Navidad?"

"No estoy tan preocupada por el baile" decía Liza, encogiéndose de hombros "Estoy mas interesada por quien me invitará"

"Seguro que habrá alguno Liz" dijo Lily, aunque no pudo evitar murmurar "O muchos…"

En ese preciso momento se acercó un chico alto, de cuerpo bien formado y castaño hacia Liza.

"Hola Liza" saludó el chico.

"Hola Strauss" saludó Liza igualmente.

"¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?" preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de dientes blancos tipo colgate, capaces de hacer desmayar a más de una chica.

Lily y Sarah se mostraron emocionadas ante tan invitación; pero Liza contestó esto:

"No gracias amigo. Ya tengo pareja"

El chico se mostró triste por un momento, pero sin quitar su sonrisa se despidió de la misma manera cortés con la que había venido, asumiendo su derrota.

Cuando el chico se fue, Sarah le preguntó a su hermana:

"¿Por qué le mentiste? ¿No te preocupabas por quien te invitaría?

"No me preocupaba, simplemente me interesaba" dijo Liza con aire de satisfacción "Pero quiero que me invite otra persona"

"¿Quién?" preguntó Lily inocentemente.

"¿Tú quién crees Lily?" preguntó Liza amenazante.

"No, no lo sé" siguió Lily con la misma inocencia.

"Sarah, dile tu"

"Lamentablemente, yo tampoco sé" dijo Sarah imitando a Lily.

"… ¿Ven a esa persona que está al pie de la escalera?"

Lily y Sarah miraron y no era ni más ni menos que...

"¿Sirius?" preguntaron las dos inocentemente al mismo tiempo.

"¡Si! ¡Quiero que me invite él!" exclamó Liza sintiendo que ese juego inocente la sacaría de sus casillas.

Lily y Sarah se volvieron a Liza y Lily le preguntó, aún inocentemente:

"¿No era que lo odiabas?"

"…Lily… no querrás ver mi puño en tu cara ¿Verdad?" Lily negó inocentemente "¡Entonces deja de actuar así! ¡Me asustas!"

Lily rió ante los comentarios de Liza, dándole el derecho a Sarah de hablar, ya normalmente:

"¿Entonces por fin lo reconoces?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que te gusta"

"Sarihta Sarihta… él siempre me ha gustado y tu siempre lo supiste" dijo Liza pausadamente "Veamos, desde aquella vez, no sé... ¿¡Que leíste mi diario?"

"Oh... aún te recuerdas de eso ¿verdad?" preguntó Sarah con una sonrisita.

"¡Si! ¡Fue una de las vergüenzas más grandes de mi vida!" estalló la pelinegra.

"Pero eso fue cuando era una tonta e irreflexiva"

"Y lo sigues siendo" murmuró Liza.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Sarah alzando una ceja.

"¡Que aún sigues siendo tonta e irreflexiva!"

"¡No es cierto!"

"¡Si es cierto!"

"¡VOY A MATARTE!"

Las dos hermanas empezaron a correr y perseguirse alrededor de la sala común, dejando a Lily murmurando un pequeño aquí vamos de nuevo antes de sumergirse en su pesada lectura de _Historia de Hogwarts._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

En el pie de las escaleras, Sirius, James y Remus hablaban con respecto al baile de navidad.

"¡Que bueno que los profesores nos están dando este baile!" exclamó Sirius "¿Recuerdan que la otra vez nos iban a dar uno?"

"Si... como en cuarto año" hizo memoria James.

"¿Por qué al final no lo celebraron?" preguntó Sirius.

"No lo sé

"Pues yo si" empezó diciendo Remus "Fue gracias a ustedes ¿lo recuerdan?" los dos muchachos negaron "por poner una mezcla repugnante en el sombrero de cada uno de los del comité organizador, cancelaron el baile"

"Ahhh... emm... ups"

"Me acuerdo que nadie les dirigía la palabra"

"Si… pero ya no recordemos el pasado" pidió James.

"¡Hey chicos!"

"Hey Peter" saludó Remus "¿Mejor del estómago?"

"Si, mucho mejor" el regordete sonrió "¿De que hablan?"

"¡Del baile de navidad!" exclamaron los dos rebeldes animagos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Baile de navidad?" preguntó Peter, intrigado.

"Dumbledore nos anunció hoy que habrá un baile el 28 de diciembre" explicó Remus.

"¿En serio?" el chico chasqueó la lengua "¡Rayos! No podré ir. Durante ese tiempo estaré en Escocia visitando a mi familia para navidad… como cada año"

"¿Pero por qué tener que ir a Escocia a una aburrida reunión familiar navideña?" preguntó Sirius, trágicamente "¡Deberías quedarte!"

"… Ustedes conocen a mi madre…"

"Oh si, me había olvidado" murmuró Sirius.

"En fin, no importa. Si ustedes van al baile, yo soy feliz. Luego me contarán como la habrán pasado" sonrió el regordete "Y díganme… ¿A quiénes invitarán al baile?"

"Por mí invito a la bella dama que está corriendo alrededor de la sala común" dijo Sirius.

"¿A Liza?" preguntó Peter estupefacto "¿No era que te aborrecía y te odiaba?"

"Bueno, pues mientras tú estabas dándote tu paseo en Hogsmeade" Peter tragó saliva disimuladamente "no lo viste, pero hoy tuvimos una conversación civilizada" culminó Sirius con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja.

"¡No puede ser! ¡El mundo se cae!" exclamó Peter "¿Estás seguro? ¿No habrá sido uno de tus locos sueños sin sentido?"

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó Sirius muy indignado.

"¿Estás diciendo la verdad?" preguntó el más bajo del grupo otra vez.

"¡PETER! ¡TE JURO POR MERLÍN, MORGANA, ATHENEA Y TODOS LOS DIOSES GRIEGOS, MEXICANOS, MÁGICOS Y LO QUE SEA QUE TE DIGO LA VERDAD!"

"…Aún sigo sin creerlo…"

"…"

"Sirius te está diciendo la verdad Peter" dijo Remus con los ojos en blanco "Yo lo vi conversando con ella, igual que James"

"Ahh muy bien... ¡Ahora si te creo Canuto!"

"¿Sabes Peter? Eres un im-bé-cil" dijo Sirius.

"Gracias Canuto. Yo también te quiero" dijo Peter con una sonrisa inocente.

"Bueno, cambiemos de tema muchachos que sus insultos ya me tienen sacado de quicio" dijo Remus masajeándose las sienes "¿Con quién piensas ir al baile James?"

En eso, James cambió su sonrisa inocente por una de esas caras que decían por sí solas: 'Lunático... eres tan Lunático'

"Lunático... ¿Cómo me puedes hacer una pregunta como esa?" preguntó James.

"Solo es por preguntar" dijo Remus "¿Con quién iras?"

James se llevó una mano a la frente:

"A ver... a ver... piensa en alguien que siempre me ha vuelto loco, alguien… un poco amargado, pero a la vez tan… dulce" suspiró "Alguien que nunca he podido hacer que cayera en mis redes"

"Mmmm..." Peter pensó "¿QUÉ? ¿VAS A INVITAR A MCGONNAGALL?"

"…" James se llevó otra vez la mano a la frente y dijo, con toda la calma posible "Voy a dar otra pista... tiene cabello PELIROJO y OJOS VERDES! ¿¡A quién les recuerda?"

James se hallaba levantado de su sitio y sus amigos estaban abrazados asustados mirando a su amigo:

"¿Lily?" preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"¡BEBEBEBE! ¡Tenemos a un ganador! ¡o mejor dicho tres! ¡Sirius Black, Peter Pettegrew y Remus Lupin! ¡Por ser los intelitrolls mas grandes del mundo! El premio... ¡Tener que soportarme para siempre!"

"… James… das miedo…" susurró Sirius aún abrazado de Remus (NA/ No vayan a pensar cositas que no son xD).

"Miren quien habla" dijo James riendo "Tú eres el que da miedo abrazado de Remus. Chicos… ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme?" culminó muy, muy inocente.

"¡Yo no...!" empezó a decir Sirius, pero cuando vio que estaba abrazado de Remus… "¡AHHH!"

Sirius se separó rápidamente y dijo:

"No me había dado cuenta"

"Que ignorante" dijeron James y Remus al mismo tiempo. Peter solo rió de la situación.

"Ya dejemos de hablar de mi. Mejor hablemos de Remusito... ¿Con quién irás al baile Remmy?"

"Canuto… deja de ponerme motes" pidió Remus "Contestando a tu pregunta… no pienso ir al baile"

"¿¡QUÉ?" estallaron los tres merodeadores.

"Chicos, hagan una suma: No me gusta bailar, más no soy bueno con chicas, más soy muy tímido; Da igual a: No iré al baile"

"¡Esta 'Tametática' de los muggles es muy complicada!" se quejó Peter.

"Se dice matemática Peter ¬¬º"

"¡Da igual!" exclamó James "¡Tienes que ir al baile Remus! ¡Éste será nuestro último año en Hogwarts! ¡Debemos aprovecharlo al máximo!"

"Además... ¿No quieres pedirle a cierta rubia una primera cita?" preguntó Sirius inocentemente.

"Chicos, si soy tan malo en la pista de baile y tan malo jugando al Quidditch… hay un millón de probabilidades a una de que no tenga el valor para pedirle a Sarah ser mi pareja"

Todo esto, Remus lo dijo de una manera tan triste... Sus amigos se quedaron callados, viendo a su amigo con tristeza. Remus se vio un poco incómodo, así que se levantó y se fue directo al dormitorio.

"Pobre Lunático" murmuró Sirius "Me da tanta lástima"

"A mí también" dijo James tristemente. Y Peter asintió levemente.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era ya muy entrada la noche y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts dormían en sus respectivos dormitorios.

Bien... no todos.

Remus aún estaba despierto. No estaba tan cansado, así que solo miraba la noche a través de la ventana. Sus amigos estaban tan profundamente dormidos que él podía hacer todo el ruido del mundo y ellos no se despertarían.

Estaba cabizbajo, pensando un poco. ¿Por qué él no quería ir al baile? Sus amigos tenían mucha razón en algo: Era su último año en ese colegio. Tenía que aprovecharlo bien.

Pero... igualmente, no tenía ganas de ir. Él era muy tímido como para pedir a una chica ser su pareja de baile… y más lo era para pedirle a esa chica rubia y especial que tanto le gustaba.

Remus dejó de pensar un momento y dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, mirando la noche que, al parecer, estaba especial: Esparcida de estrellas, con las nubes despejadas y un cielo bien iluminado.

Luego dirigió la vista hacia esa cosa que tanto miedo le tenía. Esa esfera plateada que había sido su maldición por tantos años: La luna, que es ese instante estaba en cuarto creciente.

Esa luna siempre hacía que Remus se estremeciera y respirara entrecortadamente. Con tan solo verla, le daba un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

Recordó esa noche… esa fatal y triste noche que hizo marcarle de por vida su destino y hacerle convertir en una de las criaturas mas peligrosas del mundo mágico.

Todo había sido en un día de febrero. Tenía diez años y paseaba cerca de su casa.

Su casa siempre se había encontrado cerca de un bosque, y él siempre sentía curiosidad por entrar allí y explorar… pero sus padres le decían que era peligroso y que no podía acercarse, por su bien. Pero esa noche, la curiosidad le ganó y entró a las profundidades del bosque, solo, con una linterna. Esa noche era luna llena y, aunque iluminaba todo el cielo, el bosque era tan oscuro que sentía miedo. Tanto era la oscuridad que se perdió.

Al posarse en un árbol para descansar, un ruido y un rugido habían hecho que él corriera con todas sus fuerzas. Un lobo lo perseguía.

Aunque el niño corría y corría, el lobo no podía perder su rastro y seguía persiguiéndolo. Al final una rama hizo que se cayera y el animal se abalanzó a él, mordiéndole la pierna. El niño, por más que gritó, nadie le escuchó. Al poco rato, el lobo se fue y Remus quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

Al día siguiente, despertó en una cama de San Mungo, rodeado por sus padres y un montón de sanadores, recibiendo la noticia más impactante de toda su vida: Era un licántropo.

Desde ese día Remus no volvió a hacer el mismo. Ahora estaba más cansado, más enfermo, más fatigado. Sus energías habían bajado y ya no era tan entusiasmado como solía ser.

Cuando cumplió once años, recibió otro impacto: Ninguna escuela de magia lo quería aceptar. ¿Por qué? Porque era Hombre lobo.

Remus, en ese tiempo, se sintió triste, devastado. En todos esos años de infancia lo único que él deseaba con toda su alma era aprender a hacer encantamientos, hechizos y pociones; y ahora, le arrebataban esa oportunidad.

Pero, gracias a Merlín, Dumbledore llegó a ser director y lo aceptó con gusto en Hogwarts, dando la solución a su problema. Desde ese día, volvió a ser feliz.

Al llegar a Hogwarts ya no se preocupaba por su licantropía y la pasaba bien con sus amigos, amigos verdaderos que lo aceptaban tal cual era, sin importar que era hombre lobo.

Pero cada noche era lo mismo: recuerdos de esa noche en que se marcó su vida, pesadillas de que él, en forma de hombre lobo, agredía a sus seres queridos... o a esa persona especial que él tanto amaba.

Sarah. Ella no lo aceptaría jamás como licántropo. Merlín... ¿Por qué nunca pensó en ello? ¿Cómo se sentiría ella si lo supiera? ¿Y Lily?... ¡Liza! Seguro no querría que su hermana andara con un hombre lobo.

Y Remus no podía dejar de pensar en su futuro. Tenía que tener toda la suerte del mundo a su favor. Nadie le daría trabajo si las personas se enteraran de que él era Licántropo. ¡No sabía que hacer!

Al chico se le escaparon varias lágrimas de sus ojos. Esa tristeza tan grande que ocupaba mas de la mitad de su corazón, al poco rato, se convirtió en recor, en odio. ¡Maldecía a ese lobo por haberlo mordido esa noche de Febrero! ¡Maldecía a la luna llena! ¡Se maldecía a sí mismo! ¡Por no obedecer a sus padres y tener que entrar a ese bosque oscuro! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan inepto!

Luego de minutos de rencor, de rabia... La tristeza volvió y lo abundó. 

'Remus, Remus, cálmate' pensaba 'Por favor, no te comportes así'

A pesar de ello, tenía que estar agradecido. Sus padres, las personas que más lo amaban y lo cuidaban. Siempre haciendo todo lo posible por el estado de su hijo. Tantas veces que él los vio llorar, tantas veces que él vio como se sacrificaban por él. Sin duda, él no abandonaría sus padres por nada del mundo.

Dumbledore. Había sido el único director que lo había aceptado y que hizo que la esperanza y la felicidad volvieran en él. Siempre se ocupaba y preocupaba especialmente por él, siempre. Remus estaba tan agradecido que no sabía como y cuando recompensarle por todo lo que había hecho.

Y último y, especialmente: sus amigos. James, Sirius, Peter. Todos ellos. Sus camaradas. A pesar de la maldición que él tenía que afrontar, lo seguían tratando como tal: una persona normal. Cada luna llena, aunque él no quisiera, ellos lo acompañaban como animales y nunca lo dejaban solo. Mejores amigos él no podría tener.

Era ya la 1:00 a.m. y Remus empezó a sentir sueño. Lentamente, cerró la ventana, sin dejar de ver la luna que, al parecer, también a él lo miraba.

Fue despacio, sin hacer ruido, hasta su cama y al cerrar los ojos, recordó todos y cada uno de sus momentos felices. El chico sonrió y al acostarse en su cama de dosel, se durmió.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pes ahí el capítulo siempre esperando que guste xD Bueno, supongo que se habrán extrañado con la parte que puse de Peter ¿No? Bueno, a mi me pareció interesante ponerlo. A veces me ando preguntando, cuando leo a Peter en los demás fics, por qué Peter ha traicionado a sus amigos y eso… y bueno, supongo que habrá sido por ello: Envidia, sino ya habrá sido cuestión de chantaje… o de imperios… en fin… aunque odiemos a Peter hay que ponerlo u.u Bueno…

**¿Qué tal los reveladores pensamientos de Remus Lupin al final? Hombre… pobre lobito… tanta carga… auch… :'( **

**¿Y el baile de navidad? Ok, perdonenme la inspiración de ese momento por no poner el bendito baile en otra fecha, pero si lo cambio la histo cambia de rumbo…**

**En fin… ¿Qué tal las partes de Remus y Sarah? ¿Y Lilita y James? ¿Qué habrá hecho Sirius durante su tiempo ausente?**

**Hey! Me di cuenta de algo!**

**SE ACABÓ HOGSMEADEEEEE:D:D:D:DD:D**

**Nunca cesen de dejar sus comentarios!**

**Besusssss!**

**Mari!**

**:P**


	22. Inicio de vacaciones y cabellos gigantes

**Aleluya! Aleluya! xD Suenan los ángeles anunciando la gloria para dar paso a la escritora de este fic, que tiene sin actualizarse desde el 26 de julio, así que tenia que aparecer xD**

Wow! Cuantos reviews! Antes de decir una de las mías les quiero decir: Gracias Gracias GRACIAS por todas sus opiniones, sus comentarios y todo todo todo de ustedes! Muchas muchas gracias! Aunque los hits son algunas de las cosas que más odio de vi que alcanzamos entre todos los que leyeron (Refiriéndose a TODOS) más de 10.000 hits so muchas graciass! Aunque solo le hayan dado clic al enlace porque si, muchos deben de tener su razón, so gracias:D:D Saben? Me di cuenta de que dentro de solo 3 días cumplo un año en registrar este fic en fanfiction (Oh si… lloremos todos xD), jajajaja, aniversario! Fiesta fiesta! xDxD No sé como se celebrará ese día, en realidad… supongo que con que progrese el fic bastará :) 18 reviews! Aún no puedo creerlo! Son casi como 20! De veras, muchas muchas gracias! Se los agradezco bastante!

Así que bueno… siguiendo, ésta es la hermosísima parte de las excusas. Bueno…. Simplemente no la tengo. Anduve de vaga todos estos días, frente a la TV, dibujando y estando al tanto de todo lo que pasa en Sony Entertainment Television (tanto lo veo que ya me sé las propagandas). Si de algo sirve mi hermana mayor está pasando algo de tiempo aquí en la ciudad, para salir un poco conmigo y para estar al tanto con sus viejos amigos… así que msn msn para ella y para todo el día, sin dejarme la computadora ni por un instante ¬¬U Bueno, al menos cuando sale así que aprovecho ahora que se va a la clínica para una consulta.

Por supuesto ahora ando de vacaciones, pero las clases vienen pronto (para el 20 de septiembre curso 3er año de bachiller o 9no grado. Noooooo!), así que estoy medio comprando los útiles escolares y ando viendo qué ponerles para que no sean los mismos cuadernos de cada año así que… me mantengo medio ocupada con eso aunque todas sabemos que eso no es excusa xD

Así que aquí estoy, y contestaré los reviews ahora por el nuevo proceso: Vía reply a los registrados y via normal a los que no. Fácil y más corto para el pobre capi que ya está empezando a tener más de 30 páginas. Gulp… y no lo he guardado en el disco duro. Así que aprovecho ahora en darle, porque el tiempo aquí es electrizante y no me gusta (Ayer casi me escondo debajo de mi cama con la sola vista de los relámpagos). Bien… "Clic" Guardado y seguro Ahora si, contesto opiniones:

Sirius Girl: Woww! Nueva lectora! Eeeeee! Me alegra que te guste el fic! Jajajajaja. Supongo que te causó… eaammm… fuertes emociones xD jajajaja, bueno, me alegra que sea así :P Gracias por tus comentarios y muchos besos!

**Dulce:** Holas:D jaja, graaaciiaaas! Me alegra mucho que te guste la histo! Jajaja. Igual que tu, yo amo a los merodeadores (a mi también se me traba la lengua, pero cuando lo digo en inglés. Más de dos años con harry potter y no entiendo como pronunciar "marauders…" mmmm). Como dijiste, cada merodeador es especial, pero sin duda amo a James y a Remus xD Sirius no queda de lado, pero esos dos son especiales, como mis ositos de peluche xDxD ooooouuuuu! Ejemmm, creo que me pasé de tema xD Aunque James y Lily son sagrados para mi, así que… me quedo con Remus! Ajajajajajajaja! Y Peter… pes a mi también me da pena… pero que más da… lo odio y no lo remedio, punto U.U Así es la vida, etc etc. En fin… gracias por las felicidades :P Y ajá! Yo sabía que era de México! Jajajaja. Me alegra una vez más que te guste el fic. En fin… creo que lo estoy repitiendo mucho xD Así que dejo el review hasta acá. Muchos besos!

**Paula:** Me alegra mucho que te guste:D Espero que este capi te guste por igual! Muchos besos y deja tus comentarios cada vez que puedas!

**Ticapotter:** Siss! You already goooo:(:( Yaikkks! I'm kinda sad! I didn't gave you my surprisseee:( oh well… think you'll might be here when i publish it so…. COME BACK SOOOON:D:D:D:D jajajajajaja. Oh welll… i don't have more to say HAVE A NICE TRAVEL! AND ENJOY! And buy many many many Harry potter T-Shirts as you can:D:D Kisses Sis! Love ya!

**Trini-La-Blake:** Holass! Jajaja. Sabes? Creo que Lily nos está haciendo la vida imposible! xDxD jajaja, pero creo que eso es otro tema aparte que debemos discutir con nuestro psicólogo (o sea, nuestra almohada u.u). Hye, que coincidencia, yo también odio a Peter, gritemos todos! xDxD Vaya cosas… las emociones que nos despiertan los personajes ficticios de un libro son muy… como explicarlo… reales? En fin… estoy hablando tonterías xD Buee pues, me alegra que te guste el fic! Y espero que te guste este cap :P (Creo que yo también digo eso muy a menudo… ups). Muchos besos!

**Kamiii: **Hoolllaasass:D We love James! Ese es nuestro dilema xDxD y hagámosle espacio a Remus que merece de nuestro apoyo moral, el pobrecito… T-T y bueno… ahora que leí la otra parte que tal estás? Bien? Yo también he tenido días de depresión, quizá hace poco. Son cositas que pasan y ya… uno que otro mal día, así que vivamos la vida:D (Ya me estoy pareciendo a mi tía… oh dios… qué hice?). Está bien, si quieres no me hagas caso, todo está en tu decisión :) Y bueno… de nada:D jajaja. Muchos besos por igual linda! Adios!

**Fernanda: **Holas! Por fin actualizo ahora, jajajaj xD Me alegra que te guste el fic :) Gracias por las felicitaciones. En verdad, en mi opinión, hay muchos mejores fics que este, pero supongo que este fic es especial… para mi :) En fin… mi propósito es hacerlo lo mejor que pueda y seguirlo como a la corriente de un libro (muchas amigas mías hasta me preguntan por qué pongo '¿Qué sucedió?' envés de '¿Qué pasó?'. Jajaja), así quee… creo que estoy cumpliendo mi meta xDxD Bueno, gracias por criticar! Muchos besos:D

**Caro:** Holas! Jaja, me alegra que te guste :) Muchos besos!

**Ceci:** Holas! Jaja, te comprendo con lo de las salidas. Mi hermana y yo también estamos saliendo, igual yo con mis amigas… aunque con ellas no tanto, porque siempre las veo xD Vamos todas a un par de cursos, así que siempre me las veo, jaja :P en fin… Me alegra que te halla gustado el capi anterior:D Nadie ve la hora en que Lily y James se den su primer beso, pero supongo que serán mucho por acá xD… vendrá pronto, ya lo creo así :P y bueno, Remus… un caso u.u La verdad es que eso de la licantropía sería horrible si existiera ¿No? Bueno, justamente haré un fic de cuando a Remus le muerde Greyback… aunque no le veo la hora de ponerlo, porque estoy trancada… pero será tan pronto como me lo permita mi imaginación :O En fin… ya veremos si Remus va al baile o no ;) jajaja. Bueno linda, nos estaremos leyendo. Muchos besos!

**Hermy:** Holas! Me alegra que te guste el fic :P Aquí te lo sigo, jaja :D Oh… me di cuenta de que no he desayunado, y ya son más de las 10… gulp…

**Chik-B-Potter: **Holaaas:D Oyeee! Que coincidencia tan grande:O Yo tengo familia en Barquisimeto, por gran parte de mi mamá y papá O.O Tu dices que tienes familia aquí? Jajajaja, wow! Cuantos años tienes? Ok, ya ya, no preguntaré más… me emocioné, jajaja xD Bueno, pes yo lo supe! Tus amigos deben de ser recontra geniales :D Mis amigas lo son también, bastante. Además de HP, tengo a otras dos amigas (una de ellas es la prima de mi amiga con complejo de lobo) que están locas por Reik y las dos fueron a las dos veces que ellos vinieron acá xD y bueno, junto con mi amiga con complejo de lobo amamos a Green day, o sea, que te digo… ah, y todo mi grupo amamos, alabamos y adoramos HP… que te puedo decir? Ah! La de complejo de lobo y otra más aman a Daniel Radcliffe, así que bueno… todas estamos locas y obsesionadas por algo :D Pero todas ellas son divertidas, y por eso las quiero tanto :P ajajajajaja. En fin… pásate cada vez que puedas. Que disfrutes del cap! Muchos besos desde valencia!

**Ktiii:** Holaas! Ya ya, ya regresé con la parte, así que no te preocupes :P Ya tenía tiempo sin actualizar, pero volví después de todo, antes de que pasara completamente el mes y yo… nada. Jaja. Ya estás intrigada por el final. Wufff… pues faltará… bastante! Pero habrá que tener paciencia ¿No:D Bueno, te dejaré linda. Muchos besos y que te guste el cap!

**Angelli: **Holaas:D:D jaja, aquí reportándose para cangriAngie la moonyspat, cambio, me lees? Jaja, pues bueno, yo muy bien y tu:P He hecho muchas cosas, entre esas dibujar y disfrutar de las vacaciones antes de volver pronto a clases… aaaaa… supongo que tendré que volver algún día ¿No? Oumm… en fin :P Ohhh, yo también deseo llegar a la partecilla de la warner, la cual me trae loca! Jjajajaja, me acuerdo de aquella chica (no diré el nombre. No será que alguien lea por acá el review), pero siiii, era uno de mis personajes favoritos :D:D Aún tengo una parte en mi cuaderno de múltiples materias :) jajajaja, la adoraba, simplemente el personaje me parecía genial :D Es verdad que ya casi no existen, pero bueno… aun deben de haber algunos :) supongo que será parte de ella… no sé… jajaja. Conociste a un chico igual a Remus? Diooos! Esperemos que no sea hombre lobo. Y bueno, si lo resulta, en fin, no es algo de qué preocuparse ¿eh? Solo cómprale una casa gigante con bosque y todo resuelto para la próxima luna llena :D No mentira… broma broma… tampoco así… jajaja. Ya estoy empezando a decir tonteras otra vez… Oummm… bueno Mary Angelli (por cierto, lindo nombre ), espero que estés bien también. Cuídate! Ya sé que puedo contar contigo más que nunca! Y espero que sepas que también puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites! Muchos besos!

**Pes aquí continuo el fic :) les tendré una sorpresita dentro de poco si todo va genial! Muchos besos!**

Bueno, dedicado a mi amiguita Betty, que se me fue a Europa. Enjoy once again sis!

Espero que les guste. Comentarios del autor al final.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inicio de vacaciones y cabellos gigantes**

Al día siguiente, llegó el día mas esperado por algunas personas: Inicio de las vacaciones de navidad.

Los alumnos que se habían ido a sus casas para celebrar la festividad habían dejado Hogwarts temprano, por lo que cuando Liza despertó y vio la sala común vacía se emocionó, yendo entre saltitos al dormitorio y zarandeando a su hermana menor:

"Sarah... Sarah... despierta, despierta" 

"No, Liza... déjame dormir…" pedía la pequeña Weader con voz somnolienta, cubriéndose completamente con la sábana.

Liza, después de varios minutos sin resultado, dejó de zarandear a Sarah y… empezó a zarandear a Lily, obviamente:

"Lily... Lily... ¡Despierta Evans!"

"…Quiero dormir Liz. Por favor…" replicó Lily sin abrir los ojos.

"¡Pero si es el comienzo de las vacaciones!" exclamó Liza.

"Que bueno... me alegra… ahora déjame dormir…" y Lily se colocó de medio lado, dándole la espalda a su mejor amiga.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó la pelinegra "¿¡Es que acaso no piensan compartir el espíritu del inicio de las vacaciones navideñas conmigo?"

Los ronquidos de sus dos queridas compañeras de habitación se escucharon en toda la estancia a modo de respuesta.

"Bien… ¡Me iré entonces!" exclamó ésta, retirándose al puro estilo de una ama de casa enfurecida (NA/ La influencia de esposas desesperadas está empezando a hacer estragos en mi cabeza).

Ya en la sala común…

'Genial. Al parecer la única que se alegra por el inicio de las vacaciones de navidad soy yo' pensó nuestro personaje de brazos cruzados.

"Ojalá hubiese alguien aquí" pensó Liza en voz alta. 

"Bueno, afortunadamente, aquí estoy"

Liza lanzó un grito y miró hacia atrás. Quien más y quien menos estaba allí mirándola sonriendo que Sirius Black.

"¡Black! ¡Me diste un susto de ultratumba!" exclamó Liza molesta.

"Lo siento mucho Lizzie… ¿Y eso de que me llamaste Black?"

"Te diré Black cuando esté enojada, como cuando me llames 'Lizzie'" respondió la chica.

"Lo siento de nuevo Elizabeth" dijo Sirius fingiendo estar arrepentido.

"…"

"Lo siento otra vez Liz"

"Eso nada mas me lo pueden decir Lily y Sa..."

"¡HEY!" exclamó Sirius, dejando a Liza perpleja. El chico al instante se aclaró la garganta "Lo siento, es que… odio que me regañen tanto por una simple forma de llamarse"

Liza empezó a recapitular, y llegó a la conclusión de que ya se estaba portando como una de esas chicas que siempre se quejaban por cualquier estupidez.

"No… Yo soy la que debo sentirlo" se mostró un poco cabizbaja "Me estoy comportando como una niña de trece años"

"Bueno, debo decirlo: Siempre te comportas como una niña de trece años" y Sirius rió.

"Ja ja ja" risita fingida por parte de ella "Muy gracioso Black"

"Está bien, dejemos las peleas" Sirius sonrió "Por cierto, ¿Qué hacer despierta?"

"Me emocioné tanto por el comienzo de las vacaciones que me levanté temprano, pero… al parecer nadie comparte mi causa"

"Pues yo si" Liza le miró interrogante "Justamente me levanté por eso. ¡Nadie en el colegio!" estiró los brazos en dirección al techo "¡Estupendo!"

"¡Es lo mismo que pienso yo!" exclamó Liza con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos rieron y Sirius miró alrededor:

"¿Y tus amigas?"

"No bajarán hasta dentro de un buen rato" se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica "Prueba que la gente es diferente en varios aspectos" Sirius se encogió de brazos "¿Y tus amigos?"

"Me atrevo a seguir tu ejemplo. Mis amigos no quisieron levantarse tampoco"

"Vaya…"

"Si" hubo un pequeño momento de silencio entre los dos hasta que Sirius lo rompió "... Bien… mmm… ¿Quieres ir a comer?"

"No se si te habrás dado cuenta pero… el comedor aún no abre a esta hora" le informó Liza.

"Oooh" Sirius se aclaró la garganta "Pues no, no me había dado cuenta en realidad"

"Tendríamos que esperar hasta que sean las nueve" Sirius asintió otra vez "Y bueno, en fin… yo, en este caso, subiré a mi dormitorio. Creo que dormiré un pequeño rato más" 

Y la chica estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Sirius le agarró delicadamente de la muñeca:

"Espera. Tengo una mejor idea"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó una chica intrigada, volviéndose al chico, el cual sonreía travieso.

"Sé de una forma de comer sin tener que ir al gran comedor"

"¿En serio?" esto se ponía interesante "¿Cómo?"

"Ya te enseño. Ven conmigo" y Sirius estuvo a punto de agarrarle de la muñeca otra vez para ir a dicho lugar, cuando…

"¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Espera un momento!" Sirius retiró la mano al instante, como si la piel de la chica quemara "Sabes que cada año Peeves está por allí deambulando por los pasillos, en busca de víctimas para hacer sus bromas mañaneras. ¿Cómo iremos a tu lugar sin tener que toparnos con él?"

"¿Sabes? Yo también lo pensé, y no hay nada de que preocuparnos porque, para ello, tengo el mapa del merodeador"

"¿Mapa del qué?" Liza empezó a adoptar esa mirada amenazante que tanto amaba y odiaba Sirius al mismo tiempo "Sirius, si esto es una de las tuyas…"

"Liza… solo mira" y Sirius sacó del bolsillo de la túnica un simple papel de pergamino, interrumpiendo las palabras de la muchacha y haciendo que la chica alzara una ceja. Dicho 'mapa' no parecía gran cosa.

"Es solo un pergamino"

"No. Mira esto" Sirius se aclaró la garganta y, apuntando el trozo de papel con la varita, recitó "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Al momento, motes de tinta fueron apareciendo y Liza se quedó estupefacta:

"Es... es..."

"Hogwarts" culminó Sirius con una sonrisa "¿Vamos a mi lugar o no?"

"Cuanto antes"

Y ambos salieron de la sala común, hacia 'ese lugar' que decía Sirius.  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Los dos bajaron hasta el primer piso del castillo. El chico revisaba constantemente el mapa para ver si se aproximaba Peeves o alguien más, pero afortunadamente los pasillos estaban despejados.

Sirius dirigió a Liza hacia muchos lugares... Ya Liza ni se acordaba de en donde estaba; Pero, al ver, estaba por un corredor en el que nunca antes había estado: era amplio, con paredes de piedra que llenas de pinturas y con antorchas que iluminaban débilmente el lugar.

"Sirius... ¿A donde me estás llevando?" preguntó.

"Ya lo verás" respondió el chico sonriendo y observando el mapa una vez más.

"Espero que no sea una trampa o algo así, porque sino ya te puedes ir arrepintiendo" 'Y otra vez viene el perro con la cola metida por el rabo'

"Tranquila, ya llegamos" y Sirius sonrió satisfactoriamente mirando al frente.

Liza solo vio ante sus ojos un retrato de un tazón de frutas pintadas en óleo.

"¿Este era el lugar que me decías?" preguntó Liza extrañada.

"Sip"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Me meto en el óleo y me como la manzana?" preguntó sarcástica.

"No (Sería buena ocurrencia, pero no). Solo ve adelante y hazle cosquillas a la pera"

Liza se le quedó mirando a Sirius un momento, sin poder entender nada.

"¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo?" preguntó insegura.

"Claro que no" Sirius ya estaba extasiado "Solo haz lo que te dije. Te digo: nada te ocurrirá"

Liza miró un momento a Sirius. Luego el retrato del tazón de frutas, que no parecía ofrecer gran cosa. Poco rato después, miró a Sirius otra vez, quien seguía viendo a la muchacha.

"¿Prometes que nada malo ocurrirá?" preguntó la pelinegra tragando saliva (NA/………)

"Palabra de merodeador" recitó el chico, pero al ver la cara de inseguridad de la muchacha le dijo, seriamente "Lo prometo"

Liza volvió su vista hacia el retrato del tazón de frutas. Se acercó lentamente a él e, insegura, alargó su dedo índice hacia la pera y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

La pera se retorcía de la risa y empezó a disminuirse hasta formar un pomo de piedra. Entonces Liza miró de nuevo el retrato: Era una puerta.

"Abre la puerta Liz" le dijo Sirius desde atrás.

Liza puso la mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta lentamente. Entró y quedó estupefacta. Había oído rumores y muchas cosas al respecto, pero jamás lo vio con sus propios ojos:

"¡Las cocinas de Hogwarts!" exclamó.

El techo era tan alto como el del gran comedor. Había ollas de metal por todos lados y sartenes levitando y preparando comida por sí solas. Una chimenea al final. Pero lo más sorprendente: ¡Cientos y cientos de elfos domésticos!

"Wow…" no pudo evitar soltar.

"Eso fue lo mismo que dije la primera vez que entré aquí" dijo Sirius ya a su lado "Es... inmenso"

"¿Tu has entrado antes aquí?" preguntó Liza desconcertada.

"Si te dijera creo que te respondería: Si, como unas mil millones de veces"

"Con razón llegaban con tanta comida en las manos cuando había alguna fiesta en la sala común" recordó ella "Nunca entendí como podían obtener tanta cerveza de mantequilla... hasta ahora claro" frunció el ceño "¿Cómo supiste de este sitio?"

"En mi nuestro año" Sirius se encogió de hombros "Mis amigos y yo nos perdimos por el vestíbulo y dimos a parar en el retrato. Gracias a que Remus leía _Historia de Hogwarts_ entramos aquí, nos quedamos impresionados, nos ofrecieron comida, un profesor nos encontró, nos llevó a la sala común (sin mencionar que nos castigó por perder clases) y… fin de la historia"

Liza rió por un momento:

"¿Y estos elfos domésticos? ¡No sabía que habían tantos en Hogwarts!"

"Como diría Remus en este momento: ¿Acaso soy el único que lee Historia de Hogwarts?" recitó Sirius imitando la voz de su amigo licántropo.

Liza rió otra vez y, en ese momento, un elfo doméstico vino hacia la pareja y exclamó con voz chillona haciendo una reverencia:

"¡Señor Black! ¡Un placer tenerlo por aquí de vuelta!"

"El placer es mío Jojo (NA/ Jajaja! Jojo! Yo y mis ocurrencias! xD)"

"¿Quisiera algo señor? ¿Una tostada? ¿Huevos? ¿Tocino? ¿Café? ¿Quizá té?" preguntó el elfo entusiasmado.

"Todo eso y más para mi amiga y para mí" pidió Sirius sonriendo.

"Sus caprichos son órdenes señor" y el elfo, haciendo otra reverencia, se fue a preparar la comida.

"Se ve que te obedecen ¿no?" preguntó Liza con los ojos fuera de órbitas.

"Me conocen a mí y a mis amigos de toda la vida. Creo que nos miraban tanto robar la comida que pronto nos la subían a la habitación"

Al instante el elfo apareció con un montón de comida levitando alrededor suyo ('¡Que servicio!' pensó Liz):

"¡Sus caprichos hechos sueños Señor!" chilló Jojo "¿Quiere probar la comida señorita?"

Sin pensar a responder Liza tomó un ponquecito de zarzamora y le dio un mordisco.

"¡Está exquisito!" dijo dando otro mordisco.

"Jojo, puedes dejar la comida" ordenó Sirius.

Jojo dejó la comida con cuidado en el suelo y desapareció, regresando con sus compañeros. Sirius y Liza se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

"¡Esto... está... divino!" dijo Liza comiendo de todo "Definitivamente, este es mi lugar favorito"

"¡'Elb' mío también!" exclamó Sirius con la boca llena.

Entre risas y mordiscos así pasaron la mañana.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En el dormitorio de las chicas Lily acababa de despertar. Estiró los brazos al aire y se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a Sarah, quien seguía profundamente dormida bajo un montón de sábanas.

'Pobrecita' pensó Lily 'Seguro se cansó después de correr tanto en la sala común'

Lily dejó de ver a Sarah un momento y dirigió su vista en la ventana. El bosque estaba más blanco que nunca por la capa de nieve que llevaba y no había ni un solo árbol que tuviese ni flor ni hojas (NA/ Claro... ¡Es invierno!).

La mirada de Lily se quedó perdida en el paisaje y la pelirroja empezó a pensar.

'Baile de navidad... mmm... sería divertido, si, pero... ¿Con quién iría yo?'

No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Desde que lo anunciaron todo había sido: Baile de navidad por aquí, baile de navidad por allá. En cada rincón del baile de navidad no se podía dejar de hablar.

A Lily, la mayoría de las veces, no le interesaba ese tipo de cosas y prefería leer un buen libro a ir al baile, pero esta vez... por primera vez la pelirroja amargada de la vida (Cortesía de Sirgreña Stevens) quería ir al baile; no solo porque este sería su último año en el colegio, sino porque... de verdad quería ir.

Empezó a pensar de nuevo:

'¿Con quién podría ir? mmm...' de repente le vino a la mente 'Diggory...'

Lily meneó la cabeza a ambos lados como quitándose esa idea de encima:

'Lily, hay que ver que eres imbécil. Después de lo que le hice... ¡No! Además, él no me gusta. Sabes bien que no quieres ir con él. Además, no quiero herir a Nataly otra vez

Bien... pensemos... ¿Con quién podría ir? ¿Con quién podría ir?'

Lily pensó y pensó, hasta que paró y se dijo:

"James..."

Lily meneó la cabeza a ambos lados de nuevo:

"¡¿En qué estás pensando Lily Evans! ¡Sabes bien que con él no tienes oportunidad! Ponte a pensar... ¡Tiene un completo club de fans detrás de él! ¡No tendrías ni la oportunidad! Aunque… puede que muy pocas se hayan quedado y… ¡No! ¡No quieres ir con él!"

Lily paró de gritar en su cabeza y se preguntó en un susurro:

"¿O si?"

Lily se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos... 

'Necesito hablar con alguien. Alguien que me ayude. Que me oriente'

Lily fue al baño y se puso frente a su espejo:

"¿Reflejo?"

"¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! ¡Por un momento ni te reconocía!" exclamó el reflejo mirando a Lily de arriba a abajo "Estás muy despeinada y necesitas cambiarte"

"¿Podemos hablar de consejos de belleza en otro momento? Necesito ayuda"

El reflejo de Lily, instantáneamente, adoptó una expresión en su rostro que fácilmente se hubiera interpretado de esta manera: "¿¡Qué! ¿¡Segura que no te volviste loca?"

"¿Ayuda? ¿De mi parte?" preguntó perpleja.

"Si… tu ayuda. Eres la única que me conoces bien"

"ahhmmmm... muy bien" El reflejo fingió estar seria (una de esas caras que ponen los psicólogos al ver a sus pacientes) y le preguntó a Lily "¿En qué cosa quieres que te ayude?"

"Bueno, te quiero hablar del..."

"Baile de navidad" le culminó el reflejo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Lily asombrada.

"Sé todo lo que tiene que ver con tus recuerdos, forma de pensar, pensamientos…" recitó la imagen "y, además, tu amiguita... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... tiene un cabello negro muy liso y largo"

"¿Liza?"

"¡Si! ¡Esa! ¡Liza! No paraba de tararear una canción de Vals y bailar por el baño sin dejar de cantar: 'Quiero que sea pronto el baile de navidad'"

Lily rió con fuerza. ¡Liza emocionada por el baile de navidad! ¡Vaya cosa!

"Si. Tu amiguita es un poco... entusiasta"

"Si" admitió Lily. Su amiga podía ser entusiasta… cuando no tenía mal humor "pero bueno, no es el caso. La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque..."

"...No sabes si ir con James o no" le culminó el espejo otra vez.

'¿¡Cómo lo supo!' no pudo evitar pensar la chica.

"¿¡Todavía me lo sigues preguntando? ¡Hay que ver que hasta tu hermana muggle entendería mejor que tu!"

"…Reflejo... no me ofendas" y Lily hizo un gesto de aquellos que dicen 'Te atacaré en cualquier momento'.

"… Bueno, retiro lo dicho. Tu hermana parece más cara de caballo que chica" al final el reflejo terminó riendo.

"¿Podemos concentrarnos en mi?"

"¡¡Muaajajajajajaja!" rió malévolamente el reflejo por última vez hasta para bruscamente de reír y poner una cara exageradamente seria "Está bien. Ya. Seriamente, creo que tu problema, querida Lily... es que eres muy cabeza dura. ¿Crees que James escogería a alguien antes que a ti?"

"Bueno… s… ¡Espera! ¡Yo nunca dije que quería ir con James!" exclamó una pelirroja indignada.

"Lilita lilita, admitamos lo evidente por favor…"

"¡Pero a mí no me gusta!" exclamó ella.

"Hey… no dije nada de que te gustase"

"…"

"¡Ajá!"

"¡Bueno! Digamos que, de cierta forma, James me atrae" el reflejo asintió. Tarde o temprano lo entendería "Estoy segura de que no me invitaría porque tiene todo un club de fans" no pudo evitar agregar cierta nostalgia en su voz al final.

"Si pudiera salir de este espejo, agarraría un martillo y te golpearía con él en la cabeza para que lograras entender. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? ¡James ve a esas chicas como juguetes superficiales y de mala calidad! ¡A ti te ve como una muñeca de colección que por nada del mundo podría él hacerle daño o intercambiar! (NA/ Que ejemplo ¿no? xD). Además, se te olvida un gran, GRANDÍSIMO, detalle: ¡El- Te- ama!"

"Pero... ¿Y si no me lo pide?" preguntó Lily.

"Mmmm... buen punto"

"…"

"Pues él se lo pierde. Si no te lo pide, invita a alguien más" finalizó el reflejo sin opción.

"¿Sabes? A veces puedes ayudar, pero otra veces, como ahora, resultas obstinante"

"¿Tu crees? ¡Yo creía que era fastidiosa!" exclamó el reflejo con una sonrisa inocente.

"Eso también, y muchas cosas más" Lily miró su reloj de pulsera "Mejor me voy..."

"Si, vete ya, hace un día muy lindo" dijo el reflejo suspirando "¡Y no se te olvide arreglarte el cabello!"

Lily salió del baño y vio que Sarah estaba ya levantada.

"¡Hola Lily!" saludó la rubia "¿Con quién hablabas?"

"Con mi reflejo"

"¿Tu que?"

"Emm... es una larga historia. Mejor te la cuento luego"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En el dormitorio de chicos, James y Remus ya estaban despiertos. Mientras el licántropo se cambiaba, James no paraba de tratar de peinarse el cabello.

"Cornamenta... ¿Puedes dejar de tratar de peinarte tu cabello? ¡Mareas! Además, tu cabello es un caos total… un caso perdido"

"Lo sé, pero no me dejo vencer tan fácilmente" dijo James tratando de pasar el peine por el cabello revoltoso y desordenado "¡Maldito seas cabello del demonio!" acto seguido se golpeó la frente con la mano "¿Por qué tuve que heredar la mala suerte de los Potter?"

"¿Mala suerte de los Potter?"

"Si… Este cabello ha estado en mi familia por más de quinientos años… o más"

"Emmm... bueno, no lo sé. Tal vez te merecías esa mala suerte" sonrió Remus.

"… Ja ja… buen chiste Remus ¬¬º" dijo James sarcásticamente "Me haces reír tanto…"

Y en eso, por fin, James pasó el peine por el cabello, dejando una parte aplacada.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora solo me falta el resto!" exclamó un chico de lentes entusiasmado, antes de que su felicidad durara poco y la pequeña parte de su cabeza volviera a ser tan desordenada como lo demás. En eso él rechinó los dientes de la rabia y lanzó el peine por la ventana "¡Me rindo! ¡Esto es irremediable!"

"Mmmm… ¿Sabes? Una prima mía tenía el mismo problema que tu" dijo Remus, pensativo "Su cabello era muy enredado y no era fácil de peinar"

"Me alegra por ella…" comentó James sin ánimo.

"Me acuerdo que un día que la fui a visitar la vi lanzándole un hechizo a su cabello, dejándoselo acomodado por un día"

"¿¡En serio?" claro, allí fue cuando el ánimo volvió totalmente "¿¡Te acuerdas del hechizo?" preguntó James desesperado.

"Si, me lo acuerdo perfectamente. Es muy simple. ¿Te lo aplico?"

"¡Claro!" exclamó James como si fuera de lo mas obvio y sentándose en una silla.

"Bien" y Remus sacó su varita del bolsillo, poniéndose atrás de James "Será mejor que cierres los ojos. Por más simple que sea el hechizo, no deja de ser potente"

"Está bien" y James cerró los ojos.

Remus aclaró su garganta y, con un movimiento circular de la varita, dijo en voz alta:

"¡Unlix or geo!" (NA/… Se nota que el hechizo no existe para nada más que en mi cabeza ¿Verdad? xD)

De la varita salieron unas chispas potentes que casi quemaban a James, aunque nada grave ocurrió.

Cuando las chispas cesaron, Remus miró el nuevo 'look' de su amigo y no pudo evitar abrir completamente los ojos del asombro.

"¿Remus? ¿El hechizo funcionó?" preguntó James aún con los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento, Remus empezó a reírse bajito… hasta subir el volumen de su voz y convertir esa pequeña risita en grandes carcajadas de loco. James no entendía nada.

"¿Remus? ¿Qué sucede?"

Remus no aguantó por mucho y se arrojó en el suelo, pataleando como niño y sin dejar de reír como un Lunático.

"¡Remus! ¿¡Puedes decirme de una maldita vez si el hechizo funcionó?" preguntó James desesperado, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su amigo.

Remus, entre risas, dijo:

"Jajaja... jaja... mí... ¡Jajajaja!... mí-mírate e... jajajajaja...en el... ¡JAJAJAJA!... ¡Espejo!"

James se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el espejo. ¿Era su imaginación o la cabeza le pesaba? James fue hasta su espejo, se miró por largo rato…

… Y gritó:

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

¡No podía creer lo que estaba viendo!

¡Su cabello! ¡Su hermoso, revoltoso y desordenado cabello se había vuelto esponjoso, gigante y pesado! (NA/ ¿Alguna vez vieron a las personas en los años Grooveys? ¿Con el cabello gigante y esponjoso como los africanos? Bueno… esto es lo que le pasó a James xD)

"¿¡QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI CABELLO?"

"JAJAJAJA... N-NO LO SÉ... JAJAJAJA... PERO... ¡PERO TE QUEDA MUY BIEN! JAJAJAJA" logró decir Remus entre risas.

"¡REMUS! ¡VUELVE AL ESTADO NORMAL A MI CABELLO!" gritó un James desesperado.

"Jajaja... N... Jajajajajaa... ¡No sé como hacerlo!" exclamó Remus ya calmándose un poco.

"¿¡QUE QUÉ?" gritó James "¡NO JUEGUES! ¡VUELVE AL ESTADO NORMAL A MI CABELLO!"

"¡No puedo!" exclamó Remus ya tranquilizado y empezando a levantarse "No sé mucho acerca de hechizos de aspecto. Creo que hubo una falla o algo así en el conjuro"

"Entonces... ¿Entonces mi cabello se quedará así p-pa-para siempre?" preguntó James temiendo lo peor (NA/ Oh vamos… no es el fin del mundo!).

"No lo sé. Tal vez podemos ir a la enfermería para que te le encuentren solución…"

"¡No! ¡Ni hablar!" exclamó el pelinegro revoltoso "¿Y que la gente me vea así? ¡ESTÁS LOCO! No pienso salir en todo el día"

"Muy bien. Si quieres quedarte, quédate. Por mi no hay problema" respondió Remus cruzado de brazos"

"Está bien" dijo James tranquilamente también "Mientras, busca alguna solución para esto" se señaló el cabello "También mándame un elfo para que me traiga comida"

"¡Hey! ¡No soy tu sirviente!" exclamó un Remus indignado.

"¡TU FUISTE EL QUE INICIÓ TODO ESTO!"

"… Está bien, está bien, pero tranquilízate" Remus odiaba ver a James enfadado (NA/ Ahora ya sabemos de donde sacó Harry el mal temperamento xD).

"Muy bien, muy bien. Inspiro. Expiro. Inspiro. Expiro" después de un rato… "¡NO! ¡¡¡No puedo!" se fijó en Remus "¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra contarle de esto a alguien! ¡MENOS AL BOCA FLOJA DE SIRIUS!"

"… Lo prometo" Remus sonrió "Bueno… emmm… ya me voy"

"¡Te estaré vigilando Lupin! ¡Cuidado! (NA/ Frase made-in-Rose… oh vamos! No me digan que nunca vieron Monsters inc! xD)"

"… Bien… adiós…"  
Remus salió del dormitorio y, aprovechando que James no estaba con él, se destornilló de la risa otra vez. ¡Debía haber tenido una cámara en ese momento!

Se dirigió a la sala común, pero le dio un vuelco en el corazón al ver a Sarah allí... ¡Ah! y a Lily:

"Hola Remus" saludó Lily desde la sala.

"Hola Lily" dijo Remus y tomó aire solo para decir "Hola Sarah"

Sarah, que estaba mirando la leña de la chimenea perdidamente, volteó hacia Remus y se sonrojó al verlo, pero igualmente le saludó de vuelta.

Los dos se quedaron un poco callados. A Lily eso le encantaba, cuando Remus y Sarah, sonrojados, se quedaban mirando en silencio; pero ella tuvo que interrumpirles:

"Remus... ¿En donde están Sirius y James?"

Remus miró a Lily y dijo:

"Bueno… Sirius, la verdad, no sé en donde está, ya que, cuando me levanté, no lo vi. Seguro está comiendo"

"¿Y James?"

"Emm... bueno... James" empezó a decir Remus tratando de no soltar una carcajada "Él está aún dormido"

"¿A estas horas?" preguntó Lily consultando su reloj: eran mas de las doce del día.

"Si. Es todo un dormilón" Remus trató de no reír otra vez "Y es mejor dejarlo en paz"

"Ahh… bien" aunque Lily no estaba del todo convencida "Bueno… ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar?"

"Me parece buena idea" dijo Sarah levantándose del sillón de donde estaba sentada, yendo al lado de su amiga "¿Vienes Remus?"

Remus la miró un momento y luego, con una sonrisa, dijo:

"Claro. Voy contigo... ¡Digo!... con ustedes" y se sonrojó. Rayos…

Lily soltó una pequeña risita. Definitivamente era cómico… muy cómico.

Los tres se dirigieron al gran comedor para comer un poco. No había mucha gente allí. Solo había siete chicos de Hufflepuff, diez chicos de Ravenclaw, cinco chicos de Slytherin y siete de gryffindor (aunque contando a Lily, Sarah, Liza y los merodeadores menos Peter ya eran trece).

Cuando Lily, Sarah y Remus terminaron de comer, iban a la biblioteca; pero en el camino Remus se recordó de algo importante.

"Emm... chicas, las alcanzo luego. Debo hacer una cosa rápida"

"Muy bien Remus. Nos vemos en la biblioteca" dijo Lily yendo con Sarah hacia el lugar.

Remus las pedió de vista y se dirigió a las cocinas del castillo. Tenía que decirle a Jojo que le subiera a James algo de comida. Fue al camino de siempre para ir hacia el lugar, sin el pensamiento de que, al llegar, se iba a encontrar con una grata sorpresa.

Se encontró inmediatamente con el retrato del tazón de frutas. Remus le hizo cosquillas a la pera y está se retorció de risa hasta convertirse en un pomo, el cual Remus giró y abrió la puerta, hallándose junto al montón de elfos, mirándolo:

"¡Hola chicos! No se preocupen por mí. Sigan trabajando" dijo Remus amablemente y los elfos siguieron con su labor.

Rápidamente Jojo se dirigió a él:

"¡Hola Señor!"

"Hola Jojo. ¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"¡Muy bien señor! ¡Trabajando si cesar y siempre con una sonrisa!" exclamó la criatura.

"Oh, muy bien… ¿Te ha sucedido algo en especial?"

"Bueno... ¡Si! ¡Me ha sucedido algo en especial!" dijo el elfo "¡Tengo un hijo!"

"… ¿Un hijo?" preguntó Remus intrigado.

"¡Si!" dijo Jojo emocionado "¿Quiere que se lo muestre?"

"Emmm... bueno..." empezó a dudar Remus, pero el elfo lo jaló de la mano hasta lo mas profundo de las cocinas, donde ya se hallaban los dormitorios de los elfos.

El elfo lo guió a su habitación y allí había una elfina, teniendo un bulto entre sus brazos.

"Hola Señor Lupin" saludó la elfina con una voz chillona que casi hacía partir el cristal.

"Hola Elith"

"¡Venga a conocer a nuestra criatura señor Remus!" exclamó Jojo empujando a Remus por detrás.

Remus se acercó, o mejor dicho, lo obligaron a acercarse, hacia Elith y vio el pequeño bulto: Un elfo doméstico pequeño con los ojos y las orejas más grandes que él hubiera visto.

"¿No es hermoso?" preguntó Jojo.

"..."

Remus dudó un poco. La criatura no se podía decir que era... linda en especial; Pero sabía bien que, cuando los elfos domésticos nacían, eran feos al nacer. Para no desilusionar a la pareja, Remus dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa:

"¡Es...muy lindo! ¿Ya tiene nombre?"

"¡Si!" dijo alegremente la elfina "¡Se llama Dobbie!" (NA/ xD jajajaja. ¿A quién nos recuerda?).

"Oh... lindo nombre"

"Si. Eso mismo piensa ella" dijo Jojo cruzado de brazos "¡Yo quería que se llamara Jojo Junior!"

"Bueno... la vida no siempre es justa…" dijo Remus.

"Usted lo ha dicho señor" dijo el elfo.

"Bien, debo irme" dijo Remus recordándose de Lily y Sarah en la biblioteca "Antes, Jojo... ¿Puedes subirle a James un poco de comida en las mañanas, tardes y noches de estos tres días?"

"Si, claro señor, ¿Pero por qué?" preguntó el elfo intrigado.

Remus, por poco, lanzaba una carcajada, pero se supo controlar:

"Es... una larga historia. Solo haz los que te digo y cuando él ya no quiera que le suban la comida (NA/ o cuando su cabello halle un remedio), yo vengo y te aviso ¿Está bien?"

"¡Claro señor!" exclamó el elfo emocionado "¡Sus caprichos son órdenes!"

"Bien, debo irme" dijo Remus, pero antes se acordó de otra cosa "Por cierto... ¿Has visto a Sirius?"

"¡Si señor!" exclamó el elfo "¡Está aquí!"

Remus paró un momento y preguntó:

"¿Está aquí? ¿Dónde?"

"En el dormitorio de Elith, con una amiga" dijo el elfo.

"¿Con una amiga?"

"Sip"

"¿Puedes llevarme a la habitación de Elith?"

"¡Claro señor!" exclamó Jojo saliendo de la habitación, con Remus detrás, y dirigiéndolo a la habitación de Elith, que eran cinco puertas mas allá "¡Aquí es Señor!"

Remus agarró el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y, al entrar al dormitorio, la escena que estaba viendo nunca se le iba a borrar de la mente.

Está bien… tal estaba siendo muy exagerado.

Lo que estaba viendo era algo que ninguna persona se hubiera imaginado nunca: Sirius y Liza, en la cama, dormidos.

"¿Están dormidos?" preguntó Remus.

"Si" susurró el elfo "Vinieron a comer aquí temprano pero creo que comieron tanto que se quedaron dormidos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, los levitamos hasta la habitación de Elith.

Remus vio la escena de nuevo. Sirius estaba abrazado de Liza. Oh… ¡Que enternecedor! Tan tierno como ver a su Sarah... ¡Sarah!

"¡Oh dios mío!" exclamó Remus en voz baja "Jojo, debo irme. Despierta a Sirius y a Liza en la tarde ¿Si?"

"¡Claro señor!" dijo el elfo sonriente.

"Adiós" se despidió Remus saliendo de la habitación y, luego, saliendo de las cocinas.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Remus fue, como prometió, a la biblioteca y, en una mesa no tan lejana, se encontraban Lily y Sarah. Fue con paso firme hacia ellas:

"Hola"

"Hola" dijo Lily sonriente. Sarah no dijo nada "¿Qué estabas haciendo?" preguntó la peliroja.

"Pues... solo estaba buscando mi... ¡Bufanda! Si, mi bufanda" dijo Remus nervioso. Si algo no se le daba bien era mentir.

"Pero... no la tienes puesta" observó una Lily intrigada.

"Emmm" Remus empezó a balbucear hasta que su mente formuló una excusa "¡Rayos! ¡Debí dejarla en la sala común! ¡Que tonto soy!"

"Bueno… no importa. Estudiemos un poco ¿Si?"

"Si" y Remus abrió el libro que estaba más cerca de su mano.

Pasó un rato y todo estaba en profundo silencio. Lily hojeaba un libro acerca de las brujas más famosas del mundo mágico (un tema muy interesante para ella) (NA/ Poder feminista! Poder feminista!). Mientras, Remus y Sarah estaban en lo mismo: fingir leer un libro. Lily lo pudo deducir a la perfección a ver que ninguno movía los ojos al leer las palabras.

Muy bien…

"Bueno chicos, debo buscar un libro" dijo Lily levantándose de la silla.

"Si quieres te acompaño Lily" dijo Sarah tan rápido como le pudo ser posible.

"No, no te preocupes Sarah" dijo Lily haciendo un gesto con la mano "Sigan estudiando **los dos**" dijo haciendo sonar lo último como lo mas importante de la oración.

Sarah y Remus le dirigieron a Lily una mirada asesina al mismo tiempo. La razón por la que iba a "buscar un libro" era muy obvia.

"Bueno, adiós" y se alejó.

Ahora Remus y Sarah no sabían que hacer.

'¿Debo decirle algo?'

'¿Qué hago?'

Al final no les quedó otra opción: Seguir fingiendo leer sus libros.

Claro… no habían pasado más de dos minutos cuando Remus despegó un poco la mirada del libro y la dirigió a Sarah, quien estaba frente suyo. La rubia sintió los ojos dorados del muchacho sobre ella, naturalmente, pero solo se limitó a sonrojarse un poco.

Remus la seguía mirando sin razón alguna de despegar sus ojos de ella. Se veía tan linda: el cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta alta y los ojos azules mirando el contenido del libro que estaba leyendo... y ese libro...

¡Ese libro!

"Sarah..." dijo sin pensar.

Sarah levantó la vista.

"¿Si Remus?"

"Emm" Remus balbuceó un poco. Eso había sido un poco... directo, pero, igualmente, cogió algo de aire "¿Puedes prestarme un momento tu libro?"

Sarah miró un momento el libro con el ceño fruncido y se lo pasó al muchacho.

Remus vio el título del libro: _100 hechizos para arreglar tu cabello_… ¡Justo lo que James le había pedido!

"¡Es justo lo que buscaba!" pensó el licántropo en voz alta.

"¿Justo lo que buscabas?" preguntó Sarah "¿Qué quieres decir?" entonces ella pensó algo que no era "Oh..." (NA/ Lo que haya pensado o no se los dejo a su imaginación xD)

"¡No Sarah!" exclamó Remus rápidamente "No es lo que tú piensas, créeme. Es solo un problema de James"

"Ahh, muy bien" suspiró ella. Luego frunció el ceño "¿James va a arreglarse el cabello?"

Remus se maldijo en su mente. Había hablado un poco demás al respecto.

"Emmm... si. El… lunático ese quiere arreglarse el cabello" dijo Remus con tono no tan seguro, por lo que Sarah lo percibió.

"No mientas"

Remus la miró desconcertado:

"¿A qué te refieres? Estoy diciendo la verdad"

"Si, como no" dijo Sarah sarcásticamente "No mientas. Puedo percibir cuando alguien miente o no" se encogió de hombros "Puedes decirme la verdad"

Remus la miró un momento.

'Vaya que es inteligente' pensó.

"Está bien… te lo diré" Remus miró alrededor "Pero que esto quede entre nosotros, porque si James se entera de que se lo dije a alguien me entierra vivo" dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Sarah le escuchara.

"Claro, no le digo a nadie"

"Bien, pues… resulta ser que James estaba quejándose de su cabello hoy e intentó peinárselo" Remus rodó los ojos ante esto "Y yo, por tonto, le mencioné que una prima mía tenía el cabello igual que él y que, con un hechizo, se lo arregló. Así que... James quería que le echara el hechizo y..."

"¿El hechizo no funcionó?" intentó adivinar Sarah.

"Algo así" dijo Remus intentando no reír "El hechizo volvió el cabello desordenado y revoltoso de James a gigante y esponjoso"

"¿Como?" preguntó Sarah sin entender.

"Bueno" Remus empezó a hojear las páginas del libro y encontró casualmente una foto que le serviría para su ejemplo "Así"

Cuando Sarah vio tal imagen no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada que resonó en el oído de Madame Pince.

"Señorita, estamos en una biblioteca. Por favor, algo de silencio" le regañó la bibliotecaria.

Sarah asintió de lejos y le susurró a Remus:

"¿En serio su cabello está así?"

"Si. Está muy... gigante" y Remus rió en tono bajo.

"Necesito verlo" dijo Sarah sonriendo "Me encantaría una foto de él con ese... cabello" y rió otra vez.

"Bueno, si quieres... le tomo una" otra vez poniéndose rojo… ¿Hasta cuando Remus? ¿Hasta cuando?

"¿En serio?" preguntó la rubia "¿Harías eso?"

"Claro. Por algo soy merodeador ¿No?" dijo Remus sin evitar ser un poco presumido.

"Un poco más y te vuelves como James y Sirius ¿eh?" y Sarah volvió a reír.

Y los dos volvieron a reír.

Y Lily los miraba de lejos, sonriendo.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En la habitación de los merodeadores...

"¡Maldito cabello!" exclamaba James, tratando de peinar esa gigante y esponjosa melena que tenía… en vano, cabe suponerse "Ojalá Remus vuelva con un remedio o, sino, me tendrá que dar una buena porción de sus chocolates"

Intentó de nuevo pasar el peine por el cabello, pero éste se atascó. James estaba harto:

"Lo que me faltaba…" soltó.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

'¡Perfecto! Seguro es Remus con un remedio para mi cabello'

Pero estaba equivocado. Era Jojo, el elfo doméstico, con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

"¡Buenas señor Potter! Aquí está su..."

Pero en ese momento el elfo se quedó petrificado, mirando el cabello gigante del líder de los merodeadores. La bandeja de comida se le vino abajo y ésta se esparció en el suelo sin remedio, mientras el elfo doméstico no aguantaba y se ponía a reír a carcajadas.

"¡Ya deja de reírte Jojo!" exclamó James "¡No es gracioso que se burlen de uno!"

Pero el elfo no parecía escucharle. Estaba muy ocupado agarrándose la barriga para sostenerse de pie, no iba a ser que se cayera en el suelo, dando patadas en el aire sin control.

"¡¡Señor! ¡¡Señor! ¡¡Se ve muy…! ¡¡¡MUY CÓMICO!" Logró decir éste entre risas.

"Ja ja ja... Muy gracioso Jojo... ¡Pero ya deja de reírte!"

El elfo tardó como unos cinco minutos en dejar de reír y, al secarse las lágrimas que se le habían salido por la risa…:

"Lo siento mucho señor, es que… no lo pude evitar" dijo el elfo.

"No te preocupes Jojo" dijo James "Pero creo que tendrás que regresar a la cocina por una nueva bandeja de comida, ya que esa se te cayó"

El elfo miró al suelo y allí estaba la charola con la comida esparcida, pero no mostró gesto de importancia.

"No se preocupe señor. Eso se arregla con un poco de magia"

El elfo frotó sus dedos y la charola regresó a sus manos, con comida incluida, como si el accidente nunca hubiera pasado.

"Wow" soltó James. Aunque vivía en el mundo mágico, había muchas cosas que descuidaba.

"Aquí le dejo su comida Señor Potter" dijo el elfo dejando la charola de comida frente a James "Ahora debo irme a las cocinas para preparar el almuerzo. Con su permiso"

El elfo chocó las palmas y desapareció.

James no aguantó más y se puso a comer como loco, aunque le fue un poco difícil por el peso de la melena esponjosa.

'Ojalá Remus se de prisa' pensó este.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dos personas despertaban después de un largo sueño. Sirius entreabrió los ojos y pudo distinguir que abrazaba a alguien. Liza notaba que estaba en los brazos de alguien.

Al mirarse los dos, Sirius dijo dulcemente:

"Buenos días"

En cambio, Liza hizo esto:

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Liza se quitó de los brazos del merodeador y se levantó de la cama, intentando recordar que había pasado:

"¿¡Q-Qué sucedió?" preguntó entrecortadamente la chica "¿P-Por qué estábamos l-los dos en la... la... cama?"

"No lo sé" dijo un Sirius muy tranquilo sentándose "Solo recuerdo que estábamos comiendo"

"¿¿¿¡¡¡P-Pero qué sucedió después de e-eso?"

"No lo sé. ¿Será que...?" empezó a pensar Sirius en voz alta…

"¡NO! ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!" gritó Liza temiendo lo peor.

"Seguramente nos quedamos dormidos, nada más" intentó tranquilizar Sirius a la histérica muchacha.

"¡Espero que nada más nos hayamos quedado dormidos!" exclamó la chica ya poniéndose enfadada "¡Porque si llegaste a hacer algo indebido conmigo...!"

"Si, ya sé: Conoceré a tu puño derecho 'Doña Elizabeth Weader'" recitó.

"Bien, lo tienes claro" Liza se fue aproximando a la puerta "Mejor me voy..."

Liza, al extender el brazo para alcanzar el pomo, Sirius se interpuso, poniéndose frente a ella.

"Sirius, déjame pasar"

"No lo haré hasta preguntarte algo" dijo Sirius decidido.

"Pues dilo ya. Es tarde" dijo Liza desesperada. Seguro sus amigas estarían preocupadas.

"Vas a decirme que seré un mujeriego, canalla, estúpido, tonto, entre otros insultos y, seguramente, no vas a aceptar mi petición"

"¿Petición?" preguntó la chica, intrigada "¿Qué petición?"

"Pues... quería preguntarte... Es que no sé..." empezó a jugar el chico.

"¡Dilo ya!" a este punto la curiosidad se sobrepasaba.

"Neee… ahora no sé si decirlo…" Esto era muy divertido.

"¡SIRIUS! ¡TE ECHARÉ UN HECHIZO SI NO…!"

"¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?" le interrumpió Sirius rápidamente, cortando al instante las palabras de la chica.

Bien… cabía decir que esto había pillado a Liza desprevenida.

Muy bien… tenía un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Emm… No sabía que decir.

"¿Y bien? ¿Quieres ir conmigo?" Ahora adivinen quien era el desesperado aquí.

Liza agarró un poco de aire:

"No" Sirius se sintió abatido al instante. Todos sus esfuerzos… su valor... en vano; Pero él no sabía que Liza no había terminado, por supuesto "No iré con nadie mas, así que: Si, quiero ser tu pareja"

En ese momento la cara de Sirius se iluminó, dejando ver una calurosa y gigante sonrisa. A Liza se le había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba esa sonrisa.

"Pero siempre y cuando te comportes maduramente" agregó ella.

"¡Claro! ¡No te defraudaré!" exclamó Sirius arrodillándose ante ella "Dejaré de ser un bufón y me convertiré en caballero... ¡Solo para ti!" dijo con voz dramática.

Liza soltó una pequeña risa y miró a Sirius, arrodillado ante ella. Si hubiese tomado una foto, hubiese sido una buena manera de chantajearlo, pero no pensó mucho tiempo en ello al ver la hora.

"Vamos, mejor levántate Sirius" dijo Liza "Seguro nos están buscando"

"Si, es cierto" Sirius se levantó y tendió su brazo hacia Liza "¿Me permitiría llevarla a la sala común de Gryffindor bella dama?"

"Pues… no lo sé… ¿No te parece ya muy usado el temita del brazo y la dama?" preguntó ella.

"Mmmm… es verdad" concluyó él "Es mejor estar a los tiempos de ahora"

Y acto seguido tomó de la mano de la chica con delicadeza, tocando sus dedos en un gesto de timidez y transmitiéndole su propio calor. A este punto Liza se sonrojó.

'Rayos… hasta lo del brazo hubiera sido mejor…' pensó al notar un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

"Si quieres… lo dejamos…" empezó a decir el chico al notar el sonrojo esparcido en el rostro de la pelinegra… y la sangre bullir en sus propias mejillas "Esto puede parecer muy… ejem… íntimo, o no sé…"

"No" le cortó ella esta vez "Está bien…" sonrió "Todo está bien…"

Porque era verdad. Al tomar su mano… sentía que todo estaba bien a su lado… y no podía estar más feliz. 

Sirius sonrió.

"Muy bien" murmuró él, con una sonrisa jugando entre sus labios al igual que la muchacha. 

Y juntos se dirigieron a la sala común. Durante el trayecto muchas chicas se quedaron tristes, enfadadas y decepcionadas al ver que Sirius tenía de la mano a Liza Weader: La chica que odiaba con más intensidad a Sirius Black.

Y como era de suponerse la noticia de que Sirius y Liza eran pareja de baile se esparció por el colegio mas rápido que la pólvora, dejando rota la esperanza de muchas chicas (NA/ Lloremos todos… xD)

Liza se sentía algo incómoda entre tantas miradas.

"Sirius... Creo que tu club de fans me está mirando" le murmuró la chica.

"Ignóralas. Yo siempre lo hago"

"H-Hola Sirius" le saludó una chica de cuarto pasando al lado del merodeador.

"Hola Margaret" saludó Sirius con su carismática sonrisa.

En cuanto la chica se alejó, Liza le dijo sarcásticamente:

"Si, claro, las ignoras. Estoy cien por ciento segura de ello"

"Está bien, esta bien… pero también hay que ser educado ¿No crees?"

"No cuando se tratan de arpías, en mi opinión…" pensó ella en voz alta.

"Hey hey" Sirius sonrió pícaramente "¿Acaso estás celosa?"

"¡Ja! Eso quisieras" dijo Liza.

"Vamos. Admite que te pones celosa" dijo Sirius.

"¿Quieres que no sea mas tu pareja de baile?" preguntó Liza segura de que daría en su punto bajo.

"¡No! Tampoco recurrí a eso... lo siento si te molesté" dijo Sirius un poco avergonzado.

"No te preocupes, todo está bien" dijo Liza sonriendo.

Los dos, después de una larga caminata ya recurrida al mapa del merodeador (a petición de Liza desde el retrato de Sir Norrington-mal-aliento), llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y, al separarse para irse a sus respectivos dormitorios...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sirius entró al dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de si. La habitación estaba oscura, ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Entonces una voz preguntó:

"Lunático... ¿Eres tu?"

"No... Soy Canuto" dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido "¿Eres tu James?"

"¡Maldición!" exclamó el animago "Si, soy yo Sirius, pero no te acerques mucho"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sirius intrigado "¿Sucede algo?"

"No sucede nada, es solo que... estoy algo... diferente" dijo la voz de James (Sirius aún no lograba descubrir en donde rayos estaba su amigo)

"¿Cómo que diferente? ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Emm... nada... un accidente" se excusó el chico.

"¿Un accidente? ¿Y por qué no vas a la enfermería?" sugirió el muchacho.

"Es que... no quiero salir" dijo James.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes una herida?"

"¿Puedes dejar de hacer tantas preguntas Sirius? ¡Me estás mareando!"

"Está bien, lo siento... ¡Sólo déjame verte!" exclamó Sirius aproximándose a las cortinas del dormitorio.

"¡NO!"

Demasiado tarde. Sirius había abierto las cortinas y la luz penetró en la habitación, dejando ver a un James con... un cabello extravagantemente gigante. Sirius soltó un:

"Que demonios..."

Volvió a ver a James.

"James... de verdad... ¿Ese eres tu?"

"¿Quién más voy a ser?" preguntó James sarcásticamente.

Sirius empezó a sonreír, y luego a reír... después a reír a carcajadas, a patalear en el suelo. Sus carcajadas empezaban a ser más estridentes de lo normal...

"¡Sirius! ¡Ya cállate! ¡Es la tercera vez que se burlan de mi en un día!"

"¡¡Es que...!... ¡¡No...! ¡¡NO...! ¡¡NO PUEDO EVITARLO!" dijo Sirius entre carcajadas.

"¡PUES YA! ¡EVÍTALO!" gritó James harto.

Sirius se volvió reincorporar, pero aún no paraba de reír.

"Jajajajaja... jajajaja... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... Ejem... está bien... ya... mucho" Sirius ya estaba calmado "Ahora díme, ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?"

"Una larga historia. Te la cuento luego"

"De acuerdo. Mientras tanto, te tengo una gran noticia" dijo un Sirius feliz.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Liza es mi pareja de baile!" exclamó Sirius entusiasmado y con estrellitas en los ojos.

"¿¡Qué? ¿Liza? Espera un momento. ¿Hablamos de Liza? Es decir... ¿De Liza Weader?" preguntó James sin poder creerlo.

"De esa misma hablamos" dijo Sirius satisfecho de sí mismo.

"Vaya amigo... ¡Te felicito! Jamás creí que lo lograrías" dijo James dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"Si, eso también decía de mi"

"¿Y cómo la convenciste? ¿Le mezclaste una poción en la bebida? ¿Le amenazaste? ¿La chantajeaste?"

"¡James! ¡Yo no hice nada de eso!" exclamó Sirius alejándose de su amigo.

"Entonces recurriste a otras medidas, según veo. ¿Acaso le amenazaste de muerte?"

"¡¿De qué estás hablando!" preguntó un Sirius alterado.

"Si no tenías instinto merodeador, seguro se te había pegado algo de tus genes familiares" bromeó James.

"¿Sabes James? Creo que tu gigantesco cabello está impidiendo que tu cerebro funcione" dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo como si fuese un extraño lunático estúpido.

"Creo que tu teoría es cierta Canuto" dijo James agarrándose la melena que tenía en la cabeza "Por eso espero a Lunático para que me arregle... esta cosa que tengo por cabello"

"Ah, bien" y Sirius se aproximó al baúl de James, buscando algo.

"Canuto... ¿Qué estás buscando en el baúl?" preguntó James.

"¿Yo? Mmm... nada... solo algo" dijo Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa, aún revolviendo el baúl de James para buscar ese... algo.

"¿Y a qué clase de _algo_ te refieres?" preguntó el chico de melena esponjada.

"Pues… si quieres averiguarlo" Sirius cerró el baúl de James y ocultó una cosa detrás de su espalda "Estaba pensando que, mientras esperábamos a Lunático, yo podría divertirme un poco"

"¿A qué te refieres Sirius?" James se empezó a asustar.

"Bueno, me refiero a... ¡ESTO!" y Sirius sacó una cámara de detrás de su espalda y empezó a tomarle fotos a su amigo como loco "¡Sonríe!"

"¡NO! ¡SIRIUS! ¡PARA! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOO!" gritaba James tratando de cubrir su rostro.

"¡Ganaré millones de galeones con esto!" decía Sirius sin dejar de tomar fotos.

"¡NOOOOOOOO!"

"¡Nah! ¡Hey! Estás en un buen ángulo" y empezó a tomar millones de fotos una vez más.

Ese no parecía ser un buen día para una personita.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Buee buee… ese es el capi . Lo hubiese hecho más largo, pero ya llevaba 28 páginas, así que no xD ¿Les gustó el look de nuestro merodeador? ¿Qué tal? Jajaja… a mí me divirtió cuando lo escribí, y a mucha gente también le gusto :D Espero que a ustedes les guste por igual.

Sooo… Liza y Sirius progresan xD Creen que lleguen ir juntos al baile de navidad como Dios manda? Sus opiniones!  
Sarah y Remus progresarán en su pequeña relación?  
Lily y James?

Oh! Una cosa que quería aclarar. Aquí mi querido elfito doméstico inventado (Jojo), en una parte como habrán leído, se burla de James por su melena. Bueno, supongo que ustedes sabrán que los elfos no deben de hacer esas cosas con los humanos… pero digamos que esa era una época feliz, no sé… Lo hubiera cambiado de no ser porque afectara a la historia. Tengo mis planes, so me entiendo

Bueno, creo que dejaré aquí mis notas. Estoy algo ocupada (Ustedes dirán, siiii, como no, pero es verdad!) con otras dos pequeñas historias que estoy haciendo. Una de esas es un fic que pienso poner pronto (reto a los Storie Weavers). Me está quedando bien, pero le falta T-T Y me tranqué en una parte, así que no cabe más que esperar a que venga la inspiración (bendita inspiración!)

Y la otra historia no es precisamente un fic xD es más como una historieta que estoy haciendo, creada porque… bueno, me apetecía xD Me está quedando lindo también Pero eso si es libre, y lo hago cuando me place, jaja.

En fin, supongo que nos veremos en otro capítulo. Si tardo es porque:

1.- El otro fic me tiene de cabeza.

2.- Mi hermana abarca la pobre computadora y no me la deja.

3.- Un virus la afectó (opción menos probable, porque no sé si está infectada o no xD pero igualmente le tendré que borrar archivos y música…)

Ooook, hasta otra parte! ;) Muchos besos a todas!  
Besssoooooosss!  
Mari  



	23. Lo que resulta ser un día largo

**¡Volví:D:D A que me extrañaban? n.n uuu… con estas ausencias que me estoy cargando… buuuf!**

**Pes verán que ahora SI he estado ocupada, porque mi hermana mayor estaba preparándose a irse de viaje a Europa (hoy partió al aeropuerto Coro de ángeles en el fondo) y bueno… todo era una sola salida, una sola tarea, una sola maleta… UNA SOLA COMPUTADORA O.o Sin duda no había día en que no la acaparara…**

**Y todo era un estrés entre mi hermana, mi papá y mi mamá u.u ¿Quién vive aquí entre tensiones? ¿Hay alguien que me pueda ayudar? Por favor, se acepta cualquier persona que tenga experiencia en el siguiente tema:**

**1.- Un padre que se la ha vivido viajando por todo el mundo desde hace más de 30 años, recién jubilado de un trabajo muy estresado en que ha estado durante 20 años, organizando un viaje que hará a Estados Unidos en una semana, con un humor muy fresco y amigable pero muy de humor de perros cuando se trata de que su hija mayor va a viajar por primera vez sola a un continente y quiere hacer todo a su manera.**

**2.- Una madre que durante los primeros 20 años de su vida solo estuvo con su familia y nada más que su familia, luego se casó con el que es mi padre, tuvo a dos hijas (entre ellas yo) y de vez en cuando viaja con su familia. Muy jovial y buena madre y persona, pero siempre preocupada por los integrantes de su familia, incluyendo a sus hijas, agregándose que una de esas hijas va a viajar SOLA por primera vez, exponiéndose a peligros y bla bla bla y eso, que por más que lo niega la aterroriza.**

**3.- Una hermana mayor que lleva casi 3 años viviendo sola en una ciudad, un tanto con buenas y malas notas en la universidad, muy fiestera y algo inmadura, por lo que aún no tiene carro (sus padres no se lo han dado), pero le concedieron un viaje porque insistió en ello hasta que se lo dieron a elegir y lo acogió. Muy buena chica, aunque distraída. ¿El problema? Todo lo quiere hacer a su manera, desde llevarse un morral gigante envés de una maleta hasta quedarse en el país en el que viajó para vivir allí y (quizá, tal vez, puede ser) terminar su carrera allí.**

**Ya ven que mi vida es un tanto diferente u.u**

**En fin… ese ha sido el estrés. Mucha pelea… mucha tensión… me provocaba ahogarme en la ducha, sinceramente, pero no u.u recordé que soy católica y que debo apreciar mi vida aún y por las cosas malas que pasan.**

**Bueno, no las atormento xD Aquí respondo algunos reviews (ya saben como es el proceso):**

**Angelli:** Holas! Ouuu, tu escritora favorita! Que honor! nOn Muchas gracias:$ Je… ya se me subieron los colores… En fin, que bueno que te has estado divirtiendo durante las vacaciones n.n Así haya sido con hombres. Yo también estaría harta, sin duda alguna, aunque de eso no sé… porque estudio en un colegio puro de niñas, tengo solamente una hermana mayor y de amigos hombres solo tengo dos (y viven lejos, para desgracia mía). Uno de esos amigos era principalmente el amigo cibernético de mi mejor amiga, luego pasó a ser amigo cibernético mío, luego de otra y otra y otra. Je, al final nos convertimos en una familia cibernética xD y nos llevamos muy bien. Si lo conociera en persona juraría que es mi hermano de carne y hueso…

Pero bueno xD Sé que algún día lo conoceré… y tranquila que vuelves a ver a ese amigo tuyo :) Todo en la vida se vale!

Valse… siguiendo, yo quisiera vivir en Inglaterra. Es más, viví allá (cuando era peque. Una historia muy larga u.u). Igualmente aquí en mi país, bueno, no es una isla tropical, pero hace mucho sol… hay mucha lluvia… no hay terremotos ni huracanes… mmmm…

Es un país normalito por el norte de Sudamérica, más nada. Hay una parte donde hace frío, pero es en el maaaas allá, donde solo la carretera es un camino, así que no u.u

Uuu… a veces una amiga mía y yo somos así… Pero sin razones homicidas (gracias a dios).

Respondiendo tu pregunta: Sé que es el reggeaton, ya que aquí se escucha mucho y la gente lo canta y baila, y por supuesto sé quienes son Daddy Yankee y todos ellos, pero la verdad es que no me gusta u.u Lo siento, no me influye… no me pega… hay algunas canciones que puedo pasar, pero de resto no. Una vez lo llegué a bailar en una fiesta de quinces porque estaba ultra-mega-aburrida y bueno, fue lo que empezó a animar la fiesta (Es una de las pocas cosas que me gusta del reggeaton), pero en síntesis me parece que ofende mucho a las mujeres y nos hace ver como algo vulgar.

Es mi opinión, pero igualmente no discrimino a las personas que les gusta. Al final de cuentas, todos tenemos nuestros gustos y somos diferentes.

:$ Buee… siguiendo…

Ese trozo que pusiste del amor me conmovió non! Es bien bonito!

Y hey, tranquila. Seguro ya entraste a clase… en fin, ya me contarás n.n

Muchos besos killer! (Jeee, me gustó la palabra xD) Cuídate!

**Alba-Diggory-Black:** Uuuu! Nueva lectora! Bienvenida! xD Je, tu review me ha hecho mucha gracia :P Con eso de Peter… jajajaja. Veré que puedo hacer ;) Aunque concuerdo contigo… pobre monstruo:S Jeee… Espero que te siga gustando el fic:D Besos!

**Dulce:** Holas! xD Creo que me lo mencionaste varias veces… jee… los colores, los colores… aisss… Muchas gracias! nOn Pes siempre me he planteado lo de escribir en forma independiente, pero no sé… Igualmente me faltan tres años para decidir acerca de mi vida, así que ya veremos ;) pero tendré muy en cuenta lo que me dijiste :) Wo… se ve que la historia causa muchos efectos! Eeeeee! Lo estoy consiguiendo! Siiii!

Pes si… amo a Sirius, pero amo a Remus también. Y tranquila con eso de los libros, ya verás como los consigues. Yo los leí todos, pero hay muchos otros libros que de verdad no puedo conseguir (cruzando los dedos para que mi hermana consiga los libros en España, POR FAVOR T.T).

Bueno linda, dejo hasta aquí. Amamos a Sirius! xDDD  
Besos!

**Maria:** Hola:D:D Oh bueno, del foro de la warner, claro que me suena! He estado merodeando allí por casi dos años de mi existencia, hasta el día en que desafortunadamente dejó de funcionar (Oh… malos recuerdos…), pero aquí estamos, sobreviviendo u.u Si no termino esto por el foro, lo termino por y si no lo termino en otra parte! Prometido! Ejemm… pes bueno, me alegra que encontraras el fic! Al final como que alguien me está escuchando los rezos de que todas las lectoras encuentren el fic por acá n.n En fin, muchas gracias! Sigue leyendo y espero que te siga gustando la historia, aun y cuando no está muy actualizada que digamos! Pero en fin… muchos besos!

**Lunagohu:** Hehe hey! Quien dijo que yo voy a dejar este fic a medias? Ò.o Yo soy plenamente conciente de mi tardanza, pero a veces esos retrasos no quieren decir que voy a dejar el fic. No, yo nunca lo dejaré. Yo prometí que iba a terminar de escribir esta historia y así lo haré U.U Lo único que pido es paciencia, porque no toda mi vida es escribir y escribir. También tengo que atender otras cosas y hacerme cargo de ellas. Jee, no nos volemos la cabeza. En fin, eso es todo n.n Muchos besos!

**Sé que hay muchas y muchas personas a las que no les he contestado, pero estoy muy apurada. Tengo que atender aparte otro asunto y en fin, solo podré decir GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS Y OTRA VEZ GRACIAS a tooooooooooooooooooooooodas** **por su paciencia, sus comentarios y opiniones. Los leí todos y cada uno de ellos, y estoy profundamente agradecida.  
**

**De veras que gracias!**

**Y bueno, antes de dejarles el ff quisiera que prestaran un tanto de atención en esta partecilla n.n**

Bueno, ya cargué la historia que tenía prometida; Es otro Lily-James, pero muy diferente, sin duda alguna. Es más de humor, y es más centrada en la pareja antes mencionada. No les diré nada, jijijii n.n Solo espero que se pasen.

**Clic a mi profile, moonyspat, bajen la barra hasta el final y lo consiguen: _Por tener que enseñarte transfiguraciones._**

PPPPooorrrfaaaa… seann buenas nOn

**Eso es todo!**

**Allí va el fic! Disfruten!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lo que resulta ser un día largo **

Mientras Sirius le tomaba fotos sin parar a James (y la peluca que tenía por cabello), Remus y Sarah conversaban animadamente, después de haber encontrado el remedio a la solución del cabello de James. Habían platicado casi de todo, y los temas de conversación se iban agotando cada vez más:

"¿Has visto 'El viaje hacia las estrellas'?" preguntó Remus.

"¡Si es una de mis películas favoritas!" dijo la rubia sonriente "¿Te gustan también las películas de misterio?"

"¡Por supuesto que si!" respondió Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los dos rieron y conversaron un poco más, hasta que la señora Pince les llamó la atención de nuevo:

"¡Chicos! ¡Por favor! Estamos en una biblioteca"

"Lo siento" murmuraron, pero sin mucha pizca de vergüenza.

En eso Lily llegó junto a ellos.

"Ya podemos irnos ¿no?"

"¿No conseguiste el libro que querías?"

"No, no lo conseguí después de todo" fue la respuesta de Lily mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia.

El trío se fue de la biblioteca hacia la sala común. Al separarse para ir a sus dormitorios...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily y Sarah entraron al dormitorio y se encontraron a Liza en su cama... durmiendo.

"¿Ahora es que aparece?" preguntó Sarah divertida.

"No lo sé, pero creo que será mejor despertarla" dijo la pelirroja.

Lily se acercó a Liza y la zarandeó un poco:

"Liza... despierta Liza... Liz..."

En eso, Liza no abrió los ojos, pero murmuró muy bajo, risueñamente como en un sueño:

"Sirius... Sirius..."

Lily dejó de zarandearle.

"Qué demonios..."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, es que tu hermana no despierta" se limitó a decir Lily "Trata de despertarla tu"

Sarah fue hasta su hermana y le zarandeó... aunque con más brusquedad:

"Liza... Despierta Liza... Es tarde... ¡Liza!"

Liza volvió a decir entre sueños:

"Siriuuus... dame un besito en el cuello... te quiero mucho..."

Sarah se alejó y miró a su hermana como si fuese un fenómeno.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Lily.

"¿Crees que tengo cara de Sirius?" preguntó Sarah un tanto aterrorizada.

"Parece ser que tu hermana está teniendo un sueño muy… bonito" y la pelirroja rió.

Las dos miraron a Liza y ésta volvió a decir en sueños... con más intensidad:

"¡Siriuuuus...! ¡Ven a míiiiii!"

"¡Mejor despiértala! ¡YA! ¡Antes de que hayan traumas psicológicos!" exclamó Lily empujando a Sarah. No quería escuchar más del alocado sueño de su amiga. Era mejor despertarla cuanto antes.

"¡LIZAAAAA! ¡DESPIERTA!"

Sarah fue hasta su hermana y le pegó una bofetada tan fuerte en la mejilla que está salió cayéndose de la cama...

Oh bueno… ¡Al menos la despertó!

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?"

"Emm... nah. Tu por torpe te caíste" mintió su hermana. De allí a que le dijera lo de la bofetada… No, era mejor callar. Al final no quería salir herida de esa habitación "Ahora dime... ¿Qué es eso de _Sirius, dame un besito... Sirius... te quiero mucho... Sirius... ven a mi_?"

"¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Liza desconcertada.

"Tu sabes bien de qué hablo hermanita" le guiñó Sarah "Has estado soñando con él ¿verdad?"

"No…" pero las miradas de sus amigas seguían diciendo algo que no era "¡Claro que no!"

"¡Oh vamos Liz!"

"No tengo nada que confesar" irguió la cabeza con orgullo la pelinegra, levantándose del suelo.

"Si tienes algo que confesar. No tienes que decir que soñaste con él o no, sino por qué. Seguro algo ocurrió" dijo sabiamente la rubia.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntaron Liza y Lily al mismo tiempo.

"Es sencillo; Cada vez que Liza dice algo en sueños es porque algo ocurrió. 

"Por ejemplo, el día en que nuestro Hamster murió, Liza gritaba entre sueños _Copérnico… ¡Vuelve!_. 

"O cuando Liza vio por primera vez una película de terror, no paraba de gritar en sueños _¡No! ¡No me persigas! ¡Atrás demonio! ¡ATRÁS_.

"O cuando recibió su primera carta de Hogwarts, no paraba de exclamar en sueños _Adiós mundo muggle. Adiós escuela muggle. Adiós hermanita fastidiosa_. Entre otras cosas"

"¡Vaya!" exclamó Lily.

"Si… Nunca me dejaba dormir…" se quejó "Pero bueno Liz... ¡No calles más!"

Liza se quedó mirando a sus amigas un momento. Sus amigas la miraban a ella con una cara que decía 'Vamooos… Confiésaloooo' a gritos. No tuvo otra opción que decir:

"Está bien... Pasaron algunas cosas" dijo Liza.

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó Lily curiosa.

"Primero, hoy comí con Black... en las cocinas"

"Aja..."

"Luego... dormí con él"

"¿QUÉ?" A veces Liza se preguntaba por qué la mente humana tenía que ser tan… locamente pervertida ¬¬º.

"¡No sean mal pensadas!" exclamó "Solo dormí con él, como lo dice la palabra. No hice... otra cosa"

Pudo oír con exactitud como sus amigas respiraban aliviadas.

"Y lo último, pero más importante, es que... él me pidió ser su pareja en el baile de navidad" culminó sin evitar sentirse feliz.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Lily desconcertada.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamó Sarah "¿Y qué le dijiste?"

"No. Le dije que no iría con él por ser el patán mas estúpido y arrogante de la historia" dijo Liza sarcásticamente.

Grillitos de fondo. Una que otra tos por allí y dos caras consternadas.

"Amiga… hermana… conociéndome como me conocen, ¿qué creen que he respondido?" terminó por preguntar la pelinegra.

"Ahhhh… Está bien, está bien… ya entendimos n.n" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupin entró al dormitorio y... cuando dio el primer paso...

_FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH_

"¡Que demonios...!"

_FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH_

"¡SIRIUS! ¡PARA DE SACAR TANTAS FOTOS!"

Sirius paró de sacar fotos. Tenía al pobre de James metido bajo la cama.

"¡Remus! ¡Gracias a Merlín!" exclamó éste último "¡Me salvaste de ese LOCO!"

"James, lo hice por mi, no por ti. Los flashes me daban en los ojos" dijo el licántropo, mientras se frotaba los ojos con rigurosa fuerza.

"Ahh. Lo siento mucho… mal amigo" agregó en un murmullo al final.

"No hay de que amigo… _groovy_" esto último, simplemente, no lo pudo evitar, al igual que no pudo evitar chocar las palmas con Sirius y reír a carcajadas.

"¡Basta! ¡Estoy harto de que se burlen de mi!" exclamó James "¡Quiero que me quites esta pelusa gigante que tengo en la cabeza Remus! ¡AHORA!"

"De acuerdo, ya voy" dijo Remus abriendo el libro en la página del hechizo que había conjurado "Bien, sabes que el hechizo que te eché fue uno que era como _Unlix or geo_ ¿verdad?"

"Si…"

"Mi prima no había utilizado ese hechizo. Ella había pronunciado _Ourvix un ju_, dejándolo arreglado. En cambio yo pronuncié mal, dejándolo... de esa forma"

"Es bueno saberlo ¬¬º. Ahora… ¿Hay remedio para esto?"

"Claro que lo hay Cornamenta; Solo debo decir un hechizo y tu cabello volverá como antes"

"Bien… ¿Qué esperas? ¡Dilo ya!"

"Haz como la otra vez. Cierra los ojos bien" dijo Remus.

"Uuuuu… ¡Esto será emocionante! ¡Tomaré una foto para poner un antes y después y…!"

"¡SIRIUS! ¡NOOO!" gritaron a la vez los dos merodeadores.

"De acuerdo… ya…"

James cerró los ojos y Remus dio comienzo al proceso de… la re-transformación:

"Sirius, tu aléjate"

"Entendido general Lunático" y el chico se alejó.

"Bien" Remus preparó la varita y gritó "¡Cabeliate insensate!" (NA/ Ya se los dije… mi imaginación no está para inventar hechizos. De eso se encarga Rowling que sabe mucho latín y todo eso U.U)

Esta vez de la varita de Remus surgieron unas chispas doradas muy intensas, haciendo que hasta el mismo conjurador cerrara con fuerza los ojos. Al pasar unos segundos las chispas cesaron y Remus volvió a abrir los ojos, viendo ante él un James común y corriente con su cabello...

¡Desordenado, revoltoso y con muchas complicaciones! No había duda, ya ese era el cabello de James Potter (NA/ Ohhh… a qué lo queríamos groovy xDD)

"¿Ya regresó mi cabello normal?" preguntó James aún con los ojos cerrados. No quería mirar… no quería mirar…

"Ya puedes abrirlos" dijo Remus.

James abrió los ojos y, con rapidez, se dirigió a tomar un espejo que tenía. Lo agarró, se miró... ¡Y tal cual era su sorpresa al tener a su cabello de vuelta!

"¡Volvió! ¡Volvió! ¡Volvió mi cabello buen mozo, espectacular y hermoso!" cantó James bailando por todo el dormitorio.

"¿Y por qué tratabas de cambiarlo?" preguntó Remus con ironía.

"Pues como dijo un sabio una vez querido Lunático: Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde... por unos momentos" y James se volvió a desordenar el cabello "Ahhhh… Morgana, ya regresaste a mi cabeza"

"¿Morgana?" Sirius y Remus decidieron no hacer preguntas al respecto.

Los tres, al cabo de un rato, se quedaron jugando ajedrez y snaps explosivos hasta las dos de la tarde y se fueron al gran comedor para almorzar. Mientras caminaban por el vestíbulo para ir al gran comedor, los tres conversaban animadamente.

"¡Por fin! ¡Salí del dormitorio!" exclamó James "¿Sabían que tenemos una parte de la pared rota? Pareciera que un Hipogrifo la hubiese golpeado"

"Ya lo sabíamos James. Tu mismo rompiste esa parte" le recordó Remus.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuando?"

"Cuando viste a Lily y a Diggory besándose" le dijo Sirius.

James recordó esa... comadreja de Diggory, como le gustaba llamarle.

"Diggory..." murmuró.

"¿Qué sucede Cornamenta?" preguntó su buen amigo Canuto.

"Sucede que tengo una duda; Una muy grandísima duda, en realidad"

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Lunático.

"¿Qué pasaría si Diggory invitara a Lily antes que yo para el baile?"

"Pues... no lo sé. ¿Aún crees que a ella le gusta Diggory?" preguntó Remus desconcertado. Había que ver que su amigo era algo... cabeza dura.

"No lo sé... es una posibilidad... solo una sospecha... puede ser..." dijo James algo distante.

"Pues tan solo invítala antes que él y se acabó el cuento" aconsejó sin miramientos Sirius.

"Si, es verdad. Eer… soy algo tonto ¿verdad?" 

"No... Eres un imbécil" dijo Remus.

"Un estúpido" continuó Sirius.

"Un cabeza hueca" dijo Remus.

"Un mente de troll"

"Ya chicos, me avergüenzan ¬¬º" pidió James "Pues como decía… ¡También me di cuenta de que había una tabla suelta en mi cama! ¿Alguien me lo explica?"

"Tu lo causaste. Después de ver a Diggory y a Lily besándose saltaste tantas veces en la cama creyendo que el colchón era Diggory e hiciste que la tabla se soltara"

"Oh... Bueno, hay otro caso… uhm… una corrida de pintura en la pared…"

"¡Tu también lo causaste! ¡Cuando te pusiste a llorar por Lily! ¡Ahora cállate!" exclamó Sirius con fastidio "Pareces un elfo doméstico enumerando los distintos defectos de una casa"

"Está bien, me callo"

Los tres llegaron al Gran Comedor y vieron que las chicas estaban sentadas ya, así que se fueron a sentar junto a ellas.

"Hola Lizita" saludó Sirius sentándose junto a la chica.

"No me gusta que me llamen 'Lizita', Sirius" le espetó la pelinegra.

"Pero seguro te gusta una tableta de chocolate blanco" dijo Sirius sacando una tableta de chocolate blanco del bolsillo de su túnica mientras relucía una gran sonrisa.

Remus se dio cuenta de algo: ¡Ese chocolate blanco era suyo! ¡Sirius se las iba a pagar...!

"¡Sirius! Es de los más deliciosos de Honeydukes" dijo Liza tomando el chocolate "Pero es muy difícil de conseguir. ¿Como lo compraste?"

"Tengo mis medios" dijo Sirius mirando a Remus con una cara que decía notablemente _Lo siento mucho amigo_, mientras Remus lo miraba con una cara que decía _Voy a matarte Canuto… Oh si… Lenta y dolorosamente…_.

Los chicos hablaron animadamente. Liza y Sirius, enfrascados en su conversación acerca del baile.

"¿Y qué te pondrás para el baile?" preguntó el chico.

"No puedo decírtelo... es una sorpresa" dijo ella con misterio.

"Pero deberías decírmelo... ¡Así me busco una túnica que combine con la tuya!" exclamó él.

"¿Una túnica que combine con la mía?" preguntó desconcertada, lanzando un bufido al final "No vas a cambiar ¿verdad Black?"

Sirius se había dado cuenta que la conversación iba por otro camino, así que rió y dijo:

"¡Era broma! Casi te la creías ¿verdad?"

Liza rió un poco y dijo seriamente:

"No te engañes, corazón"

Sirius paró de reir y bajó la cabeza, cabizbajo, pero Liza le dijo, haciéndole levantar la cabeza.

"Pero no te preocupes. Si debo combinar... combinaremos. Pero mi único objetivo es solo divertirme ¿sabes? Quizá ese sea tu propósito también ¿no?"

Sirius sonrió y siguió comiendo y hablando animadamente con Liza.

Ahhh… SU Liza.

Remus y Sarah hablaban de literatura y muchas cosas más. Lily y James... solo se echaban miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. No se atrevían a hablar, y, lo peor de todo, es que no sabían como poder empezar. Hasta que James decidió tomar la iniciativa:

"Y... ¿Qué has hecho durante el día?"

"Levantarme, desayunar, ir a la biblioteca y conversar con mis amigas" dijo la pelirroja jugando (de nuevo) con la comida, y se recordó de algo "¿Y a qué hora te levantaste hoy?"

"¿A qué hora me levanté hoy?" repitió el chico.

"Si, Remus me dijo que dormiste casi todo el día"

"Ahh... eso... si, dormí como hasta las... emmm... dos de la tarde" mintió el chico.

"Vaya…"

"Si... eso mismo decía yo"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó el correo en Hogwarts. El montón de lechuzas que entraban habitualmente se había reducido, ya que no muchos alumnos se quedaron en el colegio, como bien sabemos; Por lo cual todos los residentes en el castillo recibieron su correo y el periódico. Una lechuza gris se paró frente a Sarah, con un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Depositó cinco knuts en el bolsito que llevaba la lechuza atado a su pata y la ésta se fue volando de nuevo por la ventana.

"¿Tu lees _El Profeta_?" preguntó Sirius.

"Si... ¿Por qué?"

"Es que es muy..." empezó a decir el animago.

"¿Aburrido?" preguntó James con sarcasmo.

"¿Estúpido?" preguntó Sirius con igual sarcasmo.

"Vamos chicos" dijo Sarah volteando los ojos "Es bueno estar informado de lo que sucede en el mundo mágico"

"¿A quién me recuerda esa respuesta?" preguntó Liza haciéndose la que no sabía.

"Calla Liza"

"Cállame entonces" le retó la hermana.

'Otra vez nooooo…' pensó inmediatamente una pelirroja que todos conocemos por aquí.

Sarah sacó su varita del bolsillo y, con un conjuro, hizo que un muffin especialmente grandes se metiera en la boca de su hermana y, con otro conjuro, achicó su boca para que no pudiera sacar dicho dulce. Todos lanzaron carcajadas y Liza tenía una cara que... bueno, cuando se trataba de enojos, era mejor no meterse con ella.

"Bien, te callé, ahora, voy a leer mi periódico en paz" dijo Sarah poniendo la primera plana de _El profeta_ y abriendo los ojos al ver… algo. Todos se quedaron viéndola sin entender su expresión. Sarah murmuró "Oh mi dios..."

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Remus.

Sarah le pasó el periódico a Remus y este adoptó la misma expresión que la rubia.

"Por las barbas de Merlín…" murmuró este.

"¡Oigan! ¡Queremos saber!" dijo Sirius indignado.

"¿No decías que el periódico era aburrido?" preguntó Sarah en un arrebato de ironía.

"Oigan, eso era antes. Queremos saber de que trata el asunto, se ve... no sé, interesante"

"Querrás decir escalofriante" dijo Remus apenas salido de su ensimismamiento "Mira"

Remus le pasó el periódico a Sirius y Liza, James y Lily miraron también.

"Dios mio" murmuró Lily.

"Por mi escoba" James.

"Por Merlin" Sirius.

"flgmfm+pholmds" intentaba decir Liza (Con el muffin atrapado en su boca no podía decir muchas cosas que digamos)

El artículo de periódico decía así:

'_Desaparición y muertes misteriosas_

Ayer, a las tres de la tarde, en el ministerio de magia, se supo de una extraña desaparición de, ni mas ni menos, Joseph Whilberstone, uno de los aurores mas famosos, ricos y respetados de la comunidad mágica.

Según su esposa, Edwina Whilberstone, nos relató lo siguiente:

"Mi esposo, como siempre, había ido en la mañana para el ministerio de magia, pero en la noche no había llegado, y él siempre estaba acostumbrado a llegar en la tarde.

Me preocupé y llamé al ministerio, para saber si estaba allí, tal vez trabajando horas extras, pero me habían dicho que no estabaí y que ni siquiera había ido a trabajar.

El susto fue tan grande que pedí con urgencia la ayuda del ministerio y se propusieron a buscarlo

El ministerio ha estado buscando en los mas remotos rincones del mundo mágico y el mundo muggle para encontrar al Auror Whilberstone, pero no hay rastros del desaparecido.

"Hemos empleado nuestras mejores armas y a nuestros mejores trabajadores para este caso, pero ninguno a podido dar con el paradero del Auror Whilberstone. Este tipo de desapariciones nunca se había dado lugar en nuestro mundo" nos confió Cassandra Weader, jefa del departamento de catástrofes y desastres en el mundo mágico.

"Ninguno de nuestros sensores de desaparición ha detectado posible desaparición (transporte)que haya invocado el Auror Whilberstone, por lo que podemos deducir que no ha quedado perdido en algún lugar o tiempo" nos confirmó Will Lacross, jefe del departamento de transportes mágicos "tampoco hemos visto que haya utilizado traslador alguno o red flu... Nuestras chimeneas están estrictamente vigiladas"

Por lo que se puede ver, no se ha podido ver en donde y como está el famoso "Auror Whilberstone" (como se le ha dicho siempre). Tampoco se ha podido deducir como ha podido desaparecer este personaje, sin dejar pista alguna.

En otras noticias, extrañas muertes misteriosas en el mundo muggle. Desde hace una semana, se han encontrado muertos muchos muggles. Exactamente... 13.

"Hemos revisado muchos electrodomésticos y cosas muggles para detectar un encantamiento o hechizo que pudiera ocasionar estas muertes" nos confió Arthur Weasley, trabajador del ministerio en el departamento del uso indebido de la magia "Pero no hemos hallado resultado alguno. Las cosas muggles estaban normales, sin hechizo ni encantamiento alguno dentro"

Según un squib llamado Sheldon Farrow, esto fue lo que nos dijo:

"Han habido muchas muertes de personas muggles por donde vivo. Muchos campesinos y personas que hasta yo he conocido. No se ha encontrado veneno en la sangre, ni ahorcamientos, sobredosis o accidentes comunes de muggles por el estilo. La única pista es, que TODOS, los muggles muertos, tanto hombres como mujeres, han dejado, como última imagen, un rostro horrorizado y asustado"

Horrorizado y asustado. Las únicas pistas que podemos utilizar para llegar a un solo resultado: Maldición imperdonable.

Tanto en el caso de la desaparición del Auror Whilberstone, los aurores están investigando este caso para ver si se halla el culpable, pero no se ha podido encontrar a nadie que haya tenido que ver con este cruel crímen.

Solo se tiene una pista del culpable, que, al parecer, había matado a todos estos muggles: Una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. La única pista.

"Esto debe ser un nuevo mago, ya que esta forma nunca la había visto antes en toda mi vida" nos dijo Alastor Moody, recién graduado de la academia de aurores, aunque muy respetable dentro de la comunidad mágica "Pero, cueste lo que cueste, lo vamos a encontrar"

Al final de todo, solo podemos desear: suerte a los trabajadores del ministerio para encontrar al Auror Whilberstone y suerte a los aurores por encontrar este "nuevo culpable".

Reportaje escrito por: Melinda J. Torres"  
  
Cuando todos terminaron de leer el reportaje, se quedaron atónitos. Una de esas muertes no se había presentado... desde hacía mas de treinta y tres años, cuando estaba en el mundo el mago tenebroso Grindelwald, quien lo derrotó Dumbledore en 1945.

Había un gran silencio, el cual Sirius interrumpió:

"Wow"

Bien… no se podía decir grandes cosas…

"No puedo creerlo" dijo James horrorizado.

"13 muertes" dijo Lily con un hilo de voz.

"Escalofriante" dijo Remus "Es decir... ¿Quién sería capaz de matar a tantas personas?"

"Y no es lo peor" dijo Sarah "¿Qué le habrá pasado al Auror Whilberstone? No se pudo haber perdido por darle el antojo ¿o si?"

"No sé... eso es muy confuso" dijo Sirius.

En eso, Liza dijo (o trató de decir):

"eronjfpfoiwehfpok"

"Sarah, quítale el hechizo a tu hermana de una vez" le pidió cierto animago que se transformaba en canino "Me está arrojando muchas migajas de muffin cuando trata de hablar"

"Está bien" y utilizando la varita le arrojó un hechizo a su hermana, haciéndole quitar el muffin ya desecho de la boca.

"dLFKNSDFOSKIJFBDÑFKMDF"

"Auméntale el tamaño a su boca Sarah" dijo Remus.

"Oh... pensé que no lo recordarían"

'Se ve que todavía le queda ese poco de niña traviesa de antes' pensó Remus sonriendo por dentro.

Sarah le volvió a Liza el tamaño normal de su boca y ésta habló:

"Mucho mejor... Ahora puedo hablar" dijo Liza, y todos rieron.

Bueno, no todos. James Potter fue el único que pudo darse cuenta de que una muchacha llamada Lily Evans se encontraba mirando su plato entre distraída y aterrorizada.

No hacía falta preguntar por qué: Lily, por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo dentro del mundo mágico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya fuera del Gran Comedor, Remus preguntó:

"¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que hacemos?"

"Pues la verdad, no sé" se encogió de hombros Sirius "¿Tu que quieres hacer Liza?"

"No lo sé… ¿Tu que quieres hacer Sirius?" le devolvió la pregunta Liza.

"Pues no sé. ¿Tu que quieres hacer?"

"No lo se. ¿Tu que quieres hacer?"

"Ya empezaron" dijo James, haciéndose el frustrado "Si no se pelean empiezan a actuar como tontos"

Sarah y Remus rieron ante el comentario de James, pero Liza y Sirius seguían haciéndose 'los tontos':

"No... en serio. Yo no quiero hacer nada. ¿Tu quieres hacer algo?"

"No, yo no quiero hacer nada. ¿Estás seguro de que tu también?"

"Si. ¿Y tu?"

"¡CÁLLENSE!"

Liza y Sirius dejaron de hacerse las preguntas estúpidas para voltear y ver a un James sumamente y sarcásticamente enojado:

"¿Pueden dejar de hacerse los tontitos tortolitos como si fueran unos noviecitos?"

Ante esto la pareja no se pudo evitar sonrojar. Sirius le habló a su amigo:

"Si tanto te molesta Cornamenta, dejaremos de actuar así... Solo hasta saber si Liza quiere hacer algo o no"

James se golpeó la frente con la mano.

"Pues ya sé que quiero hacer" dijo Liza con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh gracias Merlín!" no pudo evitar murmurar James, lo que soltó más de una sonrisa en el grupo.

En ese instante Liza se acercó a James y le dijo:

"Lo que yo pensaba y quería hacer era... ¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!"

Liza agarró un montón de nieve a toda velocidad y lo arrojó al rostro del chico de lentes, haciéndolo caer. Éste, al quitarse la nieve de sus preciados anteojos, recuperó su compostura, agarró nieve y las moldeó:

"¡Ahora verás!"

Poco tiempo después todo se convirtió en una guerra de bolas de nieve y todos jugaban divertidos.

Todos menos una persona: Lily. Ella solo los miraba un poco distante desde un tronco solitario, mirando la escena sin participar en ella.

James pudo darse cuenta minutos después, por el rabillo del ojo, como la pelirroja, tan lejos y distante, les miraba… ¿tristemente?.

James paró de arrojar bolas de nieve a sus amigos con la intención de acercarse a la pelirroja, pero Sirius, al ver que se alejaba, le gritó a su amigo:

"¡Eh! ¡Cornamenta! ¡¿No vas a seguir jugando!"

"¡No Sirius pero...!"

"¡Pero nada! ¡Vuelve aquí y...!"

Pero Sirius no pudo terminar la oración, ya que Liza le tapó la boca con una buena bola de nieve.

"¡No le hagas caso James! ¡Ve adonde tu quieras ir!" gritó ella "¡Yo, Remus y Sarah nos encargaremos de este loco!"

James dijo un 'Gracias' sin decir nada y se fue hacia donde estaba Lily, más lejos de donde estaban.

Cuando a Sirius se le derritió la bola de nieve en la boca, lo primero que hizo fue toser, estornudar, toser, estornudar, toser y volver a estornudar. Al terminar:

"¿Por qué me tuviste que poner una bola de nieve en la boca?" le preguntó Sirius a Liza "¡Hubieses puesto la mano! ¡Es horrible tener algo tan frío entre los labios!" se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

"Créeme, Sirius, así te hubiese puesto la mano en la boca, te dijera 'cállate' mil veces y te suplicaría, rogaría y lloraría, nunca te hubieses callado" dijo Liza con toda la calma posible.

"¿¡Pero por qué tuviste que hacerlo?" no pudo evitar exclamar el animago.

"Sirius, debo reconocerlo. Creo que en vez de cerebro tienes un microondas en la cabeza" rió Sarah.

"James quería ir y ver a Lily" le contestó Liza directamente al pelinegro "Pero tu no le dejabas ir cabeza hueca"

"Ahora entiendo" murmuró Sirius para si.

"Creo que eres algo lento para procesar las cosas Canuto" dijo Remus.

"Por eso te tengo a ti para que me guíes Lunático" bromeó el otro merodeador.

"Hay algo que siempre les he querido preguntar" empezó a decir Liza "¿Por qué se llaman Lunático, Canuto, Cornamenta y... ¿Cuál era el apodo de Peter?"

"Creo que Colagusano o algo así" respondió Sarah.

"¡Si! ¡Ese mismo! ¿Por qué tienen esos apodos tan extraños?"

"Emmm... bueno..." empezaba a decir Sirius.

"Yo... err... nosotros..." decía Remus.

Liza y Sarah aguardaban con paciencia la respuesta.

"Pues... la verdad... es que me gusta que me digan Canuto" dijo Sirius, sin otra excusa en mente.

"Si, y a mi que me digan Lunático" dijo Remus siguiendo la ciega mentira de su amigo.

Sarah y Liza se miraron un momento. Ambas estaban de acuerdo en algo: Esas respuestas no las convencían.

"Debe haber otra razón" les dijo Liza.

Remus tragó saliva. Puede que otro paso mas y él terminaría revelando su propio secreto.

"Pues... no hay mas razón que esa Liza" dijo Sirius, aparentando tranquilidad, aunque por dentro no era así.

"No, no estoy de acuerdo" negó Sarah "Debe haber otro camino que los haya impulsado a llamarse así. No solo pudo ser por el gusto. Debe haber un motivo"

Remus tragó otra vez saliva. ¿Por qué Sarah tenía que ser tan inteligente? No podía buscar la respuesta ahora, pero de algo estaba seguro: Él, Sirius y la pandilla estaban perdidos.

"Bien, creo que estamos acertando" dijo Liza "Se ven muy nerviosos. Bueno, termínenlo diciendo... ¿Ustedes se llaman Canuto y Lunático por gusto o... por otra causa?"

Remus sabía que en algún momento ellas lo preguntarían, pero... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pronto? Sin duda él no quería contestar esa pregunta, pero, sin darse cuenta, con los ojos fijos en la tierra cubierta de nieve, pensó en voz alta:

"Es por otra causa"

Sirius se le quedó mirando por un momento con una expresión en el rostro que decía bien claro: 'No… ¡No lo digas Lunáticos!'. Liza miró a Remus y preguntó, como si se tratara de interrogar a un acusado a pena de muerte:

"¿Cuál es esa causa?"

Remus miró a los ojos a Liza. No, no quería decir cual era la causa. Pondría en muchos peligros a sus amigos.

Pero no podía quitar lo dicho. Aunque negara mil veces que, supuestamente, no había dicho nada, o que no había causa alguna, Liza le perseguiría y molestaría hasta sacarle la verdad.

Sirius, por mas miradas de 'No, no lo digas', 'Lunático... ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?' o 'NO DEJES QUE ELLAS TE HAGAN DECIRLO', Remus las ignoró todas, para contestar la pregunta de Liza.

Tenía que decir la verdad. Nada más que la verdad.

"Hay... muchas causas por los cuales nos hemos puesto estos apodos, pero... no puedo revelarles nada"

Sirius tosió, sin entender, y Sarah no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño:

"¿Por qué? ¿Es tan complejo decir por qué se pusieron esos apodos?"

Remus rió y se dijo a sus adentros: 'Si supieras...'

"Es que… hay muchos secretos que se ocultan tras estos apodos... pero, como les dije, no quiero revelar ninguno"

"¿Por qué?" ¿Es que Liza no desistía acaso"?

"Porque no quiero. Algún día se los diré, lo prometo; pero no ahora… por favor" no pudo evitar agregar el licántropo "Se los diré cuando esté listo… ¿Está bien?"

Liza y Sarah se mostraban confundidas. La pelinegra estaba dispuesta a sacarle a Remus hasta la última palabra, pero Sarah, ya prediciendo de lo que su hermana iba a hacer, le dio un codazo en las costillas:

"Está bien Remus. No te presionaremos"

Sarah sonrió y Remus sonrió de vuelta. Ella entendía a las personas y sus problemas, aunque no todas las personas le pudieran entender de vuelta.

"¿Qué tal si caminamos hacia el castillo?" propuso la rubia, más para cambiar el tema.

"Por mi está bien" accedió Remus.

"También por mi" Sirius.

"Si no hay nada que hacer..."

Sarah rió un poco y todos fueron de vuelta a la monumental construcción. Remus y Sirius iban detrás de las chicas, un tanto alejados:

"Buena respuesta Lunático, pero algún día tendrás que decirles, no lo olvides"

"Si... lo sé" suspiró Remus "pero solo cuando esté listo… ¿te parece?"

"Por mí todo bien Lunático" los dos sonrieron "Cambiando de tema" Rió "¿Sabes? Esto me hizo recordar a aquella vez en que estábamos terminando la transformación animaga, ¿Recuerdas?

"Fue el día en que elegimos nuestros apodos"

"Uno de los mejores días de nuestras vidas..."

----------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------

James, de 15 años, hurgaba en la biblioteca bajo su capa invisible, en la sección prohibida. Pasaba lentamente, al lado de las estanterías, revisando cada libro que había, viendo si encontraba el que quería.

'¿Donde rayos habrá puesto la señora Pince el libro que quiero?' pensaba éste desesperado.

Caminaba y caminaba, con la respiración agitada, muy nervioso, cerciorándose de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

'Voy a matar a Peter. ¿¡Como el muy idiota pudo devolver ese libro si lo necesitábamos hoy?' se preguntó.

Caminó por otra estantería, la última que quedaba por revisar, y la cual debía tener el libro que buscaba.

'Vamos... vamos... rápido' 

Pasó por la estantería y se fijó en un libro de color rosa. Por curiosidad lo sacó y vio el título: _Diferentes pociones y hechizos para enamorar_

'Hum... este libro puede funcionarme para enamorar a Evans...' pero luego de un momento negó con la cabeza '¡Bah! Olvídalo, ella no saldría conmigo... _ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tu y el calamar gigante_. Pues ella se lo pierde' pensó con amargura y regresó el libro a la estantería.

Siguió en su búsqueda, mirando varias veces a la ventana. Era un cuarto para las doce y la luna estaba en cuarto menguante. Esa era la noche en que sus amigos y él se convertirían en animagos no-registrados, y si no encontraba ese libro... perderían la oportunidad.

James se dio cuenta que había pasado de largo a la estantería, murmuró un pequeño _rayos_ y volvió. Al estar frente a ésta empezó a buscar otra vez el libro... hasta que lo encontró. Un libro gordo y de cubierta roja, con letras doradas que decían: _El mundo de la animagia_.

James suspiró aliviado. Por fin… lo había encontrado. Lentamente se quitó la capa de encima de la cabeza y sacó el libro de la estantería. Sonrió satisfecho y se dijo:

"Ya te tengo"

Iba a volverse entusiasmado y salir de la sección prohibida de una vez, pero sintió que alguien... o algo lo estaba mirando.

Lentamente vio a su lado y vio que era... esa gata odiosa y espeluznante: La Señora Norris.

James se maldijo en la cabeza. La gata estaba viendo su cabeza flotando, curiosa… y él estaba en completo shock. ¿Ahora que hacía?

"Hola... linda y tierna gatita" le empezó a murmurar James a la Señora Norris "Eres una linda y tierna gatita… ¿verdad?"

La gata ronroneó amargamente.

'Oh, bien sabemos que no eres una linda y tierna gatita'

A James ya le empezaba a salir sudor de la frente y, desesperado, dijo:

"¿Por qué no te vas de una vez?"

Eso hizo que la gata maullara muy ruidosamente, tanto que hasta parecía un grito. Una voz conocida desde lejos preguntó:

"¿Señora Norris?"

'Maldición' J

James se cubrió con la capa invisible de nuevo. Los pasos se aproximaban cada vez mas hasta que el merodeador supo de quien se trataba, y estaba seguro que estaba perdido.

'Filch…'

"Señora Norris... ¿Has visto a alguien por aquí?"

La gata miró a Flich y luego miró atrás, justo donde estaba James, invisible, sin moverse como una estatua.

'James, ¿qué haces por el amor de Merlín? ¡Vete de aquí de una vez mente de troll!'

Se planteó lo que su conciencia le dijo y se movió para irse, pero el muy torpe alzó la mano sin querer, haciendo que miles de libros que tenía a su lado se cayeran.

Filch, por supuesto, se dio cuenta:

"¿¡Quién anda aquí?"

James se maldijo una vez más en la cabeza y, con el libro en mano, se fue corriendo a toda velocidad para salir de la biblioteca, pero sus pasos resonaban tan fuerte que Filch volvió a gritar:

"¡No escaparás de aquí!"

A toda marcha Filch se fue corriendo para atrapar al posible alumno que había entrado a la sección prohibida, con tan solo seguir el ruido de los pasos.

'¡Merlín!... ¿¡Cómo rayos hago para perder a este cara de calavera?'

James se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor. Allí estaba el aula de Estudios muggles. Sin pensarlo entró rápidamente allí, cerrando con cautela la puerta y quitándose la capa invisible de un tirón, sintiendo el sudor humedecer su ropa.

"Ya... lo... perdí..." decía entrecortadamente mientras respiraba.

"¿A quién perdiste?" preguntó una voz.

James se volvió y vio a, ni mas ni menos que, Peeves, quien estaba cambiando de lugar y hasta rompiendo algunas cosas del aula.

"¡Oh no! ¡Tu aquí!" exclamó.

"Jejejejeje" rió Peeves con su risa maquiavélica y traviesa "Si, yo estoy aquí, pero la pregunta es... ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Sin duda, un alumno fuera de su cama. Oh no... graves, pero muy graves problemas"

"No te atreverás a acusarme ¿verdad?" preguntó el alumno nervioso.

"La verdad, no tenía ese propósito… ¡Pero gracias por darme la idea!" exclamó Peeves.

"¡No! ¡Por favor Peeves! ¡No me acuses! ¡Por favor!" suplicaba James.

Pero Peeves agarró un megáfono que había en el aula y gritó a todo pulmón:

"¡¡¡FILCH!"

James se tapó rápidamente con la capa invisible, quedando totalmente cubierto. En eso la puerta del aula se abrió para dar lugar al dichoso cara de calavera.

"¿Qué quieres Peeves? Estoy buscando a un alumno fuera de su sala común" gruñó Filch.

"Pues a eso te llamé Filch. Yo sé adonde se fue ese alumno" dijo el Polgersteid.

"¡Pues a qué esperas! Dí, adonde se fue" dijo impacientemente el conserje.

"Adonde se fue"

"Es en serio Peeves, dime adonde se fue"

"Adonde se fue" volvió a repetir.

James presenciaba la escena bajo la capa, al lado de la puerta, que estaba cerrada. No podía abrir la puerta, ya que si Peeves veía que la manilla se movía sola lo acusaría, y eso haría que Filch lo atrapara y lo castigara… quizá delatarle… y quizá… no no no…

No se lo iba a permitir.

"¡Deja de jugar Polgersteid!" exclamó Filch fuera de sí.

"Pero tan solo estoy haciendo lo que tu me dijiste. Tu me dijiste: 'Di, adonde se fue', y yo te dije 'adonde se fue'… ¡Tal y como me dijiste!" explicó Peeves en tono burlón.

"¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS EN DONDE RAYOS SE METIÓ EL ALUMNO, IMBÉCIL!"

"¡Ah! Era eso, bueno... Te lo diré si me dices que soy el Polgersteid más guapo de la historia de Hogwarts, y que tu eres un conserje cretino y estúpido"

"Peeves, déjate de jugarretas y dime de una vez en donde…" pero Peeves no le dejó terminar.

"No sin antes decirme lo que te dije"

Filch suspiró amargado. No tenía opción. Dijo:

"Eres el Polgersteid mas guapo de la historia de Hogwarts, y…" refunfuñó "yo un conserje cretino y estúpido"

"¡No te lo diré!" exclamó súbitamente Peeves.

"¡¿POR QUÉ!" ahora si que el conserje estaba de mal humor.

"¡Tu mismo lo dijiste! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Así que no sabrías procesar lo que yo hubiera dicho!" exclamó Peeves riéndose a carcajadas.

"¡Cretino!"

Filch estaba dispuesto a estrangular a Peeves con sus propias manos, pero el Polgesteid le empezó a arrojar objetos del aula en la cabeza y el rostro, riéndose, y, al final, volando hasta la puerta, abriéndola y yéndose riendo.

Filch, al recuperarse del ataque de objetos en su cabeza, gritó:

"¡VOY A ATRAPARTE PEEVES! ¡LO JURO POR MI CADÁVER!"

Filch salió a toda velocidad fuera del aula, con el propósito de atrapar al travieso Polgesteid, olvidándose de que un alumno estaba fuera de su cama.

Y James, al percatarse de que Filch estaba lejos, salió del aula aliviado. Por un momento él creyó que lo iban a atrapar. James miró un momento su reloj...

¡Eran las 11:55 p.m.!

"¡Rayos!"

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el segundo piso, donde en un aula vacía lo esperaban sus amigos.

"¿Donde estará James? ¡Hace rato que salió para buscar el libro!" se quejó Sirius, impaciente.

"Ten paciencia Sirius. Él ya no debe tardar para llegar"

Y no tardó. En ese momento James entró rápidamente al aula, respirando entrecortadamente.

"¡James! ¡Hasta que llegaste! Creíamos por un momento que Filch te había atrapado" dijo Sirius.

"¡Si supieras que estuvo a punto!" exclamó el chico de lente "Pero mejor les cuento luego; Solo quedan dos minutos para la transformación"

James fue con sus amigos y abrió el libro en la página 952: _¿Cómo convertirse en animago? Etapa final_.

"¡Vaya! No puede ser que, después de tanto tiempo, hallamos llegado a la Etapa Final" dijo Peter, asombrado.

"Yo tampoco puedo creerlo" James miró su reloj "¡Un minuto!"

Todos se pusieron a modo de triángulos y Sirius preguntó:

"Bien... ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

"Según el libro hay que decir unas palabras mágicas, teniendo en mente la forma animal que queremos tomar" dijo Remus "Bien, todos saben en qué se quieren convertir ¿no?"

Todos asintieron.

"Entonces... ¿Están seguros de que quieren hacer esto?" preguntó Remus.

"¡Remus! ¿Cuántas veces te lo debemos decir? Estamos completamente seguros" le aseguró Sirius.

"Todo sea por acompañarte en cada luna llena"

"Entonces no los presiono"

"Bien, Remus, ¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?" preguntó Peter.

"Focus-Ortus-animagis-calditati" Remus levantó arriba el dedo pulgar "Suerte"

El licántropo se retiró a una distancia normal, mirando a sus amigos, que se concentraron en la forma animal que querían y repetían al mismo tiempo:

"Focus-Ortus-animagis-calditati. Focus-Ortus-animagis-calditati. Focus-Ortus-animagis-calditati"

Repetían cuantas veces tenían que ser las palabras mágicas, hasta que el reloj marcó las doce de la noche. La luz de la luna se reflejó con fulgor en la ventana, iluminando poco a poco el lugar pero, al tocar a James, Sirius y Peter, la luz de la luna iluminó todo el lugar con tal intensidad que Remus se tuvo que tapar el rostro para que la luz no le penetrara por los ojos.

James, Sirius y Peter seguían diciendo las palabras mágicas, así la luz los rodeara. Después de un minuto, ésta dejó de abrazarlos y se esfumó.

Remus abrió los ojos, mirando a sus amigos, exactamente iguales como estaban antes de iniciar la etapa final.

"Remus... ¿Nos notas algo diferente?" preguntó Sirius.

"La verdad, no" dijo Remus.

"¿Entonces el hechizo no funcionó?"

"No lo sé" dijo Remus.

"¡Debió funcionar!" exclamó Peter "Es decir, yo sentí una luz a mi alrededor, tal y como dice el libro. El hechizo debió funcionar para algo"

"Déjame ver si funcionó" dijo Sirius.

"¿Qué harás Sirius?" preguntó James.

"No lo sé, pero intentaré algo" y Sirius cerró los ojos fuertemente, imaginándose con montones de pelo negro… oliendo miles de esencias amontonadas en el olfato… con vista en blanco y negro… cubierto de pelo. 

Sirius sintió que había cambiado, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez estaba alucinando un poco.

"¡Vaya!" dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

Sirius abrió los ojos, pero… ¿Era su imaginación o sus amigos eran mas grandes que él?

'¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Acaso me encogí?' Se preguntó un chico nervioso y desubicado.

Sirius tal vez estaba sentado o algo así. Intentó 'pararse', pero cuál fue su fortuna al ver que no estaba sentado, estaba parado... ¡En cuatro piernas! ¡No! ¡Mentira! ¡EN CUATRO PATAS!

Miró sus 'pies'. No eran pies normales... ¡Eran patas de perro! ¡Patas negras! Y no tenía piel... ¡Tenía pelo! ¡Pelo negro!

'¡Que locura!'

"Wow Sirius… ¿Elegiste ser un perro?" preguntó James.

Sirius contestó: 'Por supuesto. ¡¿Tu qué creías!', pero de su boca no salieron palabras... sino ladridos.

"¡Qué genial!" gritó Peter "¡Siempre quise tener un perro! Sirius, ¿Quieres quedarte ser mi mascota?"

Sirius lo miró con una cara, que aunque fuese de perro, se le entendía perfectamente: '¡No juegues Peter!'

"Bien, Sirius, intenta volverte humano" pidió Remus.

Sirius cerró los ojos fuertemente, de nuevo, e imaginó su forma humana. Cuando los abrió vio que estaba del tamaño de sus amigos, con su ropa, su piel, su cabello, su rostro... ¡Solo Sirius Black!

"Wow, que locura" murmuró éste.

"Bien, si Sirius puede convertirse en animal, supongo que tu y yo, Peter, también nos podemos convertir en animales" dijo James "¿Como hiciste para convertirte en perro Sirius?"

"Solo cerré los ojos y me imaginé en forma de perro" contestó.

James y Peter hicieron el mismo procedimiento y, en el caso de Peter, sentía que se encogía... ¡Mucho! En el caso de James, sentía que se encogía igual, aunque no tanto.

James y Peter abrieron los ojos y vieron que Remus y Sirius se quedaban sorprendidos.

Peter miraba a Remus y Sirius... ¡Mucho más grandes que él! Peter había levantado tanto la cabeza para ver a sus amigos que cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

"¡Vaya! Linda forma la que escogiste Peter" bromeó Sirius.

"Sin duda todo un majestuoso animal el que escogiste James" dijo Remus.

El ciervo había sonreído, como diciendo: 'Si, lo sé'

Peter se reincorporó y se transformó de nuevo en su forma humana.

"¡Cielos! ¡No me gusta ser rata!" dijo Peter "¡Todo se ve tan enorme!"

"¿Y por qué no escogiste ser otra cosa?" preguntó el buen amigo Sirius.

"¡Es que yo iba a ser una lechuza!" dijo Peter "pero antes de que James viniera con el libro, vi por el aula una rata y, me asusté tanto que se me quedó la rata en la cabeza"

El ciervo se transformó de nuevo, dando lugar a James

"¡Hay que ver que eres… tan… Peter!"

"Bueno… ¿No puedo cambiar el animal que me tocó?"

"Lo siento Peter, pero tendrías que esperar otros cien años, en una media noche, en luna en cuarto menguante y repetir todo el proceso para cambiar tu forma animal" dijo Remus revisando el libro.

"Resumido: No Peter, no puedes cambiar tu forma" y Sirius terminó con una sonrisita burlona.

"¡Oh! Bueno, que más da" murmuró el pequeño del grupo, desanimado.

"¡Anímate Peter!" dijo James golpeándole cariñosamente la espalda "Tu forma nos sirve de algo. Podrás torcer el nudo del árbol boxeador para que Sirius y yo entremos"

"¡Hey! Creo que después de todo no será tan malo ser rata" dijo Peter, al pensarlo mejor "También puedo meterme en el baño de chicas para husmear un poco ¿No creen?"

Todos sus amigos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. No es que les gustara mucho la idea…

"Emm... si Peter, como tu digas"

Luego todos se fueron cautelosamente del aula hasta la sala común, la cual se encontraba totalmente vacía. Al llegar, Sirius se tiró en el sofá y exclamó:

"¡Que noche! Creo que ha sido mas larga que las demás"

"Si, pero ya llevaron hasta el final la transformación" dijo Remus con una sonrisa "No más preocupaciones"

"Si" suspiró James, luego reincorporándose del sillón donde se había arrojado "Oigan, he estado pensando… ¿Qué tal si nos inventamos unos apodos?"

"¿Apodos?" preguntó Sirius "Es tan descabellado... ¡Que me gusta! ¿Qué apodo me pondrían ustedes a mí?"

"Pues, no sé, yo te pondría... ¿Cabeza hueca?" preguntó James en tono burlón.

"¡Hey! Los apodos no pueden ser hirientes"

"Mm... bien" Remus intentó con algo "¿Qué tal Canuto?"

"¿Canuto?" preguntó Sirius "¿Qué clase de cosa es esa?"

"Es la apelación despectiva que se da a los ministros y pastores protestantes, además de a los cigarros, en algunos países" dijo Remus sabiamente "¿Jamás la han oído?"

"No" fue la respuesta general.

"…"

"No todos somos tan cultos como tu Remus" dijo James "Bueno Sirius… ¿Te gusta Canuto?"

"Mmmm... si no hay mas opciones..."

"Bien, ahora Peter" dijo James "¿Qué apodo le damos?"

"Mmm... ¿Estúpido? ¿Torpe? ¿Tonto? ¿Troll?" intentó Sirius.

Peter miró tristemente a su amigo recién animago-perro, a lo que este dijo:

"Es broma Peter, no lo dije en serio"

"Peter está difícil" James se rascó la nuca "¿Qué le ponemos?"

"Oigan… ¿No se han dado cuenta que, cuando Peter se transforma en rata, su cola parece un gusano?" preguntó Sirius.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" preguntó Remus.

"¿No me entienden? Cola... gusano... ¡Colagusano!" dijo Sirius.

James y Remus miraron un momento a Sirius, y luego a Peter, quien dijo:

"No es mala idea. Me gusta Colagusano" y sonrió.

Remus miró a James, éste solo se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, te dejaremos Colagusano Peter" James sonrió con entusiasmo "Ahora... ¡Yo! ¿Qué apodo me ponen a mí?"

Todos lo analizaron un momento, de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba. Sirius sugirió:

"¿Loco maniático obsesivo?"

"Sin comentarios hirientes ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Ah! Cierto" murmuró Sirius desanimado.

Peter pensó hasta dar con:

"¿Cornamenta?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué tal si lo llamamos Cornamenta? Es decir, por la cornamenta que tiene cuando se convierte en ciervo"

"¿Sabes Peter? ¡No es mala idea!" exclamó el chico de anteojos "¡De hoy en adelante seré Cornamenta!"

"Muy bien, felicidades y muchos abrazos Cornamenta" dijo Sirius "Ahora nos falta uno por darle apodo"

"¿Yo?" preguntó Remus.

"¡Bipibipidi! ¡Tenemos un ganador! Premio: ¡Un apodo! Pregunta: ¿Qué apodo?"

"Emm... no sé... ¿Qué tal... algo que lo asemeje con... la luna?" preguntó James.

A Remus le dio un escalofrío en el cuerpo y dijo entre dientes:

"¡No digas esa palabra!"

"Lo siento Remus" se disculpó James "Bien… ¿Qué apodo te damos?"

"Mmm... ¿lu...pa? No. ¿Lunar? Mmmm… ¿Lobito? (NA/ ¡Yo voto por ese! n.n)

"…"

"De acuerdo… ese no…"

"Emmm... ¿Que tal... Lunático?" preguntó James.

"¿Lunático? ¿Por qué Lunático?" preguntó Remus extrañado.

"¡Te sienta bien Lunático!" exclamó Sirius animado.

Remus lo pensó. Lunático no sonaba mal… nada mal.

"¿Y... te gusta Lunático?"

Remus suspiró:

"Si. De ahora en adelante ese será mi apodo"

Todos rieron e hicieron bromas al respecto con sus apodos, hasta que Remus interrumpió:

"¡Hey! Es la una de la madrugada. Deberíamos ir a dormir"

Sirius bostezó:

"Oh si… ya me está dando sueño"

"A mi también" bostezó Peter.

A ese paso los Merodeadores se fueron al dormitorio a dormir y soñar con perros, lobos, ciervos y ratas.

-----------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------------------------

Lily, al parecer, no había notado que James estaba frente a ella, ya que su vista estaba en el suelo.

James no sabía que hacer ni decir, de su garganta solo pudo decir:

"Hola"

La chica, en ese momento, levantó lentamente la cabeza y se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico. Le sonrió débilmente:

"Hola"

Largo silencio entre los dos. Parecía que ninguno quería decir absolutamente nada; Solo se miraban, tiernamente a los ojos, sin omitir palabra alguna.

Ya empezaban a creer eso que los muggles decían: _Los ojos dicen más que las palabras_.

Pero luego Lily bajó la cabeza, mirando el suelo:

"Y... ¿Dejaste de jugar la guerra de nieve con los demás?"

"Si" respondió el chico "Quería preguntarte por qué no fuiste a jugar con nosotros. Estabas un poco... distante"

Lily seguía mirando el suelo:

"Es solo que... no tenía ánimos" se limitó a contestar.

"¿Y por qué no tenías ánimo?" preguntó James agachándose ante ella, quedando a su misma altura.

Lily lo miró de nuevo, a los ojos... y esos ojos...

¡No! No podía dejarse hipnotizar de nuevo por esos ojos, no otra vez. Los evitó de nuevo, mirando a otro lugar:

"Es solo que..." suspiró "No sabrías entender"

"Sé entender. Me preocupo mucho por las personas ¿sabes?"

"¿Y por qué te preocupas por las personas?" preguntó ella, todavía mirando a otro lado.

"Porque, querida Lily" empezó a decir James, agarrando a Lily tiernamente por la barbilla dirigiéndola frente de él, a una larga distancia "hay algo que se llama cariño ¿sabes? Es lo que hace que una persona corra hacia ti cuando estás triste o deprimido, como ahora"

Lily no pude evitar sonreír. James se preocupaba por ella, y… eso, de alguna forma, la hacía muy feliz. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima silenciosa escapó de sus ojos. James, lenta, pero tiernamente, le limpió con el dedo pulgar esa lagrimita fugitiva que Lily dejó escapar; La miró de nuevo. Parecía un ángel, de esos especiales que caían del cielo.

Después de un momento James dejó de tomarle la barbilla, pero ambos se quedaron mirando una vez más; Como si estuvieran conectados.

Después de un largo silencio…

"Y... ¿Vas a decirme por qué estás triste?"

Lily desvió, de nuevo, la mirada, pero, rápidamente, volvió a mirar a James. Luego, a ella no le quedó de otra que decir:

"Es solo que... esa noticia me perturbó un poco, es todo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es que... bueno, fueron muchas muertes… todas muggles" dijo ella lentamente "Si algo le pasara a mis padres... vaya, que triste me sentiría"

"Es duro perder a un ser querido" confirmó él.

"¿Tu has perdido a alguien?"

"Si…" James miró a otro lugar "Mi abuelo"

Lily lo miró un momento:

"Lo lamento" dijo torpemente.

"Descuida. Era una persona excelente, jamás lo olvidaré" James sonrió "Murió cuando tenía diez años, y me sentí muy mal… y triste; Pero recuerdo que mi madre vino a mi y me dijo: _Las personas nunca se van. Siempre se quedan contigo: En tu corazón._

Lily escuchó el pequeño relato, y sonrió:

"Es cierto"

James la miró de nuevo y vio otra lágrima salir de sus ojos. Tiernamente, la volvió a secar:

"Pues no más tristeza. Si te salen mas lágrimas se te congelarán con el frío ¿no crees?" Lily rió ante el comentario.

"Si... y todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que he estado llorando"

Los dos rieron de nuevo. Luego James preguntó:

"Entonces... ¿No hay más miedo?"

Lily quería decirle: _No tengo miedo porque sé que estás a mi lado, protegiéndome;_ pero al final decidió no decirlo:

"No más miedo"

James le sonrió:

"Pues será mejor que vayamos con los demás"

"Si, vamos"

Los dos se levantaron de sus lugares. Tiernamente James le tomó la mano a su acompañante (la cual no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío) y se sintió feliz cuando vio que ella no la había retirado.

Así se fueron caminando, hasta que en eso James tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo y, como era de suponer, arrastró a Lily con él.

El resultado: Los dos estaban en el suelo... uno encima del otro por la caída.

James miró a Lily un momento, nervioso:

'¿¡Y ahora que hago?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOOOOO! Terminé de escribir el cap! No saben lo largo que se me hizo, ohhhh no no no… Definitivamente el cap más largo es el de navidad ¬¬º por lo que tengo que cortarlos mucho… sino les quedan 100 páginas en puro capi… asegurado u.u**

**Pero bueno, ahora que llegamos hasta acá…**

**Muchas gracias a tooodo el mundo por leer! otra vez n.n Les espero en otro capítulo que no tardará en llegar. ¡Prometido! Lo subiré en cuanto pueda, quizás antes de que entre al colegio el 20 de septiembre (aunque no apostemos).**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todas toditas todas por dejar su comentario. Espero recibir sus comentarios por igual en este capítulo n.n y decidan poder pasarse por mi nuevo fic, lo cual agradecería un montón.**

**Pes bueno… me voy yendo ;) **

**Mochos mochos besoss!**

**Mari**


	24. Juego de Gemelos

**Aquí Mari viene, agachadita camina de puntitas, cuidándose la cabeza de mil hachazos que le están dando sus lectoras en este instante…**

**Lo sientooo:(:( Perdonen por actualizar tan tarde… pero como dije en mi otro fic, no tuve mucho tiempo (o quizá si tuve, pero me acaparaban la computadora. Ahora que mi papá volvió a casa está utilizándola mucho). Sabrán ya muchas que entré a clases el 20 de septiembre… buee… para las que le interesen saberlo, el comienzo de 9no grado se me hizo forzado, algo difícil, ya que comenzaba clases sin mi mejor amiga, quien estaba de viaje. Entre otras cosas, etc etc, he tenido que estudiar… MUCHO. Ayer fue mi primer examen del año, de química (Crucen los dedos para que me saque la nota máxima por favor!), y todos estos días he estado de un corre corre y un estrés horrible, ya que ahora salgo tarde de clases por las actividades muchos días, vuelvo a casa como a las 7:00 p.m. (aproximadamente) para empezar a hacer tareas de aproximadamente 6 materias.**

**Seguro que sus situaciones en el colegio no pueden ser tan diferentes de las mías, y seguro que esto no es excusa suficiente… pero bueno… aquí estoy… retrasadísima, pero aquí estoy! Y como digo siempre, este fic tendrá final como sea!**

**Empezando por la segunda nota del autor, quiero agradecerles por los… esperen un momentito para que revise… ya va… **

**0.0!  
25 REVIEWS!  
Hmmm… ¿Les he dicho que son lo máximo que hay en el mundo:D:D Bueno, aquí lo tienen: SON LO MÁXIMO!  
Les agradezco a todas, de verdad, a cada una de ustedes por dejar su comentario, por reir y llorar con el fic, por preocuparse al ver que no actualizaba, por su paciencia… en fin! Hasta les agradezco a aquellas personas que igualmente han leído el fic, pero no han dejado review (Cualquier cosita, GO está al final en la izquierda ;).**

**Las quiero demasiado! Sin duda son mi sonrisa cada vez que veo un comentario de ustedes en mi bandeja de entrada, sinceramente. Las quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho muchooo!**

Por favor, discúlpenme (si… otra vez) por no contestarles a cada una sus comentarios, como siempre hago… pero sepan que les leí y que me hicieron sonreír como siempre.

**Oigan! Justo ahora tuve una hemorragia nasal! De veras! O.O La primera en mi vida! Será que una de ustedes tiene una muñeca budú mía? Avísenme… que esto estuvo de terror!**

**Bueno lindas, muchos besos! Disfruten del cap! Y disculpenme otra vez...**

**Aquí va el fic!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Juego de gemelos**

'Lily... tranquilízate... respira profundo... bien… ahora... ¿¡Qué hace James encima de mi?'

Los dos se quedaron mirando; ninguno estaba dispuesto a decir ni una sola palabra. Estaban con un nudo en la garganta que no les dejaba decir absolutamente nada.

Lily sentía el corazón del chico latir rápidamente, al igual que el suyo propio. Vio en un minuto cada facción del rostro que tenía a centímetros del suyo: Sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios... ¡Esos labios! La tentaban, la invitaban a rozarlos... ¡Besarlos!

Pero ella no se iba a olvidar de quien era: Lily Evans. Tenía que ser fuerte.

James, por su lado, estaba igual o, incluso, más hipnotizado que Lily.

James cerró un momento sus ojos, acercando su rostro al de Lily, pero algo le detuvo.

¿Qué pensaría ella de mí?

Tenía que admitirlo: Lily no dejaría que él lo besara. Ella era una persona que no se dejaba tocar fácilmente por alguien.

No la beses James. Auto-contrólate Potter.

James se despegó de Lily, levantándose. Se aclaró la garganta:

"Emm... lo siento Lily... por la caída... tu sabes... em..."

Lily aún lo seguía mirando desde el suelo, aún confundida.

'¿Por qué debo ponerme nervioso? ¿Por qué con todas las chicas me comporto normal y con ella me comporto diferente?' pensó él.

James se aclaró de nuevo la garganta y estrechó la mano:

"Em... mejor ayudo a levantarte"

Lily tomó su mano y James la levantó del suelo. Los dos aún seguían callados, rodeados por un gran silencio, el cual Lily interrumpió:

"Em... bien... creo que debemos ir con los demás ¿No?"

"¡Si!... vamos"

Así los dos se aproximaron al castillo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Contraseña"

"¿Sabe? Tenemos un buen rato en este colegio. Usted nos reconoce perfectamente" dijo James "¿Por qué siempre nos debe preguntar la contraseña si nos conoce?"

"Es mi deber muchacho" dijo la señora gorda con recelo.

"Bueno, pero... ¡Ni modo que seamos dos alumnos Slytherins en poción multijugos!" dijo James en tono de broma, pero la señora gorda no le hizo gracia.

Solo lo ignoró y preguntó de nuevo:

"Contraseña"

"Thestrals" dijo Lily.

"Muy bien señorita" dijo la señora gorda a Lily con una sonrisa, pero luego dijo seriamente "La próxima vez maneje a su novio, sino no lo dejaré pasar"

Tanto Lily como James se sonrojaron con ese despectivo de 'novios'.

La señora gorda dejó pasar a Lily y James y los dos entraron a la sala común. Desde hacía un buen rato se habían dejado de tomar las manos. Parecían encontrarse mucho más cómodos así, sin ningún roce de ningún tipo.

"Que ego tiene ¿no?"

"Pero tiene razón James: Es su deber" le objetó la pelirroja.

"Si, pero..."

James no pudo terminar de decir nada:

"¡Regresaron!"

"Al fin"

"¿Qué tanto hablaron?" preguntó Liza con mirada ligeramente pícara.

Lily y James se sonrojaron al recordar lo... ocurrido, y como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento recitaron al mismo tiempo:

"Solo cosas"

Nadie quiso sacar respuesta alguna.

Lily y James se acercaron a sus amigos. 

"¿Y qué hacen?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Estoy jugando ajedrez con Sirius" dijo Sarah con una sonrisa triunfante "Voy ganando"

"¡No vas ganándome!" exclamó Sirius indignado "Solo... me quitaste algunas piezas. Es todo"

"Si si Sirius" la rubia rodó los ojos "¿De quién es el turno ahora?"

"Tuyo"

Sarah analizó un momento el tablero. Ella era de las figuras blancas, y Sirius tenía las figuras negras. Se notaba que Sarah estaba ganando, ya que no quedaban más de tres piezas negras en el juego.

La chica sonrió con mas triunfo que nunca:

"Muy bien. Caballo b-5 (NA/ Perdónenme si me equivoco o algo, es que no se mucho de ajedrez n.nU)"

El caballo blanco de Sarah avanzó y quedó al frente de, ni más ni menos, que el rey negro.

"¡Oh no!" exclamó el chico.

Sarah lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha:

"Jaque-mate"

Como era de esperar, el caballo blanco se levantó en dos piernas y le dio con sus pezuñas al rey negro, haciéndole trizas.

"Gané" dijo Sarah triunfante.

"¡Otra partida!" reclamó con orgullo herido.

"¿Otra vez Sirius? ¡Ya es la quinta vez que jugamos!"

"¡¿Quinta!" exclamaron James y Lily al mismo tiempo.

"Y en **todas** las partidas ella le ha vencido" recalcó Remus.

"Impresionante…" murmuró James con mucha impresión.

"¡No me rendiré!" exclamó Sirius "¡Quiero una revancha!"

"No gracias Sirius, ya me cansé de vencerte de nuevo" a veces, muy pocas veces, a Sarah se le podía escapar la arrogancia.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso temes que te venza?" preguntó Sirius en tono burlón.

"No Sirius… Temo verte llorar si te gano de nuevo"

"¡Admítelo Weader! ¡Eres una nalliga!" exclamó Sirius.

"Se dice Gallina Sirius" corrigió Remus.

"¡Ajá! ¡Eso mismo! ¡Beeee- Beeee!"

"Así hace una oveja, Black" 

"¿Ah si?" preguntó Sirius "¿Cómo hace una…?"

"¡Espera! ¿Como me llamaste?" le interrumpió la rubia.

"¡Gallina!" dijo Sirius.

Si había algo que a Sarah le molestaba, y mucho, era que le tomaran por cobarde.

"¡Retira lo dicho!" exclamó.

"No lo retiraré hasta que juegues otra partida conmigo" Sirius esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Cabe destacar que esto enfureció un poco más a la rubia.

"De acuerdo. ¿Quieres otra partida? ¡Te daré otra partida!" exclamó la pequeña Weader, desafiante.

"¡Muy bien Weader!" exclamó Sirius "Pero ten presente que saldrás de aquí llorando"

-----------------------------5 minutos después----------------------------

"¡Nooooooooo! ¡Nooooooooooooo!"

"Te gané de nuevo" sonrió, una vez más, una Sarah muy triunfante.

"¡Una partida mas! ¡Una mas!" rogaba Sirius.

"¡Que no! Ya es suficiente" dijo Sarah. Ya a estos extremos no estaba de humor para una séptima partida.

"¡Una última! ¡Por favor!"

"¡QUE NO!" exclamaron todos.

"De acuerdo. Me callo" Sirius se sentó y se quedó callado.

Sarah recogió su tablero de ajedrez y lo guardó en su dormitorio. Luego regresó para hablar con los demás, pero en ese momento vino un visitante que nadie esperó ver en esos momentos.

"Disculpe, ¿está aquí el señor Potter?"

Un elfo doméstico.

"¡Hola Jojo!" dijeron Sirius, Liza, Remus y James.

"¿Se conocen?" preguntó Sarah y Lily al mismo tiempo.

"Si" dijo el elfo doméstico con una sonrisa, mientras abría más sus ojos, luciéndolos gigates "Jojo conoce a los señores Potter, Lupin y Black desde hace años" explicó "Y Jojo conoce a la señorita Weader desde esta mañana"

Lily y Sarah entendieron ya.

"¿Tu me llamabas Jojo?" preguntó James.

"Si señor, es que…" pero el elfo paró en seco y se dio cuenta de algo "¡Señor! ¿Ya pudo arreglarse el cabello?"

Lily se extrañó.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Arreglarse el cabello?"

"¡Si! ¡El señor Potter tenía un cabello inmenso esta mañana!" exclamó el elfo "Hasta parecía una peluca..."

"¡Bien Jojo! ¡Suficiente! ¡Puedes irte!" dijo James nervioso, mientras sus amigos disfrutaban de la escena riéndose silenciosamente.

"Oh... Bien señor, solo me preguntaba si tenía hambre para traerle la comida" dijo el elfo.

"No, no tengo hambre Jojo" dijo el chico de lentes muy apresuradamente.

"Bien, hasta luego" y con un ¡Plop! La criatura desapareció.

Luego, Liza ("entrañablemente") empezó a preguntar:

"¿De qué cabello hablaba Jojo?"

"¡Nada! ¡Es que ese elfo está loco!" dijo James.

"¡Mentiroooooooooooooooooooooso!" gritó Sirius a todo pulmón "El elfo no está loco. Decía la verdad"

"Sirius…" murmuraba James entre dientes.

"Un ligero cambio en su cabello fue lo que hizo que no saliera hasta la tarde de la sala común" dijo Remus.

"¡Remus!" exclamó James.

"¿Pero no estabas durmiendo?" preguntó Lily muy extrañada.

"Fue una mentira que inventé para encubrirlo" dijo Remus.

"¡No! ¡No le hagan caso ni a Jojo, ni a Sirius, ni a Remus! ¡Todos están dementes!"

"El único que está demente aquí, amigo, eres tu" Sirius rió "¡Si vieran las fotos...!"

"¡No! ¡No te atrevas!"

"¡Si! ¡Si que me atrevo!" y Sirius se levantó de su puesto para correr al dormitorio.

"¡NOOOOOOO!" gritó James, preparado para abalanzarse hacia Sirius.

Pero Remus, rápidamente, levantó su varita y exclamó un hechizo, haciendo que mil cuerdas salieran de su varita para llegar a James y atarlo a una silla.

"¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME!"

Sirius fue al dormitorio y, después de un minuto aproximadamente, regresó a la sala común, con un montón de fotos en sus manos.

"¡Ven para ver esas fotos!" exclamaba Liza contenta.

"¡En un momento!"

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Demasiado tarde. Sirius le entregó a cada uno una foto y, después de ver, irrumpieron en carcajadas.

"Noooo"

"¡Qué buen estilo Potter!" exclamó Liza entre carcajadas estridentes.

"Tenía que verlo para creerlo" no pudo evitar decir Sarah.

"¡¿QUÉ!" exclamó James "¡¿TU YA LO SABÍAS!"

Sarah, rápidamente, se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo:

"Lo siento Remus…" murmuró.

"Tranquila" dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

"¡TUUUU!" James trató de separarse de la silla a la que estaba atado como pudo "¡TU LE DIJISTE!"

Remus estaba muy tranquilo, sonriendo con burla en los ojos.

"¡Me las vas a pagar!" decía James tratando por todos los medios separarse de su silla "¡Ya vas a ver! ¡En cuanto me suelte de esto!"

James trató de soltarse por medio lado... dando como resultado que se cayera, con la silla pegada a su espalda.

Ahora todos se reían al ver a James en el suelo.

"¡Chicos! ¡Desátenme de esta silla!" gritó James desde el suelo.

"Mmm... no sé" Lily quiso que el juego se volviera un poco más gracioso "Nos da algo de pereza... ¿Verdad chicos?"

Todos asintieron entre risas, y James no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos.

"¡Dejen su pereza a un lado y DESÁTENME!"

"No, mejor te dejaremos así como estás"

"¡Chicos!" gritó James.

"¿Quién quiere pasear un poco?" sugirió Sarah.

"¡CHICOS!"

"¡Si! ¡Vamos a pasear!" dijo Sirius ignorando a James.

"¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ!"

Muy tarde. Todos habían salido de la sala común, riendo de la mala fortuna del pobre James.

"Maldición…" murmuró el chico desde el suelo "¿Y ahora como haré?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Un dragón... se balanceaba... sobre la tela de una acromántula... como veía que resistía... vino a llamar a otro dragón... dos dragones..."

Quince minutos más tarde, la puerta del retrato se abrió:

'¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Seguro son Sirius y los demás!' pensó James.

Pero no eran ni Sirius ni los demás. Solo eran dos niños de primer año.

'Maldición' pensó James.

Los niños fueron caminando a la sala común, y uno de ellos, moreno y de cabello negro, se dio cuenta de James.

"¡Hey! Mira Henry" dijo el chico señalando a James en el suelo "Un chico está atado a una silla"

"¿En serio? ¡Yo no sabía!" exclamó James con sarcasmo y molestia.

"Y no se ve muy de buen humor que digamos Lucke" dijo el otro chico, que era... también moreno y de cabello negro. James se había dado cuenta en ese momento de que eran gemelos.

"¡Dos gemelitos atormentándome!"

"Mala suerte amigo" dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué no se van a sus dormitorios?" preguntó James con molestia. Lo que en estos momentos menos quería era ser molestado por tontos niños de primer año.

"Bien..." dijo Henry

"... Si no quiere que lo ayudemos" terminó Lucke.

En eso la conciencia le gritó a su dueño:

'¡Potter! ¡Despierta muchacho! ¡Que esos niños te ayuden a levantarte!'

Los niños empezaron a ir a sus habitaciones cuando…

"¡Chicos! ¡Esperen!" gritó James desde el suelo "¡Ayúdenme!"

Los niños pararon de caminar hasta los dormitorios y se detuvieron por las escaleras. Hicieron como si pensaran, poniendo una mano en la barbilla.

"¿Ayudar a alguien que no nos respeta y nos insulta?" preguntó Henry a Lucke.

"Mmm... nah. No queremos ayudar a gente tan irrespetuosa" .

Los dos estaban dispuestos a caminar hacia su dormitorio de nuevo, pero James gritó:

"¡ESPEREN!"

Los dos se detuvieron de nuevo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Henry.

"Chicos, por favor... no querrán dejar a alguien muriendo atado a una silla y tener que vivir aguantándolo en la conciencia" dijo James.

"Que dramático…" murmuró uno de ellos.

James estaba ya, a este punto, desesperado.

"¡Chicos! ¡Por favor! ¡Se los ruego!" gritó James a los niños "Si me desatan de esta silla, les pediré disculpas, así sea de rodillas, y no les volveré a molestar"

"Nah" respondió Henry sin pensarlo.

"Este tipo de rescate necesita efectivo" dijo Lucke con una sonrisa maliciosa.

'Estos deberían haber quedado en Slytherin. Me caen mal'

"¡Está bien!" exclamó al final "Les daré cinco sickles a cada uno si me desatan ¿está bien?"

Los dos hermanos consultaron la idea en secreto y luego Henry anunció:

"De acuerdo"

"Trato hecho" dijo Lucke, de acuerdo con su hermano.

Los gemelos se acercaron.

"¿Qué hacemos primero señor...?"

"Potter" contestó James fríamente.

"Aja, Potter" dijo Lucke, ignorando la frialdad que había utilizado el muchacho de diecisiete años.

"Primero, cabeza hueca... ¡Levántenme!" exclamó James.

"Que humor" dijeron los gemelos.

'¡Tenían que ser de esos que siempre dicen las cosas al mismo tiempo!'

En un minuto James ya estaba sentado normalmente en su silla. James respiró aliviado:

"Muy bien. Ahora, desátenme estas cuerdas"

Lucke y Henry fueron a la parte de atrás de la silla y trataron de desatar las cuerdas, pero no pudieron.

"Están muy apretadas" dijo Henry.

"¡Hagan lo que puedan!" dijo James con impaciencia.

Los niños intentaron jalar de la cuerda, pero ni modo. Lo que consiguieron fue molestar a James.

"¡ARRRRRRRG! ¡Suelten mi cabello!"

Henry soltó la cuerda que tenía y vio que allí estaba un cabello negro de James incorporado.

"¡Déjense de juegos y desaten la cuerda!"

"¿Sabes? Si no fuesen por los cinco sickles... no lo ayudaría" susurró Henry a Lucke.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo"

"¡Ya los oí!" exclamó el pelinegro.

Pasaron cinco minutos y todavía no podían desatar las cuerdas.

"¡Estas cuerdas están muy apretadas!"

"Si. Creo que tendrá que pasar el resto de la tarde atado a esta silla" dijo Henry fingiendo lástima.

"¡No!" exclamó James "¡Eso nunca! ¡Debe haber una solución!"

"¿Pero cuál?" preguntaron los gemelos.

James empezó a pensar. Pensó y pensó, hasta que:

"¡Lo tengo!"

"¿Tiene que?" preguntaron los hermanos.

"¡La solución!" dijo James "¡Solo tienen que usar el hechizo diffindo contra las ataduras y listo!"

"Emmm... señor Potter..." empezó a decir Henry.

"...Hay un problema" dijo Lucke.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó James.

"¡No sabemos cómo utilizar el hechizo diffindo!" exclamaron los dos.

"¿No saben cómo?" preguntó James desconcertado "¿Por qué?"

"Quizás porque somos de primer año…" 

"Si, pero... ¿No deberían leer un poco acerca de hechizos?" preguntó James.

'Si, como no, y tú eres la persona indicada para decirlo, si en primer año eras todo un holgazán' pudo escucha James de su conciencia.

Los niños negaron con la cabeza:

"¡No ayuda!"

"Muy bien, muy bien... el hechizo diffindo es fácil. Solo tienen que hacer un movimiento circular con la varita, apuntan la soga, dicen diffindo y listo"

"Suena fácil" dijo Henry.

"Pero de seguro no lo es" pensó Lucke en voz alta.

"¡Solo inténtenlo!" dijo James desesperado.

Los dos niños se encogieron de hombros y cada uno sacó su varita del bolsillo. Henry preguntó:

"¿Quién de los dos lo hace?"

"Tu hazlo. Eres hábil en encantamientos" dijo Lucke.

"No, reprobé la última prueba que me hicieron" dijo Henry "Tú hazlo Lucke"

"No, hazlo tu" dijo Lucke.

"No, tu"

"Tu"

"Tu"

"¡Tu!"

"¡Tu!"

"¡TU!"

"¡BASTA!"

Los dos hermanos dejaron de pelear y dirigieron la vista a James, que estaba hecho una furia.

"¡¿PUEDEN DECIDIRSE DE UNA VEZ!"

"Está bien" Henry se dirigió a su hermano "Hagamos ese juego muggle que nos enseñó Ginger para decidir"

"¿Cuál? ¿El de 'roca', 'pergamino' o 'cortauña'?

"Se dice piedra, papel o tijera tonto" dijo Henry volteando los ojos.

"Ah si. Bien, empecemos"

Cada uno puso una mano detrás de la espalda y empezaron a decir.

"Piedra, papel o tijera. Un, dos, tres... ¡Ya!"

Cada uno puso la mano que pusieron detrás de la espalda al frente. Lucke tenía la forma de papel en su mano. Henry tenía la forma de piedra.

"¡Bien! ¡Yo gané!" dijo Henry "¡La piedra pisa el papel!"

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Lucke molesto "¡El papel envuelve a la piedra! ¡Eso fue lo que dijo Ginger!"

"¡No! ¡Ginger dijo que la piedra pisa el papel! ¡Lo escuché con mis oídos!" dijo Henry.

"¡Estás sordo Henry! ¡Era que el papel envuelve a la piedra y lo sabes bien!"

Y empezaron a pelear de nuevo.

"¡No! ¡La piedra pisa el papel!"

"¡No! ¡El papel envuelve la piedra!"

"¡YA BASTA!" exclamó James, obligando a que ambos niños le miraran "¡El papel envuelve a la piedra!"

"¡Te lo dije!" dijo Lucke sacándole la lengua a su hermano.

"¡Oh rayos!"

"No te queda de otra, ve" le alentó su hermano Lucke.

Henry fue hacia James e hizo como James le dijo. Hizo un movimiento circular con la varita, dirigió la punta a la soga y murmuró:

"Diffindo"

A continuación la soga empezó a cortarse. El chico estaba feliz.

"¡Wow! ¡Lo logré!"

"¿Ves? ¡Es fá...!· pero James no pudo terminar, ya que empezó a arderle el brazo  
"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MI BRAZO!"

Henry miró el brazo y vio que se estaba cortando, pero... ¿Por qué?

"¡Henry! ¡Dirige la punta de la varita a otro lado!" exclamó Lucke.

El niño se había dado cuenta de que había dejado la punta de la varita por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, haciendo que, después de que la soga se cortara, cortara un poco el brazo de James.

El niño dirigió la punta de la varita a otro lugar, pero empezó a cortar todo lo que la punta de la varita dirigía. ¡Era como tener un rayo láser incontrolable en la mano!

"¡AUXILIO!" gritaba Henry "¡AUXILIO!"

"¡Ayuda!" gritaba James agarrando su brazo que empezaba a sangrar "¡Ayuda!"

La puerta del retrato se abrió y entraron Sirius y los demás. Lily, al ver que un niño destruía cuanta cosa encontrara su camino, exclamó:

"¿¡Qué sucede aquí?"

"¡Un hechizo cortador incontrolable!" exclamó Lucke "¡Deténganlo!"

Sarah sacó su varita y, con un hechizo, hizo que la varita de Henry dejara de cortar las cosas y volviera a ser normal.

"¡Mi varita! ¡Ya es normal!" gritó Henry.

"Felicitaciones, Henry. Ahora nos meteremos en un buen lío" dijo Lucke, señalando las cosas de la sala común.

"¡No es mi culpa!" exclamó Henry guardando la varita en el bolsillo "¡Hice lo que el Señor Potter me dijo!"

"¿Lo que el señor Potter te dijo?" preguntó Lily y dirigió la vista a James "James..."

"¡Solo les enseñé a hacer un simple hechizo diffindo!" exclamó James para defenderse.

Mientras los niños contaban a Remus, Sirius, Sarah y Liza lo ocurrido, Lily le trajo algo de solución de murlap a James (el cual ya estaba desatado) para que se lo pusiera en el brazo.

"¡Y entonces hice un movimiento circular con la varita, la apunté a la soga y dije diffindo, tal y como me dijo Potter!" dijo Henry.

"Pero luego, el hechizo se salió de control, y..."

"...Después de cortar la soga..." dijo Henry.

"… ¡Empezó a cortar su brazo!" dijo Lucke "¡Le dije que desviara la varita y lo hizo, pero no paraba de cortar las cosas a su paso!"

"Así que eso sucedió" Remus dirigió la vista a James "James... ¿No tienes cerebro para recordar? Para hacer el hechizo diffindo, no hay que hacer un movimiento circular, hay que hacer un movimiento triangular. ¡Flitwick nos lo ha repetido un montón de veces!"

"Ahh si... eer… lo siento" se disculpó James, aunque en verdad no lo sentía del todo.

Los gemelos, naturalmente, le dirigieron a James una mirada asesina.

"Ahora estoy metido en problemas ¿verdad?" preguntó Henry a Remus poco rato después.

"No... fue solo un accidente" Remus sonrió "Le sucede a cualquiera"

"¡Pero si Mcgonnagall ve los objetos de la sala común rotos...!" empezó a decir Lucke.

"¡Nos mata!" dijo Henry.

"No si ella no se da cuenta" dijo Remus. Sacó su varita, murmuró algo y luego todo estaba como antes, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Wow" dijeron los dos chicos "¡Gracias!"

"De nada, pero la próxima vez" empezó a decir Remus en voz baja para que James no escuchara "no acepten indicaciones de un... vamos a decir... confundido"

"Entendido" dijeron los dos niños al unísono.

Lily y Liza fueron hacia los chicos. Liza preguntó:

"Y chicos… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"

"Ahh si. No nos hemos presentado" dijo Lucke "Mi nombre es Lucke Patil" Lucke se inclinó haciendo una reverencia a Liza.

"Y yo soy Henry Patil" dijo Henry tomándole la mano a Liza y besándosela.

"Que niños tan educados" dijo Liza sonriendo.

Sirius les miraba de lejos.

"No me agradan mucho esos niños" dijo Sirius sin quitar la vista de encima de los gemelos.

"Bienvenido a mi mundo" bufó James.

Después de unos cinco minutos, los gemelos fueron hacia James y Henry preguntó:

"¿Se encuentra bien señor Potter?"

"¿Qué quieren?" James conocía bien la mente de un niño.

"Queremos nuestros cinco sickles" pidió Lucke.

"Pues no les daré nada"

"¿¡Qué?" exclamaron los gemelos.

"Así es" dijo James "No les daré mi un knut"

"Pero si le ayudamos a levantarse"

"Y le ayudamos a desatarse de las cuerdas"

"Si, pero casi me dejan sin brazo" dijo James "Así que se anula el trato"

"¡Usted es una mala persona!" exclamó Lucke.

"¡Nos la pagará!" le amenazó Henry.

"Uuuuuuu... ¡Miren como tiemblo!" dijo James haciendo como si temblara.

Los niños fueron alejándose, hasta que Lucke sacó su varita, apuntó a una jarra de agua y murmuró:

"¡Wingardium leviosa!"

La jarra levitó hasta arriba de la cabeza de James y, con un movimiento de la varita, la jarra vació su contenido encima de la cabeza de James.

"¡USTEDES!"

"¡Adiós!" los dos sacando la lengua y se fueron rápidamente de la sala común.

Los dos merodeadores y las chicas rieron una vez más.

"Ja ja... muy gracioso" fue lo único que pudo decir éste.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después del incidente pasaron varios días y el brazo de James mejoró un poco mas, pero desde varios días los gemelos no han parado de seguirles a él y sus amigos... y no dejaban de mostrarse angelicales con las chicas. Desde eso James se juró algo:

"Si esos gemelos quieren guerra... ¡Pues guerra les daré!"

"Tranquilízate Cornamenta" dijo Remus "Esos niños no son tan malos"

"¿Qué no son tan malos?" preguntó James "¿¡Qué no son tan malos? ¡Son los peores niños que pude haber conocido!"

"Y coquetearon con Liza" dijo Sirius.

"Y son muy malos" dijo James.

"¡Y les coquetearon a MI Liza!" dijo Sirius muy molesto.

"¡Y son unos ambiciosos, traviesos y mente siniestras!" dijo James.

"¡Y...!"

"¡Ya sabemos que les coquetearon a Liza Canuto! ¡No hace falta que lo repitas de nuevo!"

"Está bien, perdón" 

"Pero James... ¿Esos niños no te recuerdan a alguien?" preguntó Remus.

"Si… Me recuerdan al propio diablo"

"¡No James! ¿No te recuerdan a otra persona?" preguntó Remus.

"Pues... la verdad... nah. ¿A quién te recuerdan Remus?"

"¡A ti tonto! ¡Me recuerdan a James Potter!"

"¿A mí? ¿Yo? ¡Como pueden pensar que yo puedo ser como esos... niños!" exclamó James indignado "¡Yo no soy como ellos!"

"Si, como tu digas James" dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

Ese día era 14 de Diciembre en la mañana. Los chicos se habían levantado tarde ese día, pero por nada iban a perderse el desayuno.

Bajaron al gran comedor y vieron que allí estaban Liza, Lily y Sarah. Rápidamente se sentaron con ellas. Sirius se iba a sentar al lado de Liza, pero vio que a cada lado de ella estaban sentados...

Los gemelos Patil.

"¡Oigan! ¡¿Ustedes que hacen aquí!" estalló James al verlos.

"Somos de Gryffindor ¿verdad?" preguntó Henry a Lucke.

"Si, a menos que el sombrero seleccionador se haya equivocado" respondió el gemelo.

'Cosa de la que estoy completamente seguro' le hubiera gustado decir James.

"Entonces... Si somos Gryffindors y tenemos hambre, esta es nuestra mesa ¿no?" preguntó Henry.

"Si, definitivamente" dijo Lucke.

"Bueno, esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí" dijo Henry.

"Tenemos hambre" dijo Lucke.

Y es que era muy obvio…

"Que niños tan lindos" sonrió Lily, y los gemelos le dedicaron a ella una sonrisa también.

James miró a los gemelos con furia... ¡Ahora le estaban robando su chica!

Y eso había excedido el límite de paciencia de James.

Estaba tan molesto que agarró un poco de puré de papa y estaba dispuesto a arrojarlo a los gemelos, pero Lily se dio cuenta de su acción y exclamó:

"¡James!"

James paró su intención y miró a Lily, que tenía una cara molesta hacia James.

"James... ¿Podemos hablar un momento... en privado?"

James dejó el puré de papa en el plato y bufó:

"Seguro"

James y Lily se levantaron de la mesa y fueron fuera del Gran Comedor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hasta aquí lo pongo n.n Lo sé lo sé… ustedes quieren matarme en este momento por dejarlo tan corto, relacionándolo con los demás capítulos… Pero es que ya lo que viene no creo que venga al caso acá. Solo les diré que el próximo capi estará algo cómico ¿eh:P Aunque no se los garantizaré, claro.**

**Pues aquí pido disculpas de nuevo. De veras que tengo que organizarme mejor… y así haré.**

Muchos besos mis niñas! Las quiero mucho, nunca lo olviden… y nunca olviden que este fic tendrá su final sea como sea… así tenga 40 años y este fic no acaba, lo termino :P Saludos y abrazoss! Veré cuando actualizo de nuevo.

Mari 


	25. Una apuesta y dos diablillos

**¡Mis lindas chicas! ¿Cómo andan todas ustedes? ¿Bien? ¡Espero que si! Como sabrán, vengo aquí con otro capítulo de esta historia, esperando a que les guste como siempre :D**

**Me siento muy contenta de recibir todos estos reviews de ustedes. De veras que muchísimas gracias!! Me hacen muy muy muy feliz, y más en estas semanas tan cargadas de exámenes y trabajos que no dejan ni gritar de la frustración. De veras que son estresantes, y eso que solo se trata de 9no año. No quiero ni saber como es la universidad, gracias T.T **

**¿Saben? Es bonito saber que hay muchísimas personas por ahí fuera que te dan tu apoyo :D Es algo muy satisfactorio, porque no solo sabes que estás haciendo tu trabajo de escribir bien, sino porque además tienes esa presión placentera de ir hasta tu computadora y seguir escribiendo más y más hasta llenar 1000 páginas de puras historias y entregárselas a ustedes. De verdad, muchas muchas gracias! No saben cuanto adoro este mundo teniéndolas a ustedes.**

**Bueno, pasando de esta parte, creo que ya tengo muchas semanas sin responderles review… Así que voy de una vez. A los registrados, esperen. Ya les respondo dentro de poco por vía reply ;)**

**Ticapotter:** ¡Sis! Time I didn't talk to you in MSN :( Classes are so horrible! I think you know it well, and I think 4th year is quitesimilar, no? Oh gosh… well, I think is time to practice and play to be adult, no? Thought is not so far away, so… no no no, I better don't think about that** xD **Well, going to what I want, yeahh… the twins are quite similar to James. They are like brothers xD About that movie, "Juego de gemelas", PLEEAAAASEEE… Don't even mention it!! I'm sick and tired of that movie. You don't know how many times I saw it in Disney Channel. At first it was ok, but now… god! Is simply horrible! I don't want to see it ever again. Sorry… but that time then I put the title of "Juego de gemelos" in the chapter, I was a little obsessed (I confess), but now… well, now you know xD Well my friend, I have to follow. Kisses to my sis! I'll try to connect more the next week, but I prefer to not make any promises. Next week will be hard, trust me (Math, Chemistry, Geography, Physics and Biology's exam, plus a Home work). Kisses sis! Take care!!

**Majiss:** Holas:D Como siempre digo, tardará pero siempre estará. Nunca dudes de que este fic tenga final, créeme ;) Gracias por tu comentario. Si hay algo que de verdad merece la pena aquí es tu review y el de los demás. Muchas gracias :) Besos!

**Carlii:** Hola! Gracias por comentar, como siempre :) ¿Verdad que los gemelos son un amor? Ahhh, que bueno que no soy la única que lo piensa. En fin, que bueno que te gustó el cap :D Menos mal que la tardanza estuvo perdonada, porque si no… bufff… ni me lo perdono :( Pero bueno, gracias una vez más :D Muchos besos! Espero que te guste este capítulo, como el anterior. Abrazos!

**Chik-b-potter:** Epaa! (Tiempo que no decía ésa palabra):D Al parecer los gemelos cayeron muy bien por aquí ¿verdad? Jajaja, pues me alegro! Son como los primitos que nunca tendré, desgraciadamente. En fin… muchas gracias por tu comentario:D Muchos besos!

**Dulce:** Hola! Qué gusto que los pequeños Patil hayan gustado al público :D Es normal que los chicos se sientan celosos de dos niños que acaparen la atención de la chica que le gustas. Al final, los niños resultan más lindos que los muchachos. Es como… mmmm… los hermanitos menores, supongo. Al final es un asunto un tanto cotidiano xD Siguiendo, gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que mis escritos gusten, como siempre (ya creo que estoy agradeciendo mucho). Como siempre digo, no creo que sea la mejor escritora que exista en el planeta. Es más, no creo que existan peores y mejores escritores, porque cada quien pone su estilo y pone su punto de vista de un asunto. Claro que una persona tiene que cumplir con ciertos requisitos, como tener buena ortografía, redacción, originalidad, etc, sino no se sería escritor, pero bueno… el punto es que cada quien recorre un camino en el que se aprende cosas buenas que ayudan en tu formación integral, que claramente influyen al momento de escribir. Todo depende de lo que se aprende a lo largo de ese camino; Sino, entra a mi perfil y echa un vistazo a mis autores preferidos. Te digo que son personas que escriben excelentemente, de verdad, y lo mejor es que cada quien tiene su estilo, son diferentes y escriben de diversas maneras, siempre dando entre palabras su punto de vista de algo. Es lo que siempre me gusta de leer: Cada escritor es diferente :D Y no solo es en fanfiction, sino también en este mundo. Es algo enteramente universal, créeme ;)

Siguiendo (que me desvío del tema xD), no te preocupes. Me están dando mis altos y mis bajes, pero los mantengo bajo control ¿eh? Como dices, todo está very very good ;) Por lo de la nariz, no te preocupes. Fue un momentito en el que se me rompió un vasito en la fosa nasal y la sangre salió, como es normal, pero nada especial. Es más, permíteme confesar que me sentí totalmente bien y humana al sentirlo xD Dirás que estoy loca, pero bueno. Es como la primera vez que uno se rompe una pierna y se piensa "¡Vaya! ¡Que bien! ¡Me rompí una pierna al fin!" Ahora, si soy la única que piensa así… bueno, ahí si estoy loca xD

Pues me despido :D Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior. Sepas que en este cap hay una parte muy cómica entre Sirius y James. Es mini mini, pero bueno… me dices qué tal:D Besos!

**Amishori:** Holas:D Me alegra tener una nueva lectora por aquí :P Gracias por dejar tu comentario y decir qué tal la historia. Me encanta, como siempre, que guste el fic y entre ellos los personajes de Lily, James, Sarah, Liza… etc, y los gemelos Patil! Ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca los había visto de esa forma. De verdad que tienen su parecido con los gemelos Weasley, aunque igualmente estos tienen su personalidad. En fin, cada personaje es único :) Bueno, muchos besos! Gracias una vez más por comentar. Espero que gustes de este capítulo! Una preguntita, ¿Eres de Venezuela? Espero que me puedas responder. Abrazos!

**Cam.tz:** Hola! Wooow! Otra nueva lectora por aquí! Qué sorpresa:D Pues, primero que nada, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y lo encuentres muy bien :P Ya sabrás que eso me hace muy feliz ¿no? ¡Pues así es! xD Siguiendo, no sé si de verdad le estoy siendo muy fiel a Rowling. Puede que hayan varios punto de sus libros que pongo, pero creo que todo los sucesos que hay aquí son obra mía. ¡Claro! No hay que olvidar que Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Hogwarts, etc son de esta escritora y yo solo juego con ellos un ratito en cada capítulo (si es que lo podemos llamar de esa manera). Pero bueno… respondiendo a tu opinión de que, después de 24 capítulos, Lily y James no se hayan dado su primer beso… uy… si que es tiempo.

Créeme que yo también me he regañado por esto y muchas veces, pero te explicaré. En el otro foro en el que escribía, no lo hacía por capítulos sino por trozos. Era igual (o más) de largo, pero supongo que escribía en poco tiempo y no medía la longitud de los capítulos, y supongo que cuando me di cuenta de que después de tanto tiempo, Lily y James no se habían dado ni un roce en los labios, supe que tuve que actuar, y lo adelanté lo más que pude.

Creo que no falta tanto para que ese beso se presente ;) Ya a estas alturas vendrá, no te preocupes. Y en cuanto a Liza y Sirius, bueno, ellos igual tardarán, y ni hablemos de Sarah y Remus. El amor es una de esas cosas que toman tiempo de acrecentarse en noviazgo, pero cada pareja tendrá su momento. Lo que hará falta siempre será paciencia :)

Gracias por dejar tu opinión del fic. Una crítica siempre es buena sea como esté escrita y sea lo que exprese. Muchos besos! Espero que te guste este cap.

**Pues aquí viene. Espero que disfruten! Besos!! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Una apuesta y dos diablillos**

"James… ¿Por qué tratas tan mal a esos niños?" preguntó la pelirroja, cruzada de brazos.

"No lo sé... tal vez porque casi me dejan sin brazo" dijo con total sarcasmo, dando clara importancia a la última frase.

"James… solo fue una pequeña cortada"

"¡Pero dolió!" se defendió el buscador.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Claramente tenía un niño frente a ella.

"Eso no importa, James. ¡Apenas tienen once años!"

"Y son unos diablillos"

"Debo recordarte que tú también te comportabas así a los once años"

"¡Tu también crees que soy como ellos!" exclamó él, indignado "¡Maravilloso! ¿Qué sigue?"

"Lo que sigue es mi petición de que, por favor, te lleves bien con ellos dos" respondió la muchacha.

"Cuando suceda eso, comeré la comida de Hagrid y diré que está delicioso"

"Vamos… no pueden ser tan malos" y ella empezó a enumerar "Son dulces, amables, educados..."

"¿Acaso estás enamorada de ellos dos?" preguntó James molesto "¡Pues invítalos al baile!"

"No te pongas así; Solo digo que son como cualquier niño bueno"

"Si, claro. Mejor está mi trasero" bufó él, con sarcasmo.

"Pues bien" ella jamás creyó que iba a hacer eso, pero no había otra medida "Hagamos una apuesta"

Cabía destacar que James se sorprendió ante esas tres palabras.

"¿Tu? ¿Apostar?" Lily asintió. James se asustó "Merlín… Creo que se alteraron los planetas… O se va a acabar el mundo…

"No seas dramático" dijo Lily, volteando los ojos una vez más "Estoy hablando en serio. Hagamos una apuesta"

James la miró de nuevo, y se puso serio.

"Bien. ¿De qué tratará la apuesta?"

"Tratará de que pases un día completo con esos niños"

Ya en ese punto, James estaba histérico.

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Estas LOCA! ¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡NO! ¡Ni aunque me obliguen!" gritó, atrayendo la mirada de varios alumnos que pasaban por ahí.

"No grites…" chistó ella.

"¡Gritaré todo el antojo que me dé por decir!" exclamó él "¡No voy a estar con esos niños! Antes prefiero cavar mi tumba y morir ahogado en ella"

"Oh vamos James... ¿Acaso eres cobarde?" preguntó la pelirroja con tono burlón.

Si había algo que, a esas alturas, Lily sabía que le afectaba al mago era herir su orgullo.

"Hey… ¡Cuida tu vocabulario!"

"Admítelo James; Te aterra pasar un día completo con esos gemelos" dijo ella mirando sus uñas con fino interés.

"Bueno, en parte si pero..." su ego y orgullo decidieron cortar esa confesión que estaba empezando a formular "¡No! ¡No me aterran!"

"Pues tendrás que demostrarlo"

"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ¡Pues bien! ¡Te lo demostraré!" exclamó él "¡Pasaré un día completo con los gemelos!"

"Y yo los vigilaré para estar segura"

"Me parece bien" estuvo de acuerdo. Luego se fue a la parte que más le interesaba "Ahora, ¿Qué harás si pierdes?"

"¡Ja! ¿Qué yo pierda? Si, como no..." está bien. A Lily también, a veces, se le podía escapar el ego de vez en cuando "Si tu pierdes, cosa de la que estoy segura, harás lo que tu mismo dijiste"

"¿Que cosa?"

"Comerás de la comida de Hagrid y dirás que está delicioso" dijo ella en tono burlón.

"… ¿Tengo que hacerlo?" preguntó James, sin evitar una mueca de asco.

"Siempre se puede anular la apuesta, dejando claro que eres un cobarde" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento, James regresó a su porte normal.

'¡Antes castigado que hacer eso!'

Aunque la idea de comer de la comida de Hagrid fuera un tanto asquerosa…

"¡Acepto!" exclamó decidido "Pero, si tu pierdes..."

"Cosa que no pasará" interrumpió ella.

"Si, como no" dijo en voz baja y con sarcasmo "¡Si tu pierdes! Tu..."

James pensó un momento, y poco a poco se le formó una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

"… Harás lo que yo te diga"

Lily tuvo que olvidar su papel de burlona satisfactoria, dejando que las expresiones que se estaban formando en su cara reflejaran miedo.

"¿L-Lo que tu me digas?" no evitó tartamudear.

"Perfectamente" ¿Quién era el burlón ahora?

'Ay Dios... ¿Qué querrá éste conmigo?'

"Bien... ¡Trato hecho!" exclamó la pelirroja estrechando la mano.

"Así me gusta" y James estrechó su mano también, sellando el trato con Lily "Mañana se llevará a cabo la apuesta. ¡Prepárate a perder pelirroja!"

"¡Eso es lo que te digo a ti!" exclamó ella, desafiante.

El día pasó tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 de diciembre en la mañana. James estaba en la sala común esperando a que los gemelos bajaran.

'No puedo creer que vaya a pasar un día completo con esos niños' pensaba James con amargura '¡Pero no dejaré que una principiante como Lily me gane!'

Los gemelos empezaron a bajar las escaleras. Encontraron a James sentado en el sillón más grande de la sala común.

"¿Qué haces allí?"

"¿Esperas a alguien?" preguntó Lucke.

"Pues, la verdad, si" respondió James fríamente.

"James les estaba esperando a ustedes niños"

Los gemelos voltearon y se encontraron a Lily en el pie de las escaleras.

"¿Nos espera a...?"

"¿... nosotros?" culminó Henry

Lily y James asintieron.

En ese instante los chicos se miraron, tragaron saliva y, de rodillas en el escalón, empezaron a suplicar a Lily con las manos en modo de rezo:

"¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR CON ÉL!"

"¡POR FAVOR! ¡PIEDAD!"

"Ya basta niños" dijo Lily bajando las escaleras para ir al lado de su amigo.

"Si, ya basta" dijo James molesto "Están siendo demasiado dramáticos"

Lily lo miró fulminantemente:

"¿No te recuerdan a alguien?"

"¡Ya basta!" exclamó el joven, cansado de escuchar lo mismo.

Los niños se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a la pelirroja:

"¿Por qué tenemos que estar con él Lily?" preguntó Lucke, presentando su mejor cara de pena.

"Si, ¿Por qué?" preguntó Henry, imitando a su hermanos "¡Es el peor castigo de todos!"

James le lanzó una mirada asesina al niño:

"Te has equivocado. El peor castigo de todos es estar un día completo con ustedes"

Los dos gemelos estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre James y darle una paliza, pero Lily se puso en medio y los gemelos no hicieron nada. Ambos bandos se resignaron a mirarse asesinamente.

"¡Ya! ¡Dejen de mirarse como si se quisieran matar!" exclamó cansada la muchacha "¡Es hora de que empiecen a convivir juntos! Es la razón por la que los reuní"

"¿No fue porque apostamos?" le susurró el chico a Lily.

"… Cállate y déjame hablar…" susurró ella con agresividad. Luego recuperó su voz normal para empezar a decir "Como andaba diciendo, ustedes no paran de pelear, y eso debe acabar ahora. Hoy, pasaran un día completo... ¡Juntos!"

"¡¿Juntos?!" preguntaron los niños.

"Así es... Juntos" reafirmó ella.

"¡Oh no!" exclamaron los gemelos.

"Lily... De verdad… ¿No podemos evitar esto?" preguntó James.

"Siempre puedes admitir que eres un tonto cobarde"

Otra vez esa sonrisa burlona. Otra vez su orgullo herido.

"Malvada…" murmuró él.

Aunque, en verdad, sus pensamientos se inclinaban hacia la palabra 'Astuta'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salieron de la sala común hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde les aguardaban sus amigos.

"¡Por fin llegan!" exclamó Liza.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" preguntó Remus.

"Esperábamos a los gemelos" dijo una Lily sonriente, mientras un James le fulminaba con la mirada "Ellos pasaran un día completo con James"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sarah.

"Si" Lily se sentó al lado de Remus y le susurró "Es que hice una apuesta con él"

"Ahh… muy bien" dijo éste, sonriendo.

"Así que... pasaran un día completo juntos ¿no?" preguntó Sirius en tono ligeramente burlón.

"Desafortunadamente" dijeron los gemelos y James al mismo tiempo. Ambos bandos volvieron a fulminarse, y luego se siguieron ignorando.

"Mejor comamos" recomendó James, sentándose en la mesa junto con los gemelos, quienes no pudieron encontrar otro sitio.

"Pues será mejor que nos alejemos de ustedes" recomendó Lily.

"¿¡Qué!?" exclamó el chico de lentes "¡Pero si no tengo piojos!"

"Créeme que no es por eso James. Es para dejarlos solos" dijo ella "Este será un día completo entre ustedes tres, es decir: Nada de Sirius ni nadie por el estilo"

"¿Es decir que no podré hablar con James ni hacer nada con él hoy?" preguntó el pelinegro.

"No"

"¿Estarás dispuesto a aguantar?" le preguntó Liza al chico, en medio de un murmullo.

"Er... ¡Claro! ¡Claro! Un día sin James no me hará daño" dijo Sirius empleando total confianza en sus palabras.

Claro que Remus y Sarah no se lo creyeron.

"Creo que no podrá"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

"Bueno, mejor comemos al otro lado de la mesa" dijo Liza mientras se levantaba del banco.

"Y recuerden... ¡Los estaré vigilando!" recordó la pelirroja.

"Está bien" dijeron los gemelos y James, empleando quizá una sonrisa un tanto sobreactuada.

Lily y los demás fueron al otro lado de la mesa a comer, dejando a los gemelos y James solos. James dejó de sonreír en ese instante.

"Bien; Primero que nada, estableceré unas cuantas reglas. Número uno: No me hablen. Si no me hablan, creeré que no existen, y si creo que no existen, se me alegrará mas el día"

Lucke y Henry levantaron, respectivamente, una ceja al aire, arrugando el entrecejo.

"Número dos: No se burlen de mi…"

Henry le dirigió una mirada asesina al chico.

"Número tres: No me dirijan una mirada asesina"

Los dos chicos maldijeron a James por lo bajo. Qué fastidio de muchacho, pensaron.

"Así está mejor. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Lucke levantó la mano.

"Si... ¿'Herny' o 'cool'?

"… Soy Lucke, y mi pregunta es: ¿Se terminaron las reglas?"

"Si, ya se terminaron" dijo James.

"Bien" y Henry exclamó "¡Al ataque!"

Los gemelos cargaron sus cucharas de comida y empezaron a arrojarla a James.

"¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡No lo pueden hacer!"

"¡Si podemos!" dijo Lucke.

"¡No hay ninguna regla que diga que no podamos arrojarle comida!" dijo Henry mientras le arrojaba la comida al pobre muchacho.

James agarró su plato y lo utilizó a modo de escudo para que la comida no le diera en la cara. Los niños no paraban de arrojar comida, hasta que:

"¡Niños!"

Henry y Lucke dejaron de hacer la guerra y vieron a Lily, quien fue quien les llamó la atención. Los niños, para defenderse, dijeron al mismo tiempo:

"¡Él empezó!"

Lily negó con la cabeza y regresó a su conversación con los demás.

"¿Estás segura de que esto funcionará Lily?" preguntó con un tanto de seriedad Sirius.

"Si les funcionó a Liza y a Sarah, seguro le funcionará a James y a los gemelos" dijo Lily.

"¿A ustedes le aplicaron ese castigo?" preguntó Remus con sumo interés.

"Nuestro padre nos lo aplicó porque peleábamos mucho" dijo Liza "Pasamos un día juntas en Hogsmeade y ya no peleamos"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sirius. Es que él no estaba muy seguro al respecto.

"Si, en serio" dijo Sarah "Hey Liza… ¿Me pasas las patatas?"

"Cógelas tu" dijo la pelinegra mientras se llevaba un bollo a la boca.

"Liza... Por favor…" 

"Hay un proceso que se llama: Levántate de la silla, camina, tomas las patas y regresas" le explicó Liza "Si no, hay otro proceso llamado hechizo convocador"

"Si, pero hay otro proceso que se llama: Alarga tu brazo y pásame las patatas" dijo Sarah. Liza negó. La rubia empezó a molestarse "¡Pásamelas!"

"No"

"¡Si!"

"No"

"¡Que si!"

"¡No!"

Mientras las hermanas peleaban…

"Si, como no… ¡A ellas les funcionó el castigo de maravilla!" exclamó Sirius con sarcasmo.

"Bueno… tal vez no les funcionó tanto a Sarah y a Liza; Pero espero que les funcione a James y a los gemelos Patil" dijo Lily agarrando un panecillo y comiéndolo. ¿El castigo surtiría efecto?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Esos niñitos… como quisiera golpearlos hasta hacerlos papilla'

James miró a la entrada del castillo y allí estaba Lily, mirándoles como uno de esos perros guardianes.

'Pero Lily me está cuidando cada paso' pensó James 'Si me ve haciendo a los gemelos papilla… ella me hará papilla a mi'

El chico salió de sus pensamientos al sentir miles de bolas de nieve golpeándolo.

'¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Ah!'

James volteó y cual fue su fortuna al ver que los gemelos eran los graciosos que le tiraban las bolas de nieve.

"¡Ya! ¡Paren!"

Los niños pararon.

"¿¡Por qué me están arrojando nieve!?"

"Por molestar" dijo Lucke malicioso y Henry le siguió tirando bolas de nieve a James.

"¡Ya basta!" exclamó éste y Henry paró "Bien. ¿Quieren mas reglas? Aquí tienen otra: ¡No gastar bromas en mí!"

"Pero tu se las gastas a la gente" dio a exponer el niño.

"Si… pero una cosa es ser yo, y otra es ser ustedes"

Ya he dicho que James Potter es un ser engreído y prepotente ¿verdad?

Henry le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"¡Hey! Nada de miradas asesinas"

Lucke le lanzó una bola de nieve a James:

"¡Hey! ¡Dije que no molestar!" exclamó James.

"Esta no fue por molestar… Fue por defender" dijo Lucke con seriedad en la voz.

"¿Defender? ¡Qué locuras dices!"

"El único que dice locuras aquí eres tu" dijo Henry.

"Te la pasas formulando reglas para nosotros" dijo Lucke "Y no se si te has dado cuenta…"

"¡Pero nos estás haciendo el día imposible!" exclamó Henry.

'Bueno… ¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo esto?'

Pero tenía que admitirlo; Los niños, aún siendo perversos, malvados, traviesos, estúpidos, ligones y demás… ¡Bah! Eran unos niños diabólicos.

"Está bien… ¡Nueva regla!"

Los niños rodaron los ojos, al tiempo de empezar a protestar.

"Hey… no digan nada antes de escucharla" dijo James.

'¿Ahora que clase de regla estúpida habrá inventado este?' habrán pensado los dos gemelos.

"Nueva regla: Todas las reglas antes mencionadas serán eliminadas…"

"¡Si!" 

"… Excepto la de molestar y gastar bromas" dijo James.

"¿¡Qué!?"

"La vida no es justa" se encogió de hombros el mayor de los tres muchachos.

"Si, es cierto…" dijo Lucke con tono triste.

"Si, tiene razón" dijo Henry de la misma manera, pero luego agarró otra bola de nieve y la arrojó a James.

"¡Hey!" exclamó James un poco molesto.

"¡Esto no es por molestar!" exclamó Lucke arrojándole una bola de nieve a James.

"¡Esto es por diversión!"

"¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Basta! ¡Ya! ¡Déjenme!" dijo James defendiéndose con los brazos "¡Oigan! Sé que quieren divertirse, pero… ¡Ya! ¡En serio! ¡Déjenme!"

"¡Usted mismo lo ha dicho Señor!" exclamó Lucke.

"¡La vida no es justa!"

"Arrrrg…. ¡Bien! ¡Ustedes lo quisieron!" en ese instante, James agarró un montón de nieve y gritó "¡BOMBARDEO!"

Los niños se echaron a correr entre risas mientras James los perseguía, lanzándoles un montón de nieve. Alcanzó a los chicos y les tiró toda la nieve que tenía en brazos… haciéndolos caer y él caer encima de ellos… aplastándolos… pero los tres se descuartizaron de la risa al verse en aquel estado. Era una locura.

Lily los miraba desde lejos y reía por lo bajo. Ya éstos se estaban arreglando un poco sus diferencias.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí, cada niño (sin excepción) empezó a mirar las nubes.

"Esas nubes parecen algodón" dijo Lucke.

"Hermano… Todas las nubes parecen algodón" dijo su hermano "Es invierno"

"Lo sé, solo decía" dijo Lucke "¡Hey! ¡Miren!" James y Henry miraron como Lucke extendía sus brazos y piernas en forma de abanico, formando un ángel en la nieve "¡Voy a volar! ¡Voy a volar!"

James y Henry se reían mirando al gemelo, hasta que éste se agotó, se levantó y vio la forma de ángel en la nieve.

"Mmm… no quedó tan mal, pero… no pareciera que lo hubiese hecho yo" dijo éste pensativo.

"¿Y qué quieres? ¿Traer pintura y ponerle color o qué?" preguntó Henry, sarcástico.

"Tengo una mejor idea" y Lucke se acercó a la parte donde él marcó la cabeza en la nieve. Se agachó y dibujó con el dedo unos 'cachos' como de diablo en la cabeza del ángel "¡Bien! Ahora si parece que lo dibujara yo"

"¡Definitivamente!" 

"¿Como hacen sus padres para diferenciarlos?" preguntó James de súbito.

"Ah…" balbuceó Henry pensando "Normalmente, me diferencian de Lucke porque yo soy mas inteligente que él"

"¡Sip!" Pero el hermanos, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, exclamó "¡Oye!"

"Era una broma" Henry se encogió de hombros "La verdad es que no sé cómo nos diferencian nuestros padres"

"Yo sé" procedió a explicar "Nuestros padres siempre nos diferencian por el remolino que tenemos en la cabeza" Lucke se señaló la cabeza "Mi remolino va a un lado mientras que el de Henry va al otro. Todos nuestros familiares nos llaman: 'El Tornado'"

'…Y vaya que se merecen ese apodo…' pensó James.

"También, nos diferencias por nuestras aptitudes" dijo Lucke "A mí me gusta mucho leer y dibujar… y eso…"

"Pero a mi me gusta mas la adrenalina… y los deportes" dijo Henry "Planeo entrar al equipo de Quidditch el próximo año"

"¿En serio?" preguntó James "¿Qué posición?"

"Buscador"

"¡Esa es la posición que yo juego!" exclamó James emocionado.

"Yo te he visto jugar" dijo Henry pensativo "Ay que admitir que eres muy bueno"

"Gracias" dijo James con una sonrisa, de esas que saca a relucir siempre cuando su ego crece "Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito?"

"Bulgaria"

"¡Igual yo!" dijo James.

James y Henry siguiendo hablando largo rato acerca de Quidditch, hasta que:

"¡Oigan! ¿Pueden hablar de algo que no tenga que ver con el Quidditch?" preguntó Lucke "¡Me están mareando!"

"Pero, si no es de Quidditch… ¿De qué?" preguntó Henry.

James siempre haya respuestas para todo:

"¡Ya sé!" luego puso una cara pícara "Hablemos de chicas"

"¿¡Chicas!?" preguntaron estos con cara de asco "¡Iugh!"

"¿A los niños de once años no les empiezan a gustar las chicas?" preguntó James confuso.

"Supuestamente…" dijo Lucke.

"… ¡Pero yo me quedaré soltero toda la vida!" dijo Henry.

"... Igual lo planeo yo" dijo Lucke.

"Pero… ¿Por qué no les gustan?" preguntó James.

"Las chicas de nuestra clase son… un tanto presumidas" dijo Lucke

"¿Un tanto? ¿O quieres decir muy?" preguntó Henry con una expresión en su cara que denotaba el mayor fastidio del mundo al hablar de ellas.

"Tampoco es para tanto…"

Los hermanos miraron a James con un rostro que decía: 'Estás loco'.

"Yo he salido con muchas presumidas" dijo James al adivinar lo que pensaban éstos dos niños.

"¿Con cuántas?" preguntó Lucke.

"Ya perdí la cuenta" dijo el chico.

"… Vaya que sales con muchas" dijo Henry.

"Salía" dijo James metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos "Ahora ya no" sus ojos brillaron.

"¿A Lily?" preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

"Si, a Lil..." se detuvo "¡Hey! ¿Cómo supieron?"

"Siempre que la miras se te suben los colores y actúas muy estúpido..." dijo Lucke.

"... Mas estúpido de lo normal" agregó Henry "Además, Remus nos lo contó"

'Ya tengo a otro candidato como Boca floja'

"Se nota que la quieres mucho" dijo Lucke "¿De veras te gusta?"

James miró un momento los gemelos, rió un poco y dijo:

"Claro que me gusta. ¿Saben? Antes, siempre que pasaba por los corredores del castillo, miles de chicas me miraban como si fuera un Dios o algo semejante, haciéndome sentir bien.

Siempre salía con centenares de chicas, muchas veces hasta salía con dos a la vez y... ni me importaba. Siempre tenía una larga lista de conquistas, y Lily era mi mayor desafío.

La perseguía, siempre, rogándole que saliera conmigo; pero nada, solo me rechazaba. Muchas veces, recurría a mis bromas para atraerla, pero igualmente, siempre me decía que era un arrogante, ególatra y mil cosas más.

Creo que, la sola idea de que ella no cayera en mis redes... la hacía especial y, de una u otra manera, terminé enamorándome de ella sin ningún tipo de control.

James terminó sorprendido por lo que había dicho. Los gemelos igual.

"Wow"

James suspiró.

"Si…"

Lily veía a los niños escuchando a James con mucho interés, como si él fuera una clase de cuenta cuentos contando una historia muy buena que les llamara la atención. Lily, por una vez, sintió curiosidad de ir y ver de qué hablaba James, pero prefirió quedarse donde estaba. No quería arruinar el día de ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus había entrado al dormitorio después de almorzar. Ese día Sirius no había ido a comer… Cosa muy rara. Ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba.

"Seguro está aquí" se dijo él.

Entró en el dormitorio y vio a Sirius sentado, pegado a la pared, con las rodillas pegadas al techo y mirando al vacío.

"¿Sirius?"

Sirius se movió de una manera tan rara que Remus casi siente deseos de salir del dormitorio.

"Ahhh... eres tu Remus. No me había dado cuenta" dijo Sirius regresando a la posición anterior.

"Sirius... ¿Estuviste todo el día aquí?" preguntó Remus.

"Si... si... sissisisis... ¿Por qué?"

"Eso es lo que te pregunto amigo. ¿Por qué estuviste todo el día aquí, en el dormitorio?"

"Nnananda... solo estoy esperando a James" dijo Sirius

La verdad es que parecía un loco psicópata.

'Lo sabía. No aguantaría un día sin él'

"Deberías salir y respirar aire fresco" aconsejó el licántropo.

"NO" casi grita el chico "Me quedaré aquí"

"…Como tú quieras" dijo Remus "Adiós"

Sirius ni respondió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al caer la noche, los gemelos empezaron a sentir un poco de sueño, así que se fueron al castillo.

"¡Buenas noches James!" exclamó Henry.

"Adiós" dijo Lucke y los hermanos se fueron.

James se quedó allí, un poco en silencio... y pensó en voz alta:

"Esos gemelos, al final, no resultaron ser tan malos como yo pensaba"

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó una voz a su espalda.

James se asustó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Era Lily.

"¡Pelirroja! No vuelvas a asustarme así" dijo él un poco molesto.

"Lo siento" se disculpó ella, sentándose a su lado "Así que... ¿Qué decías?"

"¿Qué decía de que?" preguntó él.

"Dijiste algo en voz alta. Puedo estar segura. No estoy sorda ¿sabes?"

"Entonces estás loca" dijo James con su sonrisa encantadora.

"Tampoco estoy loca y lo sabes bien. Vamos. Dilo... Sé que era algo de los gemelos"

James la miró un momento... Tenía que admitirlo:

"Esos gemelos no eran tan malos como yo pensaba"

Lily le sonrió:

"Eso era lo que esperaba"

Los dos se miraron un momento. Lily cortó el silencio:

"Hace frío. Bueno… mejor vayamos al castillo"

"Si. Vamos"

Los dos andaban caminando juntos, cuando…

"¡Un momento!"

"¿Qué sucede James?" preguntó Lily.

"Pasé un día completo con los gemelos ¿no es así?"

Lily lo miró… y lo entendió:

"¡Oh no!"

"¡Oh si!" gritó James "¡Gané la apuesta!"

Lily palideció. Había descuidado ese pequeño detalle.

"No puede ser…" murmuró.

"¡Si que puede ser!" exclamó James "¡Gané! Hay que admitir, señorita, que en lo que se trata de apuestas... ¡Yo siempre gano!"

"¡Ya! Deja de restregármelo en la cara" dijo Lily, fingiendo tristeza "Dime... ¿Cuál será mi penitencia?"

James miró a Lily un momento. Si él dijese que no había pensado en ese detalle, estaría mintiendo.

"Bueno, esta penitencia solo se cumplirá... a tu voluntad" dijo James educadamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Lily intrigada.

"Bueno... Quiere decir que la penitencia se hará solo... si tu aceptas" dijo James un poco ruborizado.

"¿Solo si acepto? No entiendo"

¿Las penitencias no tenían que ser rudas, humillantes y obligatorias?

"¿Qué tal si te digo la penitencia y tu me dices si quieres o no quieres hacerla?" preguntó James.

"Emmm... está bien" dijo Lily algo insegura.

"Está bien... Emmm..." James se acercó hacia la muchacha, susurrándole "No sé como decírtelo"

"Solo tienes que decirlo" dijo ella, sintiendo como un cosquilleo la invadía de pies a cabeza.

"Si... bien... Lily Evans... ¿Aceptaría la penitencia de ser...?"

Lily esperó con impaciencia la siguiente parte, pero parecía que a James se le había trabado la lengua:

"D-D... d-d... d-d... d-d..." 

"¿James? ¿Sucede algo?"

"No, no te preocupes" dijo él, nervioso. ¡Rayos! ¡Era la primera vez que le pasaba "Es solo que… me cuesta decirlo"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Lily.

"Porque es difícil preguntarte si quieres ir al baile de navidad conmigo"

James se halló sorprendido. ¡Lo había dicho! Vaya…

Lily también estaba sorprendida. Digamos que mucho más que el muchacho. Se ruborizó más de lo normal al oír esto. No se lo había esperado.

"Eee.. bueno... yo..." empezó a decir Lily.

"¿Si...?" preguntó James esperanzando.

"Yo..." balbuceó... y luego sonrió "Si James. Acepto ser tu pareja de baile"

James le sonrió a Lily... ¡Esa sonrisa la estaba hipnotizando de nuevo! Lily salió de sus pensamientos cuando James preguntó emocionado:

"¿¡De verdad!? ¿De verdad aceptas?"

"Bueno... De verdad acepto, a menos que rechace la penitencia..."

"¡No! ¡Por favor!" se halló exclamando el animago no registrado.

Lily rió.

"No seas tonto... claro que iré contigo"

Y sin que James pudiera siquiera pensar que ocurriría, Lily le dio un beso en la frente. Eso hizo que James se calmara... Pero que se pusiera más nervioso.

"Vayamos a cenar ¿Te parece?" preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

"S-S-S-S-Si... c-claro" tartamudeó.

Así, los dos iban yendo al castillo... pero...

"Espera un momento" dijo Lily deteniendo a James.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Tu dijiste que te caían bien los gemelos ¿verdad?"

"Recuerdo bien que te dije eso"

"Y... ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste algo como: '¡Por favor! El día en que me vayan a caer bien esos gemelos comeré de la comida de Hagrid y diré que está delicioso'?" dijo Lily dando importancia a cada palabra.

"Si, entonces..." y James lo entendió, y se le formó una expresión inexplicable en palabras "¡OH NO!"

"¡Oh si!" exclamó Lily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid, despidiéndose del semi gigante, claro. Cuando Hagrid cerró la puerta...

"¡Rápido! ¡Vamos a la sala común! ¡Quiero llegar lo mas rápido posible a mi baño para vomitar!" exclamó James corriendo todo lo que su cuerpo podía al castillo.

"¡James! ¡Espérame!" gritaba Lily mientras corría más rápido que podía.

James paró impaciente y gritó:

"¡Rápido Lily!"

Lily corría... como una tortuga.

"¡RÁPIDO!"

"¡Ya voy!" gritó Lily "¡No soy tan rápida como tu!"

James se impacientó tanto que corrió hacia la pelirroja:

"Lily, lamento hacer esto... ¡Pero que conste que es por mi bien!"

James agarró a Lily y la cargó en el hombro.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó la chica "¡Suéltame!"

"¿Y esperar por ti?" preguntó James sarcásticamente, empezando a correr hacia el castillo "¡Ni loco!"

"¡James! ¡Bájame! ¡James!" gritaba Lily dándole golpes a la espalda de James.

"¡Ni lo sueñes!" exclamó James corriendo.

"¡Voy a lanzarte un hechizo! ¡Te lo advierto!" exclamó ella.

"No lo creo... Agarré tu varita" dijo él con una sonrisa.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó "¡Pero...!" en eso calló al ver su varita en uno de los bolsillos del chico "¿¡Cómo la agarraste!?"

"Mientras te cargué en mi hombro, saqué tu varita del bolsillo de tu túnica" dijo James aún corriendo, regulando su respiración "Si hay que ser merodeador, hay que aprender de estas cosas"

James, con Lily en hombros, empezó a subir las escaleras. No había nadie alrededor. Debía de suponer que aún estaban cenando. Fueron rápidamente subiendo piso en piso. Mientras tanto...

"¿Qué tal la comida de Hagrid?" preguntó Lily con tono burlón.

"Todo un asco, por eso quiero vomitar. Y todo gracias a ti" dijo James con el tono más frío que pudo emplear.

"¡De nada!" dijo Lily inocentemente.

"Eres una pe..." empezó a decir James pero sintió la mirada amenazante de Lily sobre su hombro, así que cambió diciendo "…queña insolente"

"¿Qué estabas a punto de decir James Potter?" preguntó Lily seriamente.

"Nada. Solo dije lo que dije"

"Antes de eso estabas a punto de decir otra cosa. Dimelo"

"Bueno, si, estaba a punto de decir otra cosa, pero si lo dijera, ensuciaría tu vocabulario" ¿Era él mismo o sentía que sus costillas se le hacían pesadas?"

"Vaya, así que James Potter se preocupa por mi" dijo Lily con ironía, ignorando lo mareada que se empezaba a sentir "Algo que nunca esperaría"

"Siempre me preocupo por ti" pensó James en voz alta.

Lily lo escuchó, pero no lo creyó.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

James se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y respondió rápidamente:

"Nada"

"No, dijiste algo. Dime que dijiste" dijo Lily.

James optó por una opción que siempre funcionaba a la perfección en las chicas. Este era el momento perfecto para desviar la conversación.

"¿Sabías que estás un poco pesada?" preguntó James.

"¿Pesada? ¿De qué?" preguntó Lily.

'Vaya que Lily, cuando se lo propone, puede ser hasta peor que los gemelos Patil'

"No sé... pero me está empezando a doler el hombro" dijo él con suma normalidad.

Lily abrió la boca indignada. Justo lo que James quería.

"¿Estás llamándome gorda?"

"No... sólo decía"

La táctica de 'la gordura' hizo que Lily se olvidara de lo que dijo James en voz alta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En unos minutos, llegaron frente a la sala común. James bajó a Lily de su hombro, poniéndola después de unos 'cuantos' pisos en el suelo.

"Bien, ya no seré una carga para tu hombro"

"Lily... No decía eso en serio. Era una pequeña broma" dijo James.

"Si... ya lo suponía" dijo Lily.

Los dos dijeron la contraseña al retrato de la señora gorda y entraron a la sala común.

"¿Aún tienes ganas de vomitar?" preguntó Lily a James.

"Que raro. Se me quitaron las nauseas" dijo él al darse cuenta.

"¡Así que me cargaste sin razón alguna imbécil!" exclamó Lily.

"Perdón" dijo James, aunque… en verdad, no lo sentía del todo.

"Le causé dolor a tu hombro"

"Lily, no vayas con lo mismo de nuevo"

'Debí pensar antes de hablar' pensó él con amargura.

"Si, no debo tomármelo tan a pecho... con tal... ¡Soy un dragón!" exclamó ella.

"Lily..." empezó a decir James.

"Iré a mi dormitorio para dormir... o peor... quedarme comiendo de los dulces de Liza hasta engordar unos 500 kilos"

"¡Lily!"

"No digas nada. ¡Ah! Por cierto, dame mi varita, tal vez así, averigüe un conjuro para volverme delgada"

"Te la devolveré, pero no te hagas nada" dijo James dándole la varita a su amiga.

"Es mi cuerpo y de nadie mas" dijo ella con porte digno "Hago con él lo que quiera"

"¡Lily!"

Lily hizo una seña para que se callara y entró a su habitación. Cerrando la puerta, se murió a carcajadas.

'Vaya que ese hace bromas... Pero cuando le hago una a él, siempre cae'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tenían que ser tan complicadas? 

'Misterios de la vida' pensó.

Después de unos minutos desde que Lily entró a su dormitorio, James subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación. Al entrar, una voz sumamente conocida gritó:

"¡¡¡JAMES!!!"

Sirius fue corriendo a su amigo y lo abrazó tan fuerte que a James le costó tomar oxígeno.

"¡Amigo! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Qué alegría!"

"Sirius..." decía James entrecortadamente.

"¡No sabes cuanta falta me hacía no tener a alguien con quien hablar!" dijo Sirius sin soltar a su amigo.

"¡Hey!" exclamó indignado Remus desde la cama de él, donde leía un libro como cada noche.

"Bueno, exceptuando a Lunático, claro" dijo Sirius.

"Sirius..." decía todavía James... ¡Es que de verdad le estaba faltando el aire!

"Yo también te quiero amigo"

"¡Sirius...!"

"¡SIRIUS!" exclamó Remus "¡Deja a James respirar!"

Sirius miró a su amigo y vio que este estaba más rojo que un tomate, así que se apartó, dejando a su amigo respirar.

"Lo siento Cornamenta"

"No te... preocupes... Canuto" dijo James tomando aire, pero se dio cuenta que el malestar en el estómago volvió... ¡Y con él las nauseas! "¡Maldita sea! ¡Me volvió!"

James corrió al baño y se encerró en este, poniendo un conjuro a la puerta para que nadie entrara. Sirius y Remus se acercaron a la puerta del baño, para ver si podían escuchar algo.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" preguntó Remus.

"No lo sé" dijo Sirius.

Pero en ese momento se oyó un ruido, como el que hacen las personas al escupir algo... o peor. Sirius y Remus miraron con asco la puerta.

"Creo que pasar el día con los gemelos le afectó un poco"

"Estoy de acuerdo amigo"

Se oyó que bajaban el baño y cada uno regresó a su cama. James salió del baño más pálido de lo normal.

"Vaya que te ves hasta peor que yo después de luna llena" observó Remus.

"¿Qué te sucedió?" preguntó Sirius.

"Efectos de la comida de Hagrid" dijo James dirigiéndose a su cama.

"¿Comida de Hagrid?" preguntó Remus y entendió "¿Perdiste la apuesta?"

"¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?" preguntó Sirius confundido.

James le tuvo que explicar a Sirius, entre grandes bocanadas de aire, que lo de ese día fue toda una apuesta entre él y Lily. Al final él entendió.

"Y... ¿Ganaste o perdiste?"

James sonrió triunfante:

"Gané"

Los dos se sorprendieron.

"Pero... ¿Por qué comiste la comida de Hagrid?" preguntó Remus.

"Una cosa que Lily usó en mi contra" se limitó a contestar James. Luego le explicaría mejor a sus amigos.

"Entonces... Te cayeron bien los gemelos" dijo Remus.

"Bueno, la verdad... si, son agradables" dijo James recostándose en la cama "Tenían razón. Se parecen a mí"

"Lo sabía" sonrió Remus "¿Entonces?"

"Tuve que comer de la comida de Hagrid" dijo James y puso cara asqueada "Guiso de excreguto con salsa de gusarajo"

Remus y Sirius pusieron las mismas caras asqueadas de James.

"Con jugo de sangre de salamandra…"

"¡No sigas!" exclamó Sirius.

"Lo peor de todo es que tuve que comérmelo" dijo James sin prestarle mucha atención a su amigo "Les digo, creo que esa comida perforó mi estómago"

"Pues ya despreocúpate hombre" dijo Remus "No te vas a morir"

"Trata de estar en mi lugar Remus" dijo James.

Después de que Remus lo pensó…

"Definitivamente, me alegro de no ser tu"

"…Imbécil…" murmuró el chico de lentes.

"Bueno… Buenas noches. Estoy cansado" dijo Sirius, empezando a cerrar los ojos y hundiendo su cara en la almohada.En cinco minutos ya estaba roncando.

"Voy a dormir yo también" Remus dejó su libro sobre la mesa de noche "¿Vas a dormir?"

"Ahora no" dijo el chico "No tengo tanto sueño"

"Bueno" Remus empezó a cerrar los ojos "Buenas noches"

Después de unos minutos de cerciorarse de que sus amigos estaban durmiendo, James fue hacia la ventana y se sentó cerca, mirando la noche. Con su imaginación, hizo que el firmamento fuera rojo fuego, las estrellas diamantes y el lago verde esmeralda. Si, como aquella chica que había robado su corazón para siempre.

James nunca había parado de pensar en la vez que descubrió que Lily era, sin lugar a dudas, la elegida para él. Después de tantas citas, tantas chicas de diferentes apariencias, se enamoró de ella. ¿Por qué? Por lo que le dijo a los gemelos: Ella era diferente.

James se acordó de aquella vez que se había dado cuenta de su amor hacia ella.

--------------------------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------------------

Era una noche como esa, con un manto estrellado gobernado por una media luna que iluminaba cada facción del lago y de sus alrededores. James se encontraba paseando por los terrenos del colegio aquella noche. Con 15 años de edad, cursando el 5to curso en el colegio; ¿Su aspecto? El de siempre. ¿Su personalidad? Nada madura.

Ese día, Gryffindor había ganado la copa de Quidditch y, como era de suponer, estaban celebrando la victoria en la sala común, con baile, juegos, bromas, dulces y cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Por qué el jugador estrella de Quidditch no había ido a la celebración? Una simple razón: No quería, no tenía ganas y ni le interesaba.

Él no sabía por qué, pero estaba como un vaso medio lleno. No... Medio vacío. Era muy extraño. Nunca le había pasado antes, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía por qué. Sentía como un agujero en el medio de su alma, como si su alegría estuviera en el suelo. Aplastada, pisoteada por miles de insultos. Insultos, ni más ni menos, de Lily Evans.

¡Como odiaba a esa chica! Siempre era la que levantaba la mano primero en clase, la preferida de los maestros, la que no mataba ni a una mosca, la sabelotodo del salón. Siempre... ¡Siempre!

Ese día, antes del partido de Quidditch, Lily le dijo algo que le dolió en el fondo. Como siempre, él trataba de que ella pudiera penetrar en sus redes, como todas las demás chicas, pero nunca entraba en ellas. Era muy lista la muchacha. Ese día, en el desayuno, él consiguió a Lily con su amiga Weader. Él le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona:

"Oye Evans, ¿No vas a desearme suerte en el partido?"

"¿Desearte suerte? No gracias. Espero que una bludger te golpeé en la cabeza. Tal vez así tu madures un poco" dijo Lily con total frialdad "Pero... ¡Si lo olvidé! Tú siempre seguirás siendo un niño sin neuronas en el cerebro"

Los de alrededor rieron, incluyendo a los Slytherins. James no pudo sentirse más humillado. Quería decirle algo a la pelirroja, devolverle la jugada, hacerla sentir miserable... pero lo más extraño de todo fue que de su boca no salió ni un pío. Había quedado sin ideas. Solo pudo dedicarle una mirada fría e irse rápidamente.

El chico siguió caminando por los terrenos y se sentó en el césped. Miró la luna y pensó de nuevo en ella...

¡Ese día si que estaba extraño! ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella? ¿Por qué su cara no podía dejar de perseguirlo? ¿Por qué?

Tal vez, no sabía, quizás... ¡No! ¡No podía! Él no podía estar enamorándose de Lily Evans, como le decía Remus a cada instante. No podía ser.

"No. Estás alucinando"

En ese momento, James divisó entre la oscuridad a alguien caminando... Una chica, precisamente. Estiró el cuello para ver la figura, pero no lograba divisar quien era. Ella iba caminando, cerca del lago; Pudo ver que tenía una túnica que se movía a los lados por la brisa que hacía. Su cabello también, se mecía provocativamente mientras caminaba lentamente. Su mirada parecía pérdida... y esa mirada... la conocía muy bien, pero no lograba identificarla.

Se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar lentamente. No quería que ella lo viera y se asustara. Podía ser egocéntrico y mujeriego, como le repetía Evans a cada momento, pero él, más que todo eso, había aprendido a ser una persona elegante y educada.

El chico fue unas rocas más allá y, esta vez, pudo ver a la chica. Su cabello parecía fuego cayendo sobre su espalda. Sus ojos eran del color más impresionante que James nunca había podido ver en los ojos de una muchacha. Su piel parecía de porcelana. Frágil, hermosa. Pero, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver quien era:

Lily Evans.

¡Lily Evans! Merlín, no podía ser. ¡¿Cómo pudo haber pensado todas esas cosas si era Lily Evans?! ¡Estaría loco!

'Mejor me voy de aquí' pensó James con amargura 'No quiero que me vea y que me insulte como esta mañana'

James estaba dispuesto a caminar hacia el castillo, pero sus piernas no le obedecían... Y no era porque le habían echado un hechizo. La razón era porque la mitad de su ser quería quedarse allí viendo a esa chica. Y lo peor de todo... ¡Es que no sabía por qué!

Decidió no irse y verla un poco más. En ese momento Lily se sentó frente al lago, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. James bien sabía por qué estaba allí paseando por los alrededores en vez de estar en la celebración del triunfo de Gryffindor. James conocía a Evans como la palma de su mano.

La chica no era más ni menos que la estudiante perfecta. Siempre la mas inteligente y la mas dura de carácter. Se refugiaba en los libros para alejarse de la realidad y para no ser molestada por nadie. Lily no era aquella clase de chica que estaba metida en fiestas o celebraciones estúpidas, según ella. Ella era... ¿Cómo decirlo?... amarga. Seguro había ido a caminar por allí porque le resultaba algo escandaloso toda esa música y risas en la sala común.

Él dejó de pensar y concentró su mirada en ella. Había empezado a tararear una bonita canción. Parecía de cuna. Era lo más angelical que James había oído en su vida. La voz de Lily lograba deleitar cada facción de su ser...

… y no sabía por qué.

El chico, por un momento, sintió ganas de ir hacia ella, pero... habría sido muy arriesgado. Además... ¡¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir ir hasta la persona que mas odiaba?! ¡Era incoherente!

Después de un largo rato mirando a la pelirroja, Lily se levantó de su sitio y fue caminando al castillo. James se ocultó muy bien para que ella no lo viera. No sentía ganas de meterse en problemas en ese momento.

Cuando la chica se fue, el chico salió de su escondite y se sentó en el césped de nuevo. ¿Qué había sentido respecto a Evans? ¿Por qué, esa noche, le pareció hermosa y especial? ¿Había sido solo una mirada de observador o una mirada de algo más? 

"No… no puede ser" se decía James.

Pero, al venir en mente la imagen de la pelirroja... tenía que admitirlo. Por más que la insultara y dijera 'tragalibros' o 'sabelotodo', ella tenía su belleza… Una belleza inigualable que él nunca había visto en alguien más.

James recordó a Remus, diciéndole siempre que ella era una persona dulce y encantadora, como cualquier chica. Él, por supuesto, nunca se dispuso a creerle a su amigo. Pero... esa noche, lo que decía el chico había sido verdad. Jamás había visto tanta dulzura y tanto encanto en alguien... menos en Lily Evans.

Merlín… ¿Por qué James Potter estaba pensando todo esto? ¿Por qué no solo podía olvidar ese recuerdo y ya?

¡Parecía uno de esos enamorados sin sentido!

¡No! Ya eso era incoherente. ¿Él? ¿Enamorarse de la persona que más odiaba sobre la tierra? ¿Amar a Lily Evans? ¡Sería el peor error que él pudiera cometer!

Se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos. Quería que todos estos pensamientos se fueran, dejándolo solo, pero no podían. 

'Tienes que estar seguro de lo que dices' le dijo su conciencia 'Escucha tu corazón'

Respiró profundamente, dejando que se fueran alejando cada uno de sus pensamientos. En un momento, tenía la imagen de Lily Evans en la cabeza. Y en un segundo... Su corazón había latido con tal fuerza en su pecho que parecía que iba a salir por la garganta.

Esto nunca le había pasado. Ni una vez su corazón había latido así al mirar a otra chica; Pero su corazón latía con una fuerza sobrenatural que el jamás notó al tener a Lily en su mente. Era muy doloroso, pero muy agradable a la vez, ya que venía acompañado de... ¿Cosquilleos en el estómago?

¡Ahora eso si era anormal!

¿Por qué le pasaba todo esto? ¿Sería que estaba enfermo? ¡Si! Esa era la respuesta. Estaba enfermo. ¿Pero de qué enfermedad padecía? Su corazón latía con rapidez, y no porque estuviera cansado; Latía por una muchacha, y esa muchacha era Lily Evans. El cosquilleo en el estómago no era porque tenía dolores estomacales, sino porque este se retorcía cuando él pensaba en su cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes. ¿Por qué él pensaba en ella? ¡No sabía por qué!

Eso ya era un misterio.

De repente, una idea loca vino en la mente de James. Siempre hablaban por allí de algo que hace suspirar hasta la persona mas dura, algo que podía vencer hasta la razón, algo que, según las personas, era lo mas bello que se podía sentir.

James sabía que estaba enfermo, pero... ¿Acaso estaba enfermo de… amor?

"James, has cometido el peor error de tu vida" se regañó en voz alta él, porque en ese momento lo entendió "Te enamoraste de Lily Evans".

Lo vio en ese momento como lo peor que pudo haber hecho, pero él no sabía, que ese habría sido el más grande y bello error que él pudo haber cometido. Él no sabía en ese momento, que quedaría grabada en su piel esa maldición... y no lo dejaría... nunca.

-------------------------------------------------Fin del flash back----------------------------------------------

James ahora tenía diecisiete. Ahora sabía que él amaba a esa chica, y no era un capricho o un juego. Nunca creyó que podía ser cierto y menos en él. Lo que sentía por esa chica era en serio.

Sintió que sus párpados caían lentamente. Era ya muy entrada la noche. Decidió que ya era hora de dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

Cerró la ventana lentamente y fue a su cama, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. Se recostó en su cama, se tapó con la sábana y cerró los ojos, soñando con cabellos rojos y danzantes de fuego, unos ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas brillantes y pulidas, una piel de porcelana y cristalina y unos labios pintados de color cereza.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Y aquí llega el capi. Dentro de dos semanas vengo a actualizar como ahora haré. Si me tardo será por una emergencia… o porque las profesoras se han decidido a hacer imposibles nuestros fines de semanas con nuevos temas que estudiar para exámenes ¬¬º

**Pero como siempre digo: El capítulo siempre estará, y final no faltará para este fic. **

**Ahora, comentando el fic, quisiera decirles que, originalmente, estuvo largo. Si entran en el foro, seguro encontrarán diez o quince páginas más que aquí. Protestarían por recortar tanto, pero es que tuve que hacerlo. No solo consideré que hubo muchos trozos tontos que no merecían la pena agregarse aquí, sino porque no quería un capítulo tan largo. Es bueno que el capítulo tenga su larguito, pero no tanto. Sino, se hace pesado.**

**Si quieren saberlo, uno de esos trozos largos que recorté fue cuando James comió en la cabaña de Hagrid. **

**Seguro que ahora querrán matarme por privarles de una parte quizá muy cómica, pero es que no vi mucha importancia en que ese trozo tuviera lugar allí. Ya se sobreentiende que a James no le gustó la comida, que Lily disfrutó de ello, que James vomitó (al final, si xD) y que bueno… al final estuvo muy asqueroso (sangre de salamandra… uuuu)**

**Ahora, trozos verdaderamente importantes son como el final de este capítulo, cuando James reconoce que se enamora de Lily y todo eso. Un poquitito de cultura general y saber de los hechos no dañan a nadie ¿verdad? ;)**

**Ahora, la que quiera ver la parte en la que James come de la comida de Hagrid, digame y les mando en el siguiente capítulo la parte. **

**Gracias otra vez, como siempre. Comenten y manden sus opiniones en el transcurso de estas semanas:D **

**Las quiero mucho, les respito! Las quiero MUUUUCHOO!**

**Mil besos!!**

**Mari **


	26. Pleitos

**Hola a todas:D Como estás? Bien? Espero que si! Como van las clases?? Espero que bien igual! Como ya deberán de suponer, aquí les traigo otro capi; No sé si es el mejor, pero bueno… aquí se los pondré.**

**Como hoy, desgraciadamente, no podré responderles sus reviews, pongo aquí mi lista de agradecimientos, para que vean que las tengo muy en cuenta:)**

**Gracias a: Chik-B-Potter, Hermione-granger-de-potter, Majiss, fenix88, carlii, Lioness-anne-evans, Potters-light, Amishory, maraclarita.**

**Gracias de verdad por sus reviews:D Ya deben de suponer lo feliz que me hacen con ellos ¿no? Bueno, que sepan que lo digo con la mayor sinceridad:D**

**Ahora el capítulo aquí. Ruego no me maten!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pleitos**

Era otro día en el Gran Comedor:

"¡Hola!" saludaron los gemelos a sus nuevos amigos.

"Hola" dijeron todos, menos Sirius. Él, quizá, estaba aún un poco receloso.

"Hola 'Herny' y 'Cool'" saludó James con tono burlón.

"Es Henry" recordó éste amenazante.

"Y es Lucke" recordó el otro "L-U-C-K-E. ¡Lucke!"

"Estaba jugando" dijo James inocentemente "Solo estaba jugando"

"¿Entonces ya se llevan bien?" preguntó Sarah.

"Bueno..." empezó a decir James.

"... Si" completaron los gemelos sin vacilar.

"¿Y quién ganó la apuesta?" preguntó Liza.

"¿Apuesta?" preguntó Henry.

"¿Qué apuesta?" le siguió su hermano.

"Nada... Una apuesta de..." empezó a decir James inseguro.

"De... ¡De quién podía jugar mejor el ajedrez!" culminó Lily.

"Ahh… bien" dijo Lucke, un tanto desconfiado de aquella respuesta.

"¿Y quién ganó?" preguntó Henry.

"¡Yo!" dijo James levantando su barbilla con orgullo.

"Si, pero igual, tuviste que comer de la comida de Hagrid" dijo Lily en tono burlón.

"¿¡Probaste de la comida del guardabosques!?" preguntó Henry con los ojos abiertos del horror. Lucke hizo un gesto de asco.

"¿Pero por qué comiste si le ganaste a Lily?" preguntó Sarah confundida.

"Es que..." empezó a decir Lily.

"¡Una larga historia!" le interrumpió James "¿Pueden dejar de recordarme de la desgracia que pasé anoche? ¡Simplemente quiero vomitar cada vez que pienso en ello!"

Todos se arrimaron, espantados, lejos de James al oír esto.

"… No lo decía en serio ¿Saben?"

"Lo sabemos" dijo Remus.

"Pero es en caso de emergencia, nada más" dijo Sirius.

James rió sarcásticamente, al tiempo que murmuraba un 'Muy graciosos'.

"Bien Potter, ganaste la apuesta. ¿Qué le pediste a Lily que hiciera?" preguntó Liza.

Lily y James se vieron un momento y, como si se hubiera previsto, se sonrojaron. James respondió:

"Le pedí que fuera mi pareja de baile"

Remus y Sirius soltaron un 'Wow' por lo bajo. Ese había un detalle que su amigo se le había olvidado comentar; Sarah preguntó asombrada a su amiga:

"¿Y qué le dijiste?"

Lily se sonrojó mas:

"Le dije que si"

Todos se asombraron aún más, y los gemelos empezaron a cantar:

"¡Evans y Potter! ¡Sentados en un árbol! ¡Dándose besitos! ¡Como noviecitos!·

James los miró, amenazante:

"Cállense…"

"¡Vaya reto! ¡Eso no es nada!" exclamó Liza, indignada "¿Por qué no le hiciste a ella comer de la comida de Hagrid? ¿Eh?"

James hizo como si pensara y dijo maliciosamente:

"¿Sabes?... ¡No es mala idea! ¿Podemos hacer otra apuesta Lily?"

"¡Liza!" exclamó Lily enojada. Liza hizo como si no estuviera escuchando.

"James, no hagas pasar a Lily por eso" dijo Henry con tono burlón.

"Si... No querrás tratar tan mal a tu novia" le siguió Lucke con tono burlón también.

Lily y James gritaron al mismo tiempo:

"¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!"

Al rato, todas las miradas de las pocas personas que había alrededor se posaron en ellos. Lily se sintió más abochornada, y James estaba que quería matar a alguien (o dos); Fue allí donde hizo entrada el correo. Las lechuzas entraron, como cada semana, por las ventanas, llevando el correo a sus respectivos alumnos. Al rato, todos estaban ocupados recibiendo su correspondencia.

Lily y James suspiraron. El peligro había pasad.

Una lechuza parda se posó al frente de Sarah, con el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ en su pata. Sarah le pagó, y mientras se iba la lechuza, ella estiró el periódico para empezar a leer. Sus ojos azules no pudieron evitar centrarse en un titular, y su rostro se mostró asombrado y confundido.

"¿Qué?" susurró ella.

Todos la miraron confundido. Los gemelos incluídos.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Sarah volvió a la realidad.

"Chicos, tienen que ver esto..."

Sarah les pasó el periódico a todos y todos tuvieron la misma reacción al leer lo mismo:

_'Muerte de uno de los aurores mas famosos del mundo_

Ayer, día 14 de Diciembre, a las 11:35 con 45 segundos, se encontró el cuerpo sin vida del famoso Auror Whilberstone, quien estaba desaparecido por mas de cuatro días.

Los aurores, después de buscar durante estos días sin descanso al desaparecido, encontraron el cadáver dentro de un basurero muggle. Según nuestros expertos sanadores de San Mungo, el auror ha yacido muerto durante exactamente cinco días, casi el mismo tiempo de su desaparición.

Según el sanador, Marshall Martin, nos cuenta esto:

Se ve que el Auror ha tenido malos tratos, ya que su piel tiene muchos moretones y golpes muy profundos. Su piel ha estado descompuesta, no más de tres días. Muchos de sus huesos están rotos y lastimados, efecto que solo puede causar la maldición Cruciatus. El último gesto facial que tuvo antes de morir fue el de miedo y terror

Miedo y terror igual a: Maldiciones imperdonables, tal y como las que usaron contra los muggles muertos y, cuyas muertes han crecido duplicando su número a 26 muertes, incluyendo dos muertes de Squibs y cinco de personas nacidas de muggles.

La muerte del Auror Whilberstone ha sido uno de los impactos más fuertes a la comunidad mágica. Su esposa, Edwina Whilberstone, ha quedado viuda a los 48 años de edad.

El funeral del Auror Whilberstone se realizará el 17 de diciembre. Ceremonia reservada solo y exclusivamente para trabajadores del ministerio y amigos cercanos'

Todos quedaron impactados con la noticia, incluyendo a algunas personas en el Gran Comedor que leyeron el mismo titular, y ahora cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Todos estaban horrorizados, excepto Henry y Lucke.

"¡Oigan...!" decía Lucke pasando la mano ante los ojos de todos.

"¿Alguien puede decirnos que pasa?" preguntó Henry impaciente.

Lily reaccionó y les preguntó a los gemelos:

"¿Nunca han oído hablar del Auror Whilberstone?"

"No" dijeron los niños.

"¿No han oído hablar de un auror llamado Joseph Whilberstone?" preguntó Remus.

"No" dijeron los niños.

"¿Nunca han leído el periódico?" preguntó Sarah "Allí siempre había noticias de él"

"Nunca hemos leído 'El profeta'" dijo Lucke.

"¿A quien rayos se le ocurre no leer "El profeta"?" preguntó Sirius.

Sarah lo miró amenazante; Ella no pudo evitar decir con ironía:

"No sé... tal vez alguien como... ¿Tu?"

"Bueno… Si, lo admito. No lo leo mucho"

Sarah seguía mirándolo amenazante.

"Está bien. Nunca lo leo"

Sarah sonrió satisfecha.

"Siguiendo con el tema... ¿Sus padres no le hablaron nunca del inigualable Auror Whilberstone?" preguntó Liza a los niños

Los dos niños negaron con la cabeza.

"Nuestros padres son muggles" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Todos comprendieron ya el porqué de tal grado de ignorancia.

"Bueno, la cosa es que el Auror Whilberstone era un auror inigualable, invencible, rico, famoso. Nadie jamás creía que iba a ser vencido y... ¡Pah! Lo asesinaron"

"Vaya…" murmuró Lucke "Parece una de esas películas de acción que papá siempre nos ponía a ver"

"Si... ¡La de los vaqueros!" dijo Henry.

"¿Películas?" preguntó James, confundido.

"¿'Vaqueros'?" preguntó Sirius, igual de confundido que su hermano.

"Luego les explicamos" dijeron los gemelos.

Sarah miró la noticia de nuevo. No sabía por qué... pero algo le olía mal, quizá mucho. Fue entonces cuando se le vino a la mente un recuerdo:

_'Nuestra conspiración. Matar sangres sucias, Squibs, muggles, traidores a la sangre'_

Sarah se levantó horrorizada de la mesa:

"Chicos..."

Todos se voltearon a ella.

"Emmm... debo ir un momento a la biblioteca" anunció ella.

"Pero si aún es de mañana" dijo Sirius con una ceja alzada.

"Si, es que... se me olvidó hacer un trabajo que nos mandaron" mintió ella "y debo empezar a buscar el libro"

"Bueno, pero nos vemos luego en la sala común, ¿Te parece?" preguntó Liza.

"Si. No tardo" y Sarah salió del Gran Comedor.

"¿Sabes? Tu hermana es algo..." empezó a decir Henry.

"¿Rara?" preguntó Liza.

Los dos hermanos asintieron.

"Siempre ha sido así" dijo Liza distraídamente, al tiempo que agarraba una manzana y le daba un mordisco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron como ráfagas de nieve que, por cierto, amenazaban los terrenos del castillo, dejando la única opción de diversión a los alumnos de quedarse dentro del colegio haciendo... algo.

Era 21 de Diciembre y solo faltaban cuatro días para navidad y una semana para el baile. Todos estaban entusiasmados.

James, ese día, tenía muchas ganas de jugar Quidditch, no solo para entrenar un poco a Henry, quien quería practicar un poco el deporte, sino para mejorar e inventar jugadas nuevas para el equipo.

"Tal vez va a inventar la nueva jugada de _Vuela lo mas rápido que puedas_, jugada que consiste en hechizar las bludgers para que te persigan sin piedad, haciéndote volar rápidamente y también haciéndote caer de la escoba algunas veces" dijo Sirius en tono de comentarista, haciendo que los gemelos rieran.

Como hacía mucho frío y la nieve cubría por completo el campo de Quidditch, James tuvo que quedarse dentro del castillo, compartiendo un poco de tiempo con los gemelos y sus amigos merodeadores en una cosa: Molestar a Peeves.

"Aún sigo insistiendo en que esta es una mala, pero muy mala idea" decía Remus mientras sus amigos y gemelos preparaban la trampa "Ese Polgersteid es muy perverso, travieso y astuto"

"Nosotros también somos todo eso" dijo James.

"Eliminando perverso" dijo Lucke.

"¿Y por qué le quieren hacer una broma a Peeves?" preguntó Remus "¿Por qué no se la hacen a otra persona?"

"Una sola palabra Lunático: Venganza" respondió Sirius.

"¿Venganza de qué?" preguntó Remus.

"¡No hagas como si no lo supieras Lunático!" exclamó Sirius "Ese Polgersteid nos ha armado muchísimos líos. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos hizo caer en un lodo lleno de lombrices en Segundo año?"

"Si, pero..."

"¿Y no recuerdas aquella vez en cuarto año cuando nos humilló frente a todo el gran comedor dejándonos en calzoncillos?" preguntó James.

"Si..."

"¿No recuerdas cuando, con mi varita, le lanzó un hechizo al vaso de jugo de calabaza de Liza, haciéndola mojar por completo y... ¡Ella creyó que fui yo!?" preguntó Sirius.

Remus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada con esto.

'¡Como olvidarlo! ¡Esa bofetada que le lanzó a Sirius fue lo máximo!' pensó Remus aún riendo.

"¡No es gracioso!" exclamó Sirius "¡Esa bofetada dolió!"

"Bueno Remus, te recordaré algo que si te va a hacer contribuir a la broma" empezó a decir James ": ¿Recuerdas cuando el enano ese te rompió el trabajo de transformaciones que habías hecho desde hace tres meses en sexto año?"

En ese mismo momento, Remus dejó de reír. Lo recordaba perfectamente:

"Mcgonnagall me había castigado..." recordó él, lleno de rabia.

"¡Exactamente!" exclamó Sirius "¿Te unes, entonces, a la causa amigo?"

Remus lo pensó por unos poquísimos segundos, antes de responder:

"Está bien, pero solo esta vez" dijo Remus y se volvió a los gemelos "¿Ustedes por qué le jugarán una broma a Peeves?"

"Nos cae mal" se encogieron de hombros ambos hermanos.

"Ah... bien" dijo Remus y se volvió a sus amigos de nuevo "Una pregunta: ¿En donde están las chicas?"

"En la sala común" dijo James sacando el mapa del merodeador y mostrándoselo a Remus "Tuvimos que tener mucho cuidado para que no nos vieran salir por la puerta. Lily me ve haciéndome ésta broma y... me mata"

"¡Wow! ¡Que mapa!" exclamó Henry.

"¿Puedo verlo?" preguntó Lucke acercándose para agarrar el mapa.

"¡No!" exclamó James alejando el mapa de ellos "Propiedad privada de merodeadores y nunca al alcance de niños como ustedes"

"No es justo" dijo Henry.

"Nada en la vida es justa" dijo Sirius.

"¡Rayos!" exclamaron los gemelos fastidiados.

"¡Hey!" exclamó Remus "¿Alguien me puede decir de que trata la broma?"

"¡Ahhh si!" James se acercó a su amigo licántropo "Lo que vamos a hacer es…" James le susurró todo al oído de Remus y, al terminar, se separó "... ¿Entendiste?"

"Perfectamente" dijo Remus con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

"Bien" dijo Sirius "¡A trabajar!"

Estuvieron trabajando 15 minutos durante la trampa. Cuando ya estaba casi listo, a Remus le vino otra duda:

"Cornamenta... ¿Cómo sabremos que Peeves vendrá aquí? Es decir, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero... el castillo es grande"

"Tranquilo Lunático. Ya pensamos en eso; Hemos estudiado bastante a Peeves y descubrimos que el porgersteid tiene un graaaan defecto"

"¿Cuál?"

"¡Es muy ambicioso!" exclamó él "Ama el dinero"

"¿Y cómo eso le guiará hasta aquí?" preguntó Remus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡La acromántula del circo mueve sus patas así! ¡Es tan grande y asqueroso que no se parece a mi!" cantaba Peeves mientras bailaba como loco mientras levitaba.

Peeves doblaba la esquina cuando vio que algo brillaba en el suelo del vestíbulo. Curioso, se acercó levitando y vio que era... ¡Una moneda! Precisamente una moneda de oro.

"¡Dinero!" exclamó el polgersteid y agarró la moneda "¡Vaya! ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para dejar caer oro?"

En eso, vio que había otra moneda de oro cerca.

"¡Vaya!"

Y otra.

"¡Dinero dinero!"

Así seguía agarrando las monedas que estaban en una hilera y lo guiaba por las escaleras, llevándolo al cuarto piso, precisamente donde se encontraban James y los demás.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Miren! Está subiendo al cuarto piso"

"¡Genial! Hay que prepararnos" dijo Sirius.

Los cinco chicos se ocultaron detrás de una estatua, esperando la llegada de Peeves.

Pero había algo en el mapa del merodeador de lo que James no se había dado cuenta: Lily, Liza y Sarah se dirigían también al cuarto piso, y por un camino mas corto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Estoy tan aburrida que ni siquiera se adonde voy" dijo Liza mientras caminaba un poco malhumorada.

"Bienvenida a mi mundo" dijo Sarah.

"¿En serio? ¿Soy bienvenida? ¿No tengo que pedir pasaporte ni nada?"

Sarah volteó los ojos.

"Liz... hoy no estoy de ánimos para tus bromas"

"Ni siquiera es divertido bromear" suspiró la pelinegra.

Sarah estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Hace días ella no salía de la biblioteca investigando acerca de distintos temas que pudiera relacionar con las muertes que se estaban produciendo. El total se había triplicado, dando un total de 78 muertos en los últimos días. No solo las muertes incluían muggles, magos nacidos de muggles y squibs... Sino hasta magos comunes y corrientes.

Lo peor de todo es que Sarah no podía dormir bien por los dos sueños que había tenido últimamente. Estaba más que segura que las personas que presenciaba en sus sueños eran los culpables de tal atrocidad. Si tan solo pudiera recordar bien...

Por ahora investigaría en los libros y no diría nada a nadie. ¿Quién creería a una simple chica de 15 años que tenía locos sueños en la cabeza? 

La voz de Lily la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Chicas! ¡Espérenme!"

Las hermanas voltearon y vieron a Lily correr hacia ellas.

"Gracias por dejarme atrás" dijo Lily respirando entrecortadamente.

"De nada" dijo Sarah mostrando una sonrisa inocente.

"Lo siento Lils, pero es que caminas mas lento que una tortuga" dijo Liza.

Lily le dirigió una mirada amenazante y Liza vino el peligro venir:

"Una tortuga realmente rápida"

Lily sonrió.

"Eso era lo que quería escuchar"

Las tres rieron y siguieron caminando por el cuarto piso, sin saber que una sorpresa les esperaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Está cerca, está cerca"

Cinco minutos después…

"Está cerca, está cerca"

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos que se aproximaban.

"¡Allí viene!" exclamó Sirius en un susurro "¡Debe ser él!"

Los pasos seguían aproximándose. Remus se dio cuenta de algo:

"Oigan... ¿Peeves no era que levitaba?"

Sirius pensó, y abrió los ojos como platos:

"Levita todo el tiempo"

"Entonces... ¿Quién viene allí?" preguntó Henry.

James abrió el mapa del merodeador y mostró una cara horrorizada. Dijo en un hilo de voz:

"Chicos, vengan a ver esto"

Los chicos vieron el mapa y mostraron la misma cara horrorizada. Las motitas de tinta de **Liza Weader**, **Sarah Weader** y **Lily Evans** se dirigían al punto de la trampa.

"¡No!" exclamaron en un susurro.

Sin pensarlo, James se levantó y gritó:

"¡ALTO!"

Muy tarde. Al ver, las chicas estaban atrapadas en una red y, de repente, les cayó un montón de pintura azul que logró teñirlas, al tocarlas, del mismo color. Lily vio a James con una furia en los ojos increíblemente atemorizante. James la miró nervioso:

"¿H-h-hola?"

Lily gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

"**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS PPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!**"

Después de tal grito, apareció Peeves volando en el vestíbulo, con el montón de monedas en sus brazos. Al ver a las chicas en la trampa, soltó una carcajada:

"¡Pobrecillas! ¡Qué bueno que yo no soy ustedes!"

Así, el Polgersteid se fue levitando para molestar a otra parte. Esta vez, la que estaba hecha una furia era Liza:

"¡SUÉLTENNOS DE AQUÍ ENGENDROS!"

James, Sirius y los gemelos fueron hacia las chicas para desatarlas. Remus se quedó en su lugar, con una mirada reprobatoria fingida.

"¡Remus! ¡Ven a ayudar!" exclamó Sirius.

"Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto" silbó el licántropo "Les dije que era mala idea desde el principio"

Sirius le mandó una mirada que decía claramente 'Traidor...' y se dirigió a las chicas para desatarlas. Cuando éstas estuvieron libres de la trampa, Henry, sin querer, rió.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Liza, obviamente no de buen humor.

"Es solo que se ven bien de azul" dijo el chico tratando de no reír.

"Ja ja... Quieres que te pinte de color rojo como... no sé... ¿Tu propia sangre?"

El chico abrió los ojos como platos y dijo asustado:

"No gracias"

Liza lo miró con una mirada que hubiese hecho retroceder hasta el mismo Barón Sanguinario y le dijo con los dientes apretados:

"Entonces... no vuelvas... a burlarte"

El niño la miró aún más asustado y asintió.

Los ocho se fueron a la sala común sin ser vistos por nadie, gracias al mapa del merodeador. Cuando llegaron a la sala común...

"¡¡¡¿¿¿ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR POR QUÉ NOS ARROJARON UN MONTÓN DE PINTURA???!!!"

Todos estaban asustados por la expresión de la pelirroja, incluyendo Sarah y Liza. Lily estaba tan enojada que una vena le resaltaba en su frente. Era escalofriante, pero James pudo reunir el valor necesario de decir:

"Lily... yo..."

"¡Tú nada! ¡Creí que esto iba a ser una de las estupideces de Sirius!" exclamó Lily.

"¡Hey!" exclamó Sirius indignado.

"¡Cállate!" exclamó, esta vez, Liza.

Sirius no dijo nada y la miró con ojos de perro lastimado.

"Como decía" empezó a decir Lily tranquilamente... pero luego exclamó "¡Creí que se iba a tratar de una de las bromitas de Sirius! ¡Pero no creí que James Potter iba a estar involucrado en esto!"

"Pero Lily... déjame explicarte..."

"¡¿EXPLICARME QUÉ?!"

James la miró un rato y tragó saliva. Estaba muy enojada.

"Es que, Lily... esta broma no era para ustedes"

"¡¿Ah no?! ¡¿Y para quién era?!" exclamó ella.

"Era para Peeves" respondió él.

"¡Si!" exclamaron los gemelos, que no pudieron decir nada al respecto por el comportamiento de la pelirroja azul.

"Pero sabes bien que no me gusta que hagan bromas..." dijo Lily con toda la calma posible.

"Por eso pasamos desapercibidos para que no te dieras cuenta" dijo James.

Al segundo, este supo que había metido la pata, y bien metida.

'Estás perdido' pensó James tragando saliva.

Lily dijo llena de rabia.

"¿Para que no me diera cuenta?" luego estalló de nuevo "**¡¿Para que no me diera cuenta?!**"

"Lily... no tienes que ponerte así" decía James para tranquilizarla, sin resultados.

"¿¡Y Cómo quieres que me ponga!?"  
"¡Quiero que no te enfades y que actúes normalmente!" exclamó James, empezando a enfadarse él también.

"¿¡Actuar normalmente!?" exclamó Lily "¿¡Qué hubiese pasado si un profesor pasara por donde estaban ustedes!?"

Sirius levantó la mano, como si se tratara de una clase. Lily lo miró desafiante:

"Nos hubiesen quitado puntos..."

"... Y castigado" completó Remus, hablando por primera vez.

"¡Exacto! ¡Les hubieran castigado y muchos puntos!"

"¿Y desde cuando nos importa eso Lily?" preguntó James con un dejo de fastidio en la voz "¡Sabes bien que estamos acostumbrados a eso!"

"¡Pero no es bueno para ustedes!" exclamó ella.

"¿Y desde cuando sabes lo que es bueno y malo para nosotros?" preguntó James enojado "¿Sabes Lily? Deberías dejar de ser tan aburrida"

Remus miró a James con una mirada reprobatoria:

'Acaba de meter la pata hasta el fondo'

Lily habló con una rabia incontenible:

"¿A qué te refieres con aburrida?"

"¡Pues aburrida!" exclamó James "¡Siempre le tienes miedo al riesgo y prefieres andar todo un día encerrada en la habitación leyendo un libro!"

"¡NO ES CIERTO!" gritó Lily.

"¡SI ES CIERTO Y LO SABES BIEN!" gritó James sin pensar antes de hablar.

Pasó un largo silencio en el que nadie pudo decir nada. Sarah trató de intervenir, pero bien sabía que no podía involucrarse. Esto era un asunto entre los dos.

Después de un minuto con miradas desafiantes, Lily habló fríamente:

"Pues, si tan aburrida te parezco, tal vez no deberíamos ser pareja de baile"

"Tal vez no... ¡No deberíamos!" dijo James fríamente también.

Todos quedaron estupefactos. ¿Habían oído bien?

"¡Bien!" exclamó Lily "¡Ya no somos pareja!"

Si habían oído bien... pero no lo podían creer.

"¡BIEN! ¡Me parece MUY BIEN!" gritó James.

"¡BIEN! ¡ME VOY A MI HABITACIÓN!" exclamó Lily subiendo las escaleras.

"¡BIEN!" exclamó James "¡VETE YA!"

Lily le lanzó una mirada furiosa a James antes de subir a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que causó un ruido seco en la sala común.

James siguió mirando las escaleras con rabia, pero al ver que la pelirroja no estaba en ellas, su mirada regresó a ser normal y se dio cuenta de algo: Lily ya no era su pareja de baile.

"Esto está mal... muy mal" murmuró en voz baja.

Todos lo miraron en silencio, hasta que Sirius dijo con toda la sinceridad que un amigo podía demostrar:

"Metiste la pata James"

Se pudo ver un poco de tristeza en los ojos del castaño, pero ésta fue rápidamente reemplazada por una mirada totalmente fría, enojada. Subiendo cada dos escalones, se dirigió a su habitación y cerró con fuerza la puerta, haciendo que algunos alumnos que habían acabado de entrar a la sala común se encogieran del susto.

Remus y Sirius se miraron un momento, con tristeza. Aún no se creían el que, después de tan poco tiempo, Lily y James ya no fueran al baile juntos.

"¿Crees que se perdonen?" preguntó Remus a Sarah. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"El orgullo de Lily está por encima de todo"

"James igual"

Henry y Lucke suspiraron. Vaya que el amor era difícil.

"Bueno, si me disculpan, me voy a mi habitación a bañarme y quitarme toda esta pintura de la piel. ¡Iagh!"

Liza subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Los gemelos, pocos segundos después, se fueron igual a su dormitorio. Los chicos y Sarah se quedaron solos.

"Bueno, mejor me voy al baño de los prefectos" dijo Sarah, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala común.

"Pero... ¿Qué dirán las personas cuando te vean de azul?" preguntó Remus intrigado.

"Los Ravenclaws creerán que eres una de ellos" dijo Sirius.

"¿No quieres que te acompañemos?" preguntó Remus.

"No se preocupen; Estoy acostumbrada a las burlas" dijo Sarah guiñando un ojo. Acto seguido desapareció de allí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James se acostó en su cama, pesadamente, con la cara estampada contra la almohada. Quería callar su grito con ésta, pero de su voz solo salió un suspiro:

"Nunca podré entender a las mujeres"

"Nadie podrá amigo mío" dijo Sirius, mientras suspiraba igual.

"Después pensaremos en ello chicos" dijo Remus, tratando de animar la situación "Ahora, tengo una pequeña duda"

"¿Cuál Lunático?" preguntó James con un deje de furia en la voz.

"Sabes que dejaste monedas de oro para que Peeves cayera en la trampa ¿No?"

En eso, Sirius cayó en la cuenta de algo:

"¡NO! ¡El enano se robó nuestro dinero!"

"… Sirius… era mi dinero" dijo James.

"Ah, si" dijo Sirius. Le dio un par de palmadas a James en la espada "Lo siento amigo"

"No te preocupes. Pensé en ese caso, y creo que el Polgersteid se va a molestar un poco"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Remus sin entender.

"Bueno..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peeves entró en un aula vacía con todas las monedas de oro que tenía en su mano. Las dejó en una mesa para contarlas mientras cantaba 'Dinero Dinero Dinero'.

En ese momento, fijó la vista en las monedas e, impresionado, vio que las monedas... ¡Desaparecían!

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO!"

Intento agarrar las monedas, pero, una a una, desaparecían.

"¡NO!"

Muy tarde. Las monedas habían desaparecido completamente, dejando un trébol de cuatro hojas. Entonces se dio cuenta de qué era:

"¡ORO LEPRECHAUN! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus y Sirius se estaban destornillando de la risa.

"¡Cuando... Se... De... Cuenta!" Exclamaba Sirius mientras reía a carcajadas.

"Jajajajajaja... Ya quisiera yo verle la cara" se reía Remus.

"Si…" suspiró James, ajeno a las risas de sus amigos.

Para él, nada era cómico en ese momento.

"¿Cómo estará Lily?" no pudo evitar preguntarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Aburrida!... ¡ABURRIDA!" gritaba Lily Evans mientras arrojaba todo a su paso "¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA ABURRIDA! ¡COMO LO ODIO!"

"Lily… tranquilízate" decía una Liza aún azúl, mirando horrorizada a su amiga.

"¡¿TRANQUILIZARME?!" gritó Lily dejando de arrojar cosas para mirar a su amiga "¡Mírame bien!" y volvió a arrojar cosas "¡NO PUEDO TRANQUILIZARME!"

"Lily…"

Lily no la escuchaba…

"¡Lily!"

Seguía arrojando cosas…

"¡LILIAN EVANS! ¡TE ORDENO QUE DEJES DE ARROJAR COSAS YA!"

Lily dejó su tarea; Pero miró a su amiga llena de rabia.

"Así está mejor. Ahora… Una sonrisa en tu rostro…"

Lily no cambió su gesto.

"Por favor…"

Lily esta vez dejó de reflejar rabia y odio en su rostro… Ahora se había arrojado a los pies de Liza llorando sin control.

"¡Lo siento!" decía entre sollozos "¡Soy una tonta!"

"No digas eso Lily" decía Liza agachándose para ponerse a la altura de su amiga "No eres ninguna tonta…"

"¡Si lo soy!" exclamó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos "¡Por mi estúpido orgullo perdí a mi pareja de baile!"

"No lo perdiste Lily… Él se siente igual de mal que tu" dijo Liza.

"¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?!" exclamó Lily llorando más fuerte.

"Yo lo vi" dijo Liza con media sonrisa.

"Estás mintiendo…" dijo Lily sollozando de nuevo.

"Lily, mírame" dijo Liza obligando a su amiga a mirarla "¿Ves mi cara?" Lily le miró "No estoy mintiendo"

"¿Cómo puedes asegurármelo?" preguntó Lily derramando más lágrimas "Eres muy buena actriz"

"Soy tu mejor amiga" dijo Liza sonriendo "Jamás te mentiría"

Lily la siguió mirando y asintió dando la razón. 

"Gracias amiga" dijo Lily aún con lágrimas en la cara.

"De nada" dijo Liza "Ahora… ¿Perdonarás a James?"

Lily no tuvo que pensar para decir seriamente:

"No me gustó que me llamara aburrida"

Liza puso cara de desconcierto.

"¡Lily!"

"¿Qué? Mi orgullo prevalece en lo alto" dijo Lily secándose las lágrimas "Lo hecho, hecho está. No somos pareja" con esto se levantó.

"Ay amiga… Tú y tu orgullo. Bueno… ¿Qué se hace?" Liza se levantó y, con un movimiento de la varita, dijo "¡Reparo!" todas las cosas rotas que andaban en el suelo regresaron a su estado normal "Bueno, voy a darme un baño. Mientras tanto, encárgate de recoger las cosas que arrojaste"

"De acuerdo" dijo Lily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chicos. Voy a dar un paseo" anunció Sirius, al tiempo que agarraba la capa invisible de James.

"¿Paseando invisible?" preguntó Remus frunciendo ligeramente el ceño "Me huele a broma"

"Bueno… En parte. Voy a ver si atrapo a Peeves y lo meto dentro de un calabozo"

"¿Hay calabozo en Hogwarts?" preguntó James intrigado.

"No lo sé, pero veré si encuentro uno. Adiós"

Sirius se fue invisible de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos y estubo a punto de irse de la sala común, pero unas palabras le resonaron en la cabeza.

_"Bueno, si me disculpan, me voy a mi habitación a bañarme y quitarme toda esta pintura de la piel. ¡Iagh!"_

Si mal no recordaba, esas palabras habían salido de la boca de… Liza.

Una sonrisa malévola se le formó en la cara a Sirius.

Su plan había cambiado de rumbo: Iba a dirigirse a la habitación de chicas a espiar a Liza.

Miró alrededor y, al ver que no había nadie, se transformó en su forma animaga y subió las escaleras.

De lo que no se había dado cuenta el joven Sirius Black era que la capa invisible se le había caído en el suelo de la sala común.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rato después, James y Remus bajaron del dormitorio a la sala común.

"Me pregunto como estará Sirius en su broma" dijo Remus.

"Sabes bien como es Sirius. Es un loco maniático"

James estaba a punto de salir de la sala común, pero Remus lo detuvo, diciendo, con voz atemorizada:

"James... No quedan muchas capas invisibles en el mundo mágico... ¿Verdad?"

"No. Quedan como cinco o algo así. No me acuerdo. ¿Por qué?"

"Es que..." Remus señaló algo en el suelo...

"¡MI CAPA INVISIBLE!" gritó James, la cogió y la escondió rápidamente dentro de su túnica "¡Ese Sirius! ¿Cómo puede dejar caer mis cosas así por el castillo?"

"No sé... Pero algo me huele mal..."

En eso, se escuchó un grito.

"**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Parecía de chica.

Era de Sirius.

"¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!"

"¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁS BLACK!!! ¡¡¡TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO!!!" exclamaba Liza, cubierta por una bata de baño, mientras arrojaba hechizos sin parar a Sirius.

James y Remus miraban la situación confundidos. ¿Qué había pasado?

Lily estaba al pie de las escaleras gritando a Liza:

"¡ATRÁPALO LIZ!"

"Lily... ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Remus.

"¡Sucedió que el bueno para nada de tu amigo entró a nuestro dormitorio!" exclamó Lily notablemente furiosa.

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sabes bien que hablo en serio!" gritó Lily.

"Evans, deja de gritar ¿Quieres? Uno de estos días te quedarás muda" dijo James con tono burlón.

"¡No me mandes a callar engendro!" exclamó Lily.

"¡Sabelotodo!"

"¡Egocéntrico!"

"¡Tragalibros!"

"¡Fanfarrón!"

"¡Ratón de biblioteca!"

"¡CÁLLENSE!"

James y Lily dejaron de insultarse verbalmente. Remus los miró con reprobación mientras Liza no dejaba de perseguir a Sirius por la sala común.

"¡Ustedes! ¡ALTO!" gritó Remus a la pareja restante.

Estos dos se detuvieron. Sirius se alejó considerablemente de Liza. Ésta no dejaba de lanzarle miradas amenazantes.

"Bien... ¡Bajo 15 puntos a Gryffindor por las peleas constantes de Lily y James!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritaron los dos.

"¡Remus! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es tu casa!" exclamó James

"No me interesa si es mi casa" dijo Remus seriamente.

"Pero..." empezó a decir Lily.

"¿Quieres que baje cinco puntos mas?" preguntó Remus interrumpiéndole. Lily se quedó callada "Bien. Mucho mejor. Ahora... ¡Sirius! ¡Sabes bien que es prohibido entrar a la habitación de chicas!"

"¡Es que...!"

"No quiero explicaciones. Lo siento mucho, pero te debo bajar... 30 puntos"

"¿¡Qué!?" exclamó Sirius "¡No! ¡Remus! No puedes hacerme esto..."

"Si puedo. Soy premio anual"

Sirius no pudo decir nada más, quedándose callado al igual que Lily y James. Liza miraba a Sirius con una mirada satisfecha; Pero el asunto de los puntos no había acabado allí.

"Ahora, me falta solo una cosa" Remus se volvió a Liza "Te tendré que bajar 10 puntos Liza"

"¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!?"

"Tal vez porque estás medio desnuda en la sala común" hizo notar Remus como si fuera lo mas obvio.

"¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Ese... bicho raro me espió mientras me estaba bañando!·

"Si, y debo admitir que no estás nada mal" le susurró Sirius seductoramente en el oído.

"¡Cállate cerdo!" exclamó Liza.

"Dejen las discusiones" ordenó Remus "No quieren que baje otros diez puntos ¿Verdad?"

Liza y Sirius se quedaron callados. Todo estaba en silencio.

"Bien… Terminé" dijo Remus seriamente "¿Alguna otra queja?"

Todo estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que James dijo:

"Yo si tengo una: Creí que eras nuestro amigo"

Eso dolió mas que ningún otro insulto que le hubieran dicho a Remus. James se volvió rápidamente a su dormitorio.

Liza avanzó a las escaleras y, antes de ir a su dormitorio, le exclamó a Sirius:

"Otra cosa **Black**: ¡Ya no somos pareja!"

"¡Me alegro mucho de ello!" exclamó Sirius.

Liza se fue a su dormitorio y Lily fue tras ella.

Sirius, echando humo por las orejas de la rabia que lo embriagaba, se fue a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que cualquiera que hubiese entrado a la sala, juraría que había caído un animal gigante en el techo o algo por el estilo.

Después de mucho tiempo, Remus se sintió solo: Totalmente solo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y yo me siento como una asesina de capítulos o algo así…**

**¿Mi opinión? La pésima que se puedan imaginar. No logro descubrir como pude poner felicidad, tristeza y odio en un solo capítulo. Aissh… maldito foro. ¿Por qué decidí mandar siempre mi fic en trozos ante que en capítulos? Tal vez las cosas habrían podido ser más fáciles así :(**

**Pero bueno… así se puso y así se quedará, lastimosamente.**

**Siento si no es mucho, pero si les pongo ya lo que viene, me arrojo por la ventana de verdad. Es que… ¡Creo que es demasiado!**

**Si no les gustó el capi, háganmelo saber; Miren que si la cosa es así, haré lo posible en reeditarlo y ponerlo de otra manera.**

**Ahora… si no les gustó que nuestras 2 parejas formadas se separaran, desde acá les digo que lo siento mucho, pero que no cambiaré eso. Miren que no todo es felicidad aquí, desgraciadamente xD   
Prometo que el próximo cap será mejor:) Eso si!**

**Así que bueno… manden sus reviews, diciéndome qué les pareció, como siempre. **

**Muchos besos! **

**Mari **


	27. La indecisión de Remus

**A veces provoca matar a fanfiction...  
Pueden creer que desde este sábado he intentado subir el capítulo y nada!? Ahora es que la paginita, finalmente, me dejó!! Arrrrggg... que rabia!!  
En fin... creo que ese no es el tema ahora.  
Simplemente falta decir: Lo siento, lo siento... sé que me pasé de la fecha indicada, pero créanme cuando les digo: "¡FUE CULPA DE FANFICTION!"**

**Sin más que decir, empiezo con las notas.  
****¡Chicas:D Como están hoy ustedes?? Bien? Espero que si! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo para que se me entretengan un rato y se les vaya todas esas preocupaciones que solemos tener nosotras, las chicas, en nuestros ratos de soledad.**

**O seré solo yo?? Ummm… **

**En fin, espero que les guste este capi:D Muchas gracias a: blackberry-girl, Hermione-Granger-de-potter, Ray-Lae-Alfori, Angelli-Vampire, Jane-Darling, Majiss, Maraclarita, Dolphin-Chan, Potters-Light, Luna de Potter, Chik-B-Potter, Cam.tz, Failon, Kart!t, Heny Potter, flopita, fioo y eugii**

**¡Gracias por estos 18 reviews! De veras que son muy especiales!**

En fin, de nuevo: Siento la pequeña tardanza. Que sepan que cumplo con mi palabra cuando digo que este fic tendrá final sea como sea!  
Las quiero muchisimo:D Muchos besos!! 

**Disfruten ;) **

**Advertencia:** **Mucho Remus y Sarah.**

**Aquí va:P**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La indecisión de Remus**

Sarah caminaba por el vestíbulo, dirigiéndose a la sala común. Ya no tenía rastro de pintura azul en su piel, gracias al baño de prefectos y, además, a la Señora Pomfrey, quien le había hecho una poción al respecto. A veces, la pintura de los hechizos podía traer consecuencias, no tan graves, claro, pero consecuencias al fin y al cabo.

Sarah aún se acordaba de lo que le había preguntado a la Señora Pomfrey, hacía solo unos minutos:

'Madame... ¿Qué pasaría si una persona tiene sueños continuos donde, supongamos, alguien planea hacer una fiesta y al día siguiente hay una fiesta?'

'Pues esos serían sueños premonitorios. Sería un don especial que tiene la persona; Todo se trata de investigar por los orígenes familiares'

Sarah aún pensaba en esas palabras. ¿Don especial¿Podía ser?... No, no podía. Ella no era especial, de ninguna manera., y lo sabía bien.

Llegó a la sala común y le dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda.

Cuando entró a la sala común, sus ojos se toparon con alguien…

'¿Remus?'

El chico se encontraba sentado en un sillón, estático, con la vista perdida en la ventana que estaba a su lado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la chica de sus sueños le estaba mirando justo y en ese instante.

Sarah nunca había visto a Remus tan solo y tan… triste. Algo le decía que algo andaba mal, pero fingió hacer como si no pasara nada. Tomando aire, fingió una sonrisa:

"Hola Remus" saludó..

Remus quitó la vista de la ventana y la fijó en Sarah. La miró durante unos segundos... Unos segundos que le parecieron eternos a los dos. Remus, sin quitar su gesto de tristeza, fijó de nuevo la vista en la ventana y dijo con un hilo de voz:

"Hola"

A Sarah eso le parecía extraño. ¿Por qué Remus estaba así¿Qué había pasado durante su ausencia? La chica, sin contenerse, fue al sillón lentamente y se sentó junto a él. Estaba impresionada de sí misma de hacer eso por sí sola y no por uno de los tontos retos de Liza o una apuesta. Bueno... Habría otro momento para pensar en eso. Suave y dulcemente, preguntó:

"Remus... ¿Estás bien?"

Remus volvió a mirar a la chica y, esta vez, se sobresaltó... ¡La tenía a su lado y no se había dado cuenta! El sobresalto del chico fue tan grande que la chica lo notó, a lo que dijo sin contener una pequeña risita:

"¿Qué sucede¿Te asusté?"

El chico recobró el aliento que ella le había quitado al preguntar:

"En parte. Es que... No me había dado cuenta de que te habías sentado junto a mí"

Eso le había insinuado algo incorrecto a Sarah. Lo sabía bien. Era invisible para él. Jamás la miraría como ella le miraba a él. Fingiendo una de sus características sonrisas, y luchando porque una lágrima no escapara, dijo:

"Oh... Bueno, si quieres te dejo solo..."

Con esto, la chica se fue levantando del sillón para ir directo a las escaleras, pero notó como alguien le tomaba dulcemente de una mano, haciendo que ella se ruborizara bastante y volteara a verle a él… a Remus.

El chico se había visto en la necesidad de levantarse del sillón donde había estado hace muchos minutos, para tomarle de la mano… decirle dulcemente:

"No te vayas. Quédate conmigo... por favor"

Esas palabras que bordeaban al borde de una súplica, por alguna razón, hicieron que la lágrima que quería escapar se desvaneciera de los ojos de Sarah. No, no había desaparecido… Se había evaporado; Evaporado por el calor que había en sus mejillas, haciéndole sonrojar levemente.

Por unos minutos, los dos se quedaron mirando. Sarah reaccionó y sonrió:

"No me iré Remus. Siempre estaré aquí"

Remus sonrió a su vez... Cuánto le encantaba esa sonrisa; Era como una obra de arte, una flor en plena primavera. Era como ver la cosa más impactante y hermosa que pudiera existir en la faz de la tierra.

Juntos se trasladaron a otro sofá. Pasaron largo tiempo juntos, en silencio. Sarah, por su lado, miraba las llamas danzarinas de la chimenea. Remus seguía mirando a la ventana, como si hubiese algo importante allí.

Sarah tuvo la curiosidad de preguntar:

"¿Qué ves?"

Pasaron unos tres segundos, antes de que Remus dirigiera su vista a Sarah. Mirando a la chica con intensidad, le contestó:

"Veo el bosque prohibido"

Sarah asimiló un momento la respuesta. El bosque prohibido...

"¿Veías alguna criatura en especial?" preguntó la rubia.

Remus bajó un momento la mirada, fijándola al suelo. Pasaron segundos muy lentos, antes de que él subiera de nuevo la cabeza y mirara a la chica con la misma intensidad que antes. Sarah se sentía acorralada por esos ojos. Quería que dejara de mirarla de esa forma... para que le dejara respirar.

"Si" dijo Remus. De pronto, sus ojos miraron a la chica con tristeza… Una tristeza profunda "Un lobo"

Sarah se quedó perpleja ante eso. Supuso que algo de ese animal entristecía a Remus, pero... ¿Qué sería?

No quería ir por fronteras donde no había que meterse; Remus tenía sus razones para todo y ella no debía entrometerse. Mirando al chico, siguió la conversación:

"Un lobo…" suspiró "Vaya… Jamás había visto un lobo en el bosque prohibido"

Remus frunció un poco el ceño y preguntó intrigado:

"¿Te has adentrado en el bosque prohibido?"

"Solo fue una vez" dijo la chica recordando "Un castigo que me pusieron en mi primer año en Hogwarts por estar despierta a altas horas de la madrugada. Filch me atrapó y tuve que cumplir un castigo de ayudar a Hagrid en el bosque prohibido"

"Ahh ya" Remus sonrió a medias "¿Has visto muchas criaturas allí?"

"Bastantes, y todas muy interesante; Pero creo que, sin duda alguna, mis animales favoritos son los lobos"

Remus se impresionó ante esto... Por alguna razón, ya no se sentía tan triste. Un poco tartamudo, preguntó:

"¿E-En serio?"

"Si. Son muy interesantes. Hagrid me habló mucho de ellos en mi castigo en Primer Año"

Remus sonrió.

"¿Y qué te dijo de ellos?"

"Me dijo que son criaturas que tienen un sentido del olfato muy alto. Pueden rastrear la comida fácilmente, para así poder alimentar a sus crías, y a otros lobos que tienen hambre. A ellos siempre les gusta vivir en manada. Si le rechazan de la manada, o le abandonan... Se siente muy solo"

A Remus le embriagó una tristeza inmensa en todo su ser. Rió secamente:

"Vaya, entonces me parezco a un lobo"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Sarah intrigada.

Remus la miró un momento a sus ojos azules y suspiró:

"Hoy mis amigos se enfadaron conmigo"

Sarah lo miró un momento. Así que esa era la razón.

"¿Es la razón por la que estás triste?"

"Si" dijo Remus con los ojos tan profundos como un pozo.

"Pero… ¿Por qué no hablas con ellos?" Preguntó Sarah. No quería preguntarle por qué. Ya eso se convertiría en una entrevista.

"Es que…" a Remus le costó mucho decir esto, pero tomó aire profundamente "Tampoco quiero alejarme de ti"

Sarah se ruborizó al máximo. Jamás le habían dicho algo tan lindo… Menos algo tan lindo que saliera de la boca de Remus. Él solo estaba allí, sonriente, mirándola con dulzura. Para ella no existía mejor momento en el mundo a excepción de ver a Remus sonriéndole.  
Los dos pasaron largo tiempo así, hasta que una voz en las escaleras interrumpió el momento:

"¿Sarah?"

Sarah volteó, y vio a su hermana ya vestida con el uniforme.

"Hola Liza" dijo ella.

"Hola¿Qué estabas haciendo?" preguntó Liza yendo a su hermana.

"Hablaba con Remus" respondió la rubia.

Liza, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba allí. Sarah se dio cuenta de que otra vez estaba triste, con la mirada fija al suelo. Remus, con un hilo de voz, dijo:

"Liza, perdón por los puntos quitado, pero es que yo…"

"Remus, no te preocupes, no estoy enojada contigo" dijo Liza "Sé que eres premio anual y que es tu deber"

Remus subió la mirada y Liza le sonrió.

"Gracias por no enojarte conmigo" agradeció él.

"De nada, pero no creas que no estoy enojada con el cerdo de tu amigo Sirius" dijo Liza seriamente, cruzándose de brazos "No le perdonaré nunca lo que me hizo"

"¿Sirius¿Qué hizo?" preguntó Sarah.

"Ven, te lo cuento en el dormitorio" dijo Liza agarrando a su hermana por la muñeca y conduciéndola a las escaleras de chicas.

"¡Espera Liza!" exclamó Sarah soltándose de su hermana, volviéndose a Remus "Remus¿Estarás bien?"

"Claro Sarah, no te preocupes" sonrió.

Sarah le sonrió de vuelta y fue subiendo con su hermana las escaleras, pero en ese momento:

"¡Sarah!"

Sarah volteó y vio a Remus al pie de las escaleras.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó.

"Emm… Quería hacerte una pregunta" dijo Remus sonando no muy convencido.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Liza, curiosa.

"No te metas" le susurró su hermana.

"Pues quería preguntarte… ¿Irás al baile?" preguntó.

Sarah dudó un poco. No había pensado mucho en el asunto del baile, la verdad. Solo sonrió dulcemente y dijo:

"Tal vez vaya, pero aún no estoy muy segura"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas Lupin?" preguntó Liza.

"¡Liza…!" exclamó en medio de un susurro Sarah.

"Es solo una pregunta" se limitó a decir Liza.

Remus no necesitó de mucho titubeo:

"Solo era por saber"

"Ahhh… bien…. ¿Y tu irás al baile Remus?" preguntó Liza.

"¡Oye! Era una pregunta" susurró Sarah.

Liza hizo como si no la oyera.

Remus pensó y dijo al final:

"Tal vez vaya, pero aún no estoy seguro"

Sarah suspiró y antes de que su hermana pudiera preguntar otra cosa, anunció:

"Debemos irnos ya. ¡Adiós!"

Jalando a Liza, ambas fueron al dormitorio.

Sin Remus a la vista, Liza empezó a cantar en tono burlón:

"Remus y Sarah, sentados en un sauce, Dándose besitos como noviecitos"

"Cállate…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus se encontraba todavía en la sala común, mirando las escaleras, como si allí todavía estuviera Sarah.

Era tan preciosa cuando sonreía… Si tan solo sus amigos supieran lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento…

De repente, pareció que un plomo cayó en el pecho de Remus. ¡Sus amigos! Merlín, cuan desgraciado se sentía. Sus amigos estaban furiosos con él. No se atrevería a mirarlos a la cara. Se sentía mal. Pero… extrañamente, no tanto como antes.

Por alguna extraña y curiosa razón Sarah le había dado el ánimo que necesitaba. Ya no estaba solo, de eso podía estar seguro; Sarah era, por así decirlo, un ángel guardián que siempre protegía a los que más quería, y que de alguna manera les animaba a seguir adelante, sin mirar detrás… Al pasado.

Cuanto quería esos cabellos rubios, esos labios rosados, esos ojos azules. ¡Cuánto quería llevarla al baile!

Baile… ¡El baile¡Merlín¡Le había dicho que 'tal vez' iría al baile! Era un 'tal vez'… ¡Pero igualmente ella pensaría que él iría al baile o algo así! Merlín… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

'¿Por qué no vas al baile tu también?' preguntó la conciencia de Remus.

Remus tardó un momento en dar con la respuesta:

"Porque soy un cobarde"

De repente, unas palabras que su padre le había dicho antes resaltaron en su memoria:

'Hijo, todo el mundo tiene miedo a algo. Hay cobardías de todos los tipos, pero la peor para un hombre es la cobardía de no acercarse a una muchacha'

Remus rió un poco. Recordó que esto se lo había dicho su padre cuando era niño. Su padre tenía algo de razón, pero Remus prefería llamara esa 'Cobardía de acercarse a una muchacha' en 'timidez'

Al final su decisión iría a ser la misma: No iría al baile.

Pero estaba muy feliz como para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Así, subió a las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos, sintiéndose en las nubes. Estaba a punto de voltear el pomo de la puerta que daba al dormitorio que compartía con James, Sirius y Peter.

Pero luego, la tristeza volvió de nuevo… ¿Qué estarían pensando?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿¡Qué se cree!?"

"¡Es un...!"

"¡UN PREMIO ANUAL BUENO PARA NADA¡IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS DEMÁS!"

"¡Eso mismo!"

"¡Un completo MAL amigo!"

Todo esto lo escuchó Remus, desde el principio hasta el final, haciéndole sentir el más desgraciado del mundo. Por un momento, no quería entrar y conseguir a sus amigos; Pero, por otro lado, tenía que ser valiente. 'Hay que tener valor para enfrentar a tus enemigos, y a la vez, el mismo valor para enfrentar a tus amigos' recordó.

Girando el pomo, entró al dormitorio y dijo tristemente:

"Pues estoy empezándome a creer que soy todo eso y más"

Sirius y James miraron agresivamente a Remus, por lo que él tuvo que bajar la cabeza, fijando la vista al suelo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a él?

"Chicos, les ruego me disculpen, en serio, pero saben bien que fue mi deber" dijo Remus con un hilo de voz, sin quitar la vista del suelo.

"No me importa si es tu deber Remus. Más que nada… ¡Somos tus amigos!" exclamó James enojado.

"Lo sé, pero…" empezó a decir Remus.

"¡Pero nada!" exclamó Sirius, muy serio "Somos principalmente en la vida eso: Amigos, y los amigos se ponen delante de cualquier cosa"

Remus no dejó de fijar la vista al suelo. Se sentía mal. Muy mal. Sin embargo, tenía que decir algo.

"¿Ustedes saben cuál fue la idea principal de Dumbledore de nombrarme prefecto y premio anual?"

"¡Oh no¡Ahora está hablando de sus cargos!" exclamó Sirius sarcásticamente "Es un presumido"

"Cállate Sirius" dijo James seriamente "contestémosle la pregunta" y se volvió a Remus "Si lo sé Remus. Es porque eres el mas inteligente de la clase"

"Eso, si… pero, principalmente, era por otra razón" dijo Remus, serio igualmente.

"¿Y cuál es esa razón?"

"Dumbledore quería que fuera premio anual para ejercer cierto control sobre ustedes. Eso es todo"

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un momento. Sirius y James sabían eso. Remus volvió a hablar:

"Además… no puede ser que por esta tontería estén enojados conmigo"

"¿Restar 55 puntos a tu casa te parece una tontería?" preguntó Sirius.

"No hablo por los puntos; hablo de porque ustedes piensan que mi cargo de prefecto es más importante que mis dos mejores amigos" dijo Remus "Porque ustedes pensaban eso… ¿Verdad?"

El dormitorio se quedó en silencio. Remus habló:

"Si pensaron eso, se equivocan. Hice eso solo para poner algo de orden, mas nada. No lo hice por creerme presumido ni nada por el estilo"

Todavía en silencio. Remus bajó de nuevo su mirada y dijo:

"Pero si no quieren perdonarme, lo entenderé perfectamente"

Sirius y James se miraron un momento, apenados, y dijeron bajando la mirada al suelo:

"No tienes que entender nada" dijo Sirius.

"Te perdonamos amigo" dijo James esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Remus subió la mirada, para encontrarse con dos amigos que… Fueron hacia él y se le abalanzaron.

"¡Chicos¡No me dejan respirar!·

"¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN TE QUEREMOS COMPAÑERO!" gritaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo, irrumpiendo en carcajadas.

Remus reía, mientras se separaba de sus compañeros, musitando algo parecido a 'Son increíbles'.

"¿Somos increíbles?" repitió James sarcásticamente "¡Eso ya lo sabíamos!"

"Si… ¿Que harías tu sin nosotros?" preguntó Sirius

"Creo que es al revés querido Canuto" dijo Remus, siguiendo la broma "¿Qué harían ustedes sin mí?"

"Mmmm…. Excelente pregunta" dijo Sirius poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

James y Remus se rieron a carcajadas. Sirius preguntó:

"¿Qué¡Estoy pensando!"

"¡Lo sabemos! Pero es que te ves cómico cuando piensas" dijo James riendo.

"Si..." dijo Remus mientras reía.

"Ustedes están locos" dijo Sirius.

"Pero tu eres el rey..." dijo James

"¡Gracias!" exclamó Sirius, muy halagado.

"... de los locos maniáticos" terminó Remus.

"No gracias"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Y qué has hecho durante nuestra ausencia Lunático?" preguntó James "Por si quieres saberlo, Sirius no ha dejado de fastidiar en toda esta media hora"

"¡Hey!" exclamó Sirius indignado. Remus rió.

"Solo estaba en la sala común, pensando en lo desgraciado que había sido con mis amigos"

"Te hicimos sufrir ¿verdad?" preguntó Sirius.

"Canuto… ¿Tu qué crees?" preguntó James con sarcasmo.

"Que le hicimos sufrir" dijo Sirius.

James puso esa cara que reprochaba siempre a su amigo, y volvió la vista a Remus, quien dijo:

"Me hicieron sufrir un poco pero… Alguien me hizo sentir mejor"

"Uuuuu… ¿Quién habrá sido la afortunada?" preguntó Sirius con voz pícara.

"Si, yo igual quiero saberlo" dijo James más curioso que nunca.

"Pues… Sarah…."

Ambos chicos se atragantaron con sus propias palabras. No tardaron en abalanzarse sobre su amigo:

"¿Y……..¡Cuenta!"

"¡Y con lujo de detalles!"

"De acuerdo… de acuerdo… pero¡Bájense de mí!"

Remus les contó todo, desde la A hasta la Z (a petición de James). Al final terminó con:

"Y le pregunté si iba a ir al baile"

"¿¡Y qué contestó!?" preguntaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

"Que tal vez iría, pero no estaba segura"

"Y…….."

"Se fue con Liza a su dormitorio"

"Bien, muy bien. Bueno Lunático, toma una decisión. ¿Irás al baile¿Si o no?" preguntó James.

"La decisión está bien tomada: No iré" dijo Remus.

"¡Vamos Lunático!" exclamó Sirius "¡Seguro que quieres ir!"

"No, yo…"

"¡Tu nada!" exclamó James "Tú quieres ir al baile. Lo sabes muy bien. ¿Acaso no quieres ser pareja de la pequeña Weader?"

Remus pensó mucho en ello. ¿Cómo sería ver a Sarah en un bonito vestido de fiesta? Encantadora, suponía.

"¿Irás?" preguntó Sirius.

"¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….?" preguntó James con cara de perrito suplicante.

Remus pensó por unos segundos… y tomó su decisión:

"Iré al baile"

"¡WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" gritaron James y Sirius abalanzándose contra Remus y aplastándolo en el suelo.

"¡CHICOS¡BÁJENSE DE MÍ!" exclamaba Remus desde el suelo, pero sus amigos no lo escuchaban.

"¡Nuestro Remus es todo un hombre!" exclamaba Sirius.

"¡Si¡Por fin está siguiendo nuestros pasos!" exclamó James.

"¡¡Chicos¡¡¿¿QUIEREN QUE LES QUITE 10000000000000000 PUNTOS POR DAÑOS AL PREMIO ANUAL DE GRYFFINDOR??!!" exclamó Remus lo más alto que pudo.

"¡NO!" gritaron Sirius y James y se pararon del suelo, dejando que Remus se levantara.

"Gracias" y Remus se sacudió la camisa.

"¡Bien! Así que decidido. ¡Irás al baile!"

"¡Que felicidad!" exclamó Sirius mientras fingía quitarse una lagrimilla imaginaria.

"Ahora, solo falta una pareja de baile"

"Y la candidata principal sería…"

"¡SARAH!" gritó el dúo dinámico.

"Si…"

"Bien, ahora… Debemos enseñarte a agarrar la confianza que debes tener para preguntarle la gran pregunta" analizó Sirius.

"No gracias, puedo arreglármelas solo" dijo Remus.

"¡No te preocupes Remus!" exclamó James dando una palmada en su hombro.

"¡Nosotros somos todos unos expertos!" exclamó Sirius dando una palmada en su otro hombro.

A Remus aquello no le olía bien... Nada bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah, después de escapar de las interminables preguntas que le hacía su hermana, fue a pasear un poco por el terreno del colegio. El frío había disminuido y la tormenta de nieve había cesado.

La rubia se encontraba caminando en los terrenos del colegio, viendo cualquier cosa que se pudiera encontrar alrededor. Cuando vio, a lo lejos, sentada en una roca, se encontraba alguien leyendo un libro. Sarah se acercó un poco más, para ver quien era. Era una chica… llamada Sybill Trelawnie.

La chica se encontraba leyendo un libro… Mejor dicho, el periódico 'l Profeta'. Sarah se acercó a ella y le saludó sonriendo:

"Hola"

La chica de cabellos negros se había dado cuenta en ese momento de que tenía a alguien delante. Amablemente, saludó también:

"Hola" y volvió a leer su periódico.

Era primera vez que Sarah veía a la hija de la difunta profesora Trelawnie fuera de su despacho o de su sala de clase. Muchos comentaban que la chica era la peor profesora que podía existir en Hogwarts, pero Sarah entendía que la chica pasaba por una etapa dura. Su madre había muerto y tenía que ocupar su puesto en la materia por obligación. Además, adivinación no era lo que se llamaba 'Su fuerte'.

Sarah, por curiosidad, preguntó:

"¿Qué haces fuera del castillo?"

La chica volvió a fijar su mirada en la rubia y dijo:

"Hacía mucho calor allá arriba y decidí bajar y descansar un rato"

"Ahhh… Bien"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la chica.

"Solo era curiosidad"

"Ahhh… Bien" y la joven profesora volvió a fijar su vista en el periódico.

Sarah se sentó al lado de ella:

"¿Qué lees?"

"Las noticias. Ya van otros 40 ataques contra el mundo mágico y muggle durante estos días" dijo Sybill sin despegar la vista del periódico "Mi madre siempre tenía continuas visiones acerca de esto"

"¿En serio?"

"Eso es lo que pienso yo. Siempre la conseguía en las madrugadas llorando, y nunca me quería contar nada"

"Que horror" dijo Sarah, con tristeza.

"Si…" la joven dejó de lado su periódico "¿Sabes? Los astrólogos y profetas dicen que esto acabará dentro de poco, pero no estoy segura"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sarah intrigada.

"No lo sé" dijo Sybill "Tengo un mal presentimiento"

Sarah entendía a la chica. Ella también lo tenía.

"Mejor no hablemos de esto" dijo Sybill, doblando el periódico "Resulta muy trágico" suspiró "Háblame de ti. ¿Qué tal son las vacaciones de Navidad?"

"Bien, pero... ¿No has descansado?"

"Nunca puedo descansar. Siempre tengo trabajo que hacer" se encogió de hombros la joven.

"Vaya... debe de ser difícil ser profesor"

"Un poco... si…" dijo Sybill.

"Pero a la vez puede ser divertido ¿no?" dijo Sarah sonriendo.

"¡Ja!" rió Sybill "Habla por ti misma"

Entre risas y mucho temas, las dos se quedaron hablando un largo rato. La chica era buena persona. No era tan tímida como todo el mundo creía; Resultó ser una persona interesante: Había recorrido más de medio mundo por los constantes trabajos de su madre. Había ido a diversos continentes, mundos, países. Tenía gran conocimiento de cultura.

Después de un largo rato, Sarah miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de almorzar.

"Oh... debo ir a comer"

"Yo también, pero resulta muy aburrido hablar con los profesores" dijo la chica levantándose de la roca en la que estaba sentada "Solo hablan de la situación actual del mundo mágico"

"Mmm..." Sarah pensó y se le ocurrió una idea "¿Qué tal si comes conmigo y con dos amigas?"

"¿Comer contigo¿No sería... incómodo?" preguntó Sybill sin parecerle bien la idea.

"¡Claro que no! Vas a caerles igual de bien que me caíste a mí" dijo Sarah esbozando una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad¿Te caí bien?" preguntó Sybill impresionada.

"Eres buena persona" Sarah se levantó de la roca "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que... No he tenido muchos amigos que digamos. Muchos creen que soy muy extraña" dijo la chica apenada.

"Ohh... pues aquí tienes a Sarah Weader" dijo Sarah señalándose a sí misma "Estoy segura de que seremos buenas amigas"

Sybill sonrió.

"Igual lo pienso yo"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius, James y Remus estaban ya sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor. Mientras comían, los animagos 'Aconsejaban' a Remus:

"¡_Biewn_!" exclamó Sirius mientras masticaba su puré de papa "Lo _pdimero qui_ debes _haceee_ es _zer_ todo un _cavayiro_.

"¡_Shi_!" exclamó James con la boca llena de comida _Ezo_ quiere decir _qui_ debes _zer_ amable...

"... _Reshpituoso_..."

"... _Halajador_..."

"... Y _zobre tudo_..." empezó a decir Sirius.

"... ¡No _zer_ maleducado!" dijeron los dos a la vez.

Remus se encontraba frente a ellos, lleno de restos de comida en la ropa y la cara por sus bocas llenas.

"Antes de que me digan que debo ser educado, aprendan a serlo ustedes" informó Remus mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano "¡No me arrojen comida!"

James y Sirius tragaron su comida respectivamente, murmurando algo que pareció 'Lo sentimos'.

"No se preocupen" dijo Remus y miró con los ojos abiertos la puerta de roble del Gran Comedor "¡Oh Merlín¡Allí está Sarah!"

Sirius y James miraron a la puerta y, en efecto, allí estaba Sarah, acompañada de Sybill Trelawnie. Sirius preguntó:

"¿Por qué estará acompañada de esa profesora?"

"¡Que interesa! Ni que hubiésemos hecho algo" dijo James con fastidio "Bien Lunático, es tu momento de gloria. Ve allá y pregúntale a Sarah"

"No chicos. Ahora no" susurró el licántropo "Está acompañada de una profesora de adivinación"

Sirius y James se miraron y miraron a Remus después, preguntando con sus miradas el por qué:

"¡Puede adivinar muchas cosas! Si me pongo en frente, ella adivinará que fui a preguntarle a Sarah si quisiera ir al baile conmigo, o... ¡Tal vez adivine que Sarah me gusta! O..."

"¡Remus!" exclamó Sirius tomando a su amigo por los hombros, zarandeándole "Tran-qui-lí-za-te. Respira. Ahora... ¡Olvídate de eso! Todos los profesores de adivinación son unos farsantes. Ella debe serlo igual"

"No, te equivocas Canuto. Remus tiene razón. Hay que esperar a que esa chica se vaya y que luego vaya y le pregunte. Mejor prevenir que lamentar"

Sirius chasqueó la lengua, aparentando muchísimo fastidio.

"De acuerdo" dijo al final, agarrando una manzana y dándole un mordisco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah, mientras, presentaba a su nueva amiga a Lily y Liza.

"Chicas, ella es Sybill. Sybill, ella es Lily y ella Liza, mi hermana"

"Hola" saludó Sybill tímidamente.

"Hola" saludaron Lily y Liza; La primera con extrema amabilidad, y la segunda no muy convencida.

Sarah y Sybill se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Liza estaba algo incómoda con la amiga de Sarah, pero no por eso iba a dejar de ser amable.

"Y Sybill... ¿De qué casa de Hogwarts eras?" preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

"Bueno, yo… no estudié en Hogwarts. Estudié en Dumstrang" informó Sybill.

"Vaya... ¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Liza. El tema le había interesado.

"Es que a mi madre la transferían mucho" dijo Sybill aún tímida "Tenía que trasladarse por distintos lugares y... bueno, Dumstrang era la mejor opción para mí, según ella"

"Entonces habrás visitado muchos países además de Gran Bretaña ¿No?" preguntó Lily muy interesada.

"¡Claro que visitó muchos!" exclamó Sarah, feliz "Ha visitado: Francia, Italia, India, Polonia, América, África, Australia... ¡Uff¿Me he olvidado de algo?"

"También he visitado China y Japón" recordó Sybill sonriente.

"¿China?" preguntó Lily impresionada.

"¿Japón¡Wow! He oído que es un país muy interesante. Los antiguos brujos japoneses han ayudado mucho a la magia de hoy en día"

"Si... Es muy interesante"

Así, hablaron un rato, hasta que Liza se dio cuenta de algo:

"Eres profesora de adivinación ¿No?"

Sybill la miró y dijo amablemente:

"Si, lo soy... ¿Por qué?"

"Es que... Quisiera que alguien me prediga mi futuro" pidió.

Sarah le hacía una señal para que se callara, pero su hermana no le prestaba atención para nada.

"Pues... te lo puedo predecir, pero... te aseguro que me puedo equivocar"

"No te preocupes" dijo Liza sonriendo.

"Bien. Realicemos el proceso de la taza de té. Seguro mi mamá te enseñó"

"Emm... si, pero se me olvidó el proceso" dijo Liza apenada.

"Pues bebe una taza de té y luego, ponla boca abajo en la mesa. Voltéala y me la das para ver tu futuro" exlicó Sybill.

"Bien"

Después de cinco minutos, Sybill veía la taza del futuro de Liza. La estaba analizando por más de un minuto... y Liza ya estaba un poco desesperada.

"Y... ¿Bien¿Qué dice?"

"No sé como explicarlo" suspiró "Esto es algo confuso. Dice... que perderás algo muy importante de tu vida, y que..."

"¿Qué¿Qué dice?"

"Y que... caerás en una profunda depresión"

Se hizo el silencio entre las chicas. Lily estaba analizando la situación... ¿Liza deprimida? Sería algo nuevo de ver. Nadie, ni siquiera su hermana, la había visto triste.

"¿Triste¿Yo?" preguntó Liza, alucinada.

"Es lo que dice la taza"

"Oh... bueno... ¿Pero estás segura?" preguntó Sarah.

"Totalmente"

"Emmm... bueno... No sé... ¿Triste yo? Sería algo impresionante, hasta para mí misma"

"Te dije que no soy muy buena para esto" dijo Sybill mientras dejaba la taza en su lugar "A veces, la adivinanza es insegura o la respuesta es nula"

Todas la miraron extrañadas y la chica dijo:

"Es lo que decía mi madre"

Todas asintieron.

"Bueno... tú… ¿Puedes leer mi futuro?" preguntó Lily un tanto tímida.

"Claro, pero intentemos otro proceso" dijo Sybill y sacó algo de su cartera desteñida "La bola de cristal"

"Emmm... bien"

Sybill puso las manos en su bola mágica y empezó a rodearla, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose. Empezó a decir:

"Veo... Una mezcla... de emociones..."

Lily miró a Sarah extrañada. La rubia solo pudo poner una cara que decía claramente 'No sé que está diciendo'

"Si... veo felicidad, tristeza, miedo e intriga... todos mezclados..." decía Sybill.

Luego de un rato, Sybill abrió los ojos y dijo:

"Lo que da paso a la confusión"

Lily la miró intrigada y preguntó:

"Es decir que... ¿Sentiré todo eso dentro de un tiempo?"

"Creo que sí" dijo Sybill metiendo la bola mágica en su cartera y levantándose de la mesa "Bueno, debo irme. Y... Sarah" se volvió a la rubia "Ten cuidado en un momento. Puede que tu túnica se manche"

"De acuerdo. Adiós" sonrió ella.

"Adiós" y Sybill se fue.

"Sarah... Tu amiga es un poco extraña" le informó Liza.

"Lo sé... pero lo extraño puede resultar ser interesante"

"Ay hermanita… tu y tus dichos" suspiró la pelinegra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius se había dado cuenta de que Sybill se había ido. Emocionado, se volvió a Remus:

"¡Lunático¡La profesora de adivinación se fue¡Ve allá y pregúntale a Sarah!"

"¡Vamos Lunático!" le alentó James.

"Pero... es que allí está Liza... y... yo..." empezó a excusarse Remus.

"¡Tu nada!" le interrumpió James "¡No importa que Liza esté allí! Bien sabes que te apoya en la conquista de su hermana. ¿Verdad Canuto?"

"No me hables de Liza..." dijo Sirius entre dientes.

"Oh... perdona" dijo James "Bueno, lo que sea... ¡Ve allá y pregúntale!"

"¡Pero...!"

"¡No pongas mas excusas¡Ve allá de una vez!" dijo James.

"Es que yo..."

"¡Arrrgh!" rugió Sirius y sacó a Remus de la mesa a la fuerza "¡No te atrevas a sentarte de nuevo en esta mesa hasta que le preguntes!"

Remus suspiró tristemente y dijo de mala gana:

"Está bien…"

"Y no se te olvide: Actúa educadamente" le recordó James.

"Pregúntale con confianza"

Remus volvió a suspirar y empezó a dirigirse a Sarah, quien se hallaba al otro lado de la mesa.

"¿Apostamos?" preguntó Sirius con un tono infantil.

"¿Apostar por nuestro amigo?" preguntó James poniendo cara de 'Mala idea'; Claro, fue tan solo por un momento. Luego puso la misma expresión infantil de su amigo "¡De acuerdo! Apuesto 10 galeones y cinco sickles a que Lunático lo hará bien"

"Mmmm... Bien. Apuesto 20 galeones y un knut a que Lunático hará un desastre"

"Bien. ¿Trato hecho?"

"¡Trato hecho!" dijo Sirius y ambos se estrecharon las manos "Prepárate a perder"

"Jooo… mejor ve dando ese dinero por perdido Canuto. Nuestro Remus será todo un hombre y le preguntará a la rubia, estoy seguro"

Ambos se concentraron en estar pendientes de su amigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el trayecto hasta Sarah, Remus sentía que cada paso que daba era como perjudicarse a sí mismo. Tenía un mal presentimiento... ¡Un malísimo presentimiento!

'¡Vamos Lunático! No seas pesimista. Lo harás bien. ¡Ya lo verás!' pensaba él 'Pero... ¿Y sí algo sale mal¿O sí Liza no quiere que Sarah salga conmigo¿¡O si Sarah no quiere venir conmigo al baile?! O... ¿¡¿¡Si invitaron a Sarah¡Merlín! No había pensado en nada de eso'

Remus estaba empezando a estar cerca de Sarah. Su corazón estaba empezando a latir rápidamente y el sudor empezó a caer de su frente.

'¡Ya Remus¡Contrólate por Merlín! Es solo una chica... ¡Solo una chica! Pero... Es la chica que quiero… ¡Rayos!'

Finalmente, después de tantos pensamientos... Remus estaba parado frente a Sarah y sus amigas.

Las chicas dejaron de hablar al ver a Remus en frente de ellas. Remus estaba como petrificado. Las palabras no salían de su boca... Y Sarah ya estaba empezando a mirarle raro:

'¡Remus¡Mírala a los ojos y di algo!'

Remus miró a la rubia a los ojos y empezó a tartamudear:

"Emmm... Sarah... yo..."

Remus no podía decir nada. Se estaba ahogando en un par de ojos azules. ¡No podía hacerlo…!

"¿Sí Remus?" preguntó Sarah con dulzura.

'¡Vamos Remus¡Pregúntale!'

"Emmm... yo... es que... yo..."

"¿Tu qué¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Sarah extrañada por la actitud de Remus.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yo... yo... es que yo..."

"¡Habla¡Tu qué!" exclamó Liza impaciente.

'¡REMUS¡DÍ ALGO LUNÁTICO¡HAZ ALGO¡LO QUE SEA¡PERO HAZ ALGO!' sentía Remus como le gritaba su cabeza.

"Yo me voy" dijo Remus y se volteó para caminar de nuevo a su sitio.

Pero...

**¡¡¡PLATAPAFH!!!**

Remus había resbalado con una cáscara de banana que estaba tirada en el suelo, cayendo, nada más y nada menos, sobre la comida de Liza y Lily... Salpicando la túnica de Sarah de puré, mermelada y zumo de calabaza.

Los que estaban en el Gran Comedor, en ese momento, estallaron en carcajadas al ver la escena, incluyendo algunos profesores.

Remus, al ver la túnica de Sarah manchada, se sintió como un completo idiota.

"Sarah... ¡L-lo siento¡Y-y-yo no quería¡De veras¡D-déjame ayudarte!"

Remus agarró la primera servilleta que tenía en frente y empezó a limpiar la túnica de Sarah mientras ésta lo miraba entre confundida y extrañada.

Remus dejó de limpiar la túnica de Sarah y dijo:

"¡Listo! Ahora está..."

El mundo de Remus había caído a sus pies. Resultó ser que la servilleta estaba sucia y, en vez de limpiar la túnica de Sarah, la había manchado más de lo que ya estaba.

Las risas se volvieron mas fuertes que antes. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors y, sobre todo, Slytherins se reían (Buena suerte que no había casi nadie).

Sarah no dejaba de mirarse la túnica a cada rato, con la misma expresión de confusión, y a la misma vez... Horror.

Remus empezó a tartamudear de nuevo:

"Sarah... perdóname... yo..."

"Tu nada Remus" dijo Liza levantándose de su lugar "Vete de nuevo a tu puesto"

Remus miró a Liza y luego a Sarah, que seguía mirándolo de la misma forma... sin decir ni una palabra.

Con la mirada fija en el suelo y con expresión triste, terminó con un:

"Lo siento"

Con esto, salió del Gran Comedor, con las risas siguiéndolo. Sarah lo siguió con la mirada, aún perpleja por lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué Remus se había comportado de esa manera?

"Que raro está" bufó Liza.

"Vaya que si..." dijo Lily. Luego se dio cuenta de un detalle "Bueno Sarah, la predicción de Sybill se cumplió. Tu túnica se manchó... ¡Y bastante!"

Sarah fijó la mirada a Lily, aún sin decir nada. Sólo asintió y volvió a comer, ignorando las risas y los dedos índices acusadores que la señalaban. Solo tenía en sus pensamientos lo que había ocurrido en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Sirius y James habían visto el espectáculo que se había armado. James dijo tristemente:

"Pobre Lunático... Debe estar horrorosamente aplastado por su conciencia..."

"Si..." suspiró Sirius, levantándose de su lugar "Será mejor ir a ayudarle"

"Si. Vamos" corroboró James, levantándose de la mesa también

"Pero primero lo primero... ¡Págame!"

"Rayos... creí que lo olvidarías" y James al final le entregó el dinero a Sirius sin opción.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James y Sirius salieron rápidamente del gran comedor y se fueron directo a la sala común. Entraron al dormitorio, pero... Allí no estaba Remus.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" se preguntó Sirius extrañado.

"No lo sé" James se rascó la cabeza hasta dar con la solución "Preguntémosle al mapa del merodeador"

"Buena idea" Sirius sacó del bolsillo el 'Famoso' pergamino. Lo apuntó con la varita "Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas"

Empezaron a aparecer las motas de tinta en el mapa y vieron que el nombre de 'Remus Lupin' estaba en la torre de astronomía.

"¡Vamos! No queda muy lejos de aquí"

Los dos salieron de nuevo de la Sala Común y se dirigieron a la torre de astronomía. Al entrar, vieron que Remus estaba sentado en la ventana de la torre.

"¡NO¡REMUS¡NO TE ARROJES!"

"¿Uh?"

James y Sirius fueron hacia Remus y lo jalaron entre los dos para que él 'No se tirara por la ventana'.

"¡Chicos¿Qué creían que iba a hacer?"

"Emm..." empezó a decir James.

"... ¿Tirarte por la ventana?" preguntó Sirius con ironía.

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Remus alterado "¡Jamás haría eso! Además... ¿Acaso nunca leen historia de Hogwarts?"

"¡Que tiene que ver el maldito libro de Historia de Hogwarts en esto?" preguntó James. Estaba cansado de 'Historia de Hogwarts esto...' e 'Historia de Hogwarts aquello...'

"Hay trampolines invisibles alrededor del colegio" informó Remus "Nadie puede tirarse de una ventana en este lugar"

"Oohh…" dijeron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo. La verdad era que se aprendía algo nuevo cada día.

"Ahora ya lo saben" dijo Remus soltándose de James y Sirius "Pero si no existieran esos trampolines imbisibles, me tiraría de una ventana, la verdad"

"Remus... no digas eso" trató de consolarlo Sirius.

"¡Sirius¡Fue la peor humillación que he tenido en toda mi vida!"

"Bueno, pero... no fue para tanto"

"¿Qué no fue para tanto¡Claro que fue para tanto! Me humillé frente Sarah"

"Bueno... tal vez si fue para tanto" dijo James.

"¡Pero la próxima vez lo harás bien Remus! Ya lo verás" le animó Sirius.

"No estoy muy seguro Sirius..."

"¡No te preocupes Lunático¡Tenemos trazado un nuevo plan!" dijo James.

"¡No¡Un plan de ustedes no!" exclamó Remus.

"Tranquilo Lunático... ¡Todos nuestros planes funcionan!" exclamó Sirius.

"No estoy seguro de esto chicos... La verdad" dijo Remus.

"Remus, tranquilo. Todo estará bien. Confía en nosotros"

"Mmmm..."

"¡Vamos Lunático!" exclamó Sirius.

Remus meditó un poco. Al final, no tuvo otra opción:

"De acuerdo. ¡Pero nada de cosas disparatadas ni cursis!"

"¡No te preocupes! No será ni disparatado..."

"… Ni cursi"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la noche de ese día...

"¡NOOO¡SIRIUS¡JAMES¡NO VOY A HACER ESTO NI AUNQUE ME OBLIGUEN!" gritaba Remus, encerrado en el baño del dormitorio.

"¡Sal de allí Remus!" exclamaba James tratando de abrir la puerta, pero Remus le había echado un hechizo para que no pudieran abrirla.

"¡Si¡No puedes esconderte allí toda la vida!" exclamó Sirius.

"¡Si puedo¡Y CON MUCHO GUSTO!" exclamó Remus.

"¿Pero que sucede Lunático?" preguntó Sirius "¡Creí que te agradaría la idea!"

"¡Si, como no¡EN UN TRILLÓN DE AÑOS!"

"¿Pero por qué no te gusta?" preguntó James.

"¡ES UN DISPARATE Y UNA CURSILERÍA¡NO PIENSO SALIR ASÍ EN FRENTE DE NADIE!"

"Bueno, al menos déjanos ver como te ves" dijo Sirius.

"¡NO¡SE BURLARÁN DE MI!"

"Claro que no Remus. ¡Sal de allí!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SAL DE ALLÍ!" exclamaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

Tardaron unos quince segundos, antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera con lentitud y Remus saliera.

James y Sirius lo miraron, perplejo, y luego... empezaron a reírse… como posesos, cabía decir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mmmm… ¿Qué será que tiene Remus que le hace ver tan cómico¡En el próximo capítulo lo descubriremos:P**

**Por cierto, noticia que seguro les va a convenir saber: Quizá actualice más rápido en estas próximas dos semanas, ya que desde este miércoles no tendré clases :D Así que no se sorprendan si ven un nuevo capi prontito ;)**

**Pues mis amores, me despido. Las quiero muchisisisissimo:D**

**Muchos besos!**

**Mari**


	28. El destino nunca está de nuestra parte

El destino nunca está de nuestra parte

¿Cuál era el motivo de la risa? Remus estaba vestido, ni mas ni menos que, de… ¡Cupido!

Leyeron bien jóvenes… CU-PI-DO; Solo tenía un arco y una flecha llena de corazones y no tenía más que un pañal. 

"¡DEJEN DE REÍRSE!!

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJA… Lo…. Lo…. JAJAJAJAJA… Siento Remus… JAJAJAJA…!" decía James retorciéndose de la risa "ES SOLO QUE…. JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA…. JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA…. TE VES MUY…. JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAJA…."

"¡GRACIOSO! ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!!" terminó por gritar Sirius.

"¡No me veo gracioso! ¡ME VEO HUMILLANTE!" gritó Remus.

Sin embargo James y Sirius no prestaban mucha atención que digamos. Estaban muy ocupados tratando de controlar sus risas.

"¡CÁLLENSE!" gritó Remus tapándose los oídos.

Después de cinco minutos, James y Sirius se calmaron.

"Jajajajaja… ok… ok… Remus… puedes dejar de taparte los oídos" dijo James.

"¡Hasta que se calmaron!"

"Si… jajaja… ejem… bueno, a lo que íbamos…"

"¡NO VOY A PRESENTARME ASÍ FRENTE A SARAH!" estalló el licántropo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Pero Remus, el traje no importa. Lo que importa es el poema que te dimos" dijo James.

"¡Si! ¡Le va a encantar a la pequeña Weader!" exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "¡Lo escribí yo mismo!"

"A ver, a ver…" dijo Remus sacando un pergamino doblado del pañal, empezando a leer: "_Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules, como tu, mi querida Sarah, no hay nadie que me trate tan dulce_… ohhhh… que lindo…"

"¡Gracias! Creo que tengo madera de poeta" se alabó Sirius con tono digno.

"Si… solo que tengo un problema" en ese momento, Remus rompió el pergamino por la mitad, haciendo que Sirius se quedara en estado de shock.

"Mi… mi…. Mi poema…"

"Lo siento Sirius, pero tu poema no me gusta" dijo Remus dejando caer el poema roto por el suelo.

"Pero… pero… es mi poema…" decía Sirius mirando como los pedazos de pergamino caían lentamente.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿No te gusta ni el disfraz ni el poema?" preguntó James.

"¡Conoces mi respuesta!" dijo Remus en tono desafiante.

"Pero… pero… ¡Es mi poema!"

"¡¡¡SABEMOS QUE ES TU POEMA SIRIUS!!! ¡¡¡NO TIENES QUE REPETIRLO!!!" exclamaron James y Remus al mismo tiempo.

"Está bien, me callo" dijo Sirius con humor herido.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dejando pasar a los gemelos Patil.

"Hola Sirius, hola James, hola…" empezó a decir Henry pero, al ver a Remus, se sorprendió.

"Remus… ¿Qué haces vestido de bebé gigante?" preguntó Lucke.

"No es un bebé gigante… ¡Es cupido!" exclamó James, sorprendido de la gran ignorancia que podían tener algunas personas.

"¡A mi me parece un bebé gigante!" exclamó Henry, empezando a reír descontroladamente.

"Ya deja Henry. ¿No ves que Remus está avergonzado?"

"¡Gracias Merlín!" exclamó Remus yendo al lado de Lucke "¡Este chico si me comprende!"

"Jajajajaja… está bien… jaja… me calmaré… ¿Pero que haces vestido de 'Cupido'?" preguntó Henry.

"¡Ellos!" exclamó Remus señalando a Sirius y a James "¡Me obligaron!"

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron los gemelos.

"Porque…" tan solo de pensarlo, Remus se sonrojaba.

"Está tratando de invitar a Sarah al baile y no puede porque es muy tímido" dijo James.

"Así que le estamos ayudando a agarrar la confianza que necesita" terminó Sirius.

"Ustedes si que se amargan la vida por una chica" se quejó Lucke.

"¿Y por qué vistieron a Remus de…?" Henry se aclaró la garganta "¿'Cupido'?"

"Porque teníamos el plan de llevar a Sarah a los terrenos del colegio y que Remus se apareciera allí para dedicarle un poema e invitarla al baile" dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus estaba como una fiera.

"¡¿Me iban a humillar una vez más?! ¡Ustedes son increíbles!" dijo Remus con sarcasmo.

"¡Gracias!" dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

"Pero… ¿Por qué no dejan de Remus le pregunte a Sarah por su cuenta?" preguntó Henry.

"No podría hacerlo…" admitió Remus tristemente.

"¡Si puedes! Yo creía que la magia no existía, pero… ¡Adivina qué!" dijo Lucke.

"¡Si existe!" le completó Henry.

"Y… ¿Cuál es la moraleja de la historia?" preguntó Sirius con una ceja alzada.

"Cree en ti mismo" dijo Henry mientras le daba pequeños golpes cariñosos a la espalda descubierta de Remus "¡Lo harás bien!"

Remus pensó… y fue cuando él sonrió… ¡Esos chicos si eran listos! Remus dio dos pasos hacia Sirius y James y dijo:

"Chicos, lo siento mucho, pero… ¡Están despedidos! Le preguntaré a Sarah por mi cuenta"

Fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió de ella.

Sirius miró su reloj y empezó a dar la cuenta regresiva:

"3… 2… 1…"

Se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Remus entró totalmente ruborizado:

"Pero primero, me quitaré este pañal y me pondré el uniforme del colegio"

Así, se fue al baño para cambiarse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus se cambió en el baño y se puso la túnica de colegio. Al salir, Sirius no pudo evitar burlarse:

"¡Vaya! Nuestro amigo Lunático por fin se quitó las pintas de 'bebé gigante'"

"Cállate Sirius" dijo Remus agarrando el mapa del merodeador.

Sirius miró a James y dijo en tono dramático:

"Lunático va a preguntarle a Sarah por su cuenta... ¡Es tan valiente!"

"¡Nuestro Lunático se volvió un hombre!" exclamó James, siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

"Merlín, nunca cambiarán" se dijo Remus rodando los ojos, saliendo del dormitorio rápidamente.

Remus, al salir, se dirigió hacia la escalera de chicas. Empezó a caminar sobre ella, pero...

**¡¡¡PATAPLAH!!!**

Como a todos los chicos, él se cayó en el suelo.

'Auch' pensó Remus adolorido 'Creo que me rompí la espalda…'

En ese instante, Liza y Lily salieron de sus dormitorios para ver quien había sido el idiota que había intentado subir las escalera. Se sorprendieron al ver que el idiota que había intentado subir era Remus.

"Remus, ¿Por qué intentaste subir la escalera?" preguntó Lily.

"Es que…" Remus se levantó del suelo con dificultad "... quería hablar con Sarah"

"¿Hablar con mi hermana? ¿En su habitación? Mmm... Me huele muy mal Lupin" dijo Liza con fingida desconfianza.

"Solo quiero hablar con ella. ¿Está allí?"

"No… fue a mandarle una correspondencia a no se quien. Está en la lechucería"

"Oh... Bueno, ¡Gracias!" agradeció el chico, saliendo corriendo al retrato de la dama gorda.

Afuera, el chico conjuró el mapa del merodeador y, efectivamente, Sarah estaba en la lechucería, pero tenía que ir rápido. No quería perderla.

El chico corrió lo más que pudo y, finalmente, llegó a su destino. Descansó un poco, tomó aire y entró.

Allí estaba: Sarah, tan angelical como siempre. Estaba viendo el paisaje de los terrenos a través de la ventana, acariciando el ala de una lechuza parda. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Hola" saludó él tímidamente.

Sarah se volteó y vio que el que estaba allí era, ni más ni menos que él. La chica se ruborizó un poco, pero pudo dedicarle una sonrisa, saludándole con la cabeza.

El chico fue lentamente hacia ella y se sentó también en la ventana. Miró el horizonte y preguntó con curiosidad:

"¿Que ves?"

La chica miró al chico con sus ojos azules y le dijo:

"Solo veo el lago"

El chico la miró y le preguntó:

"¿El lago?"

La chica sonrió y explicó:

"Si... Es que... No sé..." se ruborizó "Es uno de mis lugares favoritos, y me gusta mucho pensar que soy parte de él"

El chico no la entendió del todo, pero le regaló una sonrisa. La chica decidió hablar de otra cosa con él:

"Cambiando de tema... Te quería preguntar, ¿Qué fue eso que sucedió esta tarde?"

Remus la miró y lo había olvidado... ¡El almuerzo!

"Es que... yo... emmm..."

"Si no quieres decirlo, no me lo digas" le aconsejó ella "Estás en toda tu libertad de decir _No quiero_, o simplemente quedarte callado" sonrió con dulzura "Lo entenderé"

El chico la miró y pensó:

'¿Como es que ella puede entender tan fácilmente a la gente?'

"De acuerdo, pero... ¿Te humillé?" preguntó avergonzado él.

"Un poco" dijo Sarah, lo que hizo que el chico bajara la cabeza "... Pero fue muy cómico" agregó.

Remus la miró extrañado:

"¿De veras?"

"Si..." asintió.

Ambos rieron... y luego... el silencio. Remus sabía que este era el momento... ¡Momento de actuar!

"Bien... emmm... Sarah..."

La rubia lo miró.

"Lo que te quería preguntar era... si tu..."

La chica lo miró y preguntó amablemente:

"¿Si yo que?"

'Ármate de valor Remus'

"Quería preguntarte... si tu querrías ser..."

En ese instante, los interrumpió un ulular, correspondiente de una lechuza que recién había ido para apoyarse en la ventana:

'¡Maldita sea!' no pudo evitar blasfemar en su mente.

Sarah miró a la lechuza y vio que tenía un sobre con el sello del colegio.

"Mira… tiene una carta" observó la rubia.

El chico le quitó el sobre y vio, extrañado, que…

"El sobre va dirigido a mi" frunció el ceño.

Los dos se miraron. Sarah habló:

"Bueno... ábrela"

Remus miró a la chica por unos segundos antes de rasgar el sobre. Empezó a abrir y leer la carta. El contenido había hecho que Remus se horrorizara.

"No... no puede ser..." se decía.

"Remus... ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Sarah preocupada.

Remus la miró y, rápidamente, guardó la carta en el sobre y dijo alterado.

"Debo irme..."

"Pero... ¿Por qué?" ella estaba confundida.

"Es que..."

Remus miró una vez más a la chica. Tal parecía que el destino no estaba de su parte.

"No puedo explicarlo... lo siento" Remus le dio a Sarah un beso en la frente antes de levantarse "Adiós"

Así, el chico empezó la carrera a la sala común. Sarah no podía evitar sentirse confundida. Era su imaginación o Remus se mostró... ¿triste?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus llegó a la torre de Gryffindor desbordándose en lágrimas. Subió las escaleras de chicos y entró a su dormitorio. Sirius y James empezaron a abordarle de preguntas:

"¿Qué tal te fue?"

"¿Le preguntaste?"

"¿Qué te dijo?"

Pero se habían dado cuenta en ese instante de que Remus estaba triste... Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Lunático... ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Sirius preocupado.

"Si, ¿Por qué esa cara?" preguntó James "¿Sarah te dijo que no?"

"¡No! ¡Nada de eso!" exclamó Remus entre sollozos "Es que... ¡Es otra cosa!"

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¿¿QUÉ COSA???" gritó Sirius con desesperación.

"¡Sirius! ¡SHHH!" le chistó James.

"… El director me envió una carta" dijo Remus con la vista clavada al suelo. 

"¿Una carta? ¿De qué?" preguntó James.

Remus no dijo más. Simplemente le entró el sobre que tenía en manos a James, quien la tomó y empezó a leer en voz alta:

_Estimado señor Lupin:_

Como siempre, con esta carta, le informamos que su salida para la transformación en hombre lobo será el día 28 de Diciembre. La señora Pomfrey lo estará esperando ese día en el Sauce Boxeador a las 7:45 p.m. 

Atentamente:  
El director Albus dumbledore

Terminó de leer y Sirius preguntó confundido:

"¿Y qué? ¿Qué sucede con eso?"

Remus miró a Sirius con una vista negra, oscura; Una mirada casi nunca vista en él. Había problemas.

"Adivina cuando es el baile Sirius..."

Sirius pensó, y finalmente él se dio cuenta.

"No... No puede ser..."

"28 de Diciembre..." murmuró James con el mismo desconcierto.

Ambos animagos no podían creerlo; Tanto entusiasmo, tanto sacrificio... Todo para nada. El corazón se le había roto a Remus por la mitad, y se fue quemando con su rabia hasta convertirse en pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, que reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

"Pero... ¿No se puede hacer nada? ¿No hay alguna poción para que puedas evitar ser... eso por una noche?" preguntó Sirius con esperanza.

Una esperanza que nunca había llegado... y que nunca llegará:

"No Sirius. No se puede hacer nada" dijo Remus entre sollozos "Ni el mismísimo Dumbledore puede hacer algo"

Sirius y James miraron a su amigo con pena. Odiaban verlo así, de esa forma...

"Bueno... Debo... dormir..." dijo Remus mientras avanzaba a su cama.

"Pero Remus... Tenemos que ir a cenar" dijo James.

"No quiero cenar... Ni vivir..." dijo Remus mientras mas lágrimas salían de sus ojos color miel.

James estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Sirius le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada. Estas cosas las tenía que enfrentar Remus, y desgraciadamente solo… y sin ayuda de nadie.

"Entonces... te dejamos solo" dijo James con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

"De acuerdo..." dijo Remus acostándose en su cama, sin siquiera haberse quitado el uniforme.

Las lágrimas eran tan abundantes que cubrían gran parte de sus ojos y lo cegaban.

Sirius y James se fueron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta lentamente. Sirius, triste, le dijo a James:

"Pobre Lunático... Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo para que no se sienta así"

"Si... Pero bien sabemos que no podemos hacer algo. Ser... lo que es... es... y siempre será su maldición"

Sirius asintió levemente sin dejar de sentirse triste.

"Bueno, mejor vamos al gran comedor" dijo Sirius animándose un poco.

"Si... Vamos" dijo James y ambos se dirigieron al lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar, se sentaron lo más lejos posible de las chicas, como en el almuerzo.

Parecía que la guerra estaba marcada entre ellos.

Liza hablaba con Sarah y Lily las escuchaba.

"Bueno hermanita, escupe. ¿De qué hablaste con Remus en la lechucería?"

"No hablé nada con él, ya te lo dije... ¡Por enésima vez!" exclamó Sarah algo molesta de que su hermana fuese tan pesada.

"De algo debieron hablar ¿No? Parecía interesado en hablar contigo"

"Pero no habló nada conmigo Liza. Solo nos pusimos a ver en la ventana y poco rato después, se fue"

"¿Se fue así como así?" preguntó Lily interesándose un poco en la conversación "No creo eso. Remus no es así"

Sarah no había dicho la pequeña parte que había pasado antes de que Remus se fuera. Aún la confusión prevalecía en su mente y no podía quitarla; No podía dar cuenta a sus amigas de lo que había pasado... Al menos, no de una forma coherente.

"Bueno, hoy estuvo muy raro ¿No?" preguntó Liza "Hay que ser tonto para resbalarse y mancharle la túnica a alguien"

"Remus... no… es... ¡Tonto!..." dijo Sarah entre dientes.

"Está bien, perdón, no quise hablar mal de tu 'amado'" dijo Liza haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

"¡Ya cállate!" exclamó Sarah, molestándose aún más.

"Ya dejen de pelear" dijo Lily fastidiada "¿Siempre tienen que ir a lo mismo? Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Les parece?"

Las dos hermanas se enviaron miradas asesinas antes de que Sarah mirara a Lily y dijera:

"Si, tienes razón Lily. ¿De qué hablamos?"

"Bueno, ¿Por qué fuiste a la lechucería?" preguntó la pelirroja mientras agarraba un poco de pan y le untaba mantequilla.

"Piensa Lily: Tal vez para mandar una carta"

"Pero pareció algo muy importante, ya que fuiste corriendo al lugar" dijo Lily.

Sarah estaba fingiendo estar con cara de _No, no... Todo anda perfecto, no pasa nada_, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa. Si su amiga seguían haciéndole preguntas, ella derramaría la sopa en cualquier momento:

"Mmmm... Creo que Lily tiene razón... ¿Qué fue eso tan importante que tuviste que mandar?" preguntó Liza como si nada.

¡Y tenía que faltar su hermana! ¿Su vida iba a ser siempre tan cruel?

Al final ella solo se dignó a seguir comiendo, haciendo como si no escuchara las preguntas de Liza. Ella tenía una vida, y su hermana tenía que aceptarlo… algún día.

Para no tener que seguir con el bendito tema, ella decidió cambiarlo:

"Oye Lily... ¿Qué le sucedió a tu admirador secreto? ¿No ha vuelto a escribirte?"

Lily se había olvidado de su admirador secreto. Hacía tiempo que no carteaba con él.

"No... En verdad no sé que ha ocurrido con él..."

Liza escuchaba y se sentía culpable. Ella sabía perfectamente por qué su admirador no le escribía: Los dos estaban peleados... y la pequeña Lily ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

"Bueno… yo quería hablar contigo de algo Lils" dijo Liza, para que la conversación del admirador no tomara otras fronteras "Lily, el baile será dentro de poco y... ¡No tenemos parejas!"

Lily estuvo tan enfadada en ese día que ni siquiera se le había acordado que había quedado sin pareja.

"Bueno, ¿Con quién piensas ir?" preguntó Lily.

Liza pensó un poco, y al final dio con un candidato.

"Ya sé con quién ir" dijo ella levantándose del banco de la mesa "Iré a ver si su propuesto sigue a pie"

Liza fue alejándose de la mesa poco a poco, mientras sus amigas se preguntaban con quien pensaba ella ir en el baile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius estaba comiendo un poco de patatas cuando vio a Liza aproximarse. El chico pensó desesperado:

'¡Liza! ¿Por qué está yendo aquí? ¿HACIA MÍ?'

Liza se acercaba más...

'¡OH! ¡Ya sé! ¡Me va a invitar al baile! ¡Es que ella no se resiste a mí!'

'¡Bien Sirius Black! Prepárate...'

La chica se paró al lado de... otro chico que estaba justamente sentado un poco lejos de Sirius...

'¡¿Anthony Strauss?!' pensó Sirius rabioso.

"Hola Strauss" saludó Liza con coquetería.

El chico se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelinegra y le saludó:

"¡Hola Liza! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Bueno, resulta ser que mi pareja de baile resultó ser todo un ARROGANTE, ESTÚPIDO, TORPE Y DEGENERADO" dijo Liza diciendo mas fuerte las últimas palabras para que Sirius las escuchara perfectamente (lo cual el chico hizo, efectivamente) "Así que ya no somos pareja" dijo la chica fingiendo un suspiro "por lo que quería preguntarte si tu oferta sigue de pie"

El chico la miró durante unos instantes y le dijo, con una de sus típicas sonrisas:

"¡Claro! Puedes ser mi pareja de baile si así lo quieres"

"De acuerdo Strauss, muchas gracias" dijo la chica. Se iba alejando cuando sintió la llamada del chico "¿Si Strauss?"

"Llámame Anthony, Liza" el chico sonrió una vez más, a lo que la chica le respondió con la misma sonrisa, por supuesto.

"Por supuesto… Anthony"

Con esto Liza se fue alejando para ir a sentarse una vez más con sus amigas, pero antes cruzó una mirada fugaz con Sirius, diciéndose a través de los ojos:

**ESTO ES GUERRA**

Después de que Liza se fue, Sirius le murmuró a James:

"¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Le pidió a ese... ese...!" Sirius miró fugazmente a Strauss, que se reía junto sus amigos mientras un montón de chicas suspiraban por él "¡… Ese inepto ser su pareja de baile!"

"Si, ya lo ví Sirius·

"Esa... esa... esa... ¡Estúpida me las pagará!" exclamó Sirius, por lo cual James se sorprendió. Jamás había visto a Sirius llamándole así a Liza. Era un asunto de locos.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó James después de su momentáneo estado de shock, aunque conociendo a Sirius ya sabía la respuesta.

"¡Invitaré a alguien para poner a Liza celosa! ¡Eso es!"

"Bien... mmm... ¿A quién?" preguntó James.

"Mmmm... No sé... tengo muchas opciones. Simplemente, le preguntaré a... ¡Esa chica de allá!" dijo Sirius señalando al azar a una chica rubia, alta, despampanante "Es linda ¿No?"

"Si, pero... Sirius… ejem" Sirius miró a su amigo "Es una descerebrada, si me lo permites decir"

"Lo sé. No tengo pareja y este galán no debe ir con alguna 'rarita' como Bertha Jorkins" dijo Sirius, pasando la mano por el cabello, suspirando y diciendo "¡Bien! Deséame suerte"

"No la necesitas" dijo James haciendo una seña con el pulgar, aún sin estar totalmente de acuerdo.

Sirius se levantó para ir a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liza hablaba con Sarah y Lily, quienes la seguían mirando con cara de desconcierto e incredulidad.

"Liza, ese chico no te gusta" le reprochó Sarah "Lo sabes perfectamente"

"¿Y eso qué? Los bailes se tratan acerca de interactuar con otras personas, sean amigos o algo más" informó Liza.

"Si, pero solo lo invitaste para darle celos a Sirius" le reprochó Lily "Eso es bajo"

"Bueno... en parte..." admitió Liza, pero luego exclamó dignadamente "¡Pero Strauss es perfecto! Es guapo, amistoso, caballeroso, amable e inteligente"

"No creo que lo de 'caballeroso' sea verdad Liz. He oído a muchas ex-novias de él que decían que él las había dejado siempre por otras chicas" informó Sarah "No es del tipo confiable"

"¿Y tu como sabes?" preguntó Liza con ironía.

"La mayoría de sus 'rehenes' son de sexto y quinto" Sarah alzó una ceja "Las muchachas de mi clase son muy chismosas"

Liza miró a su hermana un momento. Tal vez lo que decía era razón, pero...

"Ese no es el punto" dijo Liza "Lo invité para darle celos a Sirius; Si no le gusto... ¡Perfecto!"

"¿Y si le gustas?" preguntó Lily.

Liza no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle...

"¡Estoy muerta!" exclamó agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

"Ay Liza... Eres tan despistada" negó Sarah con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua con reprobación.

"Oigan. Miren a Black. Está en la mesa de Ravenclaw" dijo Lily.

Liza subió la vista y vio a Sirius, efectivamente, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, sentado junto a...

'¿¡Melanie Worbertone!?' pensó con rabia.

Era esa chica rica, engreída, estúpida e idiota de Ravenclaw.

No hace falta decir que estaba castañeando los dientes.

Sarah y Lily se enviaron miradas cómplices. Ambas sabían que Liza se estaba retorciendo de la envidia.

Aunque Liza no paraba de mirar su comida, podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como Sirius movía los labios pronunciándole cosas lindas, como él la agarraba por la cintura, como el... ¡¿Le daba de comer en la boca?! ¡Eso era demasiado! Y todo eso pasaba mientras Melanie se reía como la cabeza de chorlito que era.

Fue, entonces, que la voz de Sirius sonó tan alto para que los pocos estudiantes que habían en el gran comedor pudieran escuchar:

"¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?"

Una rabia apoderó todo lo que constituía el ser de Liza. La rabia se le veía por los ojos, los labios, las manos formando puños. Sarah y Lily llegaron a sentir miedo de tan solo ver esa expresión.

Melanie, obviamente, respondió saltando emocionada:

"¡CLARO QUE SI!"

Sirius deseó por un momento no haberle pedido a ella ser su pareja, pero no había vuelta atrás. Era la mejor opción para hacer rabiar a Liza de los celos. Y hablando de ello, ya podía verla...

La chica pareció que había arrojado fuego por los ojos. Miró un instante a Sirius, quien la miró también a ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro como si dijera "Ya gané"

"Ohhh no Sirius Black... Esta batalla aún empieza" dijo Liza en voz alta, saliendo del Gran Comedor a buen paso, mientras Sarah negaba con reprobación y decía:

"Pobre hermanita... Lástima que no sepa que esto no tendrá ningún ganador..."

Lily estuvo instantáneamente de acuerdo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y aquí otro capi:D Un poco corto, quizás, pero aquí está. No más hace falta decir que muchas gracias por su apoyo y reviews!! Para las que les interesa, ya me encuentro mucho mejor en este tema que tanto odio llamado 'Política'**

**Al final hay que aceptarlo: Ese candidato ganó y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Al final hay que seguir adelante, luchar y rezar por un buen futuro para ti, tus conocidos, tus no conocidos y tus hijos o nietos.**

**En fin… aquí estaré siempre ;) Sepan que si no puedo contestarles los reviews es porque ahora me tengo que poner a estudiar y hacer una presentación. Ahora es época de exámenes, y bueno… tengo que ponerme las pilas :S**

**Cualquier cosa, ya sabes!! Reviewwww:D jajajaja. **

**Las quiero muuuuuuuuuuuucho mucho mucho mucho! Sepan esto, después de tal atrocidad que le hice al pobre lobo :( Sé que es vil, pero créenme que lo que viene será mejor!**

**Les pongo un adelanto:**

**Prox. Cap: NAVIDAD:D**

**Dentro de poco: BAILEEE!**

**Nuestro querido 'Anónimo' hará su aparición estelar. **

**¿Quién será la pareja de nuestra querida Lily? ¿Y Sarah?**

**¿Cómo estará Remus?**

**¿Qué tal serán las parejas de Sirius y Liza?**

**Más de ahí no puedo seguir. Dentro de dos semanas actualizo. **

**A las lectoras de "Por tener que…": Próxima semana! Prometido! Gracias por su preocupación y animo! Las quiero!!!**

**Muchos besos a todas!!**

**MARI**


	29. Feliz Navidad 1RA PARTE

**Feliz Navidad  
**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Pasaron los días y tanto las chicas como los Merodeadores seguían sin dirigirse la palabra.

En el caso de Liza y Sirius, se ponían celosos el uno del otro constantemente. No había momento en el que se lanzaran miradas frías e insultos, cuando tenían la oportunidad. A los ojos de Hogwarts se odiaban, se notaba; Pero sus amigos sabían muy bien que estas demostraciones eran para ocultar lo que de verdad sentían del uno al otro.

Lily y James no estaban para menos; Miradas frías era lo que habían, y no más (afortunadamente). No se hablaban, no pasaban tiempo juntos como antes. Parecía que todo vínculo de amigos entre ellos dos se había desvanecido. Ahora se comportaban como dos verdaderos extraños.

Con Sarah y Remus, respectivamente, la rubia estaba muy confundida: Más que nunca Remus la intrigaba, y estaba empezando a despertar poco a poco su curiosidad. No podía resolver el enigma que ese chico le estaba dejando; Para variar, ya no veía al susodicho tanto como antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Pues lo que ocurría era que el licántropo estaba igual que desde hace algunos días: Triste y solo. Ya no le apetecía bajar al Gran Comedor o pasear por Hogwarts. Simplemente, quería quedarse en su cama todo el día, pensando en lo desgraciado que era, sin hacer caso a lo que sus amigos le dijeran.

Así fue otro día de ese mes. Era una mañana donde el sol brillaba tenuemente y la nieve empezaba a tener un protagonismo especial, convirtiendo el paisaje como en uno de ésos que se pueden apreciar en las postales.

Lo que no iba incluido en ese día que parecía tan tranquilo era un grito que hizo que James saliera bruscamente de sus sueños:

**"¡DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

James se levantó de golpe, asustado, con la varita en mano por si acaso. Al final no llevó tanto al caso utilizarla, al ver que el que había gritado era Sirius.

"¿¡Qué te ocurre Canuto!? ¿¡No ves que hoy es domingo!?" preguntó el chico con fastidio, mientras se colocaba los lentes.

"¿Y acaso no ves el calendario?" preguntó Sirius entusiasmado, señalando un calendario que había en una esquina del dormitorio "¡Mira!"

James, un poco soñoliento, se levantó de su cama y fue hacia el calendario de mala gana. Vio el día:

"25…" murmuró sin dar importancia "¿Qué pasa hoy que es tan importante como para levantarme tan temprano de la cama Canuto?"

Sirius lo que quería era pegar a su amigo con un buen almohadazo. A zancadas, se aproximó a James y, agarrándole de unos mechones de pelo por la nuca, le acercó un poco más al calendario:

"¡Mira bien!"

James abrió más los ojos y vio el día que Sirius le indicó, una vez más:

"25 de Diciembre…" no captó hasta unos segundos después "¡25 de Diciembre!"

"¡SI! ¡25 De Diciembre!" exclamó Sirius con más entusiasmo que nunca "¿¡Sabes lo que eso significa!?"

"¡SIII!" James abrazó a su amigo con fuerza "¡FELIZ NAVIDAD COMPAÑERO!"

"¡FELIZ NAVIDAD GUSARAJO!" 

Ambos parecían niños de cinco años, fundidos en ese abrazo amistoso; ¡Y es que con razón! 25 de Diciembre era la fecha favorita de Sirius y James.

"¡Bien! ¡Empecemos a abrir regalos!" exclamó el chico de lentes mientras se frotaba las manos con mucha alegría. Pero Sirius le paró el buen humor por un instante:

"Espera Cornamenta... ¿No crees que deberíamos despertar a alguien?" susurró el animago.

James no lo entendió por un momento, pero al darse cuenta de lo que le insinuaba su amigo, una expresión triste se le dibujo en su rostro, mientras volteaba para ver la cama del fondo: La de Remus.

Sirius fue lentamente a la cama y corrió el dosel lentamente. Su amigo Remus estaba durmiendo profundamente, con el ceniciento cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos; Aún y con esto no se podía ocultar el excesivo cansancio que se notaba más que nunca en el muchacho- No había dormido mucho que se diga en los últimos días.

"Remus... Remus..." murmuraba Sirius, tocándole el hombro a su amigo repetidas veces "Despierta Remus…"

Aún el chico no se despertaba, por lo cual James se unió a los intentos de su amigo:

"Remus… despierta, es navidad…" decía James mientras le zarandeaba el hombro al chico de cabellos castaños.

Poco a poco el chico fue abriendo los ojos, topándose con Sirius y James. Al pasarse las manos por los ojos, pudo ver como sus amigos lucían una sonrisa propia que solo se podía encontrar en infantes, no en adolescentes. Eso hizo que Remus se extrañara un poco:

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esas caras?"

Sirius y James no dijeron nada; Solo se miraron entre sí antes de sacar entre los dos un regalo envuelto en papel brillante de regalo, con un moño azul decorándole. El castaño se pasó las manos por los ojos una vez más, sorprendido:

"¡Chicos!" sonrió "¿Y este regalo?"

"¡Este es tu regalo Remus!" exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "No creerás que en este día te vas a quedar sin regalos ¿eh?"

"¿En este día?" preguntó Remus confundido "¿Qué día es hoy?"

"¡No me digas que no lo sabes!" exclamó James con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión "¡Hoy es 25 de Diciembre!"

"¿No lo recordabas?" preguntó Sirius un tanto serio.

Remus se sonrojó. La verdad es que había perdido un poco de la noción del tiempo por estar tantos días sin hacer nada más que deprimirse.

"La verdad es que no…" admitió frente a sus amigos "Bueno… supongo que no necesitan que les de razones ¿verdad?"

No; Sirius y James no necesitaban razones, pero lo que menos querían era que Remus se entristeciera de nuevo, y menos en este día, por lo cual le alentaron a abrir su regalo:

"¡Vamos Rem! ¿A qué esperas?" le animó Sirius con unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda.

"¡Si! ¡Abre tu regalo!" continuó James con una sonrisa.

Remus sonrió un poco antes de sentarse bien en su cama para ir abriendo meticulosa y religiosamente su regalo, sin dejar que el papel se rompiera. El licántropo miró por un momento a sus amigos, específicamente a Sirius, quien el chico estaba que se comía las uñas por la impaciencia. Claro… Sirius tenía ese defecto grande, cosa que Remus aprovechó para hacer mucho más lentamente la operación. Lo que no tomó en cuenta fue que James se impacientara también.

"¡Anda Remus! ¡Deja de hacer más lenta la situación!" Se rió el chico "¡Rasga el papel!"

No hizo falta poner más pegas al asunto entonces; Con una carcajada, Remus empezó a rasgar sin remordimiento alguno el papel de regalo, que poco después quedó tirado en el suelo junto con el moño azul. Lo que el chico vio a continuación le dejó casi sin habla. Pasó el dedo por el lomo de su- ahora- nuevo libro, acariciando la portada y analizando su textura. Definitivamente ese regalo era una joya:

"Secretos de la licantropía: Punto de vista de un hombre lobo a otro. Jack Neollowells" leyó en voz baja, aún sorprendido.

Miró a sus amigos, quienes en ese momento sonreían de oreja a oreja, contentos de que a su amigo le gusta el regalo, según lo visto. Remus no pudo más que balbucear:

"Chicos… este libro… yo…" se rascó la nuca sin saber mucho que decir "Wow…"

Con eso último todo bastaba.

"Pero…" Remus siguió hablando, ahora dirigiendo su mirada a los animagos "Esto… ¿Les costó…? Es que…"

"Remus, sabes que el precio no importa" se encogió de hombros James "Todo está en el detalle"

"Además, queríamos que tuvieras uno de los libros más famosos del mundo mágico y que leyeras el diario de un hombre lobo" le explicó Sirius.

"¿Es decir que este autor es…?"

"Si" le interrumpió Sirius, sabiendo cual era la pregunta "Jack Neollowells es un hombre lobo, como tu"

"Queremos que lo leas, para que no te sientas tan triste y para que veas como otras personas con tu misma condición siente lo mismo que tú"

Remus parecía como en otro mundo; A pesar de todo escuchaba.

"Remus, hay miles de licántropos en el mundo; Algunos tienen la desdicha de creer algo que no es verdad, terminando por hacer de su dogma el tener que morder a las personas para poder estar conformes consigo mismos, cuando no es cierto" Sirius siguió hablando "Tu eres de la minoría afortunada. Tienes la suerte de tener personas que te quieran y apoyan"

"Entre ellos nosotros, contando a Peter" continuó James, al tiempo en que Remus se volvía para mirarle atentamente "No importa lo que pase Remus: Siempre estaremos contigo"

"Porque así es la amistad ¿No crees?" sonrió Sirius.

Remus, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios y una expresión radiante en el rostro, asintió, dándole la razón a sus amigos; Y es que todo era verdad: Para lo que tenía que sufrir, era muy afortunado, después de todo.

"Seguro y creen que soy un maldito testarudo ¿no?" no pudo evitar bufar.

"Pues no más que Sirius, estoy seguro" bromeó James.

"¡Hey!"

James y Remus no pudieron evitar reír, mientras Sirius le daba un almohadazo al primero. El hombre lobo no pudo más que decir:

"¡Bueno! Creo que ya es momento de abrir sus regalos ¿no creen?"

Tales palabras no hubiesen podido hacer reacción en ningún niño en el mundo como lo hicieron en James y Sirius; Al instante los dos se levantaron del suelo para agarrar sus regalos y abrirlos con entusiasmo junto con Remus. Éste no pudo evitar reír cuando James se probó la túnica que Sirius le regaló para luego modelarla alrededor de la habitación, contoneando exageradamente las caderas y arrojando besos que Sirius hacía como si se los quitara del rostro con asco; No pudo evitar reír cuando Sirius recibía de James y Remus un muñeco de chocolate blanco y negro que aumentaba de tamaño según el hambre que tuviera Sirius. La cara del animago sinceramente era como la de un perro hambriento, y claramente James no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad para tomarle a su amigo muchas fotos con la cámara; No pudo por menos evitar sonreír al ver a sus amigos recibiendo libros de él- Para James _Quidditch a través de los tiempos _y para Sirius _Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos_, agradeciéndole con mucha alegría.

Y ciertamente Sirius y James no pudieron evitar reír tampoco al sentir a Remus de nuevo con ellos, disfrutando de cada minuto como debía ser. Así era como debía ser cada navidad.

"¡Hey James! ¿No crees que deberíamos contarle a Remus del regalo que le mandamos a los Slytherins?" preguntó Sirius a James, haciendo que en sus rostros aparecieran miradas malévolas.

"¿Regalos a los Slytherins?" preguntó Remus con claro interés "¿Qué regalos?"

"Pues sucede que en estos días les oímos a unos Slytherins de cursos inferiores que chicos de séptimo como Malfoy y sus secuaces habían ido a pasar estas navidades en la casa del rubio teñido" contó Sirius.

"Así que, aprovechando la oportunidad, no pudimos hacer más que darles una _grata_ sorpresa"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Mansión Malfoy los jóvenes se levantaban temprano. En este día tenían otra reunión con su amo, seguramente para planear el siguiente ataque.

Mientras se arreglaban, llamaban a la puerta.

"¡Adelante!" exclamó Malfoy con voz fría y autoritaria. Instantáneamente entró un elfo, lo cual hizo que el humor del rubio pasara a peor "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó bruscamente.

"Señor, Golgi quiere que sepa que acaban de mandarle correspondencia" dijo el elfo con el mayor respeto posible, sin dar muestra de ningún tipo de miedo hacia su amo, como era muy normal.

"¿Y qué esperas? ¡Dámela!" exclamó el joven. El elfo salió instantáneamente de la habitación, en busca del pedido de su amo "Estos elfos de hoy en día parecen más una carga que una ayuda" se quejó el rubio, haciendo que algunos muchachos se mostraran de acuerdo con él.

Poco después, el elfo entró a la habitación, arrastrando tras de sí una caja sumamente grande, poniéndola a los pies de su amo. El rubio miró al ser con despectiva frialdad antes de gritar:

"¿Y qué sigues haciendo aquí? ¡Vete de una buena vez!" ordenó.

"En seguida amo"

Sin mostrar quejas ni faltas de respeto, el elfo se fue de la habitación. Los compañeros del rubio se formaron automáticamente en un círculo alrededor de la caja, mostrándose curiosos por saber qué era lo que había dentro.

"¿Qué es Lucius?" preguntó Zabini, curioso, aunque haciendo esfuerzos por no aparentarlo.

"Ni idea" respondió Lucius, al tiempo que agarrando la tarjeta que acompañaba tal correspondencia, arqueaba las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa "Va dirigido a todos nosotros, además de mí"

Crabbe vio la tarjeta de reojo, y entonces una idea- muy imposible- pasó por su cabeza:

"¿Nos lo habrá mandado el amo?" preguntó con voz ronca.

"No seas ridículo" dijo Snape enfadado "El no mandaría estupideces como una tarjeta de colores o detallitos. Es una persona seria como para esas tonterías"

"¿Entonces quién nos lo habrá mandado?" preguntó Spencer alzando una ceja.

"¿Por qué mejor no abrimos la caja y ya?" preguntó Lucius con más mal humor que nunca. Además de ese elfo incompetente, tenía estos compañeros más incompetentes, podía decir "¡Vamos! ¡Antes de que se agote mi paciencia!"

Los demás asintieron y entre todos empezaron a romper la caja. Cuando la abrieron...

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

De la caja empezaron a salir muerde-libros y muchas bombas fétidas encantadas que se arrojaban mágicamente contra ellos; Jugo fétido que los mojaba de pies a cabeza y dixies de peluche que actuaban como uno verdadero y jalaban de sus cabellos y orejas. ¡Era muy cómico ver esa escena! Los Slytherins gritaban como locos por la habitación, tratando de escapar de las distintas cosas que los perseguían.

Después de unos intensos cinco minutos, las cosas volvieron a la caja y la caja estalló dejando un texto trazado con cintas de color rojo, verde y blanco, que unidas componían el siguiente mensaje:

**"FELIZ NAVIDAD POR PARTE DE LOS MERODEADORES"  
**  
Snape, como tantos otros, sintió una rabia inmensa que se apoderó de él de pies a cabeza:  
**  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando James terminó de contarle la broma. Remus se reía a carcajada limpia:

"¡Vaya! Estaría dando cualquier cosa por ver sus caras, simplemente" fue su comentario.

"No tanto como James y yo, créenos" rió Sirius, a lo cual Remus y James se unieron para reír instantáneamente.

"Bien, pues será mejor que vayamos a comer" recomendó James, a lo cual Sirius no pudo más que contestar un tanto desesperado:

"¡Ah no! Tengo que hacer... una cosa" dijo simplemente.

"¿Qué cosa Sirius Black?" preguntó Remus con sumo interés.

"No voy a hacer nada malo Remus John Lupin… ¡Y deja de lanzarme esa mirada reprobatoria!"

"Está bien, pero al menos dinos a donde irás"

"Si, cuenta... ¡Somos tus amigos!" le alentó James.

"Solo iré a la lechucería" explicó Sirius. Al ver la mirada de sus amigos agregó "Mandaré una carta. Nada de bombas fétidas contrabandeadas ni nada por el estilo" se puso una mano encima del corazón "Se los prometo. Les doy mi palabra de Merodeador"

James y Remus no pudieron más que asentir, al no sacar otra pista.

"Bien, mejor vayamos a comer… ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!" exclamó James.

"Ve bajando James. Yo luego te alcanzo" le dijo el chico.

"Bien" y sin más, James se fue al Gran Comedor.

Sirius alzó una ceja. Conociendo a Remus, algo él quería:

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Necesito que mandes algo por mí" pidió el castaño.

"Bien, ¿Pero qué?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James fue al gran comedor. Pudo ver que Liza, Sarah y Lily ya estaban despiertas, pero como en todos esos días se sentó lejos de ellas.

Liza, mientras tanto, se ponía el collar que Lily le había regalado:

"¡Gracias Lil! El colganter es precioso" Liza recogía su cabello para que pudiera lucir el colgante de zafiros que su amiga le había regalado.

"De nada Liz; Los pendientes de perlas que me regalaste también son preciosos"

"¡Hey! ¿Y mis regalos no les gustó?" preguntó Sarah haciéndose la ofendida.

"No nos has regalado nada" le recordó su hermana.

"Menos mal que me lo recordaste" sonrió la rubia antes de dejar al descubierto dos regalos "Aquí están. ¡Feliz navidad!"

Liza agarró su regalo y, al romper impacientemente el papel, vio que se trataba de:

"¡Un diario!" exclamó Liza con alegría al ver el libro que tenía en manos.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó su hermana tímidamente.

"¡Me encanta hermanita!" exclamó esta abrazando a la rubia "¡Gracias!"

"No hay de que" dijo Sarah satisfecha "¿Y te gustó tu regalo Lily?"

"¡Claro! Una pluma que cambia de color y textura dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo" dijo Lily mirando su nuevo regalo.

"Se ve que le gusta, ya que la pluma está de color amarillo, lo cual significa felicidad" informó Liza, revisando el folleto que venía con la pluma.

"Excelente, entonces estoy satisfecha" dijo Sarah sonriendo.

"¡Oh Dios! Casi se me olvida darte tu regalo Sarah" Lily revisaba en el bolsillo de su túnica mientras Sarah adoptaba una expresión sorprendida, casi incrédula:

"¿En serio me compraste un regalo?" preguntó ella, sorprendida.

"¡Claro! Somos amigas" fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja antes de darle a Sarah una caja pequeña "¡Feliz navidad!"

Sarah sonrió y abrió la caja. Tenía dentro un colgante de cristales hermosísimos.

"¡Por merlín!" exclamó Sarah viendo sorprendida la joya "Esto es... es... ¡Hermoso!

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Liza viendo sorprendida el collar "¿Quieres cambiar mi colgante de zafiros con tu collar de cristales?"

"¡Ni loca!" exclamó Sarah, poniéndose el collar en el cuello "Esto es un gran detalle Lily... ¡Muchas gracias!"

Lily sonrió satisfecha.

En ese instante, Remus entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó junto a James.

"¿Terminaron sus asuntos?" preguntó el chico mientras le daba un mordisco a su tostada.

"Si, ya terminamos"

"¿Y Bien?"

"Solo mira por el rincón de las chicas dentro de..."

Pero en ese momento, entraron por la ventana un montón de lechuzas que fueron volando y dejando paquetes y cartas a sus respectivos dueños.

"Olvídalo"

Las chicas veían impresionadas el montón de lechuzas que tenían en frente de ellas.

"Vaya…" soltó Lily.

"Yo, lo que sé, es que la lechuza gris de allá es de mis padres" dijo Liza "Pero a las demás no las logro reconocer"

"¿Son tuyas Lily?" preguntó Sarah.

"No, la única es Bridget, la parda de aquí. Es de mis padres" dijo Lily "Apenas se están acostumbrando a mandarme cartas por el modo mágico"

"Pues ya leí la carta de mis padres" dijo Liza teniendo en la mano un pergamino "Nos desean feliz navidad a todas y nos informan que nuestros regalos nos los entregan cuando los veamos de nuevo"

De pronto, se escucharon un montón de ululares, procedentes de las lechuzas que estaban frente a ellas.

"Mejor agarremos de una vez nuestra correspondencia" dijo Sarah.

Así, todas agarraron las cartas y los paquetes que las lechuzas traían, dejándolas volar de nuevo por la gran ventana del Gran Comedor.

"Empecemos con la gran caja que tengo delante" dijo Liza, viendo con suma desconfianza un gran paquete lleno de agujeros "¿Qué será?"

"No sé... ¿Una anaconda que te comerá, así cumpliendo el sueño mas grande que tengo en este mundo? preguntó Sarah.

"No lo sé" dijo Sarah encogiéndose de hombros "¡Ábrela!"

Liza obedeció y destapó la carta, dejándole escapar una exclamación enternecedora casi nunca vista en ella:

"¡Awww! ¡Que lindo!"

Sarah y Lily no entendían, hasta que Liza sacó de la caja un gato blanco y pequeño, dejándole escapar a las dos otra exclamación enternecedora como la que Liza había emitido.

"¡Que lindo es!" decía la pelinegra mientras abrazaba el gatito y lo mecía entre sus brazos como a un bebé "¿Quién me lo habrá mandado?"

"¿No dice?" preguntó Lily.

"Solo dice que es una hembra y que la cuide bien" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Así que por eso Canuto no fue con nosotros a la casa de los gritos en el paseo a Hogsmeade" James chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces "Sabía que algo tramaba"

"Muy bueno el regalo, por cierto. Todos sabemos que Liza se muere por los gatos" observó Remus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigamos viendo lo demás" sugirió Lily, sacando tres cajas forradas de papel brillante "Para Liz… Para Sarah… y para mí"

Las chicas abrieron las cajas y vieron que eran prendas.

"¡Vaya! Un brazalete de zafiros para combinar con mi colgante" exclamó Liza poniéndose la pulsera en la mano "Ya puedo decir que tengo mi guardarropa completo"

"¡Unos pendientes de esmeraldas!" dijo Lily mostrando su regalo.

"¿Y qué te regalaron a ti hermanita?" preguntó la pelinegra a la rubia.

"Un brazalete de cuarzo rosa" dijo ésta, casi muda de la impresión. Se puso el brazalete y lo contempló "¡Es hermosísimo!"

"¿Por qué te tienen que tocar los mejores regalos a ti?" murmuró Liza desconcertada, pero pareció que nadie le escuchó.

"Lil, ¿Quién nos mandó estos regalos?" preguntó la rubia con sumo interés.

Lily buscó la carta que acompañaba todas las cajas y sonrió al ver confirmadas sus sospechas:

"¡Remus!"

Las chicas voltearon para ver al chico y él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa a cada una de ellas. Sarah debió sospecharlo; Sin duda ese chico era especial.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Así que les compraste un regalo a las chicas, en especial a Sarah picarón" dijo James, dándole codazos amistosos en las costillas del muchacho.

"Cállate" dijo el castaño volteando los ojos, aunque sin pizca de enfado en éstos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hay que admitir que ese chico es un encanto" comentó Liza. Todas asintieron "Bien, el próximo regalo es para... ¡Sarah!" y sacó una caja que había en la mesa "¡Feliz navidad hermana!"

La chica tomó su regalo y se asombró al ver una blusa azul, con un montón de detalles alucinantes.

"¡Por Merlín! ¿Esto es para mí?" preguntó Sarah, aún sin poder salir de su estado de asombro.

"¡Si! ¿Te gusta?"

Sarah abrazó instantáneamente a su hermana, diciendo:

"¡Me encanta hermana! ¡Eres lo mejor!"

Se separaron. Liza quedó satisfecha con la felicidad de la rubia, y ni se le pasó por la cabeza ninguna frase para responder lo último; Simplemente sonrió.

"Bien… ¿De quién es el siguiente regalo?"

"El siguiente regalo es para... ¡Lily!" exclamó Sarah, entregándole a Lily una caja.

"¿Para mí? ¡Que halago!" exclamó ésta mientras tomaba la caja "¿Quién me lo mandó?"

"Adivina quién…" jugueteó la rubia alzando ambas cejas.

Liza no tardó en saber de quien era tal detalle al ver la expresión de Lily en el rostro:

"¿Anónimo?" preguntó la pelirroja en voz muy baja.

Sarah asintió.

"¿Su admirador secreto?" preguntó Liza. Sarah asintió con fervor "¿¡Qué esperas Lily!? ¡Ábrelo ya!"

Lily desató las cintas y el papel de regalo que la envolvía. Pegado a la caja de cartón, había un poema:

_"El invierno es frío,  
el verano es caliente,  
pero lo que mas me alegra,  
es verte sonriente_

"Feliz navidad querida esmeralda de fuego. Siento no haberte escrito tanto como otras veces, es solo que no he podido tener mucho tiempo... ¿Te apetece cartear esta noche? Mi lechuza recogerá tu respuesta a las 7:00 p.m."  
  
"Qué dulce" no pudo evitar murmurar la rubia. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vaya, que galante eres Jamsie" se burló Remus mientras pestañeaba cinco veces por segundo.

"Cállate" dijo James, esta vez él, volteando los ojos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liza no dijo nada, solo aguardó impaciente a que Lily abriera la caja.

En ese instante, un gran brillo iluminó el Gran Comedor, dejando perplejos a muchos estudiantes y profesores. Ese brillo venía de la caja que había al frente de Lily y, cuando cesó, dejó al descubierto algo que hizo sacarles un _Por Merlín_ o un ¡_Oh mi Dios!_ a todos los estudiantes y profesores que se hallaban en ese preciso momento.

Al frente de la pelirroja se hallaba una esmeralda en forma de corazón. ¿Quién iba a pensar que eso tan pequeño pudiera causar un brillo tan intenso?

"Dios Mío..." murmuró Liza impresionada "¡Lily! ¡Ábrela!"

Lily, a pesar del estado de asombro que estaba embargándole en ese momento, abrió la pequeña joya y vio que miles de Snitches pequeñas volaban alrededor de ésta y, entre ellas, sacaban un pequeño pergamino que aumentaba cada vez de tamaño y que decía en letras con perfecta caligrafía:

**"TE AMO"  
**

Lily no podía salir en sí de la impresión. ¡Simplemente no podía! Y lo más extraño de todo era que nadie se reía ni se burlaba por la situación; Parecía que todos se encontraban en la misma situación de ella.

En minutos, la profesora McGonnagall fue la primera en romper el hielo, aunque con voz temblorosa:

"Bien alumnos; ¡Ya no hay nada que ver! ¡Vuelvan a comer!"

Los pocos alumnos que estaban en ese momento obedecieron, pero no pudieron evitar intercambiar palabras entre ellos acerca de tal momento. Con el tiempo, las letras desaparecieron:

"Vaya…" murmuró Sarah "Esa persona verdaderamente te ama Lily… y mucho"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?" Lily por fin pudo salir de su actual estado de shock.

"El brillo de ese corazón de esmeralda crece y se vuelve más intenso de acuerdo al amor que esa persona le otorga a su destinario" le explicó Sarah.

La pelirroja no dijo nada. Simplemente no tenía palabras para ello; En su lugar simplemente se le quedó mirando al detalle que tenía entre los dedos.

"Ahora ya sabes que 'Anónimo' te ama de verdad" sonrió la rubia.

Liza, en eso, vio al otro lado de la mesa, hacia James. Ella sonrió y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa. No hacía falta palabras para confirmar lo que ella y Remus pensaban: Ese chico estaba loco por la pelirroja, ahora estaban seguros.

Después de que Lily se le quedara mirando a la gema unos cinco minutos más, embobada, la tapó de nuevo y se la guardó bien en la túnica. No iba a permitir perder un regalo tan especial como ese.

"Bueno... ¿Vamos a la sala común?" preguntó Liza algo... ¿Impaciente?

"Si quieren vayan ustedes ¿Si? Yo me quedaré otro momento" informó la pelirroja.

"Como quieras" y Liza se levantó de la mesa, llevando consigo todos sus regalos, caminando rápido a la puerta de roble hasta desaparecer tras ella.

"Bueno... Yo me debo ir" dijo Sarah levantándose de la mesa "Debo encargarme de un asunto. ¿Segura de que quieres quedarte?"

"Totalmente" fue la corta y sencilla respuesta de Lily "Ve"

Sarah le sonrió y también desapareció tras la puerta de roble, con sus regalos a la mano.

Lily, mientras tanto, comía mientras esperaba el momento que tanto estaba esperando.

'Vamos... Por favor... ¡Lleguen rápido!' pedía la pelirroja en silencio.

Lily vio al otro lado de la mesa y el mundo se le cayó a los pies al ver que James y Remus se estaban levantando para irse también.

'¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Lleguen rápido!'

Y fue allí, precisamente, como si un ser superior la hubiese escuchado: Las puertas de roble se abrieron una vez más, dando paso a un hombre alto, muy delgado, de muchas pecas en la cara y castaño. Iba vestido de azul mar y con un sombrero muy cómico en la cabeza. Tenía un bolso de piel de dragón guindado sobre su hombro. Tal parecía que era un mensajero.

Lily sonrió.

'Ya llegó'

El mensajero llamó en voz alta:

"¡Disculpen! ¿Aquí está James Potter?"

James, extrañado, levantó la mano.

"Si... Soy yo... ¿Por qué?"

"Tengo un paquete para usted" dijo simplemente el mensajero, yendo hacia James.

"Pero yo no pedí nada" dijo James más extrañado que nunca.

"No, porque alguien se lo manda" bufó el muchacho, sacando de su pequeño bolso una carpeta y una pluma "Solo firme aquí ¿Si?"

"¿Firmar?" James alzó una ceja "No me quitarán dinero de mi cuenta ¿Verdad?"

"¡Claro que no! Tenemos órdenes estrictas" bufó una vez más el mensajero, entregándole no muy amablemente la carpeta y la pluma al chico de lentes "Ahora firme aquí… aquí… y aquí… y… ¡Oh! Aquí" firmó finalmente en lo inferior de la hoja. El mensajero le quitó la carpeta "Bien. Aquí tiene"

De su bolso sacó un paquete largo... ¡Muy largo! Y se lo entregó a James.

"Feliz navidad"

Con paso firme, el mensajero se fue del Gran Comedor. James aún seguía confundido, pero Remus le alentó a lo que interesaba:

"¡Bien! ¿Qué esperas?... ¡Ábrelo ya!"

Lily miraba desde el otro lado y se encontraba igual o más impaciente que Sirius.

James empezó a romper el papel de regalo y se quedó impresionado, en estado de shock, alterado, y un poco aterrado al ver… ¡Que su regalo era una escoba nueva! ¡Nada más y nada menos que "El Torbellino de Viento"!

Él estaba... ¡En estado de shock! Es decir: ¡Una escoba! ¡Ni más ni menos que el torbellino de viento! ¡La escoba más popular del mundo en ese preciso momento!

Sirius entró en ese momento al Gran Comedor y fue donde sus amigos:

"¡Hola Remus! ¡Hola Ja…!"

En ese momento, Sirius paró en seco... ¡No podía creerlo! Tal parecía que estaba en la misma situación que James, pero rápidamente salió de su trance para gritar:

**"¡¡¡El torbellino de viento!!!"**

En ese instante, los pocos alumnos que estaban ahí se preguntaron:

"¿El torbellino de viento?"

"¿Dónde?"

"¿Quién?"

"¡POR AHÍ!"

En un segundo, más de 15 alumnos estaban contemplando el torbellino de viento de James. El susodicho salió de su trance:

"¿Un torbellino de viento? ¿Para mí? ¡No puedo creerlo!"

"Wow..." murmuraba Sirius, tocando la escoba.

"¡No la toques!" exclamó el muchacho de lentes, quitando la mano de Sirius de la escoba "Es delicada"

"¡James! ¿Puedo montarme en ella?" le preguntó un Ravenclaw de quinto, bastante emocionado. 

"¿Puedo sacarme una fotografía al lado del torbellino?" preguntó un Hufflepuff de cuarto.

"Este… no, lo siento, la… voy a probar ahora mismo afuera. ¡Lo siento! En otra oportunidad, lo prometo"

James y sus amigos salieron del Gran Comedor, dejando tras de sí a un montón de alumnos desilusionados. Ya fuera, Remus le preguntó:

"Bien Cornamenta, ¿Quién te mandó esto? Debieron ser tus padres ¿No?"

"¿Mis padres? No lo sé… De mi padre me lo creería, pero... No lo creo" afirmó el muchacho "Mi madre no puede ser, estoy seguro; Ella siempre dice que el Quidditch es una 'pérdida de tiempo'"

"Entonces los descartamos" Sirius pensó, hasta dar con una expresión pícara en el rostro "Y… ¿No fue alguna que otra linda admiradora?"

"No lo creo. Ellas preferirían gastar dinero en puros cosméticos que en una escoba para mí. Ellas también quedan descartadas" dijo James pensativo. En un momento dado vio algo entre la envoltura de la escoba "¡Miren! Una nota"

Remus la recogió y vio que lo enviaba:

"Es de la tienda de Quidditch de Hogsmeade. Aquí dice que la pidieron... El día 8 de Diciembre"

"Es decir, el día en que fuimos a Hogsmeade" dijo Sirius haciendo como si pensara "Bueno, eso en realidad no importa. ¡Ve a ver que dice la nota Lunático!"

"Ya voy... ya voy..." le calmó Remus. Odiaba cuando sus amigos lo presionaban "Es un poema"

Remus se aclaró la garganta y leyó:

_"Hay personas que dicen,  
que las cosas son imposibles;  
Pero muchos se equivocan,  
porque todo lo es posible._

Hoy he decidido,  
cumplir tu sueño mas anhelado.  
Espero que te guste,  
y que disfrutes de este regalo.

Feliz navidad,  
con todo cariño,  
de aquella persona,  
con la que tienes conflictos"  
  
Se hizo un silencio entre todos y Sirius preguntó desconcertado:

"¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo?" Remus asintió, mientras le daba la carta a James. El animago bufó "¡Qué pérdida! No tenemos ni una pista"

"Oye, ¿No has pensado que el poema tiene un mensaje?" preguntó Remus con una ceja enarcada.

"En realidad no, pero…"

"¡Claro! Es que tu no piensas nunca en lo más complicado" le interrumpió Remus en un reproche.

"¡Oye! ¡Yo si pienso!" exclamó Sirius.

"¿En serio? Yo no lo creo. Te la pasas todo el tiempo comiendo, en vez de estudiar"

"¡No es cierto!"

Así, empezó una pelea 'amistosa' entre Remus y Sirius, pero James no les prestaba atención. Estaba ocupado viendo a cierta persona salir del Gran Comedor.

Lily sabía bien que James no era tonto. Sabía perfectamente que él se daría cuenta que ella le había enviado la escoba; Pero quería actuar como si no supiera nada de nada. Al final sería mejor así.

James miraba a la pelirroja, sonriendo, mientras ésta no se daba cuenta. Esa chica... ¡Cuántas sorpresas traía bajo la manga!

La escoba había sido un lindo regalo de navidad, pero no era tal y como lo decía el poema: "El sueño mas anhelado". El sueño mas anhelado que él tuviera y seguiría teniendo sería el que esa chica le tratara con el cariño con el cuál él la trataría en el presente y el futuro.

Con esto, estaba más que satisfecho.

Si… sin duda éste era su regalo ideal

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily, al ver que se había completado su pedido, se fue a su dormitorio. Llegó a la torre Gryffindor y la Señora Gorda estaba conversando con una bruja que venía del otro cuadro.

"¡Oh! ¡Feliz navidad querida!" le saludó la señora gorda al ver a la pelirroja.

"Feliz navidad señora Gorda" dijo Lily sonriendo ""Muérdago sorprendente""

La señora gorda dejó pasar a Lily a la sala común y ella fue a su habitación. Ni Sarah ni Liza estaban allí.

"Que extraño..."

En el suelo se encontraba la caja, y dentro se encontraba la nueva mascota de Liza, maullando y rasgando con sus cortas uñas la madera de la caja. Lily no podía soportar ni esos sonidos lastimeros ni los de ningún otro animal, por lo que fue y sacó al animalito de su aposento.

"¿Qué quieres bonita?" le preguntó Liza con voz dulce a la gatita "¿Quieres a tu ama? Pues vamos a esperarla, las dos"

Se recostó en su cama con la gatita en una mano, empezando a mecerla suavemente, mientras que con la otra agarraba un libro para empezar a leerlo: "Romeo y Julieta" de Shakespeare; Todo un clásico.

Ese libro era uno de sus favoritos: Dos enamorados que tenían su amor en secreto a causa de la enemistad que había entre sus dos familias, al final encontrando a la muerte como única salida para estar juntos. Vaya… Lily daría todo por tener un amor así- aunque sin enemistades entre familias ni muertes de por medio-. Quería un amor como esos de los que pasaban en las telenovelas que a su madre siempre le encantaba ver. Quería algo hermoso... y mágico a la vez.

Lily siempre había sido, desde el punto de vista de los demás, como una persona seria, responsable, amante de los libros... Una clásica chica "Amargada de la vida".

Pero lo que nadie sabía, excepto sus amigas, era que Lily también tenía su lado infantil; Un lado donde la niñez, la fantasía y la inocencia siempre vivían. Le encantaba imaginar. Cuando su madre le leía esos cuentos de hadas cada noche antes de dormir, se imaginaba a sí misma como la princesa prisionera que sería, algún día, rescatada por un príncipe encantador, que la haría feliz... Para siempre.

Muchas veces, Lily se hacía la misma pregunta: ¿En verdad le importaba a James? Muchas veces, James se había hecho el ridículo al frente del colegio entero para decir que amaba a Lily con toda su alma, y ella siempre le rechazaba.

Lily sabía que James podía ser todo lo Merodeador que quisiera, pero no podía hacer algo como decirle que la amaba y que resultara mentira... ¿Verdad?

"Arrg… Ya no sé ni qué pensar…" no pudo evitar decir en voz alta. La gatita maulló una vez más, pidiendo silenciosamente de los cariños que la pelirroja había dejado de darle. Ella dejó el libro en la mesa de noche y se dedicó enteramente a acariciar el gatito, mientras pensaba en una nueva duda que había resurgido:

"¿Quién puede ser mi admirador secreto?"

Por primera vez, la duda le había surgido después de 4 meses que tenía carteándose con su admirador. ¿Quién podía ser? ¿De verdad ella le importaba a él?

'Lily... ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso? Es decir... ¡El regalo!'

Sarah dijo que el brillo que había desprendido esa caja era tan intenso de acuerdo al amor que esa persona le profesaba a su destinario. Si el brillo fue muy intenso, fue porque él de verdad la amaba... Y las cosas del mundo mágico no eran cosas que venían dañadas o rotas.

La pelirroja sonrió por un momento. Se recordaba a la perfección de todas las cartas que su admirador le había mandado. Era tan dulce cuando escribía, con su perfecta caligrafía; Como la hacía reír con los seudónimos que le ponía como 'Pétalo de rosa' o 'Esmeralda de fuego'. Sin haberse dado cuenta, Lily sentía por ese admirador algo especial...

Sus ojos volvieron su atención a la gatita que tenía entre manos. Mientras la arrullaba entre sus brazos, Lily empezó a hablar con esta, aunque no recibiera respuesta de vuelta:

"Ay bonita… siento curiosidad" suspiró "Por primera vez quiero saber quien es esa persona que me escribe con tanta dedicación. Quiero conocerlo"

La gatita maulló, y Lily no hizo más que reír. Liza debía verla en ese momento, hablándole a un animalito que no podía responderle de ninguna manera. Sus ojos se desviaron por un momento a la ventana, que reflejaba el paisaje de ese momento: Los terrenos del colegio cubiertos de nieve. Suspiró una vez más.

"Quiero saber quien me ama, bonita" siguió hablando, mientras cerraba los ojos poco a poco, dejándose caer en un sueño profundo "Porque al parecer, creo que yo le amo también"

Y fue cuando sus neuronas se despertaron, haciéndole abrir los ojos rápidamente y que se diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. ¿¡Cómo rayos le podía gustar una persona que ni conocía!? ¡Debía estar loca!

'No Lily... No no no y no... A ti no te gusta tu admirador secreto... Deja esa idea'

En ese momento, Sarah y Liza entraron a la habitación. Fue el mejor momento para que Lily dejara de hacerse ideas locas en la cabeza:

"Hey chicas... ¿En donde han estado?" preguntó Lily mirándolas, al tiempo que seguía acariciando la gatita.

Las hermanas se lanzaron miradas cómplices, un poco nerviosas:

"Estábamos... en alguna parte"

"Si... y... ¿Qué han estado haciendo?" preguntó Lily ya parándose de su cama y dejando su libro en el baúl, con cuidado de que la gatita estuviera bien sujeta a ella.

"Bueno... yo estaba..." empezaba a decir Sarah, aunque no hallaba muchas palabras.

"Si... estábamos... emmm..." empezó a decir Liza también.

Obviamente esa situación era algo penosa.

"Vamos chicas... Pueden confiar en mí" dijo Lily, sonriendo a sus compañeras.

Las hermanas Weader miraron a Lily y luego se miraron entre ellas. Lamentablemente debían soltar la sopa.

"De acuerdo. Te lo diremos"

"¡Pero nada de divulgación!" amenazó Liza con su dedo índice acusador "Esto quedará entre nosotras" con su dedo señaló a todas las presentes "Ahora, Lil, dame a mi gatita un momento"

Lily le entregó la gatita a su dueña, esperando a que las hermanas empezaran a contar lo que habían hecho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los chicos entraban bromeando y riendo en la sala común. Habían estado ocupados haciendo su 'Regalo de navidad' en el pasillo del primer piso.

"Quisiera haberle visto la cara a Filtch con el montón de bombas fétidas navideñas que arrojamos" se reía Sirius de tan solo recordarlo.

"Sin duda estará furioso" reía también Remus.

James no decía nada. Había participado en la broma, pero no tenía ganas de reír en ese momento. Se encontraba muy embobado viendo todavía la escoba que sostenía en las manos.

"Cornamenta, se te va a salir la baba de tanto mirar la escoba" bromeó Sirius, a lo cual Remus le rió la gracia. James solo se limitó a voltear los ojos.

Los tres subieron a su dormitorio y al entrar…

"Bueno, creo que me iré a mi ca..." pero Sirius no pudo pronunciar la palabra completa, ya que estaba en estado de shock "¡LUNÁTICO! ¡CORNAMENTAAA!"

Sus amigos fueron a que su amigo apenas los llamó.

"¿¡Qué!?"

"¿¡Qué sucede Canuto!?"

Los dos se quedaron al igual que su amigo al ver la cama de dosel de Sirius Black con un montón de dulces, chocolates y golosinas de todos los sabores: Bertie bott... Grageas... ranas de chocolate... pasteles de calabaza... taquitos de gelatina picantes… ¡Todos! ¡Todos los dulces que uno se pudieran imaginar!

"¿Q-Qué rayos…?"

"Si-Sirius..." empezó por decir Remus.

"Aja..." Sirius todavía seguía con los ojos hechos platos.

"¿Quién te mandó eso?" preguntó Remus.

"Esto... la verdad... no lo se. Mi familia no me quiere tanto como para mandarme esto…"

"Pero... ¿No habrá sido alguna persona en especial?" preguntó James.

"No lo... sé..." Sirius se había estado empezando a crearse sus dudas, pero no pudo por mucho tiempo pensar. La cara se le iluminó de alegría y, en un impulso, saltó al colchón de su cama, haciendo que algunos dulces se cayeran o aplastaran "¡Esto es un sueño hecho realidad!"

Sirius empezó a saltar, haciendo que más dulces cayeran al suelo. James no tardó en buscar la cámara.

"Ay Sirius... Tu no vas a cambiar" sonrió Remus, suspirando.

Después de algunos estallidos del Flash y de que las risas cesaran, Remus se fue a su cama después de ver por largo rato a Sirius saltar contento; Cuando fue a su cama, se dio cuenta de que arriba del colchón había un paquete, al parecer para él.

"¡Vaya Lunático!" exclamó James por detrás del castaño, con la cámara en mano "¿A ti también te mandaron regalo?"

"Si... pero..." empezó a decir Remus entrecortadamente.

"¡Pero nada!" exclamó Sirius levantándose de su cama 'acaramelada', dirigiéndose hacia su amigo "¡Abre el regalo!"

Remus sonrió, y al final se resignó. Empezó a romper el papel que envolvía su regalo, el cual resultó ser- no para sorpresa de alguien- un libro.

"Sin duda ésta es una persona que conoce perfectamente a Remus" bromeó James mirando el libro "Mira el título: 'Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Historia y hechizos'" hizo un gesto aprobatorio "Nada mal. Algún día me lo tendrás que prestar para leérmelo. Se ve interesante"

"Si, pero vayamos a lo importante: ¿Quién te lo envió?" preguntó un Sirius, como siempre, curioso.

"Hay una nota en mi cama" dijo Remus, recién dándose cuenta de ello "¿La leo?" Ante un asentimiento general, tomó la carta entre sus manos. En seguida, empezó a leer:

_'Querido Remus:_

¡Feliz navidad! Sé que han pasado muchas cosas extrañas entre nosotros desde el inicio de las vacaciones, como el desayuno del otro día; Pero no quiero hacerte recordar eso. Aunque aún sigo confundida por lo que sucedió la otra vez, eso no implica poder mandarte este regalo que tengo para ti. Sé que te gusta mucho la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras, al igual que a mí. Por eso, te regalo este libro que seguro te gustará y ayudará mucho. De nuevo, Feliz navidad.

Con todo cariño.  
Sarah Weader

PD: Espero que aún sigamos siendo amigos y que entre nosotros no haya rencores'

"¡Ja! ¡Lo sospechaba! ¡Sabía que te lo había mandado ella!" exclamó Sirius en un gesto triunfante.

"¡Si! Se vio desde un principio que..."

Pero James calló al ver el rostro de Remus, cuya alegría reflejada pareció desaparecer, dejando que la tristeza volviera tomando posesión de todo su cuerpo; Después de varias horas, volvió a sentir lo que sentía desde hace días.

"Lunático, no te pongas así" le alentó James, poniendo una mano en la espalda de su amigo a modo de consuelo.

"No puedo evitarlo..." dijo secamente el chico, con esa misma sombra en los ojos queriendo extenderse por todo su ser.

"Tranquilo Rem" dijo Sirius con voz un poco apenada. A modo de animar un poco a su amigo, se le ocurrió una idea "Oye, ¿Por qué no vas a que Sarah y le agradeces el regalo?"

"Es que yo... No puedo; Soy un cobarde" se encogió de hombros el licántropo, resignado.

"¡Si puedes Lunático!" exclamó James dándole esperanza a su amigo "Solo agradécele el regalo a Sarah y entabla una conversación con ella, como siempre. No hay por qué sentir tristeza, y menos en este día"

"La vida está llena de altibajos Lunático. Confía en ti"

"Y en nosotros: Tus amigos"

Remus miró a los animagos y, una vez más, sonrió. Sin duda alguna, no sabría que sería él sin ellos.

"Gracias chicos. Seguiré su consejo"

"¡Ese es nuestro amigo!" exclamó Sirius abrazando a su amigo "Bien... Entonces... ¿Nada de tristeza?"

Remus se soltó de él y sonrió.

"Nada de tristeza" respondió.

"¡Bien!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preferiría dejarlo hasta aquí para seguir vivita por un poquito más ;) Miren que lo que vendrá ahora será fuerte.**

**Siento si dejé el capi muy injustamente, pero es que sentí que no podía alargarlo más de lo que estaba, además de que las partes que vienen van a ser igual de largas, aunque más intensas. Vamos a ver si sigue la felicidad navideña por estos lados ;)**

**Bufff!! Ahora que me encuentro libre de hablar del capítulo, les diré que es el que más cambios le he tenido que hacer; no solo por la ortografía y la redacción, sino también porque habían muchas partes que ya eran muy típicas de poner, y ya no quiero caer en redundancia. **

**En fin, ya sabemos los regalos de cada quien ¿ehh? Y el lobito se nos entusiasmó! Eso fue lo que más me gustó del capi hoy xD El pobrecito tenía que gozar de un buen día, sin recordar su problema peludo. En fin, cualquier cosa, dejen sus reviews, claro ;)**

**Bueno, el siguiente cap será la 2da y última parte (espero) del día de navidad (buff… hay que ver que si escribo y escribo de apenas un solo día de la semana. Ya veré si lo puedo arreglar más adelante). ¡Les adelanto un poco!**

**ADELANTOS**

**- Algo sucede entre Lily y James. Jujujuju! Qué será??  
- Anónimo y Lily se cartean… ¿De qué hablarán? **

- **Una nueva pareja de baile se formará  
- Habrá otra sorpresita, aunque desagradable.  
- Se le pone nombre al gatito. ¿Cómo creen que se llamará? (bah… esta carece de importancia xD)**

**Ya nos vamos acercando al baile! Espero poder colgarlo prontoo:D**

**Y en cuanto al siguiente capítulo, mmmm… qué tal si lo cuelgo para mañana? Así les dejo mi pequeño regalo de navidad antes de irme de viaje. Ustedes deciden!  
**

**Gracias por sus ánimos, sus reviews, comentarios, etc! Las quiero ahora y más que nunca!! Espero poder disponer del tiempo suficiente en un futuro para poder responderles a cada una! Un besottte!!**

Mari


	30. Feliz Navidad 2DA PARTE

**Feliz navidad**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

James Potter se encontraba caminando por el primer piso del internado. Después de haber pasado unos momentos agradables con sus amigos, había decidido en pasar un rato paseando, pensando. Ante él se mostraban con maravilla las guirnaldas, muérdagos, árboles navideños, caramelos y otras decoraciones que, desde hace casi un mes, habían puesto. Todo estaba precioso. De todas las festividades, sin duda alguna, navidad era su favorita.

Se puso bien la bufanda alrededor del cuello, decidiendo al mismo tiempo salir del castillo para pasear un poco también por los terrenos del colegio. El clima no era tan cálido- como a él le gustaba-, pero tampoco era tan frío como para morir. Siguió caminando sin importar que un montón de nieve le llegara por encima de sus tobillos, hasta que oyó algo que hizo que se detuviera en su lugar.

Había escuchado risas, murmullos… palabras, una voz. Con curiosidad siguió ese sonido. Mientras más se acercaba, más se agolpaba en su nariz un aroma a lirios frescos; el olor sobrepasaba cualquier fragancia ocasionada por el invierno. Se dio cuenta de que esa fragancia la conocía muy bien...

'Lily…'

La chica se encontraba sentada en una roca que sobresalía de la nieve, con el libro de poesía que Nataly le había regalado abierto en sus rodillas. Pasaba las páginas, viendo los títulos de los poemas que había en cada hoja.

"_Dulce sufrimiento_… vaya, me pregunto de qué tratará" murmuraba la chica mientras reía, divertida.

James estaba justamente detrás de ella, escondido tras un arbusto. Sentía el conocido impulso de levantarse, ir a ella y abrazarla, pero... ¡Rayos! No podía; Tenía que estar quieto en su lugar, tranquilo.

"Un poema de amor" se dijo Lily, deteniéndose en una página del extenso libro "Veamos" La chica se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer:

_Ojos azules_

Cada día y cada noche  
ellos me persiguen.  
Me abrazan, me miran  
y un poco de amor me piden.

Si tan solo pudiera  
quererlos... mirarlos...  
¡Pero no! No pudiera...  
Es mejor rechazarlos.

El dolor me hicieron causar,  
No soy la misma ya...  
Me siento tan sola y triste...  
¡Hasta me cuesta respirar!

Esos ojos azules...  
Azules como el mar,  
azules como el cielo,  
transparentes como el cristal.

En ellos no se pueden confiar,  
el amor no pueden hallar.  
Besarlos... quererlos...  
Harán en ti romper la paz.

Los quiero olvidar,  
no recordarlos nunca mas,  
Pero me miran... Me buscan...  
No es fácil. No soy capaz.

Quiero que esto sea una pesadilla.  
Una pasajera pesadilla.  
Quiero despertarme con alegría,  
como lo hacía cada día.

¿Por qué los tuve que conocer?  
¿Por qué los tuve que ver?  
¿Por qué tan solo no los dejé pasar?  
¿Por qué no puedo dejarlos de mirar?

¡Déjenme en paz!  
¡Denme libertad!  
¡No los quiero ver más!  
¡Sufrimiento me hacen causar!

¿Qué veo? ¿Es una lágrima?  
¿Acaso están llorando?  
Pequeños cristales derraman...  
Es tan triste mirarlos.

Creo que el odio,  
es más fuerte que el dolor.  
Si, son como espinas,  
que al tocarlas causan ardor.

¡No! Por favor no lloren…  
¡No fue tal mi intención!  
¡No! No te vayas…  
¡Harás romper mi corazón!

Por fin me he dado cuenta,  
que eres mi verdadero amor.  
Tal vez me hiciste sufrir,  
pero a la vez me hiciste sentir.

Alegría... pena...  
¿Cuál es la diferencia?  
Lágrimas salen al llorar,  
al igual que salen cuando tú no estás.

Amor querido,  
quédate conmigo.  
No quiero perderte...  
¡No puedo perderte!

Solo mírame como tantas veces,  
y juremos amor eternamente.  
Sigamos el trecho rojo lentamente,  
y lloremos juntos, pero felizmente.

Podemos llorar...  
reír... disfrutar.  
No todo es felicidad,  
pero siempre existe la palabra amar.

Mírame con aquellos ojos,  
y ya no sientas pena.  
Porque ahora se que esos ojos azules,  
serán la mas hermosa condena.  
  
Al terminar de leer el poema, Lily no pudo evitar suspirar; Era muy dulce… y triste a la vez. Estuvo tan sumergida en el mensaje que traía ese poema que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir una mano en su hombro. Al voltear con rapidez se encontró con una no tan esperada sorpresa:

"Potter…" murmuró la muchacha despacho, cambiando poco a poco su mirada hasta adoptar desprecio.

"Hola Lily" saludó el chico con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos dos.

Lily se soltó de la mano del chico para levantarse de su lugar, cerrando el libro con fuerza y avanzando con rapidez, en dirección al castillo. James no evitó perseguirla:

"¡Hey! ¡Espérame!"

"¿Qué quieres? ¡Déjame en paz!" exclamó la muchacha sin siquiera mirar atrás.

"¡Quiero agradecerte, por si quieres saberlo!" exclamó el chico, ignorando lo último que la chica había dicho.

"¿Agradecerme el qué?"

"¡El que me regalaras la escoba!" exclamó el chico, haciendo por esta vez que la chica se detuviera en el camino, volteándose despacio y sin cambiar su expresión "Fue el mejor regalo de esta navidad. Sinceramente, gracias"

"Ve a agradecerle a tus admiradoras, porque yo no te envié esa escoba" mintió ella, arrepintiéndose interiormente por ser tan testaruda y orgullosa de sí misma. El chico volteó los ojos, sin dejar su sonrisa de lado:

"Vamos Lily…"

"¡Evans para ti!" le interrumpió la muchacha. El chico suspiró, dando claro signo de su cansancio con respecto a tal situación:

"Bien, Evans" corrigió "Ambos sabemos bien que tu me regalaste esa escoba"

"Si te gusta creerlo, Potter, pues no es mi problema. Sé muy bien que esa escoba no te la entregué yo"

"¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? ¿Quién más?" preguntó él, empezando a impacientarse "¿Quién más sabía que esta escoba era una de las cosas que más quería?"

"Quizá tus amigos, quizá tus admiradoras… ¡Yo qué sé!" Era cierto que se estaba saliendo de los límites de la mentira, pero era eso o confesar el haberle dado esa escoba, y prefería mil veces esta situación que quebrantar su orgullo "¡Ya consíguete una vida y deja la mía en paz Potter!

Con esto la pelirroja empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia el castillo, pretendiendo dejar la discusión hasta ese punto, pero James Potter no dejaría las cosas así; ya a estas alturas había empezado a molestarse de verdad, y todo por esa chica. Con un par de zancadas la alcanzó, esta vez agarrándole del brazo con fuerza. La chica empezó a forcejear:

"¡Suéltame energúmeno!"

"¡No te soltaré hasta aclarar varias cosas contigo _Evans_!" le dio un tono de voz tan fuerte a lo último que la chica dejó de forcejear instantáneamente, sorprendida "Si te das cuenta, en este momento estás actuando igual que una niña terca de cuatro años, o incluso me atrevería a decir que peor que una; así que cierra la boca y presta atención a mis palabras" tomó algo de aire antes de continuar, mirando fija y directamente a los ojos de la muchacha "Ésta situación ya está empezando a llegar demasiado lejos; Sé perfectamente que no hice bien en hacer esa broma, y también sé perfectamente que tampoco hice bien en llamarte 'aburrida' o insinuar que eras un 'ratón de biblioteca'; sé bastante bien que fui yo el idiota que empezó todo esto, y lo siento mucho; de verdad quiero disculparme contigo, porque no soporto tener que estar en este embrollo contigo… ¡Pero tu tampoco ayudas a que esto tenga un punto final! Si no me evitas me insultas, y si no me insultas me evitas. Hoy te intento agradecer el regalo que me mandaste- porque sé muy bien que fuiste tu quien me lo mandó, y no me lo intentes negar- como todo buen alumno en navidad… ¡Pero al contrario de lo que espero de ti tú me insultas y me rehuyes!" el chico se pasó la lengua por sus labios secos, pero sin quitar la mirada de la pelirroja, cuyos ojos empezaban a entrecerrarse "¡No te entiendo Lily Evans! ¡Sinceramente no puedo! Cuando yo intento ser el bueno del día, tu instantáneamente te conviertes en la malvada para solo para sacarme de mis cabales, y eso no es propio de ti, yo lo sé" Ella intentó bajar la mirada al suelo, pero él no lo permitió "¡Mírame cuando te hablo!" ella le obedeció sin chistar. Sabía que este no era momento para quejarse "Quiero disculparme Lily; Pero también quiero una disculpa de tu parte, por tu comportamiento y tu trato hacia mí, porque de verdad yo creo que no me lo merezco. Quiero acabar con esto de una vez y por todas, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?"

Ella, sin desviar la mirada, lo pensó, y lo pensó todo. Bien sabía ella que se estaba portando peor que un Slytherin resentido, y eso no era bueno; No era normal en ella, pero es que James Potter simplemente y con su comportamiento lograba hacerlo, y lo hacía muy bien. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

"Espero tu respuesta…" oyó, pero no le dio importancia. Sus pensamientos actuaban con extrema rapidez.

Quería que todo acabara y que la amistad que existía entre los dos se renovara, pasando a ser como meses antes de esta estúpida pelea; Pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, no ahora. Sabía que había obrado mal, pero él también lo había hecho. Sabía que no estaba haciendo nada para arreglar la situación, cosa que quería, pero tenía miedo de que al volver todo a ser como antes se cayera en lo mismo, una y otra vez, y no se sentía con fuerzas como para una nueva discusión.

Porque siempre la habría, estaba segura.

Entrecerró su mirada, haciendo que James Potter recibiera por anticipado una fuerte negativa a su propuesta: 

"Ahórrate tus disculpas _Potter_" dijo despacio, lenta y fríamente "Y no esperes las mías tampoco"

Dejando a un James sorprendido la chica se zafó del brazo del chico aprisionando su hombro, echando a correr de regreso al castillo.

Potter se sentía traicionado, extrañado… un completo idiota; Tal parecía no conocer completamente a Lily Evans y sus revoltosos pensamientos. Tal parecía que su pequeño discurso no había entrado en la cabecita de la pelirroja. Sinceramente no la entendía.

Pero no por esto se daría por vencido.

"¡LILY!" gritó el chico, sintiendo como cada fibra de su ser empezaba a estar dominada por la ira.

"¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!" gritó ésta sin dejar de correr.

Con este detonante el chico empezó a correr rápidamente, yendo en pos de la chica, sintiendo como las piernas le llevaban sin que éste las controlara. Lily notó que él la perseguía, intentando ir más rápido pero sin resultado. El chico simplemente era más rápido que ella, lo sabía, y se iba acercando y acercando, más y más, y ella intentaba ir con más velocidad, intentando burlarlo como fuera; Pero sintió como la mano de él tocaba su espalda, su hombro, deteniendo su paso y haciendo que, en un momento en que sus piernas le fallaron, se cayera al suelo, arrastrándole a él con ella, empezando a rodar sin parecer parar en una no tan empinada colina de los terrenos nevados. Mareados no sabían en donde poner las piernas para detener un catastrófico aterrizaje, y tampoco pudieron hacerlo. Simplemente se aferraron automáticamente el uno contra el otro, mientras Lily gritaba y James se preguntaba qué demonios estaba pasando.

Gracias a Merlín que la colina llegó a su fin, haciendo que la caída no fuera tan forzosa. Aminorando la velocidad, poco a poco, se detuvieron, aún mareados, con la cabeza reventándoles y con las gargantas secas de tanto gritar y de quizá tragar un poco de nieve. Por suerte James fue el primero en recuperarse y volver a la realidad, y justo fue cunado se dio cuenta de que no tan solo estaba abrazado a la pelirroja, con el cuerpo muy pegado al de ella, sino que también se encontraba justamente encima de la susodicha. El libro de poesía había quedado en quien sabía donde, pero no dieron muchas muestras de importarles por el momento. James en ese momento no podía salir de su bochorno por estar en tal situación, sintiendo como la sangre bullía en sus mejillas; y Lily, cuando logró despertar de su trance, no estaba justamente de buen humor que se diga:

"¡DÉJAME IR!" gritó ella tratando de zafarse del chico, dándole torpes golpes en la espalda con sus manos apretadas en puños.

Sus esfuerzos: En vano.

James pareció haberse despierto de su estado al sentir los primeros golpecitos en su hombro, regresando a la dura realidad, regresando a otro intento de volver todo a la normalidad:

"¡No! ¡No te dejaré ir hasta que este asunto se arregle sea como sea!" exclamó James con el rostro muy cerca al de la pelirroja, el cual se encontraba rojo por el frío, la vergüenza- También se había dado cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban- y la molestia.

"¡Acepta que esto no se va a arreglar! ¡Se acabó! ¡No se hará nada para poder arreglarlo! ¡Ahora QUÍTATE!" gritó.

James escuchó todo, empezando a sentirse dolido, pero sin dejar aún que la pelirroja se zafara de sus brazos, y también haciendo que los brazos de su compañera quedaran presionados contra su pecho. Al final de cuentas, la chica no golpeaba tan mal después de todo:

"¡¿Cuál es tu objetivo con tenerme aquí?! ¡No vas a conseguir nada mí! ¡Ya supéralo! ¡Ya déjame ir! ¡DÉJAME IR YA!" gritó más fuerte, con cierta desesperación presente en la voz.

Pero él parecía no escucharle; Su mente había viajado al pasado, hacía días, en un claro día de invierno en el cual, recordó, habían quedado en la misma bochornosa, aunque no tan intensa, situación. Sin proponérselo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro; Y eso hizo que Lily sintiera miedo:

"¿¡Qué te sucede energúmeno!? ¡Ya suéltame!"

Intentaba mover brazos y piernas como fuera, intentando escapar de alguna manera; pero nada. No había ni un espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Mientras tanto, James no hizo más que intensificar su pequeña sonrisa hasta preguntar suave y casualmente, como si ninguno de esos últimos quince minutos hubiesen pasado:

"¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que quedamos de esta manera? ¿Exactamente el 10 de Diciembre?"

"Si... ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?" preguntó Lily con más rabia que nunca, tratando aún de escapar de tal situación- De alguna manera.

"Ese día tuve unas ganas inmensas de hacer algo; pero me contuve, ya que sabía que no era el momento indicado" explicó, bajando su tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un suave aunque escalofriante susurro. Él rió, sin importar la mirada atemorizada de la pelirroja en ese momento "Qué extraño ¿no te parece? Cuando una persona deja escapar una gran oportunidad, estando muy seguro que otro día será… que en otro instante cualquier cosa pasará" dio otra risotada que hizo que Lily empezara a temer más por sí, intentando soltarse ahora más que nunca, pero en vano "Pero no… simplemente todo cambia, las cosas se voltean y todo escapa de tu control, haciendo que te arrepientes por no haber tomado esa oportunidad, por no haber aprovechado la ocasión para cumplir tus sueños" sus ojos se endurecieron, adoptando una mirada tan glacial que hizo que Lily dejara de forcejear, rindiéndose y atemorizándose. Jamás había visto a James así, jamás. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? "¿Nunca sentiste eso Lily?" le preguntó en otro suave susurro, aunque más vacío que cualquier otro "¿Jamás sentiste impotencia, desesperación o ira por no poder hacer las cosas que quieres? ¿Por no conseguir lo resultados que esperas?" La chica no respondió, pero sus labios temblaban… mucho. Él acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, haciendo que la punta de sus narices casi se tocaran "¿Nunca Lily?" preguntó, aunque ya sin ese gesto frío en su mirada, ni con ese susurro escalofriante. Esta vez su tono de voz volvió a ser como el de antes, y sus ojos adoptaron calidez, pero al parecer tristeza a la vez. Lily ya no entendía. Ya no entendía nada.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó casi desesperada, casi curiosa, casi olvidada de los problemas que había entre ellos dos "¿A qué quieres llegar?"

Él no dijo nada, solo sonrió y la miró fijamente, conectando su mirada con la de ella, casi sin parpadear. Surgieron varios segundos que parecieron eternidad, antes de él se sintiera con la voluntad de responder:

"Yo si he sentido todo eso; rabia, tristeza, impaciencia… todo eso y más por haber dejado pasar grandes oportunidades" negó con la cabeza lentamente, haciendo que tanto su nariz como la de Lily se rozaran hasta hacerse cosquillas, aunque sin provocar risa de ningún tipo "Ya no quiero sentir todo esto; Ya no. Desde este momento tomaré las oportunidades que se me presenten al frente mío, sin dejarlas escapar" hizo una breve pausa para aclarar su garganta, para mirar con detenimiento a esa chica una vez más, la cual parecía congelada por tales palabras, casi embrujada… y aún sin entender nada del todo "Por eso Lily…" James acercó su rostro más, ésta vez pasando una barrera prohibida, y esta vez dándole a entender a la pelirroja que era eso que él quería. Ella, extrañamente, no hizo ademán de moverse de ninguna forma. Por primera vez en esos momentos se quedó quieta en su lugar "Quiero que me perdones por todo" tomó su barbilla. Esta vez no había vuelta atrás "Y por esto…" 

Acercó más su rostro hasta posarse tímidamente, y casi con miedo, en los labios de ella, juntando sus bocas con suavidad y sintiendo como, por primera vez, un hormigueo les recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta sus estómagos, llenándoles de una esencia nunca antes sentida.

Las manos que hacía menos de unos minutos se encontraban aprisionadas contra el pecho del muchacho ahora se encontraban alrededor de su cuello, acariciando la piel que se dejaba entrever a medias a pesar de la bufanda que le cubría, haciendo recorrer las yemas de sus dedos hasta alcanzar su nuca y pasando ésta vez, con su compañera, desordenar más de la cuenta el cabello del muchacho, quien se encontraba igualmente acariciando la suave y arrebolada mejilla de la pelirroja, sintiendo a la vez con su otra mano el cuerpo de la joven, recorriéndole con suavidad, sin pasar a través de las telas ni de los invisibles límites propuestos. Todo esto mientras los dos se seguían besando lentamente, saboreando sus labios y, poco después, entrelazando sus lenguas sin violencia alguna, profundizando más el beso y las sensaciones que poco a poco crecían dentro, haciendo de tal momento el más memorable para los dos. Jamás habían sentido nada igual; Era como estar en el punto más elevado de la inconsciencia, vagando en un mundo nunca antes vivido. Todo era perfecto para ellos; Eran ellos dos, la explosiva electricidad dentro de sí, el roce de sus narices, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, las manos curiosas en búsqueda de más caricias, el suave chasquido de sus bocas y la rápida separación para llenar de aire sus pulmones y, así, reanudar ese beso dejado para seguirlo por más tiempo indefinido.

Todo era hermoso, perfecto, nunca antes imaginado. Todo era mágico. No actuaban los pensamientos, tampoco la molesta consciencia; actuaban sus impulsos y sus cinco sentidos. 

Las manos ya no encontraron más por tocar, más piel por descubrir. Casi como si los dos lo planearan, sus manos viajaron una vez más por el otro, ésta vez uniéndoles y acercándoles en un abrazo. Se sentían acalorados por tanta nueva sensación, y eso que estaban en pleno invierno, acostados en una fina capa de nieve.

Poco después James terminó otro interminable beso en un suave chasquido, arrepentido por no poder seguir con tal manifestación, y molesto con el aire por necesitarlo para respirar. Fue solo un momento antes de que él siguiera besando a la chica, no solo por sus labios, sino también por sus mejillas, por su nariz, por su frente, y hasta por sus párpados. No pudo evitar sonreír durante esos cortos y castos besos. Estaba feliz; total y completamente feliz.

Y Lily igualmente; jamás se había sentido tan embargada por la alegría y el amor, como en ese momento. Se sentía querida, encantada por tantas cosas nuevas. Se sentía perfectamente; jamás se había sentido tan bien en tanto tiempo. Si esto era amor, entonces quería vivirlo siempre, todos los días, hasta el fin de su vida.

Fue en ese momento en que pareció despertar de un sueño, con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué había acabado de pasar?

¿Amor? ¿Sentir amor de James Potter? Pero… ¡No! Si eso era imposible. No podía ser.

Sucedió allí, en ese instante, en que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría: James Potter estaba encima suyo, besándola y acariciándola. ¿Cómo había llegado a pasar eso?

Como si un resorte la hubiese impulsado, sin siquiera pensarlo, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del muchacho, estampándosela con brusquedad, despertándole igualmente de un sueño eterno, llevándolo a la dura realidad. Tal bofetada no solo hizo que él se encontrara en un estado de desorientación total, sino también hecho rodar con fuerza a otra dirección, dejándole el camino despejado a Lily para que esta pudiera zafarse y levantarse, como había querido unas horas atrás. ¿O tal vez minutos? Ya no sabía.

Ella se volvió hacia el muchacho, tal vez con la clara intención de insultarle, reñirle, culparle, escupirle o golpearle; podía haber hecho todo esto y más, pero no pudo. Ninguna palabra salió de su garganta, y no parecía capaz de coordinar su cuerpo de ninguna manera.

James no era para menos. Se encontraba tirado en la nieve, aún reponiéndose de su estado, sin las gafas- que misteriosamente habían _desaparecido_- y con una mejilla ardiéndole por tal bofetada que le había propinado la chica. Miró hacia una Lily un tanto borrosa, quien se encontraba justo en frente de él sin mover ni un dedo. Quería preguntar tantas cosas, principalmente por qué ella le había abofeteado y por qué había decidido acabar con tal magia, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco hizo nada para detener a la muchacha, quien se empezó a alejar primero lentamente, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos y luego echando a correr rápidamente hacia el castillo.

Ella empezó a correr confundida, consternada. Aún se repetía como un eco en su cabeza sus dudas, como si le estuvieran persiguiendo, acusándola: _¿De verdad estás enamorada? ¿De James Potter? ¿Todo lo que había sentido había sido amor? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todo parece estar en contra mía?_ Decidió no pensar en ningún momento; quería llegar al castillo lo más rápido posible, específicamente a su habitación. Necesitaba una explicación, ahora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Crees que a Sirius le gustó mi regalo?" preguntó Liza mientras jugaba con su nueva gatita en la cama, la cual maullaba pasando su peluda colita alrededor de las muñecas de la muchacha y clavando las uñas en la sábana.

"No hay dudas de que si; Para mí que le mandaste la tienda de Honeydukes completa" Liza no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada a tal análisis, del cual estaba de acuerdo. Tal vez se había sobrepasado… pero solo un poco. Sarah, mientras tanto, ordenaba un poco su baúl, sin quitarse la misma pregunta de la cabeza "¿Crees que a Remus le gustó el libro?"

"Analizando que le encanta la materia, yo creo que si" le respondió Liza, a lo cual la rubia se sintió satisfecha. Liza no paraba de jugar con su gatita, sin evitar reír cuando esta hacía una de sus monadas "Oye... Creo que es tiempo de ponerle un nombre a mi gatita ¿No?" Sarah se volvió a ésta, encogiéndose de hombros, dando su asentimiento "¿Cuál me recomiendas?"

"Mmmm..." la joven pensó unos instantes hasta dar con uno que quizá sirviera "¿Qué tal Bridget?"

"¿Bridget?" su hermana asintió, en cambio Liza negó lentamente "No me gusta mucho, si te soy sincera"

"¿Y que es lo que buscas? ¿Algo parecido a 'Liza JR'?" se burló su hermana.

"No exageres..." bufó ésta, a lo que Sarah soltó una pequeña risita. Fue allí cuando Liza dio una pequeña exclamación "¡Oye! ¡Ya sé!" Liza alzaba la gatita al aire con entusiasmo "Se llamara Blanca, dado que me la regalaron en navidad y es blanca como la nieve" Liza bajó la gatita en la cama y le preguntó con voz baja "¿Te gusta tu nuevo nombre pequeñita?"

La gatita hizo un maullido, caminando alrededor de Liza, quien no pudo más que reír antes de tomar al animalito en brazos una vez más.

"Entonces te llamaré Blanca"

Sarah sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza; A veces Liza podía comportarse bien como una niña de siete años cuando le daban sus arranques.

"Cambiando de tema… ¿Crees que Lily ya habrá terminado su paseo? Siento que ya han sido horas desde que se fue"

Justo en el momento en que Liza le iba a replicar a su hermana que Lily era mayorcita y que se sabía cuidar sola, se escuchó un portazo en el dormitorio, dejando entrar a una pelirroja realmente muy desconocida para ellas.

"Pues… creo que eso responde a tu pregunta" fue la respuesta de Liza a su hermana, mientras no dejaba de analizar a su amiga con una expresión extrañada; Lily no paraba de caminar en círculos por toda la habitación, moviendo los labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna, como si se estuviera hablando a sí misma. A todo esto se le agregaba una preocupación infinita, como si la muchacha hubiese hecho algo que no debía haber hecho. Tal comportamiento se podía ver en cualquier persona, pero no en Lily Evans.

"Lily... ¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó Sarah, al parecer notando lo mismo.

"Yo…" murmuraba aún sin detener su extraña caminata en círculos "Y-Yo…" Tal parecía que no podía hablar mucho "Él… y yo… y-yo…"

Las hermanas veían y escuchaban todo con una ceja alzada. Tal parecía que a la pelirroja le había ocurrido algo bastante interesante como para ponerla así. Tal situación involucraba, por lo oído, a una persona; Según lo oído era un chico, y según Liza ese chico solo podía ser uno:

"James Potter…" fue apenas un murmullo, pero Lily lo había escuchado perfectamente, deteniéndose en su andar y planteándose frente a Liza, aún sin cambiar su expresión. Esto solo le dio la razón a Liza en lo que pensaba "Veamos… ¿Qué te hizo Potter?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James… ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡No pongas esa cara de zombi y dinos qué te pasa!" exclamaba un Sirius muy impaciente.

Hacía más de veinte minutos que James había llegado a la habitación después de su pequeña caminata. Tanto Sirius como Remus se intercambiaron miradas extrañadas al ver a un James sonrojado, con el cabello alborotado más de lo normal, las gafas mal puestas y sin su sonrisa danzante en los labios, supieron que algo le había pasado; pero aún no conseguían saber qué situación había puesto a James de tal manera.

Ya llevaban más de diez minutos intentando persuadirle a decir qué le había ocurrido, pero el joven no movía su boca ni para desmentir que no había ocurrido nada; Simplemente se encontraba sentado en una silla, mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera sobre el planeta, y eso impacientaba más a Sirius.

"¡CORNAMENTA!" gritó, ya simplemente desesperado, agarrando a su amigo de los hombros y zarandeándole con impaciencia "¡VUELVE AL MUNDO YA!"

Pero aún así James no podía reaccionar. Esto era muy extraño, se decía Remus. Jamás habían visto a James de esta manera, como si el chico estuviera en otro planeta, casi. Algo había pasado, de eso estaba seguro… ¿Pero qué?

Intentó probar con algunas preguntas:

"James…" le llamó, pero el chico no fijó su mirada en el castaño. Éste, a pesar de no haber conseguido su atención, formuló "¿Te ha pasado algo allá afuera?"

Sirius hizo silencio, mirando sorprendido como James de repente levantaba la vista del suelo hasta fijarla en sus amigos. Dándole tiempo a contestar, James se tomó varios minutos, pasándose la lengua por los labios secos (y casi rotos por el frío) y virando su mirada, hasta poder asentir con la cabeza, dándole un 'Si' a Remus. Sirius prosiguió con las preguntas, empleando toda la calma posible:

"¿Nos puedes decir qué te ocurrió?"

El joven buscador miró varias veces a sus amigos, quizás no muy seguro de qué decir. Suspiró, se agarró el cabello con ambas manos y hasta negó con la cabeza varias veces; Sirius estuvo a punto de agarrar a su amigo por los cabellos y estamparlo a la pared, pero entonces licántropo y animago se fijaron en como James, lentamente, pasaba sus dedos en los labios, ausente. Ni Sirius ni Remus no entendían nada aún, pero entonces fue cuando el primero se dio cuenta de un detalle del que él y Remus no habían notado:

"Remus…" el castaño se volvió en su dirección "Mira los labios de Cornamenta" el licántropo se fijó en los labios de su amigo, pero no pareció notar nada especial, a lo que Sirius se desesperó "¡Mira bien!" Remus, a duras penas, hizo lo que su amigo le ordenó, fijándose en los rojos y no tan especiales labios de sus amigos.

'¡Espera!' pensó '_¿Rojos?_'

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Sirius le estaba hablando, a lo que no evitó preguntar con rapidez:

"James… ¿Acaso besaste a alguien?"

El susodicho miró a los ojos de su amigo, pronunciando sus primeras palabras en aquellos largos veinte minutos:

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Sirius suspiró, sonriendo feliz al haberse recuperado la voz de su amigo:

"Muy obvio" contestó "Tienes los labios bastante rojos" rió adoptando una expresión pícara "¿Cuál habrá sido la afortunada?"

James se sonrojó visiblemente, mientras se pasaba las manos por su estómago, intentando alejar aquella electricidad que no parecía abandonarle. Intentó pasarse la lengua por los labios, intentando quitar la sensación de que los labios de Lily aún seguían ahí, juntados con los suyos; pero todo en vano. Había quedado marcado.

"Lily…"

A pesar de haberlo dicho en una voz muy baja, Sirius y Remus escucharon perfectamente; y no se les pudo ver tan sorprendidos como ahora:

"¿¡Lily!?"

"¿¡EVANS!?" gritó Sirius. En un segundo se pudo al lado de su amigo, rodeándole con los hombros "¿¡Es en serio James!? ¿¡No nos estás tomando el pelo!?" James negó con la cabeza, al parecer aún sumergido en su mundo "Por Merlín James… ¡Esto es el fin del mundo! ¡Definitivamente me estás tomando el pelo!"

"¡Que te digo que no te estoy tomando el pelo!" exclamó visiblemente molesto el animago a su amigo, quitándose de un manotazo el brazo de Sirius alrededor de su hombro "Es verdad; besé a Lily Evans, ¿y sabes qué?" suspiró, tomándose unos segundos "Fue el mejor beso del mundo"

Su expresión risueña se había vuelto dura, y su boca adoptó una mueca de fastidio visible ante la situación.

"Pero no te ves muy feliz que digamos James…" se fijó Remus. James se rascó la nuca, cerrando los ojos en un gesto de cansancio. Al final se levantó de la silla.

"Es mejor que ustedes se sienten y que yo les cuente" explicó "Tal vez así sea mejor para mí"

Aún confundidos, Sirius y Remus se sentaron en sus respectivas camas, dejando a James de por medio, dejándole que contara todo: Desde cuando consiguió a Lily en los terrenos saliéndole al encuentro, empezando una discusión y provocándole un discurso a James que, al parecer, la pelirroja no escuchó, aprovechando ella para correr y haciendo que el chico la persiguiera, haciendo que cayeran y rodaran por la colina, quedando él encima de ella, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Tal vez fue esa parte la que hizo que James se sintiera un poco incómodo y se sonrojara, pero de igual manera siguió:

"Ella forcejeaba, intentando escapar de mí, pero yo no se lo permitía. Exigía una disculpa, que ella no me quería dar" En esta parte tuvo que confesarle a sus amigos algo que no les había contado "Nunca se los dije, pero el día en que ustedes me ataron a la silla en la sala común- cuando sucedió el episodio entre los gemelos y yo-, antes de ir al castillo con ustedes, Lily y yo…" se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo como las miradas de sus amigos estaban atentas a sus movimientos "Lily y yo nos habíamos caído, quedando de la misma forma que les estoy contando"

"Ah vaya, gracias por no haberlo contado. Ahora estaremos más pendientes en arrojarte un poco de poción de la verdad en tu copa de zumo de calabaza" bromeó Sirius. James rió.

"Y… ¿Sucedió…?" Remus empezó a preguntar "Ya sabes… ¿Ustedes…?"

"¡No!" exclamó James rápidamente "No; No sucedió nada"

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué nos tratas de decir?" preguntó Sirius interesado.

James se tomó unos segundos para escoger bien las palabras que tendría que emplear. Con esto explicó:

"Creo que desde ese día, secretamente, me he preguntado qué habría pasado si hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad, antes de que Lily se enojara conmigo y me consiguiera sin poder hablarle" carraspeó, guardándose las frías manos en la túnica "Esta vez… creo que me aproveché de la situación; No sé si fui muy rudo o algo, pero lo hice. Y…" se encogió de hombros "Sucedió. Nos besamos"

Remus y Sirius casi gritaban de emoción ahí mismo. James había intentado tener un beso de la pelirroja desde quinto ahora; Parecía algo surrealista que, después de tanto, por fin James lo había conseguido.

"¿Y qué tal fue?" no pudo evitar preguntar Sirius, poniendo más interés en cuestión.

James se sonrojó más en cuestión, sin evitar que una sonrisa tonta se dibujara en sus labios. Sintió como la electricidad que sentía olvidaba regresaba a pasos agigantados, provocándole cosquillas en su estómago.

"Fue… Fue algo…" bufó sin poder, exasperado por no poder encontrar palabras "Es difícil de explicar, en realidad. Es simplemente algo… muy…" se tapó la cara por la vergüenza que sentía al tener que sonrojarse tanto, pero a pesar de eso se rió por tanta alegría acumulada. Sirius y Remus no eran para menos.

"Vamos Bambi, tranquilo" se burló Sirius "Dime, ¿Evans te correspondió?"

Fue en ese momento en que la alegría pareció abandonar un poco a James, quitándole la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si… ella me correspondió durante todo el beso" contestó, haciendo que Sirius sonriera muy anchamente "Pero…"

Oh oh… A Sirius no le gustaba la palabra 'Pero'.

"¿Pero…?"

Fue ahí cuando la alegría se fue por completo del cuerpo de James, dejándole con un golpe en el estómago. Había tratado de reprimirse el recuerdo de ese último detalle, hasta ahora. Se dio cuenta en ese momento como su mejilla latía fuertemente, como su corazón.

"Pero al final ella…" miró a sus amigos a los ojos, mientras su mano se acariciaba la mejilla adolorida "Al final ella me abofeteó y se fue corriendo"

Hubo un largo silencio después de esta respuesta, en donde Remus y Sirius se pudieron dar cuenta por primera vez de que una de las mejillas del chico estaba más roja que la otra. Silencio… Suspiro…

"Definitivamente, no entiendo a las mujeres" Sirius se cruzó de brazos "En especial a Evans. Esa chica es complicada"

"Ni que lo digas" dijo un James exasperado, sentándose en su cama con visibles energías gastadas.

"¿Pero por qué te abofeteó después de haber correspondido?" preguntó Remus con una ceja alzada, confundido.

"Fácil, amigo Remus. Porque, al igual que James, Evans tiene el orgullo alto" fue la razonable explicación de Sirius. James asintió.

"¿Y por qué no hablas con ella Cornamenta?" preguntó Remus. James quizo dar una sarcástica risotada.

"¿Hablar con ella?" el chico negó con la cabeza "Pareciera como si no me hubieras escuchado Remus. Estoy seguro de que, después de hoy, Evans atraerá tierras y mares para no verme"

Tanto Remus como Sirius negaron con la cabeza, haciendo que James se confundiera.

"James, tu parecieras que no conoces a Remus" se burló Sirius "Él no te lo quiere decir de esa manera ¿sabes?"

"Así es. Hablo de que emplees otra manera para hablar con ella… ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?"

James no pareció entenderlo al principio, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de qué rayos hablaban sus amigos. Justo al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios:

"Anónimo"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bien… ¿Qué piensan?"

Después de haber contado todo el asunto del beso con James- contando hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo-, sin quitar la confusión de su rostro, Lily se le quedó mirando a Sarah y a Liza, en espera de una respuesta que no tardó en llegar. Cuando se dio cuenta, Lily tenía a sus dos mejor amigas abrazándola:

"¡Felicidades Lily!"

"¡Si! ¡Por fin te diste cuenta!"

Lily no salía en si de la confusión que sentía. En un segundo, se zafó del abrazo colectivo entre sus amigas:

"No entiendo. ¿De qué me di cuenta?"

"De que tu, testaruda, estás enamorada de James Potter" le dijo Liza con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "¡Ya era hora!"

"¡Espera!" la pelirroja se llevó una mano a la frente "¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguras de que estoy enamorada de Potter? ¡Ustedes no…!"

"Nosotras sí, Lil" le interrumpió Sarah con los brazos cruzados "Es una lástima que no hayas podido ver tu cara al relatar el beso. Te veías tan feliz…"

Y es que era verdad. A pesar de haber empleado todos los medios para ocultar lo que sentía mientras contaba todo, sus amigas se habían dado cuenta: Sus mejillas encendiéndose de vez en cuando, su dedo tocando suavemente sus labios, sus manos abrazando su estómago; y la forma en que relató el beso- con una dulzura y pasión jamás empleada-. Ya con esto era mucho decir.

"Puede que sí, pero les juro que ese beso no ha significado nada… ¡Nada de nada!" exclamó. Liza bufó.

"Mentirosa" negó con la cabeza "Lily, no niegues lo obvio"

"No niego nada, ¡Porque no existe tal posibilidad!" Lily suspiró, empezando a enfadarse "Chicas… ¡Fue solo un beso! James Potter se ha besado con un montón de chicas a lo largo de estos años. ¿Por qué debería yo ser la excepción?" suspiró, dándose cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto "Al final consiguió su objetivo: Besarme"

"¿Por qué sigues volteando las cosas hasta tornarlas de un modo pesimista?" exclamó Liza "Lily, ya deja de pensar que tu eres el objetivo de James Potter. Creo que ya le conoces muy bien como para saber que tu no eres su objetivo; ¡Ya no!"

"¡Pero tú que sabes Liza! ¡Nunca hay que juzgar un libro por su portada!" exclamó la pelirroja "Puede que al final yo y mis sentimientos no le importemos un comino a James Potter, y que al final soy una estúpida apuesta"

"Lily, estás creando una tormenta en un vaso de agua" dijo Sarah con total tranquilidad "Sabes muy bien que tú le importas a James"

Lily no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua.

"Si claro… Le importo tanto que hasta me llama estúpida, me humilla y es capaz de romper mis sentimientos en muchas ocasiones"

"Un momento señorita" le interrumpió Liza en tono un tanto agresivo "Te recuerdo que, primero, las personas cometen errores y que, segundo, tu también lo has humillado, le has insultado de muchas maneras y le has roto sus sentimientos"

"Y para que sepas, tu le importas, y mucho" le recordó Sarah "¿No te acuerdas de que él se ha desvelado una noche completa por ti, cuando estabas en San Mungo?"

Lily guardó silencio, sin hallar qué decir.

"¿Y qué te ha invitado a salir unas doscientas veces y tu siempre lo rechazaste?" preguntó Liza.

"Bueno, pero eso es totalmen..."

"¿Y que siempre te defiende de Snape y los Slytherins cuando te llaman Sangre sucia?"

"¡Oigan! ¡Ya basta!" pidió Lily "Sé que parece que Potter es el gran héroe de mi vida, pero igualmente tiene que admitir que ese beso fue un acto muy imprudente"

"¡Pero…!"

"¡No Liza!" le interrumpió Lily "¡Están sacando conclusiones que van más allá de lo supuesto!" dijo "No quiero discutir esto más. Mejor hagamos como si nada ha pasado, y dejamos este tema aquí. Hoy es navidad, y no dejaré que Potter siga siendo más problema de lo que es"

Con esto, Lily Evans se fue de la habitación, dejando a sus amigas negando con la cabeza.

"Definitivamente James Potter y Lily Evans son la pareja perfecta" suspiró Sarah "Igual de orgullosos"

"Tu lo has dicho…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rápidamente cayó la noche sobre Hogwarts. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el castillo salieron rápidamente de sus habitaciones charleando o bromeando, encaminándose al Gran Comedor para otra cena agradable.

Bueno, quizás no todos los alumnos se preparaban para comer.

"Hey Cornamenta, ¿No vas a bajar a comer?" preguntó Sirius, al ver a su amigo guardando varias cosas en su mochila antes de colgársela al hombro.

"No Canuto" negó éste "Luego robo un poco de comida en las cocinas. Ya saber que ahora tengo una _cita_ que atender"

"Ohh si, es verdad" el chico en cuestión se contuvo para no lanzar una de sus tan famosas risotadas "Está bien; entonces nos iremos ya"

"Adiós" se despidió el chico de gafas antes de ver a sus dos amigos salir por la puerta del dormitorio. Suspiró al ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera: 6:55 p.m. Ya no tenía tiempo que perder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quiero ir a comer" dijo Sarah "¿Quién me acompaña?" 

"Y luego me andan llamando glotona" murmuró Liza dejando a Blanca en su cama. Se encogió de hombros "Desafortunadamente lo soy, así que te acompaño"

"¿Vienes Lily?" preguntó la rubia a la pelirroja, la cual después de su pequeño enojo con ellas había decidido regresar a la habitación y, tal y como había dicho, 'olvidar lo sucedido'.

"Pues yo…"

Lily no pudo terminar su respuesta, ya que la interrumpió un ruido en la ventana del dormitorio. La chica, curiosa, fue hacia ella y vio que se trataba de una lechuza muy conocida por ella, la cual esperaba con ansias entregar su carta.

"¿Qué hay allí Lils?" preguntó Liza curiosa.

"Es la lechuza de Anónimo" contestó Lily emocionada "Al parecer me viene a recoger la respuesta de si quiero cartear con él"

"¿Entonces? ¿Vas a cartear con él?" preguntó una Sarah ligeramente interesada. Liza ansiaba la respuesta mas interesada de lo normal, aunque hacía grandes esfuerzos por no aparentarlo.

Lily pensó un poco. Quería hacerle muchas preguntas a ésta persona, ya que por alguna extraña razón le atraía. Quería saber más de él y conocerlo…

Quizás más que todo conocerlo.

"Si. Cartearé con él" respondió Lily finalmente "Creo que, lamentablemente, no iré con ustedes a cenar"

"Bah, no te preocupes. Nos la apañaremos para no llorar allí abajo" bromeó la pelinegra. Lily rió "Bueno, ¿Nos vamos hermanita? Por allí me está llamando una buena cena, y no me la quiero perder"

"Está bien, ya vamos" Sarah rodó los ojos ante su hermana. Al final se volvió a Lily "Adiós Lil. Y suerte" A esto último le agregó un guiño de su ojo.

Acto seguido, las dos hermanas se fueron. Lily se puso una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, agarrando un montón de pergaminos, tinta, la pluma que Sarah le había regalado y poniéndolo todo en su mochila. Así se puso en marcha, yendo a uno de sus lugares favoritos para tener más privacidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily subió a la Torre de Astronomía. Ese lugar, para ella, era el lugar más perfecto e ideal para pensar o hacer algún deber sin que nadie te interrumpiera o te distrajera. Exhalando un suspiro, se sentó en uno de los pupitres que había cerca, sintiendo de cerca el crudo frío invernal, pero sin darle mucha importancia. Desdoblando el pergamino que tenía en manos, empezó a leer la carta que su admirador le escribió:

_'Querida estrella de la noche:_

¿Desea la dama más bella de todo este universo cartear conmigo hoy? 

Anónimo'

Lily rió. ¿La dama más bella del universo? Vaya, jamás me habían llamado así, pensó ella. Sonrió con los ojos brillantes, empezando a escribir una respuesta:

_'Querido Anónimo:_

Si; esta dama quisiera cartear con este gentil caballero

Lily'

Lily le dio el pergamino a la lechuza, quien salió volando por la ventana, estando de vuelta en menos de tres minutos con una respuesta. Vaya rapidez, pensó la pelirroja, impresionada.

_'Perfecto. Entonces empecemos… ¿De qué quisieras hablar?'_

Lily sonrió. Hundió la punta de su pluma- la cual empezaba a ponerse de color amarillo, lo cual significa felicidad, como bien sabemos- en tinta negra, empezando a redactar su respuesta:

_'Quisiera hablar de ti, si quieres, y saber más cosas tuyas. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? ¿Qué no te gusta? _

_¿Me lo responderías?_

_Lily'_

Lily ató la carta en la pata de la pequeña lechuza y ésta salió volando de nuevo por la ventana. Solo voló en picada hasta dos torres más abajo, donde se encontraba un joven chico sentado en el ventanal de la lechucería. El chico recibió entusiasmado a su lechuza, empezando a leer la respuesta de la pelirroja. Rió un poco, pensando en los difícil que sería redactar tal respuesta; aunque no era nada imposible, así que empezó:

_'Por supuesto, mi princesa; todo lo que tú quieras. _

_Soy una persona que no se rinde hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Me gusta mucho volar en escoba. Siempre quise ser cazador, pero por los deberes no tengo tiempo de practicar, así que nunca llegué a formar parte del equipo de Quidditch. Según algunas personas, soy astuto e inteligente. Me gusta ayudar y complacer a la gente, tal y como me encanta complacerte con esta carta._

_Para agregar, lo que no me gusta nunca es estar celoso'_

James dobló el pergamino y se lo dio a su mascota, que hizo el mismo recorrido por los aires. El chico esperó un poco, entre emocionado y nervioso a la vez.

En pocos minutos, Rup vino con su respuesta, dándosela a su amo. James desdobló el pergamino, leyendo:

_'¿Celoso de qué?_

James esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ésta era, justamente, la respuesta que estaba esperando. Le dio el reverso al pergamino y empezó a escribir, sin más rodeos, su respuesta:

_'Alguien me dijo que besaste a alguien hoy. ¿Es eso cierto?'_

La lechuza llegó a la gran ventana de la torre de astronomía con la respuesta, entregándole ésta a una impaciente Lily que desdobló rápidamente y leyó en silencio. No pudo evitar pensar con amargura que seguramente James Potter había divulgado su triunfo por los corredores; no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello, pensando en que quizá había sido una tonta en corresponder aquel beso. Pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Este no era el momento para pensar en ello.

Al final le dio el reverso al pergamino y empezó a escribir su respuesta, eligiendo bien sus palabras:

_'Si, lo es; Pero fue este chico- que por cierto, es el mismo del que te he contado- el que lo inició todo. Al final le solté una bofetada y me fui de allí rápidamente, sintiéndome muy confundida y desorientada; pero al final me hallé enfadada por lo que pasó, y por él, ya que este chico había hecho una broma hace unos días, y se burló de mí también. Éste era mi amigo; y digo era, porque no sé si al final seguiremos siendo amigos después de esto'_

James no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste con esta respuesta. _Era_… Ahora tal palabra le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Él y Lily Evans ya no serían amigos nunca más?

Negó con la cabeza. Este no era momento para pensar en eso. Habían muchas dudas que aclarar aún, por lo que en la parte de abajo de la respuesta de la chica empezó a escribir:

_'Pero, tal vez ese chico te besó porque tu le gustas ¿no? Si dices que él siempre te persigue, no hay otra explicación. Pero dime… ¿A ti no te gusta él?'_

Lily leyó la respuesta de su admirador, y fue cuando esa maldita pregunta empezó a hacer estragos en su cabeza: ¿En verdad estaba enamorada de James Potter? ¿O solo sentía simpatía por él? ¿U odio? Rayos… ya no sabía ni qué sentía con respecto al muchacho.

Se detuvo a pensar un poco. Lo que ella sintió en el beso… los cosquilleos, las sensaciones… ¿Había sido amor? Porque en ningún beso compartido con otro muchacho había sentido eso, por más largos que hubiesen sido. Ese beso… esa pregunta… ¿Estaba de verdad enamorada de James Potter?

Pero es que… ¡No podía ser! Porque sino, ella… y él…

No, definitivamente no.

La chica no tardó en redactar su respuesta:

_'La verdad, esta es la misma pregunta que yo me hago y me sigo cuestionando. Debo admitirlo, James Potter es una persona con la cual cualquier persona sueña; es dulce, amable, inteligente, guapo y generoso, aunque también es un cretino y un ególatra; pero sin duda es una buena persona, y me atrae… Pero hay otra persona que también me atrae, y creo que aún más'_

James se quedó en trance con estas palabras; No solo por las palabras despectivas con las que Lily le había referido- y que nunca le había dicho en su cara-, sino por aquellas últimas líneas. No la entendía… ni la entendería nunca. En un momento dice que quizás está enamorada de él, pero que al final a ella le gusta otra persona. ¿Quién podía ser esa persona? Oleadas de ira se amontonaban en su interior, dándole esa conocida sensación de envidia, de celos.

Tenía que saber quién la atraía, y tenía que saberlo ahora:

_'¿De verdad? ¿Quién?'_

En menos de dos minutos ya tenía la respuesta doblada en un pergamino, en sus manos. Se quedó petrificado por un momento, pensando en qué debía hacer: Si desdoblar el pergamino y ver a quien le gustaba Lily, muriéndose de celos y sin poder hacer nada, ya que al parecer le había hecho mucho daño a la muchacha; O no desdoblar el pergamino y quedarse con la duda.

Definitivamente la opción uno.

Desdobló el pergamino, y lo que leyó lo dejó impactado:

_'Tu'_

Ésta simple monosílaba hizo que quedara de todas las maneras que tuvieran que ver con la sorpresa: Paralizado, impresionado, impactado, shockeado. Nunca planeó que ésa palabrita quedara estampada en el pergamino, señalándole a él, Anónimo, a ser el enamorado de Lily Evans.

Porque estaba bien que a Lily Evans le gustara James Potter… ¡Pero NO que le gustara Anónimo! ¡NO él!

'¡Esto se me salió de las manos!' pensó.

En un rápido y confuso análisis, a Lily Evans le gustaba James Potter y Anónimo al mismo tiempo; Anónimo era James Potter, por lo cual se verificaba que él, James Potter, solamente él le gustara a Lily Evans (lo cuál era muy bueno); pero ella estaba enojada con James Potter por la broma, el insulto y el beso… y eso era malo, muy malo; y lo que era peor y PÉSIMO en toda regla, era que Lily no sabía que James era Anónimo, y a ella le gustaba Anónimo… ¡Y estaba enfadada con él!

¿Cómo rayos se lo tomaría cuando descubriera que James era su admirador secreto?

'No quiero ni pensarlo' pensó aterrorizado.

Estaba muy confundido

Mientras tanto, Lily Evans esperaba nerviosa su respuesta. Había sido una medida muy impulsiva haber enviado ese pergamino, lo sabía, pero es que no pudo aguantarse más; Lo que decía era verdad: Anónimo le atraía, y no solo por la curiosidad que causaba el no saber su verdadera identidad, sino también por tantas palabras lindas juntas y tanta apoyo. Sonaba mal, y hasta tonto; pero es que, si tan solo le conociera…

Y fue ahí cuando la lechuza hizo aparición. No tardó en leer lo que le llegó:

_'¿Yo? ¿En serio?'_

Lily no pudo evitar reír al ver esa corta respuesta. Seguro su admirador estaba petrificado por la impresión que le había dado la última respuesta. Pobrecito… seguro está confundido, pensó.

Escribió por debajo su respuesta:

_'Si… Es que creo que resultaste ser tan amigo mío que… Me gustaste así, y no más. Es extraño ¿verdad? Supongo que así lo creerías; pero ese no es el caso. Lo que quiero decir es que… creo que estoy lista para conocerte Anónimo'_

Lo último hizo que los ojos se le pusieran cuadrados a James…  
¿¡CONOCERLO!?

Merlín… Ahora el asunto estaba totalmente fuera de sus manos. ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? Se preguntó.

Esto hubiese sido hace unos días y sin lugar a dudas la mejor noticia en todo el planeta, cuando las cosas entre él y Lily marchaban completamente a la perfección. ¡Pero ahora no! ¡No ahora cuando más bien parecían un perro y gato en plena guerra!

James agarró su pluma y, con manos temblorosas, escribió:

_'¿Conocerme? ¿Ya? ¿No es muy pronto aún?'_

Lily se desconcertó un poco con aquella respuesta, y hasta se advirtió desilusionada. Se hubiese imaginado una respuesta como '_¡Si! ¡Vamos a conocernos!"_', pero no una respuesta de este estilo, donde se mostraban perfectamente los nervios.

Aún extrañada escribió lo siguiente:

'_Si, conocernos. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que aún no es hora?'_

James leyó esto varias veces. Merlín… Como quería decir que no, que no era la hora, sino que era porque cuando ella le viera la cara le pegaría la bofetada mas terrible en su vida.

Pero no podía.

¿Cómo se _'conocerían'_ sin que Lily recibiera la humillación más grande de su vida según ella y le diera a él un golpe digno de total recuerdo?

En ese momento, el mecanismo de sus pensamientos empezara a trabajar rápidamente, creando una loca y extraña idea que saltó en frente de sus ojos, haciéndolos abrir de par en par. ¿Podía ser que…? ¡Pero no! Era una idea tan loca… tan fuera de lo común; Aunque…

No era una mala idea; Es más, modestia aparte, se le había ocurrido la mejor idea de todo el mundo… ¡Y tenía que redactar la respuesta de inmediato!

En la torre, Lily esperaba intranquila. Parecía que hace mucho tiempo le había mandado a su admirador la respuesta. ¿Será que ocurrió algo malo con la lechuza? Se preguntó.

No, no le había ocurrido nada a la lechuza, porque en ese mismo instante estaba al frente de ella con una respuesta. Como si su vida estuviera dependiendo de ello, desdobló con furia el pergamino, sorprendiéndose al ver que la respuesta era un tanto larga.

Empezó a leer:

_'No, al contrario, me siento feliz y alagado de dejarme conocer por esta damisela; solo eran, en cierto modo, los nervios y la emoción de tan solo pensarlo, pero ninguna negación. Por supuesto que quiero que me conozcas y yo conocerte aún más._

Solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta:  


Lo que leyó a continuación la dejó impactada:

_'¿Tienes pareja para el baile de navidad?'_

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían los mismos platos en donde servían la comida en el Gran Comedor. Eso era, definitivamente, una insinuación. ¿Sería que…?

No tardó en contestar la pregunta de su admirador, aparentando una total indiferencia (cuando sentía todo lo contrario).

_'No... No tengo pareja'_

James esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la respuesta. ¡Cómo le encantaba leer eso! ¡Ni siquiera el estúpido de Diggory se lo había pedido! Esto sería perfecto.

'_Pues querida reina de mis sueños… ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja para el baile de navidad? Será la ocasión perfecta para conocernos'_

Lily esbozó una grandísima sonrisa. ¿Ella? ¿Ser su pareja?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, escribió su respuesta.

_'Si admirador... Quisiera ser tu pareja...'_

¡James estaba feliz! ¡Sumamente FELIZ! ¡Lily iba a ir con él al baile después de todo!

_'… ¿Pero como te podré reconocer?'_

La verdad es que no había pensado en eso. No podía decirle a Lily que fuese a que un chico de cabello alborotado y lentes redondos; eso le llevaría al principio de su perdición.

Tenía que emplear total y completa astucia:

_'¡Qué emoción! ¡Podré ir al baile con la chica que amo en todo el universo! Para que me reconozcas tendré un brazalete de plata con una letra 'A' en la muñeca. Luego te enviaré a uno de mis mensajeros para que te diga en donde te esperaré'_

Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y escribió lo siguiente:

_'Perfecto. Bien… creo que ya es hora de irme. No quiero que sea tarde y me pillen por los pasillos. Ha sido un gusto cartear con un caballero como usted'_

James esbozó una gran sonrisa:

_'No. El gusto ha sido mío, por cartear con una bella princesa como tu. Adiós'_

Lily rió de nuevo y escribió su respuesta, dándosela a la lechuza para que fuera de nuevo con su amo.

Lentamente, recogió todo para dirigirse a su sala común. Se dio cuenta que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y que sus mejillas andaban teñidas de un rosa muy intenso; De lo que no se dio cuenta fue el color de su pluma, la cual estaba totalmente roja, lo cual significaba amor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James esperó a Rup y, al ver a su lechuza entrar por la ventana, le arrebató el pergamino que tenía en su pata:

_'Adiós. Ansío que ya sea el 28 de diciembre'_

James estaba sumamente feliz. La idea de que Lily se enfadaría o no con él por tal engaño se había desvanecido de su mente; Lo único que tenía en sus pensamientos y le nublaba la vista era una alegría tan grande como el mismo Hogwarts, y una chica que le hacía sentir fuertes latidos en su travieso corazón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah y Liza regresaron a la habitación, discutiendo como por una tontería (_extrañamente_):

"¡Esa patata era mía! ¿Por qué tuviste que agarrarla?" reprochaba Liza.

"Porque era la última…" contestó Sarah encogiéndose de hombros y sin dar importancia.

Las dos entraron en su dormitorio y se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a una Lily recostada en su cama y durmiendo plácidamente, aún teniendo la túnica puesta. Se le veía una gran sonrisa en los labios, además de un montón de pergaminos atrapados entre su brazo y su pecho.

"Parece que Lily está feliz" dijo Sarah, sonriente.

"Si… ¿Vemos lo que le ha escrito su admirador?"

"No, déjala. Es su privacidad" dijo Sarah manteniendo la sonrisa "Dejémosla dormir. Mañana le preguntaremos todo lo que queramos"

Lentamente, entre las dos hermanas, corrieron el dosel de la cama de la pelirroja, dejando que durmiera ensimismada entre sus sueños y fantasías.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí, que sino se me alarga n.nU El próximo capítulo será uno de después de navidad, y después… tatataaaaan:D El 28 de Diciembre!**

**Vaya… menos mal que se acabó la navidad.**

**Pues retomando lo que de verdad importa, les quiero decir a todas ustedes ¡FELIZ AÑO! Espero que todos sus propósitos se cumplan en este 2007, y que el 2006 nos sirva para aprender de él y de todo lo que hemos pasado :P **

**Les quiero decir que este es mi regalo de nuevo año! No saben lo difícil que fue cambiar este capítulo. Si comparan el cap original con este, hallaran muchísimos cambios, y no solo gramaticales y de redacción, sino de situaciones.**

**Como ya les dije, no quiero caer en redundancia, y más que nada quiero mostrarles a los verdaderos personajes que he creado. Durante mucho tiempo, en el foro de la warner, he estado jugando con ellos y utilizándoles como marionetas, haciéndoles protagonistas de mis- ahora me doy cuenta- muy malas escenas inventadas. Ya no puedo calcular con una mano la cantidad de veces en las que los personajes han jugado en la habitación, tanto para arrojarse almohadas como para levantarse con un buen año de agua fría (típico…). Es bueno mostrarles en su lado infantil, pero tampoco me quiero precipitar con ellos. Tienen 17 años, y hay que saberlos mostrar tanto en su lado serio como en su lado bromista.**

**En fin… tal vez eso era lo que quería apuntar.**

**Bueno… sin duda lo que más me gusto poner fue la escena del beso (comparen el cap. Original y no hallarán ni rastro de lo que es esta escena ahora). No quería poner la típica escena en donde James la besaba a la fuerza y Lily le daba una bofetada, gritándole lo sucio que era (como hice en el cap original). Esta vez quise poner algo detallado, y aparte una trama realmente creíble. Supongo que me siento feliz por haberlo logrado, o al menos eso espero.**

**Creo que me estoy alargando ¿no? xD  
Bueno, tan solo esto. ¡Disfruten del cap! El próximo será algo corto (creeeo…), pero no será menos interesante ;)**

Muchos besos!! Y felices reyes por adelantado!  
Mari 


	31. Confusión

**Confusión**

Lily terminaba de contar cada detalle de la noche anterior a sus amigas:

"… Él me contestó la carta, diciéndome que no era eso lo que aparentaba decir, que…" un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas "estaba, al contrario, halagado de cartear con… con… su princesa" pudo decir, totalmente roja.

Sarah no hizo más que suspirar risueña. Liza, en cambio, prefirió no decir nada. Típico de Potter, pensó.

A estas alturas aún se preguntaba como no le había dicho nada a Lily. Bien sabía ella que esta situación acarrearía muy malas consecuencias.

Pero aún así ayudaba a ese chico. Definitivamente no se comprendía a sí misma.

"Luego puso algo que me sorprendió por completo" siguió relatando la muchacha. Miró un momento a sus amigas, quienes se mantenían calladas en espera de la respuesta "Él me… me preguntó si tenía pareja de baile"

Liza palideció por completo al escuchar esto. Si las cosas iban por donde ella creía que irían, entonces definitivamente James Potter tendría que estar LOCO DE REMATE.

"¿Y qué le respondiste?" preguntó la pelinegra, rezando porque su amiga no contestara lo que ella pensaba.

"Le dije que no tenía pareja" respondió "Me envió una respuesta que decía… que…" la pelirroja no pudo evitar emitir algunas pequeñas risitas. Se vería a la legua que estaba totalmente emocionada "¡Adivinen que decía!"

"¿Te invitó al baile?" preguntó Sarah de sopetón. Liza cruzó aún más los dedos porque no se emitiera la siguiente respuesta…

"¡Siii!" gritó la pelirroja con las manos en las mejillas, intentando cubrir su rubor. Se veía encantadora.

"¡Pues muchas felicidades Lils!" exclamó la rubia, abrazando a la pelirroja entre risas.

Mientras tanto, Liza no tenía ni asomo de lo que sentían su hermana y la pelirroja. En habría podido haber saltado, reído y emocionado ante tal noticia; pero en estos momentos la chica estaba totalmente pálida, como si el más terrible fantasma la hubiera sorprendido. Ella se encontraba repitiendo las mismas palabras en su cabeza:

_No puede ser… No puede ser… No puede ser…  
_  
Sarah pudo notarlo.

"Liz… ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué?" se encontró diciendo desubicada. Al notar el característico ceño fruncido de Sarah, halló respuestas a suma velocidad "Si, si… Solo me acordé que tenía que enviarle una carta a papá"

"¿Una carta a papá? ¿Para qué?" preguntó la rubia, un poco más desconfiada.

"No les respondí ayer" dijo Liza, lo cual era en parte verdad "Seguro estarán preocupados. Creerán que la lechuza perdió la carta en el camino"

"Oh bueno, pero si quieres dame la carta y yo se lo mando"

"No, no te preocupes hermanita. Yo iré" dijo Liza, haciendo gala de su talento como actriz.

"Oh… pues, está bien"

Claro que Sarah no era ninguna tonta. Sabía bien que su hermana estaba tramando algo; pero quizá era mejor dejarla en paz. Podía que en otro momento le abordaría.

"Cuida a Blanca. En un momento vuelvo" Liza salió de la habitación con un pergamino, una pluma y una tinta, caminando a buen paso y haciendo resonar los tacones bajos de sus zapatos en la madera de la sala, hasta alejarse.

Lily había estado pendiente de cada detalle de la escena. Con Sarah y ella solas, no dudo en hacer su pregunta:

"¿Últimamente has notado a Liza un poco distraída?"

"No sé" contestó Sarah con el ceño aún fruncido, acariciando el suave pelaje de Blanca, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Quizás nunca comprendería a su hermana, después de todo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter, mientras tanto, terminaba de contar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"Y entonces yo la invité al baile" culminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin embargo sus amigos no parecieron tener la clase de sorpresa que él esperaba ver en sus caras.

"¿¡QUÉ TU QUÉ!?" exclamaron Remus y Sirius.

James se tapó los oídos al instante ante tal grito colectivo.

"Lo que oyeron" contestó con toda la calma del mundo "La invité al baile" James miró a sus amigos con una ceja al aire "Creí que se alegrarían… ¿Qué pasa?"

"James, creo que hablo tanto por Sirius como por mí cuando te digo…"

"¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?" no evitó exclamar el pelinegro.

"… Gracias… eso era exactamente lo que quería decir"

"¿¡No entiendes que Lily te volverá puré de patata cuando te vea!?" exclamó el animago.

James estuvo a punto de contestar, pero notó una lechuza parda picotear en la ventana del dormitorio. Extrañado fue a ésta y la abrió, dejando pasar el ave y depositándole en la mano…

"Por merlín…" murmuró el chico, viendo con los ojos totalmente abierto lo que tenía en las manos.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Remus yendo hacia su amigo y quedándose de la misma forma al ver…

"¡Déjenme ver! ¡Déjenme ver!" exclamó Sirius dando saltos, curioso por ver tan extraña protagonista de tanta atención. Los saltos cesaron al identificar el objeto, quedándose igual o peor que sus amigos: serio, asombrado y horrorizado "Por… Merlín…"

Lo que tenía James en las manos era un vociferador.

"¡Yo no hice nada malo! ¡Lo juro!" exclamó el animago soltando la carta y dejándola caer al suelo.

"Pero… Cornamenta, ese no es el sello de tu familia" dijo Remus, recobrando un poco la cordura y viendo el sello que estaba pegado en el sobre rojo "Hay una _W_, no una _P_"

"¿Y saben? Esa _W_ se me hace familiar" murmuró Sirius, mirando el sello extrañado, y saliendo poco a poco de su trance.

"Pero..." de repente, se vio que el sobre empezaba a moverse y sacudirse "¡AAAAAAHH! ¡ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ABRIRSE! ¡ARRÓJENLO POR LA VENTANA!"

Sirius fue el primero en usar sus reflejos para agarrar tal monstruo y tirarlo a continuación por la ventana. El joven Black quedó satisfecho, sacudiéndose las palmas.

"¡Listo!"

"**¡¡¡¡¡JAAAAAAAMEEEEEES POOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEER!!!!!**"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" dijo Remus ocultándose detrás de su cama, preparándose para la bomba.

Ascendiendo del aire se encontraba un sobre rojo con forma de boca gritando en dirección al chico de lentes:

"**¡TÚUUUUUUU!"**

El sobre rojo entró a la habitación, dirigiéndose a un James totalmente petrificado. Sirius sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa voz:

"¡Es Liza!"

"**¡WEADER PARA TI BLACK!**" gritó el sobre dirigiéndose a Sirius "**¡AHORA CIERRA EL PICO Y DÉJAME HABLAR CON POTTER!**"

Sirius sabía perfectamente que los vociferadores no podían hacerle daño a nadie; pero Sirius, irremediablemente, sintió tanto miedo que se ocultó detrás de su cama, esperando a que pasara toda la escena.

"**¡¿EN QUÉ RAYOS Y CENTELLAS ESTABAS PENSANDO JAMES POTTER?! ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE CUANDO LILY TE VEA TE VA A MATAR Y TERMINAR ODIANDO MAS DE LO QUE TE ODIA?!**"

"¡Eso fue lo mismo que yo le dije Liza!" exclamó Sirius.

"**¡VUELVE A OCULTARTE DETRÁS DE TU CAMA Y NO INTERFIERAS BLACK!**" 

Sirius obedeció como un cachorro a su amo.

"**JAMES POTTER! ¡EXIJO UNA RESPUESTA!**"

"¡Lo tengo todo bajo control Liza!" dijo James, conservando la calma "¡Haré que Lily vea a su admirador secreto, pero que al mismo tiempo no lo vea! ¡Lo tengo todo arreglado!"

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo harás?" no tardó en preguntar Sirius desde su lugar.

"**¡BLACK! ¡SI NO DEJAS DE INTERFERIR, VENDRÉ EN PERSONA A TU HABITACIÓN Y TE HARÉ PICADILLO!"** gritó Liza una vez más.

Sirius, ahora si consciente de que podía correr un poco de peligro, salió de su escondite para encerrarse dentro del closet, para mayor seguridad. El sobre rojo bufó y se dirigió a James una vez más:

"**¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO LE HAGAS DAÑO A MI AMIGA! PORQUE SI LO HACES… ¡YO TE HARÉ MUCHO MAS DAÑO A TI!**"

"Lo tomaré claro Liza. Lo prometo" dijo James sumamente nervioso y empezando ya a sudar. Cuando Liza Weader juraba algo, su palabra se hacía realidad.

"**BIEN POTTER… ¡NO ME DEFRAUDES!**"

Ante estas pocas palabras, su voz se perdió y el sobre se auto-destruyó, quedando pedacitos de papel en el suelo, luego convertidos en cenizas. Remus y Sirius salieron de sus escondites lentamente. Remus no pudo evitar suspirar después de haber presenciado tan alucinante espectáculo.

"Eres hombre muerto Cornamenta" dijo Sirius, dejando atrás el closet "Cuando te mate Liza… ¿Me puedo quedar con tu capa de invisibilidad?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno… yo creo que deberías preparar tu testamento desde ahora" fue la respuesta de Sirius, pero Remus le interrumpió.

"¡Le mentiste James! ¡Tú no tienes ningún plan preparado! ¿Te lo recuerdo?"

"Yo nunca dije que no tenía un plan" Sirius y Remus se miraron entre ellos, confundidos "Desde el momento en que le pedí a Lily ser mi pareja de baile, he estado preparando absolutamente todo"

"¿En serio? ¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Sirius con curiosidad en marcha "¿Qué harás?"

"No puedo decir nada" dijo el animago esbozando una sonrisa "Lo único que puedo decir es que todo marchará a la perfección"

O eso esperaba él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al final los tres amigos bajaron a comer en el Gran Comedor, después de cambiarse y bañarse… y quizás de intentar sacarle a James su plan.

Pero el chico parecía la misma tumba de Matahari; así que Sirius y Remus desistieron en su complot, empezando a comer lo que había en la mesa con sumo apetito.

"¡Oooooh!" exclamó Sirius viendo cada cosa que había delante de él "¡Huevos! ¡Tocino! ¡Croissant! ¡Salchichas!" así fue agarrando de todo, originando una gran montaña de comida en su plato de oro.

Sirius y James se le quedaron mirando a su amigo, alucinados.

"De verdad, me cuesta entender en donde te cabe tanta comida" dijo Remus viendo impresionado como su amigo se comía cada cosa como si fuese un animal.

"¡Fácil Remus! ¡Me cabe en el estómago!" exclamó Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

"Entonces tendrás 4 estómagos, como una vaca" bromeó James, haciendo reír a Remus. Sirius se metió un buen bocado de malvaviscos de mermelada en la boca, indignado.

"_Pienfen_ lo que _quieranf_"

James iba a decir otra de sus bromas, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lily y las hermanas Weader en el Gran comedor. Vio como el grupo de amigas se sentaron en la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor, conversando acerca de distintas cosas. Tanto Sirius como Remus también se dieron cuenta, e incluso de un detalle más.

"Vaya… Creo que Lily está muy feliz en este día" dijo Sirius terminando de tragarse un mini sándwich, viendo a la pelirroja.

Y en efecto, Lily Evans llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, incapaz de quitársele en el rostro, haciendo que sus mejillas se cubrieran de un color carmesí muy intenso. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca esa mañana, pareciendo que el mismo sol se reflejaba en ellos.

"¿Por qué será?" se preguntó Remus en voz alta, con clara intensión. James silbó, haciéndose el que no sabía nada.

Y es que si lo sabía. Él también estaba emocionado. No podía esperar a que fuera la _Gran Noche._

"Cambiando de tema…" Sirius volvió al ataque con su comida "_Oyu Remuf_… ¿_Cuambo baf_ a hablar _cun Farra_?"

"Disculpa, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices Sirius" dijo un Remus divertido.

Sirius volteó los ojos, mientras tragaba todo lo que tenía en la boca.

"Te preguntaba si ibas a hablar con Sarah"

Todo rastro de diversión desapareció del rostro de Remus, haciendo que se ruborizara visiblemente por la vergüenza:

"¿Tiene que ser hoy?"

"No lo sé" dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Pero lo harás?" preguntó James. Remus suspiró.

"No estoy seguro" dijo aenado y un poco cabizbajo "Está muy confundida conmigo. No sé si quiera hacerla confundir más"

Claro… más excusas.

"Remus, ya deja de ser un cobarde y de inventar excusas que no tienen lógica" dijo Sirius con fingida seriedad "Levántate, ve a ella y habla normalmente, como si fuesen amigos. Discúlpate por todos los malentendidos y listo"

"Te sentirás mejor así, créenos" dijo James.

Remus entendía que sus amigos se preocuparan por él y lo quisieran ayudar, cosa que agradecía profundamente…

Pero es que… ¡Era tan complicado!

Mientras tanto, las chicas conversaban:

"Me muero porque sea 28 de diciembre" decía Liza, emocionada "Charlotte me diseñó un vestido precioso. Ya me lo quiero poner"

"Lástima que no puedas ir con Sirius" dijo Sarah distraída, revolviendo su comida sin apetito.

"Sarah, ni una palabra" dijo Liza al instante, cayendo en la cuenta de algo "¡Oye! ¿No tienes pareja de baile?"

"Nadie me ha preguntado" dijo Sarah encogiéndose de hombros.

"No hay que esperar que un chico venga por ti… ¡Tu tienes que conseguir al chico!" dijo Liza como toda buena hermana mayor.

"Esperaré a que el destino me solucione las cosas, gracias" dijo llevándose un trozo de tostada a la boca.

"Ay hermana…"

A Sarah le invadió una molestia profunda ante estas dos insignificantes palabras. Ella no entendía a su hermana, definitivamente. Y lo peor de todo es que su hermana no la podía entender a ella. ¿Qué tenía que ella no tuviera una pareja de baile? ¡Ni que fuera cosa de vida o muerte!

Con un bufido pinchó un bizcocho. De pronto su buen humor se había esfumado por la ventana.

En ese momento, James pudo como un chico de Ravenclaw se paraba de su mesa, yendo hacia el grupo de chicas.

"Amos Diggory…" murmuró James, sonriendo malévolamente al saber sin esfuerzo lo que se proponía el chico.

Amos Diggory llegó a su objetivo, saludando con una sonrisa:

"Buenos días"

"Hola" saludaron de vuelta Liza y Lily (Sarah no se encontraba de muchos ánimos)

"Err… Lily, te quería preguntar algo" dijo Amos, viendo a la pelirroja directamente a los ojos.

"Lo que quieras Amos" respondió Lily, extrañada.

"Pues, me preguntaba… Si tu quieres, claro" el chico empezaba a sentirse nervioso "Si tu… ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja en el baile de navidad?"

Lily miró un momento al chico y un gesto de lamento apareció en su rostro. Amos pudo ver claramente que esa no era la tradicional expresión que se le acompañaba a una respuesta afirmativa.

"Lo siento Amos" dijo la chica negando con la cabeza "Ya tengo pareja"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, al notar como Lily le negaba a la cara de comadreja con la cabeza y como éste adoptaba una cara de decepción, había entendido perfectamente de qué hablaban.

"¡Ja! Lily es mía… mía y de nadie mas… laralaralara"

El chico dejó de cantar feliz, para seguir presenciando tan codiciado show desde lejos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh…" dijo el chico con clara decepción "Bueno… no importa"

"De verdad, lo siento" dijo Lily no dejando de sentirse un poco lamentada.

"No, no te preocupes" contestó éste, recobrando su sonrisa, aunque sin perder la curiosidad "Y bien… ¿Quién es tu pareja?"

Tendría que conocer su rival ¿no?

"No sabría como decirte…" contestó Lily, ruborizándose, mientras echaba mechones rebeldes de su pelo detrás de su oreja "Es… un amigo mío"

"Ahhh… muy bien" asintió el chico.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus lo pensó detenidamente, hasta decidir que lo haría: Hablaría con ella. ¿Qué perdería con tan solo una conversación?

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamó decidido, levantándose de la mesa "¡Iré a hablar con ella!"

Empezó a caminar a paso decidido hacia el grupo, mientras Amos Diggory formulaba un plan y lo ponía en marcha. El chico dirigió la vista a la rubia Weader, quien tenía aún su vista en el plato aún.

"Emmm… Sarah…"

La menor de las Weader despegó la vista del plato y la posó en Diggory, sin poder disimular su aburrimiento.

"¿Si?"

El chico puso su mejor sonrisa y preguntó:

"Me preguntaba si tu quisieras ser mi pareja de baile"

Remus estuvo a punto de llegar a Sarah, pero al escuchar esas palabras simplemente se petrificó en su lugar.

Sirius y James, aún estando lejos, le habían leído los labios a Amos diggory, teniendo la misma reacción, al igual que Lily y Liza, que no cabían en sí de la sorpresa. No podían emitir palabra o pensamiento alguno…

Pero la mas confundida era la misma Sarah. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras… ¿Desde cuando Amos Diggory estaba interesado en ella? No sabia que contestar.

Remus miraba a Sarah, atento a cada movimiento de la muchacha. Hubiera querido interrumpir la situación para que la respuesta no saliera nunca de sus labios, pero simplemente su cuerpo no podía responderle.

Y Sarah aún seguía mirando al chico que tenía en frente de ella. Entrecerró sus ojos y levantó una ceja, como pidiendo una explicación de su impredecible pregunta, pero el chico tan solo la miraba, con una sonrisa en labios, esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

Por un momento deseó que Diggory fuera Remus; tal vez así las cosas hubiesen sido mucho más fáciles. Pero no… Después de un largo rato, la chica suspiró. No le quedaba otra opción.

"Si" dijo secamente "Acepto ser tu pareja de baile"

Remus hubiese querido que esas palabras fueran dirigidas exclusivamente a él, pero lamentablemente no fue así. Desgraciadamente el más fuerte venció una vez más… y en esta ocasión fue Amos Diggory.

Lentamente el chico se volvió, caminando rápidamente en dirección a sus amigo, cabizbajo; Remus y Sirius intentaron retenerlo, pero éste se zafó de sus palabras para irse a la gran puerta de roble, saliendo así del gran comedor. Sirius y James lo miraron confundidos por un momento, hasta que Sirius lo entendió todo perfectamente:

"Sarah va a ir con Diggory al baile"

James negó tristemente con la cabeza. Sin duda alguna, las cosas no eran tan fáciles para Remus en estas navidades.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Liza y Lily estaban totalmente desconcertadas… ¿Por qué Sarah le había dicho que si a Diggory sabiendo perfectamente que a ella le gustaba Remus?

Parecía ser una pregunta sin respuesta.

Diggory sonrió más de lo que estaba haciendo, así originando una mueca muy desagradable en su rostro.

"Perfecto" dijo el Ravenclaw "Entonces… te pasaré buscando a tu sala común a las seis ¿Te parece?"

"Está bien" dijo Sarah sin mucho ánimo que se diga. Aún la intriga le atormentaba.

"Bien" el chico miró su reloj de pulsera por unos segundos "Supongo que me debo ir. Adiós" se despidió el chico, besando a Sarah por la mejilla "Luces muy bonita hoy. No podré esperar por verte el día del baile"

Fue suficiente para que Sarah empezara a sospechar de las intenciones del chico.

Cuando el chico se fue del Gran Comedor, fue cuando Liza empezó a bombardear a su hermana de preguntas:

"¿Qué rayos he visto que sucedió?"

Sin siquiera mirar a su hermana, Sarah susurró un "no lo sé".

"¿Por qué le dijiste que si a Diggory?" preguntó Liza, empezando a ponerse irritable "¿Acaso te gusta?"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Sabes bien que él no me gusta!" exclamó Sarah, haciendo que varias personas en la mesa se volvieran a verla, sin importarle. ¿Cómo rayos iba a pensar su hermana una cosa así de ella?

"¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que si?" preguntó la pelinegra, poniendo peor el humor de su hermana.

"¡No lo sé Liza!" exclamó Sarah enfadada y levantándose de la mesa "¡No sé de donde salió!"

"¡Pues yo vi que salió de **tu** boca!" exclamó Liza levantándose de la mesa también y quedando a la altura de su hermana "¿Acaso no pensaste antes de hablar?"

"¡No lo sé Liz!" exclamó Sarah, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas "¡Déjame en paz!"

Con esas palabras, la rubia salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, sintiendo que las lágrimas caían. Corrió por los corredores del castillo, sin idea de en donde estaba. Sintiéndose cansada, se pegó a la pared, bajando poco a poco hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo, dejando que cada una de sus lágrimas cayera lentamente. La chica sollozó durante algunos minutos, sintiéndose muy mal.

Secó sus lágrimas y se levantó, cansada de estar huyendo como una chiquilla de sus problemas. No sabía por qué había hecho lo que había hecho… pero lo había hecho, y eso bastaba. Tuvo la idea de ir a la sala común, pero escuchó a lo lejos voces. Sintió una inmensa curiosidad dentro de ella, sin saber por qué.

'Vamos Sarah… ya no tienes diez años, vete de aquí'

Pero algo le decía a ella que debía acercarse un poco más y escuchar. Sin saber como se encontró detrás de una columna, viendo a dos chicos conversando. Uno era Richard Geller, un chico de 7mo año de Hufflepuff. Al otro chico Sarah lo conocía perfectamente:

"Diggory…"

Diggory y Geller conversaban como cualquier otra pareja de amigos del colegio. Entonces, Sarah escuchó lo siguiente:

"Y bien Amos, ¿Quién será la que tendrá la dicha de ir contigo al baile de navidad?"

"Iré con Sarah Weader" dijo Diggory con una mueca normal, sin mostrar importancia alguna.

"Weader… Weader…" decía Geller mientras se rascaba la barbilla "Ese apellido me suena, pero no logro recordarlo…"

"Es la hermanita de Liza Weader"

"Ahhh, ya recuerdo"

Sarah bufó por un momento. Siempre había sido así. Nadie conocía a aquella rubia de 15 años con el nombre de Sarah Weader, sino por ser _la hermanita de Liza Weader_. ¡Rayos! ¡Como odiaba eso!

Pero la chica terminó de pensar y maldecirse. Lo que estaba a punto de oír le haría responder todas sus preguntas:

"Pero no entiendo… ¿No estabas detrás de aquella chica, Evans?"

"Si, pero la chica ya tiene pareja de baile" dijo el chico, como escupiendo las palabras.

"Oh, mala suerte amigo" dijo Geller pasando su brazo por los hombros del Ravenclaw.

"¿Mala suerte?" preguntó Diggory confuso, quitando la mano del Hufflepuff de su hombro "Estás loco. ¿No entiendes? ¡Sarah Weader es una de las mejores amigas de Lily Evans! Al estar con Weader, al mismo tiempo estaré con Evans. Si la suerte está de mi parte, haré que Lily baile mínimo una pieza de baile conmigo"

"Entonces… ¿Estás utilizando a Sarah Weader solo para estar cerca de su mejor amiga?"

"Eso es lo que te dije" dijo Diggory resoplando. ¿Por qué los Hufflepuffs tienen que ser tan tontos?, pensó.

"Pero… Hermano, eso es malo" dijo Geller con un suave y notorio enfado en la voz "¿Qué sucederá si se entera? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá?"

"No se enterará de nada… Ni que estuviera escuchando esta conversación" exclamó el joven Ravenclaw.

Que equivocado estaba. ¿Quién pensaría que Sarah Weader estaba escuchando toda esta conversación, cegada por la rabia y la tristeza?

"Lo siento hermano, yo solo decía" dijo Geller poniendo las manos en posición de alto, por encima de su cabeza.

"No te preocupes Richard" dijo Diggory en tono de fastidio "Será mejor que regrese a mi sala común y… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba" sacó su varita y apuntó a la garganta de Geller "Ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿oíste?"

"Estás b-bien" tartamudeó el chico.

"Está muy bien que lo tengas claro" dijo Diggory dejando de apuntarle a Geller con la varita "Me debo ir. Adiós"

"A-Adiós" tartamudeó el chico caminando (o mejor dicho, casi corriendo) en el vestíbulo, donde seguramente se encontraba su sala común. Cruzando una esquina, Diggory lo dejó de ver.

El chico suspiró y se fue de nuevo por donde había venido, para así ir a su sala común. Sarah estaba justamente detrás de una columna y Diggory pasó cerca, haciendo que dos ojos azules como el cielo se tornaran eléctricos, desatando así una gran tormenta de colores. Sarah podía salir de su escondite y estrangular a Diggory con las manos. Podía aniquilarle, gritarle, golpearle, etc. Pero había un solo inconveniente:

'Yo no soy así'

Entre esas cuatro palabras, Sarah dejó que Diggory pasara y fuera ileso a su sala común. Tal vez el chico había cometido un gran error, pero Sarah no podía juzgar a las personas por una mala acción. No le iba a hacer nada, pero, de un momento u otro, se enteraría de la verdad, de que no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

Así la chica, decidida, se fue caminando rumbo a su sala común, esperando arreglar el pequeño malentendido con su hermana mayor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Remus! ¡Abre la puerta!" exclamaba Sirius golpeando la puerta del baño de su dormitorio.

"¡Deja de esconderte y sal como un hombre!" exclamó James, aunque sabía que las bromas y el sarcasmo no funcionarían mucho en esta ocasión.

"¡Déjenme en paz!" exclamó la voz quebrada de Remus desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

"¡No te dejaremos en paz hasta que salgas!" exclamó con decisión el joven Black.

"¡Debes salir algún día! ¡No puedes esconderte allí para siempre!"Pasó un largo silencio entre los presentes hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió poco a poco. Sirius y James vieron con pena la imagen de su amigo en esos momentos. No había llorado, pero sus revelaban un color vacío de alegría e inundado de rabia, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, el cabello se podría encontrar más desordenado que el de James y sus manos temblaban por la tensión acumulada. Sirius le dio una ojeada al baño y se impactó con lo que vio: cosas como medicinas, tónicos y cremas estaban esparcidos por todo el piso y la cortina de la ducha estaba corrida y destrozada.

El baño se vería lamentable, pero no más que el rostro del licántropo, el cual se encontraba aún silencioso. Su cuerpo, completamente, empezó a temblar. James fue el primero en acercarse y abrazarle, aprisionándole suavemente los brazos, dándole golpes torpes en la espalda, transmitiéndole consuelo:

"Tranquilo …"

"¿Tranquilo?" preguntó Remus, aún temblando dentro del abrazo "¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo?" suspiró, intentando calmarse "Una vez más, el destino me demostró hoy que soy un estúpido licántropo, que soy más débil que…"

"¡Hey! Estás olvidando lo que te dijimos ayer ¿verdad?" Remus se sintió un tanto culpable ante esto "¿Cuántas veces te tendremos que decir que tú no eres débil? ¿Qué en realidad eres la persona más fuerte que hemos conocido alguna vez?

"¿Tan fuerte como para comportarme así por una chica?" preguntó sarcástico.

"Remus, tienes que recordar que, además, eres un adolescente al igual que nosotros" dijo Sirius "Sabes bien que James y yo nos podemos comportar así… especialmente James"

"¡Hey!" exclamó indignado el chico.

Remus rió suavemente, pero aún sin quitar esa expresión vacía de su rostro. Aún se seguía sintiendo mal.

"El destino es muy cruel ¿verdad?" preguntó.

"Ni que lo digas"

Los tres suspiraron.

"Pero al final todo sucede por algo" dijo James, y con claras razones.

Los demás correspondieron a la afirmación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Creo que fuiste dura con ella Liza" dijo Lily en tono serio a su amiga.

"No fue mi culpa" dijo Liza dándole de comer a Bianca "Sarah simplemente se enojó. Es común en ella"

"¿Pero acaso no te das cuenta de que se sentía mal?" preguntó Lily con ironía "Primero porque ella sabia muy bien que ella no tenía pareja de baile… ¡Y tu viniéndoselo a recordar! Luego, sabes que a ella le gusta Remus. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero no estaba de muy buen humor como para que vinieses y preguntaras si le gustaba Diggory, y con tanta insistencia"

Liza se puso a pensar un momento. Lily tenía razón, lo sabía; ella bien sabía que su hermana menor no estaba de buen humor ese día como para venir a molestarle más. Ella misma también se hubiera molestado si alguien le molestara de esa forma.

"Cuando venga me disculparé ¿Te parece?" Lily asintió satisfecha "Pero no te pongas así conmigo. Pareces mi madre cuando hablas en ese tono.

Lily estaba a punto de arrojarle una almohada a su amiga, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que en ese momento entraba cierta rubia a la habitación.

"¡Hola Sarah!" exclamó Lily a su amiga.

Sarah solo le sonrió. No dijo ninguna palabra. Al ver a su hermana, culpabilidad se reflejó en su cara. Liza dejó la comida de Bianca en su tazón y se levantó, para así quedar a la altura de su hermana. Liza la miró por unos segundos, antes de ir hacia su hermana y abrazarla:

"Lo siento"

Sarah sonrió.

"Yo también lo siento"

No supo si lo había dicho por Diggory o por la pelea, pero simplemente lo hizo y se sintió aprisionar en el abrazo. Por fin las cosas se arreglaron entre las dos.

Y entre risas y muchos temas, las tres se unieron de nuevo, los días pasaron rápidamente, dando así paso al día más esperado por todos los estudiantes:

El baile de navidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Después de muuuucho tiempo sin actualizar, aquí estoy con otro nuevo capítulo para ustedes. No crean que me he olvidado de que esta historia existe!! xD**

**Les quiero agradecer, como siempre, por sus MARAVILLOSOS y espectaculares reviewwws!! No he tenido tiempo para responder muchos de ellos, pero seguro que los que recibieron mi mensaje habrán visto lo agradecida que estoy por sus comentarios :D Gracial, MIL MILLONES de gracias!! **

**Como muchas se habrán podido fijar, tengo tiempo sin actualizar "Por tener que…". Les mentiría si dijera que no he tenido tiempo, porque si he tenido tiempo y mucho. Lo que sucede es que tengo un bloqueo mental. La verdad es que no he planeado mucho la continuación del fic, y no tengo ni idea de cómo seguir. Pero de que vendrá la inspiración, vendrá… solo espero que venga pronto.**

**Después de todo ello, solo puedo decir que estoy bien, que con excepción de todas las locuras que están inventando los políticos y las tormentas que se están formando en Florida, todo está normal. Espero que ustedes estén igual de bien, como siempre deseo :P.**

**Y creo que no tengo nada más que decir, nada más que dejen sus reviews, critiquen el fic, me actualicen un poco de lo que ha acontecido en sus vidas y, si se quiere, me bombardeen de howlers por no haber actualizado "Por tener que…" :$.**

**Hasta otro capítulo, nos pondremos en sintonía xD. Muchos besoos!!**

**Se les quiere mucho!**

**Mari**


End file.
